Nexus
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Años después del fin de la Guerra contra Voldemort, dos personas que no se han vuelto a ver desde entonces, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, se despiertan un día para encontrarse juntos y encerrados en el interior de un cubo de piedra. ¿Y ahora qué...?
1. Prólogo

**Nexus**

Frío. Eso era lo único que podía sentirse sin importar la dirección que pudieras tomar. Un ambiente frío que cubría por completo todo el espacio como si fuera el mismo aire que te rodea el que hubiera bajado su temperatura. Y, por qué no, seguramente se trataba de eso mismo.

Duro. Así era como se podía sentir el lugar en el que se encontraba. Una superficie dura, y arisca, que estaba en contacto con su cuerpo, con todo su cuerpo. Duro, molesto y que no parecía tener fin.

Estuviera donde estuviera, lo único que parecía ser era que no le gustaba nada en absoluto y que querría estar de vuelta al lugar donde habitualmente estaría durmiendo porque, así es, se encontraba durmiendo y todo lo que sentía lo hacía de manera inconsciente por eso mismo, pero que, a pesar de ello, le llegaba a fin de cuentas porque aún poseía el sentido del tacto por todo su cuerpo.

Extraño. Eso era lo que todo este lugar, todas estas sensaciones, le estaban proporcionando. Donde fuera que se encontrase, no era un lugar que le fuera conocido y, por tanto, uno en el que pudiera permitirse el lujo de estar durmiendo de manera despreocupada. No estaba a salvo si no todo lo contrario. Estaba en peligro y debía despertar de una vez. Y debía hacerlo…

**¡AHORA!**

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y una profunda oscuridad le dio la bienvenida impidiéndole el tratar de reconocer los alrededores. Con sumo cuidado trató de levantarse pero, mientras no se acomodase a la escasa luz presente, decidió que no pasaría de llegar a sentarse. Sentarse en un suelo de fría piedra que podía sentir a través de la tela que cubría su cuerpo y que se lo estaba maltratando. Una inspección con sus manos le hicieron _ver_ que se encontraba llevando uno de sus pijamas y, debido el cual llevaba puesto, uno cuya parte superior imitaba a un corsé con su escote acordonado, sabía que se durmió la noche de un viernes por lo que, era más que posible, que fuera sábado ya que no solía pasarse un día completo durmiendo. Además de que había sentido la necesidad imperiosa de despertarse. Por suerte se trataba de una expresión y no que hubieran usado en ella la maldición _Imperius_, por lo menos hasta donde podía estar segura.

Su vista, finalmente, se acomodó a la poca luz del lugar y sintió como si alguien le apretara el corazón en un puño ante lo que le mostraron sus ojos. Era un espacio cerrado de piedra que, a primera vista, parecía de forma cúbica y de unos seis metros de lado. No había nada más que la piedra que formaba el suelo, las paredes y el techo.

Nada más. Ni ventanas con barrotes, ni puerta firmemente cerrada a cal y canto. Solamente seis superficies de piedra a su alrededor y ella sola en su interior iluminada por aquella pálida luminosidad que parecía provenir, precisamente, de las propias paredes. Realmente se trataba de algo siniestro, o así se lo parecía por culpa de haberse despertado en este lugar en vez de haberlo hecho en su propia cama, en su propia casa.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar cualquier sonido que pudiera haber podido emitir cuando su vista periférica le mostró como una sombra se llegó a mover a su derecha, en la esquina de esa zona. A pesar de encontrarse en esta extraña, confusa y, seguramente, peligrosa situación, su mente parecía tratar de aclimatarse y hacer lo mejor que se le daba: el pensar. Así llegó a la conclusión de que, aunque había cierta luz en este lugar, esta parecía encontrarse dirigida solamente a su presencia, con lo que dejaba en sombras a su acompañante. Habiendo encontrado el lugar a oscuras cuando se despertó, llegó a la conclusión de que la luz se dirigía a aquellos que se encontraban despiertos. Una vez llegó a esta conclusión, y mientras trataba de no dar a conocer su presencia, ni que estaba despierta, su otra mano buscó lo único que podría defenderla: su varita. Un ataque de ansiedad fue en aumento cuando se percató que no la llevaba encima.

No sabía donde se encontraba y estaba indefensa.

Con gran cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido se colocó de cuclillas y gateó hacia aquel bulto de oscuridad, que no volvió a moverse desde que se percató de su presencia allí dentro con ella. Afortunadamente su vista se había acostumbrado lo suficiente a la falta de iluminación para poder distinguir lo que tuviera ante ella y por eso supo qué era aquella sombra.

Una persona.

Otra persona que también había sido llevaba hasta el extraño cubo de piedra en el que se encontraba retenida. Su mente le iba ofreciendo posibilidades, que los nervios convertían en realidad, para poder tener algunas respuestas en las que apoyarse y, más tarde, poder tenerlas para rebatir en la investigación que debería hacer para averiguar realmente lo que estaba pasando.

Apenas distaba algo más de un metro cuando el bulto se volvió ligeramente, de manera que provocó que un ligero chorro de luz iluminase esa zona, y su vista captó sus formas e identidad. La impresión la hizo retroceder y caer sentada sobre su culo mientras usó ambas manos para evitar que cualquier sonido surgiera de entre sus labios. Ciertamente se trataba de otra persona pero era una a la que ella conocía, aunque siendo la última que se le ocurría colocar en un lugar como este como su única compañía.

Tuvo la ligera esperanza de que él llevase encima su varita, por muy difícil que esto pudiera ser debido a que, como ella, él también estaba vistiendo en pijamas pero que, como diferencia, solamente llevaba puesto el pantalón dejando su torso expuesto. Por esto mismo no entendía como era que no se despertaba a causa del frío que debía de estar sintiendo al estar tumbado sobre la fría piedra. Ella misma se respondió al recordar de quién se trataba. No obstante las serpientes son criaturas de sangre fría. Apartando esa línea de pensamientos, que no la ayudaban para nada en la situación en la que se encontraba, se acercó con mucho cuidado de no despertarle, no tenía ganas de confrontarle y descubrir como eran sus despertares pues, conociendo como se las gasta estando despierto, durante horas, podía tener una muy buena perspectiva de cómo sería su actitud al despertarse, a lo que había que añadir el hacerlo en este extraño lugar, para buscar la varita que esperaba que llevara encima. Como se encontraba muy cerca de la esquina le costó un poco el examinar la zona debiendo moverse a su alrededor y poniendo manos y pies en torno a él y a sus propias piernas y brazos.

No había rastro de ninguna varita cerca de él y, a pesar de saber que se trataba de una muy mala idea, que debía seguirla, más a su pesar por no tener otra salida, tuvo que registrar lo poco que mantenía cubierto. Cierto que su corazón latía con gran fuerza, o que su respiración se encontraba agitada, pero era debido a la situación en la que se encontraba y no por estar palpándole por encima del pantalón de su pijama en busca de una varita que sabía no iba a encontrar. Claro que, en cambio, sus manos encontraron otro tipo de _varita_ que la hizo sonrojarse y no por el frío del lugar. Apartó sus manos al momento pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Él tenía los ojos abiertos y estaban fijos en los suyos propios.

—¿Granger?— su confusión era tan sincera que, de no ser porque se encontraban en una situación peligrosa y desconocía las causas que la habían llevado aquí, Hermione se habría reído.

—Ya era hora que despertases, Malfoy.

Continuará

Se trata de una historia que, tan bien, podría haber sido subida como un one-shot pero que, en cambio, irá por unos cuantos capítulos. No traten de buscarle un fondo a la historia, ni entender a los personajes que la protagonizan si no, solamente, lean y, así lo espero, lleguen a disfrutar de su lectura.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Nexus**

Hermione no perdió más tiempo para apartarse de Draco y ponerse en pie, y algo de distancia entre ellos ya que, siendo sinceros y objetivos, sus cuerpos habían estado demasiado cerca y con sólo las finas telas de los pantalones de sus pijamas como impedimento para que sus cuerpos estuvieran en contacto. Por suerte que Hermione no se puso uno con pantalón corto porque, si ya sentía frío con el que llevaba puesto, no quería ni imaginar como habría sido de la otra manera. Esto hizo que Hermione se colocase en donde la poca luz no la iluminase tanto para evitar atraer la atención de Draco hacia su top en donde se le habían marcado sus pezones erectos.

_Debido al frío que hace aquí y no por cualquier otro motivo._

Ese otro motivo parecía cada vez más despierto y, por lo tanto, cada vez más confundido de encontrarse, donde fuera que estuvieran, junto a, de todas las personas posibles que existen en el Mundo, tanto en el mágico como en el muggle, la compañía de Hermione Granger.

—Ya que parece ser que soy el último en despertarme, ¿te importa ponerme al día, Granger?— le pidió Draco mientras desperezaba su cuerpo estirándolo de tal manera que los ojos de Hermione no pudieron contenerse en recorrer todo aquel torso expuesto y cada uno de sus, más que bien, trabajados músculos que le daban un aspecto fibroso pero sin perder su delgadez característica. Parecía perfecto. Estiró sus brazos sobre la cabeza hasta que sus manos alcanzaron la fría piedra de la pared que tenía a su espalda y, para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco se quedó allí sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared—. Puedes empezar algún día de estos si no es mucha molestia para ti, Granger.

Percatándose de que se había quedado comiéndose con los ojos a Draco, y echándole la culpa a la situación en la que se encontraban para haber hecho algo semejante, Hermione dio gracias a la falta de luz y de haber elegido colocarse en una zona poco iluminada, principalmente por haberse quedado quieta sin moverse.

—Oh, discúlpame, Malfoy. Estaba esperando que su Grandeza se hubiera puesto cómodo— le espetó con el tono más sarcástico del que era capaz. Por desgracia se trataba de Draco Malfoy y, en estos temas, no tiene rival.

—En ese caso— Draco apoyó una mano en el suelo para levantarse lo necesario del suelo mientras que con la otra recolocaba el pantalón de su pijama dedicándole mayor atención a la zona de su entrepierna—. Así está mejor. Gracias por tu interés, Granger.

Y, una vez más, gracias por la falta de luz.

—Eres un cerdo, Malfoy.

—Vaya, ahora me siento profundamente ofendido al ser comparado con tu novio, Granger.

—No metas a Ron en esto, Malfoy— le respondió de manera automática al percatarse de que Draco se refería a él.

—No veo por qué no, Granger. Estoy seguro que se sentiría como en su casa en este agujero en el que estamos.

Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlarse y evitar enzarzarse en una absurda discusión mientras se encontraban en un lugar desconocido tras haber sido, aparentemente, secuestrados. Era lo malo de estar a tan poca distancia de Draco Malfoy, pues lograba sacarle su mal genio con suma facilidad.

_Es como si hubiéramos tomado esa clase en Hogwarts._

—No tenemos tiempo para esto, Malfoy. No sé tú pero la última vez que estaba despierta fue justo antes de dormirme en mi cama.

—¿Con el Weasel?— por primera vez vio como Draco tembló pero no por el frío que sentía Hermione—. Y te quejas de mis maneras cuando tú traes esa disgustante imagen a mi cabeza.

_Diez,… nueve,… ocho,… siete,… seis,… cinco,… cuatro,… tres,… dos,… uno…_

—Y supongo que, vistas tus pintas, lo mismo va por ti.

El rostro de Draco cambió de color de una manera que a Hermione no le habría extrañado si se hubiera puesto a vomitar allí mismo.

—Granger, por favor, conseguirás ponerme enfermo y no creo que sea una buena idea dado nuestro habitáculo. Por ello es mejor que te abstengas a insinuar que pueda dormir con el Weasel.

Su situación era, por decir poco, precaria y no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando pero, a pesar de todo, Hermione no pudo evitar el reírse ante las palabras de Draco. Eran demasiado hilarantes para que no le afectaran de esta manera.

—Pues esa imagen tampoco es una que me guste tener en mi cabeza, Malfoy— logró decirle una vez controladas sus risas.

—Payback´s a bitch. Pero ahora que ya hemos logrado asquearnos mutuamente, ¿podrías explicarme qué es lo que está pasando?

Hermione sintió como aquel pequeño momento de hilaridad se esfumó cuando la realidad de su situación regresó al primer plano. Por desgracia para ambos no había mucho que explicar salvo por la obviedad de lo que les rodeaba.

—¿Y para esto tantas ganas de hablar? Me parece que esto de despertarte en otro lugar en vez de donde te dormiste no te hace ningún bien, Granger.

—Estoy más que segura que será por la compañía, no deseada, Malfoy— le dijo mientras le dio la espalda a Draco y se puso a palpar las paredes con un deje de concentración en su rostro.

El bendito silencio que se había formado desde entonces fue roto apenas un par de minutos después de que Draco se aburriera de ver a Hermione tocar las frías paredes con aquellos cuidados movimientos que parecían delicadas caricias, si no fuera porque estuvieran siendo realizadas sobre frías piedras. De lo que se sorprendió a si mismo de no aburrirse era de verla a ella, y el hecho de que fuera en pijamas era un punto a su favor pues la manera en que se le marcaba cuando se agachaba estaba logrando un gran nivel de excitación que, de no ser por su fría lógica y control, sería mucho más que visible en su entrepierna.

—Muy bien, picaré, Granger. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo acariciando las paredes? Si lo que te va es tocar algo frío y duro…— Draco no terminó la frase y ni falta hizo porque la insinuación estaba muy clara. El que Hermione no le respondiera al instante y el hecho de que se alejara cada vez más de él, eligiendo la pared opuesta a la que se encontraba Draco, hablaba mucho más alto y claro.

—Estoy tratando de encontrar algo, Malfoy— le estaba dando la espalda pero aún así Hermione fue capaz de _ver_ como Draco enarcaba una ceja entre confuso e inquisitivo—. Que tal vez pueda haber un camino oculto.

—¿Y por qué habría de haber un camino oculto? Lo más probable es que nos hayan traído mediante la Aparición, Granger.

—Considerando que no me puedo aparecer es probable que hayan bloqueado este lugar para evitarlo o solamente puede que nos afecte a nosotros dos.

—¿Estás diciendo que has intentado aparecerte? Por Merlín, Granger. Me duele que hubieras pensado en dejarme aquí solo— le dijo con falsa molestia.

Hermione no pudo reprimir un bufido de incredulidad.

—Seguro. Como si tú no hubieras intentado lo mismo, Malfoy.

—No, eso es cierto. Pero no quita ese mal gesto por tu parte, Granger.

No solamente la falta de una salida le estaba preocupando a Hermione si no el hecho de que estuviera, ambos estuvieran, descalzos y teniendo que caminar sobre la fría piedra. Esto no haría si no facilitar el que pudieran ponerse enfermos y eso, aquí, no era una muy buena idea.

Al ver que Hermione parecía haber decidido ignorarle mientras continuaba con su examen de su _celda_, Draco decidió que era momento de hacer algo para tratar de salir de este lugar.

—A pesar de la _agradable_ compañía, creo que prefiero volver a mi cama en donde estaré mucho más cómodo que aquí. Aunque todo es relativo…— añadió para si mismo en voz baja, que Hermione no llegó a escuchar, al fijarse en las curvas que daban forma al cuerpo de Hermione. Sobre todo aquellos pechos que se mostraban tan abultados ante la poca tela que los cubría.

Hermione se apartó de la pared y le lanzó una mirada de cansada desesperación a Draco mientras se cruzaba de brazos logrando atraerle la atención de regreso a sus pechos ante el contacto de estos con sus brazos. El gesto de Hermione se debía tanto por la tranquilidad, y condescendencia, con la que hablaba Draco y porque también parecía que iba a ponerse a buscar con sus manos tal y como había estado haciendo ella.

—¿Tan solo te sientes qué te pones a _acariciar_ las paredes, Malfoy?— le devolvió Hermione sus propias palabras a Draco.

—Nadie me culparía viendo que no hay nada mejor que tocar en este lugar, Granger— le dijo con su media sonrisa—, o que no se dejaría tocar porque, ¿me permitirías tocarte, Granger?— Hermione sintió como se le calentaban las mejillas pero Draco no le permitió responderle—. Pero no me compares contigo y tus métodos muggles para buscar una salida, Granger.

—¡¿Métodos muggles?— Hermione no daba crédito a lo que oía—. ¡¿De qué métodos muggles estás hablando, Malfoy? Solamente estoy usando mis propias manos.

—¿Y no te parece muy muggle para que lo haga un mago, una bruja en tu caso, Granger? Claro que está muy bien usar las manos cuando estás tocando a alguien más que _interesante_ de tocar pero, ¿para lo que estamos aquí?, no es algo muy lógico de hacer, Granger.

—Oh, ¿y qué quieres que haga entonces, qué use magia?

—Pues eso mismo, Granger.

La tranquilidad con la que hablaba la estaba empezando a molestar y alterarle los, ya de por si gastados, nervios.

—¡No tengo mi varita!— le gritó sin poder contenerse—. Y tú tampoco, Malfoy.

—Excusas, Granger. Una varita es una ayuda para poder manipular la magia que uno posee, no la fuente de esa magia— Draco dejó sus manos apoyadas contra la pared y cerró los ojos concentrándose—. Que no sepas algo tan básico a estas alturas.

—Venga ya…— susurró para si Hermione viendo lo que intentaba Draco.

—_Revello_.

Solamente fue nombrar el hechizo revelador, que hizo iluminar las palmas de sus manos, para que, para sorpresa de ambos, Draco saliera despedido hacia atrás siendo detenido al golpearse contra la pared opuesta y cayendo al suelo como un muñeco roto.

—¡DRACO!

Hermione se encontró arrodillada al lado de un inconsciente Draco mientras trataba de tumbarlo con sumo cuidado para no forzarle el cuello por miedo a que este se hubiera visto afectado por el golpe. Cuando le cogió la cabeza sintió el contacto con cierta humedad que no se reveló a Hermione hasta que la posó con delicadeza sobre el suelo y la tuvo a la vista.

Su mano estaba manchada de sangre.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

¿Veis como lo único que me pertenece es el argumento? Algo tan pobre no podía ocurrírsele a nadie más. Bueno, el hechizo _Revello_ no estoy muy seguro pero resulta bastante habitual en los fanfics, ¿verdad?

Dar las gracias por los primeros **REVIEWS** ha:

**Velvet9uchiha.  
****Gabe Logan.**

Al resto de lectores, esperar a que el interés de la historia os haga dejarme algunas palabras… aunque, pensándolo de esa manera, tal vez sea lo contrario -.-U

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Nexus**

Si había algo que podía decirse de Hermione Granger es que mejoró mucho con sus reacciones ante hechos inesperados. Hoy en día no se le olvidaba la obviedad de que era una bruja y podía solucionar las cosas con un buen movimiento de varita y unos cuantos hechizos. De la misma forma que tampoco le venía a la cabeza las excusas menos creíbles del Mundo solamente por encontrarse bajo un poco de presión. Así era ella hoy en día y por eso, afortunadamente, no había nadie más presente para ser testigo de cómo Hermione tuvo un acceso de pánico cuando comprobó que Draco se había herido en la cabeza llegando a derramar sangre.

_Solamente es necesario un poco de sangre para devolverte a la edad de dieciséis años, y eso siendo bastante amable contigo, Granger._

Hermione bajó la vista a su regazo en donde descansaba la cabeza de Draco y, a pesar de lo extraño que se veía toda esta situación, no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas menos relevantes como, por ejemplo…

_¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué, en tu cabeza, siempre te refieres a ti misma como Granger y no como Hermione o Jane? Aún soy capaz de recordar que había un tiempo que te decías Hermione pero eso fue, sorpresas dan la vida, antes de haber entrado en Hogwarts. Si, ya sabes por donde voy, ¿verdad, Granger?_

Con mucho cuidado, llevó una mano a la frente de Draco antes de pasársela por su cabello que, tal y como siempre había sospechado, se sentía igual de suave como se veía. Se detuvo a la altura de su venda casera, si se le podía llamar casera al haberla hecha dentro de este cubo de piedra, y no pudo evitar un escalofrío al recordar el fuerte golpe que se dio Draco y como su inmaculado cabello platino se vio mancillado por el rojo de su propia sangre. Esa sangre pura suya con la que tanto le estuvo degradándola por ser una hija de muggles.

—Eres un idiota, Malfoy. No sabemos nada de lo que nos ha pasado, nada acerca de este lugar y por poco vas tú y te abres tu estúpida cabezota por no pensar primero antes de actuar.

—¿Tanto te molestaría, Granger?

—Claro que si porque tú me habrías dejad-…

Hermione se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de que aquella pregunta no había sonado en su cabeza si no que procedía de alguien quien se suponía inconsciente en estos momentos.

—¿Decías, Granger?

Hermione tragó en seco mientras trataba de controlar cada una de las reacciones que su traicionero cuerpo estaba sufriendo por culpa del regreso al Mundo de los conscientes por parte de Draco. Y que la estuviera mirando desde su regazo no lo hacía nada más sencillo.

_Y con esa insufrible media sonrisa suya,… ¿es qué no se da cuenta del problema en el que nos encontramos?_

—Que, por no pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas, pudiste abrirte la cabeza…

—¿Preocupada por mí, Granger? Estoy conmovido— la interrumpió Draco.

—… y dejarme en este espacio tan reducido con un cadáver que se pudriría y acabaría matándome a mí con su sola presencia y la peste que provocaría. Fíjate, lo mismito que siempre he pensado cada vez que teníamos que estar en el mismo lugar— siguió hablando Hermione sin hacer caso de la interrupción de Draco—. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Hermione estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que el estado de Draco había logrado otorgarle, y todo porque esos ojos grises no dejaban de mirar para ella como si trataran de, no desnudarla, Merlín así lo quiera, si no de entender sus acciones.

—Si, una pena— negó con la cabeza. Lo que, teniéndola apoyada en el regazo de Hermione, quiere decir que la frotaba contra ella poniéndola tensa al instante—. Una verdadera pena.

—¿De qué estás hablando ahora, Malfoy? Y mírame a los ojos cuando lo hagas— le dijo cubriéndole los de él con una mano—. ¿Ni en estos momentos puedes reprimir el actuar como un pervertido? Y no trates de negarlo porque estabas mirando para mis… para mis pechos— siguió ella sin dejarle responder a su pregunta.

—Que tienes muy poco tacto, Granger— le dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza del regazo de Hermione para sentarse, y que ella no dudó en dejar su mano sobre la cabeza para acariciarle mientras lo hacía. Sentir su cabello deslizándose por entre sus dedos en un gesto inocente. Claro que, de esta manera, le estaba dando la espalda por lo que se giró lo suficiente para que ella pudiera verle el rostro, su media sonrisa—. Habría estado mucho más cómodo descansando sobre tus voluptuosos pechos.

El rostro de Hermione enrojeció ante semejante atrevimiento y no pudo evitar el cubrírselos con sus brazos, como si se encontrase desnuda, por mucho que llevase puesto la parte superior de su pijama.

—¡Malfoy!

—Si habría sido lo más normal, eso sin contar el haber usado tu top para hacer el vendaje, Granger y no… ¿de una pernera? Oh, ahora si que me siento afortunado— negó Draco como si no pudiera creérselo.

—Si la culpa es mía por no haber usado la tela de tus propios pantalones— se quejó Hermione aún protegiendo sus pechos de las miradas de Draco. Dejando claro que tuvo un acceso de pánico como en los viejos tiempos.

—¡Lo ves! Y luego me acusas a mí cuando eres tú quien tiene la idea de querer quitarme los pantalones, Granger— se podía decir, por el tono ligero de su voz, que Draco se lo estaba pasando en grande.

—¡MALFOY!

El grito de Hermione resonó por las cuatro paredes de piedra pero no hizo desfallecer la sonrisa de Draco, si no todo lo contrario, pues se hizo más amplia por momentos.

—Vaya y a mí que me gustó como me decías Draco.

Una cosa que aprendió Hermione era que se sentía más violenta y avergonzada por haberle llamado por su nombre que por el hecho de sus bromas con respecto a sus pechos y eso, a sus ojos, no podía ser nada bueno. ¿Cómo era que podía afectarle más el haber sido cogida llamándole por su nombre que por los comentarios que le dijo sobre sus pechos, _voluptuosos pechos_, y que le hubiera gustado descansar sobre ellos?

—Me parece que te diste demasiado fuerte en la cabeza, Malfoy. Porque estás empezando a tener graves alucinaciones.

Por lo menos, Hermione logró bajar sus brazos y ahora mantenerlos cruzados en actitud molesta hacia él en vez de tenerlos como protección, aunque llamase aún más su atención hacia sus pechos en vez de disminuirla. ¿O es que era eso lo que pretendía realmente sin ella querer darse cuenta de ello?

—Y, hablando de eso, ¿has averiguado algo sobre este lugar?— Draco, a pesar de seguir sentado en el suelo, se volvió para encarar a Hermione—. ¿Una salida al menos?

—¡¿Al menos? Eso sería mucho, Malfoy. Y no, no encontré nada más allá de lo que sabemos, que es nada, además de tener que haber perdido el tiempo evitando que te desangrases hasta morir. Por lo menos no hubo peligro de que se te escurriera el poco cerebro que tienes.

—Si tanto te molestaba hacerlo haberme dejado de lado, Granger.

Hermione casi soltó una maldición, en plan insulto no en la de utilización de imperdonables, al escuchar eso, una vez más.

—Yo no soy como tú, Malfoy. A pesar de ser por ti, yo no puedo dejar a alguien herido a su suerte, que en tu caso era nula, si puedo hacer algo al respecto.

—Me ofendes, Granger. Claro que yo te habría ayudado si el caso hubiera sido al contrario— ante la seriedad con que Draco lo dijo, Hermione sintió bajar un poco las defensas ante Draco,… que volvieron a levantarse cuando este continuó hablando—. Aunque, en mi caso, si hubiera usado tu top para realizar el vendaje, Granger.

—¡¿Pero a ti qué te pasa con mis pechos—, _voluptuosos pechos_—, Malfoy? Estamos en una situación peligrosa y desconocida, en donde es muy posible que nuestras vidas estén en peligro de perderlas, y tú no paras de molestar todo el rato haciendo comentarios sobre mis pechos—, _voluptuosos pechos_.

—Bueno, pues que son unos pechos y…— parecía que Draco estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para encontrar algo con lo que continuar pero solamente negó con la cabeza antes de hacerlo— no, creo que con eso lo dice todo, ¿realmente necesitas más explicaciones, Granger?— le dijo como si con eso fuera suficiente y, lamentablemente, así lo era—. Además de que son unos muy buenos pechos. Y si ya lo son solamente de vista pues puedo imaginarme como serán…

—Te quedarías sin manos, Malfoy. Así que quédate esos comentarios para ti mismo— le advirtió Hermione.

—Muy bien, qué susceptibles estamos, Granger. Además de que yo no he dicho nada de manos— añadió con una sonrisa que logró turbar a Hermione de tal manera que tuvo que mirar para otro lado donde no estuviera el rostro de Draco.

—Déjate de tonterías y céntrate en el problema que tenemos entre manos.

Y Hermione no pudo evitar reprenderse por la utilización de sus palabras pero, por lo visto, obtuvo el resultado deseado.

—Muy bien— Draco cerró los ojos y se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas para concentrarse—. Ya está, ¿contenta? Pechos fuera,… vaya, no ha sonado tal y como pretendía— Hermione nunca había visto sonreír a Draco tanto como le estaba viendo en estos momentos y eso, considerando haber pasado con él durante sus años en Hogwarts, era decir mucho—. Además de que no considero tus pechos como tonterías, Granger.

Dicho esto, y logrado el ruborizamiento por parte de Hermione, Draco se puso en pie para examinar de vista el lugar en el que se encontraban.

—¿Pura piedra, a prueba de magia, sin ningún tipo de zona debilitada por donde empezar a crear una ruta de escape, Granger?

—Así es, Malfoy. Lo que ves es lo que hay, desgraciadamente.

—Lo dices como si mi compañía no fuera deseada, Granger. Y, por lo que parece, vamos a tener que convivir juntos hasta que, quien fuera el que nos trajo aquí, se decida a hacer acto de presencia.

Draco se sentó, finalmente tras su examen del lugar, al lado de Hermione. Tal vez demasiado cerca para el gusto de la castaña pero no dijo nada al respecto. A pesar de lo infantil de su comportamiento previo, infantil pero tratando un tema para nada infantil, ya tenían su cuarto de siglo a sus espaldas, bueno, Hermione un año más, y sabían como comportarse. Lo de antes fue más por el tiempo que hacía que no se veían y no pudieron evitar reaccionar como en los viejos tiempos en Hogwarts.

_Y realmente parecen ser viejos tiempos. Un cuarto de siglo de vida suena a mucho tiempo aunque solamente sean veinticinco años, veintiséis en mi caso y, a pesar de ser ya dos adultos, mira cómo nos comportamos apenas con sólo decirnos unas pocas palabras._

—¿Y si no tiene necesidad de ello, Malfoy?, ¿y si solamente buscaba traernos aquí y dejarnos encerrados hasta que nos muramos?— lo decía con voz tranquila y reflexiva pero Hermione estaba preocupada de que sus palabras terminasen por resultar ciertas.

—Da igual el plan que pudiera tener en mente, Granger. Solamente a un inepto se le podría haber ocurrido el secuestrarte. Como si hubiera alguien en el Mundo que no supiera a quien tienes cosido a la cadera— dijo con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios—. De seguro que ya te estarán buscando. No obstante eres una heroína de guerra, Granger. Aparte de su amiga y, supongo, que eso valdrá de algo.

—Aunque tienes razón, no en lo de tenerlo cosido a la cadera— le lanzó una severa mirada—, no me gusta el tener que quedarme sin poder hacer nada. Me hace sentir una inútil.

—Será por eso que casas tan bien con esos dos, Granger. Porque esos siempre resultan unos inútiles mientras no se están quietos, y mucho peor cuando lo están. Supongo que el Weasel habrá avisado de tu desaparición nada más despertarse aunque, por desgracia, aquí no tenemos la menor posibilidad de saber que momento del día es.

Hermione se cruzó de piernas, en la posición del loto, para evitar el tener que tocar con los pies en la fría piedra. Cuanto menos contacto mejor para su salud ya que no le gustaría coger un resfriado en este lugar. _Ahora solamente se te congelará el culo_, se dijo Hermione antes de negar con la cabeza, mentalmente para no atraer la atención de Draco a sus posibles pensamientos.

—Más bien lo habrán descubierto cuando no he aparecido por el trabajo en el Ministerio. No sé de dónde sacas tu información, Malfoy, pero yo no duermo con Ron. Aunque eso no sea de tu incumbencia.

Tras un vistazo, de reojo, a la nueva postura adoptada por Hermione, que, de atreverse a mirar de una manera más descarada, podría comprobar como de tensado se le ponía aquel pijama en cierta parte del cuerpo de la Gryffindor, Draco colocó las manos en la nuca y cerró los ojos para descansar, o para tratar de controlar ciertas reacciones por su parte.

—Dudo mucho que se den de cuenta que no te has pasado por el trabajo, Granger. Aunque solamente a ti se le ocurriría el ir a trabajar un sábado, si es que es, o sigue siendo, sábado, además de que no se puede decir que el Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas sea uno de los más bulliciosos. Espera, si que lo he dicho— se burló entre risas—. Solamente a alguien como tú se le podría haber ocurrido desperdiciar su tiempo e inteligencia en un trabajo semejante cuando podrías haber trabajado en cualquier lugar, Granger.

—No pienso hablar contigo de derechos porque ya sé de antemano que sería una pérdida de tiempo por mi parte, y menos sobre lo que consideras _desperdiciar el tiempo_ viniendo precisamente de ti. Y me repito, ¿cómo es que sabes todo eso, Malfoy?

—Es culpa tuya, Granger. Leer "El Profeta" sería mucho menos agobiante sin teneros cada día copando espacio por alguna tontería que hagáis alguno de vosotros tres, principalmente.

—Eso no es mi culpa— se defendió Hermione con cierta furia contenida—. Que sepas que a mí no me gusta el aparecer en las noticias por el simple hecho de vivir mi vida. Además de que no eres quien para hablar ya que tú también sueles aparecer en ellas con cierta asiduidad— cuando no obtuvo una réplica a sus palabras, Hermione se volvió para mirar a Draco y se lo encontró descansando, más bien durmiendo allí sentado con los brazos tras la cabeza—. ¿Malfoy? Genial. Ahora ni siquiera puedo hablar con alguien.

Hermione no pudo evitar el inclinarse hacia Draco y, a su pesar, sacudirle ligeramente al cogerle por el hombro. No le gustaba la idea de que pudiera caer en coma por culpa del golpe, por mucho que tenía la impresión de que Draco era demasiado cabezota para que algo así pudiera sucederle. Tal y como había sospechado, Draco farfulló incoherencias al sentirse molestado y volvió la cara al lado contrario a donde se encontraba Hermione. Esto la tranquilizó pero, viendo que, o se ponía a hablar sola consigo misma o hacía como Draco, Hermione decidió tomarse una pequeña siesta ella también a pesar de que no hacía mucho tiempo de haberse despertado y encontrado en esta situación.

_Tal vez cuando me despierte lo haga de regreso en mi cama. Sola y sin la __**agradable**__ compañía de Malfoy. Yo sola en mi casa… si,… sola y sin ningún tipo de compañía… ¡viva yo!_

Y Hermione ni siquiera sintió como se le cerraron los ojos y cayó dormida.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

Gracias por los **REVIEWS** por parte de:

**Gabe Logan.  
****Luna-maga.  
****Velvet9uchiha.**

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Nexus**

Estaba durmiendo placenteramente y nada más parecía importarle en estos momentos. Lo que hacía que se sintiera algo culpable por mucho que tratara de ignorar dicho sentimiento mientras se ocultaba en su cama como si tratara de huir de sus responsabilidades, o del Mundo. Ya era una mujer adulta y, por mucho que tuviera que ir a trabajar, si quería quedarse cinco minutos más en la cama, aunque estos llegasen a ser quince o media hora, estaba en su derecho de hacerlo. Era su elección la de ir el sábado a adelantar un poco de trabajo después de todo.

_Además, como dijo Draco, tampoco es que se vayan a dar cuenta de que no he ido a trabajar ya que parece ser que yo soy la única que se toma en serio el Comité de… un momento,… __**¡¿como dijo Draco?**_

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe y, para su desesperación y mortificación, se encontró con unos ojos grises, con brillos acerados, fijos en los suyos propios, y que podía ver su reflejo en los de Draco, mostrando una creciente vergüenza por lo que había hecho, estaba haciendo aún. Pero era una adulta y trataría el tema como tal.

—¡¿¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy!— le gritó Hermione quitándose de encima de Draco pues, en algún momento durante su pequeña, e inocente, siesta, acabó durmiendo sobre su pecho como si fuera,… _la cama más apetecible del Mundo_—. ¡Apártate de mí!

Pero Draco no hizo ningún movimiento, aparte del que hicieron sus labios formando una sonrisa muy satisfecha de si mismo.

—Tranquila, Granger. ¿Ves? No he movido ni un dedo— le dijo indicando como seguía teniendo la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos—. Has sido tú quien decidió tomarme como su cama privada, Granger, o almohada— Hermione se encontraba ruborizada a su pesar—. Pero no me verás quejarme por ello ya que, gracias a ti, he podido comprobar lo suaves y dúctiles que son tus pechos.

—¿Qué? Yo no…

—Y la manera en que te movías sobre mí restregándolos contra mi pecho. Realmente sabes como poner a un tío a tono, Granger.

Hermione retrocedió hasta la pared que había frente a Draco y sentía como su respiración se le aceleraba a un ritmo incontrolable. Se estaba hiperventilando y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo porque, cada vez que lo intentaba, no podía evitar pensar en el motivo que originaba esta situación y acababa de regreso a ella sobre Draco y sus cuerpos tocándose de una manera nada inocente.

Y, además, para rematar su imposible situación, le estaban entrando unas ganas horribles de ir al baño. Algo que faltaba en este lugar, como cualquier otra cosa, con la excepción de un compañero de _cuarto_ no deseado— Hermione se mordió la lengua a su elección de palabras—, y de lo que no se había parado a pensar por culpa de mantener absurdas conversaciones con Draco.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces, Granger?— le preguntó con cierta incredulidad, y obvia confusión, al ver como Hermione se puso a dar saltitos de un pie al otro—. Si el suelo está demasiado frío para ti ven aquí— dijo Draco mientras palmeaba su regazo sonriéndole maliciosamente.

—No es por el suelo, si no porque tengo ganas de…— pero Hermione se controló a tiempo antes de decirle lo que le pasaba realmente. Lo último que necesitaba era darle más munición a Draco para que pudiera meterse con ella y burlarse a gusto. _¿Pero quieres dejar de usar ese tipo de palabras con doble, maldito, sentido, Granger?_

—¿De…?— quiso saber Draco, curioso como es él clavando su glacial mirada en Hermione que, a pesar de parecer fría, a ella no hacía más que calentarla.

Pero Hermione se mordió el labio negándose a darle una respuesta aunque, si esto seguía así, no habría necesidad de ello porque no iba a poder aguantar durante mucho más tiempo antes de que se le escapase.

_¿Por qué a mí? Ya podía haberle entrado ganas primero a Malfoy para no quedar como una…_

—**¡Ay, qué se me escapa!**

El rostro de Draco pasó de la confusión a una obvia comprensión acerca de lo que estaba alterando de aquella manera a Hermione y la manera en que su sonrisa crecía a cada segundo era un claro indicador de ello. Eso hasta que se le borró de golpe al comprender, mejor y más seriamente, la situación en la que habían entrado.

—Serás idiota. ¡¿Cómo vas a pretender orinar aquí, Granger? Es un sitio cerrado, y sin mucho espacio, ¿y quieres convertirlo en una letrina?

—¡No es culpa mía! Ni que hubiera sabido que iba a ser secuestrada; y además que ya hace bastante tiempo desde que… bueno, desde que fui al baño antes de irme a dormir, en mi cama, en mi casa. Ya veremos que chulo te vas a mostrar cuando te entren ganas, no sólo de orinar si no de… de hacer lo otro también.

No la perfecta conversación para mantener con una antigua compañera de Hogwarts aunque, claro está, entre ellos no es que hubiera mucho para mantener una conversación que se diga muy normal.

—Háztelo encima— el rostro serio con el que le habló Draco, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción, dejaba claro su posición sobre este asunto.

A su pesar, sus pies dejaron de moverse y se quedó allí mirando para Draco como si no estuviera sintiendo esa creciente necesidad fisiológica. A Hermione casi se le desencajó la mandíbula de la impresión. No podía ser cierto lo que pensaba que había podido escuchar pero, viendo el rostro determinado e inmisericordioso de Draco, sabía que había oído bien. ¡El muy desgraciado pretendía que se lo hiciera encima!

—¡Tú has perdido la cabeza, Malfoy, si piensas realmente que voy a mearme encima!— le gritó escandalizada por dicha sugerencia. Y lo que más la irritaba era la tranquilidad con que estaba actuando Draco.

Sin mediar palabra, Draco se quitó el vendaje que le practicó Hermione y agachó la cabeza para que ella pudiera ver la zona golpeada que se encontraba cubierta de sangre seca. En estos momentos, llevada por la situación, a Hermione le habría gustado que el golpe que se dio Draco lo hubiera dejado inconsciente, o en coma, el tiempo suficiente para poder buscar una solución a su actual problema. Tal vez incluso podría haberle echado la culpa a él una vez se hubiera despertado. Antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntarle qué era lo que pretendía, Draco realizó un hechizo con el que limpió su cabello de sangre y que repitió con el trozo de tela que tenía en la mano.

—Granger, ven aquí— le pidió, aunque, si estuviera de otro humor, pudiera haber sonado a una orden. A pesar de ello, Hermione se acercó hasta Draco, aunque lo hizo caminando de manera bastante forzada procurando aguantarse las ganas de orinar.

—Te lo advierto, Malfoy.

Pero Draco ni se molestó en rodar los ojos ante semejante _advertencia_ por parte de Hermione, que nadie podría habérsela tomado en serio con semejante postura, si no que centró su atención en la pernera de donde ella había arrancado el trozo de tela que usó como vendaje para su herida. Colocándolo alrededor de la pierna, en su lugar correcto, volvió a realizar un hechizo sin necesidad de varita.

—_Reparo_.

Y el pantalón del pijama de Hermione volvía a encontrarse en perfecto estado. Ahora solamente quedaba el problema fisiológico que amenazaba con romper aguas en cualquier momento.

—¿Cómo es que eres capaz de hacer magia sin varita?

Draco ignoró la pregunta de Hermione y prefirió continuar con la cuestión más importante.

—Procura no mojar el suelo, Granger— fue el turno de Draco para darle una advertencia a Hermione—. Ya comprobaste como no puedo realizar magia sobre la piedra de esta _celda_.

—Y yo ya te dije que no pienso hacérmelo encima— le siseó furiosa de que siguiera con esas intenciones.

—¿Qué harás entonces, Granger?

La pregunta del millón de galeones. Y Hermione, la sabelotodo, no podía encontrar una respuesta que fuera satisfactoria para poder mantener su imagen. Olvídate de su imagen, no encontraba ninguna respuesta y listo. Vale que ya no eran los críos que eran en Hogwarts pero eso no quería decir que Draco no fuera a utilizar semejante conocimiento para volver su vida del revés. Sabía que no tenía otra salida y fue esa misma revelación la que le indicó el paso correcto a tomar.

—Hacérmelo encima— le respondió Hermione y, aunque se trataba de la respuesta que le había dado el propio Draco, fue su tono que exageraba dulzura el que le decía que había algo que no iba bien. Que Hermione, de algún modo, había encontrado la manera de mantener su dignidad a salvo por mucho que fuera a mearse encima.

Encima.

_¡No se atreverá!_

Draco solamente tuvo tiempo de separar la espalda de la pared para volver a tenerla apoyada cuando las manos de Hermione le presionaron al colocarlas sobre su pecho. Todo esto, mientras Hermione se había sentado sobre el regazo de Draco con sus piernas aprisionándole por sus costados realizando la necesaria presión para mantenerlo bien sujeto. Tanto a Draco como a sus ganas de orinar.

—Ya lo has pensado, Granger, pero, te lo advierto, ¡ni se te ocurra hacerlo!

A pesar de que el tono de Draco era bastante amenazante, bueno, la verdad es que estando retenida en el interior de un cubo de piedra, sin saber la localización exacta del mismo, tras haber sido secuestrada sin saber por quién, ni por qué, las amenazas de Draco no le resultaban demasiado preocupantes. Incluso, fíjate que tipo de sentido del humor ha llegado a tener Hermione, le hacían gracia.

—Pero debo hacerlo, Malfoy. Verás, resulta que mis pantalones son demasiado finos y no podrán retener muy bien la orina por lo que necesito más material para ello— su intención, aparte de burlarse de Draco usando un tono condescendiente como si le estuviera hablando a un Draco que no comprendiera la situación, _que puede tener una franja de edad muy amplia y no solamente menor de seis años_, fue la de probar su punto pero, el moverse de tal manera que su cuerpo, si, esa parte en concreta de su cuerpo, se frotase contra el bajo vientre de Draco, no dio como resultado lo que esperaba probar si no aumentar la incomodidad de la situación—. Además de que ya no voy a poder moverme ya que, te lo puedo asegurar, ¿si mis piernas pierden la presión que están ejerciendo contra tu cuerpo?— su respuesta fue una maliciosa sonrisa con la que le aseguraba que no tenía salida.

—Tengo otra solución, Granger.

El tono de voz de Draco, de gran ansiedad, y la velocidad con la que hablaba, indicaban su gran nivel de nerviosismo.

—¿No tendría que mearme encima?— le preguntó a sabiendas de cual sería su respuesta. Y la cara de circunstancias de Draco, junto a su mirada huidiza, dejaba claro que había acertado—. Pues si yo me mojo, Malfoy, ¡tú lo harás conmigo!

Fue un movimiento fruto de la desesperación pero, cuando la mano de Draco agarró la pierna de Hermione, para tratar de quitársela de encima, haciendo que esta perdiera aquella presión que estaba ejerciendo contra su costado, fue el aviso que recibió su vejiga para que se diera aquello que ninguno de los dos quería que pasara.

Sus rostros no podían mostrar reacciones más opuestas. La de Hermione mostraba, en esta primera instancia, una absoluta, y placentera relajación con sus ojos cerradas y un suspiro de gran calma, mientras que Draco estaba a punto de que sus ojos se le cayeran de las cuencas si llegaba a abrirlos un poquito más. El disgusto que reflejaba su rostro pronto encontró el camino a los ojos de Hermione cuando esta los abrió al percatarse de lo sucedido.

Se había meado encima de Draco Malfoy.

Para desgracia de este, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más hilarante lo encontraba Hermione y no tardó mucho en ponerse a reír de tal manera que no habría sido ninguna sorpresa, para ambos, el que se lo hubiera vuelto a hacer encima una vez más.

—No tiene gracia, Granger.

—Si la tiene, Malfoy. Y lo sabes— logró replicarle entre risas ignorando la situación, y la humedad, de este impensable momento.

—Esto no me lo esperaba de ti, Granger. ¿Quién hubiera podido imaginar que la perfecta sabelotodo Gryffindor le gustaba esto de orinarse sobre los demás?

—¡No me gusta!— le espetó de golpe Hermione cortando sus risas de raíz y devolviéndole a la realidad de su acción, o a la versión personal de Draco—. Sabes que **no** había otra solución, Malfoy. Así que preferiría que no fueras diciendo… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Quita la mano de ahí!— mientras Hermione daba su discurso, Draco llevó su mano hasta la zona en donde sus cuerpos entraban en aquel húmedo contacto. Por supuesto que Hermione trató de levantarse pero, usando su mano libre, Draco se lo impidió—. ¡Malfoy!

—Granger, deja de gritar, además de comportarte como una histérica, y de moverte si no quieres empeorar una situación de lo más sencilla. _Fregotego_— Draco pudo, finalmente cuando Hermione se estuvo quieta, usar el hechizo con el que limpió de orina a ambos—. Listo. ¿Mejor, Granger, o habrías preferido seguir toda _húmeda_?

Antes de que pudiera ofrecerle una respuesta, la mano de Draco, al abandonar aquella delicada zona, se rozó, sin poder estar segura de si a propósito o por accidente, contra su sexo que apenas se encontraba protegido por tan fina tela de aquel pijama. Su cuerpo se tensó al instante pero se mordió la lengua al comprobar como Draco no parecía haberse dado de cuenta de ese contacto y no iba a ser ella quien fuera a pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos. Una manera de hablar estando atrapados en este lugar, por supuesto.

—Además, como traté de decirte antes de que te _aliviases_— le encantó ver como Hermione se ruborizaba pero, para su sorpresa, seguía sentada sobre su regazo como si se hubiera puesto bastante cómoda y le gustase el lugar en donde se encontraba—, había otra manera para superar esta situación. Una en la que yo no estaría implicado directamente.

—Y volvemos a la cuestión de que solamente yo tendría que terminar mojada.

—Entonces, cuando tenga ganas yo mismo, ¿serás un conjunto de comprensión y amabilidad, y tomarás mi puesto como lugar en donde poder sentarse para _desahogarse_?— la cara de pánico de Hermione era suficiente respuesta para Draco—. Lo sabía.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera replicarle, Draco, para sorpresa de la muchacha, alzó la mano derecha y le agarró su pecho izquierdo logrando, ahora si, que se levantase y alejase del antiguo alumno de Slytherin.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?— pero Hermione se quedó en silencio, perdió las palabras que pretendía decir, cuando vio su top colgando en la mano de Draco. Al instante se cubrió con sus propias manos para, su sorpresa, encontrar que no había nada que cubrir ya que aún tenía su top puesto. La confusión de Hermione era más que evidente por la cara que se le quedó—. ¿Pero qué…?

—Vamos, Granger, no dejes mal al profesor Flitwick al no reconocer un hechizo _Geminio_ cuando lo ves tan de cerca.

—Claro que puedo reconocer un _Geminio_ pero no creo que fuera necesario el haberme agarrado mi… mi seno de esa manera, Malfoy.

—¿Estás disgustada, Granger?— le preguntó enarcando una ceja—. La verdad es que deberías mostrar un poco más de compasión conmigo que he sido yo quien ha estado a punto de herirse en la mano con esos pezones erectos que parecen a punto de atravesar la tela de tu ropa. Pero bueno, si resulta que estás tan molesta por mi pequeña, e inocente, acción, entonces, te quedarás sin regalo.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera replicarle acerca del asunto de sus pezones, réplica que tenía perdida al tenerlos, tal y como dijo Draco, totalmente erectos, o preguntar de qué regalo estaba hablándole, vio como la copia del top que tenía Draco en su mano se transformó en un par de altas botas de un agradable color plateado pero, sobre todo, forradas de piel en su interior y que se veían de lo más cálidas y acogedoras. Tanto que Hermione empezó a ser mucho más consciente del frío subiendo desde sus pies descalzos sobre la helada piedra.

—¿Para mí?— preguntó con amabilidad y dulce voz que dejaba clara su intención de mostrarse en el polo opuesto de su previo sentimiento de desagrado hacia Draco. Por supuesto que ambos eran conscientes de lo forzado de su situación.

—Tal vez no, Granger. No puedo olvidar tu falta de modales en tan poco tiempo aunque, en otra mano, tampoco puedo dejar que te pongas enferma. Realizar magia sin varita resulta demasiado agotador y mucho más con los hechizos elaborados que requeriría el tratar a una enferma.

—Entonces— Hermione dio un tentativo paso hacia Draco señalando el par de botas que parecían emitir un aura de calidez desde la distancia—, ¿puedo ponérmelas?

—Seguro, Granger. Lo último que quisiera ver es tu rostro al estar resfriada con los ojos llorosos, la nariz roja y goteando— Draco tuvo un escalofrío de disgusto—. Algo que es mejor tratar de evitar. Hay que dejar algo de misterio para el futuro, ¿no lo crees así, Granger?

Si iba a tener que seguir mordiéndose la lengua de esta manera, Hermione estaba segura que pronto acabará por cortársela de un mordisco. Pero todo sea por las botas. _Por la salud_, se recordó amonestadamente.

—La verdad es que no me gustaría enfermar en este lugar porque temo que sería muy difícil el superar una enfermedad por simple fuerza de voluntad… o arriesgarme a tus hechizos para ello.

Hermione regresó junto a Draco pero, antes de que pudiera colocarse a un lado de él, este se sentó en una postura más cómoda y separó las piernas lo suficiente para dar a entender que ella debería ponerse entre ellas. Tras lo sucedido apenas unos minutos antes, no era el lugar donde le gustaría estar pero, para su desgracia, Draco era quien tenía la carta ganadora en esta partida o, para ser más exactos, el par de botas ganadoras.

—Lo que me hace preguntarme si no es que tienes frío vestido o, mejor dicho, desvestido como estás, Malfoy— y no era que se estuviera fijando en el medio desnudo Draco que se le _ofrecía_ delante de ella. O que sus ojos estuvieran memorizando cada uno de aquellos músculos bien trabajados que contradecían la delgadez del cuerpo del Slytherin.

Draco movió una mano pidiéndole, con dicho gesto, uno de sus pies a lo que Hermione no se negó y casi no pudo reprimir un suspiro gozoso, uno que también podría haberse descrito como orgásmico, cuando sintió la calidez del interior de la bota, aquella piel rozando la suya, deslizándose por su pierna, ¿o fue por el contacto de la mano de Draco recorriendo su pierna? Era la primera vez que veía unas botas forradas de piel tan altas, hasta su muslo, y Hermione daba gracias por llevar pijama y no camisón porque no habría soportado esta misma acción por parte de Draco vestida de esa manera. Claro que, para su defensa, decir que ella no era de las que prestan mucha atención al vestuario o a la moda. En eso seguía siendo igual a como era en sus años en Hogwarts.

—Me embarga tu preocupación, Granger. Pero no debes molestarte en pensar en ello ya que estoy más que acostumbrado a ambientes fríos como este.

—¿Porque los dormitorios de Slytherin se encontraban en las mazmorras?

—Si, por eso también— le respondió de manera que dejó a Hermione con más dudas de las esperadas ante una respuesta sencilla como se merecía su pregunta.

El rostro de Hermione pasó de la frustración por no tener la respuesta que se suponía correcta a su pregunta, y que la haría pensar aún más en Draco, a una de inmensa alegría una vez sus pies estaban cubiertos por aquellas botas. Para diversión de Draco, Hermione se paseó por el cubo de fría piedra disfrutando el poder hacerlo sin sentir como se le clavaban agujas de hielo en las plantas de sus pies mientras daba cada paso.

—¿Alguien parece mucho más contenta en estos momentos, Granger?

—Mucho, Malfoy. La verdad es que hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien.

La amable, y sincera, sonrisa de Hermione parecía fuera de lugar dado el lugar en el que se encontraban pero, fino como era Malfoy para comprender a la gente, supo que no se refería, por lo menos, solamente al par de botas si no a su vida en general. Lo que, sumado a su repetida negación acerca de estar con Ron, dejaba claro que su vida había cambiado algo más de lo esperado con el paso de los años fuera de Hogwarts.

—Granger, acércate— le dijo Draco, sonando una vez más como una orden que como una petición por su parte pero Hermione, aún jubilosa por su par de cálidas nuevas botas, decidió dejar pasar aquel tono de voz por su parte y se acercó a él.

Como Draco se encontraba algo reclinado de espaldas, Hermione no se percató de lo cerca que se había colocado, al detenerse, nuevamente, en el mismo lugar entre las piernas del, antiguo pero siempre, Slytherin, hasta que este se irguió y casi llegó a rozar su cuerpo con su propio rostro si no hubiera retrocedido a tiempo. Lo que si no pudo evitar fue que las manos de Draco agarraran, por la cintura, su pantalón del pijama y tirara de él hacia abajo para quitárselo.

Lo único que pudo hacer Hermione como respuesta fue el gritar por la sorpresa de semejante acción antes de agacharse, doblándose al tiempo que cruzaba sus piernas, mientras se cubría con ambas manos para evitar mostrar… nada. Cuando los ojos de Hermione superaron el susto por la acción de Draco se percató de que seguía llevando puesto el pantalón del pijama. Al alzar la vista hacia Draco se encontró con que este tenía en sus manos una copia del pantalón y en su rostro una sonrisa cargada de humor y suficiencia.

—La verdad es que puedo decirlo sin temor a equivocarme: Nunca me cansaré de esto, Granger— le dijo a través de su amplia sonrisa mientras disfrutaba del rubor que empezaba a cubrir las mejillas de Hermione.

Antes de que pudiera echarle en cara lo que el consideraba divertido, y que la tenía a ella como objeto de su diversión, Draco lanzó el pantalón, que le había copiado con un silencioso _Geminio_, para que, en su lugar, tocara el suelo una enorme cama que ocupaba una buena porción del espacio del cubo. Tamaño King Size circular cubierta por sedosas sábanas más almohadas y almohadones por todos lados de un color tan Slytherin que Hermione no pudo evitar un bufido contrariado por la elección tomada por Draco, obviamente para molestarla y tener un poco de diversión a su costa, a pesar de la fuerte impresión que le hacía el ver la cama. _¡__**Una**__ cama!_, se trató de hacer recordar. Una cama y ellos eran dos por mucho que tuviera unos dos metros de diámetro.

—No esperarás que vaya a dormir contigo, Malfoy— pero, por mucha postura que pusiera, con sus manos en las caderas y con la frente ligeramente fruncida en gesto molesto, Draco la ignoró levantándose del suelo y dedicándole la misma sonrisa sugerente a la cama como a la propia Hermione—. ¿Verdad?

—Siempre exagerando, Granger. Ya somos adultos, por lo menos uno de nosotros— y el muy engreído ahora se atrevía a llamarla cría con una total muestra de descaro por su parte—. Y no sé de qué te estás quejando pues esta cama es lo suficientemente grande para que toda la prole Weasel pudiera dormir en ella. Si te sientes ofendida, o no quieres compartirla conmigo, no hay problema. El suelo no discrimina a nadie, Granger.

Hermione bajó la vista al frío, y duro, suelo para pasarlo luego a ¡¿Draco? Claro que no, su mirada solamente tuvo que pasar por delante de él para llegar hasta la cama. ¿Y por qué esas palabras sonaban tan contradictoriamente bien y mal al mismo tiempo? Sabía el motivo pero se negaba a pararse a pensar mucho en él, la de despertarse habiendo dormido sobre su pecho y descubriendo que no había sido una, para nada, desagradable experiencia que habría podido buscar repetir si no fuera porque ahora se encontraba consciente. Además de que la cama se veía tan mullida, suave, cálida y agradable que daban ganas de lanzarse sobre ella ahora mismo.

—¿Tan difícil elección resulta para ti, Granger?— le preguntó Draco al ver como Hermione repetía el movimiento paseando su vista ante sus dos, para ella tres, posibilidades en donde poder dormir. _Aunque solamente podrías estar de esa manera si decides compartir la cama_, se recordó que Draco no se quedaría con ella en el suelo si dejase que su testarudez le ganara la batalla en la elección.

—Estoy pensando, Malfoy. Aún tengo tiempo, tampoco es que ya sea hora de meterse en la cama para dormir.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior al haberse referido ya a la cama como posibilidad futura en donde dormir. Y el que Draco sonriera de aquella manera tampoco le ayudaba en nada.

—Siempre podemos encontrar algo que hacer mientras tanto, Granger— la manera que enarcaba la ceja, tan sugestiva, lograba que Hermione sintiera escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Y ya no podía echarle la culpa al suelo por culpa de aquellas botas que calzaba, como tampoco podía el seguir ocultando la reacción de su cuerpo porque no haría si no atraer, aún más la atención de Malfoy hacia sus pechos. Aunque eso parecía haber sucedido desde el principio y sin que nada pudiera hacer para evitarlo, por lo que no vio nada malo, o eso creía, en cruzarse de brazos.

_Debes tener cuidado, Granger. Por mucho tiempo que pase sigue siendo un Slytherin, así que no te olvides de que tú eres una Gryffindor._

—Malfoy— el tono de Hermione era de clara advertencia pero, en su lugar, sólo logró que la sonrisa de Draco se hiciera, si cabe, más pronunciada.

—No sé tu, Granger, pero a mí me vendría muy bien una ducha.

Ahora Hermione mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en una actitud, claramente, defensiva. Su mirada no se apartaba de Draco, para no perderse cualquier gesto por su parte, por si acaso. Ni siquiera le tembló, acostumbrada a cuando le copió sus propios pantalones, cuando hizo ademán de quitarse los suyos propios. Tardó bastante, un tiempo en que sus ojos dieron buena cuenta de aquella parte, hasta ahora, oculta por parte de Draco, hasta que Hermione reaccionó ante el hecho de que, en esta ocasión, Draco no había usado el _Geminio_ y si se había quitado los pantalones. Al final apartó la mirada, dándole la espalda a Draco, otro error, por supuesto, y sintiendo como su rostro se le había encendido como hacía años que no lo hacía de esta manera, y por este tipo de situaciones.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Malfoy?— le preguntó Hermione y, por el tono alterado de su voz, se la podía saber nerviosa.

—¿Y tú eres la bruja de mayor talento de nuestra generación, Granger? Ya te lo dije: Voy a tomar una ducha— al tenerlo a su espalda Hermione no pudo ver como, ahora si, Draco usó _Geminio_ para copiar su pantalón y, mientras lanzaba el original sobre la cama, transfiguró la copia en el habitáculo de una ducha—. Hay sitio para dos si te apetece, Granger— le dijo manteniendo las puertas correderas aún abiertas.

Con cuidado, para comprobar que no había ningún peligro _a la vista_, Hermione se volvió al encontrarse con que Draco ya estaba en la ducha. Y, si, tal y como dijo, esta tenía el tamaño suficiente para que dos personas pudieran ducharse al mismo tiempo. _¿No me digas que te lo estás planteando en serio, Granger?_ Cierto era que sería de ayuda el hacerlo pues, para ducharse, Draco debería echar mano del hechizo _Aguamenti_ y tampoco estaba para tener que gastar energía en dos duchas cuando estaba claro que podían compartir una entre los dos. _No obstante ambos somos adultos, ¿verdad?_ Y, en verdad necesitaba una ducha para poder lavar mucho más que su propio cuerpo, que a pesar del hechizo usado antes por Draco, aún sentía sucio y húmedo. Además de que sería una experiencia de lo más relajante, o lo sería si no fuera porque la tendría que compartir con Draco y, de esta manera, no sabría como poder definirla.

_Sois adultos y puedes hacerlo, Granger. Si en vez de Malfoy fuera Harry o Ron tú ni siquiera… vale, si, ni en broma te atreverías a ducharte con cualquiera de ellos dos pero, aquí, estamos hablando de Malfoy, no de uno de tus mejores amigos. ¿No dicen que hay que mantener mucho más cerca a tus enemigos que cerca de tus amigos? Aunque estoy segura de que no se referían a una cercanía existente al ducharte con tu enemigo, por muy antiguo enemigo que fuera._

—Mantén tus manos para ti, Malfoy, y no tendremos ningún problema.

—¿Entonces no quieres que te lave la _espalda_, Granger?— no necesitó verla para sentir como se estrechaba su mirada, endureciéndose, al tiempo que lanzaba un bufido de molestia—. Muy bien, muy bien, mis manos para mí solo. Entendido.

Hermione aún se estaba replanteando si no necesitaría el pasarse por el ala de cuidados mentales de San Mungo para ver si algo la había afectado gravemente a su raciocinio para aceptar tomar una ducha con Draco Malfoy. Lo peor era que ya se encontraba llevando, únicamente, sus bragas puestas, ni idea de cómo había sido capaz de quitarse incluso sus recién estrenadas botas sin darse cuenta de ello y, la inevitabilidad de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le llegó con fuerza que logró formarle un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Necesitas una mano ahí, Granger?

El **¡NO!** de Hermione fue exageradamente claro para cualquiera y le decía a ella misma que lo que pretendía hacer era una locura, que debía de haber perdido la cabeza, por culpa de verse en este lugar, para pensar siquiera en compartir una ducha con Draco. Y el que ahora las bragas estuvieran en su mano y no puestas tampoco le ayudaba en nada más que en tener que admitir que una parte de ella, una que no debía pensar mucho de manera racional, no podía esperar más para meterse en aquella ducha.

—Cierra los ojos— le pidió Hermione antes de que pudiera morderse la lengua. Para su sorpresa no hubo risas por parte de Draco si no un silencio que hablaba en voz mucho más alta—. Pues date la vuelta, Malfoy.

Hermione se reprendió por su lastimero tono de voz cuando tenía que haber sonado fuerte y seguro de si misma. Ya no era la chiquilla de Hogwarts si no toda una mujer aunque, claro está, esto no la habilitaba para poder ducharse con Draco sin sentirse azorada como nunca antes lo estuvo. Por mucho que sea la bruja de mayor talento de esta época, eso no la preparó para compartir una ducha con Draco Malfoy.

—Adelante, Granger— con cierta suspicacia Hermione se asomó a la ducha para encontrarse, para su sorpresa inicial, con que Draco, en verdad, se encontraba de espaldas a ella. Claro que esto le ofrecía una nueva vista por su parte. Una tersa, dura y compacta vista de la anatomía de Draco—. ¿Disfrutando de algo que te guste, Granger?

El rubor solamente era para ella, dado que Draco, estando de espaldas, no podría ser testigo de cómo se le incendiaron las mejillas cuando los ojos de Hermione habían examinado, hasta el más mínimo detalle, aquel cuerpo que se le presentaba para su única visión. Le costó más de lo que nunca pudiera haber imaginado pero, al final, logró levantar la vista. Claro que aquella espalda tampoco le resultaba indiferente.

—Me parece que no ha sido tan buena idea, Malfoy— pero cerró las puertas de la ducha tras ella una vez entró en la ducha—. Aquí no vamos a tener espacio para nosotros dos… y tu ego.

—Pues, entonces ya sabes lo que debes hacer, arrímate, Granger.

—Ni se te ocurra, Malfoy. O perderás más de lo que te puedas imaginar— le advirtió en un tono amenazador que, a pesar de resultarlo realmente, también logró hacerle sonreír a Draco.

—Mira que eres cría, Granger. Como si dos adultos como nosotros no pudieran compartir una _inocente_ ducha sin terminar por querer saltarle al cuello del otro para abrírselo.

No la conversación que uno supondría para tener en la ducha. Y tampoco era que lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, acerca de saltarle al cuello, fuera el abrírselo, precisamente.

—Uno, no soy ninguna cría, si no que soy realista, Malfoy. Dos, ¿tú, _adulto_?— no pudo evitar, ni lo pretendió, una carcajada de su parte—. Para eso es necesario algo más que cumplir años, Malfoy. Tres, puedo asegurarte que nunca hay nada _inocente_ cuando estás involucrado, Malfoy. Y, por último, cuatro, no saltaría a tu cuello ni para eso. Para qué cuando es más sencillo usar la varita… por mucho que ahora no la tenga.

La sonrisa de Draco dio paso a unas carcajadas por su parte.

—Muy bien, Granger. Mantendré mis manos para mi mismo. Por lo menos alguien disfrutará de ellas— Draco pudo sentir la tensión en el ambiente y se felicitó por ello. Colocó una mano sobre una representación de agua que había en la pared—. _Aguamenti_.

Ni un segundo pasó, el tiempo que tardó el agua en caer sobre ellos, para que un alarido surgiera de labios de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Continuará

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

No puedo decir nada más que: Muchísimas gracias por los **REVIEWS** recibidos por parte de…

**Luna-maga.  
****Velvet9uchiha.  
****Elodieh.  
****Gabe Logan.  
****Betzacosta.  
****Ginegine.**

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos** de:

**Zzamantha.  
****LithiumGahan.  
****Giambonne.  
****Elodieh.  
****Ginegine.  
****Pao2093.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

**Velvet9uchiha.  
****NemesisAg.  
****LithiumGahan.  
****Elodieh.  
****Ginegine.  
****Pao2093.  
****Emily Malfoy Evans.  
****Princesaartemisa.**

Por supuesto que siempre esperando por más de vuestras palabras… tanto para quienes dejan **REVIEWS** como por quienes se han fijado, de alguna manera, en este fic.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	5. Chapter 4

**Nexus**

Por un instante Draco pensó que toda esta situación se acercaba a su final porque, por muy paredes de piedra que fueran las del cubo en el que se encontraban, sin saber de cuál podía tratarse su grosor, no podía imaginar que semejante alarido por parte de Hermione pudiera llegar a pasar desapercibido y no lograr atravesar cualquier tipo de muro posible.

Luego pensó en otra situación más cercana cuando Hermione se le abalanzó echándole las manos al cuello y apretándose contra él como si pudiera querer atravesarlo por simple contacto. En esta corta distancia sus gritos no resultaban tan agradables pero, por suerte para los tímpanos de Draco, la atención del Slytherin se centró en el contacto de cierta parte anatómica de Hermione y, además, pareció poder controlarse lo suficiente para susurrarle unas palabras al oído.

—¡Está helada!— logró decirle a pesar de la manera en que le castañeaban los dientes a Hermione.

Solamente fue escucharla para que el agua dejara de caer sobre ellos y lo único que se podía llegar a escuchar eran los dientes de Hermione golpeándose entre ellos de una manera muy rítmica, atrayente.

—¿Estás bien, Granger?— le preguntó Draco por mucho que no era algo necesario de hacer ya que se la veía, y sentía contra su cuerpo, temblando de puro frío. A diferencia del de Draco que no hacía si no subir de temperatura.

—Claro que no estoy bien, Malfoy— logró decirle cuando controló a sus alterados dientes que ya castañeaban con menos intensidad. Tal vez el hecho de que la mano de Draco la estuviera frotando por toda la espalda para calentarla, en el buen sentido de la palabra, o consolarla, tuviera mucho que ver en ello. No obstante se trataba de una agradable sensación que proporcionaba calma—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre usar agua tan fría como esa?

—¿Tan fría?— y el tono del muchacho era de absoluta perplejidad—. Pero si es de la misma temperatura que siempre uso.

Podía escucharse la sinceridad en sus palabras y Hermione no pudo evitar levantar el rostro del pecho de Draco para verle a la cara para comprobar si en ella también se encontraba visible esa sinceridad.

Lo estaba.

—¿Tú te duchas con esta agua tan helada? No me extraña que no sintieras el frío del suelo— dijo sin ocultar su asombro ante este hecho pero no siendo capaz de leer el gesto que se formó en el rostro de Draco—. ¿Ocurre algo, Malfoy?

—No sé a qué temperatura poner entonces el agua, Granger. ¿Estaría a tu gusto si fuera el opuesto a como me gusta a mí? O tal vez no— añadió al ver la cara de pánico de Hermione.

—No quiero pasar de helarme a escaldarme, Malfoy. Un agradable término medio. Un poco más caliente que la temperatura corporal… de alguien que no seas tú, Malfoy. ¿Qué pasa ahora?— le preguntó al ver la pensativa manera en que estaba mirando para ella.

Draco soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza pero no pudo evitarlo porque unos segundos más y ya no sería capaz de mantener bajo control a sus propias manos que ansiaban agarrar aquel cuerpo cálido y húmedo que estaba pegado contra el suyo propio. Pruebas más complicadas ha sufrido pero no tan agradables.

—Sé que me arrepentiré luego pero, ¿sabes dónde estás, Granger?

La pregunta, de primeras, no le encontraba ningún sentido ya que ninguno de los dos sabía dónde se encontraban y fue, solamente, cuando su cuerpo se movió, que se dio de cuenta de que estaba pegada al cuerpo de Draco. Al cuerpo duro, caliente, a pesar del agua fría que recibieron, y húmedo de Draco. Ruborizándose se apartó al instante de él dándole la espalda al tiempo.

—Sabía que me arrepentiría, y que lo haría tan rápido— se amonestó a si mismo por no haber sido capaz de morderse la lengua. No pudo evitar el mirar para su pecho y comprobar si aquellos erectos pezones le habían llegado a marcar. Por lo menos su dureza hacía posible el creerlo. No lo hicieron—. No sabía que fueras capaz de enrojecer desde el rostro hasta la punta de los dedos de tus pies, Granger. Por cierto, tienes un perfecto c…

—¡La vista al frente, Malfoy!

La imperiosa orden no hizo si no gracia a Draco, a pesar de que la siguió, por un tiempo, por lo menos, y las risas de su parte no hicieron si no tensar aún más a Hermione, junto al resto de su cuerpo, para disfrute de Draco. El Slytherin paseó su mirada de las manos de ella, que ahora formaban unos puños perfectos, hasta los pies, tras su obligado paso por su terso trasero, en donde sus dedos también imitaban los de sus manos apretándolos de tal forma que un pensamiento llenó la mente de Draco.

_Hay mejores maneras de provocar esa reacción, y mucho más placenteras._

—Enfríate, Granger— le dijo justo antes de que empezara a caer una agradable lluvia, a la temperatura correcta que logró relajar a Hermione de la tensión que la había embargado hasta ahora en la ducha—. La verdad, cualquiera diría que sigues siendo la misma chiquilla de Hogwarts en vez de la, a la vista está, mujer en la que te has convertido. Cuidado con los ojos, Granger.

No tuvo tiempo de tratar de disfrutar de la agradable sensación que le provocaba la nueva temperatura del agua, que logró sacarle un suspiro de pura relajación, para llegar a encontrarse molesta por las palabras de Draco.

—¿Qué es lo que insin…? Mierda. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Pero por qué a mí?

No sabía de dónde salió pero se le había metido jabón, o champú, en el ojo y picaba como si de un _Cruciatus_ se tratara.

—Espera, Granger, permíteme.

—¡¿Qué haces?— para ella nada bueno podía venir del contacto de las manos de Draco pero, para su sorpresa, o decepción, solamente la hizo intercambiar sitio con él.

—Déjame ver. No seas cría, Granger.

—Ya puedo yo sola, Malfoy. No necesito tú ayuda… y deja de llamarme cría.

—Y aquí seguiremos hasta… bueno, en verdad podemos quedar aquí hasta que caigamos muertos si te paras a pensarlo, ¿no?

Esto logró que Hermione dejara de oponer resistencia y permitió a Malfoy que le lavase el ojo irritado por el jabón. Claro que tenía razón. No sabían donde se encontraban, ni el por qué. Sin comida, aunque ninguno de ellos era de estómago necesitado como Ron, o cualquier Weasley, ni nada más que con la excepción de lo que pudiera proporcionarles Draco. Y tampoco podían abusar de ello porque podían llegar a agotarlo y luego no tendrían ningún tipo de magia de su lado.

—Ya está, Granger. Fíjate que así de calladita estás más guapa pero, a pesar de ello— Hermione parpadeaba de seguido para acomodar la visión de su ojo para quedarse con el rostro de Draco observándola desde su buena altura que los separaba—, sigo prefiriéndote cuando no puedes quedarte en silencio.

—Gracias, por lo del ojo y, por lo segundo… ¿gracias?

—Bienvenida, Granger. Y ten cuidado con el champú de esta vez— Draco los volvió a intercambiar de lugar haciendo que ella le diera la espalda.

Y, a pesar de las palabras de Draco, Hermione se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo en el que se dedicó a lavarse el pelo pero, claramente, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Draco también se lavaba el pelo pero, para él, eligió otro champú, de los que se encontraban en la parte superior del cubículo, y que había que colocar su mano sobre la marca del elegido para que brotara, para evitar el acabar oliendo igual que ella. Draco Malfoy solamente olía igual que una chica de una sola manera y no era por haberse lavado con el mismo champú y jabón que ella.

La ducha pasó en silencio, y tomándose todo el tiempo necesario, en el que salvaron ciertos momentos en los cuales tuvieron que cambiar las posiciones para conseguir el espacio necesario para lavar ciertas partes, y sin que ninguno hubiera hecho nada para evitarlo. Ni una palabra, ni un desliz aprovechando la actual desnudez. No. Actuaron de una manera adulta y responsable que no podía negar el hecho de que incluso ellos dos podían llegar a un acuerdo. Y si no fuera porque se había duchado junto a Hermione, Draco habría encontrado todo esto una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.

—Aguarda un momento, Granger— la voz de Draco la detuvo ante las puertas de la ducha. Sintió como posó las manos sobre sus hombros pero trató de no responder de ninguna manera. Algo más difícil fue no hacerlo ante el susurro de su voz a su oído—. _Aresco_— y Hermione sintió como su cuerpo se secaba por completo. A pesar de ello, Draco no la soltó—. No queremos caer enfermos, ¿verdad, Granger? _Aeris Calidus_. Ahora ve.

Hermione no le dijo nada cuando sintió todo su cuerpo ser cubierto por un manto que le proporcionó una calidez tal que hizo desaparecer la fría sensación del ambiente en el exterior de la ducha. Una vez a una distancia prudencial de Draco, Hermione soltó un aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estaba guardando, salvo por el detalle de que esto no hizo si no elevar sus pechos. Suerte de que Draco no había robado alguna mirada para ellos, ¿verdad?

Cuando Draco la siguió, lo hizo con calma y sin prisas, primero transformó la ducha nuevamente y, en esta ocasión, lo hizo en lo que parecía una especie de armario, de unos dos metros de altura por algo más de un metro de ancho, que dejó en una de las esquinas del cubo de piedra, y luego caminó tranquilamente hasta la cama, en donde se encontraba una cubierta Hermione. En ningún momento la mirada de la castaña se alzó del montículo formado por sus rodillas bajo las sábanas.

—Ya puedes mirar, Granger. Tu honor está, nuevamente, a salvo— le dijo Draco una vez cubierto en la cama.

—¿Piensas dormir así,… desnudo?— le preguntó volviendo la vista hacia él y señaló el pantalón de Draco que descansaba a los pies de la cama.

—¿Nerviosa por algo, Granger?— ella entrecerró los ojos como si tratara de hacerle explotar la cabeza, o usar _Legeremens_ con él—. Si quieres puedo cambiarte esas ropas por algo más apropiado para ponerse en la cama, ¿un salto de cama, un camisón o, simplemente, un sensual conjunto de lencería?

—Yo no uso de eso, Malfoy. ¡Por Merlín! No, no duermo desnuda. ¿Es qué no puedes pensar en otra cosa, Malfoy? Uso pijamas.

Draco le ofreció una amplia sonrisa.

—Recuerdo verte usar camisones, Granger. Aún temes acabar enseñándome las bragas porque, debo confesarte, que sigo esperando por ello. Aunque en esta ocasión no tienes bragas que mostrarme— Hermione no estaba segura de cómo había hecho Draco para percatarse de ese hecho sin haberla visto vestirse y olvidarse de ponerse sus bragas, que ahora se encontraban bajo el colchón, en su lado de la cama—. No pongas esa cara, Granger. Debes saber que resulta muy difícil no pensar en sexo teniéndote al lado, y menos después de verte desnuda y compartido una ducha juntos.

—Por eso no quería ducharme contigo, Malfoy.

—¿Porque ahora no puedes dejar de pensar en mí desnudo, Granger?— un ligero rubor, que se le escapó del férreo control de Hermione, le sirvió como respuesta—. No te preocupes porque eso es algo que les pasa a todas las mujeres que me conocen.

—Eres increíble, Malfoy— bufó desesperada ante la actitud del Slytherin.

—No, no, Granger— la amonestó con condescendencia—. Eso debes decírmelo después de haberte llevado a los más altos clímax del placer.

—¿Puedes ayudarme con mi top, Malfoy?— le preguntó con voz inocente que logró sacarle una victoriosa sonrisa a Draco.

—Mi placer.

De eso estaba más que segura pero Hermione tenía otras cosas en mente. En verdad tenía demasiadas y necesitaba preparar una tabla para ordenar todos esos pensamientos en una especie de orden coherente con la lógica que Hermione usa para dirigir su vida.

—Querría que me lo cambiaras por algo más… bueno, para algo que me mantenga más caliente y menos helada en este lugar, Malfoy.

Hermione disfrutó viendo como aquella sonrisa se le quedó congelada en el rostro de Draco de una manera más de incredulidad que de gusto. Estaba segura que lo último que podía querer hacer Draco era el cubrir aún más el cuerpo de ella pero, ¿qué iba a hacer si no después de haber quedado en ayudarla en lo que ella pidiera?

—Menuda pérdida de magia— bufó Draco pasándose una mano por su pelo que, a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo, uno del cual ella no había robado algunas miradas de reojo entre sus dedos, seguía húmedo y se encontraba libre y caía sobre su rostro. A pesar de sus quejas, Draco hizo lo que Hermione le pidió—. Ya tenías suficientes sábanas para cubrirte, Granger.

Hermione no pudo evitar abrir los ojos temerosa cuando aquella mano se le acercó sobre su cuerpo ya que, siguiendo la dirección que llevaba, iba directa contra uno de sus pechos. Cuando tenía sus manos a medio camino para interceptarla, la de Draco cambió de dirección hasta apoyarse sobre la tela de su hombro. Lo peor no era que la dejó en evidencia si no la maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro de Draco.

—¿Miedo, Granger?

—Ya quisieras, Malfoy.

Ella no pudo evitar sacarle la lengua, por muy veintiañera que fuera, y darse cuenta del error al ver como Draco enarcaba una ceja de aquella manera que no podía hacerla pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo sexy que se veía.

—¿Es una invitación?— durante este intercambio de perlas de sabiduría, Draco le transfiguró el top de tal manera que ahora tenía unas mangas largas hasta un poco por encima de sus muñecas pero, a diferencia de esta longitud, el jersey se detenía justo por debajo de sus pechos dándole un aspecto de lo más arrebatadoramente sensual. Por lo menos a ojos de Draco—. Tal vez no fue tan mala idea por tu parte, Granger.

—¡Malfoy!— las protestas de Hermione se detuvieron en el momento de alzar los brazos sobre su cabeza pues se llevaba el jersey con ella y exponía sus pechos justo hasta antes de poder mostrar sus pezones—. ¡Sigues siendo un hurón pervertido!

—Mr. Hurón Pervertido para ti, Granger— le aclaró sin perder su sonrisa—. Además de uno con muy buen gusto. ¿Me estás diciendo que no te gusta el jersey de cachemira? Tengo entendido que es muy suave al tacto y un excelente aislante térmico.

Hermione no quería darle la razón a Draco, no después del talle elegido para su jersey, pero debía admitir que tenía razón con respecto a la cachemira.

—¿Es por eso que has rateado su longitud, Malfoy?— le preguntó entre molesta y provocadora—. ¿Te cuesta realizar algo de tan buena calidad?

Su respuesta fue que el jersey alcanzó hasta un par de dedos antes de llegar a su ombligo, algo que Hermione dio por válido, y también le transfiguró el pantalón con el mismo tejido de cachemira, al pasarle un dedo por la cintura del pantalón, enviándole un escalofrío por su cuerpo y que provocó que, cierto ardor de su cuerpo, se expandiera por el resto de él.

—Y haz algo con ese pelo que parece que estemos en nuestros primeros años en Hogwarts nuevamente— le dijo cogiendo uno de los almohadones y arrojándoselo, sin fuerza para no golpearla, al tiempo que se transfiguraba en un cepillo para el pelo.

Hermione lo cogió al vuelo sin muchos problemas. Tal vez no fuera una buscadora pero el cepillo tampoco era una snitch. Antes de poder quejarse de la falta de un espejo en donde mirarse, se dio cuenta que venía uno incluido en el dorso del cepillo.

—Gracias, Malfoy— le agradeció, con una sonrisa, mientras empezaba a cepillarse su cabello—. Por todo.

—Eres bienvenida, Granger— le replicó mientras daba unas palmadas en la cama justo a su lado. Esto no hizo si no mucha gracia a Hermione y robarle unas risas por su parte.

—En tus sueños.

—Siempre, Granger, pero ahora me gustaría algo más,… real— añadió con esa media sonrisa que seguía siendo su mejor arma de seducción, o de turbación en el caso de Hermione.

Ella volvió la vista al frente centrando toda su atención en peinarse y tratar de aparcar cualquier otro tipo de pensamiento, aquellos en los que se encontraba Draco, la cama en la que se encontraban y la falta de ropa, lo más apartado de la superficie de su mente. Además de que, ahora, era el mejor momento para pensar con calma sobre lo que les estaba sucediendo. _Sobre por qué estamos en este lugar_, se aclaró Hermione a si misma, _no sobre lo que pensamos el uno del otro_. Claro que, el preguntar, no conllevaba el tener que mirar para Draco. Por lo menos hasta que se sintiera totalmente confidente de si misma.

—Antes dijiste que a mí me buscarían por no aparecer por el trabajo— vale que él dijo que no la echarían de menos tan pronto y fue ella quien lo dijo, pero tampoco era para ser muy puntillosos en esos detalles—, pero, ¿a ti, quién te echará de menos esta mañana?

Ella siguió con su mirada fija en sus rodillas ignorando el movimiento en la cama que indicaba que Draco había cambiado de postura. Ahora se encontraba de lado mirando para Hermione con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, con el codo sobre la almohada.

—¿Tu sutil manera de averiguar si estoy libre y sin compromiso para que no tengas problemas de conciencia cuando acabes por abalanzarte sobre mi apetecible cuerpo, Granger?

—Y en esta cama tampoco hay espacio suficiente para compartirlo contigo y tu ego, Malfoy. Algo que no me sorprende en absoluto— le respondió sin detener el movimiento de su cepillo—. Lo que quiero saber es si alguien se percatará de tu ausencia aunque, conociéndote, estoy seguro que nadie lo haría salvo tu madre.

—Mi madre. Si, es muy posible que se percate de mi ausencia— respondió con voz calmada, en vez de la furia que Hermione esperaba al traer a su madre a la conversación—. Salvo por el hecho de que tengo veinticinco años y solamente la veo en festividades y algunos fines de semana. Por Merlín, Granger. ¿En qué clase de Mundo vives tú? Me parece que ya es hora de ofrecerles algo de paz a tus padres.

—Yo no agobio a mis padres, Malfoy— protestó con algo más de la fuerza necesaria para responderle—. Es más, desde que supe que era una bruja he pasado menos y menos tiempo con ellos. Tienes razón. Somos adultos y nuestras vidas no tienen que regirse por las de ellos. Vivo bajo mi propio techo y con mis propias reglas. Puedo hacer lo que quiera y tener los horarios que me apetezcan.

—_Alguien está divagando_— canturreó Draco para molestia de Hermione que tuvo que refrenarse para no ponerse a arrancarse mechones de su cabello antes de percatarse de ello—. Además pensaba que estábamos hablando de mí, Granger.

—Tú eres un egocéntrico que siempre quiere hablar de si mismo, Malfoy. Estoy seguro que la pobre infeliz que metiste en tu cama se dará cuenta de tu desaparición por la ausencia de tu constante parloteo más que por tu propia ausencia.

Draco estaba disfrutando de esta, si se le podía llamar así, agradable conversación con Hermione. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así y sabía cuando fue la última vez. Cierto. La última vez que _habló_ con ella.

—¿Sabes a qué me he dedicado la mayor parte de mi tiempo tras superar mis ÉXTASIS con las mejores calificaciones posibles?— Hermione no pudo evitar el rodar los ojos ante esa aseveración, a pesar de ser cierta, pero, claro está, también sus propios ÉXTASIS fueron superados con las mejores notas y no iba por ahí presumiendo de ello. Además ya habían pasado casi diez años de aquello. Volviendo a la pregunta de Draco, como estaba claro que era una pregunta retórica permaneció en silencio para permitirle que la iluminase con su _sabiduría_—. A buscar a mi futura esposa. Encantador, ¿verdad?

Hermione siguió acicalando su cabello pero se percató de que sus movimientos se detuvieron un instante ante la respuesta de Draco. Claro, como si algo así pudiera llegar a afectarla. Seguro, ¿y qué más?

—Me parece algo que solamente a un mujeriego como tú podría ocurrírsele como medio de vida. Además de que no sé cómo puedes tardar tanto si los sangre pura sois un número tan bajo de la población hoy en día y tú desechas a las mujeres demasiado rápido para incluso considerar llamarlo _affaire_, Malfoy.

—Primero, no lo considero un medio de vida. Para serte sincero no he pasado mucho tiempo ante semejante tarea, literalmente hablando. Segundo, a pesar de todo, resulta muy interesante el conocer, _a fondo_, a todas las posibles futuras esposas de un servidor, Granger. Y, tercero, yo no he dicho nada de centrarme, únicamente, en las sangre pura— esto si que hizo que Hermione volteara la cabeza para mirar a Draco—. No sé de qué te puedes sorprender, Granger.

—¿Te estás quedando conmigo?— y Hermione se arrepintió enormemente de la elección de sus palabras. Negó con la cabeza antes de continuar—. Estás insinuando qué consideras la posibilidad de elegir como esposa a una mujer que no sea sangre pura y te preguntas por qué me sorprendo. ¡Bloodyhell! Si tú eres el bloody Draco Slytherin Sangre Pura Malfoy.

—La gente cambia, Granger.

—Joder, y ahora vas y te consideras gente. ¿Es qué ya estamos en Navidad? Porque esto parece un bloody milagro navideño.

—Pues ya debe cansar porque lleva casi diez años en marcha, Granger. Para tu información, decirte que salí tanto con sangres pura como con mestizas y— el extremo de sus labios se enarcó más allá de lo posible—, también, con hijas de muggles. Por último añadir que encuentro terriblemente sexy tu manera de jurar, Granger.

Allí estaba Hermione Jane Granger, la bruja más inteligente de esta generación y, probablemente, de unas cuantas más, mirando para Draco Malfoy con la boca abierta que ni siquiera Ron, en un momento de inanición, habría sido capaz de abrirla de semejante manera para tragar toda la comida que le fuera posible.

—¡¿Saliste con chicas hijas de muggles?— Hermione no pudo evitar la aclaración posterior—. ¡¿Con hijas de muggles incluso sin que tuvieran un mínimo de magia en ella?

El asombro de Hermione no se podría enmascarar ni con el más potente de los hechizos conocidos así que, ¿para qué molestarse en tratar de ocultarlo?

—Verás, Granger. Tú estuviste en primera línea en la Segunda Guerra y, una vez acabada, proporcionasteis, no sólo libertad a la gente, si no algo más importante, por lo menos para mí. Comprensión acerca de lo que de verdad importa y, por supuesto, libertad de elección. Claro que mis padres, léase mi padre, no estaba muy contento cuando le conté cuales serían mis intenciones pero, como aprendió por las malas, me quiere demasiado para tratar de obligarme a seguir unas _tradiciones_ que implicarían el seguir los deseos de Voldemort. Por ello, al final, aceptaron el hecho de que tenía el derecho de poder elegir a la mujer con la que casarme, sin importar su tipo de sangre o estatus social. Simplemente querían que fuera feliz— Hermione había quedado embobada ante el discurso, revelador, de Draco—. ¿No dijiste que habías leído sobre mí en el Profeta, Granger? Si incluso he salido con algunas squibs. Noticia que fue portada por varios días. Lo que deberías haber visto fue la reacción de mi padre ante esa decisión pero, qué puedo decir, eran unas chicas interesantes.

—No, dije que también salías en el Profeta y yo, esas noticias, me las pasaba porque no me interesaban lo más mínimo, Malfoy— le dijo tratando de recuperar su compostura.

Draco se detuvo en recordar esa parte de la conversación y, para su desgracia, ella tenía razón, como parecía ser norma común, pero se encogió de hombros quitándole toda importancia. Además de que tenía, ante el desconocimiento de las chicas con las que salió, una buena carta bajo su manga, por mucho que no tuviera mangas en estos momentos.

—Aunque no es tan increíble ya que, lo único que has hecho, es aprovecharte de lo hecho por Harry, y los demás que le ayudamos, para aumentar tus posibilidades para salir con un mayor número de desesperadas. Tal vez sea yo pero me parece que esa no era la naturaleza por la que combatimos en la guerra.

—Vamos, Granger. Debes admitir que, aparte de la fortuna de mi familia, el lustre, recuperado tras el fiasco de ese bloody mestizo, aquí elige al que prefieras de los dos— la referencia más que clara hacia Voldemort y Harry— y, obviamente— Draco deslizó una mano recorriendo lenta, y tortuosamente, su torso hasta llegar demasiado cerca de su bajo vientre en donde Hermione fue capaz de usar todas sus fuerzas para apartar su mirada—, un cuerpo sumamente atractivo que todas gustan de probar para que las lleve hasta la Gloria en donde nunca más podrán llegar luego de mí.

—Si sigues así nos quedaremos sin el poco espacio de este lugar por culpa de tu ego, Malfoy— Hermione trataba de controlarse pero sus manos estaban tratando su cabello de una manera algo más violenta de lo normal pero no se quejaba de los tirones que se producía por ello—. Y, como dije, **desesperadas**.

—A pesar de ello, debo decirte que la chica más interesante con la que me he cruzado fue una sangre pura.

Hermione no pudo evitar un bufido de incredulidad ante ese hecho.

—Y a nadie le ha sorprendido que así fuera, Malfoy— dijo Hermione incapaz de poder ocultar el fastidio y molestia de su voz.

—¿Quieres saber su nombre, Granger?— le preguntó Draco sin apartar la vista de ella pareciendo disfrutar de la creciente irritabilidad de la muchacha—. Es posible que la conozcas.

—Que no haya comido no quiere decir que no vaya a echar los hígados, Malfoy. ¡Si, ya sé que sólo tenemos un hígado!— añadió verdaderamente molesta. _Como diga Lavender le hago tragarse el cepillo… al infierno con el cepillo, ¡se traga la cama!_—. Y no me interesa en absoluto a quien, de las lunáticas que quieren salir contigo, prefieres.

Draco se tumbo mirando para el techo de la cama en donde la tela, a diferencia del resto de las sábanas, era de un rojo Gryffindor que no se resistió en poner en honor a su compañera de cama. Por mucho que esta no parezca muy agradecida por ello, ni por la cama, si estamos en ello.

—Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

Una ducha muy tranquila, a pesar de lo que algunas esperaban -.- pero yo puedo empezar a avisar a quienes crean que todo esto pueda derivar en otra cosa… que la historia tiene una **M** como clasificación y, por tanto, aconsejaría que, a pesar de no ser de Harry Potter, os pasaseis por alguno de mis otros fics con esa **M** para que luego no os coja por sorpresa. Si no podéis _ver_ a estos dos llegando a ciertos niveles esperar a que pase dicho capítulo. Mejor prevenir que lamentar es lo que se dice por ahí.

Es una agradable sensación el recibir vuestros **REVIEWS** dejando claro lo que pensáis respecto a la historia y por ello os doy las gracias a…

**Betzacosta.  
****Gabe Logan.  
****Elodieh.  
****Luna-maga.  
****Emely Malfoy Evans.**

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos** de:

**Barbiiie.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

**Betzacosta.  
****Barbiiie.**

Por supuesto que siempre esperando por más de vuestras palabras… tanto para quienes dejan **REVIEWS** como por quienes se han fijado, de alguna manera, en este fic.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	6. Chapter 5

**Nexus**

Vale, era cierto que había dicho _lunáticas_, pero Hermione no se podía haber imaginado, ni en sus más absurdos intentos y locos sueños, que el nombre de Luna Lovegood pudiera salir en esta conversación de búsqueda de prometidas con Draco. Y, por mucho que intentase formar esa imagen, ahora que era consciente de ello, le resultaba imposible lograrlo. Precisamente porque conocía muy bien a ambos de los implicados, o eso era lo que Hermione había podido afirmar hasta hace unos segundos antes.

—¡¿Luna Lovegood?— repitió Hermione con algo más que simple sorpresa e incredulidad escritas en su rostro. Claro que Hermione no quiso entrar a debatir la naturaleza de ese otro sentimiento—. ¿Nuestra Luna de Hogwarts experta en criaturas disparatadas y firme defensora de la existencia del Snorkack de cuernos arrugados?

—Si, la ya no tan _pequeña_, Luna— le respondió con una media sonrisa que logró hacer que a Hermione se le blanquearan los nudillos de la mano que apretaba, con una fuerza excesiva, el cepillo—. Debo admitir que, sin la presión de tener que mostrarme como un desgraciado elitista y seguidor de los sangre pura, y sin la sombra de ese maldito mestizo de Voldi planeando, literalmente, sobre mi cabeza, Luna resultó ser una muchacha de lo más interesante y divertida, pero, sobre todo, refrescante. No había día que fuera igual que el anterior y siempre resultaban una interesante novedad. Fascinante y única, como lo es la propia Luna.

—¿Y para cuándo es la boda?— le preguntó Hermione, no sabía como había podido hacerla a través de sus dientes apretados, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta del tipo de pregunta que le había hecho. Además de usar un tono con el que uno podía cortar la tensión que desprendía por cada uno de sus poros.

Draco volvió la mirada hacia Hermione y le cogió la furia de sus ojos antes de que ella dirigiera nuevamente la vista al frente, o a sus rodillas para ser más exactos.

—¿No me digas que la invitación se perdió por el camino? Aunque, claro está, si yo no la he recibido aún quiere decir que, por ahora, no hay fecha de boda en el horizonte.

El tono despreocupado de Draco, si ya la hacía sentirse molesta con respecto a su actual situación, no hacía si no empeorar cuando estaba relacionado con la boda imposible del Slytherin con Luna de la Casa Ravenclaw de Hogwarts.

—Los novios no reciben la invitación de su propia boda, Malfoy. No me extrañaría que se te hubiese olvidado y la hubieras dejado plantada ante el altar— Hermione le acusó con cierta aspereza en su voz—. Luna debió estar en un estado anímico bastante bajo para pensar en casarse contigo, Malfoy.

Draco no pudo aguantar más, por mucho que le estuviera divirtiendo los comentarios de Hermione, y se puso a reír con ganas. Aunque se trataba de un espectáculo sumamente difícil de ver, Draco Malfoy riéndose de aquella manera tan libre y despreocupada, Hermione no permitió que continuara durante mucho más tiempo porque, sin lugar a dudas, la impresión de que se estaba riendo de ella no le pasaba desapercibida. Por mucho que pudiera tratar de arreglarlo con eso de _estarse riendo con ella_.

—La verdad es que eres única, Granger. No sé cómo he podido estar tanto tiempo apartado de ti para poder disfrutar de momentos como estos.

Hermione, atónita ante sus palabras, lo vio sentarse cruzándose de piernas de frente a ella. Y con esa media sonrisa suya que tantas sensaciones, tanto para bien como para mal, lograba provocarle.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso? Lo de Luna era mentira, ¿verdad? Claro que si, ¿cómo iba, incluso Luna, poder siquiera pensar en salir contigo, Malfoy? Y mucho menos casarse contigo.

El rostro de Draco, a pesar de no perder la alegría del momento, cambió su sonrisa por un gesto serio que no hacía si no confundir aún más a Hermione.

—Te diría que yo no miento pero, bueno— esa media sonrisa estaba de vuelta para acompañar a estas palabras—, ambos sabríamos que sería, de hecho, una mentira. Pero, en este caso, es cierto que salí con Luna y, por desgracia, al único que se le puede culpar que las cosas salieran como lo hicieron, es a mí mismo.

_¿Entonces si salió con Luna?, ¿y cómo es que el hecho de que Malfoy la llame por su nombre me molesta tanto?_

—¿Salieron juntos realmente?— repitió para si misma y siguió hablando sin darle oportunidad de responderle a Draco—. ¿Qué fue lo que dices que hiciste, Malfoy?

—La verdad es que fue la cita más sencilla de conseguir de todas las que he tenido hasta ahora, Granger. Simplemente coincidimos, el año pasado, en una calle, creo que había ido a comprar unos libros y ella seguía la pista de una de sus criaturas— aquí Draco no pudo evitar unas ligeras carcajadas que dejaron muy sorprendida a Hermione—. Deberías haberla visto en medio de la calle siguiendo, o aparentaba seguir, algo que solamente ella parecía poder ver. Al principio pensé que me había reconocido, luego que no lo hizo, y al final resulta que, según ella, una especie de chizpurfle me había estado utilizando para que lo acercara a un perro que había en la calle. No supe si lo dijo en serio o en broma pero le hizo mucha gracia el que casi me desnudase allí mismo para tratar de sacarme ese bicho de encima. Menuda manera para conseguir una cita, ¿verdad? Seguía siendo la misma que en Hogwarts, salvo que sus extravagantes complementos eran ahora menos ostentosos y algo más sutiles pero ahí seguían estando. Su mirada ya no resultaba tan _saltona_, tal vez porque ya había visto tanto, pero aún mantenía ese interés por tratar de ver lo que está más allá de a simple vista. Lo que más cambió de ella era su cabello que ahora lo mantenía atado en la punta con una especie de lazo negro formado por lo que, más tarde me confesó, estaba formado por miles de pelos de acromántula. Y ahora la melena le llegaba una mano por debajo de la cintura. Así podías sentir su suavidad cuando le pasas la mano y la agarras por la cintura. Tanto paseando como bailando.

A Hermione le sorprendía, y no podía evitarlo, el ver un brillo en la mirada de Draco cuando hablaba de Luna, que le provocaba una cierta sensación de malestar de la que decidió culpar al entorno en el que se encontraban actualmente. Si, sus ojos grises con esa tonalidad acerada, en verdad le recordaba a los propios ojos de Luna. No podía creer que una de sus amigas pudiera estar saliendo, _y no te olvides de lo de la boda… ¿o había quedado con que no hay boda?_, con Draco Malfoy. Aunque, para ser sinceros, Luna nunca fue de las que guardan rencor con nadie y Draco no la trató peor que, incluso, la propia Hermione al llevarle la contraria en sus creencias de criaturas desconocidas fuera de la familia Lovegood.

—No puedo imaginarme el empezar a salir con alguien debido a un motivo semejante aunque, claro está, estamos hablando de Luna. Hace tiempo que no la veo. Supongo que el tiempo es lo que tiene… aunque aún sigo viendo a Harry y Ron, de vez en cuando…— añadió al ver el rostro de Draco pero, no por mostrar extrañeza si no, por todo lo contrario, pues no mostró ningún tipo de reacción ante el nombramiento de sus amigos, y antiguos, o tal vez no tan antiguos, enemigos del propio Draco.

—La vida cambia con el simple hecho de vivirla y llegando a donde uno menos habría esperado poder acabar, Granger. Es mucho más sencillo acabar teniendo una mejor, y más duradera, amistad con nuevos amigos que con los antiguos.

—¿Luna y tú, Malfoy?

—Es muy posible, Granger. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encantan las mujeres que tienen tanto que decir, aunque nadie tenga la menor idea de lo que pueda estar hablando— añadió entre risas, seguramente, por algún recuerdo que correspondía a esas palabras.

Hermione, que ya había acabado de cepillar su cabello hacía tiempo y que, lo único que hacía hasta ahora, era mantenerse ocupada mientras escuchaba sobre Luna y Draco, se encontró observando su reflejo en el espejo que había en el dorso del cepillo.

_Todos cambiamos para seguir igual. Pero eso no es así porque, si lo fuera, el Mundo se habría destruido a si mismo hace mucho tiempo. Cambiamos y seguimos igual ante los ojos de los demás pero, en el fondo, siempre estamos en un constante cambio. Cómo dice esa expresión: "Los tigres no pueden cambiar sus rayas." Por suerte nosotros no somos tigres. Y, aunque una serpiente mude de piel, sigue siendo una serpiente, ¿verdad?_

—Todo lo que yo digo resulta comprensible, Malfoy— le replicó Hermione algo enfadada, aunque se dio cuenta de que se había incluido en ese grupo de mujeres a las que se refería Draco por su propia cuenta. _¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?_

—Seguro que hay muchos que dirían lo contrario de preguntárselo, Granger— la mirada de Draco, por unos momentos, a Hermione le recordó a la soñadora que portaba Luna en sus años de Hogwarts—. Pero siempre acabo por estropear todo aunque, para ser sinceros, esto depende del punto de vista porque, para Luna, no hice nada más que ofrecerle lo que iluminó su vida.

La curiosidad siempre ha sido la debilidad de Hermione y eso era algo que no había cambiado a pesar de los años.

—¿Qué es lo que hiciste, Malfoy?— le preguntó nuevamente con real curiosidad. Tanto por saber lo que pudo haber hecho Draco como por comprobar que, incluso él, era capaz de hacer algo bueno, sin necesidad de tomar el mal camino para ello.

—Empezamos a salir unas semanas antes de su cumpleaños y llegado el día decidí, en mi infinita _sabiduría_— Hermione no pudo reprimir un bufido cargado de incredulidad ante semejante atrevimiento— ofrecerle algo que le gustaría sin lugar a dudas e invité a alguien muy especial para su fiesta.

—¿No me digas qué hiciste que una chica saliera de su pastel de cumpleaños?

—¿Una chica saliendo de un pastel?— Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua al ver la cara soñadora de Draco—. Seguro que eso sería lo que pediría el Weasel— Draco se quedó en silencio unos segundos para ver cual sería la reacción de Hermione pero ella decidió mantener la calma por lo que siguió con su historia—. No, le llevé a alguien que sabía que le gustaría conocer, y tanto que le gustó que han estado saliendo juntos desde entonces. Por cierto, que es con él con quien se va a casar, Granger, no conmigo.

Hermione se había quedado, literalmente, con la boca abierta hasta que, una vez más, su curiosidad la superó.

—¿Y quién es él?

—Rolf Scamander— pero Hermione se quedó como estaba, sin enterarse de quien era ese tipo—. Me sorprende que no seas capaz de unir las pistas con tantos libros que devoras, y conociendo las aficiones de Luna, Granger. Scamander en el nieto de Newt Scamander, el autor de "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos".

Ahora Hermione entendía por qué Luna podía haberse quedado tan fascinada con esa persona pero, ¿podía ser cierto eso? La gente no se va a enamorar de alguien solamente por su relación con tus gustos, ¿verdad?

_Tú misma eres un buen ejemplo._

—¿Me estás diciendo que le presentaste a tu novia alguien de quien acabó enamorándose y ahora están para casarse?— el tono ligeramente provocador de Hermione le trajo una resignada sonrisa a Draco—. Es interesante comprobar que aún sigues haciendo las cosas sin pararte a pensar primero en las futuras consecuencias de tus actos.

El rostro de Draco no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción ante las palabras de Hermione y seguía con la misma expresión de absoluta indiferencia por los suficientes segundos para que Hermione empezara a ponerse nerviosa. Por lo que no pudo evitar un ligero grito de sorpresa cuando Draco apartó las sábanas que la cubrían de un solo tirón. Y Hermione no era capaz de saber lo que podía estar pasándole por la cabeza a Draco si este seguía con ese mismo gesto indiferente.

—Mira, Malfoy, no sé lo que…

Las palabras de Hermione fueron cortadas por un grito, más alto que el previo, cuando Draco la agarró por uno de sus tobillos y la arrastró hacia él de tal manera que se encontró teniéndolo justo entre sus piernas abiertas. Su mano se movió por instinto tratando de golpearle con el cepillo pero ahora fue su muñeca la que fue sujeta. Lo hizo sin fuerza y ni siquiera la obligó a soltar el cepillo si no que fue ella misma quien lo dejó caer sobre la cama al verse atrapada por aquellos ojos. Si bien su rostro se le mostraba a Hermione impasible, sus ojos, en cambio, brillaban con una luz que la atraía hacia él de una manera imposible de resistirse.

—¿Qué no sabes, Granger? Eso sería una primera vez— le dijo Draco echándose lentamente sobre ella, haciendo que Hermione retrocediera hasta acabar con la espalda sobre el colchón.

_Mierda. Atrapada, ¿y ahora qué piensas hacer?_

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Aviso de la existencia de **¡LEMMON!** en el próximo capítulo, no obstante la clasificación **M** de la historia está ahí por algún motivo. Quien no guste de leerlos pues que se espere al siguiente capítulo post-**LEMMON** pero, ya aviso, que seguirán habiendo estas escenas en el momento más inesperado, o no :DD pero **¡NO! AL MISMO NIVEL de lo que se aproxima**.

Para saber la que se os viene encima, no literalmente, aunque muchas gustarían que así fuera -.- buscar algunos fics **M** de los que tengo escrito para prepararse a conciencia.

Por cierto que menudo es Draco… quien esperaba una extensa relación con Luna pues debiera recordar con quién estamos tratando hahaha por suerte para Hermione, por supuesto. Una buena mezcla entre original y cannon, siempre que se tenga cuidado de que tomar del mismo, nunca viene nada mal.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

No puedo decir nada más que: Muchísimas gracias por los **REVIEWS** recibidos por parte de…

**Betzacosta.  
****Luna-maga.  
****Velvet9uchiha.  
****Emily Malfoy Evans.  
****Gabe Logan.  
****Linne Malfoy Felton.  
****Arely Uchiha.  
****Elodieh.**

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos** de:

**Luna-maga.  
****Velvet9uchiha.  
****Strange-passenger.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

**Coriam.  
****Linne Malfoy Felton.  
****Arely Uchiha.  
****Strange-passenger.**

Por supuesto que siempre esperando por más de vuestras palabras… tanto para quienes dejan **REVIEWS** como por quienes se han fijado, de alguna manera, en este fic. Las palabras de todas y todos ustedes nunca serán negadas y siempre muy bien recibidas.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	7. Chapter 6

**Nexus**

Cuando se despertó en este lugar, encerrada en el interior de un extraño cubo de piedra junto a su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts, pero rival de la Casa de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, no podía llegar a imaginarse, ni en sus más descontrolados sueños, que pudiera haber acabado en una situación como en la que se encontraba.

En la cama con Draco.

Cierto, estaba nerviosa pero no tenía nada que ver con el pasado que compartían respecto a su tiempo en Hogwarts, si no por algo más obvio y natural. Por mucho que conociera de Draco, prácticamente, se trataba de un desconocido, uno que en el pasado le había hecho la vida imposible, pero del que no conoce mucho, o nada, de su actual vida. Le había dicho, una y otra vez, que no estaba con Ron pero, a diferencia suya, ella no le había preguntado si ahora él estaba con alguien, quién podía ser cualquiera tras su confesión de haber salido con Luna, y que se debió encontrar despertando sola en la cama.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Granger?— le preguntó Draco y Hermione se sintió estremecer bajo él por culpa de la calidez de su aliento chocando contra sus labios. Por suerte se agarró a su pregunta para mantener la compostura, o para perderla.

—Yo no tengo miedo, Malfoy, y menos de ti— le respondió con su habitual valentía Gryffindor—. En cambio, eres tú quien debería estar preocupado por lo que pudiera estar pensando tu novia cuando no te encuentre en la cama cuando se despierte.

—¿Qué novia, Granger? Yo nunca he tenido una novia y, para contestar a una posible próxima pregunta tuya, ahora no me estoy acostando con ninguna chica. O viendo.

Genial, lo que quería decir que no había nada, ni nadie, que pudiera impedirles hacer lo que quisieran. Salvo ellos mismos, por supuesto. Aunque también estaba el hecho de que no hubiera considerado novia a Luna, aunque tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para ello al haber salido apenas unas semanas antes de su _buen hacer_ durante el cumpleaños de la joven Ravenclaw.

_¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer tú?_, se preguntó Hermione con su vista moviéndose de los ojos de Draco a sus, ¿cada vez más cerca?, labios.

—Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie.

_¡¿¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER A QUÉ VIENE DECIRLE ESO AHORA? Le acabas de dar vía libre para que…_

—¿Es una invitación, Granger?— la media sonrisa de Draco era algo que no había cambiado a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y, tal como sucedía en Hogwarts, seguía sacándole de quicio a Hermione y le entraban ganas de borrársela.

_¿Besándole?_

—Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, Malfoy— los ojos de Hermione observando la postura, el lugar y la situación en la que se encontraban—. Me parece que te has tomado muchas libertades sin pedir permiso primero.

Vale que esto hiciera desaparecer la media sonrisa de Draco pero, en cambio, la convirtió en una sonrisa completa que parecía ser la respuesta a las palabras de Hermione.

—¿Puedo besarte, Granger?

En la mente de Hermione se sucedían los hechos del pasado, en Hogwarts, los referidos al Slytherin que tenía sobre ella en estos momentos. Recordaba como fue cambiando cada año que se lo encontraba, siempre para mejor, físicamente hablando, por desgracia, ya que pertenecían a Casas rivales. Eso sin contar que los separaba todo. Su educación, sus valores… pero nada de eso influía en la atracción que permanecía ahí esperando para morderles, no literalmente, en el trasero.

Podía decir muchas cosas de Draco Malfoy, y la mayoría de ellas, si no casi su totalidad, no resultarían nada agradables de escuchar pero, a pesar de ello, había algo que podía afirmar totalmente sincera: "Draco Malfoy nunca la había hecho llorar con sus palabras." A diferencia de sus acciones que, unas cuantas, lograron destrozarla anímicamente. Principalmente su participación en los hechos de sexto año que llevaron a la muerte de Dumbledore, por mucho que luego hubiera aprendido lo que realmente sucedió ese año.

No, Draco no la hizo llorar. A diferencia de sus propios amigos que no pasaba año en que lo lograban con, insultante, facilidad. Decir que toda su amistad se forjó en ese preciso hecho pues, si Ron no la hubiera insultado y burlado, ella no se habría encerrado en el baño a llorar por ello y el troll no la hubiera atacado. Cada año lloraba por culpa de sus amigos y, tal vez, por ello su enemigo no lo conseguía ya que para Hermione, el antagonismo de Draco, lo veía como algo natural pues eran rivales, enemigos y ese era el comportamiento que se debían. Lo de sus amigos era… harina de otro costal.

Hermione no podía creerse, a pesar de saber que estaba tratando con Draco, qué, podía haber cambiado algo durante todo este tiempo, que pudiera hacerle una pregunta semejante con tanto descarado y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza por su parte.

—Si.

_…_

No atacó sus labios si no que descendió sobre ellos lentamente de tal manera que pudo comprobar como Hermione alzaba el rostro para buscarlos. Una manera de saber en donde se encontraban los deseos, sensaciones, o sentimientos, de Hermione y a Draco le gustó lo que se encontró. Pero, cuando sus labios se cubrieron mutuamente, ya no tenía necesidad de mantenerla sujeta si no que, sus manos, ansiaban recorrer el cuerpo de Hermione como hacía ella deslizándolas por la espalda de Draco.

Finalmente Draco había obtenido su respuesta acerca de los labios de Hermione, suaves, deliciosos, y tan hambrientos por estas sensaciones como lo hacían los suyos propios. Ni siquiera necesitó acariciarla en ningún punto caliente para que le permitiera el paso si no que Hermione separó sus labios por iniciativa propia ya que ella también quería probar el sabor de su lengua. Tal y como podía haber adivinado, de igual manera que mantenían una buena pelea con sus lenguas, discutiendo de cualquier tema en el que pudieran caer los dos, ahora lo hacían literalmente. De una forma bastante húmeda y cálida.

No podría decir cual fue la causa de sus gemidos: si la manera en que le mordía su labio inferior, o como su mano se había apoderado de uno de sus pechos y lo estaba masajeando. Aunque, tal vez, fuera el ardiente contacto en el que se encontraron sus sexos y que, ansiosa por sentir, no dejaba de restregarse contra el abultado de Draco.

Hermione disfrutó del sonido de aquel gemido que Draco fue incapaz de ahogar. Ella, Hermione Granger, había hecho gemir de placer a Draco Malfoy. Seguro que esto sería una buena publicidad para la buena relación de los sangre pura y los hijos de muggles. Claro que, Hermione, no estaba muy dispuesta a poner en primera plana de El Profeta su vida sexual por mucho que esto pudiera servir de ayuda. Incluso ella tenía sus límites para con el Bien común. Y su vida sexual estaba en ellos.

Había disfrutado de sus besos sobre sus labios, recorriéndole la mandíbula y descendiendo por su cuello, seguramente dejando unas buenas marcas de su paso por él, pero nada podía llegar a compararse a cuando, tras subirle el jersey para descubrir sus pechos, se apoderó de uno de ellos con su boca. Aquello la hizo descubrir que, en materia de sensaciones de base sexual, no podía decirse nunca el haber sentido las más intensas. Su respiración se encontraba totalmente entrecortada a base de fuertes jadeos causados por la manera en que Draco le chupaba sus pechos. Cuando se entretuvo con sus pezones, erectos desde no sabía cuando, se arqueó de tal manera que, de no ser tan flexible, se habría hecho daño en su espalda. Pero no quería perderse detalle y forzó el volver a mirar para Draco y se lo encontró allí devorándole los pechos y se trataba de una imagen tan erótica que la hacía arder por dentro. Un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Hermione: si lograsen salir de aquí con vida, no, cuando logren salir de aquí con vida, y sus caminos se separen, lo primero que hará es coger su pensadero y darle un buen uso con el recuerdo de este primer encuentro con Draco.

_¡Piadoso Merlín!_

Su piel ardiente agradecía el paso de la lengua en su camino descendiendo por el cuerpo de Hermione tras abandonar sus pechos. Un camino que no le dejaba lugar a dudas de cual era su destino. No pudo evitar un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Uno, tanto de anticipación y deseo como de aprensión y algo de miedo y reticencia pues, a pesar de no ser virgen, si lo era con respecto a Draco Malfoy.

Draco, tal vez por haberlo sentido, tal vez porque aún no quería llegar hasta ese punto, se irguió, quedándose de rodillas, y sentando a Hermione al levantarla cogida por la cintura. Sus cuerpos entraron en contacto y Hermione no pudo evitar un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas cuando sus pechos se forzaron contra el torso de Draco. Un nuevo beso, agradecido por Hermione para poder centrar su atención en algo conocido y apetecible, fue apoderándose del aliento de los dos muchachos.

Fue el momento en el que necesitaron separarse para recuperarse de la falta de aire cuando Draco le quitó aquel suave jersey de cachemira dejándola llevando solamente con el pantalón de su pijama puesto. Aunque ambos sabían que no permanecería ahí durante mucho tiempo.

Hermione vio como Draco se alejaba lo suficiente de ella para poder observar su cuerpo expuesto y, a pesar de que ya no era ninguna cría, tampoco era alguien que no le importara exponer su cuerpo para el disfrute de cualquiera, por mucho que ese cualquiera fuera alguien con el que estuviera intimando tanto, y tan rápido.

_No tan rápido si cuentas desde que entramos a Hogwarts porque eso haría casi quince años. Pero si es demasiado el pararse a pensar que la persona que me está devorando con los ojos es Malfoy. Aunque yo también estoy teniendo mi buena porción de sexy Slytherin para mí sola._

—¿Quién podría imaginarse que acabarías convirtiéndote en una auténtica belleza, Granger? Ha valido la pena la espera de tantos años pero me hace preguntar como podrías llegar a mejorar con el paso de otros diez años.

Hermione le acarició aquel torso con sus manos ascendiendo hasta enroscarse sobre su cuello y así poder atraerlo hasta que sus rostros apenas los separaba el aliento de ambos.

—¿Piensas esperar diez años más, Malfoy?

Sin dejarle tiempo para responder, Hermione le devoró la boca en un beso profundo en donde su lengua logró dominar a la de Draco. La atrapó entre sus labios y la chupó con ansias antes de liberarle.

—La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes, Granger.

Y, tal y como le había dicho, no tardó en decir esas palabras para volver a reclamar los labios de Hermione mientras la tumbaba lentamente sobre la cama. Besos, labios, lengua y aquellas manos que la tocaban por todo su cuerpo recorriéndolo completamente. Abandonó su boca para dejarla respirar, y gemir todo lo que quisiera, y descendió por su cuerpo pero, una vez superado su ombligo, al que no se resistió en provocarlo con la punta de su lengua, sus manos se habían agarrado a la cintura del pijama de Hermione y se lo fueron bajando por sus piernas, disfrutando tanto del suave sonido de la cachemira contra su piel como de la visión que estaba sacando, broma no intencionada, al quitarle el pantalón.

Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y su respiración se le había acelerado de tal manera que no le sorprendería el que pudiera darle un ataque o perder la conciencia en cualquier momento. Pero nada que ver cuando sintió aquellos dedos acariciarle su clítoris mientras descendían por su sexo. Un ahogado gemido de placer sonaba desconocido en boca de Hermione pero muy pronto llegó a ser algo de lo más habitual cuando otros le siguieron de cerca.

Draco acariciaba aquellos labios mientras su lengua disfrutaba torturando el clítoris de Hermione que crecía con cada nueva acción sobre él. Su lengua pasaba por el medio de aquellos labios mientras sus dedos frotaban el clítoris y volvían a intercambiar posiciones para delicia de Hermione. Sus propias manos no sabían donde centrarse. Tan bien podían estar discurriendo por el cabello de Draco como acariciándose sus propios pechos de una manera que le haría sentir muy orgulloso al propio Draco. Sus dedos tenían atrapados sus pezones e imitaban las acciones de Draco sobre su clítoris. Eso fue hasta que sintió un dedo recorrer entre sus labios, como Draco usó sus dedos para separarlos y ofrecer la visión del sexo húmedo de Hermione. Todo hasta que dicho dedo llegó a la zona que buscaba y se introdujo en su sexo, lenta y tortuosamente, hasta que empezó a penetrarla. Tan excitaba estaba que sus músculos vaginales atrapaban aquel dedo forzando la penetración, a pesar de lo húmedo que se encontraba su sexo.

Por supuesto que Hermione quería sentir más y le permitiría seguir penetrándola pero no pudo evitarlo cuando la boca de Draco se apoderó de su clítoris y se lo chupó al tiempo que lo mantenía bien sujeto entre sus dientes. Aquello casi hizo que tuviera un orgasmo allí mismo, algo que no tardó mucho tiempo después cuando un segundo dedo había sido introducido y la penetraba conjuntamente con el primero. La fricción que lograban aquellos dos dedos en el interior de su sexo, justo en una zona que le arrebató todo control y conocimiento a Hermione, fue tal que alcanzó su clímax. Su orgasmo pero que, en boca de Hermione, recibió otro nombre.

Había disfrutado de muchos placeres en su vida, y no todos fueron de materia sexual, pero nada se les podía comparar como el ver el cuerpo de Hermione arqueándose entre convulsiones de placer al alcanzar el clímax de su orgasmo. Era una imagen con la que viviría, agradecidamente, por el resto de su vida.

Le encantaban los sonidos placenteros que hacía Hermione. Esos gemidos y jadeos lo volvían loco, más de lo que ya lo estaba por ella, y dejaban su miembro totalmente duro, erecto y expectante por poder entrar en acción, y en Hermione. Pero nada se comparó a escuchar su nombre siendo dicho con tanta pasión como cuando lo dijo Hermione al llegar a su orgasmo.

Hermione respiraba forzosamente aún sin poder creerse el haber tenido un orgasmo a manos, _más bien dedos y boca_, de Draco Malfoy, o que hubiera dicho su nombre de aquella manera tan exaltada, pero pronto lo sintió sobre ella y como su aliento subía por todo su cuerpo hasta que chocó contra el suyo propio que salía a bocanadas de sus labios entreabiertos. Pero la sensación que la impulsó a reaccionar fue la que le provocó la punta del miembro de Draco rozándose contra los labios de su sexo y, por mucho que le gustaría que se la metiera hasta el fondo y la follase con toda la fuerza e intensidad posible, no podía permitir que todo fuera según sus designios, o deseos, ya que ella también estaba ansiosa por probarle. Y este era uno de esos pensamientos que surgieron del fondo de su mente recordándole que no era una novedad si no algo que ya había sentido y reprimió por no poder encarar semejante tipo de pensamiento referido a quien se suponía su enemigo.

Ahora todo era diferente.

Posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Draco y trató de quitárselo de encima pero, para su sorpresa, no lo movió ni un ápice. Es más, él incluso pensaba que estaba disfrutando queriendo acariciar su bien torneado torso hasta que, cogiendo unas fuerzas sacadas por las ansias y necesidad, Hermione logró sacárselo de encima y arrojarlo de espaldas sobre la cama.

—Me gusta que te pongas agresiva, Granger, ¿o es qué, tras recibir ese orgasmo, ahora te arrepientes de lo que estás haciendo, o con quién? Sabes con quién estás porque mi nombre aún resuena entre estas seis paredes.

—Cierra el pico, Malfoy, si no tienes nada bueno que decir…— le soltó Hermione mientras se arrodillaba dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre Draco. Y estaba dispuesta porque se quedó allí estática con su vista fija en el miembro erecto de Draco que lo tenía pegado contra sus abdominales, lo que hacía que también prestara atención a estos. Pero ese pene parecía atrapar su mirada sin remedio allí, ante ella, erecto, duro y dispuesto para satisfacerla—. ¿Pueden ser tan…, tan… tan _así_?

Hermione casi se maldijo por semejante comentario.

—¿Cómo, _así_, Granger?— aquella sonrisa burlona, y que detonaba superioridad, estaba una vez más en el rostro de, un más que satisfecho de si mismo, Draco—. ¿Larga, grande, gruesa…? Elige. Me parece a mí que no has visto muchas, Granger.

Aquello la habría hecho atragantarse si, en estos momentos, estuviera comiéndose algo. Aunque, con lo que tenía planeado hacer, aún era una futura, cercana, posibilidad.

—Considerando que me viste desnudo cuando preparé la ducha, podría decir que me siento algo molesto por no haber obtenido esta reacción en aquel momento.

—En ese momento buscaba evitar el mirar para ahí, Malfoy— le recordó Hermione—. Ahora no es si no mi Destino.

Gateó hasta quedarse sobre Draco, perfectamente colocada para tener el acceso preciso del miembro de Draco. Vale que no fuera una experta en penes pero, por lo menos, sabía toda la teoría al respecto y estaba segura que, ni en broma, ni en serio, el pene de Draco se ajustaba a la media. No como el par que había conocido previamente.

_Menuda vida, pasas de los veinticinco y este es el tercer pene que ves en directo. Y si contamos que uno es el de… Ron, tu primer novio desde Hogwarts y el otro fue un fútil intento de poder encontrar a ese alguien especial… vale que no había mucho futuro para nosotros desde un principio pero, por lo menos, traté de formalizar una relación antes de tener sexo con él. Cuarenta y tres días antes de hacerlo es tiempo suficiente para no considerarme una zorra, ¿verdad?_

_Entonces, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo con el pene de Draco en la mano?_

Pues la verdad era que no mucho pues Hermione necesitó usar sus dos manos para poder frotar con algún tipo de buena reacción por su parte. Como le costaba el apartar la vista de aquel miembro que palpitaba entre sus manos pero, pronto descubrió, que mucho más le costaba el poder dejar de mirar para los ojos grises de Draco que parecían atraerla de una manera irresistible. Y el muy desgraciado se había puesto cómodo, tumbado en la cama con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza mientras miraba para cada una de las acciones de Hermione.

_Deja de sonrojarte como si fueras la misma virgen que se masturbó pensando en él desde que le cruzaste la cara en tercer curso. Ni siquiera el que lo hicieras durante el verano, y a partir de ahí cuando te calentabas al discutir con él o, simplemente, porque te entraban unas horribles ganas de volver a sentir esas sensaciones que te provocó. Y Ron que no se enteraba de lo que sentía por él mientras caía en esas sensaciones prohibidas con Malfoy… ¿quién hubiera pensado que me pondría tan a tono el sacudirle de aquella manera? Habría utilizado el giratiempo para poder volver sentir esas intensas sensaciones una y otra vez hasta el final de nuestra etapa en Hogwarts si no fuera que tuve que entregarlo… claro, como si no hubieras seguido a masturbarte después de esa época pensando en él._

Acercando su rostro hasta el miembro de Draco, sacó la lengua y la deslizó lentamente desde su base hasta llegar a la cabeza en donde se detuvo a lamérsela con movimientos circulares que, de reojo, pudo ver como habían logrado que Draco apretara con fuerza los dientes para evitar gemir de manera incontrolada como si fuera la primera vez que se la estuvieran chupando. Lo máximo que logró al atraparle el glande entre los labios y succionárselo fue un bufido con el que inhaló un aire que sobrecargaba sus pulmones, ya que le resultaba difícil el expirar sin llegar a emitir jadeos o gemidos.

—¿No te gusta, Malfoy?— le preguntó con un tono inocente que hizo que el pene se tensara entre sus manos—. En ese caso, tal vez debería parar ahora mismo.

Hermione no pudo evitar el reírse al ver como se le abrieron, como platos, los ojos de Draco ante esa idea. Estaba claro que eso era lo último en lo que debía estar pensando en estos momentos.

—Ya sé que te gusta hablar mucho, Granger, pero lo que estás haciendo ahora con tu boca también te está saliendo perfecto… como todo lo que haces.

Hermione pareció pensárselo mientras sus manos frotaban el largo del pene con movimientos rotatorios.

—Es cierto, siempre hago todo bien. Además de que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medio hacer— y, dicho esto, se metió el pene en la boca y se lo empezó a chupar con ganas. Todo a pesar de que, por ahora, solamente era capaz de meterse el glande y una pequeñísima porción más.

_Tú con cuidado o se hará realidad tu pensamiento acerca de atragantarte. Sabes que Malfoy no te lo perdonaría, te dejaría totalmente desnuda y sin cama, si, después de mearte encima de él, vas y también le vomitas._

Draco casi no podía creer como al límite lo estaba logrando llevar Hermione simplemente, aunque no tan simple, chupándosela y sabía que la culpa era toda suya por haberla llegado a idealizar de la manera en que lo hizo durante todos estos años. Era el summon de la pureza e inocencia y el verla cometiendo un acto tan intenso como este, y con él, precisamente, lo arrastraba a perder el control de si mismo. Aunque, claro está, no todo era culpa suya pues la propia Hermione también tenía su parte aquí. Era una imagen que se llevaría consigo al Más Allá, la de la cabeza de Hermione subiendo y bajando mientras le chupaba el pene. En verdad todas las imágenes junto a Hermione se las llevaría a la tumba.

_¿Quién pudiera haber imaginado que fuera capaz de chuparla tan bien? Tiene razón en que todo se le da muy bien._

—Granger, debo decirte que, si continúas así, finalmente tendrás algo con lo que paliar tu hambre— le dijo Draco totalmente extasiado por la manera en que Hermione le estaba tratando su sexo. No solamente le chupaba el pene si no que también le lamía y chupaba los huevos. Todo sin dejar de acariciárselos y, todo, mientras se metía más y más de su pene en la boca. Movimientos que Draco intensificaba con sus propios movimientos que acompasaban a los de Hermione.

Había esperado que su aviso, o amenaza según opiniones, la hubiera hecho retirarse pero, en cambio, lo que hizo fue aumentar la intensidad de sus acciones llevando a Draco al límite de su resistencia. Una que terminó por derrumbarse cuando la vio allí, entre sus piernas, con la punta de su pene en la boca y una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios antes de metérsela por completo y succionársela de manera profunda.

—Joder, Granger— sus puños blanquecían los nudillos y sus dientes a punto de quebrarse por la fuerza con que los apretaba. Pero toda resistencia resultó fútil cuando la mano de Hermione agarró sus huevos y se los oprimió llevándolo más allá de su aguante.

Hermione sintió aquella descarga caliente deslizarse por su garganta, llenando su boca y humedeciendo el pene de Draco, para luego dar paso a unas siete más, a diferente intensidad, con la que logró llevar a buen fin, y nunca mejor dicho, esta, su primera, felación a Draco. Pero también pudo escuchar su nombre brotando de boca de Draco y no sabía que era lo que más excitada la ponía. Si habérsela chupado o que gritara su nombre en su orgasmo. Seguramente la mezcla de ambas situaciones porque podía notar como su sexo se había humedecido en ese preciso momento.

Como sucedió con su orgasmo, ninguno de los dos hizo mención de haber dicho el nombre del otro llevado por aquellas intensas sensaciones. Eso sería algo para tratar una vez recuperaran el control de si mismos.

Cuando se sacó el pene de la boca, poco a poco y dejando un rastro de cóctel de semen y saliva por toda su extensión, no le extrañó el comprobar que seguía firme y erecto a pesar del orgasmo reciente. No cuando sus ojos café estaban clavados sobre los de eléctricos tormentosos de Draco que brillaban con ansias ante la visión que ella le estaba proporcionando.

Orgasmo por orgasmo.

—Me parece que hemos sacado un Extraordinario en examen oral, ¿no lo crees así, Malfoy?— le preguntó Hermione, aún de rodillas entre las piernas de Draco mientras se lamía sus dedos húmedos y con una satisfecha sonrisa en sus labios.

Draco se sentó en la cama, levantó sin mayor dificultad a Hermione cogiéndola por la cintura, ella en la misma postura de rodillas en el aire, para poder cruzar las piernas y luego sentarla a ella sobre su regazo. Aquí Hermione entrelazó sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo, de la cintura, de Draco.

—Yo diría que esa nota se queda corta contigo, Granger. Se debería añadir una nueva calificación solamente para ti. No sé, ¿Eterno?

—¿Eterno, Malfoy?— le preguntó Hermione con una ceja enarcada, idéntico gesto característico de Draco.

—Bueno, me parece que no te has dado cuenta de ello, Granger, pero eres una Diosa.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder más con aquellas palabras que por las acciones cometidas previamente por ellos dos. ¿Cómo podía ruborizarse por ser llamada _Diosa_ y no hacerlo por haberle chupado el pene de aquella manera tan intensa? Ciertamente tenía que haber algo raro en ella.

—Tú tampoco estás tan mal,… Malfoy— le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa que pasó a una maliciosa cuando empezó a morderse el labio inferior de una manera que estaba inflamando el deseo en Draco.

—¿Un Dios, Granger?— le sugirió con aquel movimiento de cejas que le encantaba a Hermione.

—Más bien diría que… una estatua de mármol, Malfoy— le respondió con una maquiavélica sonrisa en sus labios que se ensanchó al ver la cara que puso Draco de _¿una-estatua?_—. O, tal vez, de vainilla. Supongo que tendré que salir de dudas.

Y Hermione se deslizó por el regazo de Draco hasta que sus manos se apoyaron sobre aquel torneado torso que se le antojó firme como el mármol. Su sexo atrapó contra el bajo vientre al erecto pene de Draco logrando cogerle desprevenido e incapaz de ahogar un gemido de placer. Momento que ella eligió para tomar su boca y violársela con su lengua de manera salvaje.

Era un beso profundo de una intensidad volcánica que no hacía más que aumentar el deseo de ambos. Lo que, sumado al movimiento de fricción entre sus sexos, con el que el pene de Draco se frotaba contra el clítoris de Hermione, los cegaba a todo lo que no fuera el poder sentirse mutuamente. Sus gemidos se ahogaban en la boca del otro y sus manos acariciaban cada rincón del cuerpo, ya no tan, ajeno.

Las manos de Draco levantaron a Hermione, lo suficiente para que la entrada de su sexo se colocara sobre su pene, agarrándola con manos firmes sobre sus prietas nalgas. Un gemido prolongado surgió de boca de la castaña mientras iba tomando más y más de aquel miembro hasta que, finalmente, terminó por llenarse de él por completo.

Sus ojos, brillantes de emoción, de deseo y millares de sensaciones, habían fijado sus miradas para tratar de poder leer más allá de las simples apariencias. En verdad había algo en sus ojos que, siempre que se habían cruzado en Hogwarts, había resplandecido pero ambos lo asumían como algo que se debía a su rivalidad y confrontación constante. Ahora, a través de ojos adultos, podían ver en ese brillo algo muy diferente y que, antes, no podían haber asumido sinceramente.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso pero, a diferencia de la brutalidad con la que el ansia y necesidad les había hecho actuar hasta ahora, se trataba de un suave y delicado contacto con el que transmitían sentimientos más allá de sus deseos.

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar cuando separaron sus labios para recuperar el aliento y estos formaron una sonrisa cómplice. Y entonces, empezaron a moverse rítmicamente profundizando la penetración y arrancando esos placenteros gemidos que los enloquecían a los dos.

Besos que devoraban sus labios. Besos que recorrían su cuello y dientes que mordían su clavícula. Cada acción conllevaba una reacción de intenso placer como respuesta. Como le lamía los pezones y le succionaba el pecho mientras se lo oprimía gentilmente. Todo mientras sus cuerpos se movían al ritmo de su excitación, de su respiración acelerada.

Hermione se abrazaba al cuello de Draco gimiendo a su oído y enloqueciéndolo ante semejante acción. Las manos de él acariciaban su espalda, la hacían estremecerse al tocar su espina dorsal y cuando se posaron sobre su trasero y acompañaron el movimiento con el que hundía con fuerza el miembro de Draco dentro de aquel cálido y húmedo sexo que poseía.

Sus labios lo besaban con premura marcándolo de la misma manera en que lo hacía Draco por todo su cuerpo. La única diferencia que había entre ellos era que solamente Hermione le estaba desgarrando la espalda al clavarle las uñas dejándose llevar por la intensa pasión que recorría su cuerpo. Más tarde pensaría en cómo se sentiría al recibir una acción semejante porque, estaba claro, que eso excitaba bastante a Draco.

Reclinándose, apoyó las manos sobre la cama dejando caer su peso sobre ellas sin dejar de moverse y atrapando entre los músculos interiores de su sexo al miembro de Draco que pronto imitó sus acciones colocándose de la misma manera. Ni que decir que esta postura los estaba llevando más allá de sus límites.

Draco observaba cada acción, cada gesto de Hermione. El movimiento de su cuerpo, el arqueamiento de su cuerpo, el bamboleo de sus pechos y la cascada de su cabello. Todo acompañado por aquellos deliciosos sonidos que emitía. Jadeos y gemidos que le ponían más que el vello de punta.

No solamente fueron por las convulsiones del cuerpo de Hermione, ni del gemido gutural que emitió, ni la sensación de aquellos jugos bañando su miembro si no el escuchar su voz diciendo su nombre… bueno, para ser sinceros, seguía siendo su apellido, puesto que no se atrevían a volver decir el nombre del otro tan pronto pero, para Draco, fue suficiente para hacerle perder el poco control que le quedaba y hacer que él mismo también llegara a su clímax. Fue una descarga que hacía muy difícil creer que no hubiera tenido un orgasmo unos minutos antes gracias a la increíble felación que le proporcionó Hermione. Ella sintió la explosión de placer por parte de Draco y como el semen se dispersó por todo el interior de su vagina y este pensamiento, lo único que lograba, era ponerla aún más excitada.

Así, reclinados de espaldas y apoyados sobre sus manos, se quedaron hasta que Hermione necesitó relajarse completamente. Sintió como el miembro de Draco salía lentamente de su interior y le permitió el descansar su espalda sobre la cama. Cruzándose de brazos no pudo evitar la necesidad de abrazarse a pesar de encontrar su cuerpo totalmente bañado en sudor.

_Mojada por fuera, empapada por dentro_, no pudo evitar el pensar con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

Al sentir movimiento en la cama, Hermione abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que Draco se había colocado sobre ella, sin llegar a entrar en contacto con ninguna parte de su acalorado cuerpo, y que la estaba examinando con aquellos ojos suyos tan perceptivos.

—¿Qué miras, Malfoy?— le preguntó apenas con un hilillo de voz. Si bien era por el cansancio o por la excitación vivida, difícil era el asegurarlo.

—Te lo dije, Granger. Una Diosa— le respondió mientras seguía bebiendo de la belleza del cuerpo, expuesta de una manera tan sensual y directa, de Hermione Granger.

Una vez más, Hermione sintió como se ruborizaba. Era increíble el llegar a hacerlo por un comentario, un cumplido, por parte de Draco y no por el conocimiento de haber practicado el sexo más intenso y caliente de toda su vida. Vamos, si podía sentir la mezcla de sus jugos deslizándose en el interior de ella.

—No tiene gracia, Malfoy. Estoy sudada, mi cuerpo pronto será incapaz de moverse sin que me duela por el simple hecho de respirar, mi pelo debe ser un desastre y casi no puedo respirar con normalidad.

—Y aún así eres capaz de darme un discurso como ese— se burló Draco—. Además de que tu cabello siempre ha sido un desastre, Granger. En cambio, ahora mismo, te muestra tal y como eres.

—¿Y cómo soy, Malfoy?— le preguntó con velada curiosidad ajena al movimiento que hacían sus pechos por culpa de su trabajada respiración. O no queriendo mostrar su conocimiento de ello.

—Una Diosa Salvaje, Granger— Hermione, por no ser capaz de cerrarlas, seguía con sus piernas abiertas y Draco se colocó entre ellas mientras reducía la distancia con aquellos labios—. Una Diosa Salvaje del Sexo— añadió Draco.

Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera alcanzar su rostro, Hermione lo atrajo hacia si para volver a sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos. Al tiempo que también sentía como Draco se disponía a entrar dentro de ella una vez más.

—Pues paga tu sacrificio, Malfoy.

La unión de sus labios, la lucha de sus lenguas, logró ahogar el gemido que compartieron en el momento en que ambos volvían a ser un solo cuerpo.

_Mi placer, Granger._

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Tras el **lemmon**, y como avisé, habrá ligeras secuencias, nada que ver con lo visto, leído, en este capítulo. Si, **M** es por un buen motivo -.-U Aunque a estos dos parecen estar perdiendo el poco norte que tenían hahahaha

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

No puedo decir nada más que: Muchísimas gracias por los **REVIEWS** recibidos por parte de…

**Luna-maga.  
****Betzacosta.  
****Gabe Logan.  
****Emily Malfoy Evans.  
****Arely Uchiha.**

Aunque hayan descendido un poco… bueno, la época, supongo, ¿y el Mundial? hahaha

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos** de:

**Yaiza Granger.  
****Talerop.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

**Parvaty32.  
****Saku-kamiya.**

Por supuesto que siempre esperando por más de vuestras palabras… tanto para quienes dejan **REVIEWS** como por quienes se han fijado, de alguna manera, en este fic. Las palabras de todas y todos ustedes nunca serán negadas y siempre muy bien recibidas.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	8. Chapter 7

**Nexus**

Hermione sintió como sus ojos luchaban por abrirse y dejar atrás la completa oscuridad para regresar a una, no tan completa, oscuridad perteneciente al interior del cubo de piedra en el que se encontraba atrapada. Bueno, más concretamente, en la cama en donde estaba tumbada en el interior del cubo de piedra. Y lo de encontrarse atrapada iba mucho más allá de una simple sensación.

Podía sentirle pegado a su cuerpo, como su respiración aireaba su cabello mientras sus brazos la tenían prácticamente encadenada a él. Un brazo sobre su cintura y el otro, Hermione no pudo evitar el ruborizarse, enroscado a la altura de sus pechos atrayéndolo contra él, con la mano descansando sobre su seno izquierdo. Y todo mientras sentía aquella erección contra su trasero.

_¿Es qué nunca se le baja o qué? No puedo creer que, después de hacerlo tres veces más, y con todas esas posturas imposibles, aún tenga fuerzas para mantener una erección. Si pensaba que a estas horas se le habría tenido que caer por exceso de uso. Si incluso llegué a creer que si se la chupaba con más fuerza me la tragaría entera… del todo._

—Duérmete de nuevo, Granger, ¿o quieres seguir dónde lo dejamos?— le dijo un muy pagado de si mismo Draco.

—Escúchame bien, Malfoy. No podemos estar así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Pues así— le respondió Hermione con un deje de irritabilidad para ver si así lograba hacerle entrar en razón, por mucho que ella no pareciera muy por la labor de moverse de donde se encontraba, tan bien—. Teniendo sexo y durmiendo todo el rato.

—Pues a mí no me parece tan mal plan, Granger— Draco la abrazó con más fuerza pegándola contra su cuerpo y clavándole su erección—. Es más, me parece perfecto.

Hermione habría querido replicarle al momento pero necesitó su tiempo para poder controlar su voz, y el resto de su cuerpo, para no dejar entrever lo mucho que la afectaba el contacto con el cuerpo de Draco. Y más contra esa erección que tan bien sabía que le hacía a ella.

—Necesitamos averiguar como salir de aquí, Malfoy…— Hermione no podía, ni quería, evitar maldecir a Draco, y a si misma, por sentir como crecía el deseo en ella ante la fricción de aquella erección contra su trasero. Eso, sumado a que había empezado a masajearle el pecho y, para rematar la faena, su otra mano se deslizó desde su cintura hasta caer justo entre sus piernas para acariciar su, ya, húmedo sexo, la hacía perder el rumbo de sus pensamientos—, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Sin nada que comer o beber…

Hermione, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano que no creía poseer en estos momentos, rodó para alejarse de Draco, o eso era lo que parecía en un primer vistazo porque, en realidad, lo único que hizo fue quedar boca abajo, y con sus piernas separadas dándole buen acceso a su sexo. Acción premeditada o simple coincidencia no puede saberse sin preguntar y más cuando no podía esperarse una respuesta por parte de Hermione.

—Tenemos tiempo, Granger. Se puede vivir sin comer ni beber durante días, o eso creo.

Draco se colocó sobre el cuerpo de Hermione mientras sus manos acariciaban aquel cuello que presentaba las marcas, no solamente de sus besos si no de sus dientes, provocadas por una pasión desenfrenada. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía durante el camino de aquellos gráciles dedos que la excitaban con un mudo contacto hasta llegar a su cintura en donde la agarraron para presionar su miembro erecto contra la frontera de sus prietas nalgas. Provocándola con suaves movimientos cerca de la entrada de su anhelante sexo.

—La inanición no es ninguna broma, Malfoy— Hermione no pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir como entraba el miembro de Draco en su sexo y empezaba a moverse mientras ella hundía la cabeza sobre la almohada y la agarraba con sus dedos convertidos en garras—. Además de que, si seguimos así, no haremos más que cansarnos y…

Otro profundo gemido la interrumpió. Y Hermione se culpó por no poder controlarse, además de que los jadeos por parte de Draco la ponían aún más excitada.

—¿Y?— inquirió Draco pero Hermione no siguió hablando si no que estaba más atenta a las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo dejando que sus jadeos hablasen por ella, por supuesto que Draco, como le había confesado, no era de los pacientes—. ¿Y?— repitió Draco.

Hermione se mordía el labio inferior tratando de recuperar el control de la situación pero, una parte de ella, le aseguraba que no había de qué preocuparse y que Draco tenía razón. Aún tenían tiempo.

—Más, Malfoy. Quiero más y no se te ocurra parar— le pidió apoyando la cabeza de lado sobre la almohada para verle por encima del hombro.

Cogiéndola por la cintura, la levantó haciendo que doblara las rodillas para quedarse sobre ellas a cuatro patas, todo sin salirse de dentro de ella y, una vez en la nueva postura, reanudó las embestidas con una nueva y renovada intensidad que enloqueció a Hermione. Las manos de Draco la hacían estremecer al acariciar su espalda pero sus mayores gemidos brotaban cuando la cogía a la altura de sus nalgas y la hacía moverse según sus propios movimientos profundizando la penetración. La locura llegaba cuando le frotaba el clítoris sin compasión haciéndola gemir sin descanso de puro gozo. Le ofrecía grandes sensaciones y ella solamente debía dejarle hacer y que la llevara a esas cuotas de intenso placer en sus clímax, tal y como le había asegurado que haría por ella.

Realmente estaban en un gran problema si Hermione podía disfrutar tanto con Draco en una situación semejante.

_Sólo un poco más y luego… podremos pensar bien en lo que tenemos que hacer para poder salir de este lugar._

* * *

Volvía a estar descansando pero, en esta ocasión, no dormía si no que, simplemente, disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados y la fresca sensación de una ducha reciente, esta vez no se quejó por el agua helada si no que, en cambio, le dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, y un cambio de sábanas limpias. Por supuesto que después de utilizar lo que, en un principio había parecido un armario, en lo que Draco había transformado la ducha y que, resultó ser, un urinario. Tras hacerle una pregunta con respecto a la privacidad del mismo, que incluía insonorización y absorción de malos olores, que la puso totalmente colorada porque, a pesar de la privacidad, realmente Draco sabría lo que iba a pasar en el interior del mismo, como ella lo sabría cuando fuera el turno de él.

Y, finalmente, lo principal era el tener a Draco en el otro extremo de la cama.

—Si no fuera porque estamos atrapados aquí sin conocer el motivo ni la manera de salir, casi podría decir que es perfecto.

—¿Perfecto porque te he llevado a tus más intensos clímax o perfecto porque me tienes aquí apartado, Granger?

Hermione sintió una punzada de culpabilidad ante aquello último, sin contar el rubor de sus mejillas por lo primero, pues sabía que estaba actuando de manera infantil castigándolo de esta manera. No obstante ella también había buscado, y necesitado, aquel contacto entre los dos. Pero ahora no era tiempo para pensar en ello.

—Debemos centrar todos nuestros esfuerzos en lograr buscar una salida de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde, Malfoy.

—¿Sabes qué es curioso que te ruborices por…?

—Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas, Malfoy— le interrumpió, sin poder evitar un nuevo rubor. Parecía que simplemente se dedicaran a dejarla, no en mal lugar, si no como una inocente y tímida muchacha, o virgen, por mucho que de eso ya hubiera pasado su tiempo. _Malditas mejillas sensibles_—. Ahora podrías centrarte en lo que es importante.

—Y lo hago— le replicó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_Debería encerrarlo en la ducha pero, entonces, no podría evitar pensar en él totalmente desnudo, húmedo y anhelante._

—¿Quieres morir aquí, Malfoy? Porque eso es lo que pasará si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo— le dijo sin ruborizarse. _¡Bien por mí!_

—Yo no diría que se le pueda llamar _perder el tiempo_, Granger.

Vale, tuvieron sexo. _Más bien un grandioso y espectacular sexo_, pero eso no impedía que siguieran en esta situación en la que estaban atrapados en este cubo sin una salida. Pero Hermione sabía que Draco era mucho más que aquel desagradable, _pero atractivo y sexy_, chico de Hogwarts. Ahora era una persona más.

—¿Quieres que me muera aquí, Malfoy?— Hermione rehizo su pregunta.

La sonrisa de Draco se esfumó al instante y su rostro, si Hermione no tuviera los ojos cerrados podría verlo igual que lo podía sentir, se había puesto muy serio. Parecía ser que el tema de la muerte de Hermione era tabú para Draco.

—Muy bien, Granger. Expongamos lo que sabemos hasta ahora.

—Nos trajeron directos desde nuestras camas, o es lo que pareció dada la manera en la que nos despertamos.

—Lo que no puedo decir que sea algo malo porque así he podido compartir una contigo, Granger— Draco ignoró la amenazadora mirada que le lanzó Hermione, a pesar de mantener los ojos cerrados. Había cosas que, simplemente, se sabían—. También que nos quieren mantener con vida algún tiempo. Te aseguro que, con nuestra _actividad_, habríamos acabado con el oxigeno de este lugar mucho antes de nuestro antepenúltimo orgasmo, Granger— añadió con una media sonrisa.

Pero, si no los querían matar, por lo menos no tan pronto, ¿qué era lo que querían de ellos dos? Además de que no podía ser casual que, precisamente, fueran ellos dos a quienes hubieran encerrado aquí juntos, ¿verdad?

—¿Pretenderían que nos matásemos mutuamente, Malfoy? La verdad es que habría sido algo más lógico hace varios años pero, tras perder el contacto directo. ¡Céntrate, Malfoy!— le dijo al ver que pretendía añadir un comentario de lo más particular debido a sus últimas palabras. _Aunque es el contacto más directo que hayas tenido con Malfoy desde que le cruzaste la cara en tercer año._

—Pues como no acabemos con nosotros a base de sexo, la verdad, es que no sé cómo lo haríamos puesto que hace años que dejé claro que no soy ningún asesino.

Hermione trató de apartar los recuerdos de sexto año, y el fallecimiento de Dumbledore, de su mente porque, aunque Draco decía la verdad, y el tiempo había pasado, seguía siendo un recuerdo bastante doloroso para atreverse a tratarlo ligeramente. Aunque, ¿no se actúa así cuando se sabe que no hay ninguna solución?

—¿Crees qué no podremos salir de aquí?— le preguntó Hermione abriendo los ojos y volviéndose hacia Draco. Los nervios que sentía claramente visibles para cualquiera que pudiera ver su rostro—. ¿Qué moriremos?

—Lo que me pregunto— dijo Draco ignorando las fatalistas preguntas de Hermione para que ella hiciera lo mismo y no cayera en un abismo de sentimiento de perdición—, es si somos los únicos que han secuestrado o hay más cubos como este por ahí fuera.

Una muy buena pregunta. Aunque no tenga nada que ver con el poder escapar del interior de su cubo con vida.

—Y está el asunto de que su superficie repele la magia pero no impide que pueda hacerse magia en su interior, por lo que doy las gracias— una mirada de reojo a sus botas le sacó una pequeña sonrisa, otra mirada al urinario, de puro alivio y, por último, una mirada, mental, a la ducha y, una vez más, sus mejillas reaccionaron encendiéndose. Rápidamente trató de regresar al tema a tratar—. Sobre lo de quién puede habernos secuestrado pues deberíamos pensar en enemigos comunes. Si supiéramos, con seguridad, si hay otros secuestrados, y quienes son, también facilitaría mucho el pensar sobre ello.

—Pensaba que te gustaban los retos, Granger.

—Y me gustan.

De pronto ahí estaba, una vez más, aquella media sonrisa de Draco que la hacía estremecerse con solo verla y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntada para no eliminar la distancia, poca distancia, que los separaba en la cama, _¡EN LA CAMA!_, y abalanzarse sobre él.

—Obviándome a mí, por muy difícil que pueda resultar— Hermione no pudo reprimir una carcajada que no intentó disimular de otra manera—, si tú estás atrapada en este cubo, ¿no estarán Weasel y Potty en otro?

—No los llames así, Malfoy— le reprendió Hermione aunque sin poner mucho de si misma en sus palabras. Ahora mismo los apodos de Draco para sus amigos no centraban su atención.

—Podría ser peor, Granger— ella le dedicó una mirada cargada de escepticismo—. Mira como hemos acabado nosotros, demos gracias a Merlín por ello. Así que, ¿y si esos dos Nancy boys acaban de igual manera?— añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione no pudo hacer nada para impedir que dicha imagen, de sus dos mejores amigos, haciendo las mismas íntimas acciones que realizó, vivió, con Draco se formaran en su cabeza. La cara de espanto y disgusto fue totalmente pareja a la de Draco.

—¡Eeew, Malfoy!

—¡Maldita sea, Granger!— por increíble que pudiera parecer, Draco se mostraba enfadado con Hermione—. ¿Por qué no me has impedido que dijera algo tan desagradable?

—Ya eres mayorcito para pensar primero antes de dejar que esas cosas salgan de tu boca, Malfoy.

Sus miradas se encontraron y el deseo, en esta ocasión, no fue tan bienvenido porque no les hizo si no recordar la imagen de Harry con Ron y su estremecimiento se debía ante el desagrado por dicha imagen y no por nada más. Fue tal que tuvieron que apartar la mirada para impedir conectar tan desagradable imagen con sus ganas de sexo y así arruinar sus posibilidades de poder practicarlo nuevamente.

—Acabo de joder toda oportunidad para poder volver disfrutar de ti y de tu ardiente cuerpo, Granger.

Pero, ante sus palabras, la cara de Hermione pasó de disgusto a pura hilaridad antes de romper a reír a carcajada limpia. Con tantas ganas que no tardó en sentir como le empezaba a doler el estómago.

_Eso, ahora solamente falta que te mees de la risa._

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Esperemos que estos dos logren centrarse en la importante tarea de tratar de salir de este sitio… aunque tampoco les parece nada mal la manera elegida para, digamos, _perder el tiempo_.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

No puedo decir nada más que... fieles lectores ¿o amantes del lemmon? digo, que nuchísimas gracias por los **REVIEWS** recibidos por parte de…

**Parvaty32.  
****Luna-maga.  
****Gabe Logan.  
****Ginegine.  
****Talerop.  
****Emily Malfoy Evans.  
****Betzacosta.  
****Brooke Silva.  
****Arely Uchiha.**

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos** de:

**Brooke Silva.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

**MAYRYLIN.  
****Brooke Silva.**

Por supuesto que siempre esperando por más de vuestras palabras… tanto para quienes dejan **REVIEWS** como por quienes se han fijado, de alguna manera, en este fic. Las palabras de todas y todos ustedes nunca serán negadas y siempre muy bien recibidas. Así que no seáis tímidos y usar un poco más de tiempo para dejarme algo pulsando el botón de los...

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	9. Chapter 8

**Nexus**

A pesar de la, no muy agradable, imagen que Draco provocó, con respecto a sus dos amigos, Hermione no podía evitar pensar que, fuera lo que fuera que les estuviera pasando, a Malfoy y a ella, también podría estarles sucediendo a sus dos amigos. Y, a su pesar, tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no volver a caer en la imagen de esos dos, no solamente compartiendo una cama si no…

_¡Céntrate antes de que pierdas la cabeza, Granger! Harry y Ginny, Harry y Ginny… mientras que Ron, Ron,… ¿el voyeur de Harry y Ginny? ¡Por, Merlín! Es su mejor amigo y su hermana, su mejor amigo y su hermana, así que deja de pensar de esta manera con ellos y céntrate en lo que te está pasando. ¡Maldito sea Draco y sus absurdos comentarios!_

—Para saber si no somos los únicos emparejados— Draco enarcó una ceja, de manera sugestiva, a la elección de las palabras de Hermione y que provocó que la cambiase por otra menos conflictiva, y confusa—, digo, secuestrados, secuestrados he dicho; debemos pensar en quién podría querer, obviamente, secuestrarnos.

—¿Juntos o por separado?— le preguntó Draco.

Hermione echó una mirada en su dirección, ya que se encontraba sentado en medio de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, y observando los alrededores. Por mucho que no hubiera nada más que las seis paredes de piedra para ver. Seguro que ella ganaba mucho más observando el cuerpo de Draco que él con esas paredes.

_Mmmm ese cuerpo… ¡No, Hermione mala! Céntrate en el problema y no en el cuerpo perfecto de Malfoy… estamos acabados…_

—Me parece complicar mucho el asunto si cada uno tuviera su propio secuestrador y que hubieran decidido encerrarnos juntos para no tener que buscar más de un sitio en donde encerrarnos. Y eso sin contar que pudieran secuestrar a más gente, o que sean aún más secuestradores.

—Tal vez el asunto no sea cuantos sean los secuestradores si no— Draco hizo un gesto con la mano abarcando el lugar— la _prisión_ en donde nos encerraron. Me parece un lugar bastante insólito para que existan varios de ellos por ahí.

Hermione se detuvo a pensar en la sugerencia de Draco y no tuvo más remedio que estar de acuerdo con él. Ciertamente era un lugar bastante inusual para que pudiera ser común, incluso en un mundo como el mágico.

—Entonces tenemos que pensar en quién podría querer secuestrarnos, tanto de manera individual como en pareja, y, ¿qué?— la parte del cubo era algo más complicada de poner en palabras—. ¿Dónde puede estar este cubo?, ¿quién lo puede haber construido?, ¿puede ser la misma persona quien lo construyó, si lo hizo, la que nos secuestró?

Draco se pasó ambas manos por su cabello echándoselo hacia atrás, de manera que sus dedos se deslizaron por él antes de volver a su posición original. Algo que podía darse ya que tenía su cabello libre de gel. La verdad era que esa fue una etapa que pasó muy pronto en Hogwarts y Hermione estaba más que segura de que la liberación de su cabello se debió a que, de esta manera, atraía a muchas más chicas que con su pelo fijado hacia atrás. ¿Y, por qué lo sabía ella? Porque Hermione había sido una de esas chicas aunque, afortunadamente para ella, había demasiada _mala sangre_, y nunca mejor dicho, entre ellos dos durante esa época, para poder ser sincera consigo misma. _Y deja de mirar para ese suave cabello que tanto gusto te da al acariciarlo, Granger._ Sabía que si no tenía mucho cuidado empezaría a babear y, de esta manera, llamar la atención de Draco y descubrirle lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Por supuesto que Draco tuvo que darse cuenta de la manera en que Hermione estaba mirando para él y, con su ego bien satisfecho por dicha atención, le dedicó una media sonrisa que logró hacer que apartara la vista y se ruborizase ligeramente como si fuera una adolescente y no toda una mujer adulta.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Granger?

A Hermione no le dejaba de sorprender como era que Draco podía ser capaz de hablar de manera trivial y que su tono de voz pudiera lograr hacerla estremecer de gusto. Su voz suave, profunda y contenida tenía un deje de sensualidad que la hacía desear que le estuviera susurrando cualquier palabra a su oído, mientras ella mantiene los ojos cerrados y él está a su espalda. Incluso podía sentir su aliento chocar contra su piel ahora mismo. La ventaja de una buena, y trabajada, imaginación. En este caso, no era la primera vez que Draco protagonizaba alguna fantasía.

_Bueno, también soy una chica, una mujer hoy en día, y él no deja de volverse más y más atractivo con el paso del tiempo._

—No sé si te has dado de cuenta, Malfoy, pero aquí no hay mucho que mirar— le respondió como si fuera algo más que obvio y que, hablando de cosas que mirar, ahí tenía la razón.

Por desgracia para Hermione, su respuesta no hizo si no que Draco frunciera el ceño de manera preocupante y su reacción tampoco fue la esperada. Por lo menos para alguien con sentido común y raciocinio.

Con un rápido movimiento por su parte, a pesar de tener una prueba reciente, le sorprendió el gran estado de forma en el que se encontraba Draco, la agarró por su tobillo izquierdo, logrando detectarlo a pesar de estar bajo las sábanas y no dejando una clara marca de su posición con las ropas de la cama todas desarregladas. Hermione no pudo evitar un grito de sorpresa que se agudizó cuando Draco tiró de ella tumbándole en la cama y arrastrándola hasta que, atrapando su otro tobillo, la dejó por colocar justo con él entre sus piernas.

Le daba igual si era una mujer adulta o una quinceañera porque, en una situación como en la que se encontraba, el ruborizarse no era nada inesperado por su parte. Y más cuando Draco liberó sus tobillos para echarse sobre ella y apoyar sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Hermione para mantenerla a su merced. No tenía ni la menor idea de a qué venía todo esto pero, en el fondo, al ver tan cerca el rostro de Draco del suyo, no le parecía tan mal pues, ahora, solamente tenía que alzar ligeramente su rostro y podría apoderarse de aquellos asombrosos labios a los que parecía que podía volverse adictos con un par más de besos, si no es que ya lo era.

Las siguientes palabras de Draco le impidieron el poder comprobarlo.

—¿Te gusto, Granger?

Esto fue suficiente para que Hermione retrocediera pero, al estar tumbada en la cama, solamente pudo echar para atrás la cabeza, y alejarse de los labios de Draco. Por supuesto que su pregunta no quedaría sin respuesta. ¿Lo malo? Que Hermione no estaba segura de cuál podía ser dicha respuesta.

Su negación murió en la punta de su lengua porque sabía que no podía pasar de ahí pero, aún así, tampoco es que pudiera ahora confesar su perpetuo amor por Draco. Primero porque no era cierto pero, como se dio cuenta mucho antes de haberse acostado con él, tampoco le resultaba indiferente. _¿Entonces es solamente atracción física?_ No, no podía serlo porque Hermione nunca podría llegar a cometer un acto semejante simplemente dejándose llevar por sus hormonas. Como se estaba repitiendo últimamente, más que en años previos, no era ninguna adolescente para ello.

—No estás mal, Malfoy— admitió sinceramente jugando con el apellido del Slytherin.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, esta respuesta logró oscurecerle aquella plateada mirada suya como si estuviera a punto de haber tormenta. Cuando vio que se erguía, y apartaba sus manos de su rostro, pensó que esta situación podría tomar un nuevo rumbo pero, antes de que Hermione pudiera sentirse agradecida por ello, o a salvo de Draco, aquellas manos pasaron rápidamente a cogerla por las muñecas y llevar sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—¿_No estoy mal_, Granger?— siseó con cierta contención que podía llegar a tomarse por desprecio o furia si se dejase llevar un poco más—. Es interesante descubrir que Hermione Granger se abre de piernas con tanta facilidad. ¿Por eso no estás con el Weasel, Granger, cansado de que otros…?

—¡CÁLLATE, MALFOY!— le interrumpió Hermione a voz en grito mientras trataba, inútilmente de librarse de aquel firme agarre en sus muñecas—. ¡Suéltame! ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir que yo…?

Draco solamente necesitó moverse ligeramente para que su erección se apretase contra el bajo vientre de Hermione y hacerla callarse en el momento. Dejando sus muñecas agarradas con una sola mano, Draco paseaba con sus dedos libres por el costado de ella hasta llegar a su cadera en donde empezó a acariciarle el muslo, por su cálido interior.

—Has sido tú quien ha dicho que _no estoy mal_, Granger, y por eso me preguntaba si te acuestas con todos esos que te parecen que _no están mal_.

Por desgracia, Hermione tenía que darle la razón en ello a Draco. Por mucho que no hubieran sido tantos a los que hubiera considerado para llegar a acostarse con ellos, tampoco es que lo hubiera hecho. Y esto no hacía si no que se preguntara el por qué, entonces, de que si se hubiera acostado con Draco.

—¿Quiere decir que tú piensas que yo estoy por encima de un "_no estás mal_" para que te hubieras acostado conmigo, Malfoy?— le devolvió la quaffle a Draco para quitársela de encima—. Supongo que no debería recordarte, puesto que sabes muy bien quién soy, y dijiste mi nombre, aunque no completo del todo, que soy la misma chica a la que antagonizaste durante los años en Hogwarts. Pero, a pesar de ello, te has acostado conmigo sin mayor problema, Malfoy. Por ello, yo también podría hacerte esa misma pregunta: ¿te gusto, Malfoy?

Hermione estaba convencida de haber logrado llegar a un punto en donde Draco dejaría este tema aparcado y así podrían volver a la cuestión más importante sobre dónde se encontraban y quién les había traído aquí, y por qué. Desgraciadamente tendría que haber recordado que, si de algo podía acusarse a Draco Malfoy, es de ser bastante impredecible. O así lo recordaba, cuando no estaba vejándola.

—Por supuesto, Granger. Solamente te detestaba y aborrecía por educación. Por como me habían educado— le aclaró, sin poder evitar rodar los ojos, ante la cara de protesta que puso Hermione—. Pero, al mismo tiempo, me resultabas totalmente interesante. Si debo decirte el momento en que me atrapaste sin remedio, es muy sencillo. Tercer año. Fue la primera vez que te enfrentaste a mí, que dejaste ver con cruda claridad tus convicciones y hasta donde llegarías por ellas. Y el que me hubieras cruzado la cara de una bofetada— Draco acercó su boca al oído de Hermione y, como ella sospechó, el contacto de su aliento la volvió loca—, debo confesarte algo, Granger. He recibido muchos golpes durante mi vida: puñetazos, patadas, cabezazos, bludgers, hechizos, maldiciones y, también, bofetadas. Pero nada tuvo el mismo efecto en mí como el que sentí cuando fuiste tú quien me golpeó, Granger. Eso fue la chispa que empezó la quema de toda mi vida y que, hoy en día, ha dado forma a quien soy yo.

Ella no podía llegar a creerse semejante historia. Habría pensado que era un intento por su parte para meterse en sus bragas pero, contando que, primero, ya se había acostado con ella y que, segundo, ahora mismo no las llevaba puestas, podía llegar a creer que puedan ser ciertas. Eso, o se estaba dejando llevar por la fricción de su miembro rozando su húmeda, pero caliente, intimidad.

—¿En serio, y qué fueron todas las putadas que hiciste los años siguientes, tanto a mí como a mis amigos? Me parece que eso no se corresponde a lo que haría si alguien gustase de uno.

—Y ya te dije que así me habían educado y, además, de que tus _amigos_ tampoco es que se hicieran querer mucho, si incluso tú te la pasabas siempre la mitad de los cursos enfadada con alguno de ellos, léase el imbécil de Weasel— le respondió con cierto _tacto_ por su parte—. Y deberías saber que me costó un buen sufrimiento el haberte ayudado sin llegar a levantar las sospechas cuando no tendría ningún motivo para ello, puesto que siempre os metíais en líos por vuestra cuenta y arrastrabais a los demás con vosotros.

—¿De qué estás hablando ahora?— le preguntó mientras se revolvía ante el agarre de Draco y forzaba la fricción de sus cuerpos.

—Cuando ese _sapo_ atrapó a Potty en su despacho y yo, con los míos, cogimos al resto. Era obvio que os habíais arriesgado por un motivo importante y se te veía en la cara la necesidad por poder escapar del lío en el que os metisteis. Nunca antes escuché una mentira más clara que la de esa arma que escondisteis en el bosque prohibido.

—¡¿Más clara?— la incredulidad resultaba palpable—. Si se podía ver en tu cara que querías encontrarla para llevarte el mérito.

Draco desechó esa posibilidad con un bufido molesto y acariciando el clítoris de Hermione con su erección dejándola sin posibilidad de réplica por unos instantes que aprovechó para intervenir.

—Dejando claro que, a diferencia de tu falso llanto, del que ni siquiera pudiste mostrar una triste lágrima, mi representación fue perfecta. Por supuesto que, como toda buena acción, siempre trae consigo una reacción muy mala.

—¿Buena acción?— no pudo morderse la lengua Hermione para preguntarle e interrumpir a Draco con su historia.

—Si, Granger, estoy seguro de que permitir que la novia de Potter pudiera escaparse junto al Weasel y el resto de tus amiguitos puede considerarse una buena acción que, para mi desgracia, me la pagó con ese maldito hechizo _Bat-Bogey_ suyo que tan bien le sale.

—De eso nada. Ron dijo que escaparon por si…— no sabía por qué pero era ver para estos ojos acerados para que Hermione pudiera ver la verdad en ellos—. Vale, es algo más que inesperado, Malfoy. Y más teniendo en cuenta lo que trataste de hacer en el viaje de regreso a Londres en el Expresso, y sin contar lo que pasó el año sigui…

Draco no dijo nada, no hizo nada pero Hermione supo que era un tema que no debería tocarse, y ella tampoco gustaba de hacerlo. Totalmente opuesto a eso, si que gustaría de tocar más del Slytherin.

—Y, en vez de decirme algo, que no fuera degradante, te has pasado todos estos años viviendo tu vida y no dando ni un knut para tener el valor suficiente y venir hasta mí para…

—¿Decirte, qué, Granger?— ahí volvía a tener razón y Hermione estaba empezando a sentirse irritada por eso mismo—. ¿Qué me sentía atraído por ti desde hace años? Seguro que al decirte que todo comenzó, en serio, cuando me abofeteaste, pues te lo tomarías como una invitación para golpearme cuando, y cuanto, te pudiera apetecer, Granger.

Hermione, a pesar de la presa sobre sus muñecas, se arqueó para frotarse contra la erección de Draco.

—¿Esto te parece violento, Malfoy?

—Si resulta que, al final, estamos en medio de la calle y las paredes pueden mostrar el interior… pues si, resultaría algo _violento_, pero en el otro sentido de la palabra.

No es que no hubiera pensado en que podían estar siendo observados si no que no quería pensar en ello porque entonces no haría nada más que encogerse en una esquina avergonzada de si misma. Además de que resultaría algo sin sentido el haberles secuestrado para actuar como un absurdo peepshow.

Hermione trató de apoderarse de los labios de Draco pero este se mantuvo a distancia y ella trató de empalarse el miembro del Slytherin pero este estaba demasiado apretado contra ella para poder permitírselo.

—¡Maldita sea, Malfoy!— Hermione estaba ardiendo de deseo y el que Draco no quisiera hacerlo, a primera vista, para poder disfrutar de una nueva sesión de increíble sexo la estaba frustrando—. ¿Quieres metérmela de una vez?

La mano libre de Draco atrapó el rostro de Hermione por el mentón y la obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos. Podía notarse el creciente enfado en ellos.

—¿Es sexo lo único que quieres, Granger? Entonces no te quejes cuando digo que te abres de piernas cada vez que se te pone cerca una polla porque es lo que demuestras con tu actitud.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Joder, Malfoy. Hemos follado recientemente y no pusiste ninguna pega y ahora parece que tuviera que casarme contigo para que puedas metérmela de una vez y me jodas entera.

A esto muchos lo llamarían desesperación.

—¿Estarías pidiendo esto mismo si estuvieras con cualquier otro, Granger? Porque eso mismo es lo que me estás haciendo creer con tu actitud de _menos palabras y más follar_ que tienes.

Y Hermione se ruborizó ante este prospecto cuando no se le calentaron las mejillas, por lo menos de su rostro, ante su continua petición de sexo. Pero, ahora que Draco le había dicho esto, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. No era por el sexo si no por tenerlo con él.

—Claro que no.

Pero, si Draco esperaba que se explayase más en su explicación, se llevó una decepción porque Hermione no añadió nada más.

—Entonces, ¿qué es todo esto?— quiso saber Draco mientras le liberaba el rostro solamente para copárselo con su mano—. ¿Te gusto, Granger?

Draco le había confesado que se había sentido atraído por ella desde su tercer año en Hogwarts, por muy bien que lo hubiera podido ocultar, y le estaba dejando claro que le gustaba. Por supuesto que Hermione podía ver una intensidad en aquellos ojos grises que no había visto en nadie más que le hubiera dicho que les pudiera gustar, mucho menos que la amasen. No, todo fue un enamoramiento juvenil y la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento. No obstante podrían haber muerto unos minutos más tarde y él tuvo que usar su preocupación por los elfos domésticos para girar la llave de sus emociones.

Cuando todo acabó se pasó meses tratando de ayudarle y quererlo pero él no estaba por la labor. No solamente era la perdida de amigos, o de su hermano, si no que, una vez quedó claro que ninguno de los dos iba a morirse en un tiempo cercano, podía verse que se sentía atrapado por una situación que no le era agradable: novia, compromiso y posible futuro en común, boda e hijos. Le dio un tiempo para que pensase las cosas pero siempre teniéndola cerca para él; y lo que hizo fue ayudar a George con su negocio para, una vez hubo asimilado la muerte de Fred, y empezado una relación con Angelina, Ron decidió tomar los estudios para ser auror dejándola de lado.

—¿Realmente crees qué me acostaría contigo si no fuera así, Malfoy?— Hermione no pudo evitar el usar algo de veneno, y molestia, en su voz.

—No lo creo, Granger, pero me gustaría escuchártelo decir— le dijo Draco con esa media sonrisa tan pagada de si mismo.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo y, luego de soltar unas cuantas risas por la manera de actuar de Draco, logró atraparle la boca y poder disfrutar una vez más del sabor de sus labios. Si Draco pensaba en retirarse, una vez sus labios entraron en contacto le fue completamente imposible y la siguió besando, disfrutando del contacto de aquella lengua, mientras Hermione reclinaba su cabeza sobre la cama. Cuando Draco se apartó de sus labios, para que pudieran recuperar el aliento, aprovechó para apartar un mechón rebelde de su salvaje melena que trataba de ocultar su rostro de su mirada.

—Eres un capullo, Malfoy. Claro que me gustas pero— Hermione no pudo evitar el reflejar la media sonrisa tan característica de Draco como suya propia—, no creas que te diré cuando fue la primera vez que me percaté de ello.

—Menudo lenguaje, Granger. Me encanta oírte hablar así, ¿puedes sentir como me excita?— le preguntó apretando su erección contra el húmedo sexo de Hermione.

La sonrisa de Draco era pareja a la ansiosa de Hermione.

—Jódete, Malfoy. Y jódeme con tu capullo.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Estuvieron a esto - de haber empezado a discurrir, en serio, sobre el problema en el que se encuentran pero, parece ser, que encuentran más prioritario otras cuestiones más personales, y carnales, para pasar sus _horas libres_.

¿Cómo no sentirse atraído por Hermione cuando le demostró que era una chica a la que tener en cuenta, y de la que cuidarse, con esas bofetadas, y amenazas, que se gastaba? Pero eso fue Malfoy, ¿y Hermione, cuál fue ese momento por el que empezó a sentirse atraída por Draco, a su pesar?

Esperemos que cambien sus prioridades y decidan que lo primero es encontrar una salida de este lugar.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

No puedo decir nada más que: Muchísimas gracias por los **REVIEWS** recibidos por parte de…

**Parvaty32.  
****Linne Malfoy Felton.  
****Ginnyes.  
****Ginegine.  
****Gabe Logan.  
****Betzacosta.  
****Arely Uchiha.  
****Anyels.  
****Emily Malfoy Evans.**

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos** de:

**Ginnyes.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

**Stephanie09****.  
****Manchanita.  
****Ginnyes.  
****Litaloo.  
****Anyels.**

Por supuesto que siempre esperando por más de vuestras palabras… tanto para quienes dejan **REVIEWS** como por quienes se han fijado, de alguna manera, en este fic. Las palabras de todas y todos ustedes nunca serán negadas y siempre muy bien recibidas. Así que no seáis tímidos y no os olvidéis de este mi humilde fic.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.  
**

Nos leemos.^^


	10. Chapter 9

**Nexus**

Ambos se encontraban descansando, tumbados sobre la cama, bueno, unos más que otros, después de una nueva, e intensa, sesión de buen y sudoroso sexo. En esta ocasión Hermione no tenía mucha prisa por tomar una ducha y librarse de esa caliente capa de sudor que cubría su cuerpo, de igual manera que lo hacía con el de Draco. ¿Y por qué debería importarle si el cuerpo de Draco pudiera estar todo sudado? Pues, considerando que ella estaba descansando más sobre su cuerpo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, que sobre la cama, sería un principio.

De improviso Hermione se puso a reír y el paso de los segundos, en vez de indicar el fin de este inesperado exabrupto, parecía que tendría para rato. Draco siguió en silencio y, sus únicas acciones para dejar claro que no estaba durmiendo, eran las caricias que le propinaba sobre la mano de Hermione con su pulgar derecho, al tener las manos entrelazadas; y que estuviera jugando con los rizos que estaban al alcance de su otra mano.

Así siguieron hasta que Hermione perdió todas sus fuerzas y su risa fue apagándose hasta terminar por enmudecer. Ese fue la señal para que Draco pudiera intervenir.

—¿Es una broma privada o piensas compartirla, Granger?

Hermione ahogó unas nuevas risas, aunque lograron hacer estremecer su cuerpo y, por tanto, el de Draco, mientras le acariciaba el torso.

—Solamente es que llegué a la conclusión de que nadie nos está observando.

—¿Y cómo es que has llegado a esa brillante conclusión?— preguntó Draco algo sorprendido.

—Bueno, es que, si realmente alguien estuviera observándonos, estoy segura de que nos habrían pedido un bis— le dijo alzando la mirada, con una gran sonrisa, para poder encontrarse con su rostro.

Hermione no pudo evitar el sorprenderse que Draco, en vez de acompañarla en su diversión pareciera estarse pensando, seriamente, si aquello pudiera ser posible. Antes de que ella pudiera aclararle que se trataba de una broma, tal y como él había sugerido con lo de _broma privada_, volvió a hablar.

—Pero no tendrían necesidad para ello, Granger, considerando que nosotros mismos nos ofrecimos algo más que un simple bis— le dijo con su habitual media sonrisa—. Creo que podríamos llamarlo doble bis.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione para volver ocultar su mirada, apoyando su frente sobre el pecho de Draco, y ruborizarse ante aquella descripción de las veces que lo habían hecho, en su última sesión de sexo.

—Me encanta que te ruborices con tanta facilidad, Granger.

Y el rubor en las mejillas de Hermione no hizo si no crecer en intensidad. Antes de que Draco pudiera impedirlo, Hermione había saltado de la cama y desapareció en el interior de la ducha. La sola visión de Hermione corriendo por ahí completamente desnuda era suficiente para que regresara su erección con fuerza inusitada pero, para aumentar aún más su deseo, ahí también estaban las nalgas de la joven Gryffindor mostrándose igual que sus mejillas coloradas debido a unas cuantas palmadas bien dadas.

No podía creerse la manera en que Hermione era capaz de alterarlo de esta manera cuando ninguna otra chica había sido capaz de ni una mísera parte en comparación. Tal vez podían haberle dicho que solamente la deseaba porque no podía tenerla, y así habría podido ser en el pasado. En ese pasado le habrían dicho que no podría haber ningún tipo de futuro entre ellos por culpa de sus orígenes, un mago de sangre pura y una bruja hija de muggles. Lo que pudieran pensar sus amigos, su familia. Las creencias que pasaron por sus familiares. El honor del apellido Malfoy y el Black. Pero eso, precisamente, es lo que era: el pasado. En cambio, ahora, era otro motivo el que podía interponerse en la posibilidad de poder tener una relación con Hermione, una relación visible al ojo público y sin secretos.

La mirada de Draco descendió hasta su erección y no pudo evitar una media sonrisa muy satisfecha de si mismo y, sobre todo, de la causante de estuviera en este estado. Hablando de ella, abrió la puerta de la ducha y se asomó mostrando un gesto de verdadera inocencia. La manera en que su labio inferior sobresalía en aquel puchero no hacía si no palpitar su sexo de manera expectante.

—Te he estado esperando y no venías— se quejaba Hermione con una voz muy inocente y con un mohín que estaba volviendo loco de deseo a Draco—. ¡Y yo qué quería lavarme la espalda y no podía hacerlo sola!— la manera en que movía sus pestañas lentamente al parpadear… era algo que no podías esperarte por parte de Hermione Granger y eso no hacía si no que fuera aún más sensual y excitante—, ¿podrías venir y… _echarme una mano_, Malfoy?

En un par de zancadas, Draco ya se encontraba ante la puerta de la ducha y Hermione retrocedió para dejarle paso. Todo con esa sonrisa en su rostro que Draco jamás pensó que podría poseer Hermione ya que mostraba una calculada malicia, deseo y manipulación que uno no atribuiría a Hermione Granger.

No, el verdadero motivo por el que Draco podía preocuparse para no lograr tener una relación con Hermione era que, estando a su lado, siempre se encontraría llevando una intensa, y completa, erección.

* * *

Una vez más, y Hermione no pondría ninguna queja por ello, se encontraban sentados en la cama aunque, para ser totalmente sinceros, debería decirse que solamente era Draco quien estaba sentado en la cama, con su espalda apoyada sobre las almohadas contra el cabecero de la cama, pues Hermione estaba sentada en el regazo de Draco y con su espalda apoyada contra el torso del Slytherin.

—Muy bien, antes de que muramos por exceso de agotamiento físico— la manera elegante que eligió Hermione para referirse a una posible muerte por continuas sesiones de sexo—, deberíamos, por lo menos, por nuestra paz mental, descubrir quien es el culpable de habernos secuestrado y encerrado, juntos, en este cubo, precisamente, a nosotros dos.

—¿Para poder agradecérselo?— sugirió Draco mientras se veía incapaz de mantener sus manos quietas y por ello le estaba acariciando el vientre de una manera que a Hermione le traía encontradas, pero agradables, sensaciones.

—Luego de haber hecho que lo encerrasen por secuestro— le aclaró mientras le dio una palmada en la mano que tenía sobre su vientre.

Draco no pudo reprimirse el besarle un hombro a Hermione y saborear aquella salinidad de su piel.

—Mejor empezamos contigo, Granger, para buscar a quién puedes haber cabreado tanto para querer secuestrarte y encerrarte en este sitio con mi alegre compañía.

—¿Y por qué empezar conmigo, Malfoy?— se quejó Hermione, aunque no con mucha protesta en su voz, mientras ladeaba la cabeza para dejarle camino libre por su cuello a esos besos con los que Draco estaba recorriendo la distancia desde su hombro—. No debería recordarte que yo soy, y fui, de los buenos. Si alguien… oh, claro.

Hermione se percató del motivo por el que Draco quería empezar primero con ella. Precisamente porque ella era una buena persona y, por tanto, no acarrearía muchos enemigos, salvo por los que aún pudieran verla como participante en la caída de Voldemort, por muchos años que hubieran pasado.

—Exactamente, Granger— los labios de Draco se encontraban ahora jugueteando con el lóbulo de su oreja y Hermione ya ni quería reprimir los suspiros y gemidos que le provocaba con sus acciones. Más porque ella podía sentir lo que ella le estaba provocando a él, no obstante estaba sentada sobre su _regazo_, aunque no solamente sobre el mismo—. No creo que haya muchos que te puedan guardar tanto odio y rencor después de tantos años salvo por los antiguos seguidores del mestizo ese. Y, considerando mi presencia aquí, deberíamos pensar en alguien que pudiera tener en común un odio por nosotros dos.

—No creo que haya mucha gente que cumpla dichos requisitos, Malfoy— dijo Hermione pero con un tono de voz no muy contento si no algo confuso—. Y, a pesar de ello, se me hace difícil el pensar, por lo menos, en una sola persona. Mucho menos en varias posibilidades.

—Eso es lo malo de ser la perfecta Gryffindor, Granger. Luego resulta muy complicado el recordar a quienes te tengan…— Draco pareció recordar algo porque se quedó con la palabra en la boca—, ¿podría ser la que salió con el Weasel? Tengo entendido que no le gustó mucho el que fueras su amiga durante esa época. Y más considerando que, luego, saliste finalmente con el Weasel.

—¿Lavender Brown? No creo, sería el colmo de la hipocresía ya que la salvé de Greyback en la batalla de Hogwarts— Hermione no pudo evitar un suspiro que denotaba desesperación—. A mí me parece que deberíamos centrarnos más en los mortífagos que no nos tengan muchas simpatías y que, o están libres, o algún familiar no tenga nada mejor que hacer. Estoy segura de que a varios, por algún motivo u otro, hemos llegado a cabrear por diferentes causas.

Ciertamente deberían parar en algún momento porque parecía ser que no hacían otra cosa que tener relaciones sexuales todo el rato. _¿Solamente sexo o también hacemos el amor?_ Pero le resultaba muy difícil el poder detenerse una vez sentía el contacto con cualquier parte de Draco. Incluso era suficiente con unas pocas palabras o, como en este caso, con un apasionado beso.

—Pues yo no estaría muy seguro de que pueda, o puedan, ser mortífagos— le dijo una vez sus labios se separaron y Hermione apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco para evitarse más tentaciones.

—¿Y eso por qué, Malfoy? A mí me parecen unos buenos candidatos para la situación en la que nos encontramos.

—Precisamente por la situación en la que nos encontramos— y apoyó sus palabras intensificando el abrazo contra su cuerpo—. Te puedo asegurar que esto no es propio de ningún mortífago.

_Vale, ahí tiene razón pero, por supuesto, no tengo que vocalizarlo._

—¿Entonces quién nos queda?— quiso saber Hermione y sintió como el cuerpo de Draco reverberaba al reírse ligeramente—. ¿Qué?

—Nos queda, como dije antes, alguien a quién le hayas hecho algo para ganarse su rencor y que, podría ser, pudiera haber estado relacionado, de alguna manera, conmigo. Aunque fuera de una manera ínfima.

Esto era lo último que necesitaba Hermione, el tener que recordar gente a la que pudiera, no, a la que había hecho algo bastante grave para que, después de tantos años, aún sintiera la necesidad de vengarse de ella. _Y de Draco_, se recordó.

—No puedo acordarme de nadie porque no creo que pueda haber alguien así, Malfoy. Seguro que Angelina recibe muchas más amenazas por el simple hecho de trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley y por culpa de… todos los efectos de los productos… que allí se venden…

Estaba claro que una luz se encendió en la mente de Hermione y casi podían llegar a escucharse las ruedas girando dentro de su cabeza tratando de recordar todo con total seguridad.

—¿Ya lo tienes?— le susurró Draco para no provocar la pérdida de este esquivo conocimiento, además de que sentía como todo el cuerpo de Hermione se ponía en tensión y no por una buena razón, como lo hizo previamente.

Hermione tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para poder controlarse, tanto su respiración, que se hacía más grave y pronunciada, como, principalmente, el creciente enfado que la tenía a punto de estallar.

Una persona a la que le hubiera hecho algo para ganarse su odio y rencor a pesar de todos los años transcurridos y Hermione no podía creerse que no hubiera pensado en esta persona desde un principio. Sabía la respuesta pero, por algún motivo, no había podido relacionarla con todo lo que les estaba pasando.

¿Pero, quién podría ser si no?

—**Marietta Edgecombe**.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Finalmente han logrado contenerse, o es porque estarán recuperando las fuerzas para continuar luego, y se pusieron a pensar en quién les ha podido encerrar en el cubo. A pesar de los inicios poco prometedores, al final, Hermione, como parecía ser la que debía encontrar al culpable, nos ofrece un nombre de su pasado.

¿Un nombre qué ha sido una sorpresa para ustedes, o lo veían venir?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

No puedo decir nada más que: Muchísimas gracias por los **REVIEWS** recibidos por parte de…

**Anyels.  
****Ginegine.  
****Sakuri9.  
****Betzacosta.  
****Gabe Logan.  
****Brooke Silva.  
****Luna-maga** sin loguearse ;) Así me gusta, incluso en vacaciones pensando, y leyendo este fic. Espero que eso no te las hunda porque no me lo perdonaría -.-U Cada uno, eso quiero creer, tiene su propio ritmo, y más para llegar a confesar algo de este tipo. Supongo que Hermione, al final, que no del fic :P, confesará lo que deba confesar.  
¿Te gusta mi lemmon? En verdad no tengo mucho que ver con el resultado final puesto que yo, simplemente, lanzo a esos dos al ruedo, o a la cama, y empiezo a escribir lo que se les ocurre que quieren sentir, y hacer hehehehe  
Huy, fíjate que has dicho algo que luego te echarán en cara… si supieran que lo has dicho, por supuesto. ^^

**Emily Malfoy Evans.  
****Arely Uchiha.**

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos** de:

**¡¿NADIE?** -.-U bueno, no pasa nada… no, nada de nada… T.T

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

**Sakuri9.  
****Yaiza.  
****ZaryliaBlack.  
****Chibipame.  
****Belen 15.**

Por supuesto que siempre esperando por más de vuestras palabras… tanto para quienes dejan **REVIEWS** como por quienes se han fijado, de alguna manera, en este fic. Las palabras de todas y todos ustedes nunca serán negadas y siempre muy bien recibidas. Así que no seáis tímidos.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	11. Chapter 10

**Nexus**

Marietta Edgecombe.

El recuerdo de quinto año se repetía en la mente de Hermione totalmente fresco como si hubiera ocurrido en estos mismos instantes o, para ser más justos, unos minutos antes. Pero no solamente el encuentro en el bar Cabeza de Puerco, en donde se unió al llamado **E**jército de **D**umbledore por la presión ejercida por su amiga, Cho Chang, en el intento de esta de acercarse a Harry, si no también el descubrimiento de que había sido ella la traidora que le contó todo lo relacionado con dicho grupo a Dolores Umbridge. Por dicha causa el hechizo, que Hermione colocó en el pergamino que firmaron todos los integrantes del **ED**, hizo su efecto y el rostro de Marietta se llenó de pústulas que deletreaban la palabra "soplona" y que aún resultaban visibles al año siguiente… y al siguiente.

Lo que Hermione no sabía era hasta cuando se mantuvo su hechizo y que, para desgracia de la muchacha, no había manera de poder ocultar sus consecuencias. La verdad era que ya le sorprendió que al año siguiente aún pudieran verse sus acciones, y como no siguió con contacto, la verdad, ¿por qué habría de mantenerlo?, no podía saber cuando dejó de hacerle efecto… si es que lo dejó de hacer, por supuesto.

—¿Pareceré una mala persona y desconsiderado si digo que no tengo ni la más remota idea de quién es esa tal Marietta Edgecombe?

La verdad es que Hermione no estaba sorprendida por la pregunta de Draco pues a ella misma, si no hubiera sido la causante de la desgracia, por un buen motivo, claro está, de la muchacha, tampoco estaba muy segura de que pudiera haberse acordado de ella tras todos estos años. A pesar de ello, Draco tenía otra pregunta mucho más importante a contestar.

—¿Y, a todo esto, qué se supone que le he hecho yo a Edgecombe?

¿Directa o indirectamente?

—Marietta Edgecombe fue la que, en quinto año, le dijo a Dolores Umbridge acerca del **ED**, descubriendo nuestro lugar de entrenamiento en la sala de los menesteres y que, al haber firmado en un pergamino, para constar su pertenencia, que yo había hechizado previamente para que actuara ante aquellos que revelasen los secretos del **ED**, fue que por ello le salieron…

—… pústulas por todo su rostro— continuó Draco sin poder evitar reírse ante el recuerdo y, por muy agradable que fuera el sentir la reverberación de su cuerpo contra el suyo, Hermione tuvo que reprenderle por ello—. A pesar de todo lo que pasaba en ese momento siempre me pareció muy gracioso.

—No me parece el mejor momento para reírte de Marietta estando atrapados en este sitio, Malfoy, y en sus manos— siseó Hermione con obvia furia en su voz.

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras volvió a acariciarle el vientre de Hermione, subiendo incluso hasta rozarle los pechos y provocarle una alteración en su respiración por ello. De una manera agradable pero, al tiempo, fuera de lugar. Por mucho que ambos estuvieran desnudos en una cama.

—Siempre he pensado que esa acción fue una de las más Slytherin que hiciste por tu parte, Granger.

Hermione trató de no sentirse halagada por dicho cumplido, aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisa satisfecha. Eso había sido una muestra que, a pesar de ser Hermione _Sabelotodo_ Granger, no era muy buena idea el meterse con ella. _Y, a pesar de ello, el mismo chico con el que estás compartiendo algo más que la cama, no dejó de molestarte hasta que tuvo problemas lo suficientemente importantes para ponerlos por encima de mí._

—Por lo que es muy probable que, como insinuabas antes, también haya otros atrapados en sus propios cubos de piedra.

—Solamente espero que haya puestos juntos a eses dos.

Draco no necesitó decir el nombre de a quienes se refería para que Hermione lo supiera. Demasiado reciente la desagradable visión de sus amigos aún presente en su cabeza.

—No estoy muy segura que, de haber sido secuestrados, estén juntos— le dijo Hermione logrando con sus palabras un quejido de protesta por parte de Draco que logró hacerla reír, a pesar de sus propias advertencias. Por supuesto que le trató de hacer callar para evitar una segunda vez—. Solamente hay que vernos, Malfoy, para poder suponer que, si han secuestrado a todos los implicados, los alumnos pertenecientes al **ED** como los que estaban en la **B**rigada **I**nquisitorial, los hayan colocado en parejas formadas por un miembro de cada grupo.

Hermione no pudo, ni quiso, dejarse llevar por el intenso abrazo con el que Draco la correspondió ante sus palabras. Realmente había dejado pasar demasiados años en balde si Draco podía hacerla sentir tan bien aunque, claro está, tal vez fuera el haber dejado pasar esos años lo que permitió que superara esa etapa de sus vidas y lo viera con una visión más adulta y no continuar manteniendo un infantil rencor por todo lo sucedido.

_No obstante ya te gustaba por aquel tiempo y, solamente, el que fuera Draco Malfoy y tú Hermione Granger impidió que pudiera haber pasado algo entre los dos. De seguro que no habrías sufrido más que con lo de Ron-Ron y Lav-Lav._

—Y por ello mismo debería agradecer a nuestro secuestrador el habernos puestos juntos, Granger. Lo que me impide estar totalmente cabreado con quien sea por este inesperado regalo.

Claro que, aunque ahora conocían a su, supuesto, secuestrador, secuestradora para ser más exactos, aún no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo harían para poder salir de este cubo y regresar a sus vidas.

—¡Marietta!— gritó Hermione apartándose de Draco y poniéndose de pie en la cama—. ¡Libéranos de una vez! Estás actuando de una manera muy infantil y… y,…— Hermione se volvió hacia Draco, que seguía allí sentado disfrutando del espectáculo que le ofrecía Hermione, allí de pie, completamente desnuda—, ¿te importaría decir algo tú también, Malfoy?

—Supongo que podría decir algo, Granger, pero solamente serían alabanzas a ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo que tan bien estás mostrándomelo. ¿Y aún así pretendes que me queje por haber sido encerrado contigo? Se me hace muy difícil el poder hacerlo— Hermione no sabía si mostrarse agradecida, por el cumplido, o molesta porque Draco estuviera tan bien con esta situación—. Te encuentro sumamente atractiva, Granger— le dijo con una hambrienta mirada en sus glaciales ojos que logró que Hermione olvidase el motivo por el que estaba allí de pie sobre la cama, y **gran** parte de la culpa era por haber desviado la mirada a una palpitante parte de la anatomía de Draco—. Y me gustaría poder encontrarte aquí conmigo, aunque no me estoy quejando de la vista, Merlín me libre.

—Moriremos de cansancio, Malfoy— le advirtió Hermione aunque ya no con la misma convicción con la que le estuvo gritando a Marietta.

—De algo hay que morir, Granger, y esta me parece una muy buena manera de hacerlo— Draco alzó una pierna acariciando con su pie las piernas de Hermione al pasar de una a la otra.

—Moriremos de hambre, Malfoy— le recordó su mayor problema al no ser posible el hacer aparecer comida.

—No estoy muy seguro de ello, Granger. Puedo decirte que te ves deliciosamente apetecible y ya eres consciente de que muchas se han referido a mí como un buen bocado— la media sonrisa de Draco, junto a sus palabras, no hicieron más que hacerla desviar su mirada, de regreso, al miembro erecto de Draco.

_Deja de pensar en __**comer**__, Granger_, se amonestó Hermione a si misma aunque sin poder evitar el lamerse los labios ante dicha perspectiva de acción.

—Joder, Malfoy, ¿es qué solamente piensas en eso?— Hermione trató de usar un tono de voz que mostrase enfado y molestia para ocultar, precisamente, que ella estaba siguiendo, precisamente, esa misma línea de pensamientos.

—¿Realmente me estás haciendo esa pregunta mientras estás ahí de pie completamente desnuda y exponiendo tu belleza para mi regocijo, Granger?

Hermione trató de ofrecerle una respuesta plausible, a pesar de que veía como Draco dejaba de apoyarse contra el cabecero de la cama y se echaba hacia delante. Ya debería conocerlo por todos esos años que pasaron juntos, una manera de hablar, en Hogwarts o, simplemente, por el tiempo que llevaban aquí atrapados, pero no pareció darle importancia a sus movimientos hasta que fue demasiado tarde para impedírselos. A no ser que la intención de Hermione, desde un principio, fuera el no hacer nada para evitar lo que fuera que Draco tuviera en mente.

Para desgracia de Hermione, algo que ya no pensó que lo fuera más tarde, Draco le pasó las manos entre sus piernas y, de un movimiento, la hizo caerse de espaldas sobre la cama. El grito de la muchacha resonó en aquel espacio cerrado de una manera ensordecedora. Cuando Hermione pudo comprender lo que estaba pasando, se encontró con que Draco estaba sobre ella impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento, tanto para el tratar de liberarse como de cualquier otro de materia menos libertaria y más carnal.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Malfoy?

La verdadera pregunta del milenio.

—Verás, Granger, desde mi punto de vista, y no me refiero a este en el que me encuentro teniendo una excelente perspectiva de esta mirada tuya que me promete una muerte larga y muy dolorosa, te he contado acerca de mi vida privada pero, en cambio, no he sido recompensado de una manera recíproca por tu parte. ¿Sabes lo qué te estoy diciendo o necesitas que use una manera mucho más plana y sencilla?

Hermione no pudo evitar hacer rodar los ojos ante semejante atrevimiento, no al tratarla como si no pudiera llegar a comprenderle, _lo que, en cierto sentido, tiene mucha gracia dado quienes somos_, si no, más bien por pretender que le contase acerca de su vida privada. Y no por vergüenza, _además cómo podría superar el hecho de que Malfoy haya salido con Luna_, si no por una buena falta de ella.

—¿Quieres saber de mi vida privada, Malfoy? Está bien, pero te llevarás una gran decepción— le aseguró Hermione sin llegar a apartar sus ojos de los de Draco—. Después de haber salido con Ron— no pudo evitar una ínfima sonrisa al ver el disgusto en el rostro de Draco—, y ver que nuestra relación no encontraba su rumbo, mucho menos un futuro en común, lo dejamos. Luego me pasé más preocupada con mi trabajo y llegué a salir con un par de conocidos.

—¿Te acostaste con compañeros de trabajo? No me lo esperaba de ti, Granger. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, si saliste únicamente con Weasel porque te pasaste todos esos años junto a él, es lógico el que salieras con gente de tu trabajo. Por lo menos al Weasel lo dejarías con un buen polvo de despedida.

A pesar de sus palabras, Hermione podía ver que Draco no le apetecía escuchar una respuesta afirmativa. Por suerte para él, no la había.

—No eran compañeros de trabajo, por si te interesa, que es obvio que si lo hace, Malfoy, si no gente que llegué a conocer debido a mi trabajo, que no es lo mismo. Y, con respecto a Ron, ya podrías dejar de llamarle de esa manera, algunos hemos madurado— Hermione no pudo evitar una ligera turbación al ver como Draco dirigió su mirada hacia sus pechos que, con el tiempo habían adquirido un apetitoso volumen—, _otros_, por lo visto, no lo han hecho. Y no, no hubo sexo de despedida. Es más, viendo que no lo estaba llevando muy bien, debido a la muerte de su hermano— Hermione omitió cualquier otra referencia a la Segunda Guerra—, tampoco estaba muy receptivo por el contacto físico, ni siquiera del de tipo íntimo.

—¿No te acostaste con el Weas… -ley?

Incredulidad tienes un nombre: Draco Malfoy.

—Claro que lo hicimos pero, digamos, que fue, precisamente, eso mismo, el hacerlo. Nada más. En vez de ser la unión de dos personas con un vínculo y sentimientos pareció tratarse de algo, únicamente, físico y que no ofreció ninguna reacción por su parte.

—¿Qué no hubo reacción por su parte, ante este cuerpo tuyo, Granger?

Estaba muy claro a lo que se refería Draco.

—Claro que hubo _esa_ reacción, Malfoy. Pero solamente fue eso, hacerlo.

—Te acostaste con Weasley por compasión.

—¡Claro que no, Malfoy!— Hermione estaba indignada por tal suposición, aunque estuviera muy cerca de la realidad—. Yo quería a Ron, aún le quiero, por mucho que sea solamente como un amigo, pero no había nada más. Digamos que sentía mucho más por el quidditch que conmigo, su novia.

—Lo siento— la mirada que le lanzó Hermione dudaba mucho de que eso fuera cierto—. No te equivoques conmigo, Granger, pues sigo siendo una persona. Y si, lo siento mucho por lo que tuviste que pasar, pero no lo siento por donde te ha llevado.

—¿Desnuda contigo en una cama?— trató de adivinar de manera inocente—. ¿O debería añadir el estar atrapada en un cubo de piedra, presuntamente, por una antigua compañera de Hogwarts que no pudo haber mantenido su bocaza cerrada y ahora lo paga porque tampoco ha sido capaz de madurar? ¡Si, Malfoy! Me han crecido los pechos desde Hogwarts. Gracias por notarlo— añadió al ver como, una vez más, los ojos de Draco se dirigieron hacia sus pechos.

—Estoy seguro que muchos lo han hecho antes que yo, Granger. Como ibas diciendo, te has acostado con…

—¡Corta con esto, Malfoy!— la interrumpió Hermione—. Te lo voy a poner muy sencillo para que, incluso tú, puedas entenderlo. Desde que corté con Ron, incluso contándole a él, he tenido más sexo, y vida sexual, aquí contigo que durante los años previos. ¿Contento?— no pudo evitar añadir ante la exultante sonrisa que portaba Draco.

—No sé por qué me dices eso, Granger— le respondió aún con esa sonrisa plasmada sobre su rostro—. ¿Tanto se me nota?

En vez de darle una respuesta en palabras, Hermione decidió usar su lengua de una manera más creativa, y directa, al besarle. Sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse y saborearse mutuamente. Así hasta que tuvieron que aplazar el beso para recuperar el aliento. Lo malo fue que, durante este momento, Draco pudo ver un cambio en el rostro de Hermione y supo que, por ahora, se habían acabado los besos.

—He estado pensando…

—Supongo que es algo que no puedes evitar, Granger— le dijo Draco mientras se quitaba de encima de ella y volvía a tumbarse en la cama—. Pero yo también he estado pensando.

—¿Quién de los dos?— no pudo evitar preguntarle ante la visión de un desnudo, y erecto, Draco—. Mejor no contestes. Me refería a todo este asunto de Marietta— siguió hablando Hermione mientras se colocaba al lado de Draco o, más bien, abrazándole.

—Lo mismito que yo, Granger. Ya sabes lo que dicen: las grandes personas piensan igual.

—Por favor, no me degrades, Malfoy.

Draco aprovechó el brazo que tenía en la cintura de Hermione para levantarla y pivotarla hasta dejarla justo al otro lado con él casi encima de ella.

—Sigues teniendo una buena lengua, Granger. Y una muy sabrosa debo añadir.

Esta fue la señal para que volvieran a besarse y así siguieron hasta que no tuvieron ni pizca de aliento, mientras sus manos exploraban sus cuerpos. Sus piernas se entrelazaban haciendo conectar sus partes íntimas arrebatándoles sentidos gemidos.

—Estamos muertos— sentenció Hermione.

—Pero ya he dicho que es una muy buena manera para acabar, Granger— la media sonrisa de Draco hacía muy difícil el poder rebatirle.

_Difícil, que no imposible._

—Tal vez, pero no me gustaría morir sin saber antes quién es el culpable de la situación que provocó mi muerte, Malfoy. Y estoy segura que a ti te sucede exactamente lo mismo.

—Y cuando te sale la vena Gryffindor no haces si no ponerte aún más atractiva y, al mismo tiempo, petulante y sabelotodo— añadió Draco con gesto derrotado—. Aunque no me acuerde de esta tal Edgecombe, estoy seguro de que no puede ser la culpable, directa, de la situación en la que nos encontramos porque, admítelo, este lugar está más allá de las posibilidades de la mayoría de magos y brujas. Podría decirse que me supera y eso deja al resto de quienes estudiaron en Hogwarts fuera de la lista de sospechosos— dijo Draco muy convencido.

—¿Solamente porque esto te supera, Malfoy? Entonces yo diría todo lo contrario y hay muchos sospechosos en Hogwarts. Además de que Marietta pertenecía a la Casa de Ravenclaw.

—Te recuerdo que mis calificaciones fueron parejas a las tuyas, Granger. Salvo porque no me apeteció tomar ciertas asignaturas que no me interesaban, a diferencia de ti que pareces siempre querer absorber todo el conocimiento existente. Y el ser de Ravenclaw no quiere decir que fuera sobresaliente si no que no tenía ninguna calificación para entrar en cualquiera de las otras casas. Aunque estoy seguro de que salió tan patética que podía haber caído en Hufflepuff sin mayores problemas.

Hermione escuchó como Draco exponía su punto de vista con su rostro casi pegado al suyo. La verdad es que era una suerte que ambos madurasen porque, de no ser así, se encontraría en un gravísimo problema al sentirse tan atraída por él. Ahora solamente serían sus propios, y actuales, errores quienes pudieran entorpecerles.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Malfoy, en que Marietta no tiene las capacidades para poder construir este lugar pero podría haber pagado a alguien para que lo hiciera. O se agenció un novio muy inteligente.

—Claro, uno que no tuviera reparo en tener que soportar tu buen hacer con las maldiciones, Granger— pero, a pesar de su tono sarcástico, Draco estaba de acuerdo con esta posibilidad—. No puedo imaginarme cual podría haber sido el precio a pagar por ello. La posibilidad que, después de todo el tiempo transcurrido, esa tía haya podido pagar a alguien para poder acometer su venganza, me parece bastante difícil de creer, a pesar de todo eso creo que se dice por ahí, ya sabes, en el mundo muggle, de que la venganza es mejor servirla en frío. Lo de un novio inteligente… bueno, para soportar al resultado de tu maldición está claro que el tío también tendrá sus propias cargas. Eso, o la chica ha tomado unos cuantos cursillos con buena nota. Mejor dormimos un poco y, cuando nos despertemos, ya lo veremos desde un nuevo ángulo.

—¿Es qué solamente piensas en sexo y dormir, Malfoy? Te recuerdo que no estamos en una situación que pueda tomarse a la ligera— le recordó Hermione.

—También pensaría en comida pero como no la hay me abstengo. Es más, pensaría en sexo y comida al mismo tiempo. Estoy seguro que darías un excelente menú, Granger. Y no puedo pensar en dormir en otro sitio mejor que a tu lado— le susurró al oído.

A su pesar, Hermione querría haber encontrado la manera de poder salir de este lugar porque sintió una verdadera curiosidad a como la podría tratar Draco con comida de por medio de sus sesiones de sexo. Por supuesto que no se puede tener todo.

—Déjame ponerme el pijama, Malfoy. No quiero coger frío— pero la presa de Draco sobre ella se intensificó.

—¿Quieres decir que no te pongo _caliente_, Granger?— Hermione no podía evitar el reírse ante su pregunta, y de gemir al sentir, nuevamente, aquella erección contra su cuerpo—. Porque te puedo asegurar que tu cuerpo está que arde.

—¿Qué no querías dormir, Malfoy?— le preguntó Hermione mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre Draco.

La maliciosa sonrisa de Draco hizo acto de presencia.

—Llámame tradicionalista, Granger, pero no pongo objeciones a dormir después de tener sexo.

—Vivan las tradiciones.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Su primer sospechoso (_algunos lectores deben refrescarse la mente con la historia oficial si no recuerdan a la víctima, no muy inocente, de la acción de Hermione con las maldiciones. Ya sé que ante la falta de Dramione puede echar para atrás pero es necesario para comprender los fanfics, en ocasiones, por supuesto_) y ya lo ponen en duda hahahaha tal vez porque prefieren tener otras cosas en las que pensar. Por lo menos Draco, y Hermione viéndose arrastrada por dichos pensamientos sin poder evitarlo, o no querer evitarlo.

Aunque no lo parezca he dejado muy bien a Ron, a pesar de las posibilidades que siempre hay para apartarlo de Hermione he buscado algo sosegado y muy lógico. Simplemente no es la pareja para Hermione y ahí queda todo.

Y ahora… toca un nuevo giro a la historia… eso o ponerlos en mayores aprietos ;P

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

No puedo decir nada más que: Muchísimas gracias por los **REVIEWS** recibidos por parte de…

**Brooke Silva.  
****Anyels.  
****Parvaty32.  
****Ginegine.  
****Sakuri9.  
****Gabe Logan.  
****Betzacosta.  
****Beautifly92.  
****Emily Malfoy Evans.**

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos** de:

**Brooke Silva.  
****NemesisAg.  
****Silviota.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

**Beautifly92.  
****Shiwla.  
****DarkNox.**

Está muy bien el poder conocer vuestras opiniones acerca de la historia como simplemente vuestro apoyo al ponerla en **Favoritos** o en **Alerta de Historia**, pero siempre son preferibles vuestro…

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	12. Chapter 11

**Nexus**

Estaba segura de que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían quedado dormidos tras, como no parecían ser capaces de impedirlo, una nueva sesión de caliente sexo. Por supuesto que Draco tenía razón al respecto y Hermione no sentía ningún frío al estar en contacto con el cuerpo caliente de Draco. Por lo menos así había sido durante el tiempo en que estuvo durmiendo… y en contacto con Draco porque, en el momento en que se separó de él, Hermione sintió aquel frío contacto y como empezó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Además de la rozada sensación que también le provocaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos fue recibida por cierta ausencia de luz que empezó a ganar en intensidad al tiempo que Hermione se movía. Al instante se puso en pie observando el lugar con un gran gesto de incredulidad en su rostro dejando claro que no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Y no, esta vez no se trataba del cuerpo desnudo de Draco. Más bien porque dicho cuerpo, y dicho muchacho, en esta ocasión, lo que le provocaba era un creciente estado de ira y enfado.

—¡DRACOOOO!

El grito de Hermione se vio multiplicado por culpa de las frías paredes de piedra en donde se encontraban atrapados. Suficiente para despertar incluso a los inferis pero, parecía ser, que Draco estaba en un nivel diferente porque, la única reacción obtenida con el grito, fue el que bufara molesto y le diera la espalda a Hermione para acomodarse mejor y poder seguir durmiendo.

Una cosa era que fuera un Slytherin, y todo lo que esto conlleva, pero la nula afectación de la fría piedra en él empezaba a resultar verdaderamente siniestra.

—¡Despierta de una vez, Malfoy!— le gritó nuevamente Hermione a su compañero de, actuales, desgracias, y de orgasmos, aunque esto último solamente era para sus propios oídos—. No me puedo creer que aún seas capaz de seguir durmiendo a través de todo esto como si no estuviéramos en graves problemas. Si no fuera porque sospecho que te gustaría, te daría tal patada en el culo que…

Más a su pesar, Draco abrió los ojos y se volvió en la dirección de donde venía la voz de Hermione. Por supuesto que su estado adormilado pasó a mejor vida cuando la vio allí de pie, en su exultante desnudez, con los brazos en jarras y dirigiéndole una grave, y letal, mirada con sus ojos café.

—Así da gusto el poder despertarse— dijo Draco antes de pensarse mejor las palabras que acababa de ofrecerle a Hermione—. Bueno, supongo que sería mucho mejor el que me dieran _gusto_ para poder despertarme. Aunque no le pongo objeciones simplemente por estar despierto y, sinceramente, podría acostumbrarme con gran facilidad.

—¡Córtalo, Malfoy!— le advirtió Hermione—. **O te la corto yo misma.**

—Algunas se despiertan bastante alteradas, en el mal sentido de la palabra. Tal vez deberías permitirme...— Draco alzó la mano en su dirección pero, al encontrarse con aquella intensa, y mortal, mirada se lo pensó mejor y recuperó su mano—, o puede que no.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar bromeando en esta situación, Malfoy?— se quejó Hermione mientras empezaba a dar vueltas por el lugar y fue, al sentarse, cuando Draco se percató de que era lo que había puesto a Hermione en semejante estado.

—Ya pasamos por esto, Granger. Tampoco es para tanto— Draco se puso en pie y se estiró tratando de desperezarse. Cuando terminó, pudo ver como Hermione se había quedado quieta mirando para él sin apartar la vista, ni parpadear siquiera—. Lo sé muy bien, Granger. Pero tú también eres bastante irresistible.

Hermione no sabía que era lo que la ponía más nerviosa. Si sus palabras, la media sonrisa con que se las decía, el movimiento de sus cejas, cuando las enarcaba, o, simplemente, el que estuviera completamente desnudo para su placer visual.

_¿Realmente necesitas responder esta cuestión, Granger?_

—No es lo mismo, Malfoy. Y te darías cuenta si no estuvieras tan pagado de ti mismo— le espetó Hermione con cierta molestia en su voz.

—No puedes culparme, Granger. Si te encuentro mirando para mí con esa ardiente hambre en tus ojos.

_Sabes que tiene razón en eso pero tampoco es necesario el que lo diga viendo que estamos en un problema mayor que el simple hecho de discutir si siempre estoy viendo para él con deseo por poseerle._

—No hay nada salvo las seis paredes de piedra, Malfoy. Ahora ni siquiera el hecho de que puedas realizar magia sin varita nos sirve de ayuda porque no hay nada que puedas transfigurar.

—Entonces es una suerte de que hubieras hecho tus necesidades antes de quedar dormida, Granger. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no estoy tan seguro de que no sea del todo útil— le dijo Draco tras pensárselo unos momentos.

—¿Qué parte de seis paredes de piedra no ha podido atravesar tu dura mollera, Malfoy?— le recordó Hermione sin saber si estaba alterándose por la molestia o por el deseo. Muy malo el que estuvieran completamente desnudos—. Por cierto, muy buena idea la de dormir desnudos. No podías dejarme poner el pijama, ¿verdad? No, el señorito tenía ganas de dormir desnudo. ¡Pues que sepas que este maldito suelo sigue estando helado!— le gritó como remate final por su parte.

Hermione no pudo reprimir un paso atrás cuando Draco se abalanzó sobre ella en un par de zancadas de sus largas piernas. De la misma manera que tampoco pudo reprimir un grito cuando su cuerpo fue alzado del, frío, suelo, y lo mismo valía para el hecho de que entrelazó sus manos tras el cuello de Draco. Y, antes de que cualquier pensamiento coherente tuviera tiempo para manifestarse, Hermione se encontraba en brazos de Draco.

—Verás, realmente, el suelo, como puedes comprobar, no tiene por qué ser una molestia para ti pues mis brazos siempre estarán a tu disposición para cuando los necesites. Y, sobre lo de estar peor que antes…

—Nos quedamos sin la cama, la ducha o el urinario, sin contar con la ropa y… mis calentitas botas— añadió con un tono cargado de tristeza y un mohín en sus labios.

—Podríamos seguir tu ejemplo anterior con respecto a las necesidades fisiológicas, Granger.

No pudo reprimir un gesto de disgusto por haberle hecho recordar semejante acción por su parte. De seguro que siempre que se le pusiera a tiro se lo recordaría. Claro está, si es que logran tener un futuro en donde poder provocarse mutuamente.

—Antes teníamos tela que empapar… y no me hagas hablar de eso, Malfoy. Es ridículo, me da vergüenza y lo haces porque te gusta humillarme con ello.

—Pero aún se puede usar la idea principal, Granger. Verás, puedo transfigurarte en un urinario y…

Entre gritos de disgusto Hermione logró desembarazarse del abrazo de Draco y poder apartarse de su lado, por mucho que eso la pusiera, de regreso, sobre aquel frío suelo de piedra.

—¡¿Es eso tu venganza por lo que hice? Lo mío fue por accidente, Malfoy, pero tú pretendes, directamente,… ¡Merlín! Ni siquiera me atrevo a ponerlo en palabras. Tanto por el asco que me da como por miedo a que puedas atreverte, de verdad, a hacerlo.

Draco alzó las manos en muestra de rendición.

—Era una broma, Granger. De acuerdo, no volveremos a tocar este tema nunca más. ¿Contenta?— no pudo reprimir añadir al final.

—No.

Su respuesta provocó que Draco hiciera rodar los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Y ahora por qué no, Granger? Me he disculpado o, si no lo hice, ahora te pido perdón por mis palabras e intenciones. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, que me ponga de rodillas? Ya sabes, en este suelo tan frío.

—No— repitió Hermione—. Es que fue demasiado asqueroso pero, a pesar de ello, como bien has dicho, el suelo está muy frío.

Draco abrió los brazos en su dirección.

—Lamento muchísimo haberte alterado con mi broma sin gracia, Granger. Ahora ven aquí— no tuvo que volver a decírselo una vez antes de que Hermione se lanzara, literalmente, a los brazos de Draco—. ¿Sabes qué, Granger? Debería dar las gracias porque seas tan ligera de cargar.

Hermione no quiso evitar el golpearle, ligeramente, en el pecho a Draco.

—Pensé en cómo hacértelo pagar pero, si ni siquiera puedo amenazarte con dejarte sin nada, puesto que— una sonrisa que adjuntaba la obviedad de la situación en la que se encontraban surgió en su rostro— ya no tienes nada donde dirigir las amenazas.

Draco se puso a pasear por todo el cubo mientras Hermione trataba de encontrar una solución a su problema pero, lo único que parecía querer hacer, era dejar la cabeza apoyada contra el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Draco, y que todo se solucionara por su propia cuenta.

_Vamos, sabes que tú no eres así. Pero tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho, la verdad es que no puedo hacer nada. Sin varita y, a pesar de la magia de Draco, no le es posible el hacerla contra estas paredes de piedra protegidas. Aquí no se puede hacer nada más que esperar a que quien nos haya secuestrado haga un movimiento._

Aún con toda la situación en la que se encontraban, y que Hermione pareciera más adormilada que otra cosa, la joven Gryffindor se percató de que los pasos de Draco, sus movimientos, seguían un ritmo, una pauta que los llevaba de un lado del cubo a, justo, enfrente de ese mismo lugar. Fue repetido unas cuantas veces y suficientes para que Hermione fuera atrapada por su incansable curiosidad.

—¿Qué sucede, Malfoy?— le preguntó alzando el rostro para ver para el del Slytherin.

Mientras esperaba por su respuesta que, tal vez pudo habérsela dado un segundo más tarde pero que para Hermione tardó una eternidad por culpa de haberse quedado extasiada mirando para el rostro de Draco y desmenuzando sus partes (las partes de su rostro, no sus _partes_, aunque, de estas, también tenían un amplio conocimiento por los contactos previos). Sus finos labios, y su nariz afilada, como parecía serlo su rostro y que aquellos pómulos no hacían más que enmarcarlo. Su cabello, claro y sedoso, caía sobre su frente y te obligaba a sentir la necesidad de pasar tus dedos por él para comprobar su suavidad. Pero, sobre todo, eran aquellos glaciales ojos los que atraían la atención sobre su rostro. Unos ojos grises que, en vez de frío y distancia, lo que proyectaban era intensidad y calor más una imposible capacidad de leer todo y a todos. Algo que Hermione podía entender porque ella misma era así, y no solamente con los libros, si no que su curiosidad la hacía observar todo con gran detenimiento y sus ojos castaños parecían siempre encontrarse en una situación de inquietud constante.

—No sé tú, Granger, pero yo nunca he estado aquí antes— le dijo Draco con aquella, muy a menudo, insufrible calma. Aunque había otros momentos en que resultaba un verdadero bálsamo de tranquilidad por ser capaz de eliminar la inquietud y nerviosismo.

—Bueno, _no sé tú_, Malfoy, pero yo no acostumbro a ser secuestrada y encerrada en un cubo de piedra asiduamente— Hermione no pudo evitar el mostrar cierto, obvio, sarcasmo en su voz pero Draco lo pasó por alto o no quiso darse por enterado.

—Me refiero a que este cubo de piedra en el que nos encontramos _actualmente_ no es el mismo en donde nos quedamos dormidos esta última vez— le aclaró Draco, o trató de aclarar—. A diferencia de las otras veces que nos dormimos y que nos despertamos en el mismo cubo.

Aquello no estaba sonando, para nada, bien.

—¿Quieres decir que hay más de un cubo?— Hermione trataba de observar algo en las paredes, en el suelo o en el techo, que pudiera parecerle diferente y que apoyase las palabras de Draco. Por desgracia, para ella seguían siendo las mismas piedras—. ¿Estás seguro, Malfoy?

—Lo estoy, Granger.

No lo dijo con reproche por sus dudas pero la propia Hermione así quiso escucharlas para si misma porque es como se sentiría ella misma si los papeles estuvieran intercambiados y Draco la estuviera juzgando de su misma manera.

—No es que quiera enfadarte pero, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que es así, Malfoy?

Draco bajó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de Hermione. No, no se veía molestia ni enfado en el rostro de Draco, ni en sus ojos tormentosos.

—Deberías juzgarlo por ti misma, Granger— le dijo mientras la volvía a poner de pie sobre aquel frío suelo de piedra, para desaliento de Hermione.

—Te has enfadado— no pudo evitar decir Hermione con un mohín de triste protesta en sus labios.

—No, Granger. Y, cuando digo que lo juzgues por ti misma, lo digo literalmente.

Mientras Hermione trataba de comprender a qué podía estar refiriéndose Draco no pudo evitar el mirar para él con cierta confusión, e incredulidad, cuando lo vio sentarse en el suelo apoyándose contra la pared a su espalda. _¿Y ahora, a qué viene esto?_ Aunque, claro está, lo peor fue ver como Draco cerraba los ojos y parecía que fuera a tomarse una nueva siesta. _Cómo sea porque se cansó de llevarme en brazos mientras no paraba quieto. No fue mi culpa, yo no le dije que estuviera paseándose por el cubo._ Hermione decidió no pensar en lo que pudiera estar pensando Draco en estos momentos, principalmente porque podría estar pensando en lo mismo que ella y por eso tuvo que apartar la vista de su cuerpo desnudo y dispuesto allí para su visión, y disfrute.

Le dijo que tenía que juzgarlo por si misma y Hermione volvió a examinar las paredes del cubo, ya que las había examinado con anterioridad, y ver si encuentra alguna diferencia en ellas. Por muy difícil que esto pudiera resultar ya que, en su primer examen, lo que buscaba era un mecanismo que pudiera hacer aparecer una salida en la piedra y que, por tratarse de piedra, no se detuvo a retener cada una de sus formas, arrugas y depresiones.

Así se pasó un tiempo indeterminado pero que, para Hermione, le parecieron una ingente cantidad de minutos capaces de haber llenado una hora con facilidad e, incluso, de haberla desbordado. Lo peor de todo era que, para ella, este lugar era el mismo en el que llevaban encerrados desde que no se despertaron en sus camas.

—No encuentro nada, Malfoy. Lo siento— no pudo evitar disculparse por ello pues pensaba que ella, siendo Hermione Granger, debería haber encontrado lo que Draco le aseguraba que se encontraba en este lugar.

Por unos instantes pareció que Draco no le iba a responder, principalmente porque Hermione llegó a creer que se había quedado dormido. Antes de poder acercarse a él para sacudirle, con la intención de despertarle solamente y con nada brusco en sus acciones, Draco abrió los ojos.

—Yo nunca estuve aquí sentado— le aseguró con total tranquilidad antes de alzar su mano y señalar con su dedo índice justo enfrente de donde se encontraba sentado—. Pero si lo estuve allí… aunque no precisamente en ese preciso lugar.

Hermione era una persona muy inteligente y solamente necesitaba un tiempo para tratar de unir los elementos de una ecuación para encontrar la respuesta a la misma. Eso y un poco de silencio. Afortunadamente para ella, aquí dentro del cubo, lo que sobraba era silencio para poder pensar.

—Nunca me apoyé en esta pared— volvió a hablar Draco con esa calma tan suya.

Los ojos castaños de Hermione pasearon por la figura de Draco, por la pared en la que estaba apoyado, pasando también sus propias manos por aquella superficie rugosa y fría pero sin poder encontrar alguna diferencia con el resto de paredes. Luego caminó con su mente fija en el punto exacto en la pared enfrente a Draco y se puso de cuclillas para poder palpar la zona en que se supone el Slytherin había estado apoyado. _No exactamente ese punto, Granger_, se recordó Hermione. Y tenía razón porque no estaba buscando el _hueco_ dejado por Draco, algo imposible por ser piedra, si no la protuberancia que surgiría en la parte posterior de la pared si esta no fuera rígida. Por supuesto que era imposible el encontrar algo así porque estamos hablando de una pared de piedra.

—Tiene que ser este punto exacto— se dijo Hermione pasando su mano por la zona que, de poder darse como reales las suposiciones de Draco, habría marcado el Slytherin con la presión de su cuerpo—. Pero yo no siento o noto nada que pueda diferenciarlo del resto de las paredes, Malfoy. Sigue siendo igual de firme y duro.

—Y tanto, Granger. No veas las ganas de darle un buen bocado que me están entrando— le dijo Draco con voz grave.

Hermione se volvió a mirar para Draco por encima de su hombro y se encontró con que aquella mirada glacial estaba fija en un punto pero no se trataba del mismo en el que ella tenía su atención. No, Draco estaba mirando con gran atención a su trasero.

—¡Compórtate, Malfoy! Pues ya me dirás cómo es qué te has podido dar cuenta del cambio, ¿es qué tienes sensores de presión en el culo o qué?— le gritó Hermione poniéndose en pie y volviéndose hacia Draco.

—¿Señores de presión? No tengo ni idea de lo que es eso pero tú sabrás dado el tiempo que te pasaste tocándomelo. Sin contar que soy capaz de distinguir con que dedos me lo acaricias, Granger— la maliciosa sonrisa de Draco la estaba alterando demasiado.

Y, vale, es cierto que le impidió el poder seguir disfrutando de la visión de su, bien torneado, culo pero, en cambio, le volvía a dar un buen primer plano.

—He dicho sensores, bah, olvídalo. Además, no me pareces muy preocupado por la situación en la que nos encontramos, Malfoy. Ni ahora, ni cuando nos despertamos aquí por primera vez.

La manera en que la voz de Hermione fue bajando en intensidad y como sus ojos formaron unas finas rendijas dejaban claro que estaba teniendo ciertas sospechas, tanto con la actitud como con el mismo Draco.

—¿Sospechas de mí acerca de algo, Granger?— el tono de Draco no mostraba preocupación o molestia pero, es que ni siquiera, indiferencia.

—No, pero podías tomártelo con un poco más de interés, Malfoy. No debería tener que recordarte que nuestra situación no ha hecho más que empeorar desde que aparecimos en este lugar.

—¿Quiere decir eso que no lo pasaste bien con mi compañía, Granger?— le preguntó con un tono dolido al tiempo que ponía carita inocente.

Hermione no pudo evitar el reírse ante esta actitud por parte de Draco, o de alzar sus manos al techo soltando un suspiro desesperante.

—No he conocido a nadie con un ego como el tuyo, Malfoy. Ni que tenga que ser constantemente halagado para poder mantenerlo contento. Eres peor que un bebé.

—Soy mucho más que mi ego, Granger. Y podrías descubrirlo algún día si tuvieras el valor de ir más allá del plano físico— Hermione no pudo evitar bufar molesta por las palabras de Draco. Vamos, que la estaba llamando superficial con gran naturalidad.

—Ya te dije que yo no me acuesto con cualquiera simplemente porque me pueda apetecer un poco de sexo o porque me sienta atraída físicamente…— la creciente sonrisa de Draco no hizo más que hacer ver a Hermione lo que había dicho, y su significado—. Debemos encontrar la manera de salir de aquí, Malfoy.

Hermione no sabía si prefería que Draco siguiera allí sentado en el suelo o que hubiera decidido ponerse en pie. Lo malo es que no podía decir nada por temor a como pudiera ser recibido por Draco. Así que permaneció en silencio mientras él se ponía en pie en toda su desnudez. _Deja de ver para él de esta manera, Granger. Ya le has visto desnudo antes, y mucho más, así que no te alteres por ello._ Solamente fue un ligero fruncimiento que hizo al apoyarse contra la pared a su espalda para poder ponerse en pie, pero suficiente para que Hermione lo tratase como si fuera algo verdaderamente importante. Y que luego Draco observase para el resto de paredes, con creciente interés, no hizo si no apoyar las suposiciones de Hermione.

Draco empezó a caminar paseando la punta de sus dedos por las paredes perdido en sus propias cavilaciones hasta terminar deteniéndose al lado de Hermione y alzar la mirada hacia el techo.

—¿Qué…?

Fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione antes de que Draco pronunciase el hechizo _Ascendio_ para elevarse hasta que sus manos llegaron a tocar la piedra del techo. Era una situación tan irreal que Hermione no pudo evitar el quedarse observando, atónita, a un Draco Malfoy, completamente desnudo, levitando sobre su cabeza. Ciertamente en el Mundo mágico pueden suceder las cosas más inimaginables pero, para ser sinceros, esto era superar lo imposible. Tan absorta se encontraba que cuando Draco volvió a poner los pies en el suelo, justo delante de ella, Hermione seguía con el mismo gesto de asombro en su rostro.

Draco mantuvo su intensa mirada fija en los bellos ojos castaños de Hermione que se vio impotente a no imitar el gesto de Draco cuando este ladeo ligeramente la cabeza a su derecha antes de volver a ponerla erguida y firme de frente. Se estremeció cuando sintió aquellos pálidos dedos ascender por su brazo pero no hizo ningún movimiento. Ni para detenerlos, ni para alentarlos. Simplemente seguí allí de pie sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración se aceleraba para poder seguirle el ritmo, al tiempo que aquellos dedos paseaban desde su hombro recorriendo su clavícula hasta que empezaron a ascender por su cuello. El ritmo de sus latidos se encontró cuando aquellos dedos pasaron por encima de la aorta para continuar su viaje que le llevó hasta el destino final sobre los labios de Hermione.

Era una suma de contactos. El pecho firme de Draco contra los voluptuosos senos de Hermione, sus brazos tocándose ligeramente mientras sus piernas se entrelazaban de manera que sus sexos entraban en contacto. Y, finalmente, el aliento de las palabras de Draco sobre los deseables labios de Hermione.

—Me equivoqué, Granger. No estamos en ningún cubo de piedra— le dijo Draco a pesar de que esa suposición no había sido de Draco, o no solamente suya.

Hermione no era llamada la bruja más talentosa de esta época así porque si, si no que era por poseer una gran inteligencia y capacidad deductiva y de análisis. Por ello sumó este último dato a todos los anteriores, y a las dudas que ya tenían, para dar con la solución, o posible solución, a su actual situación.

—Son seis cubos de piedra rodeando uno central en donde nos encontramos— dedujo en voz alta más para si misma que para Draco—. No, dijiste que **no** estamos en un cubo. Pero, a pesar de ello, estamos rodeados por sus paredes de piedra; pero eso querría decir que…— los ojos de Hermione se abrieron completamente por la sorpresa.

—Estamos atrapados en un vacío.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Todo de golpe hahahahaha no solamente se quedan, literalmente, con el culo al aire :P si no que descubren algo más sobre el lugar en el que están encerrados, y no parece que sea algo muy bueno, ¿verdad?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

No puedo decir nada más que: Muchísimas gracias por los **REVIEWS** recibidos por parte de…

**Betzacosta.  
****Princesaartemisa.  
****Sakuri9.  
****Luna-maga **(sin loguearse)**:** Padecer… placer… ¡sabía que algo no encajaba en todo esto! Tal vez ahí esté el _concepto_ del cubo puesto que no tienen nada para comer.  
Vacaciones, vacaciones… un poquito más nunca hace daño… ¡Vacaciones! **¡Vacaciones!  
****Beautifly92.  
****Gabe Logan.  
****Ginegine.  
****Sabaana.  
****Haruka-Evans28****.**

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos** de:

**Yazmin21.  
****Sakuri9.  
****0oMaRcEo0.  
****CADF.  
****Sabaana.  
****Pájaro de Fuego.  
****Haruka-Evans28.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

**Yazmin21.  
****Pájaro de Fuego.**

Agradecido por comprobar que la historia no está siendo olvidada por vosotros aunque, espero, si habéis _perdido_ el tiempo leyéndola, podéis **disfrutar** escribiendo vuestras opiniones y comentarios al respecto en algunos…

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	13. Chapter 12

**Nexus**

Sus labios se habían encontrado nuevamente y la intensidad de sus besos había crecido desde la última vez. La sorpresa de la realización sobre el lugar en el que se encontraban les había permitido a sus lenguas no encontrar oposición para tratar de asaltar la boca ajena para acabar por encontrarse y empezar una lucha por la dominación de este espacio.

Sentía las manos de Draco acariciando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que cuidaba de él y lo protegía de las peculiaridades de este lugar. La mano izquierda de Draco subió por su espalda, estremeciéndola por el contacto sobre su espina dorsal, hasta que llegó a su cuello en donde no se detuvo si no que entró en la maraña de rizos que poseía Hermione en donde, justo sobre su nuca, se encontraba el destino final de aquella mano. Allí la sujetaba para intensificar, de manera profunda, el beso al tiempo que protegía la espalda y cabeza de Hermione del duro, y áspero, contacto de la piedra.

En cambio, la mano derecha de Draco, se dedicaba a acariciarle la cintura y la nalga izquierda de aquel perfecto trasero que poseía Hermione, cogiéndola por su muslo y levantándole la pierna para que ella la enlazase con el cuerpo de Draco de manera que sus cuerpos se juntaban de tal manera que casi formaban uno solo. Hermione podía sentir la erección de Draco apretarse contra su bajo vientre y le lograba arrancar unos deliciosos gemidos que excitaban aún más al Slytherin.

Por supuesto que, al abrir los ojos mientras gemía de placer, Hermione no pudo evitar el llenar su mirada de la fría piedra que los rodeaba y, por mucho ardor que pudiera estar sintiendo por todo su cuerpo, y ansiando las caricias de Draco, que la calentaban al mismo tiempo que le enfriaba el calor de su cuerpo, tuvo que apartarle de su lado para tratar de volver al asunto principal. Y que no era el averiguar cuantas veces podrían hacerlo antes de perder las fuerzas, la conciencia y, seguramente, la vida.

—Malfoy, espera— logró decirle una vez hubo separado, ínfimamente, sus labios al tiempo que trataba de alejarlo empujándole con ambas manos sobre su pecho—. Debemos centrarnos en nuestro problema y no… en nosotros.

Ciertamente, mientras hubiera posibilidades de poder salir de este lío, Hermione no pararía hasta lograrlo, por mucho que tuviera que poner a un lado a un desnudo, y ansioso por satisfacerla, Draco Malfoy. Tenían una novedad al respecto de su situación y eso quería decir que tenían noticias nuevas que tratar, y esperar enlazar con otras más, con la esperanza que este camino los llevase a la solución de su problema.

—Bueno, considerando que solamente yo estoy haciendo algún progreso respecto a nuestra situación, Granger. Me parece que debería corresponderme a mí el decidir si…— pero una mirada por parte de Hermione dio por zanjada esta discusión. Y Draco era capaz de darse cuenta de ello—, muy bien, volvamos al problema en cuestión.

Cierto era que la atención de ambos se dirigió al problema que les mantenía en este lugar pero, cuando Draco se separó de Hermione, y le abandonó la calidez de su cuerpo, no pudo resistirse en lanzarse sobre él y agarrarse firmemente a su cuello mientras él la levantaba en brazos. Y, en esta ocasión, no era por el frío del suelo si no por no perder su contacto.

—¿Nos decidimos de una vez, Granger?— le preguntó con un tono jocoso que le era desconocido para Hermione pero del que le gustaría presenciar más a menudo.

—Seguimos con la investigación, Malfoy. Pero eso no quiere decir que no la podamos seguir con cierta comodidad… por lo menos por mi parte— añadió con una media sonrisa de la que el mismo Draco estaría más que orgulloso—. Si estamos en un vacío, rodeados de seis cubos, y uno de ellos ha cambiado su lugar, llevándose consigo todas nuestras, escasas, pertenencias, ¿qué significa el que aún tengamos seis paredes a nuestro alrededor?

Draco se volvió hacia la pared en donde se encontró apoyado al despertarse y caminó hacia ella cargando con Hermione como si, realmente, no estuviera llevando ningún tipo de peso.

—Tengo una sospecha.

—Eso no es muy científico, Malfoy— le dijo Hermione con tono serio.

—¿Científico? Bueno, entonces, ¿qué te parece una corazonada?— le ofreció Draco en broma.

—Una explicación sería muy agradecida, Malfoy.

Draco se detuvo ante la pared y apoyó su mano izquierda en ella, haciendo que Hermione se agarrase con más fuerza a su cuello. Tanto por la falta de esa mano, por mucho que el brazo aún hiciera agarre, y porque tenía una sospecha de las intenciones de Draco. Por supuesto que no tardó en vocalizarlas por temor a posibles daños personales.

—La última vez que usaste magia ya sabes como acabaste, Malfoy. Y me parece que no debería recordarte que ahora yo estoy aquí contigo— Draco no dijo nada pero su mano derecha si se movió de manera que acarició su pierna—. No, no hace falta recordártelo— añadió con tono ligero al ver la media sonrisa de Draco.

—No es lo mismo, Granger.

—Lo sé, Malfoy. Acabas de decir que esta pared no es la original de cuando nos despertamos aquí. Apenas pasaron unos minutos y, para que sepas, que a mí no se me olvida la información— casi parecía que lo estuviera regañando por haberlo podido sugerir.

—Me refiero que no son cubos completos pero, a pesar de ello, dejan una pared tras el cambio de su localización. Además de que, a pesar de sentirse sólida, mi magia no le afecta aunque, por lo menos, no me rechaza si no que, por lo que parece, es como si la absorbiera o que la magia no encontrase nada con lo que interactuar.

—Un vacío— repitió las palabras de Draco.

—Eso mismo. Aunque, lo más importante es otra cuestión, Granger.

—¿Qué fue lo que motivó a ese cubo el moverse, y llevarse de paso todas nuestras, escasas, posesiones?— supuso Hermione con falso tono dubitativo.

—Precisamente— respondió Draco de manera escueta dejando a Hermione terreno para poder hablar ella.

—Solamente, para empezar, deberíamos pensar en todo lo que hicimos antes del cambio de lugar.

—¿No eras tú la que tenía tan buena memoria, Granger? No creo que se te haya podido olvidar lo que _hicimos_ antes del cambio de escenario— le replicó con ese tono que la ponía en tensión, y con un ardor por todo su cuerpo—. A no ser que quieras que te lo recuerde literalmente para estar seguros.

Claro que Hermione recordaba lo que habían estado haciendo antes de quedar dormidos. Estaba segura que se trataba de una experiencia de la que nunca podría llegar a olvidarse por mucho que pudieran tratar de usar _Obliviate_ con ella. Era algo que estaba bajo su piel, incluso literalmente hablando.

—No creo que el motivo haya sido el que hubiéramos practicado sexo, Malfoy.

Por mucho que Hermione trataba de aparcar esa posibilidad, siendo sinceros, tampoco era que hubieran hecho mucho aparte de estar haciéndolo a cada momento.

—Simplemente tendríamos que hacerlo igual para asegurarnos si fue el motivo o no, Granger. No se trata de una tarea muy difícil de realizar, además de una muy bien recibida para hacer, ¿no lo crees así, Granger?

¡¿Le estaba preguntando, realmente, si le gustaba la idea de estar teniendo relaciones sexuales con él durante una extensión de tiempo indeterminado, y por una causa totalmente justificada? Si no fuera porque debía mostrar una actitud serena ya le habría puesto de rodillas ante ella o, aprovechando su situación en los brazos de Draco, realizar una postura sencilla, en su posición pero de gran necesidad de fuerza, para que ambos pudieran darle placer al otro sin necesidad de dañarse las rodillas.

—Primero se debe procurar tener todas las posibilidades antes de empezar a acometerlas, Malfoy. Pensar antes de actuar es algo que deberías empezar a practicar— le dijo en un tono académico que no hacía si no excitarle aún más a Draco—. Además de que ya lo habíamos hecho antes y no sucedió nada.

—Por eso deberíamos hacerlo el mismo número de veces que en la última ocasión, Granger. Así, si vuelve a suceder, sabríamos la causa o lo descartaríamos al momento.

Hermione no podía evitar ver algo de lógica en sus palabras, o tal vez fuera lo que quería ver para poder volver a estar con él y tenerlo en su interior sin tener que mostrar abiertamente las ganas, y necesidad, que tenía por él.

—No creo que nuestro secuestrador pensase en eso como manera de poder huir.

—O precisamente lo hizo porque supuso que, dado nuestro pasado, era una posibilidad que jamás podría llegarse a dar. Con lo que, hablando sobre la última vez y comparándola con las previas, ¿podría ser la causa lo que hicimos, por primera vez, en nuestro último encuentro?

Hermione no pudo evitar el ruborizarse intensamente pues recordaba muy bien de qué se trataba esa primera vez que hicieron. Lo malo era que no podía ponerse de acuerdo de si sería una buena cosa que fuera eso precisamente o que no lo fuera.

—Mejor dejamos eso como posibilidad a tratar más adelante si no encontramos una causa para lo sucedido, Malfoy— logró decir Hermione, aunque no se atrevió a levantar el rostro del pecho de Draco en donde lo había enterrado. Por mucho que esto fuera un arma de doble filo para ella.

Hermione sintió la expansión del plexo solar de Draco cuando tomó una profunda inspiración y que provocó que sonara de manera grave el retumbar de sus latidos.

—Pues, aparte de las acciones novedosas que realizamos la última vez, ¿recuerdas haber hecho algo que no hiciste la vez anterior, Granger?

Con cierto esfuerzo Hermione logró apartar de su mente todo lo relacionado con el sexo que mantuvo con Draco mientras trataba de encontrar algo diferente en sus acciones de la vez anterior que no provocó ningún cambio en el escenario en el que se encontraban.

—No solamente se trata de mí, Malfoy. Tú también deberías estar pensando en tus propias acciones y no en aquellas que solamente sirven para hacer crecer tu ego— le dijo Hermione tratando de buscar algo de tiempo para su introspección.

—En verdad no hacen que me crezca mi ego… solamente— el tono provocativo de Draco dejaba muy clara a qué se refería con su insinuación. Además de que Hermione no necesitaba imaginarse mucho porque, con los movimientos por parte de Draco, al tenerla en brazos, la llevaron a sentir una completa erección.

_Concéntrate y no pienses en eso… en sexo, ni en el tuyo, ni en el de Malfoy, ni en el que podéis realizar de manera conjunta. Céntrate en averiguar como salir de aquí y, para ello, debes encontrar lo que motivó a que se hubiera movido el cubo._

—Este lugar se supone que es una prisión, ¿verdad?— empezó a divagar Hermione y continuó sin esperar una respuesta a su pregunta retórica por parte de Draco—. Por lo que su misión, aparte de la obvia de mantenernos encerrados, es la de privarnos de esperanza— en esta ocasión si volvió su rostro para encarar a Draco. Si le resultó una sorpresa el encontrarse un rostro serio por parte del Slytherin, Hermione no lo dejó entrever—. Tal vez podría ser eso mismo lo que impulsó el cambio.

—Cada cubo que nos rodea puede ser parte del mecanismo para abrir este lugar. Cubos incompletos cuyas paredes no protegidas terminan formando un cubo propio y único que, en si, no está formado por paredes reales, sólidas y protegidas. Por lo tanto estaríamos encerrados en un lugar que no podría mantenernos en su interior. Sería nuestra salida de aquí.

En la mente de Hermione se formó la imagen del lugar en el que se suponían encerrados. Seis cubos de piedra formando, en su interior, un vacío con la forma de un cubo. Seis cubos de piedra cuyas paredes exteriores no están formadas del mismo material que el resto de sus paredes y que, solamente, sirven para dar la apariencia de la prisión que se supone pero que, en realidad, los mantiene en un espacio libre dentro de este extraño lugar.

_Los movimientos de esos seis cubos podrían ser como los que se deben realizar con la rueda numerada de una caja fuerte para introducir la combinación correcta para poder abrirla; pero, de ser cierta esta suposición, __**¿qué provocó el primer movimiento de la 'rueda'?**_

Aunque ahora tenía una interesante idea de en dónde se encontraban, lo más importante seguía siéndole velado. Seguían teniendo que averiguar lo sucedido para que uno de los seis cubos se hubiera movido llevándoles un paso más cerca de su liberación.

—Un mecanismo que se mueve por medio de…— le dio pie a Hermione para que acabase la frase, y la solución de cómo hacer para salir de aquí.

—¿… algo que hicimos?— _eso ya lo sabemos_, se recordó Hermione, _lo que debemos averiguar es de qué se trata_—. ¿Algo que dijimos?

Esto atrajo la atención de Draco y sus ojos grises parecían a punto de liberar una tormenta con relámpagos incluidos. Por un momento, Hermione se sintió atrapada en una intensa vorágine que amenazaba con hundirla en sus profundidades.

—Lo que diferenció nuestro… último encuentro… _carnal_ de los anteriores— y si Draco pretendía rebajar la intensidad de lo realizado usando unas palabras más cultas, se equivocó porque, lo único que lograba, era excitarla. No obstante estamos hablando de Hermione Granger y no había nada más sensual para ella que un buen uso de las palabras— ha sido algo más que la intención de hacerlo.

—El por qué de hacerlo— continuó Hermione mientras notaba como se le secaba la boca.

Se habían dicho algo y ambos lo recordaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Parecía que iban a cambiar, nuevamente, de tema pero, al final, parecen decididos a pensar más en su problemática situación que en su agradable situación.

Esperando que todo esto del cubo se esté entendiendo… tal vez con el paso de los capítulos…¿?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

No puedo decir nada más que: Muchísimas gracias por los **REVIEWS** recibidos por parte de…

**Luna-maga  
****Beautifly92.  
****Sakuri9.  
****Sabaana.  
****Betzacosta.  
****Gabe Logan.  
****Yue yuna.  
****Ginegine.  
****Brooke Silva.**

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos** de:

**Zuruck.  
****Yue yuna.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

**Zuruck.  
****Sabaana.  
****Yue yuna.**

Agradecido por comprobar que la historia no está siendo olvidada por vosotros aunque, espero, si habéis _perdido_ el tiempo leyéndola, podéis **disfrutar** escribiendo vuestras opiniones y comentarios al respecto en algunos…

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	14. Chapter 13

**Nexus**

Fue durante el momento de necesidad por parte de Draco, pero no de una necesidad física, de ningún tipo, si no emocional. Una respuesta para lo que hicieron, para lo que querían volver a hacer. Comprender que todo lo que hacían, lo que sentían y que les movía a acercarse de una manera tanto física como emocional, se debía a un hecho muy profundo. A un sentimiento que compartían los dos con respecto al otro.

_"__**¿Te gusto, Granger?**_

_Yo también podría hacerte esa misma pregunta: ¿te gusto, Malfoy?_

_**Por supuesto, Granger.**_

_¿Realmente crees qué me acostaría contigo si no fuera así, Malfoy?_

_**No lo creo, Granger, pero me gustaría escuchártelo decir.**_

_Eres un capullo, Malfoy. Claro que me gustas pero no creas que te diré cuando fue la primera vez que me percaté de ello."_

Habían confesado sentirse atraídos pero, en el fondo, no lo hicieron solamente de una manera física si no que, lo que querían decir, era que se _gustaban_.

Hermione sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban pero, a pesar de ello, no iba a apartar la vista de aquella mirada tan intensa con la que Draco estaba mirando para ella. Con la que parecía estar memorizándola y bebiendo de su presencia.

—¿Puede ser porque simplemente admitimos que nos gustamos?— Hermione vio como Draco frunció ligeramente la mirada.

—¿Simplemente? y lo dices como si fuera cierto, Granger. Tal vez para cualquier otro pudiera ser _simplemente_ pero, ¿para nosotros dos?— Draco se acercó al rostro de Hermione haciendo que sus frentes entrasen en contacto—. Fuimos más que antagonistas pues sentíamos un profundo rechazo el uno por el otro, sin importar que pudiéramos tener estos sentimientos muy en el fondo porque, sobre ellos, la rivalidad, el odio a nuestro alrededor, les impedía el poder acceder a la superficie— le recordó, por mucho que no habría tenido necesidad de ello porque era imposible el poder olvidar esa época de sus vidas—. Si este lugar pretendía ser nuestra prisión, es lógico suponer que la manera de salir, la única que quién nos trajo aquí pensaría como un imposible, sería la de admitir lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Las palabras de Draco acariciaban los labios de Hermione proporcionándoles una calidez que la hacía desear el tenerlos sobre los suyos y poder volver a saborearlos.

—Primero usaste _Revello_ en la pared y luego, con… con nuestras acciones hicimos que la _rueda_ se moviera para accionar el primer _click_ de la combinación— tan cerca que casi parecía que, en vez de estar hablando, estaban besándose.

—¿Nuestras acciones?— preguntó Draco con fingida confusión—. ¿Te refieres a nuestras confesiones acerca de nuestros sentimientos por el otro, o por…?

—No hace falta que sigas por ahí, Malfoy. Ambos sabemos cuales son el otro tipo de acciones— Draco se encogió de hombros de manera inocente—. Supongo que podemos probar nuestra teoría aunque, a pesar de que el suelo sigue igual de frío…

—Es preferible a ser arrojada por los aires hasta que una dura pared de piedra detenga tu vuelo sin escoba— Draco terminó por ella su frase.

A Hermione no le gustó lo que aquellas palabras podían llegar a insinuar porque ella seguía siendo una Gryffindor pero, no por ello, iba a dejarse recibir un golpe de aquel calibre sabiendo que sucedería y que no podían hacer nada para impedirlo. O eso pensaba hasta que captó la sonrisa de Draco, que no venía a cuento debido al diálogo que trataba acerca de recibir un fuerte golpe, hasta que se fijó en donde se dirigía la acerada, y maliciosa, mirada de Draco.

—Ni pienses que me pondré detrás tuya para pararte… con mis pechos, Malfoy— le avisó con gran seriedad en su voz, a pesar de lo absurdo de la discusión.

—Pero ahora que sé lo dúctiles que son, me ayudarán a evitar que me abra la cabeza nuevamente, Granger. A no ser que te guste ver como me abro la cabeza, por supuesto— añadió con un deje de falsa sospecha que indignó a Hermione, tal y como Draco había supuesto que lo haría.

—Me parece que ya has tenido suficiente ración de mis pechos, Malfoy. Por lo que, de seguir insistiendo, no te me quejes luego si te pongo a dieta de ellos— le espetó Hermione con firmeza, a pesar de encontrarse en brazos de Draco que atenuaba, de una manera ligera, el peso de sus palabras—. Y, si te preocupas el abollarte la carrocería— aquí Draco la miró con curiosidad pero no con ignorancia pues, a estas alturas, ya tenía un buen entendimiento del Mundo muggle, aunque algunas expresiones le cueste pillarlas a la primera—, pues podías darme unas clases rápidas para que pueda hacer un simple hechizo _Revello_ sin varita, Malfoy.

—Me extraña mucho que, precisamente, la bruja con mayor talento de nuestros tiempos sea incapaz de realizar magia sin varita— le dijo con cierta diversión en su voz—. ¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo estos años, Granger?

El autocontrol era una disciplina que uno tenía que practicar para no cometer una serie de actos que te llevarían a ser un asesino en serie, por lo menos eso parecía cuando uno mantiene una conversación con Draco Malfoy. Le resultaba más que curioso a Hermione que este tipo de pensamientos no le hubieran venido ni en sus momentos de mayor tensión en su vida, o en el trabajo, pero, apenas unas horas con Draco, y ya temía el segarle la vida de soltarle una nueva de sus perlas de sabiduría.

—Trabajar, Malfoy— tal vez usó algo más de fuerza en su voz, podría decirse que furia o irritabilidad por su parte, pero no pudo evitarlo—. Algunos de nosotros no tenemos la vida asegurada por su apellido.

Sorprendentemente, o ya no tanto, Draco no se mostró molesto por la actitud de Hermione hacia su persona.

—Soy consciente de eso, Granger. Pero me sorprende que la misma bruja que fue capaz de asistir a todas las clases en tercer año, sin contar lo de cruzarme la cara de una bofetada, y con las mejores notas en sus EXTASIS, no haya podido encontrar un tiempo entre trabajo y vida personal, lectura de libros y amigos, para seguir aprendiendo magia y practicándola, sin ser por motivos laborales.

Y, por primera vez desde que se despertó junto a Draco, Hermione sintió que se ruborizaba por vergüenza personal y no debido a comentarios de índole sexual o doble sentido por parte del Slytherin o, simplemente, por la presencia del mismo.

Era cierto que no había puesto en los primeros puestos de su deber el aprendizaje de la magia, ajena a su trabajo, pero por culpa de que ahora, al vivir en un Mundo que no se encontraba bajo la sombra de Voldemort, ya no se trataba de una cuestión de vida o muerte. Hasta ahora en el que se encontraba encerrada en una extraña prisión en donde no tenía su varita y le habría sido de gran ayuda el poder realizar magia sin varita.

—¡Oh, Merlín! No puedo creerme que tenga ganas de pedirte perdón por ello en vez de mandarte callar por hablarme de semejante manera, Malfoy.

—¿De qué manera, Granger? ¿Siendo sincero?

En verdad debían estar en un Mundo paralelo u otra dimensión porque no podía ser que Hermione Granger estuviera recibiendo clases de educación y aprendizaje por parte de Draco Malfoy.

_Peor sería que fueran Ron o Harry quienes te la dieran, Granger. Eso si que no lo podrías soportar conociendo su vida escolar pero, por lo menos, Malfoy tiene un excelente curriculum académico… lo que tampoco es que sea una fiesta con el tenso pasado que compartimos. Bueno, está claro que el presente no tiene nada que ver con esos recuerdos, ¿verdad? Ahora no creo que te puedas quejar de nada._

—Salvo por no saber realizar magia sin varita— farfulló para si misma pero, al estar en brazos de Draco, para si misma quería decir para los dos.

—Tampoco es muy complicado, Granger— la mirada que le lanzó la castaña dejaba claro todo lo contrario. Aparte de que le decía algo así como que no jugase con ella con esos temas—. Vale, tal vez un poco. ¿Pero para ti? Tú no eres como los demás, Granger. Eres muy inteligente y sabes encontrar la manera de adecuar, tanto las situaciones como la magia, para tu propio fin.

—Enséñame.

Draco se quedó observando con gran atención aquellos orbes castaños brillantes y que mostraban la férrea determinación que siempre había representado a Hermione. La verdad es que, a pesar de la utilidad de realizar magia sin varita, en este momento y situación, serviría para que no fuera únicamente Draco el que saliera despedido por los aires por culpa de las paredes protegidas contra la magia.

—Está bien— aceptó finalmente Draco logrando que Hermione sonriera muy satisfecha de si misma—. Y no te preocupes porque estaré ahí para cogerte al vuelo, Granger.

—Más bien para poder tocarme los pechos de manera legal, Malfoy.

La seguridad con la que se lo dijo Hermione no hizo si no sonreír a Draco que, con un sutil movimiento de su mano, llegó a cogerle el pecho izquierdo logrando sacarle un suspiro de sorpresa de parte de la Gryffindor.

—Soy un Slytherin, Granger. Prefiero otra clase de métodos no tan _legales_ pero si igual de efectivos.

Hermione escuchaba sus palabras pero también sentía el masaje que le estaba ofreciendo sobre su pecho izquierdo y las sensaciones físicas estaban en primer lugar dejando atrás a las, insulsas, auditivas. Además de que, cuando trató de pedirle, ¿lo qué? ¿Qué se detuviera, o que no lo hiciera? Draco atrapó los labios de Hermione con los suyos y cualquier atisbo de queja o protesta murió en aquel beso.

La verdad era que si alguien le preguntara a Hermione cómo lo hizo, le sería completamente imposible el poder explicarlo ya que, si en un momento se encontraba en los brazos de Draco, postura nupcial, en el siguiente estaba con sus manos agarrándole por el pelo mientras sus piernas habían hecho presa en la cintura del Slytherin mientras seguían devorándose con hambre y necesidad.

La señal para detenerse, a pesar de haberlo hecho tantas veces aún consideraba un crimen, merecedor de un severo castigo, el abandonar los labios, y el cuerpo de Draco, cuando sintió el contacto de su erección contra su trasero.

Al separarse de Draco, Hermione pudo disfrutar, y casi podía decirse que gozar, de un gemido de protesta por su parte, dejando claro que le gustaba todo lo que ella le proporcionaba. Y si fuera de igual manera a lo que ella misma sentía, podía entenderle porque se estaba maldiciendo por atreverse a separarse de Draco, de sus labios y de su cuerpo.

—Enséñame, Malfoy— le repitió Hermione con un tono de voz que apenas pudo reconocer como propio de lo fogoso que sonaba. Cada palabra era una tortura porque podía sentir el temblor, y calor, de sus labios pidiendo regresar al húmedo contacto con los de Draco. Esto si que era una prueba de férrea voluntad por su parte—. ¡Ahora!

La verdad era que Draco tenía unas ganas horribles de hacerla callar, fuera con sus labios o con otra parte de su cuerpo, pero también era consciente de que su situación no haría si no ir empeorando con el paso del tiempo. Un tiempo que, por muy que se sintiera, no podía ponerse a medirlo mediante las veces que lo hacían.

—Muy bien, Granger. La alumna aplicada quiere una nueva porción de su pastel de conocimientos— a pesar de usar un tono, y unas frases, que parecía que estuviera hablando con una niña de jardín de infancia, ni siquiera de primer año de Hogwarts, no podía evitar el aceptar que no decía ninguna mentira—. Y, para ello, lo primero que tendrás que hacer es sentir la magia que posees.

—¿Cómo, Malfoy?— le preguntó con cierto tono condescendiente—. Para eso te estoy pidiendo ayuda, para que me enseñes los pasos a dar para lograr realizar magia sin varita pero me será imposible sin ofrecerme la serie de pasos y como darlos.

El que Draco sonriera de aquella manera mostrando una gran suficiencia le producía sensaciones contradictorias a Hermione porque, por una parte, quería decir que Draco podría ayudarla pero, por otra muy distinta, estaba disfrutando, como nunca, de su posición superior. Y no tenía nada que ver con la postura en la que se encontraban porque, de ser así, sería Hermione quien se encontraba sobre Draco.

—Recuerda las sensaciones que obtuviste cuando nuestros cuerpos entraron en contacto, Granger. Simplemente la suave caricia de piel contra piel. Recuerda lo que sentiste en el interior de tu cuerpo cuando te hice gozar y explotaste en tu clímax. Recuerda todo lo que sentiste cuando fuiste tú quien me provocó esas mismas sensaciones y que reverberaron en tu propio cuerpo— los ojos de Draco mostraban una férrea disciplina que indicaban que sus palabras no estaban siendo dichas para turbarla si no para dirigirla hacia lo que le había estado pidiendo—. ¿Puedes poner en palabras esas sensaciones, Granger, y que puedan explicar realmente lo que verdaderamente te hicieron sentir?

Hermione sabía que podía poner en palabras lo que sintió pero, tal y como dijo Draco, no se acercarían ni por asomo a lo que había llegado a sentir con aquellas sensaciones. Con aquel contacto íntimo con Draco. Con sus besos. Con su sola presencia. Le era imposible ser totalmente fiel a sus sentimientos si tenía que ponerlos en palabras.

—No hay palabras capaces de describir esas sensaciones, Draco. Son como…

—¿Cómo son, Granger? Lo sabes y puedes decirlo porque es parte de ti desde el mismo momento de tu nacimiento, incluso diría que de tu concepción.

Hermione se sintió desbordada por la profundidad de aquellos ojos glaciales en donde parecía estar cayendo en un pozo sin fin.

—… magia.

Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió el contacto del dorso de los dedos de Draco trazando el contorno de su mejilla, descendiendo hasta su mentón donde se detuvieron para atraparlo entre sus dedos y alzarle su rostro. La respiración de Hermione salía necesitada y sintió como chocaba contra la de Draco y se arremolinaban de la manera en que sus lenguas lo habían hecho previamente. Si, sentía sus labios tan cerca que, solamente con la calidez que emanaba de ellos, podía decirse que se estaban besando sin ni siquiera llegar a tocarse.

—Siente la magia de tu cuerpo, Granger. La magia que se encuentra en cada una de tus células y viaja con ella hasta que sientas como se calman sus turbulencias y te encuentres en harmonía más allá de tu propio cuerpo, de tu mente y todo tu ser. Debes ser uno… con todo— los dedos de Draco ahora descendían fantasmagóricamente por su espalda hasta detenerse en la última letra de su espalda y abandonando su nombre. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione pero su gemido fue inaudible a pesar de haber separado ligeramente sus labios para hacerlo brotar—. Más que un todo físico de dos personas haciéndolo, Granger. Más que un todo espiritual cuando crees que formas parte del Universo. Lo que debes sentir… ¿lo sabes, Granger?

—Yo… soy.

Draco no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. No obstante estamos hablando de la bruja más talentosa de su generación. No cabía posibilidad de error y fallo por su parte.

—Conoces la manipulación de este hechizo porque eres el hechizo, Granger— la voz de Draco era un susurro apenas audible pero que llegaba con fuerza y perfectamente claro a oídos de Hermione—. Ilumínanos, Granger.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y su visión se apoderó de todo o, más bien, todo se encontraba en aquellos ojos marrones.

—_Lumos_.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Muchos se preguntarán el por qué de tan larga espera, aunque otros aún se estarán preguntando lo mismo acerca de otros de mis fics -.-U, y debo admitir que no hay ninguna excusa y, por tanto,...

Draco-profesor… un travieso, y desnudo en estos momentos, profesor pero que sabe cuál es la lección que Hermione debe aprender.

Magia sin varita. Desde un principio se ha dicho que la varita es un conducto que se utiliza para poder manipular la magia pero esta es propia de cada uno de los magos y brujas. Ellos son la magia y, por eso mismo, con práctica, ellos también, sus cuerpos, pueden actuar como las varitas. Podría decirse que las varitas son los rodines con los que practicar hasta que uno pueda moverse sin su ayuda.

Por supuesto que esto es mi opinión al respecto y nada que ver con lo que J. K. Rowling pudiera llegar a decidir si algún día quiere hacerlo. Yo, como hago siempre, me baso en lo que leo en la historia y a esta conclusión he llegado. ¿Bien o mal? Eso queda a decisión de cada uno de los lectores de esta historia, o de cualquier historia basada en el Universo de los libros de Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

No puedo decir nada más que: Muchísimas gracias por los **REVIEWS** recibidos por parte de…

**Brooke Silva.  
****Anyels.  
****Luna-maga.  
Parvati 32.  
********Sabaana.**  
**Beautifly92.  
Elodieh.  
Haruka-Evans28.  
Nenita Malfoy.  
****Ginegine.**  
**Sakuri9.  
**

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos** de:

**RubbyMoon-chang-Sly.  
****Nenita Malfoy.  
Darell.  
Caritay.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

**Nenita Malfoy.  
****sara malfoy black.  
DanGrint.**

Agradecido por comprobar que la historia no está siendo olvidada por vosotros aunque, casi pareció que si por mi, y espero, si habéis _perdido_ el tiempo leyéndola o esperándola, podéis **disfrutar** escribiendo vuestras opiniones y comentarios al respecto en algunos…

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	15. Chapter 14

**Nexus**

El interior del cubo, que había perdido gran parte de su luminosidad al encontrarse tanto Draco como Hermione casi totalmente inmóviles, se iluminó por completo, la ventaja de no poseer un gran volumen, con el simple hechizo _Lumos_ realizado por Hermione.

Ya en el pasado Draco había visto el rostro alegre, feliz o dichoso, de Hermione cuando lograba realizar de manera correcta un ejercicio o prueba, pero esos recuerdos palidecían ante la manera en que se le iluminó, tanto literal como figurativamente, el rostro de Hermione al lograr realizar su primer hechizo sin varita.

¿Le gustaba Hermione? Por supuesto que le gustaba. La pregunta no era esa y Draco era consciente de ello porque conocía la verdadera pregunta, tanto como conocía la respuesta correcta que le pertenecía.

_¿Cómo no quererla?_

—¡Lo he logrado!— el entusiasmo de Hermione era tan fresco e inocente que Draco no podía evitar una sonrisa, y unas ligeras risas, por su parte—. ¡Ha sido genial!

Después de todo lo vivido, en un espacio de tiempo tan corto, el que Hermione le abrazase, con unas ganas tan intensas que podría acabar por marcarle con sus brazos sobre su pálida piel, si no quebrarle algún hueso, no tendría que ser motivo de sorpresa para Draco, o para la propia Hermione. Como tampoco lo debería ser el que no pudiera reprimir el besarle, o que dicho beso fuera ganando en intensidad logrando que sus cuerpos empezaran a reaccionar ante la pasión desbordada.

Draco deseaba volver hacerla suya allí mismo pero, a pesar de las ganas, amenazantes, logró aguantarse y dejar que fuera Hermione quien moviera ficha. Lo primero fue el recuperar el aliento perdido en los labios del otro.

—Eres un profesor increíble, Malfoy— logró decirle Hermione entre jadeos tratando de normalizar su respiración.

—¿En qué tema, Granger?— no se pudo aguantar en preguntarle con un deje de sensual curiosidad en su voz.

—¡En magia sin varita!— le respondió al tiempo que le golpeaba, en broma, un puñetazo contra el pecho, _duro y apetitoso pecho_, de Draco—. Aunque también eres muy bueno haciendo _magia_ con tu _varita_.

Por supuesto que sus palabras adquirieron un significado que no les pasó desapercibido a ninguno de los dos y, mientras Hermione sentía sus mejillas encenderse, como lo hacía cierta parte de su cuerpo, Draco le dedicaba una orgullosa sonrisa muy satisfecho de si mismo.

—El buen hacer de un profesor viene reflejado en los éxitos de sus alumnos. En este caso en mi alumna preferida, Granger— esto no hacía si no aumentar el sonrojo de Hermione—. Si así es como recompensabas por aprender algo nuevo, no me extraña que fueras la preferida de los profesores, Granger, porque no sé lo que daría por verte siempre con ese color en tus mejillas.

—Lo era por ser aplicada, Malfoy— le dio una palmada en el pecho.

—¿Entonces este beso?

Claro que Hermione no le había besado por motivos de agradecimientos por lo que Draco le enseñó, ciertamente habría sido una alumna muy _querida_ para el profesorado si así fuera. No, el beso era para Draco. Y este siempre lograba tergiversarlo según lo que tuviera en mente en ese momento. En este momento, teniendo un poco de diversión a su costa respecto a la fantasía alumna-profesor. Claro que, _en este momento_, a Hermione también le estaba gustando dicha fantasía. Por suerte para ella, _su profesor_, era terriblemente atractivo y se sentía atraída por él como lo hacía él por ella.

—Solamente para ti, Malfoy— era una suerte el estar en esta postura porque le permitió el hablarle al oído al tiempo que sus pechos, _voluptuosos pechos_, se oprimían contra el pecho de Draco—. Un regalo para mi profesor particular.

No tenía ninguna duda de que Hermione era consciente de lo que le estaba haciendo con sus palabras, ni que decir cuando la punta de su lengua delineó su oreja descendiendo hasta que atrapó entre sus dientes el lóbulo para arrancarle un gemido a Draco de auténtico deseo.

Ciertamente le hacía muy difícil el resistirse en no tomarla en estos momento y ahí mismo. Por supuesto que podrían hacerlo, y estaba claro que a Hermione la idea no parecía desagradarle, o eso, o le gustaba torturarle de esta manera.

—¿No preferirías que usáramos _Revello_ en la pared opuesta a la primera para ver si trae de vuelta la cama y nuestras escasas posesiones, Granger? Eso o puedes apoyar las manos contra la pared para evitar el dañarte contra la dura y arisca piedra porque estoy a punto de mandar toda contención al diablo.

—¿Ambas?— dejó caer con tono inocente sólo para ver el fuego arder en la gélida mirada de Draco que logró que toda su piel se encendiera de igual manera por la misma pasión que compartían—. O podríamos recuperar la cama para no machacarme el trasero— Hermione no pudo evitar el cerrar la boca de golpe y enrojecer por culpa de la manera en que habían sonado sus palabras. Y, por la media sonrisa de Draco, estaba claro que ambos pensaban en lo peor—. Contra la pared, Malfoy— le aclaró al tiempo que, erróneamente, le sacó la lengua burlonamente para ser atrapada por los labios de Draco antes de iniciar un beso profundo que, en esta ocasión, hizo gozar a Hermione arrancándole unos deliciosos gemidos.

Cuando Draco abandonó su boca, Hermione no pudo reprimir un gemido de protesta, muy diferente al de placer ofrecido antes, pero que fue sucedido por un suspiro de sorpresa cuando el Slytherin acomodó su rostro sobre los pechos, _voluptuosos pechos_, de la joven Gryffindor.

—¡Malfoy!— ni siquiera Hermione podía responder a la pregunta de cual era su tono de voz: ¿Sorpresa, gozo, irritación?—. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Aunque lo que fuera lo estaba haciendo muy bien porque el movimiento que hacía sobre sus pechos con su rostro la estaba excitando y haciéndola querer más. Tanto que se le estaba olvidando el hecho de que era ella quien había sido la voz de la razón acerca de tener cuidado con seguir con esta línea de acción que les llevaría a morir por agotamiento a base de hacerlo una y otra vez.

—Ya te lo dije, Granger— Draco acomodó su cabeza mientras una mano acariciaba el pecho que quedaba al descubierto—. Debo probar la ductilidad de tus pechos para ver si me sirven para detenerme cuando esa pared me _escupa_ con su protección antimagia— la cara de Hermione era una confusa mezcla entre el placer, por el contacto de Draco, y el enfado, por seguir con aquella idea suya—. Tal vez usando sobre ellos _Engorgio_…

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Malfoy!— le gritó Hermione apartándole de sus pechos, _voluptuosos pechos_, lo que le era posible en su posición actual.

—Estaba bromeando, Granger— se disculpó al momento de la explosiva reacción de Hermione. Tenía que tener cuidado con ella pues ahora podría lanzarle una maldición si se pasaba de listo. Y sabía que ella no dudaría mucho en hacerlo—. Por Merlín, ¿cómo puedes pensar que haría algo semejante? Debes saber que tienes los pechos— _voluptuosos pechos_— más perfectos que jamás haya visto, y saboreado— añadió con esa media sonrisa que la enloquecía, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Para sorpresa, y algo más que simple decepción, que se asemejaba a un dolor como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de si mismo, y no solamente tenía que ser de su propio cuerpo, Draco se vio impotente, no sexualmente hablando, por el bien de los dos, como Hermione puso los pies en el suelo, literalmente, sin importarle el frío que pudiera estar y apartó a Draco con una ligera presión sobre su pecho con ambas manos hasta que logró que se moviera siguiendo su _indicación_. No fue hasta que le fue incapaz de seguir retrocediendo, había llegado hasta la pared opuesta a la que tenía Hermione a su espalda, para darse cuenta de cual era esa pared.

La opuesta en la cual Draco había usado el hechizo _Revello_ y que provocó el movimiento de uno de aquellos cubos. Hermione parecía tener en mente el repetir dicha acción, lo que podía indicar que tenía más ganas de hacerlo en una cama que contra la pared, como había indicado antes. Por supuesto que esto no sería posible si antes no hubiera mostrado una disposición opuesta a los sentimientos de rechazo y odio que el secuestrador había pensado que aún mantenían.

_Tan lejos de la realidad que casi sentiría lástima por quien nos secuestró_— pero los ojos de Draco estaban fijándose, y recorriendo en todo detalle, el cuerpo que tenía ante él y que se estaba exhibiendo de una manera provocativa—_, aunque también debería agradecérselo por haber hecho que volviera a encontrarme con Granger. Ha sido el empujón que necesitaba para poder admitir lo que siempre me he negado._

Hermione se encontraba, casi, contra la pared, pues tenía los brazos a la espalada y apoyada con las palmas de sus manos sobre la fría piedra. Todo mientras iba doblando su pierna izquierda, al tiempo que ese pie iba ascendiendo mientras acariciaba su otra pierna. De una manera como si estuviera replicando la acción que el propio Draco gustaría de estar realizando él mismo.

—Sabes que no solamente llega con lanzar el hechizo, Granger— le recordó Draco, aunque no hiciera falta, pero, igual que su mirada no dejaba de recorrer el cuerpo de Hermione, la mirada de ella hacía lo propio con su anatomía. Una que dejaba claro que disfrutaba de la visión que Hermione le ofrecía.

—Ya lo sé, Malfoy. Y… ya me he encargado de esa parte— le aclaró con aquel rubor tan hermoso.

Draco sabía cual era la manera de _encargarse_ de ese otro punto porque él también lo había cumplido pero, el escuchar que Hermione también lo hizo, lo alegró como si hubiera dicho cuales fueran esas palabras en voz alta.

—Pues deberíamos sincronizarnos mejor, Granger. Porque yo también lo he hecho y, ¿crees qué podamos quedarnos sin posibilidad de cumplir ese punto durante las restantes paredes?

Vio, por increíble que pudiera parecer, dada la visión de aquel exuberante cuerpo desnudo, como Hermione se mordía el labio inferior. Seguramente al ponerse a pensar en lo dicho por Draco pero, al mismo tiempo, porque al saber la naturaleza del segundo punto podía hacerse una muy buena idea de lo que pudo haber pensado Draco.

Eso y que estaba sintiendo una ardiente necesidad por eliminar la distancia que los separaba y hacerlo suya una vez más. Muchos pensarían que ese era un pensamiento más recurrente para los chicos pero eso era porque a estos no les gustaban las chicas muy seguras de si mismas, o de su sexualidad. A Hermione le sorprendió el verse como ese tipo de mujer cuando, podría decirse que por completa, su vida sexual podía encontrarse en este lugar.

—No lo creo, Malfoy— respondió sincera con una fogosa voz que indicaba lo que en realidad le gustaría estar haciendo en estos momentos—. No creo que pueda encontrar un final respecto a ti, a mí… y a nosotros.

Un nosotros. Si no fuera porque ya la tenía totalmente erecta se le habría puesto dura al instante de escuchar esas dos palabras. Claro que eso le llevaba a pensar en otra cosa igual de importante.

—¿Por qué sigues ahí, Granger, cuando yo estoy aquí esperando por ti— Draco bajó su mirada hacia su prominente erección—, obviamente, ansioso por volver a estar contigo, dentro de ti?

Esa misma pregunta era la que se estaba haciendo la propia Hermione. Por supuesto que la manera para responderla, correctamente, era muy sencilla. En verdad ni siquiera tendría que mover ni un músculo, salvo los de su rostro al decir una única palabra.

—_Revello_.

Las palmas de sus manos, apoyadas contra la fría pared de piedra, se iluminaron de idéntica manera a como lo habían hecho las de Draco al realizar este mismo hechizo. De igual manera que le sucedió a Draco, Hermione también fue despedida del lugar en el que se encontraba de pie ante la pared sin ningún tipo de consideración o cuidado. Pero, a diferencia de Draco, ella tenía a alguien que la protegería para evitar el llegar sufrir algún daño.

El mismo Draco Malfoy.

Por supuesto que, con tanta referencia a sus pechos, _voluptuosos pechos_, podría haberse quedado mirando para ellos o, otra posibilidad, el elegir una manera de detenerla en el que estuvieran altamente implicados. Para _gusto_ del Slytherin.

No la detuvo en el aire ni, por supuesto, la repelió, seguramente el encuentro de ambas fuerzas la habría dañado, si no rotura de algún hueso si de fibras. En cambio, lo que sintió Hermione fue como la velocidad con la que se dirigía contra Draco (¿era ella o parecía que sus pechos se encontraban apuntando al rostro de Draco?) se redujo de manera visible para que, cuando se encontró con Draco, pues este dio unos pasos hacia ella, pudo entrelazar sus brazos al cuello y, para diversión de la joven Gryffindor, empezó a dar vueltas en el sitio hasta que terminó por detenerse. Y ella estaba bien sujeta en sus brazos.

¿Dónde mejor podría estar si no aquí? _No le diría que no a una cama_, se dijo Hermione mientras sentía como el calor de sus cuerpos parecía hacer que se fundieran en uno solo. Ciertamente si sus pertenencias, principalmente esa cama, no aparecía pronto, no se lo pensaría dos veces, nada de excusas, y tomaría a Draco aquí mismo. Y sabía que él ya no podría resistir la ardiente tentación. No si ella misma estaba cayendo.

Se quedaron allí quietos, en la penumbra provocada por el movimiento de sus cuerpos ante sus profundas respiraciones pero, más allá de eso, no ocurrió nada durante el par de minutos siguientes.

—Muy antidramático, la verdad— no pudo evitar decir Hermione ante el hecho de que nada parecía que fuera a suceder—. ¿Tienes idea de cuando podría volver la cama, digo,… nuestras cosas?

Estaba claro, por la sonrisa de Draco, _una verdadera sonrisa por su parte y dedicada para mí_, que disfrutaba aquel pequeño desliz por parte de Hermione. Claro que ella sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció, en el buen sentido, cuando Draco le dio un beso en la frente y sus labios fueron rodando hasta terminar con otro beso en la punta de la nariz. Fue superior a sus fuerzas y Hermione no pudo evitar el reírse de una manera tan inocente como si volviera a ser una niña, ni siquiera una adolescente.

—La verdad es que no tengo ni la más remota, Granger. Hey, no me culpes— se hizo el indignado, a pesar de que Hermione no le dio motivos reales para ello. Estaba claro que se encontraba en modo _hilarante_, o lo que él pensaba que lo era—. Yo estaba totalmente _inmerso_ con una preciosidad y nada podía importarme en esos momentos. Es más, si no supiera que no fue así, podría haber asegurado que, quién nos secuestró, aprovechó el que estuviéramos dormidos juntos para que no me hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

La idea de que, fuera de este lugar, ambos pudieran estar juntos, no solamente compartiendo una cama si no, realmente, juntos como pareja, hizo que Hermione quisiera hacerlo realidad una vez lograran salir del cubo en el que se encontraban retenidos.

—No sé tú, Malfoy pero a mí no me importaría ir adelantando algo mientras esperamos— no era la seductora voz con que le habló o como se apretaba contra su cuerpo, lo que no hacía si no que se restregara contra aquella erección, si no la manera en que sus dedos se deslizaban a través de aquel cabello platinado.

—Recuerdo que siempre adelantabas los deberes y está claro que es algo que no se detiene únicamente en materia académica.

Hermione tenía el rostro alzado en dirección del de Draco de manera que aquellas palabras chocaban contra sus labios y la calidez de su aliento la embargaba de puro deseo.

—¿No eras tú quién temía el acabar por morirse si continuábamos a este ritmo, Granger?

No le extrañó nada a Hermione que Draco hubiera usado sus propias palabras contra ella con tan buena puntería. Lo que fuera por no tener que pensar en una buena réplica por su parte.

—Bueno, si quieres lo dejamos, Malfoy.

Hermione se encogió de hombros de tal manera que casi parecía sentir sus palabras. Cuando los labios de Draco se posaron sobre los suyos, y empezó a responder de manera creciente hasta alcanzar una intensidad frenética, estaba claro que era una cortina de humo de lo más débil que fue apartado por el simple impacto de un beso.

No sintieron nada, bueno, si sintieron todo respecto al tema de intercambio físico en el que estaban implicados mutuamente pero, lo que no sintieron, era con respecto al espacio físico, o sea el cubo, en donde se encontraban. Fue en el momento en que sus labios se separaron y, por rotar sobre si mismos, que se percataron que la cama, junto al resto de sus cosas, volvía a estar presentes con ellos.

—Esto si que es un buen servicio.

Draco presentaba un rostro de alguien que iba a convertir los recuerdos previos de sus encuentros como un simple esbozo de lo que de verdad podían llegar a realizar, y sentir, poniendo sus necesidades por encima de sus problemas. El error de Draco fue el darle la espalda a la cama, con la intención de que Hermione se pusiera sobre él, porque fue aprovechado por Hermione para empujarle con fuerza para quitárselo de encima y volverse en dirección al urinario.

—¡Qué no haya nadie dentro!— dijo Hermione, aunque era obvio que así era pues aquí solamente estaban ellos dos, mientras corrió hacia él.

Draco era consciente de que cuando había ganas, había ganas, lo malo de este lugar era que el tiempo transcurría de manera que les resultaba imposible el darse cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo transcurrido hasta que ciertas necesidades les hacían verlo. Para sorpresa de Draco, Hermione se detuvo con la mano en el pomo y se volvió, sin perder tiempo, hacia Draco a toda prisa pero, cuando pensó que se echaría sobre él mientras se burlaba por pensar que lo iba a dejar así, pasó de largo hasta que recogió lo que en verdad buscaba y regresó al urinario en donde se encerró. Dando gracias por la privacidad del mismo.

_Sabes que, para no romper con la tradición, es culpa tuya, ¿verdad?_

Claro que lo era pero, ¿por qué iba a reprochárselo a si mismo? Para empezar porque no había nadie más aquí para echarle la culpa.

—Para que luego diga que no es como el resto de mujeres pero que bien que lo primero que agarró han sido esas botas.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

Y un capítulo solamente para recuperar _los muebles_ -.-U

No puedo decir nada más que: Muchísimas gracias por los **REVIEWS** recibidos por parte de…

**Anyels.  
****Ginegine.  
****Sabaana.  
****Sakuri9.  
****Gabe Logan.  
****Beautifly92.  
****Elodieh.  
****Luna-maga.**

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos** de:

**Carlotita.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

**Honeynesa.  
****Carlotita.**

Por supuesto que siempre esperando por más de vuestras palabras… tanto para quienes dejan **REVIEWS** como por quienes se han fijado, de alguna manera, en este fic.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	16. Chapter 15

**Nexus**

Finalmente era conocimiento popular el que se habían quedado sin más fuerzas para poder seguir con su, agradable, _deber_ para poder escapar de su extraña prisión. Por lo menos habían _movido_ dos paredes más pero, obviamente, eso resultaba inútil si no podían terminar con lo que habían empezado y, en esta ocasión, esto no era ningún comentario de índole sexual.

Por lo menos seguían teniendo la cama.

—Me parece que no debidos ser tan entusiastas— propuso Draco como causa del estado actual de los dos.

—Si tuviera fuerzas te daría un puñetazo, Malfoy— dijo Hermione con voz tensa—. Espera. Si que tengo fuerzas— y tal como dijo, Hermione le dio un puñetazo en el pecho o, más bien, logró alzar el brazo lo suficiente para que, al perder las fuerzas para mantenerlo ahí, cayó sobre el objetivo que se había propuesto. Draco ni lo notó—. ¡Mierda de fuerzas!— se lamentó Hermione.

—Puede que descansando un poco…

—No es ese tipo de cansancio, Malfoy— el tono de Hermione se mostraba tan cansado como molesto con Draco por no ver lo que estaba sucediendo—. Es hambre, y es una suerte de poder beber del agua de… la ducha.

—Pensé que ibas a decir de la taza— se burló Draco sin fuerzas para reír su propia broma. Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en darle notoriedad.

—Y eso sin contar con tus ganas de convertirme en pura gelatina para que no pueda ni siquiera mantenerme en pie, mucho menos el poder caminar un par de pasos. Me duele todo el cuerpo, y todo el _cuerpo_. Por dentro y por fuera.

—Pero, a pesar de ello, aún quieres más, Granger.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, para coger fuerzas suficientes para ofrecerle una respuesta a Draco, mientras meditaba el error de haberse dedicado a hacerlo sin preocuparse de las consecuencias en un futuro tan cercano. _Claro que_ _resulta muy difícil decir que no ante ese cuerpo que tiene, y lo bien que sabe usarlo_. Sabía que era mejor seguir mirando para el techo y no volverse hacia Draco porque, de tenerlo nuevamente ante sus ojos, no se veía con fuerzas, ni para hacerlo una vez más, ni para tratar de detenerse.

—De algo hay que morirse. ¿No es esa tu canción, Malfoy?

—¿Canción? Bueno, es cierto que juntos hacemos la mejor música, Granger.

_Definitivo, estás exageradamente cansada si ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer rodar los ojos ante esa lamentable réplica._

—Podríamos empezar a comernos porque, me parece, que siento como si ya me estuviera comiendo a mí mismo. Tal vez un poco de sangre… si a un vampiro le sirve, ¿por qué no a nosotros?— pero las absurdas divagaciones de Draco no obtuvieron ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de Hermione por lo que volvió su rostro en su dirección para encontrársela durmiendo de puro agotamiento o porque era lo único que podían hacer dado su lamentable estado físico—. Una pena de que no tengamos en este lugar algún elfo doméstico para que nos sirva la comida. Aunque seguro que protestarías por hacerle trabajar en esta lamentable situación, ¿verdad, Granger?

Si con esto no recibió ninguna respuesta quería decir que, realmente, estaba durmiendo y no haciendo como si durmiera. Sabía que era un error el quedarse mirando para ella, dada su situación, pero mientras estuviera durmiendo estaban a salvo de sus propios deseos ya que ninguno de los dos forzaría al otro. Aunque eso no quería decir que no pudiera recrearse viendo para su figura. Si eso conllevase el que acabasen muertos ya le echaría la culpa a Hermione por ser demasiado atractiva y deseable.

Aquel cuerpo lo conocía hasta en sus más ínfimos secretos. Podía susurrarlo con la yema de sus dedos, y con los ojos cerrados, y poder reconocer en que parte de él se encontraba. No era solamente por este tiempo aquí, encerrados, si no que esto sirvió para que pusiera sensaciones a lo que desde años atrás había poblado sus pensamientos acerca de Hermione.

Antes veía su piel, y ahora conocía su tersura. Admiraba el cambio sufrido por sus rebeldes rizos que se convirtieron en unas suaves ondas, pero ahora conocía lo que se sentía al pasar sus dedos por ellos. Conocía cada movimiento que podían hacer aquellos labios, pero ahora sabía a que sabían.

Draco admiraba aquel cuerpo que se mostraba ante su mirada, expuesto en su desnudez salvo por el detalle de que portaba aquellas botas cubriendo sus sensuales piernas. Se las puso para no volver a perderlas durante el cambio que sufría la sala durante cada nuevo movimiento de las paredes pero eso no quería decir que no supiera lo sensual que quedaba llevando únicamente esas botas.

Tal vez estuvieran acabados pero ambos sabían que no había mejor manera para caer que al lado del otro… pero aún no tenía porque ser su hora final, o sus minutos finales si Draco tuviese algo que decir al respecto.

Sus ojos glaciales, que quemaban con el deseo que podía verse en ellos, recorrieron aquel cuerpo hasta que centraron toda su atención en los apetecibles labios de Hermione. Esos labios ligeramente entreabiertos de donde manaba su ligera respiración. Aunque las ganas de despertarla con un apasionado beso y, mandando todo al diablo, _devorarla_ allí mismo, aunque fuera por última vez, fueran enormes, el tratar de sacarla de aquí con vida era un deseo que superaba a cualquier otro. Por eso solamente le dio un simple beso en el que sus labios se encontraron y se acariciaron levemente con una suave caricia que les proporcionaba tantas sensaciones como si se estuvieran comiendo a besos hambrientos.

Con un gran esfuerzo, no por el cansancio que recorría su cuerpo si no por tener que alejarse, aunque fuera mínimamente, del lado de Hermione, Draco se colocó a los pies de la cama pero sin bajarse de ella.

Quedaban dos únicas paredes de las que encargarse y eran el suelo y el techo. Pensó primero en encargarse de la del techo pero se recriminó por idiota simplemente por haber tenido semejante idea. Era más peligroso, en cierto sentido, el encargarse del suelo y, por ello, debía ser lo primero de lo que debería ocuparse.

Si fuera contra el techo, la defensa de este lo lanzaría en la dirección opuesta que, en este caso, sería el suelo. Por lo tanto lo trataría de _aplastar_ contra el mismo. Cosa que, si lo hiciera desde la cama, no resultaría nada peligroso en el plano físico, a pesar del cansancio que le llena su cuerpo. En cambio, al ir contra el suelo, este lo levantaría hasta el techo, con altas posibilidades de golpearse contra él y, si tuviera suerte, caer sobre la cama pero, si tuviera mala suerte, también podía rebotar en ella y salir despedido para caerse al suelo y darse un buen golpe por ello.

_Siempre es mejor tú que ella y lo sabes muy bien._

Era curioso como los sentimientos podían formarse y, al mismo tiempo, saber cómo ocultarse, incluso de uno mismo, hasta encontrar el momento exacto para darse a conocer. Claro que nadie podía haber esperado que dicho momento fuera este tras haber sido secuestrados por alguien que les guardase tanto rencor para haber esperado tanto tiempo para actuar y encerrarles en un lugar en donde, únicamente, el descubrimiento, de manera sincera, sobre la realidad de sus sentimientos al reconocer que se querían, y mucho más, fuera la llave para poder encontrar la salida de este lugar.

Por supuesto que, a pesar de los años, y tal y como bien indicó Hermione, Draco aún era capaz de cometer un buen número de estúpidas acciones por no haberlas pensado de manera detenida. Esta fue una de ellas, y ni siquiera tuvo el gesto de darse cuenta de ello en el momento de realizar el _Revello_ si no que tuvo el descaro de hacerlo cuando su cuerpo salió despedido hacia el techo.

Al haberse echado hacia delante, para no salirse de la cama, y así tenerla bajo él para el momento en que volviera de su _encuentro_ con el techo, al elevarse no hizo si no golpearse contra la vara de madera en donde se encontraba sujeta la tela del techo de la cama y las cortinas que la rodeaban, y que no usaron en ningún momento. Dicho golpe le hizo girar en el aire, atravesar aquella tela y, desorientado por ello, incapaz de impedir el golpearse contra el techo, o tratar de recibir el menor daño posible. Sintió no solo como su cabeza impactó de lleno si no también escuchó el sonido de su nariz al aplastarse contra aquella piedra. Sin tiempo para digerirlo, Draco cayó en peso muerto de regreso a la cama y atravesó nuevamente aquella tela con los colores de Gryffindor, algo bueno había que tener todo esto para el Slytherin, y aterrizó, boca arriba, sobre la cama. Curiosamente bien colocado con la cabeza sobre la almohada que, por suerte, no reventó del impacto recibido. Dicho aterrizaje aumentó en su perfección al provocar que el cuerpo de Hermione saliera despedido y, porque el aterrizaje fue en un lateral de la cama, fue arrojada hacia el otro extremo en el que se encontraba para terminar cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Draco.

_Todo castigo tiene su propia recompensa._

Y con este pensamiento perdió el conocimiento una vez más, y ya iban…

Pasó un tiempo indeterminado y, a pesar del agotamiento, el hambre y las pocas fuerzas para poder mover siquiera los párpados para abrir los ojos, Hermione se despertó. Por supuesto que fue a causa del motivo más inesperado puesto que se despertó porque se estaba ahogando, aunque no de la manera en que uno se ahoga para perder el conocimiento y, posiblemente, la vida. Si no que se ahogaba inmersa en un aroma que conocía muy bien puesto que todo su cuerpo también había atrapado parte de ese aroma durante las últimas horas, por mucha ducha que se diera.

Sabía a quien se encontraría al abrir sus ojos, y en donde lo haría, porque sentía su cuerpo bajo el sueño y su rostro descansando sobre aquel torso firme y no tan pálido como en el pasado. No sabía como había hecho para acabar en esta posición, si fue cosa suya o de él pero tampoco iba a quejarse por ello. Tendría cosas más importantes en las que pensar cuando su mirada le devolvió la imagen del rostro de Draco.

En ese momento toda sensación de agotamiento y hambre desapareció como por arte de magia, aunque no hubiera nada de ella implicado en el suceso.

—¡¿¡Malfoy, qué te ha pasado!— le preguntó casi a gritos logrando devolverle la conciencia a Draco, por mucho que a este no le pareciera una muy buena idea y su gruñido daba cuenta de su dolorido estado—. Espera un momento que te arreglaré la cara.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, dado que Draco continuaba con los ojos cerrados, le atrapó la mano en un sentido agarre pero el cual palidecía en firmeza.

—No lo hagas, Granger. Sería un absurdo, e inútil, gasto de magia por tu parte. Además de que no estoy en tan mal estado y tú necesitarás todo el poder que tengas para realizar el último movimiento con el techo— la mirada de Draco, cuando abrió los ojos, pasó del techo que podía verse a través del agujero realizado en la tela sobre ellos, a los ojos de Hermione que mostraban una gran preocupación—. Incluso te dejé una marca para que no falles al lanzar el hechizo.

Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de darle una buena bofetada, tanto por su comentario de _arreglarle la cara_ como el de él respecto a _marcar el techo_ con su cara, ya que estaba segura de que sería una pérdida de fuerza y, seguramente, Draco apenas lo notaría en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Aún tenía hambre, aunque ahora se trataba de un pensamiento que le gritaba desde muy al fondo tras la preocupación por Draco y la posibilidad de poder huir de este lugar gracias a que Draco se encargó del suelo. Solamente debía esperar a que se moviera el cubo una vez más para poder actuar y usar todo lo que le quedaba en la última acción.

—Debemos movernos, Malfoy— le dijo mientras trataba de quitarse de encima del Slytherin antes de que la cama se _moviera_ junto al cubo en su desplazamiento. Hermione sintió cierta parte de la anatomía de Draco tocándola y, dada su posición, en una zona demasiado sensible—. No me refería a eso.

Draco no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada.

—Si debes culpar a alguien, Granger, pues culpa a la mujer que tengo sobre mí y que no pudo reprimir su deseo de abalanzarse sobre mi indefenso cuerpo.

—Indefenso my ass— replicó Hermione antes de quitarse de encima, con una sensación de pérdida simplemente por la ausencia de aquel contacto entre sus cuerpos.

—Si tú lo dices, Granger— no pudo evitar decir Draco mientras veía como aquel trasero estaba siendo cubierto por el pantalón del pijama de Hermione antes de que sus pechos sufrieran idéntico destino. En esta ocasión no iban a quedarse sin nada.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada que se movía entre la advertencia y la amenaza pero que no podía evitar el recorrer el cuerpo de Draco antes de que gran parte del mismo le fuera vetado. Esto no hizo que volviera a fijar sus ojos en las heridas que presentaba Draco en su rostro y no pudo evitar un temblor ante aquella perfecta nariz que ahora se presentaba ante ella torcida de una manera antinatural.

—Déjame, por lo menos, arreglarte la nariz, Draco.

La mirada confusa de Draco pasó a obvia sorpresa cuando sus dedos se encontraron sopesando el daño al que se estaba refiriendo Hermione. No era nada complicado arreglarle la nariz pero Hermione aún no estaba acostumbrada a realizar magia sin varita y cada hechizo le costaba un gran esfuerzo y una buena cantidad de magia extra de manera inevitable por ahora.

No supo que le dio pero antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer algo, o el propio Draco pensárselo mejor, agarró su nariz y, de un fuerte movimiento, se colocó la nariz en su posición natural. Tanto el chasquido como la maldición, perdonable, por parte de Draco resonaron en el interior del cubo. Y, como si fuera la señal que esperaba, el lugar se _movió_ para colocarse en su penúltima posición llevándose consigo los muebles.

—Idiota— Hermione no pudo reprimir darle un cachete en la nuca por cometer una acción tan absurda y, para ella, innecesaria—. Te merecerías que se te quedara de lado por testarudo.

—Pero, a pesar de ello, aún me quieres, Granger.

—Dejando claro que también he debido sufrir una buena conmoción para ello— lo cual era cierto si consideraban una _conmoción_ al simple hecho de vivir y obtener nuevas experiencias al mismo tiempo. Aprender y comprender todas sus acciones, tanto las propias como las de Draco—. Dicen que el amor es ciego pero me parece que se equivocaron de sentido.

—¿Y cuál sería según Hermione Granger?

Hermione se acercó a Draco y lo envolvió en un abrazo con su cabeza descansando sobre el pecho del Slytherin y escuchando los latidos de su corazón reverberando por todo su cuerpo y llenando el suyo propio.

—Este, Malfoy. Ninguno. Simplemente el ser.

Una vez más la sabelotodo tratando de expresar algo que no necesita palabras y, por ello mismo, siempre ha resultado complicado el definir el amor.

Sintió como Draco trataba de apartarla de su lado y, aunque trató de evitarlo, al final se dejó llevar para terminar a unos centímetros de distancia. Suficientes para poder alzar la vista y encontrarse con su rostro y su mirada observándola con un sentimiento que logró atraparle el corazón. Sin nada más que decir cubrió sus labios con los suyos.

Amor. ¿Quién necesita palabras?

Sus manos, que se encontraban entrelazados al cuello de Draco, volvieron sus palmas hacia arriba y realizó el hechizo cuando sus labios tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aliento que fueron perdiendo ante la creciente intensidad de sus sentimientos.

Un último _Revello_ antes de lograr su libertad.

Para sorpresa de ambos, tras este hechizo no hubo ninguna reacción como respuesta si no que, a diferencia de las cinco veces anteriores, el cubo se deslizó en su último movimiento dejando aquellas seis paredes que aseguraban su libertad.

O eso es lo que habían supuesto que sucedería.

Además de la ausencia de reacción en contra de aquel que realizó el hechizo _Revello_, también sucedió algo más, o no lo hizo, dependiendo del punto de vista, puesto que la cama y el urinario no regresaron. Esta vez agradecidos por haber decidido el vestirse antes de acometer la realización del hechizo.

A primera vista parecía que nada había cambiado en el lugar con respecto al primer momento en el cual se habían despertado en el interior del cubo. Por supuesto que, aprendido a base de vivir, ambos sabían que las apariencias engañaban. Y, por mucho que hubieran seis paredes de piedra a su alrededor impidiéndoles el poder salir de esta prisión, sabían que no se trataban del mismo tipo de paredes que previamente se encontraban en esos mismos lugares.

Sus acciones habían cambiado la misma esencia del cubo de piedra.

Sus sentimientos se convirtieron en la llave que era necesaria para poder abrir la prisión y poder salir de este lugar.

—¿Y ahora qué?— preguntó Hermione al no haber esperado este tipo de desenlace pues ambos, estaba segura de ello, esperaban que tras el último movimiento serían liberados del cubo—. **¡Marietta!** ¡Acaba con esto de una vez! Y si no eres Marietta pues quién seas, déjanos salir ya.

—Pero no en el sentido de acabar con nosotros si no con esta situación— matizó Draco solamente por si acaso. Vio como Hermione negaba con la cabeza a su intervención—. Ya me darás las gracias luego si salimos indemnes de aquí. Y pensé que habías llegado a la conclusión de que el culpable de nuestra situación no podía ser esa Ravenclaw.

—Nuestra mejor suposición y, además, por lo menos así podemos ponerle rostro a nuestro problema— le aclaró Hermione.

—Si, un rostro plagado de pústulas— añadió Draco con una maliciosa, y divertida, sonrisa en su rostro.

Sabiendo que de seguir por este camino no harían si no perder un tiempo que ya se les antojaba escaso, Hermione decidió examinar las paredes actuales para comprobar si, una vez completado el cambio de las seis anteriores, había algo en estas que pudiera lograr el sacarles de aquí.

Draco la imitó sabiendo lo que estaba buscando Hermione pero, por su desinteresada actitud, parecía ser consciente de que no encontrarían nada nuevo a su anterior examen del lugar, por mucho que hubieran cambiado de paredes.

A pesar de ser muy concienzuda en su examen, finalmente llegó al final del mismo y, como podía haberse supuesto, sin encontrar nada que los guiase a una salida de este lugar. Por lo menos esto les apartó de su mente, en lo que cabía posible, la falta de comida y el tiempo transcurrido desde que tomaron la última.

—Nada. No lo entiendo. Ya movimos todo y no parece que haya servido para nada salvo, una vez más, quedarnos sin la cama y el urinario.

—Pero se supone que esto es lo que debíamos hacer, Granger.

—¿Y por qué puedes estar tan seguro de eso, Malfoy? Si no recuerdo mal, todo fue una sucesión de casualidades. Empezando por el hecho de que pudieras realizar magia sin varita y probases un _Revello_. Sin contar el añadido de que los dos fuéramos conscientes acerca de los sentimientos que sentimos por el otro y que arrastramos, u ocultamos, desde hace tiempo.

Draco frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la elección de aquella palabra.

—¿_Ocultamos_? Puede ser cierto pero, si mal no recuerdo, a lo que habría que echarle una bendita culpa a nuestras sesiones de agradable intimidad y desenfrenado sexo, yo aclaré el tiempo en que fue consciente de esos sentimientos que siento por ti y desde cuando los arrastro.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de mostrarse pensativa y, por mucho que fuera un estado habitual en ella, en esta ocasión era bastante especial dado la significativa cuestión a tratar. Todo se reducía, o eso parecía, a una simple cuestión.

—¿Debo decirte cuándo empecé a sentir algo por ti, que no fuera desprecio, ira, molestia, rabia y demás?

Un simple encogimiento de hombros por parte de Draco pareció ser su única respuesta hasta que dijo unas pocas palabras.

—Podría ser, Granger. Tú eres la inteligente, ¿no? pues analiza lo sucedido hasta ahora y piensa si esa información puede ser la clave para salir de aquí.

Estaba claro, de manera muy visible en el rostro de Hermione, que a esta le parecía preocupar el tener que admitir esa pieza de información. Algo que Draco no entendía puesto que él se lo había dicho y no había formado tanto revuelo por ello. ¿Podría ser que Hermione ocultase algo para hacerla dudar de esta manera cuando estaban tratando con la posible llave para poder salir de esta prisión?

Por supuesto que Hermione estaba repasando todo lo sucedido desde que se despertaron en el cubo y como sus acciones empezaron a tener consecuencias con respecto a las posibilidades de encontrar una, en un principio, imposible salido del lugar. Para ello tenía que pasar por encima, y ligeramente, por sus encuentros en materia sexual ya que, como todo, también estaban relacionados con los sucesos.

El cubo parecía haber sido creado para mantener a dos enemigos atrapados de manera permanente a no ser que, de alguna milagrosa manera, pudieran superar sus diferencias pero no por medio de una tregua, vacía o real pero con visos de poder romperse debido a su débil naturaleza, si no con una aceptación total del otro. Y, en el caso que ocupaba a Hermione con respecto a Draco, revelando los sentimientos que sentían por el otro desde hacía tanto tiempo que, por muy poco, si no fuera por este suceso, habrían quedado sepultados para siempre. O eso podría haber sido.

—Fue en tercer año— confesó Hermione en voz baja. No como si estuviera avergonzada si no más bien porque le preocupaba el desvelar esta información por algún serio motivo—. Cuando te abofeteé en la cara.

Si, Draco estaba seguro de ello. Había algo que Hermione se mostraba muy reticente a desvelar pero a él no le preocupaba esa información si no las dudas que tenía para confesársela. Tal y como habría sido si aún estuvieran en Hogwarts y él siguiera siendo aquella serpiente que parecía vivir solamente para atormentarla y buscar la caída de Harry, y con ella la de sus amigos.

—No hace falta que sigas, Granger. Es suficiente con saber que ambos nos sentimos atraídos por el otro en el mismo momento. No obstante hay que decir que se trató de un hecho único.

—No tanto— susurró Hermione con cierto nerviosismo.

—¿A qué te refieres?— si Hermione era curiosa, Draco tampoco le andaba a la zaga.

Hermione sabía que esto jamás podría habérselo dicho a Draco en ninguno de los años posteriores al suceso, por mucho que este ya hubiera pasado, porque no podía fiarse de él con dicha información. Pero el tiempo había pasado y todos crecieron, y no sólo físicamente como bien hacía recordar Draco con respecto a sus pechos, _exuberantes pechos_, si no como personas. Este Draco no tenía nada que ver con aquel con el que compartió estudios en Hogwarts salvo en que se trataba de la misma persona. Hermione confiaba en este Draco.

—Que no fue el mismo momento y no fue tan único como piensas, Malfoy.

Vale, ahora si que Hermione se sintió confusa porque el rostro de Draco, reflejando ese mismo sentimiento, era tan parejo al suyo que parecía haberlo estudiado a fondo para poder replicarlo al detalle. ¿Cómo había dicho? Dos mentes brillantes piensan igual…

—Explicación, Granger. Ya sé que resulta más complicado al no poder memorizarlo de un libro pero…— Draco esquivó el intento por parte de Hermione de golpearle en el pecho—. Tienes razón, no tan único viendo que tienes ganas de repetirlo, Granger. Y, como dije, me gusta que seas tan agresiva.

—Esta te la guardo para luego, Malfoy. Pero como trataba de decirte, ese año se me hizo bastante más largo que para los demás porque me permitieron usar cierto objeto y poder asistir a todas las clases.

—Un giratiempo.

—¡¿Pero cómo?— ni que decir que la reacción de Hermione hizo que Draco, él si, rodase los ojos de manera condescendiente.

—¿Qué iba a ser si no, Granger? Has dicho que se te hizo más largo que a los demás y que asististe a todas las clases. Aunque sé que dejaste Adivinación. Continúa con la explicación y no te desvíes del tema a tratar.

Hermione no pudo evitar el negar con la cabeza ante este simple hecho. Sabía que sus dos mejores amigos nunca llegarían a la conclusión acertada al haber explicado tan poco pero aquí Draco lo averiguó como si ella misma hubiera dicho la palabra giratiempo en cada una de sus frases.

—Pues, como has supuesto, ese año usé un giratiempo y fue con él como pudimos salvar primero a Buckbeak, el hipogrifo que a punto estuvieron de matar a causa tuya, y a Sirius. Al retroceder unas horas pude ver, desde una posición privilegiada, como te solté aquella bofetada y, por lo tanto, tengo un doble recuerdo de ella.

—¿Pero cómo pudiste sentirte atraída por mí en ese momento? No lo entiendo pues mi comportamiento no es que fuera el más adecuado para obtener semejante reacción por tu parte.

—Precisamente por eso mismo supe que me atraías, Malfoy.

—¿Por abofetearme? No pienses mal por lo que voy a decirte pero, ¿es algo muggle o qué?

Hermione no pudo evitar el reírse. Tanto por el cuidado de Draco para tratar de no ofenderla como por su obvio desconcierto. Claro que a ella tampoco le gustaba quedarse fuera y no entender lo que sucede, por lo que tuvo piedad de Draco.

—No lo veas por el mal camino pero existe un dicho muggle que dice algo así como "Quien bien te quiere, bien te hará sufrir", y también está este otro que dice "Siempre se hace daño a quien más se quiere". Es la típica reacción en la que no dejas de molestar, cuando eres pequeño, de molestar a ese que te gusta.

—No sé, Granger. Eso estaría diciendo que me gustaban casi todos en Hogwarts.

Una vez más el sonido de la risa de Hermione llenó el espacio del cubo.

—Ya te dije que no te lo tomases a la tremenda, Malfoy. Pero ahora estoy segura de que, en mi caso, así lo fue. Seguramente por ello traté de mantenerme alejada de ti pero nunca rehuir a la confrontación cuando la provocabas. Pero eras un Slytherin y no se podía ser dada la rivalidad y el odio que mostrabas por mí. Seguramente por eso me dejé llevar por la cotidiana atracción que sentía por Ron y, para tratar de sentir lo mismo que me provocabas, acababa siempre discutiendo con él. Pero no era lo mismo porque, en vez de sentir esa anticipación y nerviosismo, con Ron solamente me hacía daño.

Hermione no sabía que sus ojos habían empezado a liberar unas lágrimas hasta que sintió como Draco la acercó contra él, abrazándola para consolarla y protegerla aunque fuera de si misma. El tiempo era relativo y ninguno de los dos lo contabilizó para saber cuanto estuvo llorando. Además de que lo que de verdad importaba era que Hermione había llegado a una sincera conclusión.

Alzó su rostro para encontrar aquellos cálidos ojos glaciales que veía a través de la humedad que bañaba los suyos.

—Pase lo que pase, quiero decirte que te quiero, Draco Malfoy.

Las sentidas palabras de Hermione trajeron una sonrisa al rostro de Draco que fue respondida por una propia por parte de la joven Gryffindor.

—¿Pareceré alguien falto de originalidad si te digo que también te quiero? Porque me da igual si así lo parece porque quiero decirte que te quiero, Hermione Jane Granger.

Sus manos descansaban sobre el pecho de Draco y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar aquellos labios que cambiaron su media sonrisa por una cálida bienvenida en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron.

Inmersos en este beso no se percataron de que el entorno en el cual se encontraban cambiaba de una manera ligera pero perceptiva, si estuvieras atento. Aunque el principal cambio fue cuando la poca luz que había en el cubo se extinguió completamente dejándoles a oscuras.

—¿Y ahora qué ha pasado?— susurró, en cierta manera, molesta por esta interrupción no deseada. Aunque luego no lo dijera pues se trataba del fin de su cautiverio.

—Ni idea, Granger, pero tengo entendido que en esta clase de situaciones, en las que uno se queda a oscuras y sin nada más que poder hacer, suele haber un aumento de los nacimientos— no terminó de airear su _sabiduría_ cuando Hermione le propinó un puñetazo en pleno pecho.

—Ni pienses que me dejarás preñada a oscuras en medio de nuestro secuestro, Malfoy. Además de que no pienso casarme de penalti.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Granger?

Estaba claro que, a pesar del actual conocimiento de Draco sobre los muggles, este no parecía ir mucho más allá de lo que pudiera ofrecerle la oportunidad de bajarles las bragas a esas chicas. Si ella había aprendido acerca de las normas y la sociedad mágica, se encargaría de que Draco tuviera su buena razón de conocimientos muggles.

—Que no pienso quedarme embarazada hasta que salgamos de aquí y nuestra relación sea algo más que el intenso sexo que estamos teniendo hasta ahora.

—Muy bien. No te preocupes, Granger. Por muy difícil que te parezca creerlo no estoy tan desfamiliarizado con las costumbres muggles al respecto con salir con esas chicas. Cuando salgamos de aquí iré a ver a tus padres para pedirles permiso para dejarte embarazada.

—¡DRACO!— el grito de Hermione fue acompañado por otro puñetazo.

—Debes hacer algo con tu falta de sentido del humor, Granger. Y me parece a mí que eres de las que le gusta un poco de juego duro en su relación.

_Y ninguna sorpresa que sea Malfoy el que me saque esta vena violenta._

—Primero salir de aquí y segundo… ¡Nada de ir a pedirle permiso a mis padres para embarazarme, Malfoy! Y tercero, ¡_Lumus_!

La alegría del momento, la diversión por pensar que estaban a punto de recuperar su libertad, se encontró de cara con lo que únicamente podía definirse como una pared en el camino.

—Estamos peor que antes— susurró Hermione con obvia incredulidad en su voz.

Y el miedo estaba a su lado.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Peor que antes pero... ¿siguen en el interior del cubo? Y por qué estarán peor qué antes.  
Si, ambos se empezaron a sentir atraídos en el mismo momento, pero en diferente tiempo hahahaha si es que para eso son más que raros estos dos :P

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

No puedo decir nada más que: Muchísimas gracias por los **REVIEWS** recibidos por parte de…

**Sabaana.  
Sakuri9.  
****Luna-maga.  
Gabe Logan.  
Caroone.  
Moni. TR.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

**Caroone.  
Hatake Nabiki.**

Ni un **Favorito** supongo que no se puede tener todo... pero si un poquito y eso es con lo que me conformo :D

Esperando a que el resto de lectores se deje pasar por aquí otra vez, si es que les resulta posible porque, si no es así, por lo menos espero que encuentren tiempo para leer la historia, u otras más que anden siendo escritas por ahí fuera. Tanto quienes dejan **REVIEWS** como por quienes se han fijado, de alguna manera, en este fic...

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	17. Chapter 16

**Nexus**

Hermione paseaba la vista por el espacio en el que se encontraba junto a Draco. Un lugar que podía definirse como una prisión de piedra, tal vez un cubo, pero que apenas tenía unos tres metros de lado. Si, ciertamente se encontraban en una situación más precaria que de la que habían escapado minutos antes.

Si esto es lo que algunos tomaban por una broma de mal gusto, Hermione podía asegurar que dejaría a un lado todas sus buenas intenciones, modales, y educación, para acabar por maldecirlos de por vida hasta que, de tener su varita a mano, esta se deshiciera del uso.

—¿Tendremos que repetirlo todo otra vez para poder salir de aquí?

Hermione pilló la imagen de Draco, mirándole de reojo, y se encontró con que la idea no le desagradaba en absoluto, algo que sabía pues a ella le pasaba lo mismo, pero también mostraba una clara preocupación porque no puedan tener tiempo suficiente para lograr escapar de este nuevo cubo. Preocupación por ella.

—¡_Lumus Máxima_!

Vale que ya no tuviera apenas fuerzas y que su situación se hubiera vuelto más acuciante pero, por suerte para ellos, eso mismo es lo que le otorgaba un extra de poder. Y, aunque no iluminó con toda la fuerza con la que se podía usando dicho hechizo, si aclaró todas las sombras de la sala en la que se encontraban.

Se habían equivocado.

—No es otro cubo— y a pesar de que seguían estando encerrados, y desconociendo su localización, Draco parecía algo más aliviado—. Aunque si hay uno.

Draco tenía razón pues en medio de la sala, colocado sobre el suelo, había un pequeño cubo de piedra de unos sesenta centímetros de lado. Pero mientras Draco se centraba en aquel cubo, Hermione repasó en el cual estaban atrapados. Su sorpresa llegó cuando se dio la vuelta y se encontró con algo más que una pared de piedra.

Conocía este lugar y sintió como el corazón le dio un vuelco al sentir como Draco se movió para coger el pequeño cubo.

—¡No lo toques!

Si con el grito no fuera suficiente, Hermione se giró hacia Draco y lo agarró del brazo tirando de él con fuerza para alejarlo del diminuto cubo de piedra y casi aplastarlo contra la pared que tenían a sus espaldas.

—Muy bien, Granger. Merlín, ¿puede saberse qué es lo que te ha dado ahora de pronto? Casi me revientas los oídos con ese grito como de una banshee para luego estar a punto de arrancarme el brazo del tirón que me diste.

—Lo siento, Malfoy. Pero mejor eso que sufrir horribles quemaduras.

Pero la mirada escéptica de Draco no estaba muy por la labor de aceptar el intercambio de horribles posibilidades.

—¿Sordo y manco contra unas quemaduras? ¿Y realmente tengo que elegir porque es muy obvio lo que es peor, Granger?— pero al volverse para hablar con Hermione pudo ver lo que tenía a su espalda y como en la pared de piedra había algo más. Algo que reconoció—. Esto es…— Draco volvió su mirada para examinar al detalle toda la sala de piedra con aquel pequeño cubo en medio de la misma en el suelo—, un gran problema. Claro que contigo aquí tenemos una posibilidad de poder salir, ¿no lo crees así, Granger?

La verdad es que su presencia no iba a cambiar mucho porque, la anterior vez que se encontró en un lugar idéntico a este, no pudo hacer nada para poder salir de allí si no que los sacaron y luego aprovecharon para escaparse. Y en esta ocasión nadie sabía que se encontraban aquí, salvo, seguramente, quien los secuestró, y no tendrían ningún tipo de ayuda para lograr salir.

—Nos abrieron la puerta, Malfoy— confesó Hermione con voz clara y audible pero en un volumen algo bajo—. Nos podían haber atrapado si no lo hubieran hecho y esperado unos minutos, o segundos, más.

—Bueno, no creo que sean de los que les guste que haya desconocidos, o extraños, en sus salas. Son muy particulares en ese punto, Granger.

Hermione no podía creerse que esto le pudiera estar sucediendo de nuevo. Se suponía que era el lugar más seguro, por mucho que ya hubiera habido un intento de penetrar en él y tampoco Hogwarts se libró de que rompieran sus defensas. Precisamente estaba con el culpable del hecho sin precedentes de la introducción de mortífagos entre los muros de Hogwarts. Y ahora, volvía a estar aquí dentro.

—Me parece que sería más seguro guardar el oro y posesiones bajo el colchón que aquí en…— Hermione se quedó en silencio y palideció al instante mientras fijó su mirada en el pequeño cubo de piedra. Entonces alzó los brazos con obvias muestras de irritación y molestia—. Genial, es lo que me faltaba. ¿Es qué no puede pasarme nada bueno? Ahora solamente tienen que detenernos y realizarnos un examen a fondo para que este día, o tarde, o noche, o cuando sea que ocurra, esté completo.

—Oi, Granger, tranquila, don't get your knickers in a twist.

Hermione apartó la mirada y rehuyó el encontrarse con aquellos glaciales ojos que tan bien parecían ser capaces de leerla. Ciertamente lo último que necesitaba que supiera Draco, aunque ya la había visto completamente desnuda, sin contar el que hubieran practicado sexo, era que se encontraba sin sus bragas porque no las recuperó debajo el colchón en donde las había colocado tras su primera ducha.

—Estamos en una de las cámaras de Gringotts, Malfoy. ¡Así que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a tener mis bloody knickers in a bloody twist!

Pero Draco no pareció molesto por su exabrupto, vamos que, tras dedicarle una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa maliciosa, centró su atención en el pequeño cubo. Por supuesto sin pretender tocarlo por varios motivos. Uno, no quería que Hermione le gritase de nuevo, a no ser que fuera por un buen motivo. Y dos, porque sabía lo que podría pasarle de hacerlo ahora que había puesto nombre al lugar en el que se encontraban.

—Es de suponer que este cubo es obra de duendes, nadie como ellos para realizar un trabajo semejante, y tan bueno, pero tampoco es muy seguro de que esta cámara le pertenezca a aquel que nos secuestró y metió ahí dentro. O lo es y gastó todo lo que poseía para pagar por la realización del cubo, o abrió una nueva cámara especialmente dedicada al cubo y a mantenernos a nosotros aquí dentro.

—Sin nada más por aquí es imposible el tratar de averiguar si esta cámara pertenece a nuestra principal sospechosa— Hermione volvía a tener un tono de voz natural y nada peligroso—. Pero debemos hacer algo para tratar de salir de aquí y cuanto antes.

—Tienes razón, aunque fuera una obviedad— Draco le replicó a la mirada penetrante de Hermione con una media sonrisa—. Porque es más que seguro que esta cámara no renueva el aire de su interior.

—Supongo que tiene que haber algún tipo de alarma para avisar que hay alguien en la cámara tratando de robar, aunque ese no sea nuestro caso podemos aprovecharlo para que vengan a liberarnos.

—Justo a tiempo para que luego nos encierren por presunto intento de robo de una de las cámaras de Gringotts. Con mi pasado seguro que disfrutarían con ello pero contigo— Draco negó con la cabeza lentamente—, seguro que me culpan de haber usado la maldición _Imperius_ contigo para ayudarme en el robo y usar tu gran inteligencia, o para tratar de manchar tu buen nombre, Granger.

Y, a pesar de sus palabras, no dijo su nombre. Realmente nunca la había llamado por su nombre solamente, puesto que si lo dijo en alguna ocasión acompañado de su apellido. Hermione Granger pero nunca Hermione.

_¿No sería algo normal el llamarse por el nombre después de tantos años o, más recientemente, por habernos acostado juntos? Aunque suena extraño y algo forzado llamarle por su nombre… genial, si ni siquiera eres capaz de hacerlo en tu cabeza…_

Claro que eso mismo podía aplicarse a ella puesto que tampoco le había llamado por su nombre en ningún momento. Siempre era Malfoy esto o Malfoy lo otro pero, a pesar de todo, es que así les resultaba más normal y cotidiano que llamarse por el nombre. Bueno, por una razón u otra siempre han tuvieran la etiqueta de _especiales_, lo que quería decir que no eran normales. ¿Pero en el buen sentido o en el malo?

—No hagas una montaña de un grano de arena, Malfoy.

—¿Y ahora a qué viene eso?— como no, Draco se mostraba confuso con los refranes muggles. Si, ciertamente tendría que hacer algo al respecto—. ¿Y qué se supone que significa?

—Más tarde— _¿quieres decir que piensas ver a Draco Malfoy cuando no te encuentres atrapada junto a él en el interior de una cámara? De no hacerlo tendría razón en eso de que te abres de piernas muy fácilmente_—, ahora lo importante es lograr llamar la atención de quien sea que se encuentre fuera para que vengan a sacarnos.

—Si tuviéramos la menor idea de quién nos encerró aquí tendríamos una carta con la que jugar pero no tenemos nada salvo ese cubo— dijo Draco señalando al pequeño cubo de piedra—. Y dudo mucho que si se trata de un trabajo hecho por duendes, estos lo confiesen dada la naturaleza para la que fue utilizado.

—Vamos, no creo que todos los duendes sepan del trabajo que hagan… vale, si lo saben. Pero no tiene por que ser algo malo pues obtendríamos el nombre del que lo encargó puesto que no les gusta el perder de vista sus creaciones.

Draco estaba de acuerdo con esa última parte. La mentalidad de los duendes respecto a sus creaciones era un constante dolor para cualquiera que les pidiera que le fabricasen algo pues lo consideran suyo por haberlo creado y quien pagó por ello simplemente es una especie de arrendatario o vigilante. Eso hasta que se cansan de no tenerlo con ellos y hacen lo que sea para recuperar su obra.

Hermione se detuvo a sentir la magia recorriéndola de la manera en que le explicó Draco y poder comprobar cuanto le quedaba para poder utilizarla antes de que no pudiera manejarla sin una varita.

—¿Crees qué después del intento de robo de la piedra filosofal y, sobre todo, de vuestro robo y huída, habrán añadido alguna defensa más, Granger? Porque antes no me parece que tuvieran puesta alguna defensa en el interior de la cámara o, puestos ya en eso, en el exterior dada su fama de alta seguridad. Está claro que al aumentar sus defensas no hacen más que confirmar que no eran tan impenetrables como aseguraban.

—Tampoco es que les resultase muy sencillo el ocultar el hecho de que alguien huyó de Gringotts subido en uno de sus dragones guardianes.

—Pero todo lo que se oyó al respecto sobre ese suceso entraba en la categoría de rumores, Granger. Pueden admitir, ¿qué otra salida les quedaba?, que uno de sus dragones se liberó y huyó, pero no tienen que relacionarlo con ningún robo si no con un desafortunado accidente. La verdad es que nunca leí nada al respecto del robo y si de un presunto robo.

Aunque la irritaba el hecho de que ocultasen una de sus acciones más impresionantes, y únicas, podría dejarlo pasar si con ello se conseguía que no hubieran aumentado sus defensas acerca de las cámaras.

—Debemos realizar un examen— Hermione ignoró la media sonrisa y una especie de "_como no_" de parte de Draco y continuó hablando— y comprobar que aún se puede realizar magia aquí dentro y que la puerta no esté protegida. ¿Cuánta magia te queda, Malfoy?

—Considerando que tengo más, mucha más, muchísima más experiencia que tú usando magia sin varita puedo defenderme, a pesar del hambre que medio sacié contigo, Granger— añadió con un guiño que hizo tragar en seco a Hermione.

—Si hubiera algo para comer pero creo que solamente podré realizar un hechizo más, tal vez un par si no necesitan demasiada magia para poder realizarlos.

Draco había estado pensando acerca de la falta de alimento y siempre llegaba a una conclusión que, al principio, se tomó a la ligera apoyándose en su comentario de que veía a Hermione deliciosa y a punto para darle un bocado. Tal vez no era para llegar a ese punto pero si algo intermedio.

—No obstante, si le sirve a los vampiros pues…

Draco no se percató de que había dicho esto último en voz alta hasta que vio la mirada que le lanzó Hermione. Entre incrédula y preocupada, seguramente sobre su salud puesto que los vampiros, y con el tema que estaban a tratar antes de que esto hubiera surgido, no eran si no conocidos por sus distintivos hábitos alimenticios.

La media sonrisa que Draco le ofrecía mientras caminaba hacia ella no evitó que Hermione buscase el destino de aquellos ojos acerados que estaban fijos en ella, en su cuerpo,… ¿en su cuello?

—¿Malfoy?

No hubo respuesta ni siquiera cuando Draco se encontraba frente a ella, nada cuando sus manos le agarraron sus brazos y la mantuvo allí quieta para él. Su respiración era lo único que se aceleraba y casi creyó que su corazón pudiera haber llegado a estallar cuando sintió sus labios posarse sobre aquella palpitante arteria en su cuello. Hermione se estremeció ante el húmedo contacto de su lengua preparando la zona para la llegada de un suave beso. Ella tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido al sentir como Draco le succionaba lentamente aquella parte de su cuello pero no pudo hacer nada para impedir un placentero suspiro cuando fueron los dientes de Draco quienes mordieron la zona preparada para ellos.

No supo lo que estaba pasando cuando notó la ausencia de aquellos dientes sobre su cuello y tuvo que abrir los ojos, cerrados para sumergirse en aquella sensación tan placentera, para encontrarse a un sonriente Draco, y muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Una pena que no fuéramos vampiros para alimentarnos de una manera tan sencilla, y excitante— le dijo Draco mostrándole la muñeca para ver si le apetecía darle un bocado—. Claro que, a pesar de ello, la excitación ha servido para aplacar cualquier sensación de hambre o sed y aumentó tus sentidos con lo que estás en mejor contacto con tu magia, Granger.

Era cierto, Hermione se sentía como si le hubieran dado un buen chute de adrenalina. Ahora solamente tenía que aguantarle hasta que pudieran salir de aquí, y ayudarle para salir de aquí.

—Eres…— ¿inteligente, capaz, atractivo, puro sexo…?

Hermione no terminó su frase si no que atrapó el rostro de Draco entre sus manos y lo atrajo para poder devorar su boca y violársela con su lengua sin ningún tipo de resistencia por parte de ninguno de los dos.

—… un Slytherin, Malfoy— terminó Hermione al separar sus labios y poder hablar con la voz más fogosa que jamás hubiera tenido nunca.

Sabían que no era posible para ellos el quedarse aquí encerrados durante mucho tiempo porque se quedarían sin aire que respirar. Y, si bien sus acciones les sirvieron para sincronizarse mejor con su magia, también los había excitado de tal manera que si no salían de aquí cuanto antes no podrían aguantar mucho más sin poseer aquellos cuerpos que los estaban llamando a gritos. Una acción que los llevaría a la muerte, tanto por acabar con todo el aire de la cámara, como por agotamiento total.

—Me halagas, Granger. Pero no es momento para cumplidos. Prepárate para cuando salgamos de aquí puesto que serás nuestra guía— Draco le ofreció una sonrisa antes de volverse hacia la puerta de la cámara.

Unos últimos segundos para concentrarse, buscar el hechizo a realizar, y Draco impuso sus manos sobre la puerta. En el instante que su magia empezó a fluctuar, también lo hizo la maldición que se encontraba en ella preparada para detener a los ladrones, pues era una maldición que no distinguía el lado de la puerta por el que estuvieran usando la magia.

Hermione trató de controlarse y se mantuvo en silencio observando la sucesión de acontecimientos con la mayor serenidad posible. No le gustaba nada el tener que quedarse al margen de las cosas y esto era algo que no cambió a pesar de los años transcurridos. Pero ahora sabía que lo que debía hacer era tener fe en Draco y en que lograría su objetivo. Una fe mayor de lo habitual al ver como sus manos se ennegrecieron y una sucesión de líneas negras, cual telaraña, ascendían por sus brazos en su camino para detener a Draco, y su intento por superar las defensas y realizar magia sobre la puerta, alcanzándole tanto su corazón, como su cerebro.

—… maldita sea,… dichosas… especializaciones— murmuraba Draco para si mismo por mucho que Hermione pudiera llegar a escucharle—,… donde está… ese Weasley cuando… es necesario…

A pesar de lo interesante que resultaban las palabras de Draco, a Hermione le preocupaba mucho más el avance de aquellas líneas negras que estaban a punto de alcanzar los que suponía que eran sus objetivos. Por suerte nunca los alcanzarían.

—¡_Liquefacio_!

De pronto, y sin ningún tipo de aviso previo, la imponente puerta de la cámara de Gringotts se redujo a un manto líquido que cubrió el suelo y a punto estuvo de hacer lo propio con Hermione, una parte importante en concreto, si no hubiera saltado sobre Draco a su espalda y sujetándose al cuello como si la vida le fuera en ello.

La mirada de Draco, entre curioso y burlón, hizo sonrojar a Hermione.

—No quería que se me mojaran las botas, Malfoy. La humedad, del tipo que sea, no le sienta bien a unas botas como estas— se excusó Hermione mientras se acomodaba pasándole las piernas por la cintura de Draco.

Con un gesto de la mano hizo que aquel líquido se arremolinase en un punto antes de transmutarse en una simple mochila de una única abertura. La recogió del suelo e iba a llevarla al hombro cuando se percató de que ya llevaba algo encima.

—Trae aquí, Malfoy— sin esperar por su consentimiento, y por eso la había preparado para ambos, Hermione le cogió la mochila y se la colocó a su espalda—. ¿Y ahora explícame qué tienes tú que ver con Bill Weasley?

—Ya te dije que no me he dedicado solamente a _conocer_ a mi posible esposa si no que he seguido aprendiendo y una de las cosas que aprendí es a romper maldiciones y Bill es un buen profesor.

Hermione no sabía lo que más le sorprendía: si que Draco hubiera aumentado su nivel de destreza como mago a tan alto rango o que hubiera tenido a un Weasley como profesor. ¿O debería preguntarse mejor, el que un Weasley quisiera ser el profesor de un Malfoy?

—¿Qué te habría provocado la maldición de la puerta?— le preguntó mientras Draco se asomó al exterior de la cámara en busca de algún vigilante cercano. Nadie.

Giró la cabeza lo suficiente para que Hermione pudiera ver el semblante serio, pero de clara obviedad, por su parte para darse cuenta de qué era lo que le podría haber sucedido.

Corazón y mente.

—¿Piensas llevarle el cubo a Bill para que lo examine, Malfoy?

Así era, Draco transmutó aquel líquido en una mochila justo en donde se encontraba el cubo para poder introducirlo sin tener que tocarlo. Además de que la mochila tenía un extra que venía muy bien.

—Lo discutiremos una vez estemos fuera de aquí y a salvo en mi cama, Granger.

_¿En su cama? Supongo que debí escuchar mal y que, en realidad, habrá querido decir "__**A salvo en nuestras camas**__", ¿verdad?_

—Tú eres la _nativa_, Granger. Así que, ¿por dónde?

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

No puedo decir nada más que: Muchísimas gracias por los **REVIEWS** recibidos por parte de…

**Sabaana.  
****Ginegine.  
Beautifly92.****  
Luna-maga.  
Elodieh.  
****Moni. TR.  
Gabe Logan.  
****Rowena:**

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos** de:

**Princesaartemisa.  
Sophia76.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

**Sophia76.**

Por supuesto que siempre esperando por más de vuestras palabras… tanto para quienes dejan **REVIEWS** como por quienes se han fijado, de alguna manera, en este fic.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	18. Chapter 17

**Nexus**

Solamente había estado aquí abajo, en el interior de Gringotts, en una ocasión y no se trató de ninguna visita turística. Es más, no tuvo tiempo de fijarse con detenimiento en los puntos más interesantes de la zona por lo que no les iba a servir de mucha ayuda para poder salir de aquí. Aunque siempre había un último recurso que utilizar.

_Me pregunto como habrán aumentado la protección respecto a los dragones para evitar el que puedan ser liberados._

—¿Por lo menos podrás indicar la dirección a tomar, Granger?

El tono mordaz de Draco le dio ganas de hacer algo más que sujetarse a su cuello. Claro que sabía cual era la dirección, incluso el propio Draco la sabía porque había muchos indicadores al respecto pero lo único que parecía querer era molestarla o, tal vez, que perdiera el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ella al verse, una vez más, aquí abajo. Uno de los muchos lugares en donde Hermione pudo haber encontrado un terrible final.

_A este paso no podré caminar por el Mundo mágico sin que me vengan malos recuerdos por alguna que otra situación traumática del pasado._

Claro que, si algo había sacado en claro de su estancia con Draco, era que Hermione era mucho más audaz de lo que nunca había podido llegar a imaginarse, ni siquiera por ella misma.

Draco se detuvo en seco al sentir la lengua de Hermione lamerle la zona entre su cuello y la clavícula antes de posar sus labios y, tras engañarle con esta acción, morderle con la suficiente presión para marcarle y rasgarle la piel. Claro que fue un corte tan superficial que tras su beso de despedida ya se había cerrado. Eso o ahora sus besos podían llegar a sanar heridas.

—A tu izquierda, Malfoy. No, a tu otra izquierda si es que no entiendes una simple dirección— Draco farfulló algo mientras se volvía hacia donde le había indicado Hermione pero ella no lo iba a dejar ir así tan fácilmente, no después de no haber sido capaz de entender lo que había rumiado el Slytherin.

—¿Decías, Malfoy?— le preguntó mientras bajó su pierna derecha lo suficiente para colocarla sobre la entrepierna de Draco que empezó a reaccionar ante la inesperada fricción que Hermione le estaba ofreciendo.

No es que tuviera mucho sentido el negarle la respuesta, más bien le iría mucho mejor de no hacerlo porque Hermione seguiría… ¡o tal vez no! Porque Hermione se detuvo al comprobar la creciente excitación de Draco y así dejarle con las ganas y a medio trabajar.

—No puedes… ¡Eres vil y…— Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa— Slytherin, Granger!

—¡Eso nunca, Malfoy!— Hermione aumentó la fuerza de sus brazos, aunque por suerte para el cuello de Draco, los bajó para agarrarse a su pecho, por debajo de los brazos del Slytherin—. Retíralo ahora mismo.

Apenas lograba sentir el caudal de magia, el cansancio de realizar tantos hechizos no era recuperable simplemente con dormir. Necesitaba vivir y encerrados en aquel cubo impedía eso mismo, aunque no otro tipo de vivencias. Por suerte le quedaba lo suficiente para transfigurar su ropa, no iban a ir por Gringotts, o salir de allí, en pijama. Además de que usaría todo lo que le quedaba en ayudar a Hermione a recuperarse todo lo posible.

La ropa era oscura, verde oscura, o tal vez lo parecía debido a la escueta iluminación que proporcionaban las antorchas, aquí abajo y muy funcional. Sin olvidarse de que, viniendo de Draco, tenían un punto de sensualidad y erotismo que resultaba mucho más que agradable a la vista. O, por lo menos, así era la ropa de Hermione.

—Tus acciones te delatan, Granger. Y vas vestida para corroborarlas— añadió con esa media sonrisa tan suya.

Solamente frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de echar un vistazo a su ropa. Eligiendo, en primer lugar, esa pierna con la que había estado _torturando_ a Draco. En verdad aquello no era lo que había estado llevando hasta ahora.

—Llévame allí, suelo firme y sin humedad. Ahora mismo, Malfoy— le dio igual el tono autoritario, y podía decirse que enfadado, de Hermione porque tenía ganas de ver qué era lo que haría a continuación.

Llevaba puesto un largo vestido que le llegaba hasta los tobillos pero con unas aberturas laterales por donde asomaban sus piernas hasta, para asombro de Hermione, su cintura. Dio un millón de gracias porque dichas aberturas tuvieran unas cintas atadas para impedir que una inesperada corriente de aire le levantase el vestido mostrando lo que estaba claro que no llevaba: bragas. Pero eso, por increíble que pudiera parecer, no era lo peor del vestido si no que, a pesar de llegaba hasta su cuello, en donde se mantenía sujeto al rodearlo con una especie de gargantilla, todo el vestido, por delante, mostraban unos precisos, y bien elegidos, para resultar sensuales, cortes, o desgarros como los que habría hecho una bestia salvaje con sus garras— _o Draco ansioso por querer quitármelo_—, no pudo evitar pensar Hermione. A pesar de lo atrevido no llegaba a mostrar nada de manera explícita pero, ¿referido a lo implícito?, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Y más cuando pasó sus manos por la espalda y se la encontró totalmente expuesta llegando, incluso, a mostrar el nacimiento de sus nalgas al sobrepasar la zona en donde la espalda olvidó su nombre por acercarse a tan interesantes nuevos parajes. Como si todo esto no fuera suficiente para rematarlo llevaba puestas unas sandalias, del tipo gladiadoras, de un verde Slytherin acompañado por unas esmeraldas incrustadas.

No necesitaba un espejo para comprobar que iba vestida como el sueño húmedo de cualquier Slytherin. _O el sueño prohibido de un Gryffindor_, añadió para si misma al imaginarse como se vería Draco con los colores de su Casa y sintiendo un ardiente cosquilleo entre sus piernas.

—¿A qué vienen estas pintas?— le siseó Hermione de una manera que, se suponía, furiosa pero cuya llama se apagó al observar como Draco vestía un pantalón del mismo color de su vestido, una pareja bien conjuntada eran ellos dos, cuya baja cintura le mostraba algo que ya había visto en todo su esplendor. El buen cuerpo que poseía Draco. Su torso estaba cubierto, lo que no le gustaba mucho a Hermione, por una camisa que solamente estaba abotonada de manera que dejaba a la vista sus abdominales y un torso bien torneado. ¿Entonces a qué venían sus quejas? Porque, para eso, podía no estar llevando nada, como ha estado haciendo hasta ahora.

—¿Es qué querías salir en pijama, Granger?— le preguntó enarcando una ceja mostrando la absurdidad de la reclamación de la castaña.

—¿Es qué es peor que ir vestida así, Malfoy?— le echó en cara sus propias palabras mientras se señalaba a si misma. Algo que no le era necesario porque Draco no podía apartar la vista de Hermione.

—Te ves muy hermosa, Granger.

—En un estilo Slytherin, Malfoy.

—Te dije que tenías una parte muy Slytherin, Granger. Esto solamente confirma mis sospechas de una manera muy _reveladora_— le dijo mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

Hermione sentía una batalla librándose en su interior porque, si bien no podía aguardar a estar de nuevo entre aquellos brazos, tampoco podía dejar que hiciese con ella lo que le apeteciera. Aunque tuviera razón en ello.

—Aguarda ahí, Malfoy. No tenemos tiempo para… para eso— no la manera tan segura con la que pretendía haberle mostrado sus intenciones a Draco.

—Menuda mente tan perversa tenemos, Granger— aquella media sonrisa estaba de vuelta en los labios de Draco—. Es una invitación muy sugerente pero primero deberíamos salir de aquí y encontrar un lugar mucho más… _cómodo_. Por cierto— las manos de Draco, a pesar de las intenciones de Hermione por controlar la situación, se posaron sobre sus hombros y la caricia que le propinaron la hizo estremecerse—. A partir de aquí todo estará en tus manos. _Resurgo_.

Ya había sentido la magia de Draco recorrer su cuerpo con anterioridad pero esto era algo que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de sentir, de experimentar. Parecía ser que, precisamente, _experimentar_ era lo que ha estado haciendo con Draco desde que abrió sus ojos y se encontró, por primera vez, en aquel cubo tan extraño. Y, para extrañezas, se trataba del mismo cubo que se encontraba en la mochila que cargaba a su espalda. Esto la hizo sonreír de una maliciosa manera que creyó estar viendo a Draco ante ella ofreciéndole esa misma media sonrisa.

No era aquella sensación de calor con la que le había secado el cuerpo la otra vez pero, en esta ocasión, tan bien sintió una indefinible calidez recorrer, no solamente su cuerpo, si no todo su ser. Era algo que provenía de su interior y no tardó mucho en comprender lo que había sucedido.

Draco le había devuelto toda su magia.

—¿Es hora para que la valiente Gryffindor salve el día, o la noche, o la tarde, dependiendo de que hora sea en estos momentos?— empezó a divagar Draco antes de sentir como sus piernas parecían dar de si y no poder sostenerlo en pie.

Una vez más a Hermione se le escapó el nombre de Draco pero parecía ser que este no estaba por la labor de recordárselo y disfrutar de la reacción de la muchacha. Además prefería disfrutar del contacto de sus cuerpos al haber sido sostenido por Hermione y así evitar que se cayera al suelo.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Malfoy?— si no fuera porque le gustaba tanto que le llamara por su apellido como por su nombre, y si fuera al término de una satisfactoria sesión de ardiente y húmedo sexo mucho mejor, se habría molestado por un cambio tan rápido de su nombre a su apellido.

—No te asustes, Granger— Hermione no pudo reprimir el rodar los ojos acompañado de un bufido ante las palabras, iniciales, de Draco—. Solamente usé lo poco que podía controlar de mi magia para redirigir la tuya de manera que pudieras estar en plena forma y en posesión de una buena cantidad bien a mano.

—¿Y te parece inteligente? Yo acabo de aprender como usar magia sin varita, aún me cuesta algo el poder hacerlo, y vas tú y centras todas nuestras posibilidades de salir de aquí en mí. Además de que, después de todo por lo que pasamos, y no me refiero a lo sucedido en la cama, y en la ducha— añadió al ver la soñadora mirada de Draco—, vas tú y me cambias mis botas por… unas gladiadoras.

—Pues deberías haber visto las otras posibilidades que tenía. Unas botas altas hasta el muslo y con una cantidad de remaches que…

—¡Ya basta, Malfoy!— Hermione no quería saber qué era lo que tenían esas botas en cantidad. Parecía ser que tendría que estar agradecida por haberle puesto las gladiadoras—. No tenemos tiempo para que me cuentes tus fetiches.

_¿En serio? Y también podrías dejar de darle esta clase de ideas si no es mucha molestia para que luego no te me pongas a protestar por actuar como lo hace contigo. Si, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero._

—Tú mandas, Granger.

Y a Hermione le gustaba mucho como sonaba eso. Ella al mando y Draco Malfoy siguiendo todas, _todas_, sus órdenes sin importarle de cuales se tratasen. Ahora sentía una increíble necesidad por salir de aquí cuanto antes y por unos motivos que nunca podría llegar a contarle a nadie… bueno, tal vez a cierto Slytherin si la idea le pudiera excitar de la manera en que sabía que lo haría.

—Así es, Malfoy, y espero que obedezcas cada una de mis órdenes sin rechistar para que podamos salir sin ningún tipo de problema, o dificultad.

—Por cierto, ¿no deberíamos haber visto cuál era el número de la cámara en dónde nos encerraron?— le preguntó Draco mientras seguía a Hermione, que le tenía bien cogido del brazo y que, de no estar en las entrañas de la tierra y si bajo el cielo azul, parecería una pareja como cualquier otra tomando un paseo.

—Me sorprende que no pensaras en ello, Malfoy. No te preocupes que yo si me fijé en el número de la cámara— le aseguró Hermione con esa seguridad en si misma que tanto le fascinaba a Draco como, en ciertas ocasiones, llegaba a irritarle a su parte Slytherin al sentirse provocado por una Gryffindor con tanto descaro.

—No he dicho que no lo supiera, Granger, si no que, tal vez deberíamos haberlo visto ya que salimos de allí y ya nos alejamos como si temieras que pudiéramos ser absorbidos a su interior nuevamente.

Hermione no pudo reprimir el rodar los ojos ante esta aseveración pues había notado su tono de voz y sabía que era imposible para Draco el haber podido falsearla. Por ello era consciente de que él no había visto el número de la cámara pero lo dijo de tal manera que estaba segura de que cualquier otro se habría tragado su embuste hasta el fondo. Y, hablando de tragar… _¡Céntrate primero en salir de aquí! Luego ya encontrarás tiempo para… para eso. Por Merlín, Granger ¿tienes veinticinco así que cómo es que no puedes ni pensarlo?_

Estaba segura de que, en el momento en que Draco se deshizo de la puerta de la cámara todo Gringotts se percató de que tenían intrusos y se estarían dirigiendo hacia aquí. Por supuesto que, después de su intrusión, robo y fuga, sabía que no podían permitir que algo semejante pudiera suceder nunca más, mucho menos solamente unos años más tarde. Vale que unos 8 años pudieran parecer muchos, pero en términos de duendes, no, y menos con la historia de Gringotts.

Estaba descartado el usar un dragón pues estaba segura de que ahora esa idea solamente serviría para que los atraparan solo por intentarla. Por lo menos las defensas mágicas habían sido conectadas antes de que se cambiaran, ¿o podría ser que no les afectaran por su estancia dentro del cubo? No obstante estamos hablando de un _vacío_.

—Lo primero será mejor que no llamemos mucho la atención— algo que no hacían vestidos de la manera en que lo estaban, y no solamente por los colores Slytherin—. Un hechizo desilusionador será efectivo, a falta de capa de invisibilidad siempre viene bien si se sabe utilizar correctamente.

Normalmente los hechizos desilusionares pierden algo en el momento en que quien lo esté usando se mueve pero Hermione, los meses posteriores a la guerra, se pasó un tiempo centrada en lograr subsanar dicho problema. Realmente fue su mayor logro con respecto a la magia y ni que decir que su aportación fue incluida en los libros de magia, incluidos, como no podía ser de otra manera, en los escolares.

_Si, unos ocho años y eso es todo lo que has hecho de provecho… aparte de los derechos que has ganado para todo tipo de criaturas, no solamente los elfos domésticos, Granger. No te olvides de eso._

Era su manera de ser y por ello su mente seguía comparando lo que ella había hecho desde el final de la guerra con lo que sabe que hizo Draco. No le gustaba lo que le mostraba esto puesto que, sinceramente, la dejaba detrás de lo aprendido, y logrado, por Draco. Y eso solamente sabiendo que es capaz de realizar magia sin varita, aunque ella aprendió, _gracias a Malfoy_, está segura de que Draco se guarda aún mucho más bajo la manga. Y no se mostraba sorprendida queriendo conocer de qué se trataba.

—Interesante.

La voz de Draco la sacó de sus propios pensamientos y se encontró como Draco estaba observando el movimiento de su mano ante su mirada y Hermione no pudo evitar el recordar haber leído sobre una actitud semejante de aquellos que se encontraban bajo la influencia de ciertas drogas. Pensando en eso, tal vez Draco se estaba convirtiendo en su propia droga al no ver el momento de que sus caminos se separasen. O si lo hacía pero se sentía muy mal ante dicha perspectiva.

—No se nota la presencia bajo el movimiento— Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción ante este halago. Sonrisa de la que Draco fue testigo—. Lo mínimo que uno podía esperar de la bruja de mayor talento de nuestros tiempos. ¿Te has sonrojado?

—¡Claro que no!

El tono burlón de Draco la hizo querer propinarle un buen golpe pero su mano se detuvo a medio camino. Se había percatado de la totalidad de aquellas palabras.

—¿Puedes ver qué estoy sonrojada, Malfoy?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo para seguir divirtiéndose a costa de Hermione, Draco supo a qué se debía la ansiedad en la voz de Hermione. Había encontrado un fallo en su hechizo desilusionador.

—¿No pensaste en los cambios propios que pueden sufrir las personas, Granger?

—Claro que si pero… nunca pensé en este tipo de cambios— respondió en voz baja. Y, una vez más, su poca familiaridad con esa parte personal de cada uno ha regresado para darle un buen bocado.

—Supongo que deberás procurar controlar tus reacciones, Granger. No te preocupes por ello. Fíjate, yo me quedaré aquí apartado para que no te veas afectada por mi excitante presencia.

Y, aunque Hermione sentía cierta furia por aquellas burlas, no pudo evitar el sonrojo por las mismas. Tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para no ponerse a gritar allí mismo. _Solamente piensa en que puedes acabar muerta si te descubren aquí abajo, o como alimento de dragones._ Además de que la distancia con Draco también ayudaba.

El Slytherin no podía ocultar su satisfacción por el hecho de que Hermione, a pesar de tener, ahora, el poder para cambiar su vestuario, parecía haber decidido el seguir llevando la ropa que le eligió Draco. Si es que ya sabía él que ella tenía ese punto Slytherin por mucho que quisiera negarlo.

Tal vez para comprobar si su protección era realmente efectiva, escucharon como se acercaba uno de los vagones con los que uno se movía en el interior de Gringotts. Hermione sabía lo que tuvo que hacer Harry para poder entrar sin problemas y ahora ella temía tener que hacer lo mismo pero para poder salir. La verdad era que nunca había tenido que usar una _Imperdonable_, precisamente por lo que su mismo nombre indica. Porque Hermione no podría llegar a perdonarse de hacerlo.

—Solamente déjalos inconscientes, Granger— le susurró Draco antes de colocarse en una zona por la que estaba seguro de que pasarían. Claro que, si iban a la cámara en donde los habían tenido guardado el cubo, los dejarían atrás y sin posibilidad de salir usando el vagón—. ¿Podrías llevarnos volando, Granger?

A pesar de la falta de luz, del hechizo desilusionador que llevaban puesto, Draco estaba seguro de haber visto como se formó una sonrisa, que no le auguraba nada bueno para él, antes de que se esfumara de su rostro.

—Cierra el pico, Malfoy— le siseó cual serpiente de Slytherin con un deje de irritabilidad que, a su pesar, parecía excitarlos a ambos.

Ante ellos pasó, sin detenerse, el vagón en donde iban media docena de duendes preparados para atrapar a los locos que intentaban robar en su preciado Gringotts. La visión de estos no hizo si no que Draco recordara con fuerza la idea de que el cubo pueda ser, de hecho estaba casi seguro por completo, obra de duendes. Y aún por encima tenían el descaro de sentirse atacados.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso de regreso a la cámara, sintió una mano sujetarle por el brazo y se volvió para encontrarse con el, apenas, visible rostro de Hermione antes de que esta lo llevase hasta una intersección. Por lo que vio en aquellos ojos transparente, Draco no hizo nada para impedírselo. Cuando vio que en medio de aquel nuevo túnel se encontraba la enorme figura de un dragón pensó que podría haber puesto algo por su parte para resistirse.

_Como si pudieras realmente resistirte a ella, Draco._

—Nos vamos ahora mismo, Malfoy. Por lo que te aconsejaría no hacer nada de ruido— le susurró al oído y, aunque lo hizo para evitar llamar la atención, también logró estremecerlo al recordar otros momentos en que sus labios le susurraban un tipo de palabras más agradables—. ¡He dicho que te estés quieto, Malfoy!— a pesar de seguir susurrando, Hermione mostró una firmeza, y enfado, que echó para atrás a Draco, y su intento por pegar aquel cuerpo al suyo.

Realmente necesitaban salir de aquí porque la cercanía de Hermione acabaría por provocar que Draco cometiera alguna estupidez que los delataría. No esperó por una respuesta por parte de Draco, el que se hubiera apartado fue suficiente para Hermione, y se concentró en la magia que sentía por todo su cuerpo y la dirigió hacia sus manos, a la punta de sus dedos mientras un hechizo en particular llenaba su mente.

Draco vio como aquel túnel empezó a aumentar en tamaño de tal manera que lo que apenas habían sido unas decenas de metros pronto alcanzaron casi, si no más, la centena. Pero lo más asombroso fue cuando vio que Hermione también había crecido de manera, si no tan alarmante como sus alrededores, lo suficiente para llamar la atención aunque no lo pretendiera, por mucho que se quitara la mochila.

Quiso echarle en cara el error que debió haber cometido, porque de ninguna forma podrían escaparse de allí si Hermione medía unos diez metros, pero las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta, solamente logró decir una especie de gruñido que quedó mudo cuando comprobó, asombrado sería quedarse muy corto, como Hermione cambió de forma. Su cuerpo apenas encogió unas decenas de centímetros llegando hasta el 1,40 de altura, más o menos, mientras que su envergadura se extendió de una manera asombrosa hasta alcanzar, con toda probabilidad, los 3,20 metros de envergadura alar. Si, alar. Porque Hermione había cambiado de forma y ante los ojos de Draco ahora se mostraba como un bello, y enorme, ejemplar de águila real. Su plumaje mantenía el color de su cabello, un castaño, aunque algo oscuro, mientras que las plumas de su cabeza tenían una tonalidad dorada. Unas cuantas plumas blancas se encontraban en la zona de sus hombros y en la cola.

Draco retrocedió, no pudo evitarlo, cuando Hermione empezó a agitar sus alas para alzar el vuelo al tiempo que agarraba la mochila con una de sus garras, y quiso salir corriendo cuando vio como se le echó encima. Ni tuvo oportunidad ni tiempo para impedir ser agarrado, por su garra libre, y levantado del suelo mientras se dirigía, aprovechando la falta de iluminación por la parte superior de los túneles, hacia la entrada de Gringotts.

Sin poder evitar el retorcerse al verse atrapado, literalmente en la garra de Hermione Granger, Draco se percató de algo que le había pasado por alto, seguramente por no haber sido su primera vez. Hermione se las pagaría y Draco estaba dispuesto a cobrárselas con creces.

Volvía a ser un maldito hurón blanco.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará  
**— — — — — — — — — —

Supongo que no es ninguna sorpresa el hacer que estos personajes sean animagos pero, espero, que si lo sea el que Hermione se convierta en un águila real. Si, Hermione Granger en la forma de un animal volador capaz de moverse a más de 240 km/h, en descenso en picado, cuando solamente es capaz de volar con escoba apenas a unos metros del suelo para jugar al quidditch, de manera forzada, en la Madriguera cuando no haya nadie más para completar un equipo.

La forma de Draco como animago, de serlo, no es la de un hurón, no soy tan cruel con él, a pesar de todo lo que pudiera parecer, si no que fue Hermione quien lo transfiguró en uno :DDDD

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

No puedo decir nada más que: Muchísimas gracias por los **REVIEWS** recibidos por parte de…

**Luna-maga.  
Ginegine.  
****Konsntida.  
Sabaana.  
Moni. TR.  
Sakuri9.  
Gabe Logan.  
Caroone.  
Beautifly92.****  
****Elodieh.**

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos** de:

**Claudia Granger.  
Konsntida.  
AngieShields.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

**Claudia Granger.  
****Konsntida.  
Yila.**

Por supuesto que siempre esperando por más de vuestras palabras… tanto para quienes dejan **REVIEWS** como por quienes se han fijado, de alguna manera, en este fic. Las palabras de todas y todos ustedes nunca serán negadas y siempre muy bien recibidas. Así que no seáis tímidos.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	19. Chapter 18

**Nexus**

Le gusta volar. Cuando se encuentra ahí en lo alto, entre nubes montado en su escoba siempre siente una sensación de libertad y paz que jamás podría ser igualada de ninguna otra manera. Ahora mismo se encuentra volando pero esa sensación no aparece por ningún lado si no todo lo contrario. Quiere bajar cuanto antes y volver sentir el suelo firme sobre sus pies… bueno, en realidad, sobre sus cuatro patas.

El hurón saltador no gustaba de ser llevado volando en las garras de un águila, por mucho que esta sea Hermione. Tal vez con mucho más motivo por ser Hermione. Esta, sin percatarse del estado en el que se encontraba Draco, si que parecía disfrutar del vuelo desplegando sus alas en toda su extensión mientras dejaba atrás los túneles acercándose a la puerta de entrada. Draco temía llegar a vomitar antes de que esto sucediera. Sobre todo cuando Hermione hizo un tirabuzón en el aire para esquivar la cascada que caía sobre las vías del tren, la Perdición del Ladrón, pero que no lo hacía sobre el abismo a ambos lados de las mismas.

_Si les comentase este pequeño detalle, ¿dejarían de lanzarme esas miradas siempre que tengo que venir a Gringotts?_

Hermione ya sabía la respuesta y, afortunadamente, para ambos, Draco logró mantener lo poco que pudiera llegar a vomitar en su estómago cuando Hermione descendió a suelo firme y lo liberó de su presa. Si un águila pudiera sonreír, eso mismo debió hacer Hermione al ver a Draco haciendo eses, en su forma de hurón, antes de esparramarse en el suelo tratando de recomponer su estado. Eso o seguía controlando el no vomitar.

Hermione fue recuperando su aspecto humano, pero también mantenía sus ropas, algo que había aprendido con práctica, y recogió la mochila que había dejado en el suelo colocándosela, una vez más, a la espalda. Algo que nunca podía evitar hacer, una vez recuperada su forma humana, era la de desperezar su cuerpo pues se sentía como si hubiera estado atrapada en un espacio muy reducido. Y no tenía nada que ver la experiencia dentro del cubo.

—No ha estado tan mal, ¿verdad, Malfoy?— podría ser el tono despreocupado, o la diversión que se ocultaba tras él, pero Draco se recuperó de golpe y fijó sus ojillos en Hermione. Sin poder evitarlo le bufó o gruñó, o lo que un hurón se suponía que hacía. No debió hacerlo porque Hermione sonrió con más entusiasmo—. ¡Oooh, qué monada! El pequeño huroncito está enfadado. Oi, ¿pretendes darme un mordisco o qué?

La verdad era que solamente daba bocados al aire pero la amenaza podía ser menos sutil que eso. La verdad era que se estaba dejando llevar por la forma animal y eso no le gustaba nada a Draco por lo que se calmó antes de que pudiera perderse.

—Así me gusta. Ahora debemos pensar en qué hacer a partir de ahora porque, pensándolo de cierta manera, estamos en una situación pero que en la que nos encontrábamos antes. Es de seguro que pasarán por aquí y nosotros no podemos cruzar la puerta hasta que se acabe la alerta. ¿Sucede algo, Malfoy?— le preguntó al ver la manera en que entrecerraba los ojos—. Oh, claro. No puedes responder siendo un hurón pero, mientras no decidamos que hacer sería una pérdida de magia el devolverte tu apariencia humana si luego te tuviera que transformar en hurón nuevamente.

Y tenía razón en ello. Por supuesto que eso no tenía que hacerle feliz a Draco. Lo malo era que de esta manera no podía comunicarse con ella así que todo lo que podía hacer, hasta que Hermione decidiera el devolverle su aspecto humano, sería estar a su lado. Por supuesto que, decir "a su lado", no requiera estar _a su lado_.

—¡¿Draco, qué…?

Era muy sencillo el moverse en esta pequeña forma y más cuando tenía un plan de acción. Subiendo por su pierna rodeó el cuerpo de Hermione hasta que se metió por una de las múltiples rajas que tenía el vestido para terminar bien acomodado sobre aquellos pechos que tanto le habían llamado la atención desde que posó los ojos en Hermione.

—¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Mr. Hurón Pervertido?— _y no sé si el muy desgraciado lo sabe pero da un gustito el contacto con su pelaje con mi piel_—. Así que, ¿o te dejo como hurón sobre mis pechos o como humano sobre mí?— la única respuesta por parte de Draco fue el frotar su rostro contra el pecho de Hermione. Dejando claro su postura—. ¿Podrás ayudar si te devuelvo tu… oi, quieres hacerme caso y dejar mis pechos en paz?

Eso fue lo que la instó a devolverle la forma humana a Draco. Por suerte para él, o no tanto para Hermione, había practicado suficiente como animago para ser capaz de devolverle la forma humana pero evitando el pequeño desliz de la desnudez. Si no fuera porque la magia sin varita la hacía ser más consciente del poder de la magia no estaba tan segura de poder hacerlo. No obstante no era lo mismo transfigurarse como animago a hacerlo como consecuencia de un hechizo de transfiguración animal.

—Ya está, Malfoy. Ahora espero que seas de alguna utilidad porque…

La amenaza, si pudiera llamarse así, quedó en suspenso cuando los labios de Hermione estaban más ocupados siendo besados por los de Draco que, de esta manera, le dejaba claro que tenía algo de utilidad para hacer pero, tal vez, no del tipo que tenía en mente Hermione. Hasta que Draco se puso a besarla porque, entonces, era en sus besos en todo lo que podía pararse a pensar Hermione. Y nadie podría culparla de haber tenido la oportunidad de ser besada por Draco Malfoy. _Pero ahora no es el momento_. Sintió como una de las manos de Draco delineaba la figura de su cuerpo hasta rodear su muslo e ir a la zona caliente. _Un poco más, sólo un poquito más, ya sabes cuanto bien puede hacer esa mano ahí abajo_. Oh, si. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. No obstante se había pasado más tiempo recibiendo esas sensaciones que haciendo cualquier otra cosa durante las últimas… Tiempo.

—Un momento, Malfoy— logró decir Hermione al separar sus labios—. Hay algo que deberíamos…— tuvo que morderse el labio para reprimir un gemido que habría atraído a todo Gringotts a donde se encontraban, para que los descubrieran en una situación de lo más delicada. _Esa mano merece un premio_—. ¡Malfoy!

Con un empujón, necesario por la situación presente, Hermione logró quitarse a Draco de encima y trató de calmar la ansiedad de su cuerpo por volver a tenerlo en esa postura. Claro que, el llevarse una mano al pecho para calmar su fuerte respiración no era la mejor manera de enfriarle los ánimos a Draco. Por lo menos según lo que se podía deducir al ver hacia donde miraban sus glaciales ojos.

_El frío también puede llegar a quemarte_, se recordó Hermione retrocediendo el paso que avanzó Draco.

—Sabía que había algo extraño desde el momento en que salimos del cubo— a pesar de la seguridad de su voz, Hermione tenía alzada una mano con la palma extendida como freno a los avances de Draco—. Es una sensación que ya había sentido con anterioridad hace ya tanto tiempo pero es algo que jamás podré llegar a olvidar.

Draco la miraba de una manera tan intensa que Hermione temía perder toda resistencia contra él. Por suerte para todos, los ojos de Draco eran capaces de emitir varios tipos de intensidad y, si bien en este aún podía sentirse el deseo, también estaba la confusión y la necesidad por aclararla y aprender.

—Para que quede claro, no estás hablando de nada de tipo sexual, ¿verdad? Porque no quiero volver a tener imágenes parecidas a esas horribles que poblaron mi mente respecto a ti con tus _amigos_.

—No, Malfoy, nada se… se-sexu…al— _aunque, en cierto sentido y visto desde un ángulo en concreto. No, mejor no liar aún más las cosas_—. ¿Podrías centrarte en nuestro problema y no en se… se-sexo?

—¿Y me lo dices tú llevando ese cuerpo que tienes, Granger?

—Es culpa tuya porque fuiste quien eligió el vesti… ¿mi cuerpo?— ahora fue su turno para estar confundida y, por supuesto, ruborizada.

—No importan los vestidos, por muy elegantes, eróticos o sensuales que puedan ser si no se encuentran sobre un cuerpo que les dé esa razón de ser, Granger. Y tu cuerpo cumple con creces ese objetivo.

Las maneras más extrañas para recibir cumplidos, y los cumplidos más confusos de ser recibidos venían con el mismo destinatario: Draco Malfoy.

—Diría que me vas a volver loca, Malfoy, si no fuera porque estoy segura de que ya lo lograste.

Hermione cerró los ojos para tratar de serenarse. Inspirar y expirar de manera profunda y que su respiración y los latidos de su corazón volvieran a estar bajo su control. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que había bajado la guardia ante Draco. La había bajado y nada malo, _¡Querrás decir bueno!_, le había sucedido. Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con que Draco seguía en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba cuando los había cerrado. Cierto, no se había movido pero, en cambio, la estaba mirando de una manera que la hizo sentirse totalmente expuesta. Y no se debía al vestido que llevaba puesto, no obstante Draco ya la había visto completamente desnuda, sin pasar por alto el que habían hecho el amor hasta el agotamiento físico.

No, no tenía nada que ver con eso y, en parte, si lo hacía. Confusión y aprendizaje, eso es parte de la vida. Y esa parte le encantaba a Hermione como adicta al conocimiento y al saber.

Habían logrado salir del cubo por un motivo esencial que, quién fuera el que les encerró allí, nunca pensó que podrían sentir el uno por el otro dado su pasado en común.

Por amor.

Y eso era lo que Hermione estaba viendo en aquellos ojos grises que tenía ante ella. Uno mirada tan cargada de amor que casi resultaba físicamente posible el tocarlo. La hacía sentirse… extraña. Diferente. Porque nunca antes había sentido algo así a pesar de saberse amada por muchas personas. En verdad existen diferentes tipos de amor y el que siente Draco por ella…

_Sé de qué tipo se trata._

—No me mires así, Malfoy. No ahora.

Draco, cruzado de brazos con esa actitud condescendiente suya, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y le dedicó aquella media sonrisa que se había vuelto su eterna marca y por la que siempre sabría reconocerlo. Pasase el tiempo que pasase y perdiera su imagen habitual.

—Muy bien, Granger. ¿De qué te has dado de cuenta ahora?

Hermione solamente necesitó un segundo para darse cuenta de que no le hacía esa pregunta por haberle pedido que no la estuviera mirando de aquella manera si no por las palabras que le había dicho ella a él.

—Es el tiempo, Malfoy.

—¿El tiempo?— repitió Draco—. ¿Qué tiempo, Granger?

—El que hemos pasado en el interior del cubo y en el que nos encontramos ahora al haber salido de él— Hermione no estaba segura de si el rostro de Draco mostraba que no se enteraba de nada, que la estaba desnudando, más si aún es posible, con la vista, o realmente trataba de comprender de qué iba todo lo que le estaba contando—. No es el mismo.

—¿No será porque ha pasado?

—Exacto, Malfoy. Ha pasado pero no de la manera en la que estás pensando. No ha pasado porque haya avanzado si no que ha pasado porque estamos en el pasado.

Draco descruzó los brazos lentamente mientras la información dada por Hermione recorría toda la mente del Slytherin. Ciertamente era una información muy importante pero, al mismo tiempo, muy perturbadora, y confusa pero, por encima de todo, que te hacía preguntarte una única y crucial cuestión.

—¿Cuándo se supone que estamos? Y te lo pregunto a ti porque eres la experta en esto de los viajes temporales, Granger. No porque quiera cargarte con todo.

La aclaración no hacía falta pero Hermione estaba muy contenta de que la hubiera hecho. Esperaba de ella una solución, o algo que les llevase a encontrar una, pero no porque él no pudiera si no porque, en este caso, ella era la que tenía más posibilidades de encontrarla.

Era un cambio muy agradable.

—Veamos… los giratiempos tienen un límite para retroceder en el tiempo pero este cubo, si es el causante, podría no estar restringido por ese mecanismo de defensa para evitar intromisiones y posibles cambios en la historia sucedida.

—Como lo que hiciste junto a Potter— dijo todo serio.

—Era por una buena causa, Malfoy. Pero si, por eso mismo.

La manera en que se le oscureció la mirada a Draco no le gustó para nada a Hermione. Eran unos ojos muy claros y no podía augurarse nada bueno si un manto de tinieblas podía cubrírselos.

—Y si estamos bastante atrás en el tiempo, Granger. Digamos que… unos veinticinco años, ¿o serían veintiséis contigo?

James y Lily Potter, sin olvidarnos del pequeño Harry. La derrota de Voldemort pero no su destrucción. Una destrucción que sería posible porque ellos conocen el secreto de la invulnerabilidad de Voldemort.

—¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de ese cubo, Malfoy? Y, si, te lo estoy preguntando debido a los lazos con la magia oscura que conllevaba tu apellido en el pasado.

Sinceridad pero amabilidad. Un guante de seda dirían algunos. Con acciones y decisiones como esta, ¿cómo no quererla?

—No, no escuché nunca de algo ni siquiera semejante. Claro que no puede decirse que, a pesar de mi pasado, y el de mi apellido— devuelta a las primeras de cambio— yo sepa de todo lo relacionado con la magia negra o artefactos oscuros. Lo que, aparte, quiero decir que no tenemos la certeza de que el cubo sea un objeto de magia oscura. Vale que se trataba de una prisión bastante insólita pero, a pesar de eso, no es que se sintiera tenebrosa.

—No, no lo hacía. Y, a pesar de que ninguno sepa nada acerca del cubo, tengo la, casi, completa certeza de que se trata de un objeto nuevo.

—Querrás decir joven, Granger.

_Esta manera de hablar siempre me hace recordar que tengo un pasado muggle pero, al mismo tiempo, también que tengo mucho por aprender._

—Quiero decir que si ha sido creado expresamente para atraparnos y que el culpable de todo está relacionado, de alguna manera, con ambos, pues debe tener como mucho unos nueve años. Lo que podría ser si resulta ser que Marietta está, de alguna forma, tras todo este esquema.

—¡Es qué sigo sin poder verla como la culpable de todo esto! Aunque ahora piensa que al final si resulta que ha sido ella…— Draco agitó la cabeza tratando de apartar lo que él consideraba pensamientos absurdos—. Imposible. Pero será mejor dejar eso para cuando estemos fuera de Gringotts.

—Pero aunque solamente hayamos viajado un poco en el tiempo podemos cambiar muchas cosas.

—¿Y si estamos justo en el momento cuándo vamos a ser atrapados? Si nos llevamos el cubo, independiente de en qué momento nos encontramos, sabemos que no estamos en su interior y, por tanto, el secuestrador no podrá encerrarnos porque nos lo hemos llevado.

—Eso es cierto…

—… pero…— se veía venir un pero de parte de Hermione.

—… pero si no nos encierran en el cubo, ¿cómo hemos podido salir de él? Alguien nos encerró en el cubo, ¿verdad?

Paradojas temporales. Siempre un verdadero incordio y un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Quieres decir qué debemos dejar el cubo en la cámara para que puedan encerrarnos en él algún desconocido? Demasiado Gryffindor para mi gusto, Granger.

—¿Y por qué tengo la sensación de que no te refieres a la valentía Gryffindor?

—No, me refiero a la insensatez típica de los Gryffindor. Y no te lo tomes a mal— reaccionó a tiempo para evitar mayores, y futuros, tanto como presentes, problemas con Hermione—. No tenemos que ser encerrados en el cubo si no encontrar al culpable de encerrarnos y evitar que lo haga o, si resulta que ya estamos en el cubo, ya que, tal vez, no sea necesario que el cubo esté presente durante el secuestro y nos envíe a su interior mediante un hechizo, pues deberíamos llevarlo a un lugar seguro para cuando logremos salir de su interior y no tener que pensar en cómo hacer para salir de Gringotts en esa otra ocasión.

—Lo que, nosotros, aún tenemos que lograr, Malfoy.

—Preferiría ser el presunto Draco dentro del cubo, y no el de aquí fuera, pensando en algo tan pesado cuando uno se lo pasa tan bien entre esas seis paredes.

Hermione se sonrojó ante las palabras, y la media sonrisa, de Draco.

—Pero ya lo eres, Malfoy… digo, lo serás… o lo fuiste. Sin saber en qué momento del tiempo nos encontramos debemos ser mucho más cuidadosos de lo habitual— y esto lo dijo mirando fijamente a Draco, el cual rodó los ojos ante semejante acusación—. Lo más seguro es que la puerta esté protegida con varios encantamientos y maldiciones.

—¿No puedes romperlas, Granger?— le preguntó Draco con total naturalidad como si le estuviera preguntando si era capaz de realizar un simple _lumos_.

—No estoy especializada en romper maldiciones, Malfoy. Sabía que no era buena idea la de gastar todas tus reservas en devolverme las fuerzas— entonces a Hermione se le iluminó el rostro tal y como ocurría al encontrar una respuesta—. Podría usar el mismo hechizo que usaste conmigo para devolverte las fuerzas, Malfoy.

—¿Realmente piensas qué se puede ir pasándose las fuerzas de esta manera para recuperarlas cuándo a uno le apetezca, Granger?— la condescendencia de su voz clara.

—Pues si, Malfoy. Tú me devuelves las fuerzas gastando las tuyas y yo uso mis nuevas fuerzas para que tú recuperes las tuyas. Es lógico— Draco tenía la intención de decirle algo pero, cuanto más pensaba en sus palabras, e intenciones, menos absurdo le parecía. Es más, resultaba tan sencillo que…—. No porque sea sencillo no tiene porque ser cierto. Además, ¿qué otra salida nos queda, Malfoy?

Y, como siempre, Hermione tenía razón.

—Estoy en tus manos, Granger. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, creo que lo que quieres realmente es ponerme las manos encima y te buscas cualquier excusa.

¿Es qué siempre tenía que decir cosas como esta que la hacía pensar demasiado sobre temas en los que no debía pensar durante el tipo de situación en el que se encontraban? Pues claro que si. De otra manera no sería Draco Malfoy de quién estaríamos hablando.

—Cierra el pico, Malfoy— un poco de disciplina nunca estaba de más. _¡Pero no te veas vestida de cuero y látigo con Draco a tus pies!_—. Necesito concentrarme en el hechizo— finalmente Hermione tenía la mente centrada en lo que, en estos momentos, era importante para ambos. Recuperar el poder de Draco. Hermione impuso sus manos sobre el pecho de Draco y tuvo que reprimir el deseo que atravesó su cuerpo, ¿o se trataba de la magia?—. _Resurgo_.

Draco sintió como sus fuerzas, su conexión con la magia que se encontraba a su disposición, volvía a él pero, lamentablemente, no con la misma fuerza e intensidad habituales. Ciertamente podían devolverse las fuerzas mutuamente usando ese hechizo pero, al provenir de alguien que las recuperó con él, pues el efecto era mucho menor de lo que sería si el hechizo lo usase alguien que no hubiera recibido dicho hechizo.

—Supongo que tendré la suficiente para romper las defensas de esta puerta, o tal vez no porque no hay que tomarse a la ligera este tipo de maldiciones protectoras. En verdad sería mucho mejor si, desde el principio, tuviera toda mi magia, o que ese Weasley estuviera aquí.

—Aún no me has dicho sobre tu curso con Bill pero, por lo menos, ¿podrías decirme cuándo has estado tú con él para, obviamente, aprender a romper maldiciones?— finalmente Hermione pudo hacerle esta pregunta que la tenía en la punta de su lengua desde que estaba rompiendo la maldición de la puerta de la cámara de Gringotts.

—¿Quieres saber más de mi vida, Granger? No te preocupes por ello porque ya te dije que tengo una cama esperándonos en donde podré darte todo lo que me pidas— y por el tono de Draco no solamente estaba hablando de información. Por supuesto que no.

Ciertamente esa posibilidad no era una que pudiera habérsele ocurrido para cuando se despertara este día, el que siguiera a la noche que se fue a dormir, pero ahora no podía pensar en que se trataba de algo que sonaba perfecto para ella.

—No tenemos ayuda en esto, Malfoy, por lo que será mejor para todos el evitar ser atrapados. Lo último que necesitamos es desgarrar el espacio y el tiempo al ser expuestos en una ronda de reconocimiento ante nosotros mismos— una cosa era poder verse pero, otra muy distinta, era interactuar con ellos mismos. Y, por muy masturbatorio que eso sonase, no sería, para nada, placentero—. Si estamos, incluso, a unas horas de que esta noche nos secuestren, seguimos estando a salvo y nadie tiene por qué estar preocupado por nosotros. Mucho menos si estamos días antes de ese suceso.

Lo que quería decir que tenían que salir de Gringotts, averiguar el día exacto en el que se encontraban y, a partir de ahí, buscar la manera de impedir que les secuestrasen.

_Pero, si no nos secuestran, nada de lo sucedido en el cubo se hará realidad y nuestra relación seguirá siendo la de compañeros de Hogwarts que ahora se encuentran con sus respectivas vidas ajenos a los quehaceres del otro._

—… salvarnos quiere decir que condenaremos esta relación…

—¿Qué has dicho, Malfoy?— le preguntó Hermione volviendo su atención hacia Draco. Podía verse que estaba pensando con gran concentración en algo pero era imposible pensar que no fuera acerca de superar las defensas de la puerta.

—Que te prepares para sacarnos de aquí lo más rápido que puedas una vez haya preparado nuestro camino de salida, Granger.

Sin decir nada más, Draco colocó sus manos sobre la puerta y se lanzó contra aquella maldición para poder quebrarla de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con la de la puerta de la cámara. Por supuesto que solamente fue el tocarla para sentir que se trataba de una maldición mayor y más complicada de superar.

_Por supuesto que tenía que serlo, ¿qué gracia tendría que la puerta que conduce a las cámaras fuera la más sencilla de abrir? Eso los dejaría en muy mal lugar ante sus clientes, y futuros clientes, de Gringotts._

Hermione tenía su propia misión y, a pesar de mostrarse preocupada por la seguridad de Draco, debía prepararse para actuar en el momento justo. ¿Cómo reconocerlo? Con sus vidas pendientes de su reacción, está claro que Hermione sabría cuando será el momento de actuar, y de qué manera hacerlo.

A pesar de ello no pudo evitar el que brotase sangre de su labio al morderlo con demasiada intensidad al ver como iban apareciendo ciertas marcas por el cuerpo expuesto de Draco. De seguro que también lo hacían bajo la tela de su ropa pero se mantenían ocultos a los ojos de Hermione. Era en momentos como este cuando Hermione agradecía su infinita ansia por saber, y preferir las asignaturas más complicadas, porque ahora podía reconocer aquellas marcas como unas runas pertenecientes a la maldición con la que estaba protegida la puerta. La que más le llamó la atención, y no porque hubiera aparecido justo en la base de la nuca de Draco, más se la habría llamado de estar Draco completamente desnudo y le apareciera en…

—Sigue con lo que estás haciendo y no te distraigas conmigo, Malfoy— le pidió con tono serio y profesional.

Por supuesto que era muy sencillo el decirlo y algo más complicado el mantener la calma cuando Hermione, la mujer que lo volvía loco de todas las maneras imaginables, siendo "loco de deseo" una de ellas, le arrancase la ropa dejándole con el torso al descubierto. En el caso de Hermione, desde su punto de vista, estaba dejando la espalda a la vista.

Aunque no hacía mucho que estuvieron bajo los designios de sus deseos sexuales, ahora estaban centrados en salir de Gringotts de _una pieza_ pero, sobre todo, de poder superar la maldición de esta puerta. Por eso Draco siguió concentrado en romper dicha maldición y Hermione por comprenderla y tratar de ralentizar sus efectos en el cuerpo de Draco. No obstante esto podría afectarle en su lucha contra la maldición.

Varias runas, entrelazadas entre ellas, se encontraban sobre la espalda de Draco, Hermione tenía suficiente con ellas porque indicaban lo que necesitaba saber, por mucho que, por saber más, tenía la posibilidad de bajarle los pantalones a Draco. Pero ahora estaban, una forma de decir, en misión oficial.

_Piedra._

Ciertamente no lo que uno le gustaría leer en una maldición. Podía ser cierto que Hermione no fuera una experta en maldiciones pero si que había leído sobre el tema y por ello recordaba unas cuantas que usasen la runa piedra en ellas. Como estamos hablando de Gringotts, estaba claro que usaron la más peligrosa, y efectiva, de todas ellas. La que llevaba en su nombre, precisamente, el nombre propio de una Gorgona pues, no obstante, su propio nombre significaba, en griego antiguo, 'guardiana' o 'protectora': Μέδουσα (Médousa), Medusa.

El tiempo fue suficiente para que el conocimiento de Hermione fuera innecesario puesto que, a partir de la runa piedra, la piel de Draco se empezó a endurecer como la propia piedra. Una transformación que recorrería las runas siguiendo un orden preestablecido hasta que terminase por completar el recorrido dejando tras de si el cuerpo de Draco convertido, esta vez de verdad, en una estatua de gran belleza.

Las ganas por tratar de usar hechizos defensivos sobre el cuerpo de Draco eran tan grandes que Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por retroceder y bajar sus manos. Tenía que confiar en Draco y que este sabía lo que estaba haciendo porque, una vez rota la maldición, sería su turno para actuar y no podría hacerlo si se encontraba distraída con el cuerpo de Draco. Claro que, ¿quién podría culparla por ello?

Cuando Hermione vio como la puerta perdía su consistencia estructural y se volvía líquida, como le ocurrió a la puerta de la cámara, supo lo que debía hacer ella. No esperó a ver lo que aún le quedaba por hacer a Draco si no que colocó la mochila en el suelo y, al tiempo que el líquido, que una vez había sido aquella puerta, formó un largo túnel hasta la salida, para ellos, entrada para los demás, de Gringotts, transfiguró nuevamente a Draco (si, en el famoso hurón saltador) y ella cambió a su forma de animago.

Atravesó el túnel a gran velocidad llevando en sus garras la mochila con el cubo y a un agotado, y resignado, hurón. Podían escucharse las voces de los que había en esos momentos en Gringotts pero les resultaba imposible el entender lo que decían. Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa, si es que un águila es capaz de sonreír, al ver como Draco había levantado el final del túnel hacia el cielo para protegerles la salida.

El cielo abierto se mostró ante Hermione y muy pronto dejó atrás el edificio de Gringotts y al callejón Diagon sintiendo, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, lo que verdaderamente significaba el sentirse libre tras dejar atrás esas seis paredes de piedra. Por supuesto que ahora tenía una elección que hacerse.

_¿Adónde podemos ir ahora?_

— — — — — — — — — —  
**¿Continuará?  
— — — — — — — — — —**

Finalmente han escapado, del todo, de Gringotts pero ahora se encuentran con el problema de estar fuera de su línea temporal. Bueno, en verdad si están en la línea temporal pero no en su tiempo. ¿Está claro? Si no es así, lo siento pero no me veo capaz de aclararlo mejor de lo que ya lo he hecho -.-U

Tantos capítulos y, en verdad, siguen como al principio respecto a descubrir al culpable, o culpables, si ese fuera el caso, de su secuestro y aprisionamiento. Pero ahora, estando libres podrían encontrarlo… ¿o el fic se acaba aquí? Alguien no quería que el fic acabase una vez salieran del cubo… _cof_**Anyels**_cof_… -.-U y tal vez no sea así… o este puede ser el final ;D

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

No puedo decir nada más que: Muchísimas gracias por los **REVIEWS** recibidos por parte de…

**Luna-maga.  
****Ginegine.  
Arely Uchiha.  
****Gabe Logan.  
Caroone.  
.**

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos** de:

**Misao Koishikawa.  
Amy-15-95.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

**GFMalfoy.  
****Misao Koishikawa.**

Por supuesto que siempre esperando por más de vuestras palabras… tanto para quienes dejan **REVIEWS** como por quienes se han fijado, de alguna manera, en este fic. Las palabras de todas y todos ustedes nunca serán negadas y siempre muy bien recibidas. Así que no seáis tímidos.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	20. Chapter 19

**Nexus**

Por varios minutos, largos e interminables minutos para Draco, Hermione voló sin un rumbo fijo simplemente por el placer de volar. Eso si, para no llamar la atención, o no mucha, lo hacía a gran altura para encubrir su gran tamaño y que estuviera portando una mochila y un hurón. Pero cuando Draco le recordó que estaba ahí con ella, aferrándose como si la vida le fuera en ello cuando Hermione relajó su agarre, lo que, sinceramente, si dejaba la vida de Draco dependiendo de agarrarse muy bien a la garra de Hermione.

Necesitaban un lugar en donde asentar su, digámoslo así, base de operaciones. Eso sonaba mejor que "antro de degradación y sexo", aunque eso sería cualquier lugar en donde ellos dos estuvieran juntos y sin control sobre sus deseos.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, y por qué no viendo de dónde se habían escapado, Hermione no solamente había estado volando sin rumbo, si no que había usado todas sus fuerzas para poder aumentar su velocidad de tal manera que estaba segura que habría dejado atrás al dragón con el que había escapado, junto a Ron y Harry, de Gringotts, hasta una zona en concreto y donde descendió hasta llegar a orillas de un lago. Si, el mismo en donde, digámosle así, _amerizaron_, con dicho dragón tras su fuga de Gringotts. En esta ocasión Hermione aterrizó cerca de la orilla liberando a Draco antes de tomar tierra.

—¿Y por qué siento que sigo atrapada a pesar de estar al aire libre?— se preguntó Hermione tras recuperar su aspecto humano, y antes de hacer lo propio con el de Draco. Necesitaba alguien con quién hablar aunque, pensando en sus labios, sabía que había mejores maneras de usarlos—. Además de que esto es un poco déjà vu.

—Porque, mientras sigamos sin resolver el por qué, y por quién, de lo sucedido no podremos ser realmente libres de todo esto. Lo peor es que tendremos que seguir usando magia sin varita porque no podemos quitarnos a nosotros mismos las varitas— le recordó Draco mientras se agarraba la cabeza y estómago temiendo que una le explotara y el otro se vaciase, a pesar de encontrarse vacío.

—Sobre eso no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos porque está claro que me sale muy bien y solamente necesito algo más de práctica para poder canalizar a la perfección mi poder— le dijo mientras se colocaba la mochila.

—Sobre eso de la práctica, procura olvidarme cuando quieras transfigurar a alguien porque estoy cansado de tanto hurón, Granger.

—Pero si te ves adorable, Malfoy— le replicó con un mohín en sus labios para luego, al ver que Draco no se ablandaba, encogerse de hombros y darlo por superado—. Lo que si necesito es algo para comer cuanto antes porque ahora mismo estoy sintiéndome como si llevara semanas sin comer, lo que es imposible porque estaría famélica y medio muerta, si no del todo, por el suelo. Pero debemos tener cuidado porque no podemos ir a lugares en donde nos puedan reconocer, o encontrarnos con nosotros mismos.

—Entonces procuraremos no ir a comer a tu departamento en el Ministerio, Granger— se burló Draco mientras pensaba de un lugar donde ir a comer.

—Muy gracioso. Además, a parte de varita, tampoco tenemos ni un knut encima. Y no puedes usar tu apellido, Malfoy, porque estarías anunciando tu presencia cuando se supone que estás en otro lugar, sea donde sea que estés en estos momentos. Necesitamos un diario, una revista o algo para conocer la fecha en la que nos encontramos.

Draco estaba hambriento, y no solamente de comida, además de que tanto hablar por parte de Hermione hacía que centrase su atención en aquellos labios, era algo que siempre le había ocurrido. Podía decirse que eran parte de su obsesión. Gustaba de verlos moverse cuando respondía a las preguntas, o las hacía, o como los torcía cuando él decía algo que la sacaba de sus casillas. Si, eran buenos tiempos. Claro que, estos, en los que podía besarlos, tampoco estaban tan mal, por supuesto.

—Deja de mirar para mis labios, Malfoy. No tenemos tiempo…

—¿Para qué, Granger? Aquí estamos tú y yo, en medio de la naturaleza, solos, con una buena extensión de agua cerca… ¿ahora ve y dime qué no has pensado en hacerlo tanto en tierra como en el agua?

Y claro que tenía razón. Como no pensarlo teniéndolo tan cerca de ella.

—Prioridades, Malfoy. Comida, fecha… he usado demasiada magia y tu hechizo no me quitó el cansancio si no que hizo que llegase a cansarme aún más tras usarla.

—¿Entonces qué es un poco más, Granger?— le preguntó de manera sugestiva mientras acortaba la distancia que había entre ellos.

_Eso, ¿qué importa?_

—Tengo los músculos hechos gelatina de tanto volar, Malfoy. No creo que…— pero, cuando los brazos de Draco la rodearon por la cintura y la pegaron contra su cuerpo, Hermione ya no sabía por qué estaba intentando la absurdez de mantenerle a distancia—, ¡por Merlín, Malfoy! Me parece que no eres consciente de lo bien que se siente cerca de ti.

—¿En serio, Granger? Supongo que, entonces, no te importará un poco de ejercicio antes de comer, ¿verdad?— le susurraba recorriéndole el rostro desde la mejilla hasta la oreja.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en comprender la extensión de sus palabras.

—¿Comer?— y su estómago le recordó que tenía prioridad sobre otras partes de su cuerpo. Por supuesto que sus mejillas se encendieron—. ¿Sabes a dónde ir a comer, Malfoy? Recuerda que no pueden reconocernos porque…

—Si, si, si, Granger. Estaba aquí cuando lo acabas de decir hace unos segundos— sin llegar a soltarla, se apartó algo para poder verla a la cara y observar lo que le decían aquellos ojos castaños—. Pero te equivocas en una cosa, Granger. No es necesario que no nos reconozcan si no que no digan que nos han visto.

—¿Qué quieres dec…?

Y, de improviso, Draco los hizo girar sobre si mismos.

— — — — — — — — — —

Ciertamente el trayecto hasta su destino no fue de lo más sencillo y agradable, sin olvidarnos de limpio, lo que, sumándolo al agotamiento físico y mental que ya soportaban, hizo que durase el doble, si no más, de lo que sería habitual el realizarlo.

Luego tuvieron que usar unos hechizos desilusionadores y caminar con mucho cuidado procurando no chocar con las múltiples personas que se encontraron por el camino. A pesar del problema en el que estaban metidos, sin saber cómo ni por qué, o el agotamiento y el hambre que les consumía, Hermione estaba disfrutando de este paseo a hurtadillas por este cúmulo de tantos recuerdos.

Sin compartir ni una sola palabra llegaron hasta su destino, o lo más cerca que se podía antes de abrir la puerta, cuando la hubieran hecho aparecer.

En verdad habían pasado de estar encerrados entre seis paredes a estar en el interior de otras seis. La diferencia, empezando porque esta fue por decisión propia, era que tenían todo lo que necesitaban para poder recuperarse de semejante experiencia. Comodidades de todo tipo, hasta dónde les llegase la imaginación, pero sin la más mínima porción de comida. Para ello solamente necesitaron que Hermione dijera una sola palabra, un nombre.

Winky.

Tenían todo lo que necesitaban:

Un lugar en donde permanecer ocultos y poder planear sus próximas acciones, totalmente equipado según sus necesidades, sin la necesidad de demostrar unos sentimientos opuestos a los designios del creador de la sala, aunque Hermione estaba dispuesto a demostrarlos, aunque fuera para ellos mismos y nadie más; y porque no se podía estar tanto tiempo junto a Draco, y sin nadie a tu alrededor, sin acabar saltándole encima, en el buen, y desnudo, sentido de la palabra.

Toda la comida que sus cuerpos pudieran exigirles hasta el límite de sus capacidades, con los mejores deseos de los elfos domésticos.

Y, por supuesto, la certeza de que no comentarían con nadie de su presencia.

—Ha sido una gran idea, Malfoy— admitió Hermione cuando tuvo la boca vacía de comida y podía evitar actuar como Ron cuando se refería al hablar mientras se come.

—Idea mía, Granger. Por supuesto que se trató de una gran idea. El único inconveniente se encontraba en que ya hubiera alguien dentro pero, en horas de clase, salvo por unos antiguos alumnos, ¿quién podría estar aquí dentro?

—Y ahora nadie podrá entrar, salvo utilizando la entrada que hay en Cabeza de Puerco, aunque dudo mucho que Aberforth permita pasar a alguien cuando solamente lo hizo a causa de la mayor batalla mágica de los últimos tiempos.

En verdad la sala de los menesteres era el mejor lugar para que dos personas movidas de su tiempo pudieran estar sin miedo a trastocar con el continuo. Nadie podría verles y, quienes lo han hecho, no dirían nada porque así se lo habían pedido a los elfos domésticos que les atendieron.

Si bien el viaje no fue muy agradable, arrastrándose por el túnel que había en el sótano de Honeydukes, y que les obligó a aparecerse de regreso al callejón Diagon, una vez más teniendo que volver para atrás por no haber pensado las cosas primero, claro que lo hicieron directamente en el sótano, pues era conocido por ambos, el resultado final, como fue admitido, resultó perfecto. Un hechizo los limpió para no dejar un rastro de barro, mientras usaban el hechizo desilusionador y caminaban por aquellos conocidos pasillos, pero no podía compararse a una buena ducha o, en este caso, un agradable baño.

¿El que la sala les hubiera puesto una enorme bañera donde entraban ellos dos y se quedaban a sus anchas? Un agradecimiento más por el buen saber que dirige las acciones de la sala.

—Ahora que ya sabemos el tiempo en el que nos encontramos— la comida vino acompañada con la edición de este día de El Profeta—, debemos hacer algo para evitar el que nuestros yos pasados, ¿o deberíamos llamarles 'presentes' dado el hecho de que es el tiempo actual?, puedan encontrarse con nosotros por alguna razón.

—Mientas no les llames 'Malfoy **B**' y 'Granger **B**' todo va bien, Granger.

—Ha, ha, Malfoy— Hermione se acomodó un poco mejor descansando sobre el pecho de Draco—. Si empezamos a no preocuparnos por los pequeños detalles, erraremos en los grandes.

—Pues llama al mío 'Malfoy **A**.**G**.' y al tuyo 'Granger **F**.**A**.**M**.'.

A pesar de no poder ver su rostro, debido a que tenía el rostro hundido sobre el cabello de Hermione, estaba seguro que había puesto esa cara suya cuando se encuentra confusa, entrecerrando los ojos y arrugando la nariz. Eso sin olvidarse de sus intentos por comprender y que la hacían morderse el labio.

—Muy bien, **A**.**G**. tiene que ser por '**A**ntes de **G**ranger', ¿pero qué es la **F** de '**F** **A**ntes de **M**alfoy'?

—'**F**rígida **A**ntes de **M**alfoy'— le susurró al oído de Hermione que no tardó nada en revolverse tratando de liberar los brazos de Draco, molesta por semejante atrevimiento por su parte.

Por supuesto que se liberó, o Draco la dejó libre de su presa, y se volvió para encarar a Draco, quedándose sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo en la bañera, llena de agua a la temperatura precisa, y que medía igual que su antigua cama dentro del cubo. Aunque se le decía bañera se parecía más a la piscina que hay en el baño de prefectos salvo por su tamaño.

Digamos que lo que tenía pensado decirle Hermione voló cuando se encontró frente a esos ojos grises que brillaban con una intensidad solamente comparable a la de sus propios ojos castaños, y que tal vez fuera eso lo que veía reflejado en los de Draco. Su propio deseo por el Slytherin.

Se la veía totalmente deliciosa y en cualquier momento iría en busca de un primer bocado. Su cabello húmedo caía sobre sus hombros salvo por unos mechones que trataban de hacerla parecer muy misteriosa cayendo sobre su rostro. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, tanto por la excitación del momento como por la temperatura del agua, o por el contacto con aquella conocida erección contra su sexo.

—No la vamos a llamar de esa manera, Malfoy— le aseguró con firmeza en su fogosa voz que no hacía si no excitar más a Draco. Le encantaba como sonaba la voz de Hermione cuando el deseo se apoderaba de ella.

—¿Entonces qué tal '**A**guardando a **M**alfoy'?

Hermione no pudo evitar el reírse ante semejante ocurrencia.

—¿Quieres llamarla 'Granger **A**.**M**.'?— seguro que eso era mucho mejor que '**F**rigida sin **M**alfoy', sin lugar a dudas.

—O, simplemente, llamarla para que pasemos un buen rato los tres juntos. ¿Si la realidad puede ser destruida por ello qué mejor que irse a lo grande?

Lo peor de todo, si así se le podía decir, era que Hermione veía en el rostro de Draco que hablaba totalmente en serio. Estaba poniendo sobre la mesa, o en la bañera en este caso, la posibilidad de hacer un trío entre ellos dos y la 'Granger **A**.**M**.'. ¿Era algo malo el que dicha idea estuviera rondándole la cabeza a Hermione sin llegar a resultarle del todo desagradable? _Seguramente. Y el ego de Malfoy todo crecido ante dicha posibilidad._ Claro que este era un _juego_ al que podían jugar los dos.

—O podría llamar a 'Malfoy **A**.**G**.' y teneros para mí solita, Malfoy— le replicó con una fantasiosa sonrisa que podría haberle engañado si no fuera que Draco se conociera tan bien a si mismo.

—No te serviría de nada, Granger. Porque, no solamente un Malfoy, si no este Malfoy en concreto, no comparte. Y menos a ti, Granger.

—¿Entonces no puedo tener mis dos Malfoy?— le preguntó con aire sensualmente inocente mientras acariciaba el pecho de Draco. Finalmente liberó un suspiro que hizo más que ponerle de punta el pelo a Draco—. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con hacerlo en cadena: primero uno y luego el otro…

Draco la cogió por la cintura y se volvió para atraparla entre su cuerpo y la pared de la bañera. Ciertamente la mirada de Draco pertenecía a alguien que no compartía lo _suyo_ con los demás y, aunque debería comprobar hasta que nivel llega esta actitud de Draco, pues no quería perder el contacto del resto del mundo solamente para poder estar con él, _¿y desde cuándo piensas en la posibilidad de estar con él de esa manera?_, ahora mismo le gustaba ser la receptora de su posesiva actitud pues la hacía sentir deseada como nunca antes lo había sido.

—Creí que contigo no habría necesidad de ir repitiéndose pero, como te lo acabo de decir, **Draco Malfoy no comparte a quien quiere con los demás**.

Hermione sintió una palpitación en su pecho, y la del miembro de Draco contra su sexo, en donde se quedó atrapado al cambiar posiciones.

—¿Nadie más me puede querer salvo tú, Malfoy?— le preguntó con voz calma, o fogosamente insegura de cómo podría acabar esta conversación.

—¿Cómo no van a poder quererte, Granger? Por supuesto que pueden. Incluso amarte— aquí Hermione tragó en seco—, pero nadie podrá hacerlo como lo hago yo.

—¿Qué?

Estaba claro que aquí se necesitaban decir las cosas bien claras para definir la relación, si así podía llamársele, que compartían entre ellos.

—Amarte, Granger. ¿Se supone que eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra época y, aún así, tengo que explicártelo con todas las letras?

_¡Amarme! Acaba de decirme que solamente él puede amarme… ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo que solamente él puede amarme? ¿Es qué no puedo enamorar a nadie más? No, por supuesto que no dijo eso, ¿recuerdas? Otros me pueden querer y amar pero nadie puede hacerlo como él…_

—¿Me… me amas, Malfoy? Si, ya sé lo que nos dijimos desde cuando nos sentíamos atraídos y, obviamente, la atracción es muy intensa y, para mayor prueba, que era necesario que lo hiciéramos para poder liberarnos del cubo pero…

—Hablas demasiado, Granger— la silenció Draco colocando un índice sobre sus labios—. Es algo muy sencillo en realidad. Yo, Draco Malfoy, te quiero a ti, Hermione Granger, para toda la eternidad.

—Nuestra mejor nota— añadió Hermione con una tímida sonrisa.

—Por ahora, Granger. Sé que eres muy perfeccionista y a mí me gusta superar cualquier calificación previa para demostrar que no tengo límites.

—No sé si la situación que vivimos haya podido influir en nosotros— el recuerdo de lo sucedido con Ron durante la última batalla en Hogwarts pendía sobre Hermione como una espada de Damocles y la llenaba de dudas e incertidumbres—, pero si sé que me gustas, te quiero y también te amo, Malfoy.

—¿Crees qué cuando toda esta situación pase, y la intensidad con la que estamos siendo obligados a vivir se acabe, dejaremos de sentir lo que tenemos el uno por el otro y regresaremos a nuestras antiguas, o futuras, vidas?

—Es una posibilidad, Malfoy.

La respuesta de Hermione sonó débil y triste porque no quería creerla, pero su mente no dejaba de recordarle que se trataba de una posibilidad tan real como la de poder acabar junto a Draco.

—A la que no pienso dedicarle ni un solo pensamiento porque no me ofrece lo que realmente quiero para mí, Granger— Draco apartó todo mechón que intentaba ocultar el rostro de Hermione y se lo acarició con una ternura que contrastaba con todo lo conocido, o sospechado, acerca de Draco Slytherin Malfoy. Ciertamente lo que podía verse en sus ojos acerados era tan real como lo que el corazón de Hermione transmitía por todo su cuerpo con cada latido—. Te quiero, Hermione Granger. Te amo, Hermione, y quiero pasar junto a ti el resto del tiempo que podamos tener.

Su nombre. Draco había dicho su nombre y, si bien su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho por la garganta, de tal manera le saltaba, otra parte, más _austral_, de su anatomía le ardía de necesidad.

—¿Y si son solamente unas horas, Malfoy?

—Te amaré cada una de ellas, _Hermione_.

El condenado cómo la hacía sufrir diciendo su nombre de aquella manera.

—¿Y si solamente me soportas unas semanas, Malfoy?

—Subestimas lo que tiene más que nada un Malfoy, Hermione.

—¿Paciencia?

Draco hizo rodar los ojos de manera condescendiente.

—Amor. Si, lo sé. No damos el tipo romántico que seguramente inflama las fantasías de las chicas Gryffindor pero, a nuestro estilo retorcido y arrogante, nadie puede amar a otro con tanta devoción, y necesidad, como lo hacemos los Malfoy. Tal vez dejamos atrás esa línea que no se debería cruzar por ningún motivo, convirtiéndola en un punto en la lejanía, pero, por aquellos a quienes queremos, a quienes amamos, tal vez por desgracia, somos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa— Draco apoyó su frente contra la de Hermione y pudo sentir como aún mantenía en él todo el peso por sus pasadas acciones como si hubieran ocurrido minutos antes—. Supongo que es una suerte para mí que sea a ti a quien ame porque podrás corregir esta egoísta actitud mía con tu pasión y rectitud. Te amo, Hermione, y será algo a lo que tendrás que acostumbrarte porque nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

No la declaración que cualquier chica esperaría, o la propia Hermione, pero si la que viniese de parte de Draco Malfoy. Y por eso la hacía sentirse como si estuviera nuevamente volando sobre las nubes a salvo entre sus brazos.

—Yo también…— Hermione se detuvo y negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir llegar a decirle algo semejante?—. No, olvídate de ese "Yo también"— entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello de Draco, Hermione acercó su rostro al de él haciendo que sus ojos solamente se llenasen de la mirada del otro. Sonreía. No podía evitarlo y no quería hacerlo pues era una sonrisa única en toda su vida—. Te quiero, Draco Malfoy. Te amo, Draco, y quiero pasar junto a ti el resto del tiempo que podamos tener.

Cuando estaba a punto de besarle se detuvo a causa de las risas de Draco. Unas risas que la dejaron muy confundida pero, por muy sorprendente que pudiera parecer, debido a su pasado, nada dolida.

—¿Qué…?— protestó con ese adorable mohín formado por sus labios.

—Nada, solamente que hay cosas que nunca cambian— negó Draco con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Acabas de hacerme recordar todas esas veces que le respondías a Snape recitando exactamente lo que ponía en los libros de pociones. Palabra por palabra.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que le había dicho a Draco lo mismo que él le había dicho a ella. Palabra por palabra. Sus mejillas, como no podía ser de otra manera, iluminaron su rostro.

—Pensé que sería romántico el decirte las mismas palabras que me hicieron sentir tan bien— la sonrisa de Draco no hacía más que crecer dejando claro su actitud—. Idiota— le dijo acompañado de un golpe en la cabeza.

—Oh, si. Ahora si que me siento muy querido. Una bofetada, un cachete…

—Te amo, Draco, y me encantará el poder morderte esa lengua viperina que tienes para siempre.

La sonrisa de Draco fue cubierta con los labios de Hermione y no tardó en aprovecharse para poder saborear su lengua al tiempo que la domaba usando la suya propia. Sintió aquellas manos deslizarse por su espalda hasta que atraparon sus nalgas de manera que ella se aferró a la cintura de Draco con las piernas y sus sexos no dejaban de frotarse entre ellos debido a sus acciones.

Ninguno se quejaba por ello.

— — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará  
— — — — — — — — — —**

Pues ha continuado para poder encontrarles un nuevo lugar en donde estar. Por supuesto que su situación, a pesar de haber cambiado, ese desplazamiento temporal, no ha hecho nada respecto a lo que sienten el uno por el otro, y que más claros no podían haber sido. Claro que eso los ha llevado, y ya van, a distraerse con sus prioridades, o tal vez no lo han hecho porque sus prioridades están muy claras… y ardientes ;P

Ahora veamos si el próximo capítulo hará temblar los cimientos de Hogwarts o estarán evaluando los daños sufridos hahahaha Tal vez haya que tener cuidado con un **Lemmon** y esa **M** _acusadora_.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

Si, aún siguen habiendo lectores fieles que no temen pulsar ese botón al final del capítulo y dejar algún **REVIEWS**. Los nombres de esos valientes lectores son:

**NemesisAg.  
Anyels.  
Sakuri9.  
Sabaana.  
****Luna-maga.  
****Gabe Logan.  
****Ginegine.  
Serenity.A**: Me alegro de que te guste. Habrá algún que otro capítulo más. Luego lo reventaré de golpe hehehehe

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos** de:

**Anges80.  
MissAshcat.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

_**BarbiieRubia.**_

Por supuesto que siempre esperando por más de vuestras palabras… tanto para quienes dejan **REVIEWS**, solamente pulsar el botón y poner que se os escapó el dedo y lo pulsasteis sin querer hahahahaha También gracias a quienes, de alguna manera, muestren su apreciación por este fic.

No seáis tímidos.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	21. Chapter 20

**Nexus**

Ya se habían besado con anterioridad pero ahora lo hacían tras haber confesado, de manera mutua, aquellos sentimientos que profesaban el uno por el otro y que se trataban de amor porque, por sentimientos, estos dos habían compartido una buena cantidad, con el detalle que no eran del tipo romántico ni de lejos, a no ser que fueras creyente del tipo amor-odio porque, de esa manera, estos dos daban el tipo a la perfección.

Aunque, en cierto sentido aún seguían atrapados, ahora lo hacían en el lugar que ellos podían elegir para estar. Y ninguno era mejor que en brazos del otro.

Hermione sintió como las manos de Draco la agarraron por sus nalgas, paseándose por sus muslos, para levantarla y sentarla en el bordillo de la bañera, o piscina, o como quieras llamarla, quedándose él entre las piernas de la Gryffindor. Todo sin abandonar aquellos labios hasta que la necesidad de cubrir cada parte de su cuerpo a besos fue demasiada para poder controlarse, y el gemido que le ofreció Hermione cuando sus labios se separaron no hizo si no aumentar su deseo por _devorarla_ por completo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso a su cuello que fue recorriendo beso a beso, haciéndola estremecer cuando usaba su lengua para humedecer su piel caliente y deslizarse por su clavícula que se le marcaba por culpa de su fuerte respiración.

Eran sensaciones increíbles que no fueron más que en aumento cuando se acercó al nacimiento de sus senos y usó en ellos manos y boca. Se los acariciaba al tiempo que le lamía sus pezones erectos y le chupaba el pecho sin abandonar aquel que no estuviera bajo la atención de esos labios y lengua.

Hermione temió haber caído en una especie de bucle temporal, lo que sería irónico dado su actual existencia como viajera temporal, porque sentía como esas sensaciones se repetían, con la única diferencia de que estas se iban haciendo más y más intensas con el paso de los segundos, y minutos.

Aunque sabía que no era cierto, las experiencias previas ya le habían enseñado que no era así, Hermione sintió cierto alivio, porque parecía que su cuerpo podría acabar por estallar en una explosión de placer de haber seguido Draco chupándole los pechos, cuando los dejó atrás y fue bajando por su vientre realizando un húmedo y sensual recorrido que la extasiaba.

Hacía tiempo que no temblaba de esta manera, en verdad desde la última vez que Draco le había hecho el amor, lo que, _no es nada triste si no un alivio_, quería decir que solamente él ha sido capaz de ofrecerle algo que nadie más pudo. _Aunque tampoco pusiste mucho interés en encontrar a alguien que lo intentara… ¡oh, tal vez sabías que Draco acabaría en tu vida y quisiste esperarle!_ Incluso Hermione podía llegar a tener extraños pensamientos como el resto de personas.

Hermione Granger ha tenido contadas relaciones sexuales con Draco Malfoy, por mucho que ella decidiera hacerlas incontables por un buen motivo, según su lógica. _Porque así no procura evitar el recordarlas en detalle porque no haría más que ruborizarme al hacerlo. Ya que, al ser un hecho incontable, resulta que es una acción habitual y, por tanto, como tampoco me pongo a recordar cada vez que respiro o realizo cualquier otra actividad… pero no es una actividad recreativa, aunque sea muy estimulante y…_ Afortunadamente para la mente de Hermione, con lo que evitó un sobrecalentamiento al dedicarle estos pensamientos, Draco empezó a recorrerle sus labios con delicados movimientos de su lengua. Aunque ahora estaba en peligro de sobrecalentarse debido a la excitación recibida por parte de Draco.

Antes, aunque no sabía en dónde se encontraban, podía mostrarse más desinhibida cuando se trataba de exteriorizar las agradables sensaciones que Draco le proporcionaba. Estaba encerrada en un cubo de piedra así que no había nada malo en dejarse llevar. Ahora, en cambio, sabía en dónde se encontraba y, aunque era consciente de que era imposible que alguien pudiera escucharles, trataba de mantener un férreo control sobre si misma. Sobre todo sobre sus gemidos porque tendían a convertirse en gritos de placer, incluso llegó a soltar algún alarido de gusto que a ella misma sorprendió por su intensidad. Claro que entonces decidía echarle la culpa de todo a Draco por ser tan bueno en lo que hacía pero, por eso mismo… _¡Me es imposible echarle la culpa!_

Era una sensación eléctrica la que le proporcionaba la yema de los dedos de Draco al apartarle los labios para poder lamérselo, y nada podía definir la sensación cuando aquella lengua alcanzaba su clítoris. Sentía explotar. Su cuerpo se arqueaba, tanto para poder contenerse como para incentivar a Draco a que no se detuviera, ¡cómo si algo semejante le pudiera pasar por su cabeza en estos momentos!, pero fue demasiado cuando se lo atrapó, no solamente entre los labios, si no entre los dientes. No le mordía pero la enloquecía.

No la manera más habitual para testar la insonoridad de una sala, pero si la más placentera posible, por mucho que Hermione jamás te respondería a una pregunta semejante. Draco, en cambio…

Hermione acabó tumbada de espaldas con su cuerpo convulsionando mientras no dejaba de arquearse a cada rato pues no era necesario el que la tocase en algún punto caliente. Todo su cuerpo, como había dicho anteriormente Draco, ardía a su contacto. Eran momentos como este cuando la idea de poder morirse de placer, o agotamiento, giraban por la cabeza de Hermione, sobre todo cuando alcanzaba el clímax y Draco no se detenía si no que, en cambio, redoblaba esfuerzos para arrastrarla de orgasmo en orgasmos hasta que la dejaba totalmente exhausta y maleable para no negarle nada.

Manipulación basada en el sexo.

_¿Y quién habría podido imaginar que yo fuera una posible víctima de este tipo de acciones? Yo, por lo menos, no._

— — — — — — — — — —

Encontrándose en la cama, en brazos de Draco, a Hermione le parecía imposible el poder imaginarse que, en estos precisos momentos, pudiera haber ahí fuera otra Hermione, o la verdadera Hermione de este momento de la línea temporal, que jamás se le pasaría por la mente la posibilidad de estar así con Draco. _Otra cosa es el tener alguna que otra fantasía porque, de esas, si que siempre he estado bien servida. Lo que no hacía más que torturarme con algo que nunca pensé que podría llegar a darse._ Pero sabía que tenía las manos atadas, _bueno, no en estos momentos,_ pero si en este tema ya que sería muy irresponsable el tratar de llevar a la Hermione de este momento de la línea temporal hasta acabar en brazos del Draco de este momento de la línea temporal, y en su cama de la misma manera que ella misma lo estaba en estos instantes… _y para siempre jamás._

—¿Y si me mando una lechuza confirmando que mis más locos sueños de poder tener algo contigo son posibles si me acerco y soy sincero con lo que siento?

Hermione se mostró indignada ante esta posible manipulación del tiempo para beneficio propio, y el de ella también.

—¿No hemos dejado claro qué no podemos alterar los acontecimientos pasados? Yo creo que ya lo hablamos y que dejamos claro que cualquier alteración podría causar daños irreparables… incluida la posibilidad de que jamás terminemos juntos, Draco.

Por un momento, por muy pequeño que este fuera, Draco temió que Hermione pudiera haber vuelto a llamarle por su apellido pero, afortunadamente, demostró que seguía siendo la misma de siempre y que podía controlar la situación para no dejarse llevar por simples reacciones de manera infantil.

_Piensa, luego es Hermione Granger._

—¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera, Malfoy? Más te vale, por tu propio bien, que no me estés poniendo nombres ahí dentro de tu cabeza— le ¿amenazó? Hermione golpeándole la sien con su dedo índice.

—Dentro de tres días es Halloween y, a partir de esa fecha, faltará apenas una semana hasta la noche en que fuimos secuestrados y encerrados en el cubo— la manera en que Draco volvió al tema principal dejaba muy claro que Hermione había podido acertar con respecto a lo de estarle poniendo nombres. En verdad no era así pero, ¿quién era Draco para dejar pasar una oportunidad de alterar a Hermione? Si lo hiciera, no sería Draco—. Por lo tanto, y para descartar esa absurda posibilidad, deberíamos buscar por donde anda nuestra sospechosa— si, Draco no se acordaba de su nombre— y comprobar si realmente es la culpable de lo que nos ha sucedido, o sucederá.

—Tienes razón, pero no creas que me olvidaré de esto porque hayas cambiado de tema, Draco— la verdad es que no tenía tantas esperanzas porque sabía que Hermione nunca se olvida de nada pero, por suerte, si puede perdonar—. Como buen colegio, es de suponer que en los archivos de Hogwarts estará la dirección de Marietta.

—Pero podría haber cambiado de lugar de residencia, Hermione. ¿O tú aún vives con tus padres?— esto no hizo si no sonreír a Hermione, lo que no indicaba nada bueno para Draco—. ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Si no fuera por dónde nos encontramos, y después de lo que hicimos, casi podría asegurar que estaba escuchando esa pregunta de boca de Harry o Ron— eso si que se le llama devolvérsela con una venganza y, por la cara de Draco, le dio de lleno—. Cierto que puede haber cambiado su dirección pero deberías saber que los archivos de aquellos que han estudiado en Hogwarts se van actualizando de manera continua. Las únicas excepciones son los expulsados o los que están fuera de la ley. Aunque siempre pensé que esos deberían ser lo más controlados pero, en fin, así son las cosas por aquí.

—¿Me estás diciendo qué si ahora fuéramos a los archivos encontraríamos que nosotros dos poseemos dos direcciones en estos momentos? Nuestra dirección principal y la sala de los menesteres— le aclaró, aunque no hubiera necesidad de ello.

—Como estamos fuera de nuestro tiempo es muy posible que no afectemos a los archivos, además de que la sala de los menesteres puede considerarse ajeno a Hogwarts en cierto sentido.

—Pero después de sexto año es muy posible que yo haya sido excluido de las actualizaciones del archivo, Hermione.

—Y vuelto a colocar una vez terminada la Guerra y dictada sentencia, Draco.

Parecía como si Draco no quisiera estar bajo ningún tipo de control, y conociendo lo que tuvo que pasar, no era nada extraño.

—Ahora que hablamos de todo esto, recuerdo que mi padre habló algo de ser dueños de nuestros propios Destinos y no volver a estar atrapados de ninguna manera— la seriedad de su rostro dio paso a una media sonrisa—. Me parece que evitaré explicarle el motivo real de estas _vacaciones_ forzadas.

—¿Y si voy yo y se lo cuento, _Malfoy_?— le preguntó inocentemente.

—Eso sería propio de una chica mala, _Granger_— Hermione le ofreció un mohín que indicaba molestia, pero de una manera muy traviesa—. Y, como _chica mala_ debería tratarte. Así que, ¿qué prefieres?, ¿un soborno por tu silencio o que te silencie por mis propios medios?

—¿Cuál me gustaría más recibir, _Malfoy_?— la mirada de Hermione parecía poder prender fuego, una vez más, a la sala de los menesteres.

—Veamos, lo más seguro para tratar de acceder a los archivos será durante la celebración de la noche de Halloween, por lo que tenemos tres días hasta entonces— la sonrisa de Draco fue tornándose más y más maliciosa y Hermione sintió como el calor se expandía por todo su cuerpo y se centraba en cierta húmeda localización—. Para que aprendas tu lección deberás recibir todas las acciones que sean necesarias.

Hermione se humedeció los labios de una manera tan sensual que casi estuvo de provocarle un orgasmo a Draco. ¿Y la manera en que entornaba sus ojos? La designación de **Femme Fatal** nunca había sido más correcta que con Hermione Granger en estos momentos.

—Muy bien, _Malfoy_, ¡sobórname!

—Mi placer, _Granger_.

— — — — — — — — — —

Hermione recordaba una parte de sus conversaciones con Draco durante su estancia dentro del cubo acerca de que él solamente parecía pensar en dormir y en tener sexo. Por supuesto que su respuesta, diciendo que también estaría pensando en comida, si tuvieran acceso a ella, y el compararla con un buen bocado quedó totalmente claro ahora que si tenían posibilidad de tener comida a mano.

Jamás pensó en usar la comida, o comer, de la manera en que lo hizo junto a Draco, ni que ella hubiera actuado como plato, o parte de la comida, para que Draco comiera sobre ella, y de ella. Se trató de una experiencia muy reveladora que no hizo si no facilitarle las acciones cuando fue su turno de _comer_ a, y sobre, Draco.

En los primeros momentos pensó que sus mejillas no tolerarían tanta sangre pero, ¿_afortunadamente_?, pronto su sangre encontró lugares mejores, y más ardientes, a donde dirigirse.

Tres días.

Si no fuera porque también tenían que pensar en otros posibles culpables de su secuestro habrían sido las 72 horas más excitantes y agotadoras de toda su vida. Al final _solamente_ fueron las 70 horas más excitantes y agotadoras de toda su vida.

_Y logrando que yo, Hermione Granger, agotase a Draco Malfoy._

Por supuesto que no todo fue sexo y comida, y obligado descanso para recuperar fuerzas, si no que también habían tenido tiempo para planear la manera para poder ir hasta los archivos sin llegar a levantar sospechas. Como no podía ser de otra manera, y a pesar de ser él quién pensó en cómo hacerlo, Draco no estaba nada contento con el resultado final.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir yo también? Esa noche todos estarán muy _relajados_ y no pienso que se enteren de mi presencia por los pasillos.

—Lo siento pero no, Draco. Deberías saber que la seguridad, aunque no lo pareciera en el momento en que entramos, es mucho más estricta que cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts.

—Siendo yo culpable de la nueva seguridad— añadió de manera sombría.

Era como si, a pesar de que todos comprendían los motivos por los que actuó en sexto curso, el propio Draco jamás llegaría a perdonarse por no haber sido capaz de encontrar otra salida más que seguir las órdenes dadas por Voldemort.

—La verdad es que es algo que hicieron los Carrow para tratar de mantener lo que ellos consideraban _orden_ durante su año en Hogwarts.

—Que sucedió por mi previa intervenc…

—**¡Para ya, Draco!**— le interrumpió Hermione a voz en grito. Ni que decir que esto captó la atención del Slytherin—. Solamente puedo tratar de imaginar lo que puedes y estás pasando pero incluso tú eres consciente de que no te hace ningún bien el seguir culpándote por ello. Dumbledore y Snape no te culpan por ello— algo que podía saberse al hablar con sus retratos, algo que Draco no había querido hacer durante todos estos años— y tú mismo deberías ser el primero en querer ver para el futuro tratando de ser alguien de provecho. No olvidar pero si vivir con ello.

—No todos lo han olvidado.

Era cierto. Siempre había personas que jamás serán capaces de ver más allá de su propio dolor y culpar a cualquiera que estuviera relacionado con esos tenebrosos sucesos, por muy débil que pueda ser dicha relación.

—Debes dejar que tus amigos te ayuden, Draco. Te puedo asegurar que nadie puede lograr grandes cosas por si mismo sin dejar que nadie le eche una mano— le propia experiencia hablando, aunque era ella quien ayudaba. Aunque también recibió alguna que otra ayuda.

—¿Qué amigos?

Draco había tenido subordinados, si así se les podía haber llamado a Goyle y Crabbe, y conocidos, compañeros pero, ¿amigos? ¿Alguien con el que compartir el lazo de la amistad del tipo en que lo hacía Hermione con sus propios amigos? No, Draco no había tenido amigos principalmente porque no había mostrado interés por tenerlos ya que pensaba que, con que algunos obedecieran sus órdenes, le sería suficiente.

Ninguna novedad el que se equivocara con ello.

—Me tienes a mí, Draco. Siempre— le dijo Hermione fundiéndose en un abrazo que, de tener fuerza, habría roto en dos a Draco—. Nunca lo olvides.

Draco la tomó por la barbilla y le alzó el rostro para poder ver aquellos fascinantes ojos castaños, dulces y peligrosos.

—¿Siempre, Hermione?

Su respuesta fue un beso dulce que fue ganando en necesidad y pasión.

_Siempre._

—Pero sigues sin poder venir conmigo— terminó por sentenciar Hermione.

—¡Oh, venga ya! Te aseguro que nadie me verá— fue su turno de protestar con cierta actitud infantil que, a pesar de ser una sorpresa el ver a Draco actuar así, a Hermione no le resultó nada extraño.

_Siempre queriendo salirse con la suya._

—Podría llevar como complemento a un hurón…

—¡Buena suerte, Hermione!— Draco, un desnudo Draco, se cubrió con la sábana—. Aquí te estaré esperando.

Hermione hizo el signo de la victoria mientras sacaba la lengua de manera traviesa. Lo malo fue que Draco miró por encima de su hombro y se fijó en esto de manera que malinterpretó el gesto de Hermione.

—¿Me estás insultando? Además de faltarme al respeto sacándome la lengua— Draco se volvió hacia Hermione.

—¡¿Qué? No, no, para nada— Hermione mostraba el gesto de sus dedos por ambas caras—. ¿Ves? Mostrándote la palma significa victoria mientras que mostrándote el dorso… bueno, viendo tu reacción está claro que sabes su significado. Y por lo de la lengua solamente se trataba de un inocente…

—¿Crees qué me has ganado, Hermione?— le dijo saltándole encima y atrapándola bajo su cuerpo, recordemos, bajo su cuerpo desnudo—. Y no deberías mostrar esa lengua así tan a la ligera porque resulta muy apetitosa y siempre tengo hambre de ti, Hermione.

Lo que fuera que pudiera querer decir Hermione quedó para ella solamente porque Draco no perdió tiempo en volver a cubrir aquellos labios con los suyos y, por supuesto, apoderarse de su carnosa lengua.

Ciertamente aún tenían tiempo antes de que Hermione saliera en busca de la dirección de Marietta. Además podía ir disfrazada de "_chica fogosa tras haber hecho el amor durante horas_" ya que, para ello, no necesitaría ningún disfraz.

_Claro que de esa manera llamaré mucho la atención._

—La verdad es que lo he estado pensando y no veo ninguna necesidad de que vayas disfrazada, Hermione— la mirada de cachorrito que le puso Hermione te rompía el corazón. No obstante había que pensar que, cuando estudiaron ellos en Hogwarts, incluido su séptimo año que no habían podido tomar, en Halloween no se disfrazaba pero que, unos años más tarde, se permitió este paso más para la integración con los hijos, o mestizos, de muggles ya que estaban acostumbrados a los disfraces en esa noche—. ¿Tú, en verdad, quieres buscar esa dirección o disfrazarte?

—Si se puede tener ambas, ¿por qué no hacerlo de esa manera?— se defendió Hermione.

—Tú misma, pero, te disfraces— Hermione asintió muy dispuesta—… o no lo hagas— otra vez esos ojillos inocentes—, no trates de ocultar tu identidad si se da el caso de que alguien pueda hablarte, o por cualquier motivo.

—Un momento, pero se supone que yo no debería estar aquí, Draco. De hacerlo podría causar algún cambio en los sucesos posteriores— le recordó Hermione a Draco. Como si necesitase que le recordasen eso cuando le estaba dando la vara con el asunto durante tanto tiempo. Casi como si realmente temiera que fuera al encuentro de la Hermione **A**.**M**. tal y como había bromeado antes—. ¿No será que quieres encontrarte con mi otro yo?

—Paranoica— le respondió Draco—. Contéstame a esta pregunta, Hermione. ¿Dónde se supone que estás en estos precisos momentos?

—¿Qué en dónde está ahora la Hermione **A**.**M**.? Pues hoy está… oh, no tiene gracia, Draco. Que sepas que me habían invitado a una fiesta pero…

—Preferiste adelantar algún trabajo que no necesitaba ser adelantado salvo por alguien tan adicta al trabajo y meticulosa como eres tú, Hermione.

En esta ocasión el mohín de Hermione estaba justificado al sentirse herida pero no le duró mucho el ponerse de morros puesto que un beso por parte de Draco en los labios era capaz de curarle de cualquier herida.

—Eres malo, _Malfoy_.

—Eres deliciosa, _Granger_.

Por supuesto que, a pesar de estar más que a gusto junto a Draco, o besándole, sin olvidar las otras cosas que podían estar haciendo juntos, Hermione tenía que prepararse y no era alguien fácil para arreglarse. Principalmente debido a su falta de costumbre.

—Debo ducharme, una vez más, y empezar a prepararme para esta noche, Draco. Y, de seguir así, ni un día entero será suficiente para poder hacerlo— por supuesto que siempre había una buena carta que jugarse—. ¿Es qué no me quieres ver con mi disfraz puesto, Draco?

—En verdad prefiero verte sin nada puesto, Hermione— dijo Draco ganándose un puñetazo en el pecho como réplica a semejante atrevimiento. Y eso a pesar de que le estaba metiendo mano, para gusto de la castaña—. Además no estoy muy seguro del disfraz que elegiste, por muy fetichista que sea— añadió con una diabólica media sonrisa.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi disfraz? Eso lo dices porque no me lo has visto puesto.

—Lo que me permite el poder verte sin nada puesto y consiguiendo un punto más a favor de que te ves mejor desnuda, Hermione.

—No me parece que a McGonagall le gustase mucho la idea de que me pasease por Hogwarts desnuda, Draco.

—En cambio los alumnos podrían ver una nueva faceta de la heroína Hermione Granger… tienes razón, nada de desnudos salvo aquí conmigo.

—Oh, decídete. ¿Pero qué no querías que vieran algo más de mí, Draco?

—Pero de esa manera les coartas su capacidad para poder aprender a usar la imaginación, Hermione— su tono inocente jamás sería creíble—. También podría pasearme desnudo como tu pareja.

—¡NO!— se negó con, tal vez, demasiada energía—. Digo, se supone que tú no puedes salir, Draco.

—Pues te esperaré aquí desnudo, Hermione.

—Se supone que tengo que salir, Draco— y no le ayudaría a concentrarse en lo que debe hacer si tiene en la mente un Draco desnudo esperando por ella a que regrese.

Draco suspiró de manera tan derrotista que Hermione no pudo evitar que le hiciera gracia. Verle actuar como lo haría cualquier persona, y no como se supone que lo haría un frío bloque de hielo, era un cambio para mejor. _Y el poder verlo desnudo era todo un extra… aunque nada comparado a tenerlo conmigo._

—Muy bien. Entonces te esperaré aquí completamente vestido mientras tú te estás divirtiendo en la fiesta, aunque solamente sea para disimular y no levantar sospechas sobre tu verdadera misión— añadió lo último para recordar que Hermione, en verdad, no iba de fiesta si no para conseguir una importante misión.

—Pues espera aquí y no te muevas. Ni hagas nada raro— Draco enarcó una ceja de manera inquisitiva pero Hermione le dio un rápido beso, escapando antes de que aquellas, habilidosas, manos pudieran atraparla—. No pongas esa cara que ya nos conocemos tú y yo.

Vale, cuando tiene razón, tiene razón.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará  
**— — — — — — — — — —

Un capítulo de lo más tranquilo y en donde se nos dicen ciertas cosas ¿importantes? como la fecha en la que se encuentran, y la de su secuestro. Con lo que tienen no mucho teimpo para lograr cumplir con sus objetivos.

Y, ahora, va Hermione y dejará solo a Draco mientras ella va de juerga. Eso no está nada, pero que nada bien. Debería saber, a estas alturas, que un Draco poco ocioso es más peligroso que una _bombarda maxima_ a punto de ser lanzada.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

Si, aún siguen habiendo lectores fieles que no temen pulsar ese botón al final del capítulo y dejar algún **REVIEWS**. Los nombres de esos valientes lectores son:

**Luna-maga.  
****Ginegine.  
Caroone.  
Sakuri9.  
Gabe Logan.  
Beautifly92.  
Sabaana.  
Beatrix Malfoy.  
MissAshcat.  
****Elodieh.  
Rouse:** Siempre es de agradecer más fans del Dramione que decidan pasarse por este fic.

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos** de:

**Beatrix Malfoy.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

**Ninkie Potter.  
****MissAshcat.  
Beatrix Malfoy.  
Sakufan.**

Por supuesto que siempre esperando por más de vuestras palabras… tanto para quienes dejan **REVIEWS**, solamente pulsar el botón y poner que se os escapó el dedo y lo pulsasteis sin querer hahahahaha También gracias a quienes, de alguna manera, muestren su apreciación por este fic. No es tan difícil y seréis parte de este fic porque vuestro apoyo es lo que da fuerza y ganas de continuar adelante... ¿o atrás? depende de la línea temporal en la que se esté -.-U

No seáis tímidos.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	22. Chapter 21

**Nexus**

Tal y como Draco le había prometido a Hermione, eliminó toda posibilidad de desnudez por su parte cubriendo cada _centímetro_ de su cuerpo con un traje tan negro como las sombras. Si esta era la imagen que quería ofrecerle para tranquilizarla y asegurarle a Hermione que no saldría de la sala de los menesteres, se había equivocado de lleno porque, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza al verle, aparte de lo bien que le sentaba el negro, como cualquier cosa que se pusiera, _como cuando es a mí a quien se pone encima_, era su semejanza a un ninja. Expertos en cumplir todo tipo de misiones en completo sigilo y sin dejar constancia de su presencia. Eso y como iba vestido aquella fatídica noche de sexto año.

No, para nada la imagen perfecta para dejar a Hermione tranquila respecto a lo que podría hacer Draco mientras espera por su regreso. Aunque, ¿por suerte?, la distraía con ciertos asuntos más ligeros y personales.

—¡¿Pero quieres parar, Draco? Es demasiado corto— le dijo mientras alargaba su falda que, previamente, Draco había, peligrosamente, acortado.

—Lo lamento pero esas piernas deben ser mostradas, Hermione— y la falda volvió a acortarse nuevamente.

El rubor de las mejillas de Hermione no era por lo corta que era la falda si no porque, se suponía, que así tendría que ir por el castillo. A la vista de todos.

—¡Una cosa es mostrar las piernas pero yo estoy mostrando hasta mi culo!— y Draco no hizo más que sonreírle a sus palabras y _atacar_ otro objetivo principal sin más demora—. Un momento, Draco. ¡Espera ahí!

—Ya sabes lo mucho que me gustan, Hermione.

—No se trata de ninguna revelación por tu parte— dijo Hermione mientras, ante su mirada, el escote de su vestido se reducía, y ajustaba, mostrando, juntando y alzando, sus pechos de una manera que jamás pensó que ella pudiera llegar a ofrecer—. ¡Te estás pasando! ¡No podré dar ni un paso sin que se me salgan, _Malfoy_!— Draco le hizo un gesto para que se acercara hasta él y ella le sacó la lengua en rebeldía—. ¿Es qué quieres que me las vean todos los que estén en Hogwarts ahora mismo? Si te has olvidado, aquí hay menores de edad, y muy impresionables, sin contar a los salidos y pervertidos que _disfrutarían_ mucho con semejante visión.

Aquí Draco mostró, real, extrañeza.

—¿Qué es eso de "qué te las vean", Hermione? Esto, simplemente, es para que veas cómo me gustaría a mí que llevaras tu disfraz, no que realmente sea como lo tengas que llevar.

—¡¿Qué? Ya estoy corta de tiempo para que tú me acortes la tela, Draco— le decía mientras recuperaba las tallas correctas de su disfraz—. Además de que pensaba que, tras verme desnuda tantas veces, no harías semejante drama con mi ropa.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? Cierto que _disfruto_ con la visión de tu cuerpo desnudo, Hermione, pero también lo hago cuando lo ocultas, tanto con ropa habitual, como con conjuntos sensuales como este. Por cierto, que si así es como se visten, ¿cómo dijiste, "_Mads_"?

—¡Dije "Maids"! Un disfraz de sirvienta, no de loca.

—Que alguien, voluntariamente, se dedique a servir a otros, cuando para eso están los elfos domésticos, si bien me parecen unos locos— pudo ver ese peligroso brillo en los ojos de Hermione y decidió profundizar más con sus palabras—. Aunque, a la vista de lo bien que queda ese uniforme, no me gustaría cambiar mis elfos por unas cuantas sirvientas, brujas, por supuesto.

¿Qué prefería Hermione? ¿Draco con elfos domésticos sirviéndole o con unas brujas vestidas con sensuales uniformes de criadas? _¡Ninguna de las dos opciones!_

—Podrías aprender a ser autosuficiente.

—Lo soy, pero tampoco soy alguien que deja pasar oportunidades, o caprichos.

—Entonces deberías dar un paso al frente y liberar a tus elfos domésticos.

Y aquí está de vuelta Hermione Granger defensora de los, teóricos, desvalidos.

—El tiempo nos pone a todos en el lugar que nos merecemos, Hermione y, como he dicho, no dejo pasar las oportunidades. Cuando presentaste todas tus propuestas sobre la liberación de los elfos domésticos, que no pude evitar recibirla con una permanente sonrisa en el rostro que parecía hacerme dar un aspecto de loco, aunque quien sigue a uno, ¿cómo podría llamarse si no?, se las expliqué a cada uno de los elfos que viven para la familia Malfoy— Hermione sabía la diferencia que había entre los elfos que trabajan para una familia, los que sirven en ella o los que viven para una—. E incluso, aparte de darles todos tus escritos sobre el tema, también les presenté prendas para que las cogieran aquellos que quisieran su _libertad_. Acortando la historia decirte que ninguno cogió una prenda y, para no herir tus sentimientos, omitiré lo que hicieron con tus propuestas, Hermione.

—O sea que siguen esclavizados.

—Ninguno es un esclavo, Hermione— negó Draco con la cabeza de manera condescendiente—. ¿Has profundizado en la historia de los elfos domésticos, Hermione? Qué pregunta, por supuesto que lo has hecho. De no hacerlo, no estaríamos hablando de ti, ¿verdad?

—Eso es… es irrelevante.

—¿La historia?

—Una esclavitud por siglos es mucho peor.

—No esclavitud, Hermione. Supongo que esto no nos lleva a ningún sitio pero, por preguntar, ¿de cuántos elfos que ha pedido su _libertad_ hablamos en la historia?

Realmente, en este tema, la historia no jugaba del lado de Hermione y ella lo sabía, ambos lo sabían. _Todo el mundo mágico lo sabe._

—Que no lo pidan no quiere decir que no la merezcan porque es lo correcto para hacer, Draco. Además Dobby… Dejémoslo, Draco. Tenemos algo importante que hacer en estos momentos. Bueno, tengo algo que hacer porque tú no saldrás de aquí, ¿verdad?— por la cara que puso Draco, no lo que le apetecía hacer—. He dicho, "¿verdad?".

—Si, verdad.

—Prométemelo— le pidió Hermione muy seria.

—¿Qué?, ¿cómo que te lo prometa?— Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no romper a reír por la cara de asombro, e incredulidad, que puso Draco. Y eso que ahora podía reír ya que no había ningún problema con que sus pechos pudieran escaparse del escote—. ¿No te fías de mí, Hermione?

—Sé que buscarías cualquier excusa o motivo para poder salir de aquí, Draco. Y tú también lo sabes, por eso te pido que me prometas que no saldrás de la sala de los menesteres durante el tiempo que esté fuera. Tampoco quiere decir que puedas salir una vez esté de regreso.

—Por supuesto que no porque, cuando regreses, tendremos más que palabras tú y yo— en esta ocasión si que pudo sentir como la mirada de Draco la desvestía o, para ser más exactos, le reducía la tela del uniforme—. Por cierto, me encanta como has dejado tu cabello, Hermione.

La castaña se pasó la mano por aquellas coletas trenzadas mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por centrar toda su atención, y fuerza, en lo que debía hacer y no en lo que querría hacerle a Draco.

—Entonces…

—Prometo no salir de la sala de los menesteres mientras espero a que regreses a mi lado, Hermione.

Hermione ya podía respirar algo más tranquila, y no tenía nada que ver el que su uniforme ya no estuviera tan ajustado a la altura de sus pechos.

—¿Me das tu palabra, Draco?

El Slytherin no ocultó, si no que se recreó, con el exagerado bufido que soltó.

—Te doy mi palabra, por mi apellido, por mi familia,… por ti, porque te quiero— esto le dejó seca la garganta a Hermione, y desearía estar en el Gran Comedor para beberse una jarra de zumo de calabaza, a no ser que agarrase algo de whisky de fuego que, obviamente, algunos alumnos habrían introducido en Hogwarts ilegalmente.

—De… acuerdo. Me vale— sabía que era la hora de irse porque podía ver que había más fuego en la gélida mirada de Draco que en cualquier whisky—. ¿Draco?

No necesitó más que unos rápidos pasos para llegar hasta Hermione y cogerla por la cintura y pegar sus cuerpos. Ciertamente tenía algo especial por lo bien que se le desarrollaron los pechos a Hermione pero, realmente, prefería el conjunto. Empezando por sus labios.

Hermione no pudo evitar el dejarse llevar por semejante beso, con el que sus lenguas se dieron una última despedida hasta la próxima, y sentir como sus piernas perdían fuerza. Lo peor fue cuando el beso se dio por finalizado y ella quería más y que no parase por ningún motivo.

La imagen del rostro sofocado de Hermione, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su respiración jadeante era un arma de doble filo para Draco pues, si bien la dejó con algo en qué pensar mientras estuvieran separados, también valía para si mismo.

—Para que pienses en mí mientras estés lejos, Hermione— se despidió Draco mientras retrocedía varios pasos sin apartar la vista del rostro de Hermione.

—Nada de animago, Draco— le sorprendió Hermione con su sospecha.

—Vale, prometo que tampoco como animago— se resignó Draco.

El rostro sonriente de Hermione mostraba la, acalorada y _sufrida_, victoria sobre Draco. Ahora estaba mucho más tranquila, sabiendo que Draco no estaría paseándose por los pasillos de Hogwarts, para centrarse en su misión. Porque tenía una misión y esto no se trataba de disfrutar de una fiesta.

—Piensa en mí, Draco.

—¿Y cuándo no lo hago?— le dijo antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras Hermione dejándole solo en aquella extraña sala—. Me parece que aquí dentro, uno solo, puede ponerse a pensar en cosas bastante _oscuras_. Es cierto que he prometido no buscar motivos y excusas para salir de aquí pero eso no me impide el buscar maneras de estar fuera sin romper mi palabra dada.

En verdad había estado usando muy bien su tiempo libre, que era, exageradamente extenso, para ser un mejor mago. En todos los sentidos. Principalmente cuando hablamos de haber aprendido nuevos hechizos y todo tipo de elementos mágicos. Como el que necesitaría utilizar en esta ocasión.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un Slytherin.

— — — — —

Hermione no podía evitarlo. Es que era el caminar por estos pasillos para que una avalancha de recuerdos emergiera a ella. Tantos buenos como dolorosos pero, dejándose llevar por la alegría que reinaba en el ambiente, los felices recuerdos tomaron su mente. Pero, si se trataban de recuerdos felices, ¿por qué estaban incluidos entre estos aquellos en los que Draco se burlaba de ella y la acosaba con sus duras palabras?

_Porque estás muy mal, Hermione. Totalmente perdida e imposible de salvar, afortunadamente para mí._

En esta ocasión, a diferencia de lo vivido en su pasado, atraía la atención de muchos alumnos, y alumnas, que también iban disfrazados, pero por si misma, puesto que su nombre era conocido por todos, y no por estar al lado de Harry. Claro que esto podría romperse si alguno de estos alumnos se le acercase a preguntarle por su amigo. Por eso mismo decidió no detenerse y saludar, solamente, con algún movimiento de cabeza y sonrisa. _Porque no estás aquí para divertirte en una fiesta si no para encontrar la dirección de Marietta y poder comprobar si es la culpable de la situación en la que me encuentro con Draco o si tendremos que descartarla._ Claro que, si bien era sencillo dejar atrás a los alumnos, no tenía nada que hacer con los profesores. En particular con el primero con el que se terminó por cruzar. Así era su suerte.

—¿Señorita Granger?

Su voz sería imposible de olvidar, a pesar de que eran otros alumnos los que tenían pesadillas con ella, porque se trataba de su profesora preferida de todos aquellos que la habían enseñado en Hogwarts.

—Profesora McGonagall, es un placer volver a verla— le saludó Hermione volviéndose hacia ella. _Suerte que Draco no puede ver esto porque sé que tendría algo que decir al respecto._

—Ciertamente lo es, señorita Granger pero, también, es inesperado— _oh, oh_—. Uno esperaría verla en las reuniones de antiguos alumnos pero, ¿en la fiesta de Halloween?, ¿es qué no han hecho una fiesta en el trabajo?

Esto se lo merecía por ser tan diligente con sus deberes y obligaciones. Y por ponerlos por delante de su vida personal.

—En un principio tenía trabajo que hacer pero resultó que no me llevó el tiempo esperado en poder terminarlo y, aunque es cierto que han hecho una fiesta en el trabajo, como esta es la primera vez que se permite un baile de disfraces en Hogwarts…

—Pensó en poder pasarse. Cierto que es el primer baile de disfraces, y posiblemente el último puesto que los alumnos están convirtiendo esto en una especie de anarquía, pero es para alumnos, señorita Granger. No para antiguos alumnos.

Hermione agachó la cabeza algo avergonzada porque sabía que tenía razón y que su presencia no tenía mucho sentido. En verdad era una idea de lo más ridícula.

—Lo lamento mucho, directora McGonagall— _no te escondas, Hermione. Déjate ver, Hermione. Cuando vuelva le voy a decir yo tres cosas a ese hurón_—. Yo, esto, ahora mismo abandonaré los terrenos del colegio.

—No diga insensateces. ¡Cómo si pudiera hacerle algo semejante a mi alumna predilecta! Puede quedarse pero, sobre su disfraz— aquellos escudriñadores ojos dejaban claro que no le gustaba el disfraz elegido por Hermione.

—Es de criada francesa. Si, sé que es cierto que es un poco exagerado, ya que no hay duda de que ninguna criada se vestiría de una forma semejante pero, no obstante, se trata de un disfraz de criada y no un uniforme oficial de criada— dijo Hermione saliéndole la vena sabelotodo que nunca podrá abandonarla.

—Aún así, no me parece muy apropiado para _lucirlo_ en un colegio lleno de impresionables alumnos menores de edad. Demasiado revelador, señorita Granger.

—… pues si hubiera visto la versión para mayores de edad…— también llamada la _versión Draco_.

—¿Cómo dijo?

—No, nada. Que tiene razón.

—Permítame entonces ayudarla con su _uniforme_, señorita Granger— con un movimiento de su varita, McGonagall transfiguró el _uniforme_ de criada en otro tipo de uniforme más acorde a estos muros centenarios—. Así está mucho mejor.

Hermione se miró para encontrarse llevando un uniforme de Gryffindor como los que antiguamente había llevado, salvo por el detalle de la talla que ahora era de una verdadera adulta, y no sólo por la edad.

—¿Voy de alumna de Gryffindor?

—De _antigua_ alumna de Gryffindor, y Premio anual para ser más exactos— le indicó el emblema sobre su pecho. Y si, Draco también habría dicho algo al respecto—. Además de que me gustaría recordarle que sigue habiendo un puesto esperando por usted para cuando quiera formar parte del gran claustro del profesorado de Hogwarts. No la estoy presionando, querida. Siéntase libre de llevar su vida según sus propios designios y decisiones pero recuerde todo lo que podría enseñar a las futuras generaciones de brujas y magos— añadió antes de que Hermione pudiera rebatirle de alguna forma—. Y ahora páselo bien en la fiesta pero recuerde que no es una alumna por lo que no se meta en los típicos líos a los que estaba acostumbrada a meterse en el pasado, señorita Granger.

—Procuraré comportarme, profesora McGonagall— le respondió en el mismo tono que solía usar en su tiempo de estudiante, y que tanto irritaba a sus compañeros viniendo de parte de la marisabidilla de Hermione Granger.

_Por suerte recuerdo que, aunque tardé un poco más, al final acabé esos trabajos antes de la hora prevista para luego irme a casa. Aunque no fue llegar para que apareciera Ginny y me 'secuestrara' para llevarme a una fiesta con el resto de los Weasley y amigos. La verdad es que no tengo muy claros los recuerdos de esa noche salvo que me desperté en mi cama… sola; pero con varios lazos de colores anudados por mi cuerpo. Y nadie quiso 'desenvolver' ese 'regalo'._

Por lo menos, McGonagall le había dejado el peinado que se había hecho. Lo último que necesitaba era el estar llevando, nuevamente, sus salvajes e indomables rizos. Aunque sería el toque perfecto para completar la sensación de volver a estar en su época estudiantil en Hogwarts. _Aunque lo completaría si apareciera por aquí Draco para dirigirme alguno de sus poco imaginativos insultos…_ Lo malo era que, con Draco, realmente, en Hogwarts, era una posibilidad que podía llegar a darse. _Pero más le vale recordar que me lo ha prometido porque, si no, tendré que castigarle por ello… ¿y si lo qué quiere es que le castigue?_ Con Draco, no obstante, parecía ser que todo era posible.

— — — — —

La sala le proporcionó de todo lo que necesitaba para realizar su plan y poder quebrar la promesa hecha a Hermione pero sin llegar a romperla. Había estado pensando seriamente en si hacerlo o no, después de todo no quería enturbiar las cosas con Hermione, pero al final llegó a la conclusión de que, de no hacer nada, sería una traición a si misma, además de que estaba seguro que Hermione sospechaba que haría algo para poder salir sin faltar a su palabra. _Seguro que está pensando en cómo podré hacerlo en vez de estar centrada en lo que ella tiene que hacer_, se dijo Draco sonriendo ante la imagen de una Hermione siendo tirada hacia dos lados opuestos por esos dos pensamientos.

Decir que la idea, como sucedían con muchas para gran cantidad de personas, provenía de uno de los inventos realizados en Sortilegios Weasley. En su caso se basó en el principio usado para las orejas extensibles pero para ser usado con otro órgano.

A pesar de tener todo listo, el último momento, siempre se hacía más duro porque, para la realización correcta, no podía usarse nada que aplacase el dolor causante. Tal vez, por esa presencia del dolor, muchos podrían considerarlo magia negra, por muy inofensiva que esta fuera en realidad.

También estaba del lado de Draco el que la sala de los menesteres estuviera insonorizada con el resto de Hogwarts porque los gritos que pegó cuando se _arrancó_ su ojo izquierdo habrían corporizado a todos los fantasmas del castillo.

Una vez recuperado el control de su corazón, y respiración, Draco sintió la mareante sensación de tener la cabeza partida en dos por culpa de estar viendo todo desde dos puntos de vista diferentes. Y más cuando uno de ellos le mostraba a si mismo. Tras un buen trago de whisky de fuego, para contrarrestar dicha sensación, la excusa oficial para tomar dicho trago, Draco dedicó un último vistazo para aquel ojo que se mantenía en el aire, sobre el caldero humeante, y este sobre los símbolos mágicos, antes de cubrir su ojo derecho con un parche y, solamente, ver a través de su _otro_ ojo.

No es que se hubiera arrancado el ojo si no que había creado una copia astral del mismo, pero que debía _arrancarle_ la capacidad visual de su verdadero ojo, dejándolo ciego hasta que diera por terminado el conjuro e hiciera desaparecer ese otro _ojo_. La verdad es que se trataba de una visión muy poco agradable, el glóbulo ocular con el nervio colgando, pero solamente Draco podría verlo, hasta que se cubriera su ojo derecho. A partir de entonces ese _ojo_ permanecería en otro plano, el astral, invisible para cualquiera, persona o, incluso, fantasmas, _o poltergeist_, porque lo último que necesitaba era que Peeves jugase con su _ojo_. Su movimiento era todo con simple capacidad mental y, como no pertenecía al plano físico, ninguna pared podía impedirle el paso.

—Muy bien. Es hora de buscar y _ver_ a qué se dedica Hermione. Mira que se la encuentro bailando con cualquier niñato, si es que a partir de cuarto año son todos unos salidos y pervertidos que solamente piensan en una cosa; y en comida si te apellidas Weasley— Draco puso una cara fantasiosa mientras el _ojo_ atravesaba la puerta de la sala de los menesteres. Fue como si el _ojo_ fuera sin control por unos rápidos pero que, en vez de agua, estuvieran formados por finas agujas de hielo— ¡Joder, por Merlín!— si, lo primero que uno aprende de otros son sus insultos—. Debí abrir la condenada puerta. Prometí no salir, no el no abrirla.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Nota para Draco, jamás cruzar, de cuerpo presente, ningún tipo de plano físico o astral porque te desgarrará por dentro. No tenía ni punto de comparación con la sensación al aparecerse, o al usar un pensadero… diablos, incluso el ser llevado en las garras de Hermione volando en su forma de águila.

_¿Adónde iría una criada muy servicial? Donde pueda ser de ayuda pero, viendo que tiene una misión que cumplir habrá ido hasta allí aunque, claro está, ¿dónde se encuentran esos archivos personales?_

Primer intento, el lugar preferido de Hermione en Hogwarts:

_La biblioteca._

— — — — —

Hermione se dirigía, a contracorriente de alumnos, al archivo en dónde esperaba encontrar la dirección de Marietta cuando fue detenida, nuevamente, por otra persona. ¿Persona? No a primera vista porque se parecía más a… ¿una mandrágora gigante?

—¿Hermione?— y, para hacer lo extraño aún más confuso, la _mandrágora_ parecía conocerla—. No esperaba verte aquí— Hermione le ofreció una sonrisa educada mientras la _mandrágora_ se detenía frente a ella y actuaba de una manera extraña. No podía decirse bien si trataba de encontrar la manera de abrazarla o si tenía ganas de ir al baño—. Será mejor que me quite el disfraz.

Por un instante Hermione pensó que, si fuera Draco, esto habría sido una de sus tretas para mostrarse desnudo ante ella para que acabasen por hacerlo. No que necesitase planes _tan elaborados_ para ello, por supuesto. Pero se le agradecía la diversión de los mismos.

Pero no era Draco.

—¡Neville!

Al instante la castaña se lanzó a los brazos de su antiguo compañero de Casa que se lo devolvió con igual intensidad. Hacía bastante que no se veían, aunque eso valía para la mayoría de sus compañeros de Hogwarts.

—Hola, Hermione— por un instante el tono tímido del muchacho la devolvió a sus primeros años en Hogwarts pero al verle con más atención quedó claro que el tiempo había pasado para todos—. Hacía mucho tiempo.

—Ni que lo digas. Ya sabes, el trabajo siempre logra quitarme demasiado tiempo. Pero, ¿qué haces tú aquí?— la curiosidad de Hermione siempre le cogía lo mejor de ella.

—Bueno, espero que no meterme en líos— dijo señalando el emblema de Premio Anual que portaba Hermione, haciendo reír a la muchacha.

—No te preocupes. En las fiestas no se debe ser tan estricto. Además de que fue idea de McGonagall. Yo venía con otro disfraz…— la mirada curiosa de Neville la obligó a elaborar— uno de criada francesa— admitió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que fue parejo al del muchacho.

—Me habría gustado verlo— dijo tímidamente haciendo que los ojos de Hermione se abrieran por completo.

—¡NEVILLE!

Hermione no podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar pero pronto ambos se encontraban riendo sin poder evitarlo. Era como si el tiempo, y no era ninguna broma, hubiera retrocedido hasta esos años de colegio.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Hermione?— por supuesto que podía preguntarle todo lo que quisiera. Así había sido siempre—. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

Vale, para que luego digan sobre él.

—Bueno, supe de la primera fiesta de disfraces en Hogwarts y me apeteció de pronto el pasarme por aquí. Lo único que tendría que soportar es algo de atención por parte de algunos alumnos, que ya se les pasaría con el tiempo, y un nuevo intento de la profesora McGonagall porque acepte un puesto aquí en Hogwarts como profesora. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Neville?— dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

—Supongo que darle más esperanzas a la profesora McGonagall de que termines por aceptar su oferta, Hermione— pudo verse una ligera confusión en el rostro de la muchacha—. Estoy realizando unas prácticas con la profesora Sprout para mis estudios de Herbología. Tanto la profesora Sprout como McGonagall ya me tienen reservada la plaza de profesor de Herbología para cuando consiga mi titulación.

Neville Longbottom profesor de Herbología en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado años antes?

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Neville. Aunque no creo que la profesora McGonagall necesite de más munición para tratar de que acepte ese puesto.

—¿Y tú sigues en el Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas?

—Por ahora si. No me entiendas mal. Me encanta ese trabajo pero, desde la intrusión en el Ministerio de Magia, en busca del horrocrux, he sentido la llamada del derecho.

—Ah, por el caso de Mary Cattermole— no pudo evitar el sonreír ante la expresión de sorpresa por parte de Hermione—. Bueno, todos los implicados en la lucha contra Voldemort se han hecho muy conocidos para el público. Incluidos los Cattermole. Podría decirse que todos los que entraron en contacto directo con vosotros durante esos meses han ganado una abrumadora atención por el público en general.

—No lo había notado. Supongo que estando con Harry tanto tiempo ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de atención. Eso y que debieron aburrirse al verme solamente trabajar— añadió entre risas—. Solamente espero que continúe así porque en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica no les gustan los circos mediáticos, a no ser que les sea de alguna utilidad.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Hermione?— por un momento no supo de lo que le estaba hablando Neville pero el rostro serio del muchacho dejaba claro que algo se había olido—. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber qué algo te sucede. Sabes qué puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé pero… ¿tanto se me nota?

—Podemos haber cambiado con los años pero, en esencia, muchos seguimos siendo los mismos. Puede verse en tu mirada que hay algo que tiene captada tu atención de la manera que lo hacía la identidad de la criatura de la Cámara de los Secretos, y sin contar con la búsqueda de los horrocruxes.

—Si, supongo que hay cosas que son imposibles de ocultar. Y menos a los más cercanos. Aunque hay otras cosas que si se ve que han cambiado— le dijo Hermione al ver como Neville tenía que devolver multitud de saludos de parte de los alumnos que pasaban cerca de ellos—. Tienes razón pero, por desgracia, no puedo contarte nada. Ni a ti, ni a nadie más. Esto es algo que, si llega a oídos de cualquiera, podría poner en grave peligro mi vida, mi existencia. ¿Lo entiendes, Neville?

—Solamente la parte en que tu vida corre peligro, Hermione.

—He venido en busca de algo y nadie puede inmiscuirse.

—¿Pero no harán preguntas por tu presencia aquí?— una buena pregunta.

—Estaré lo suficientemente borracha para evitar hacer algo indebido pero no para acordarme de los hechos certeramente.

—¿Te emborracharás como coartada?

Hermione no pudo evitar la sonrisa ante la perplejidad de Neville. Aunque, en realidad, ya se encontraba de camino a la borrachera. Por lo menos una de las dos Hermione.

—Lo único que debes hacer es evitarme durante los siguientes siete días. En verdad no tendríamos ningún motivo por el que vernos así que no debería haber ningún problema al respecto. Luego, cuando todo acabe, seré yo quién vaya a verte para darte una explicación.

Por unos momentos llegó a pensar que no aceptaría su propuesta pero eso era porque ella no lo haría, su curiosidad la llevaría a querer saber. Neville, en cambio, era mucho más de confianza.

—Muy bien. Estaré esperando pero, sea lo que sea en lo que estés metida, ten mucho cuidado.

—No te preocupes que estoy bien cubierta— ¿y por qué tuvo que pensar en Draco sobre ella?—. Y no, no se trata de ninguno de ellos. La verdad es que nunca podrías llegar a imaginártelo y… sinceramente, es mejor que no lo hagas.

—Confío en ti, Hermione.

La muchacha atrapó a su amigo en un sentido abrazo de agradecimiento. Ahora solamente hacía falta que ella misma confiase plenamente en sus propias acciones y decisiones porque sabía el tipo de repercusiones que causarían. No solamente con sus amigos si no en el mundo mágico en general.

Pero se trataba de su vida y sus decisiones al respecto. Los demás podrían aceptarlas o no pero nunca inmiscuirse en su vida privada para tomar decisiones en su lugar.

—Gracias, Neville. Muchas gracias.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará  
— — — — — — — — — —**

¿Quién habrá elegido el disfraz de Hermione? Aunque no le duró mucho tiempo puesto, y no en el mal sentido de la palabra, para desgracia de Draco, y por suerte para Draco, puesto que él no se habría encontrado presente en ese momento.

Y, a pesar de no estar presente, Ginny siempre arrastrando consigo a Hermione pero, con la fama de esta, terminando preparada pero sin nadie para desenvolverla. Menuda vida la de Hermione, dispuesta pero _condenada_ a conocerse muy bien a si misma ;P

Neville en su camino a profesor de Herbología hahaha y eso que aún le faltan unos años para ello.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

Si, aún siguen habiendo lectores fieles que no temen pulsar ese botón al final del capítulo y dejar algún **REVIEWS**. Los nombres de esos valientes lectores son:

**Elodieh.  
Ginegine.  
Sabaana.****  
Luna-maga.  
Gabe Logan.****Beatrix Malfoy.**

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos** de:

**Ethelyon.  
10v3nist.  
Lovely Joy.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

**Claudia Flores.  
Lovely Joy.  
**

Por supuesto que siempre esperando por más de vuestras palabras… tanto para quienes dejan **REVIEWS**, que en esta ocasión han caído algo, tal vez haya tocado fondo, solamente pulsar el botón y poner que se os escapó el dedo y lo pulsasteis sin querer hahahahaha También gracias a quienes, de alguna manera, muestren su apreciación por este fic.

No seáis tímidos.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	23. Chapter 22

**Nexus**

Muy pronto Draco supo que había cometido un grave error al realizar este tipo de conjuro, mientras arrastraba su promesa a Hermione porque, a menos que la vida de ella estuviera, realmente, en grave peligro, no podía salir de la sala de los menesteres. ¡Y no podía considerarse ese tipo de peligro el ser el objeto de deseo de un montón de alumnos, y si su ojo no le engañaba, de alumnas que, a opinión de Draco, deberían conocer todos los hechizos anticonceptivos porque, de otra manera, Hogwarts sufriría un boom de natalidad nunca antes visto!

Aunque Hermione se _defendía_ muy bien de tanta _admiración_ ver aquellos intentos de avances sobre ella le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre de la manera errónea y muy diferente a la vivida previamente. No por deseo si no por… ¿quién lo podría haber imaginado? celos.

—¡Maldita sea!— se quejó Draco.

No era solamente el que sintiera celos de la atención recibida por Hermione, pues era algo obvio y esperado viendo, primero, quien era ella y, segundo, que era tremendamente atractiva. Y eso llevando un uniforme escolar o, tal vez, por eso mismo. _Me pregunto a qué se debe el cambio de vestuario de última hora._ No, lo peor era que, incluso con las de séptimo curso, y por muy atractivas que estas fueran, no sentía mucho interés por _conocerlas_ mejor. Vamos, si incluso se aburrió cuando pilló a una en el baño, ¿y qué hacía por ahí Draco?, quitándose la ropa interior, seguramente porque tenía pensado tener algo de _interesante_ diversión una vez la fiesta popular terminase y diera comienzo su propia fiesta privada.

_Solamente piensas en ella, Draco ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Pero no estoy muy seguro de que sea normal el estar tan centrado en una única chica por mucho que sea de la que estás enamorado. De seguro que la asustas hasta el próximo milenio si llega a enterarse de esto._

Por lo menos encontró algunas cosas interesantes como que no eran únicamente los Slytherin quienes realizaban alguna que otra, digamos que, _travesura_, en una de estas fiestas. Realmente parecía ser que la unión de Casas finalmente había dado sus frutos. _Y más que darán si algunos de esos idiotas dejan preñadas a sus parejas de fiesta nocturna._

Por primera vez Draco pensó en lo que habían estado haciendo Hermione y él desde que se encontraron en el cubo. Por supuesto que centrándose en la parte sexual, de gran actividad sexual, de la misma. _¡Joder! ¿Y si la he dejado embarazada?_ Draco siempre usaba hechizos no verbales durante sus relaciones sexuales porque había aprendido que, el simple pensamiento de tener relaciones de riesgo, no por enfermedades si no por embarazos, las ponían increíblemente excitadas a las chicas con las que se acostaba. Seguramente por el pensamiento de poder enganchar a una presa tan codiciada como era el heredero de los Malfoy. Y no digamos cuando se acostaba con aquellas _candidatas_ a su futura esposa. Claro que siempre existen excepciones. _¿Y quién es el loco entonces?_ Realmente Luna era alguien muy especial pero no estuvo destinada para él.

_¿Lo estás tú, Hermione?_

Algunos podrían mirar para lo que les ha sucedido, y está sucediendo, como una señal de que son una futura y plausible pareja. Pero también que, si para poder imaginarse un futuro juntos es necesario algo semejante, tal vez es que no es su futuro el estar juntos, como pareja.

Draco decidió airearse un poco y fue dando un _paseo turístico_ por el castillo de Hogwarts recorriendo las zonas que, de una manera u otra, tenían un sentido especial para él: la sala previa al Gran Comedor, en donde tuvo que escuchar, una vez más, uno de los primeros discursos de sabelotodo por parte de Hermione; el pasillo donde había anunciado su predilección porque la próxima víctima del heredero de Slytherin fuera ella. _No tienes ni idea de que fui a verte a la enfermería cuando te encontrabas petrificada. Quise ir a ver el rostro aterrado ante tu futura muerte, que no se dio, pero no fue eso lo que me encontré. En su lugar fue otra pieza más que, con el tiempo, formó todo lo que siento por ti. En verdad la manera en que se mueve el Mundo es muy curiosa e inimaginable._

—¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, _Malfoy_?

Muy bien, el haber sido sorprendido por Hermione no era lo peor si no la manera en que aquel tono de voz dijo su apellido. Y el que le diera un revés en la cabeza tampoco ayudaba en nada bueno para él.

—¿De qué…— Draco se cambió el parche de ojo para poder ver a Hermione, a la que no había escuchado entrar en la sala— estás hablando? Oh.

La respuesta adulta a esta situación: oh.

—Si, oh, _Malfoy_. Y ahora me puedes empezar a explicar qué es lo que hacías tú con mis bragas en la mano, y que pensaba que se me habían quedado en el interior del cubo— la verdad es que, a pesar de haber recuperado la cama, se le había olvidado recuperarlas de debajo del colchón. En su defensa decir que tenía otras _cosas_ llenando su cabeza, y otras partes de su cuerpo.

—Bueno, si me has visto no haría falta preguntar, _Granger_— a diferencia de Hermione, el tono de Draco era extremadamente sugerente y lograba confundir las prioridades de la muchacha—. Simplemente estaba getting your knickers in a twist— algo obvio si las estaba girando en el aire desde su índice derecho.

—Realmente eres un hurón pervertido— bufó Hermione incrédula ante la actitud de Draco aunque, a estas alturas, ya debería haberse acostumbrado.

—En ese caso…

Aquello no le sonó nada bien a Hermione y pronto supo de su acierto cuando el uniforme que llevaba perdió varias tallas y empezó a mostrar bastante de su cuerpo, tal y como había pasado antes con su disfraz de criada.

—¡Malfoy!— su grito fue tanto por su cambio de vestuario como porque Draco le saltó encima agarrándola por la cintura y acercándola contra su propio cuerpo mientras su otra mano se deslizó por el brazo de Hermione hasta llegar a esa mano que llevaba las susodichas bragas.

—¿Qué esperabas, _Hermione_?— y ella le maldijo por usar su nombre de aquella manera que la hacía perder el control y la razón—. Entras aquí llevando ese uniforme, que sin ser el de criada sigues viéndote como una Diosa, con el que has calentado a todo el alumnado de Hogwarts…— Draco se detuvo a pensar un momento—, ¿por qué el cambio de disfraz, Hermione?

—No mi idea— se defendió la castaña—. Me encontré con McGonagall y…

—No digas más. ¡Llevabais el mismo disfraz!

Hermione no pudo evitar el reírse ante la imagen de McGonagall llevando su uniforme de criada. Draco, en cambio, tembló por un motivo totalmente opuesto.

—Claro que no. Pero no le parecía muy apropiado para mí y ha sido una suerte que aquí si llevase las bragas puestas porque, de no hacerlo,… aunque tampoco es que me hubiera cambiado delante de ella… bueno, si lo hice pero mediante magia y…

—Y ahora vas y me recuerdas esos momentos en los que ibas sin bragas— sintió la erección de Draco apretándose contra su trasero y el sentido de la realidad se fue degradando por segundos—. Además de que me dejaste aquí solo donde no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Ni siquiera todas esas jovencitas en celo que pueblan los pasillos de Hogwarts han logrado que perdiera tu imagen, tus recuerdos…— la lengua de Draco humedeció su cuello de camino a la oreja derecha de Hermione—, lo bien que sabes, Hermione— antes de que pudiera preguntarse cuando abandonó su mano y llegó hasta sus bragas, las que llevaba puestas, tras levantarle la falda, el susurro de Draco la hizo olvidarse de todo lo que no fuera lo que estaba viviendo en estos precisos momentos—. Tanto por fuera, como por dentro.

Hermione gimió al sentir la _magia_ de aquellos dedos sobre su húmedo sexo. La visión de aquella mano metida bajo sus bragas mientras le acariciaba labios y clítoris la estaba enciendo rápidamente y por ello se unió a dichos movimientos de manera que su trasero se frotara contra la dura entrepierna de Draco.

—Te gusta sentirlo, Hermione— le dijo Draco sin aclarar si se refería a su mano en su sexo o a su erección contra el trasero de la castaña. En verdad no importaba porque le gustaban ambas sensaciones.

Tuvo que echar los brazos hacia atrás, al cuello de Draco, para poder mantenerse en pie, debido a que sus piernas empezaron a flaquear a causa de la acumulación de toda esa excitación que estaba recibiendo. _Tanto por fuera, como por dentro_, se repitió para si misma las palabras de Draco. Tan ciertas como que estaba a punto de que su cuerpo explotase a causa de tanto deseo.

Su respiración jadeante era un estímulo para continuar dado el sensual erotismo de los gemidos que lo acompañaban. Finalmente, y como había supuesto, Hermione acabó por alcanzar su clímax pero de una manera brutal porque, como parecía haber decidido Draco, no se detenía por haberla hecho llegar a su orgasmos si no que continuaba haciéndola llegar hasta que ya no le quedaban ni fuerzas para resistir semejantes oleadas de placer.

Respiraba de manera muy forzada pero tratando de recuperar el control, algo que no se le antojaba muy sencillo debido a que Draco la llevó en brazos hasta la cama, en donde la posó con gran cuidado, y empezó a desvestirla. Por una vez que Hermione habría preferido el que usase la magia para que se deshiciera de su ropa, va Draco y elije el desvestirla por sus propias manos. _¿Realmente esperabas que dejara pasar la oportunidad de ponerte las manos encima, y más si hablamos sobre tu cuerpo desnudo, Hermione?_ Claro que, por mucho que dijera, o pensase, ella tampoco es que se estuviera quejando, realmente, por ello.

Ni fuerzas tenía para mantener los ojos abiertos y, aunque ya le había visto desnudarla en otras ocasiones, era algo de lo que nunca llegaría a aburrirse de ver. Aún así, el sentir como sus manos la desvestían, como rozaban su piel caliente y todo a oscuras, también le resultaba increíblemente excitante.

Todas estas sensaciones la hacían pensar si realmente era capaz de ser tan sexualmente activa, o pasiva en este caso, o si era porque se trataba de Draco. Puesto que todos sus encuentros pasados, en comparación, era como si no existieran.

Un simple hechizo, ¿no estamos en un mundo mágico?, habría facilitado todo. Tanto el deshacerse de sus ropas como el _asearla_ pero parecía ser que Draco estaba en plan "_hágalo usted mismo_" y, tras haberla desnudado, ahora estaba dedicando toda su atención a _limpiarle_ la humedad de su sexo, y que se deslizó por sus muslos. ¿Alguien había dicho algo de hacerlo por uno mismo? Se supone que es una expresión que acompaña a la de "_con sus propias manos_" pero parecía ser que Draco había decidido ser más él y cambió la parte de sus manos por su boca y lengua.

En verdad Hermione no estaba tan segura de que, de esta manera, fuera a limpiarle el sexo si no que empeoraría toda la situación porque, primero, aún estaba demasiado sensible en esa zona de su cuerpo y, segundo, a un paso de sus orgasmos múltiples.

_¿Y no piensas que, precisamente, es eso lo que quiere lograr Draco?_

— — — — —

Hermione sentía como su mente se encontraba en un estado de absoluto mareo y vértigo que la impedía abandonar la cama en donde se encontraba acurrucada al lado de Draco. No que realmente quisiera salir de la cama si no que se encontraba incapacitada para hacerlo si tuviera que hacerlo, por algún extraño y desconocido motivo como que, en realidad, si quisiera acabar con ella a base de sexo. _Aunque, como había dicho el propio Draco, de algo hay que morirse y nada mejor que hacerlo a manos, labios, lengua y, por supuesto, pene de este maldito Malfoy._

—¿Qué tal te ha ido en la fiesta, Hermione?— le preguntó Draco mientras le pasaba la yema de un par de dedos por el brazo de Hermione logrando ponerle la carne de gallina debido a la excitación que no parecía querer abandonarla.

—No debería tener que recordarte que no fui de fiesta, Draco. Era una misión para recabar una importante información para nosotros.

_Cierto, tenemos veinticinco años y problemas y no dieciséis… y problemas que decidimos ignorar durante un tiempo a base de un poco de sexo. Debí haber tenido el valor para confesarle todo esto a Hermione en esos momentos pero, no es ninguna novedad, que el valor para tomar decisiones que complicarían mi mundo fuera mi fuerte en esos días pasados._

—Te quiero, Hermione.

Aquellas palabras, aunque susurradas, fueron dichas con absoluta franqueza y de corazón, por lo menos así las sintió Hermione que se quedó helada al escucharlas rozándole la oreja con su aliento. No era la primera vez que se lo decía pero, a pesar de ello, parecía ser que siempre lograrían hacerla sentir sorprendida por ellas. Porque ella también se sentía igual con él y porque significaba, no solamente que habían madurado respecto a ciertos temas, si no que habían cambiado su futuro por haber sido capaces de ser sinceros el uno con el otro respecto a sus sentimientos.

—¿No será mi cuerpo lo que quieres, _Malfoy_?— cuando decidía usar ese tono de voz sensual se le hacía muy difícil a Draco el poder controlarse.

—Tu cuerpo lo deseo, _Granger_. Pero a ti te quiero, Hermione.

¿Qué más podría querer escuchar de su parte?

—Yo también te quiero, Draco— la sonrisa de sus labios iluminaban su delicado rostro.

—¿Solamente, _Granger_?— si pudiera verle a la cara estaba segura de que se encontraría con un mohín formado por sus labios ya que se podía escuchar en sus palabras.

No pudo evitar el reírse, y su reverberación pasó de su cuerpo al de Draco al cual se encontraba presionada con el suyo.

—No, _Malfoy_. También deseo todo tu cuerpo— logró decirle entre risas—. Y no cambies de tema, por muy bueno que este haya sido.

—Muy bien, Hermione. ¿Qué es lo que averiguaste?

Era increíble como Draco podía cambiar de actitud con semejante celeridad y pasar de broma y entre risas a mostrarse serio y, digamos, profesional.

—Primero, que nuestra presencia realmente ha colocado a la sala de los menesteres como nuestra propia dirección actual, a la que se debe sumar la de nuestras contrapartidas de este tiempo— Draco se controló para no meterse con ella debido a todo lo que dijo para, simplemente, confirmar que, con su presencia, ahora había otra dirección añadida a los expedientes de Draco **A**.**G**. y Hermione **A**.**M**. pero, por supuesto, no lo dijo. ¿Para qué armar jaleo tan pronto cuando aún Hermione no estaba recuperada para _enfrentarse_ a él de una manera más física?—. Por supuesto que bloqueé la dirección que se refiere a nosotros ligándola, precisamente, a nosotros dos para que nadie más pueda leerla. Y, segundo, que tengo la dirección de Marietta.

—Muy bien, entonces ahora…

—Antes de decidir qué hacer— le interrumpió Hermione volviéndose para quedar cara a cara con Draco—, me vas a explicar qué es lo que has estado haciendo y por qué, fuera lo que fuera, te hace llevar un parche.

—¿Es qué no me sienta bien el parche, _Granger_?

¿Sentarle bien? Si es que, a pesar de las circunstancias, desde que entró en la sala y le encontró llevándolo, su mente no ha dejado de bombardearla con todas esas portadas de novelas muggle de corte romántico acerca de piratas y voluptuosas doncellas en sus portadas. _Seguro que de hacer una línea de estos libros en el mundo mágico, con esas fotos móviles, serían un tremendo éxito._ Y sumándole a lo que estuvieron haciendo, o lo que Draco le estuvo haciendo, su mente les había otorgado los papeles protagonistas de su propia novela romántica, y con altas dosis de sexo incluidas en la historia. _Tal vez más tarde podamos practicar un poco de juego de rol…_

—Digamos que se _deja ver_, _Malfoy_.

Otra vez igual.

—¿Acabas de decir que "_se deja ver_", _Granger_?— Hermione recordó que esas mismas palabras habían abandonado su boca en el momento más inoportuno.

—No quería decir eso, Draco. Si no que…

—¿Has estado fantaseando conmigo como un pirata que te arrebata tu inocencia y virtud, Hermione?— _No puede ser, ¿tan sencilla de leer soy? Ni que fuera para niños menores de 10 años, por mucho que los temas a tratar fueran para mayores de 18_—. Es una pena para los demás, y una suerte para mí, que hayas ocultado esta faceta tuya hasta ahora, Hermione. Y pienso aprovecharme de ella— le susurró al oído haciéndola estremecerse ante las promesas de sus palabras.

_A este paso logrará que alcances orgasmos solamente hablándote, Hermione._

—¿Sigues tratando de cambiar de tema siempre que te hago alguna pregunta, Draco o realmente no puedes estarte quieto en un tema sin querer salta a otro? No respondas para cambiar otra vez pero si responde a mi pregunta previa.

—Tenía que ser fiel a la promesa que te hice, Hermione.

—Pero también tenías que ser fiel a ti mismo y lograr burlarla sin quebrantarla— adivinó Hermione. Para ella también resultaba increíblemente sencillo leer a Draco, o eso le parecía con ciertos temas. En cambio, con otros, el libro más complicado de leer de todos los que han caído en sus manos—. ¿Qué hiciste?

La verdad es que no tenía nada que ocultar.

—Está claro que debes conocer esas orejas extensibles marca Weasley. Pues esto no es muy diferente de ese _producto_ salvo por algunos detalles como que se usa una extensión de un ojo propio.

—Estás loco, y no me digas que no y que es algo muy seguro porque sé que este tipo de conjuros, sobre uno mismo, siempre entrañan riesgos.

—Todo entraña riesgos, Hermione. En este caso, si, es cierto que podía haberme quedado ciego o, simplemente, haber perdido el ojo directamente— lo que asustaba más a Hermione no eran las posibilidades si no la ligereza con que Draco las nombraba. Si sabía algo de Draco Malfoy era que no se arriesgaba sin tener la seguridad de salir bien parado—. Claro que esas posibilidades son para aquellos que no tienen ni idea de lo que hacen, _kitty_.

Sí, sutil referencia a su _problema con los gatos_ de segundo año. _¿Pero cómo es posible qué pueda saberlo?_ Estaba más que claro que, ni Harry o Ron le habrían dicho algo al respecto y ellos dos eran los únicos que sabían lo que le había sucedido… _en realidad no es del todo cierto, ¿verdad, Hermione?_

—Aparte de llorona, también una cotilla. Debería haberle puesto alguna cláusula de confidencialidad para que mantuviera la boca cerrada— dijo Hermione mientras pasaba un dedo por encima de la tira del parche.

—Me parece que estabas actuando bajo la premisa de que una acción semejante sea la que nos ha metido en todo este asunto, Hermione— sus palabras, ciertas, le sacaron un mohín deliciosamente dulce a la castaña.

—Si no saben mantener la boca cerrada se lo merecen— sentenció toda autoritaria—. Y, a todo esto, ¿qué se supone que estás viendo en estos momentos con ese _ojo_ tuyo si yo ya estoy aquí, de cuerpo presente?

La media sonrisa de Draco la hacía derretirse o, siendo más exactos, hacía que se humedeciera en una zona en concreto, mientras otras ardían de deseo.

—Oh, nada importante. Simplemente me encontré con un par de inocentes lesbianas de séptimo curso y las he seguido para ver como se lo montan entre ellas. No veas lo flexibles que son esas dos.

Hermione no sabía que fue lo que la molestó más, si el tono despreocupado de Draco hablando sobre cómo estaba invadiendo la _intimidad_, y nunca mejor dicho, de una pareja, o que estuviera viéndola mientras estaba con ella en la cama. Vale, le molestaba ambas acciones.

—¡Malfoy!— nunca una buena señal el que le llamara nuevamente por su apellido, y gritándoselo, por mucho que se hubiera sentado a horcajadas sobre él, sin una pieza de ropa encima de sus cuerpos. Realmente le hacía muy difícil el concentrarse de esta manera—. Deja de espiarlas, hurón pervertido— le gritaba mientras trataba de quitarle el parche del ojo, aunque él se defendía de sus ataques.

—Vamos, no es para tanto, _Granger_. Me parece que estás exagerando un poco por dejar que los celos hablen por ti.

Y el muy descarado se atrevía a decírselo sonriéndole pícaramente.

—Ni se te ocurra decir algo así mientras estás en completa erección, Malfoy. ¡Y no estoy celosa! ¡¿Por qué iba a estar celosa de que disfrutes viendo como se lo estoy montando dos tías? Ni que fuera porque a los tíos os gusta ver a dos chicas haciéndolo. Estáis obsesionados con las lesbianas.

—¿En serio? Pues a mí no me pasa— le replicó todo inocente aunque solamente sirvió para que el fuego de la mirada de Hermione alcanzara el punto de ebullición, en verdad esperaba que le fueran a explotar en cualquier momento.

—¡¿Ah no?— la mano de Hermione se movió como el rayo y le agarró el miembro a Draco—. ¿Y esto qué es entonces, Malfoy?

Por unos segundos Draco se quedó allí quieto sin apartar la vista de Hermione hasta que bajó la mirada a esa mano que le tenía agarrado su sexo y regresó a los ojos de Hermione con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Cómo crees que debería reaccionar estando contigo, Hermione? Y a eso debes añadirle el compartir una cama mientras ambos estamos completamente desnudos. Y, por cierto, lo de las lesbianas era mentira. Bueno, no que no me las encontrara por el pasillo si no el haberlas seguido para ver como se lo hacían entre ellas— le aclaró, aunque parecía que eso lo empeoraba en vez de arreglarlo.

—¿Entonces, esto es por mí?— le preguntó con cierta vacilación en su voz mientras movía su mano sobre aquella erección.

—¿Realmente me estás preguntando si me provocas una erección o si lo haces estando desnuda y con mi pene en tu mano, Hermione?

Por un momento, al ver como se ruborizaban aquellas mejillas suyas, y se agachaba para acercar sus labios a los suyos, Draco pensó que las dudas de Hermione habían pasado. Dejo de pensarlo cuando se echó hacia atrás.

—¡Te gusta ver a dos chicas haciéndolo entre ellas!— no se trataba de una pregunta si no una severa afirmación.

—¿Solamente a dos?— preguntó todo inocente. Por supuesto que Hermione no se lo tomó a broma—. Está bien, está bien. Era broma, Hermione. Vamos, no me seas hipócrita y me niegues que no te gusta ver a dos… el mismo caso cambiando el género de los mismos.

Vale, ahí la había pillado pero no era lo mismo.

—Vosotros siempre estáis pensando en sexo, Draco— por lo menos había vuelto a su nombre—. Y eso de las lesbianas es un fetiche para todos los tíos.

—Bueno, en mi caso debo decir que me pone mucho más pensar en varias Hermione haciéndolo que todas las chicas buenas del mundo en plena orgía— Hermione no sabía si el rubor era por lo de la orgía o por pensar en ella haciéndolo consigo misma. No que no lo hubiera hecho antes pero, lo dicho por Draco, era llevar muy lejos la masturbación—. Y no tengo ninguna predilección por ver lesbianas. ¿Me excita verlas? Pues si. Pero no tiene nada que ver con que sean lesbianas. Simplemente es que me gustan las mujeres y ellas son, no obstante, dos mujeres. Las veo de manera individual por mucho que lo estén haciendo entre ellas.

_¿Y me pregunto cómo llegamos a este tema sobre las lesbianas? Ah, si. Por culpa de Draco y su parche pirata. Un momento. Si el parche lo necesita para ver con su otro ojo, ¿cómo hace para verme aquí a ciegas?_

—Quítate el parche, Draco.

—Por supuesto, total ya acabó hace un rato. El efecto del conjuro, me estaba refiriendo al conjuro, Hermione— tuvo que aclarar al ver como crecía la posibilidad de un nuevo enfrentamiento con Hermione—. Además de que, para poder ver con ese _ojo_, debería llevar el parche cubriendo el otro— le dijo mientras se lo quitaba y, antes de que pudiera impedírselo, se lo pusiera a Hermione cubriéndole el ojo derecho—. Pues si que te sienta muy bien.

Y por la manera en que le palpitaba su miembro en la mano de Hermione estaba segura de que no le mentía al respecto. Claro que ella no era nadie para hablar debido a que le excitaba tanto verle a él con el parche como siendo ella la que lo llevaba tomando el puesto de pirata.

—No te ves muy inocente, _Malfoy_. Pero el papel de joven de alta sociedad al que pueda pervertir con la promesa de aventuras y sexo en alta mar podría ser perfecto para ti— la maliciosa sonrisa de Hermione auguraba la llegada de buenos momentos.

—¿Y sobre esa dirección que fuiste a buscar?— preguntó Draco inocentemente.

—Hasta mañana no podemos hacer nada al respecto, Draco. Así que, ahora, como mi prisionero, voy a usarte como mi juguete sexual hasta que termine por romperte por el uso.

La sonrisa de Draco era pareja a la de Hermione.

—No oirás ninguna queja por mi parte, _Granger_.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que no te importa el que solamente sea yo la que vaya a tener sus orgasmos porque no te dejaré tener ni la sombra de uno, _Malfoy_.

La sonrisa de Draco se evaporó al instante. Aunque, no así, su erección.

—Me suplicarás que te deje correrte, Draco— le susurró Hermione de tal manera que no quedaba rastro de la inocente muchacha de la Casa de Gryffindor.

_Ni la más Slytherin ha sido tan Slytherin como lo está siendo Hermione._

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará  
— — — — — — — — — —**

Tantas vueltas para, únicamente, conseguir una dirección hahahaha y además de tener que esperar al día siguiente para poder hacer algo con ella… con la dirección, por supuesto ¿qué estabais pensando? ;P

¿Y alguien se acordaba de las bragas perdidas de Hermione? Por supuesto que Draco si pero, por haberlas sacado, se ha quedado sin ellas… ¿hasta que consiga otras? Hehehe me parece que Hermione tendrá más cuidado con donde deje sus bragas a partir de ahora y en adelante -.-U

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

Debéis de saber que tardáis más tiempo leyendo los capítulos que dejando algún **REVIEW** al respecto y, por ellos mismo, dar las gracias por usar un **poquito** de su tiempo para dejarme alguno a…

**Luna-Maga.  
BeatrixMalfoy.  
GabeLogan.  
Ginegine.  
Sakuri9.  
**

Cada vez menos **REVIEWS**… el tiempo es escaso para muchos pero os agradecería unas palabras.

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos** de:

¿NADIE? xDDD mejor reír que T.T

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

**Marine-Granger-NOA  
Podarcis.****  
YourPerfctDream.  
**

Y, ya sabéis, aquí siempre esperando a saber de vuestras opiniones y lo que queráis decirme en vuestros…

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Por cierto que, si os pasáis por **Brown and Grey**, dejad también algún **REVIEW** que se hace extraño el que la historia guste, tenga más favoritos, que **REVIEWS**. ¿O es el final tan abrupto que os causa malestar?

Nos leemos.^^


	24. Chapter 23

**Nexus**

Fue una noche muy especial, e intensa a rabiar, en donde Hermione disfrutó como nunca llevando el mando de la situación. Nada que ver con la sensación que tenía cuando se refería a dirigir una investigación o explicando alguna lección. No, nada que ver con eso. El llevar el mando y el control durante el sexo otorgaba un poder que no se podía comparar con nada más y, durante esta noche pasada, dicho poder perteneció a Hermione y disfrutó mucho teniéndolo. Tanto que repetiría la experiencia más a menudo de lo que podía haber pensado en un principio. Aunque, para no abusar, lo compartiría con Draco porque también la excitaba en demasía el ser la parte sumisa de la pareja.

_¿Puedo echarle la culpa a Draco o, simplemente, despertó todo esto que estaba en mí desde un principio?_

Era algo en lo que pensar para cuando regresara a su tiempo pero, de algo si estaba segura, ya no podría volver a ser la misma de antes. Eso era algo imposible después de lo vivido, y sentido, al lado de Draco. _Y con él dentro de ti, Hermione._ Ha cambiado y ella estaba más que segura de que había sido para mejor porque, _¿cómo todo esto puede haber sido algo malo?_ Y no era solamente por el sexo si no por ellos dos juntos.

_Juntos._

Hermione volvió su mirada hacia aquel con el que estaba compartiendo la cama y le fue incapaz de suprimir una sonrisa cargada de felicidad ante la visión de un sereno, y tranquilo, _sin olvidarse lo de terriblemente atractivo_, Draco. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que aquel pequeño déspota se pudiera haber transformado en una persona de verdad?

_Mi propio Pinocho pero sin la parte esa de que por mentir le crece… bueno, si que algo le crece, y de qué manera, pero no es por mentir y, definitivamente, no es su nariz._

Tras darle un suave beso en sus labios, entreabiertos ligeramente, y que eran capaces de llevarla al éxtasis de tantas maneras diferentes, Hermione se dispuso a salir de la cama. Debió haber supuesto que eso era algo imposible de hacer teniéndole a él a su lado.

—¿Dónde piensas que vas, pussycat?— le preguntó cogiéndola de la muñeca y, aunque no tiró de ella para atrás, si le impidió el moverse.

—Demasiados estudios muggles has tenido tú, Draco.

Era cierto pero los hizo con estudios de campo, lo que le valió muchos malentendidos y situaciones que, afortunadamente, solamente él conocería.

—Muy bien, rehago mi pregunta, ¿dónde piensas que vas, pussy?

Aquí Hermione le dio una fuerte cachetada en la mano que la tenía sujeta, logrando liberarse y poder saltar de la cama y poner cierta distancia de las manos, y el resto del cuerpo, de Draco.

—Mejor no vayas por ahí, mister hurón, porque la tendremos, y no la parte divertida— le advirtió muy seriamente. Aunque tanto que no pudieron aguantar que surgiera una sonrisa en sus rostros—. Y, contestando a tu pregunta, voy a ducharme porque hoy tenemos que averiguar si Marietta es la culpable de toda la situación en la que estamos envueltos.

—¿Y pensabas ir sin mí, _Granger_?— preguntó con un no creíble sentimiento de dolor por su actitud.

—Por supuesto que si, _Malfoy_. He dicho que quiero ducharme y ambos sabemos que no podría hacerlo si tú me acompañaras.

—Bueno, en verdad si que _podrías hacerlo_, Hermione— eran en estos momentos en que el tono de voz de Draco era un arma demasiado poderosa y Hermione se veía como la víctima de los cantos de sirena. De las mitológicas, no de las reales. Este pensamiento, el imaginar a Draco como una sirena, un sireno, logró romper el _hechizo_ de la voz de Draco y hacerla reírse mientras se dirigía al baño dejándolo solo en la cama y con una gran confusión acerca de lo que acababa de suceder—. ¿Y ahora qué te hace tanta gracia, _Granger_?

Hermione se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y, dejando únicamente su rostro visible, le respondió con ese brillo travieso en sus dulces, y peligrosos, ojos.

—Créeme cuando te digo que no querrás saberlo, Draco.

Y con esto cerró la puerta luego de guiñarle un ojo.

—Hay veces en que no hay quien la comprenda… y creo que resultará imposible el lograrlo algún día— se dijo Draco mientras cerraba los ojos tumbado o, mejor dicho, desparramado sobre la cama—. Hermione Jane Granger, misterio de la naturaleza.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, y dudando de si valía la pena sufrir el dolor para realizar una vez el conjuro y así poder echar un vistazo a Hermione en la ducha, se dio cuenta de que ella no le había dicho nada relevante. Vale que si sabía la dirección de Marietta pero no le dijo cuál es y eso, para Draco, no sonaba nada bien.

_¿Qué ocultas, Hermione? Porque, de ser igual de importante como ese cuerpo que protegías bajo esas ropas tan poco favorecedoras, me pregunto el por qué no decírmelo._

Marietta, cuando Draco se pone a pensar lo hace de verdad, es de sangre pura y, por tanto, hay muchas posibilidades de que viva en el mundo mágico pero, si Hermione no le ha dicho la dirección, ¿es posible que se hubiera mudado al mundo muggle? Sería una buena manera para preparar toda esta venganza sin llamar la atención. Ella o su posible novio, contratado, o marido con altas capacidades mágicas. ¿Tal vez un mago renegado, _o un mortífago renegado_?

Seguramente estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas para algo que no debía ser muy importante puesto que, si no le dijo nada, es principalmente por su propia culpa, por haber sacado las bragas de Hermione a primer plano, y por _disfrutar_ con Hermione.

Claro que, de tener que ir al mundo muggle, tendrían algunas dificultades puesto que, lo más normal, es que se pongan protecciones alrededor de la casa. Protecciones que no podrían cruzar sin hacer algo de _ruido_ y, como consecuencia, llamar una no buscada atención. _En el mundo mágico tampoco es que nos fuera ir mejor porque aquí también se ponen protecciones, genio._ Claro que el romperlas, con tanta magia en el ambiente, podría tratarse de cubrir su rastro.

_Aunque todo sería mucho más sencillo de no tener que cubrir ningún rastro._

—Y cómo no sea la culpable después de todo esto… deseará haberlo sido.

—¿De qué estás hablando ahora, Draco?— la voz de Hermione hizo que Draco abriera los ojos y los volviera hacia la puerta que la ocultó de ellos. Y allí estaba en todo su espléndida desnudez, salvo por una escueta toalla. _El que inventó las toallas deberían encerrarlo_—. ¿O debería decir "de quién estás hablando"? Céntrate, Draco. ¡Pero no en mí!— le aclaró ruborizada ante el descaro con que Draco observaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Piensas vestirte aquí?— le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, no veo por qué no podría hacerlo, Draco— le respondió con una sonrisa semejante a la de él antes de señalar con el pulgar detrás de ella—. Tu turno para ducharte.

La alegría del rostro de Draco se esfumó al instante.

—¿Y no piensas ayudarme a lavarme la espalda, Hermione?— le preguntó inocentemente, o todo lo inocente que pudiera sonar Draco mientras alimentaba la posibilidad de estar en la ducha junto a una desnuda Hermione.

—No seas crío, _Malfoy_. Y date prisa que quiero terminar con todo este asunto de Marietta hoy mismo. Por cierto, espero que no me hayas dejado sin bragas— le advirtió con una mirada calculadora.

—Pero si no llevas por tu propia mano— le recordó Draco.

—¡Me refiero para poder ponerlas al vestirme!

—Lo haces sonar como si tuviera algún tipo de fetiche por tus bragas, _Granger_.

—¿Y cómo le dirías al hecho de robármelas?

—No las robé. Te las dejaste olvidadas y tuve el cuidado de guardártelas. Además de que me gustan más cuando las llevas puestas,… o cuando te las quito— añadió maliciosamente antes de desaparecer en el baño, no literalmente hablando.

Hermione soltó un suspiro de resignación. No podía esperarse nada diferente viniendo de Draco Malfoy, y ella, en realidad, estaba contenta por ello. Y porque, al abrir el cajón de su ropa interior, no estuviera vacía aunque, en cambio… _¿por qué tienen que ser conjuntos de lencería tan atrevidos y sugerentes? Es que no hay unas simples bragas. Todo es lencería fina, de encajes y… muy reveladora, demasiado reveladora._ Claro que, como no tenía ninguna intención de ir sin bragas, por lo menos poner algo de trabajo, aunque parecía ser que le encantaba el realizarlo a Draco, para poder descubrirle su intimidad.

—Oi, Hermione, por cierto, ¿en qué mundo está la dirección esa?

Hermione se quedó paralizada al escuchar la pregunta de Draco, pero no por el contenido de la pregunta si no porque se la realizó justo en el momento en que se estaba poniendo la braga y se encontraba en una postura bastante _reveladora_ desde donde estaba Draco.

—¡En el mundo mágico con conexión al muggle!— le gritó al tiempo que, con un rápido movimiento, terminaba de ponerse las bragas. Volviéndose hacia Draco le señaló acusadoramente con su dedo índice que le temblaba—. ¡Lo has hecho a propósito, Malfoy!

—En parte— admitió con total libertad—. Pero es cierto que se me había olvidado preguntarte sobre la dirección. Supongo que me tenías atrapado con las beldades curvas de tu cuerpo.

—¡Entra ahí y dúchate de una vez, Malfoy!

—¿Ves? Acabaría antes si me ayudaras— le recordó con tono condescendiente.

La mirada de Hermione se estaba afilando peligrosamente.

—Si entro ahí te dejaré escaldado, _Malfoy_— le avisó de las posibilidades mientras se acercaba pisando fuerte.

—Y ya te dije que me gusta cuando te pones agresiva, _Granger_— y su sonrisa dejaba claro que hablaba en serio.

—¡Dúchate!— con un gesto de la mano le empujó al interior del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Su respiración estaba agitada tanto por la irritación como por las ganas de seguir el consejo de las palabras de Draco—. Si fuera por él nunca dejaríamos de estar haciéndolo— aunque, una parte de ella, no veía el mal que podría haber en ello.

Debería darle una lección llevando una simple conjunto de ropa interior básico pero, ¿por qué para _castigarle_ tendría que _sufrir_ ella? Tal vez, con un poco de esfuerzo y autocontrol, podría mantenerse alejada de Draco, principalmente de su cuerpo, dejándole en ayunas para que aprenda a no jugar con ella, cuando no se trata de un juego en el que ambos disfruten.

En ese momento, ¿pero cuánto tiempo ha estado perdida en sus propios pensamientos?, Draco salió del baño y lo hizo, para disfrute, y mortificación, por culpa de su última línea de pensamientos, de Hermione al hacerlo completamente desnudo y aún no del todo seco. Lo que hacía que la mirada de Hermione siguiera el camino de varias de aquellas, inteligentes, gotas de agua que si sabían por dónde se debe recorrer el cuerpo de Draco.

_Vale, olvídate de cualquier posibilidad de ayuno sexual porque sabes muy bien que te será imposible el mantenerte lejos de Draco._

—¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?

Hermione se quedó sin aliento ante la pregunta de Draco, y por sus implicaciones.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo?— suerte que sabe disimular tan bien cuando la cogen a contrapié—. ¿Qué cómo vamos a hacer qué?

Una sonrisa fue creciendo en el rostro de Draco a la par que la inconfortable sensación de haber perdido una guerra sin que haya empezado la lucha por parte de Hermione.

—¿Tú qué crees, Hermione?— le preguntó con tono sugerente mientras aproxima su cuerpo desnudo hacia el vestido de ella. Demasiada ropa puesta era lo que pensaba Hermione—. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para entrar en esa casa? De seguro que tendrá protecciones y su red flu más de lo mismo. Es más, si resulta ser la culpable de todo no creo que, precisamente, ninguno de nosotros dos tenga una invitación en toda regla para entrar en la casa— Draco se fijó que, aunque Hermione parecía estar atendiendo a sus palabras, su mirada estaba centrada, vale qué en él pero, en su cuerpo de una manera bastante deseable—. A no ser que lo que realmente quiera es que nosotros dos fuéramos a su casa para poder hacer un trío con ella y poder demostrar que, por mucho que la hubieras desfigurado, puede tener a quién quiera.

Necesitó varios segundos para que Hermione desviara su atención del cuerpo de Draco a sus palabras.

—¡¿QUÉ? O, por Merlín, espero que estés bromeando porque, ni así, tiene gracia lo que has dicho, Draco.

—Pues claro que era una broma— le dijo todo condescendiente mientras empezaba, para decepción de Hermione, a vestirse—. Conozco mejores candidatas para que hagamos un trío— Draco esquivó lo que parecía ser, simplemente, un objeto para ser arrojado en este tipo de situaciones. Eso de que la sala de los menesteres te ofrece todo lo que necesitas no tiene límite—. Bromeaba, Hermione. Por favor, si se veía a kilómetros que estaba bromeando a la misma distancia en la que tú estabas disfrutando viéndome desnudo.

—Desayunemos.

Y el desayuno pasó con tranquilidad, y ninguna indirecta a nada de lo sucedido o alguna referencia sexual entre ellos, o con cualquier otra persona. Tampoco estuvieron hablando de lo que harían con la información sobre la dirección de Marietta si no que, simplemente, estuvieron desayunando juntos y haciendo algún comentario acerca de otros desayunos que no compartieron, si no que lo hicieron con otros, o con los que si pero junto a cientos de alumnos más en el Gran Comedor.

—¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?— repitió Draco su pregunta previa pero, en esta ocasión no alteró de la misma manera a Hermione que se estaba cepillando los dientes—. Y, sobre otra cosa, ¿sabes qué hay pociones para limpiar la boca? bueno, eres Hermione por lo que es lógico que lo sepas y, entonces, la pregunta sería por qué no las utilizas.

Hermione continuó limpiándose los dientes hasta que se enjuagó la boca.

—Primero, iremos al Ministerio. Y, segundo, claro que conozco esas pociones y si que las utilizo pero también me gusta el limpiarme los dientes a la antigua usanza… muggle— aclaró Hermione antes de continuar cepillándose los dientes.

—No creo que lo hagas cuando estás falta de tiempo— le pinchó Draco acertando de pleno en su suposición—. E, ¿ir al Ministerio?

—Como bien dijiste es de suponer que tendrá su casa protegida y su red flu pero desde la sexta planta, en la Dirección de la Red Flu, podríamos obtener un acceso a la casa de Marietta.

—Un momento— Hermione, finalmente, se estaba enjuagando la boca con la susodicha poción para limpiarse los dientes y boca—. Si vamos a ir al Ministerio, ¿para qué hemos perdido el tiempo en buscar la dirección de la Marietta esa si podríamos haber ido a la segunda planta e ir al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y ver ahí su dirección ya que poseen esa información— dijo Draco mientras seguía a Hermione fuera del baño.

—Cierto, pero si, en vez de usar la Red Flu, buscamos cuales son las defensas utilizadas por Marietta que estarán en el Cuartel General de los Aurores, no creo que te guste la idea de estar demasiado tiempo en el Ministerio. Y menos realizando una acción que puede considerarse, a todas luces, ilegal.

Pero que Hermione estaba proponiendo sin ningún remordimiento o duda. Era cierto que los sucesos de la Segunda Guerra habían cambiado a la gente aunque, en el caso de Hermione, fue más el crecer con la amistad de Harry y Ron. Los mayores ignorantes de las reglas y deberes.

—¿No será un problema el que Hermione **A**.**M**. se encuentre también en el Ministerio?

—No, porque estará en su puesto en la quinta planta durante toda su jornada laboral— Draco no pudo evitar el rodar los ojos ante tamaña descripción de un día habitual de Hermione en su trabajo.

—Todo trabajo y nada de diversión hacen a Hermione picajosa por un buen revolcón.

Hermione ignoró las palabras de Draco, por muy ciertas que estas fueran, y se centró en asuntos más acuciantes. Además de que nada podía hacer al respecto con Hermione **A**.**M**. porque esto ya había pasado, y no se debe manipular sucesos porque pueden desencadenar terribles consecuencias futuras. O sea, en el presente de Hermione. Lo que quiere decir que a si misma, en estos mismos momentos.

—¿Y qué hay de Malfoy **A**.**G**.?

La pregunta de Hermione era esperada pero obtuvo una extraña mirada por parte de Draco que hizo desaparecer apenas hubo surgido.

—No hay que preocuparse por él— aquello hizo que sonaran ciertas alarmas que Hermione no tenía ningún conocimiento de poseerlas—. Está… ocupado con ciertos asuntos.

Fue como si una nube de tormenta, tempestad, hubiera pasado por delante de los ojos de Hermione. Aterrador durante el instante en que pasó y luego temiendo que pudiera regresar.

—¿Y qué fue ella, _truco_ o _trato_, Malfoy?— cada palabra de Hermione era un cuchillo más frío que el Infierno, la variante sin abrasadoras llamas, por supuesto, y cortaban profundo.

—No es eso, Hermione— el que hubiera usado su apellido no le pasó desapercibido a Draco—. No hay ninguna _ella_ en este asunto. Simplemente estará ocupado con ciertos temas durante unos días.

Estaba claro, no solo por el distanciamiento que proyectaba el rostro de Hermione, si no por su manera de hablar, que Hermione no estaba nada contenta con las respuestas, y comentarios, de Draco respecto a la ausencia de Draco **A**.**G**. en estos momentos.

—Claro— dijo escuetamente.

—Te has enfadado— no el mayor descubrimiento dada la actitud de Hermione.

—No, no lo estoy— replicó Hermione, si cabe, con más frialdad que antes.

Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo antinatural, y sobrehumano, para no rodar los ojos y terminar de cavar una tumba que no se merecía, por lo menos por esto último.

—Oh, por supuesto que no— dijo Draco todo sarcástico. ¿Qué? No podía evitarlo. Seguía siendo Draco Malfoy—. Por eso me hablas de peor manera que cuando me despreciabas en Hogwarts, ¿o es qué pensabas que hacía demasiado calor aquí que debías usar un tono más glacial para enfriarlo?

—Me da igual lo que hayas hecho con alguna de tus golfas.

—Es cierto, no estás enfadada— dijo Draco ganándose una mirada letal por parte de la castaña.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, Hermione le cogió una mano a Draco y se la puso sobre su pecho derecho y empezó a sobárselo sin apartar su mirada de la de él.

—¿Ves? No estoy enfadada.

Draco no sabía que le gustaba menos, el que le hablase de manera seria, fría, o de una manera demasiado alegre, chispeante. Cuando le liberó la mano, de algún modo desafortunadamente, Draco aprovechó para ser él quien atrapara las de Hermione mientras la llevó arrastrándola, o empujándola, contra una pared.

—No, claro que no, Hermione. Porque tú, habitualmente, te metes mano usando las mías propias— el sarcasmo, una vez sale, es difícil volverlo a guardar.

—Suéltame, Malfoy.

La verdad es que ambos sabían que no necesitaba pedírselo, no ahora que podía lanzarlo a través del cuarto con un simple pensamiento, por lo que quedaba claro que, a pesar de todo, Hermione trataba de controlarse y sabía que estaba exagerando con su actitud. Eso o se le había olvidado y pronto Draco recibiría una lección de vuelo sin escoba.

—No.

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera responder a tamaña réplica por parte de Draco, este la besó impidiéndole decir ni una sola palabra. Estaba claro que no estaba para estas cosas cuando trataba de cortar el beso, por muy bueno que este estuviera siendo pero no lo lograba. Y con sus brazos atrapados, y su cuerpo bajo el de Draco, tampoco podía ayudarse con él.

—No hay ninguna _golfa_, Granger— le aseguró al interrumpir el beso.

—¡Suéltame, Malfoy!

—Antes debes volver a ser tú misma, Hermione.

La verdad era que si Hermione pusiera en hechizos lo que sus ojos reflejaban, no quedaría nada por parte de Draco que pudiera dar fe de su existencia.

—Soy yo misma, Malfoy— pero no pudo evitar el preguntar—. ¿Y si no es una de tus _golfas_, de qué se trata?

—No es nada importante— mentira.

Hermione redobló sus esfuerzos por tratar de liberarse y Draco para besarla y dejarla sin aliento. Además de que le apartó las piernas lo suficiente para entrelazar sus piernas. A pesar de todo el origen de la situación, estaban besándose y eso era algo que ninguno de los dos podía llegar a controlar del todo.

—¿Qué es?— preguntó Hermione cuando los labios de Draco abandonaron los de ella y se pusieron a besar la línea de su mandíbula bajando luego por su cuello.

—Lo mantendrá ocupado— le dijo mientras besaba el cuello de Hermione, y que esta, alzando la cabeza, le dio mejor acceso.

—¿… por qué no me lo quieres decir…?— y que del tono de Hermione desapareciera toda su peligrosidad y fuera intercambiada por pena destrozaba a Draco.

Beso a beso fue deteniéndose hasta que apoyó la frente justo sobre los pechos de Hermione. Estaba claro lo que pasará.

—No pararás hasta que te lo diga, ¿verdad?

—No— dijo Hermione tras una pausa de varios segundos—. Si no quieres decírmelo, no tienes por qué decírmelo.

¿Cómo poder luchar contra semejante argumento? Y más cuando ella le cogió la cabeza abrazándole, ¿cuándo le había liberado los brazos?

—Jamás escucharé el final de ello… me tendrás cogido para siempre…

—¿No quieres que te tenga?— preguntó Hermione confundida.

—No de esa manera, Hermione. Es… ¡Merlín! Prométeme que lo dejarás pasar y que no sacarás el tema nunca y con nadie. Ni conmigo, ni siquiera contigo misma.

Hermione se apartó para poder verle a los ojos.

—Lo prometo.

Sabía que era una mala idea pero qué otra salida le quedaba.

—Muy bien…

Draco empezó a explicarle los motivos por los cuales Draco **A**.**G**. no haría ninguna aparición sorpresa por el Ministerio. Podía verse en el rostro de Hermione la reacción a sus palabras, como se soltó de Draco y retrocedió unos pasos con gesto incrédulo en su rostro hasta que fue cambiando…

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará  
**— — — — — — — — — —

En verdad habían ido a Hogwarts para tener un lugar en dónde quedarse mientras sigan fuera de tiempo, lo de la dirección surgió luego. Y ahora tendrán que ir al Ministerio pero sin tantos problemas como tuvieron en la búsqueda del guardapelo de Slytherin, principalmente porque no tenía por qué ir con demasiadas precauciones, salvo por el hecho de que habrá dos Hermione en el edificio. Suerte de que no habrá dos Draco pero, ¿por qué no estará Draco **A**.**G**.? Por la reacción de Hermione… hehehehe Si, me gusta ponerlos en el límite de lo inimaginable.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

No puedo decir nada más que: Muchísimas gracias por los **REVIEWS** recibidos por parte de…

**Luna-maga.  
Beautifly92.  
Sakuri9.  
****Sophia76.  
****Sabaana.  
Malfoy19dani.  
GabeLogan.  
Ginegine.**y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos** de:

**GinWindenham.  
Malfoy19dani.  
**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

**Malfoy19dani.  
**

Agradecido por comprobar que la historia no está siendo olvidada por vosotros aunque, espero, si habéis _perdido_ el tiempo leyéndola, podéis **disfrutar** escribiendo vuestras opiniones y comentarios al respecto en algunos…

**REVIEWS.****  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	25. Chapter 24

**Nexus**

… retrocedió unos pasos con gesto incrédulo en su rostro hasta que fue cambiando… hasta dar forma a una sonrisa tan amplia que Draco temió que fuera a desgarrársele el rostro. Aunque, en su opinión, se lo tendría más que bien merecido y más cuando se puso a reír como si no hubiera un mañana, por mucho de que si lo sabían, puesto que ellos procedían de varios días en el futuro.

—Eso, ahora solamente falta que te lo hagas encima como punto final a esta absurda situación, Hermione— le acusó Draco con gesto serio, y que se oponía al más que alegre de Hermione.

Allí se quedó de pie con los brazos cruzados esperando a que Hermione diera por terminado su hilarante reacción claro que, viéndole con semejante postura, y tratando de mostrarse impertérrito y todo sereno, no hacía si no aumentar las risas de Hermione.

Finalmente, y con la sospecha de que era porque le dolía de manera que le impedía el poder seguir riéndose, Hermione se tranquilizó del todo y se puso en pie nuevamente. Una mujer adulta retorciéndose de la risa por el suelo no era una imagen que uno achacaría a Hermione Granger.

—¿Acabaste?— le preguntó con esa seriedad tan habitual de Draco que hacía tiempo que no era dirigida a Hermione.

—No.

Y era cierto, pero no en el sentido de no haber acabado de reírse si no de reaccionar a la confesión de Draco. Porque, a pesar de ser una confesión, no solamente fueron palabras, como ocurrió en el pasado con otra persona, si no que describían un hecho de lo más sorprendente, y muy difícil de creer viniendo de quién venía.

Hermione le atrapó el rostro entre sus manos y le besó. O, más bien, habría que decir que le devoró la boca a besos. Una situación de cambios extremos pero que Draco no dejó pasar para poder disfrutar nuevamente de los besos de Hermione. Besos compartidos y no forzados a sentirlos.

Cuando separaron los labios Hermione aún tenía esa sonrisa y, parece ser, debía de ser contagiosa porque el propio Draco llevaba la suya propia aunque con un tono algo acusador que le hacía más gracia a Hermione.

—Por favor, Draco.

—Claro, ahora soy otra vez Draco, ¿verdad? Lo has prometido Hermione y tendrás que cumplir con tu palabra.

No podía creer que tuviera algo tan grande entre manos, _y sin hablar de sexo_, y no poder decírselo a nadie. Aunque le gustaba la idea de ser la única poseedora de semejante información, tampoco le haría ningún mal si pudiera contárselo a alguien. Concretamente a ciertas personas.

—No es justo, ¿cómo iba a saber yo qué se trataba de algo así? Ante algo tan grande no deberían valer las promesas, Draco— protestó Hermione infantilmente.

—Pues se supone que es cuando se trata de cosas importantes cuando estas promesas tienen todo su valor, Hermione.

Que poco le gustaba cuando tenía razón.

—¡Quiero verlo!— dijo toda decidida para encontrarse con el rostro de incredulidad de Draco—. Si no puedo decir nada, quiero verlo.

—Harías más mal que bien de hacerlo, Hermione. Ya sabes cual es la opinión que tienen sobre ti. Además tampoco es que me pase por ahí todos los días si no que lo hago una vez al mes para comprobar los cambios, y avances.

—Pero no es justo. Yo soy quien inició todo para darles derechos.

—¿Y quieres estropearlo todo yendo allí? Me parece que no quieres ver el día en que logres su libertad, Hermione.

Aquello captó el interés de Hermione y, tras unos tensos segundos, empezó a reírse. Tanto de Draco como con Draco. Este no asimilaba muy bien eso de que se rían a expensas de él.

—¿Y ahora qué te sucede, Granger? Aunque, la verdad, no estoy muy seguro de querer saberlo.

—¿Realmente piensas que creo que veré el día en que los elfos domésticos sean libres? Oh, Draco. No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan optimista. Eres tan tierno que dan ganas de comerte enterito.

Por supuesto que Draco puso mala cara ante tal perspectiva.

—Si eso solamente es una expresión muggle, decir que sois de lo más turbio.

—No literalmente, bueno, sí pero solamente pensando en ti como un dulce y… mejor lo dejamos.

Algo en lo que Draco podía estar de acuerdo con Hermione.

—Muy bien y, volviendo al tema, ¿no piensas ver la marcha de la libertad de los elfos domésticos?

—¿La marcha? Sí, ¿pero el final en dónde todos sean libres? No. Como me dijiste, su cautiverio dura demasiado tiempo para que en una vida se logre erradicarlo pero espero que mis hijos, con mucha suerte, o mis nietos, puedan ver el final de esta lucha.

—¿Tu descendencia? Entonces deberíamos ponernos a ello, _Granger_.

Hermione lo detuvo con la palma de su mano.

—Tenemos que hacer, _Malfoy_. Y no podemos permitirnos una distracción, por muy agradable que esta pueda ser. Así que en marcha.

No solamente era la cuestión de investigar a Marietta, si no que Hermione, a pesar del tiempo compartido con Draco, aún se sorprendía cuando recibía este tipo de noticias. ¿Draco como padre de sus hijos? Una cosa era una relación y que esta incluyese sexo pero algo muy diferente era una relación de pareja con visos futuros teniendo hijos entre ellos. Lo malo, en verdad lo bueno, era que, si antes podía encontrar cientos de motivos por los que nunca podría estar cerca de Draco Malfoy, impensable lo de una relación, y menos física, ahora le costaba horrores solamente buscar una excusa coherente por la que no poder estar con él.

—Muy bien, Hermione. Muestra el camino que yo te sigo— le dijo sin apartar la vista del trasero de la castaña— sin perderte de vista.

—Pues procura no gastarme el culo, Draco. Lo necesito para sentarme.

—… entre otras cosas…— murmuró para oídos de Hermione.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a una puerta que, si Draco tenía bien su memoria, no se encontraba ahí la última vez que pasó la mirada por esa pared. Pero eso no le impidió el reconocerla puesto, ¿cómo le pudiera ser imposible el no hacerlo sabiendo a dónde llevaba? Solamente la vio en otra ocasión anterior a esta y fue durante una de los días más terribles que tuvo que sufrir, y espera haber sufrido, en su vida.

Tras la puerta se encontró con aquel camino que no tenía nada que envidiar al que tuvieron que recorrer para entrar en Hogwarts. ¿Lo malo de este? Que al final no se encontraba un paraíso de dulces y golosinas.

_Bueno, eso depende de cómo quieras describir esas voluptuosas curvas que se mueven delante de ti,_ se dijo Draco sin apartar la vista de Hermione que, a pesar de haberse ocultado bajo una capa y obligada capucha, aún dejaba entrever su femenino y deseable cuerpo. _Cuando todo esto acabe… tendrá que tomarse todas las vacaciones que ha dejado pasar porque no la dejaré salir del dormitorio por puro egoísmo de tenerla solamente para mí._

El trayecto fue realizado en silencio, cuanto menos tuvieran que respirar el viciado aire del túnel mejor, pero Hermione no era tan ingenua para no saber en dónde recaían las atenciones, y miradas, de Draco durante todo el camino. Por supuesto que no era algo que la molestase porque, siendo sinceros, sabía muy bien lo mal que llevaba Draco eso de ver y no poder tocar. Y en esta situación más que un placer a la vista, estaba segura que la visión de su cuerpo para Draco estaba resultando una dulce tortura, pero una tortura al fin y al cabo.

Finalmente llegaron al final del túnel y bajaron de un salto a suelo firme. Mientras Draco se dirigió a la puerta, Hermione se volvió para despedirse de la muchacha que se encontraba justo en el lugar de dónde habían salido ellos dos. El rostro amable y tranquilo de Ariana le ofreció su propia despedida a Hermione antes de dirigirle una mirada a Draco y volverse para ofrecerle una media sonrisa a Hermione más un guiño con el que le decía que sabía muy bien lo _cercanos_ que eran, a diferencia de la última vez que pasaron por aquí.

Hermione simplemente le ofreció una amplia sonrisa, un encogimiento de hombros quitándole importancia, y su inevitable rubor cubriendo sus mejillas antes de despedirse llevándose el índice a los labios para que le guardara el secreto.

—¿Habéis acabado con vuestras confidencias?

Negando con la cabeza y rodando los ojos, Hermione se acercó junto a Draco que había abierto la puerta y estaba echando un vistazo al exterior.

Ciertamente podía asegurarse que si algo no cambiaría a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, eso sería la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Lo malo es que, en realidad, si le vendría bien ciertos cambios puesto que se trata de un local lugubre, oscuro y de muy mala reputación, eso sin olvidar ese fuerte olor a cabras que parecía haberse introducido en cada poro del lugar. Claro que lo compensaba el que su dueño fuera Aberforth, el hermano de Albus Dumbledore.

Con total tranquilidad, pero con sus rostros ocultos por capuchas, Hermione y Draco cruzaron la puerta y pasaron por delante de la barra del bar. Aberforth no les hizo ni el menor caso, siguiendo limpiando, o eso parecía, uno de los tantos vasos sucios. Para sorpresa, y desgracia, de Hermione, Draco se detuvo en la barra.

_¿Y ahora qué? Hasta que logre meternos en un lío, mayor que en el que nos encontramos metidos ahora mismo, no parará. Aunque me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado ese galeón._

—Deberías hacer algo con este lugar— le dijo Draco dejándole un galeón sobre la barra. A Hermione le sorprendió mucho el no reconocer la voz del Slytherin— que está perdiendo su suciedad natural. Si sigue así, cuando menos te lo esperes, estarás haciéndole la competencia al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié.

—Pues deberíais salir de aquí antes de que vuestra presencia haga que vengan otras parejas— le espetó Aberforth con cierta dureza antes de volver sus ojos azules, tan semejantes a los de Albus, hacia Hermione—. Volver _a dónde pertenecéis_ cuanto antes.

A pesar de tener su rostro oculto por la capucha, Hermione le ofreció una amable sonrisa y un ligero asentimiento. Aunque también aquellas palabras le sentaron de manera extraña porque, escuchándolas con la información que poseían Draco y ella, era casi como si Aberfoth supiera que no estaban en su propio tiempo. ¿Podría ser eso posible? Vale que se trate del hermano de Dumbledore pero, aún así…

Draco se alejó, negando con la cabeza, mientras agarró a Hermione del brazo y se la llevó del local. Necesitaban un poco de aire fresco porque, de otra manera, se habrían desaparecido hasta el Ministerio en vez de mostrarse de esta manera. El ir encapuchados tampoco ayudaba mucho porque, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, era algo que seguía llamando la atención de la gente, aunque cambiasen el oscuro color de sus capas.

—Lo mejor será usar una chimenea para ir al Ministerio. Podríamos ir desde tu casa, Hermione.

—¿Y por qué no desde la tuya?— le replicó la muchacha.

—Porque en la mía nos podemos encontrar con alguien mientras que en la tuya no, _Hermione_.

Vale que era cierto pero lo decía de una manera como que el encontrarse con alguien, que no fuera ella misma, pudiera considerarse la noticia del siglo.

—Mejor usar una chimenea pública. Podíamos haberle pedido a Aberforth el usar la suya— últimamente se estaba percatando de que se le pasaban las cosas más obvias.

—Está inutilizada— le confesó Draco—. Bueno, no del todo. Pero solamente la puede utilizar él… y aquellos a los que les otorgaron un permiso. Seguramente tú podrías pero yo, en cambio…

—¿En serio? Si ahí atrás pareció que ambos fuerais los mejores amigos del mundo— ironizó Hermione—. Por cierto, ¿a qué vino todo eso? ¿Desde cuándo tienes ese trato con Aberforth?

—Yo no diría que amigos pero fue el único con quién hablé de lo sucedido. No para buscar su perdón o comprensión si no porque debía hablarlo.

Hermione no sabía que decir. El que Draco hubiera hablado de la muerte de Dumbledore con su mismísimo hermano, y que siguiera con vida, dejaba claro lo afectado que quedó por dicho suceso. Todos comprendían que Draco se encontró en una situación terrible y sin salida, por mucho que le ofreciera Dumbledore el unirse a su bando en sus últimos minutos.

—No sé que decir, Draco.

—Una novedad muy pocas veces vista— se burló Draco—. Es el pasado y estoy en paz con _él_. Ahora a lo que nos atañe. ¿Desde dónde iremos al Ministerio?

Aunque Hermione quería confirmación de que ese _él_ se refería a Dumbledore y no al pasado, las posibilidades de que Draco hubiera hablado con el retrato del antiguo director de Hogwarts la hacía pensar en tantas posibles conversaciones que casi le hacía dolerle la cabeza.

—Usaremos la chimenea que George tuvo que colocar en Sortilegios Weasley por mandato de su madre, y de Angelina. Eso si, procura no mostrar tu rostro porque no tendría ninguna excusa para que…— el rostro de Hermione, para miedo de Draco, se iluminó de una manera muy peligrosa— ¡tengo una idea!

A pesar de la cantidad de gente, la mayoría jóvenes, que había en la tienda, la puerta de Sortilegios Weasley estaba hechizada para avisar de la llegada de un nuevo cliente de manera que el sonido que se hacía al pasar por el umbral variaba según las intenciones de la persona. Así tenían una absoluta certeza de las intenciones de sus posibles, y no tan posibles, clientes.

Cuando pasó por el umbral emitió un sonido demasiado desagradable para ser reproducido, o descrito, pero que hizo reír a los presentes, ya que no era muy habitual el llegar a escucharlo porque, ¿quién podría entrar en esta tienda sin intención de comprar? En cambio, cuando fue el turno de su acompañante, casi podía asegurarse que sonaba como melodía celestial, el tintineo de galeones o los vítores del graderío. Por desgracia, la intención no es lo único que cuenta.

Hermione tenía la intención de colarse en el despacho de George para usar la chimenea pero su sentido común, en verdad el de supervivencia, le hizo desestimar semejante atrevimiento, intento de suicidio, porque nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a adentrarse en los dominios de los Weasley o, por lo menos, en los de George y Angelina Weasley. Por eso mismo fue hasta su antigua compañera de Hogwarts para pedirle el favor de usar la chimenea.

—¿Hermione?— a la susodicha le extrañó el tono de total incredulidad que puso Angelina, y no fue por la capucha puesto que se la había levantado al acercarse al mostrador—. No me entiendas mal pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Mejor que George no te vea porque se preguntará por qué no viniste ayer a la fiesta si dijiste que ibas a estar ocupada durante toda la semana.

Afortunadamente, dependiendo del punto de vista por donde lo mires, los años, y el pasar tanto tiempo con ciertos amigos, lograron que Hermione fuera mucho más creíble con sus mentiras. Esto no hizo si no recordar la que le dijo a Umbridge y que Draco no dudó en hacerle ver lo pésima mentirosa que era. Bueno, en su opinión el ser mala mentirosa tenía que ser un acierto y no un defecto.

—Y voy a estar ocupada durante mucho tiempo. Lo que pasa es que hubo una denuncia que versaba sobre una presencia extraña y fui a investigar para encontrarme con que, dicha _presencia_— Hermione acercó a Draco para que Angelina pudiera ver su rostro—, resultó ser alguien afectado por varios conjuros y, espero que no sea así…

—¿Productos Weasley?— trató de adivinar Angelina arrugando la nariz ante el desagradable aspecto que presentaba Draco. Ni en mil años podría llegar a averiguar su verdadera identidad—. Es cierto que en malas manos… pero colocamos avisos en cada producto y no solamente son escritos. Creo que George dijo que se basó en lo que hiciste en el año donde estuvo aquella desagradable mujer-sapo, con todo respeto a los sapos— Hermione sintió como se le subían los colores. Parecía ser que esa acción la perseguiría durante el resto de su vida—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione?

—Si, si, solamente me gustaría regresar pronto al Ministerio antes de que se percaten de que abandoné mi puesto por algo que no era de mi incumbencia.

—Por supuesto, puedes usar la chimenea del despacho pero, primero, asegúrate de que todas sus partes son del mismo color. No te gustaría saber lo que te pasaría al llegar a tu destino si no es así, Hermione— le advirtió Angelina muy seriamente—. No sé como a Molly no le dio un ataque. Supongo que, tras tantos años, estará como inmunizada ante esas situaciones.

—Muchas gracias, Angelina. Y lamento mucho que no pudiera ir a la fiesta.

—Esperando que ya hayas reservado las de Navidad para tu familia y amigos y no para tu trabajo— el tono, y la actitud, de Angelina le pareció muy semejante al de Molly. Lo que trajo una sonrisa a Hermione.

—Esos días seré toda vuestra— le aseguró antes de dirigirse al despacho. Una vez en su interior Draco trató de decir algo pero Hermione le tapó la boca, con parte de la capucha—. No digas nada mientras estemos aquí porque nunca se sabe quién puede estar escuchando… o algo peor.

Cualquiera, que no hubiera visto los resultados de los sortilegios Weasley, o vivido en sus propias carnes, habría pensado que Hermione estaba exagerando. Draco incluso sintió el puño de George, y eso no fue lo que más le dolió.

—Ministerio de Magia— gritó Hermione lanzando los polvos flú en la chimenea, luego de haberse asegurado que no hubiera nada de distinto color en ella.

El viaje no duró mucho, estaba claro que George, para bien o para mal, debía viajar de seguido al Ministerio, tanto para patentar sus productos como por los litigios que estos pudieran ocasionar y, aunque estos últimos estaban descendiendo en cantidad, con los productos de Sortilegios Weasley, nunca desaparecerían del todo. Apartándose de la chimenea no tardó mucho en esperar por la aparición de Draco pero si tuvo el tiempo suficiente para transfigurar su ropa en la que recordaba llevar puesta este día.

—¿Ahora podrías devolverle su aspecto real a mi rostro, _Granger_?— refunfuñó Draco molesto por haber tenido que sufrir esta modificación facial tan desagradable—. Eso si has terminado con el pase de moda.

—No sé, _Malfoy_. Tal vez deberías quedarte un rato más así para que se te baje el ego que tengo la impresión de que te resulta algo necesario.

—O podría llevarte a un cuarto y besarte con estos gordos y húmedos labios.

—¿Húmedos? Si no hice nada con la saliva— se extrañó Hermione.

Draco se llevó una mano al rostro y rápidamente se la apartó y se la limpió en la capa mientras hacía un titánico esfuerzo por no gritar.

—No es saliva, por Merlín, no es saliva— se repetía tratando de que los mocos dejasen de deslizarse hasta sus labios usando la capa sin importarle en estos momentos cuestiones como el decoro y los buenos modales—. _**¡Granger!**_

Por suerte para ambos, y a pesar del tono usado, Draco no gritó.

—Está bien, ahora mismo te arreglo la cara. Casi habría sido más sencillo el haberla molido a palos— murmuró eso último para si misma mientras se concentraba en el contrahechizo—. Listo, ya vuelves a estar todo guapo. ¿Qué? Como si no fuera lo que estás pensando— dijo al ver la ceja enarcada de Draco.

—Lo que estoy pensando no puede decirse ni siquiera en voz baja, _Hermione_— la castaña sintió su cuerpo estremecerse con tan solo escuchar su nombre dicho por Draco y con aquel tono ardiente y sensual—. Es mucho mejor el mostrarlo.

La maliciosa sonrisa de Draco fue lo que trajo de vuelta a Hermione del pais del ardor y el deseo, al que le gustaría ir con el Slytherin una vez pudieran poder algo de tranquilidad en sus vidas. Algo que esperaba lograr con esta su próxima acción.

—Mejor no, Draco. Lo último que nos faltaba era el ser pillados en… bueno, en ese tipo de situación y descubrirnos. ¿Puedes imaginarte las repercusiones? Seguro que nuestros otros yo se meterían en una infinidad de problemas.

—Si, seguro que eso le retrasaría en su trabajo a Hermione **A**.**M**. y no la pondría de humor aunque, claro está, no tiene a nadie a quien le moleste el no poder hacerlo— se burló Draco con cierto control.

—Tú tampoco tendrás a nadie si sigues por ese camino, _Malfoy_— le aseguró Hermione, muy seria y decidida, antes de ponerse en marcha hacia su siguiente destino—. Lo mejor es que encuentres un lugar en dónde no llames mucho la atención.

—Contando quién soy yo, eso es algo muy difícil, Hermione. Como no habrá ningún tipo de problema en encontrarme conmigo mismo te aseguro que puedo encargarme de cualquiera con quien pueda tratar mientras te espero.

—¿Y no le extrañará nada a Malfoy **A**.**G**. si luego le hablan de conversaciones que no mantuvo?

—Si son importantes ya me encargaré de que los mensajes lleguen de la mejor manera y, si no lo son, pues te aseguro que ni las recordaré.

—Seguro que no sería la primera vez o la última que hagas algo semejante.

Ahora si que rodó los ojos.

—¿Adónde vas a ir primero?

—Creo que lo mejor sería ir al Cuartel General de los Aurores porque, si tiene levantadas protecciones sobre su casa allí se encontrarán junto a su dirección Flú. Además de que puedo lograr que Harry, o Ron, me den la información sin que resulte muy extraño o sospechoso.

—Un momento. ¿Esos dos no dices que estuvieron de fiesta anoche? ¿Y les dejan trabajar hoy? No me extraña que ciertos casos acaben en desastre si actúan de esta forma. Me parece que las contribuciones de la familia Malfoy para el departamento de los Aurores se resentirá porque no me apetece el tener que ser el que les pague las pociones para la resaca a esos dos.

—Con tal de ahorrar buscarías cualquier excusa, Draco. Por mucho que te cueste pensarlo, incluso hoy en día, ellos son dos personas muy responsables… te está bien empleado— le dijo Hermione cuando Draco al tratar de ahogar la carcajada le entró una fuerte tos.

—Mejor no ir por el lado de la responsabilidad porque es algo con demasiados matices. ¿No querías acabar hoy con todo esto? Pues no sucederá si te quedas aquí hablando conmigo, Hermione— era cierto pero, por algún motivo, le costaba el alejarse de Draco y dejarlo allí por su cuenta—. Me conmueves pero puedo cuidarme solito y no meterme en líos.

—¿Es ahora cuándo también debe darme un ataque al tratar de evitar el reírme?

—Eres hilarante, _Hermione_.

Ella le sacó la lengua antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse al ascensor mientras Draco siguió cada uno de sus movimientos como si, realmente, estuviera hipnotizado por ellos, por la joven Gryffindor de bucles castaños.

_Será mejor que busques algo con lo que entretenerte si no quieres que el tiempo parezca que se mueve hacia atrás, lo que sería irónico dada la situación en la que te encuentras._

Paseando, y tratando de no llamar la atención, Draco recorrió algunos pasillos casi por pura inercia, algo lógico si contamos el que los conocía demasiado bien por haber acompañado a su padre, en más visitas de las necesarias, al Ministerio.

—¡¿Malfoy?— una voz que jamás podrá olvidar—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Draco tenía una docena de respuestas en la punta de su lengua pero, al volverse, de todas las posibilidades eligió la más simple, e inesperada, de todas ellas.

—Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti, Granger— el tono de voz mucho más amable de lo que sería habitual en él para tratarla—. ¿No deberías estar encerrada en tu despacho ahogándote en trabajo?

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará  
— — — — — — — — — —**

Supongo que está más que claro el motivo por el que Draco no se encontrará con su otro yo, claro que seguro que, luego de decírselo, habría preferido el arriesgarse a provocar una paradoja temporal y destruir la creación que tener que ver la reacción de Hermione y como se le iluminaron los ojos y todo su rostro.

Y, como no podía ser de otra forma, Draco tuvo que encontrarse con la Hermione **A**.**M**. porque era demasiado el no provocar dicho encuentro ;P

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

No puedo decir nada más que: Muchísimas gracias por los **REVIEWS** recibidos por parte de…

**Sophia76.  
Barbiie.  
Malfoy19Dani.  
GabeLogan.  
Elodieh.  
Marce.  
Sakuri9.  
Luna-maga.  
Ginegine.**

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos** de:

**¡Nadie!** _Si, lo entiendo muy bien. No se debe empezar un nuevo año mintiéndose -.-U_

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

**¡¿¡Tampoco Nadie!** _Es una suerte que sea comienzo de año y todo tiene oportunidad de mejorar hahaha… haha… ha…_

Hagamos de este Nuevo Año uno memorable... tanto escritores como lectores puesto que se trata de una relación mutuo de ofrecimiento. Regalo de capítulo y regalo de…

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Y, como último pero no menos importante…

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

Nos leemos.^^


	26. Chapter 25

**Nexus**

Sabía que no era la misma Hermione que le había desfigurado el rostro de manera que acabó con la boca llena de sus mocos pero, por otra parte, seguía siendo la misma muchacha que le cruzó la cara de una sonora bofetada en tercer año.

O sea, que es la misma Hermione de la que estaba enamorado.

—Granger, ¿y por qué no me sorprende el encontrarte aquí luego de la noche de Halloween?— le preguntó Draco con un tono de contenida burla.

—Yo trabajo aquí, Malfoy. Tú eres quien se encuentra fuera de lugar. Además de que anoche si fui a una fiesta— añadió con cierta irritación aunque no tenía el por qué de explicarse—. Para que lo sepas aunque no sea algo de tu incumbencia.

—¿Una fiesta y ahora trabajando con las vidas de otros en juego? No me parece una acción muy inteligente por tu parte. ¿A quién culparás cuándo cometas un error, Granger?, ¿a la cerveza de mantequilla o al whisky de fuego?

Mientras se veía como Hermione trataba de contenerse en lanzarle una buena maldición a Draco, un memorándum estaba sobrevolando la cabeza del Slytherin.

—Me encuentro perfectamente para trabajar, Malfoy. Claro que, supongo que es algo que no puedes entender dado que, para eso, debes tener un trabajo primero.

Draco, que la había estado observando con los ojos entornados, asintió satisfecho con su descubrimiento.

—No lograste llevarte a nadie a la cama. No, no, lo entiendo, Granger— dijo al ver como Hermione trató de decir algo al respecto y, dado el nivel de enrojecimiento presente en su rostro, no se trataba de nada agradable—. Debe ser muy difícil el poder entrarle a alguien usando la frase de que no puedes perder mucho tiempo porque al día siguiente tienes que ir a trabajar. Aunque, visto de ese modo, estoy seguro que muchos habrían aceptado tu invitación al no tener que preocuparse del día siguiente.

—Eres un cerdo… y tienes varios memorándum sobrevolándote, Malfoy.

Era totalmente cierto. En estos momentos ya eran cuatro y Draco tenía una ligera, bueno, no tan ligera, idea de a quién pertenecían.

—Seguro que se corrió la voz de que estaba en el Ministerio y algunas tratan de ver si tienen suerte conmigo— dijo Draco sin ningún tipo de modestia por su parte. Lo que pareció irritar aún más a Hermione—. Es normal para alguien como yo el atraer a las mujeres aunque no sea mi intención.

—A unas desesperadas sin ningún tipo de vergüenza por si mismas.

—No creas, estoy seguro que una de ellas es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber por qué quiere estar conmigo.

—El querer salir contigo y el hecho de ser inteligente no pueden estar relacionados, Malfoy— Hermione pensó que con esto lograría molestarle pero solamente logró hacerlo sonreír de manera bastante visible, y perturbadora—. ¿Qué?

Draco negó con la cabeza sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

—No, nada, Granger. Supongo que tú sabrás… ¡Hey!— uno de los memorándum se le lanzó en picado a la cabeza. Si, no tenía ninguna duda de a quién le pertenecían—. Tal vez si tienes razón en eso, Granger— dijo mientras liberaba el memorándum que volvió a sobrevolarle.

Por muy divertido que fuera el ver a Draco siendo atacado por memorándum, Hermione tenía cosas que hacer, como tomarse otra poción para poder terminar de despejarse, aunque recordó que Draco aún no había justificado su presencia en el Ministerio.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

Por el tono de voz, autoritario, o mandón, y la severa mirada que le lanzaba, estaba claro que Hermione se había puesto seria y buscaba una respuesta.

—Solamente estoy echando un vistazo para ver los cambios en el _local_.

—¿Por qué?— la sospecha de Hermione resultaba palpable. Tanto que los memorándum se quedaron volando en círculos sin atreverse a intervenir.

—¿Por qué? Bueno, hay tantas respuestas para eso, Granger. Podría usar la Gryffindor y decirte que me gustaría conocer el lugar para, si tuviera que entrar de una manera muy poco habitual, poder moverme sin problemas. Claro que también podía ser que es algo casi innato en mí por haber visitado este lugar tantas veces durante años acompañando a mi padre. Aunque también es un deber el conocer todo el Ministerio, sin dejar nada a oscuras, para el próximo Ministro de Magia— a Hermione casi se le cayeron los ojos de sus órbitas—. Era broma, Granger. La política no me interesa mucho. Y dado el pasado de los últimos ministros mucho menos. Prefiero tener mi dedicación absoluta en _asuntos_ más interesantes.

Hermione decidió no tratar de traducir el tipo de _asuntos_ al que se refería porque, de hacerlo, no podría evitar el sentirse _sucia_.

—Mejor para ti, Malfoy. Porque hasta un blibbering humdinger tendría más posibilidades como Ministro de Magia que tú.

—No si dejo que Lovegood fuera mi directora de campaña— le replicó con total naturalidad y dejando a Hermione boquiabierta. Claro que más sorprendida, y casi podía decirse que asustada, se quedó cuando Draco le cogió la barbilla con su pulgar e índice y le cerró la boca—. Mejor así, Granger.

Sobre Draco ya se encontraban unos diez memorandum.

Hermione retrocedió varios pasos ante semejante actitud por parte de Draco. No solamente era el hecho de mantener una especie de diálogo civilizado, aunque acerca de un tema bastante particular, si no que incluso la llegó a tocar en público, aunque no hubiera nadie presente en estos momentos. Y, a pesar de tratarse de Draco, logró hacerla ruborizarse.

—¿Qué haces, Malfoy?— ciertas costumbres tardan en quedar atrás si lo primero que hace alguien como Draco, después de un tiempo sin ver, menos hablarle, a Hermione, es sobrepasarse de esta manera—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

—Oh, lo siento. No sabía que quisieras que se te metiera una doxy en la boca, Granger. Me acordaré para la próxima.

_Tal vez siga con resaca, o esa poción me la empeoró en vez de quitármela_, pensó Hermione confundida por la actitud de Draco.

—No, mira… no sé lo que pasa aquí… ¡Si, vaya sorpresa!— dijo irritada al ver el gesto de sorpresa por parte de Draco—. Pero debes admitir que es un encuentro de lo más extraño, y luego de Halloween lo hace aún más extraño. Así que, lo mejor, es que nos demos la vuelta y cada uno vuelva con sus cosas y corramos un opaco velo ante todo esto como si no hubiera sucedido.

—¿La solución de Hermione Granger es mirar para otro lado e ignorar lo sucedido? Ciertamente vivir es aprender.

Un nuevo memorándum se unió al resto para formar una docena.

—No ha sucedido nada, Malfoy. Por lo que no estoy mirando para otro lado, aunque ahora mismo lo vaya a hacer porque me tengo que ir hacia el lado opuesto al que me encuentro en estos momentos.

—Ya nos veremos en el futuro, Granger— se despidió Draco ladeando la cabeza para tener una mejor perspectiva del trasero de Hermione—_… o en el pasado._

Hermione no logró escuchar el murmullo final dicho por Draco pero si le pilló la suficiente curiosidad para hacerla mirar por encima de su hombro y encontrarse con la mirada de Draco, ladeada y con gran atención, fija en cierta parte de su anatomía. En esta ocasión su rostro enrojeció como si se tratase del cabello llameante de una Weasley.

—¡Malfoy!— el grito de Hermione vino acompañado por una media vuelta con el afán de proteger dicha parte de su cuerpo de las miradas de Draco. Claro que dichas miradas la hicieron sentirse demasiado expuesta, a pesar de llevar puesta túnica, y usó los rollos de pergamino para cubrirse el torso. Lo que quería decir que trataba de ocultar sus pechos de las miradas de Draco. _¿Me las estuvo viendo antes? ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué no puedo acordarme de algo así?_—. ¿Qué se supone que estás mirando?— la manera en que se curvó el lateral de sus labios en una media sonrisa logró que el rubor de Hermione fuera más pronunciado. Y que no le fuera necesaria una respuesta—. Mejor olvídalo.

—No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, Granger.

—No me avergüenzo de nada, Malfoy— le replicó ruborizada aunque tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Y haces bien porque tienes un _admirable_ trasero.

Lo había dicho, admitido, y Hermione no podía creérselo. Draco Malfoy no solamente le había ofrecido un halago sino que fue uno de lo más íntimo y personal. Y que no la ayudaba para nada en poder controlar el rubor de su rostro.

—¿A qué viene todo esto?

Se suponía que no debía interactuar con ella porque era posible que pudiera llegar a cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos futuros que los llevó a compartir el cubo. ¿Pero esto podía encuadrarse en ese tipo? Vale, es cierto que nunca antes le había dicho algo semejante a Hermione pero, también era cierto, que lo había pensado hasta alcanzar el punto de ebullición.

—¿Puedes esperar a dentro de una semana para que pueda explicártelo, Granger?— aunque tenía la certeza de que, en estos momentos, Hermione, una Hermione en concreto, ya conocía dicha explicación—. A no ser que estés muy desesperada por conocer la respuesta porque, en ese caso, tal vez podría hacer una excepción y…

¿Querría esperar para saber el motivo del extraño comportamiento de Draco? Cierto que la curiosidad la estaba devorando viva, figurativamente hablando, pero seguía siendo Draco Malfoy. El mismo con el que no ha mantenido ningún tipo de contacto, por lo menos directo, desde que acabaron el séptimo año en Hogwarts.

Antes de que pudiera continuar con lo que pudiera estar pensando en decirle a Hermione, un memorándum se le lanzó en picado a la cabeza para que el resto lo acompañasen y revolotearan alrededor del rostro de Draco.

—Pero la pobre ingenua que te está mandando esos memorándum si que parece estar bastante desesperada por tu atención, Malfoy. Me parece que deberías centrar tus atenciones antes aquellas que quieran algo contigo.

—¿Una reconoce a la otra, Granger?— logró decirle Draco a través de la nube de memorándum.

Hermione soltó un bufido y, retrocediendo sin darle la _espalda_ a Draco, se alejó de allí.

—En tus sueños, Malfoy— _Si tú supieras, Hermione._ Claro que, pensándolo mejor, Draco llegó a la conclusión de que, ciertamente, Hermione si lo sabía. _¿Por eso tantos memorándum?_—. Pero mejor te será que no te atrevas a soñar conmigo… de ninguna manera.

La voz de Hermione sonaba muy peligrosa y letal.

Justo como le gustaba al Slytherin.

Deteniéndose Hermione recapacitó en lo absurdo que resultaba el alejarse de Draco caminando hacia atrás para evitar ofrecerle, nuevamente, la visión de su trasero y que el Slytherin tuvo la poca vergüenza de mirarle con atención. _Aunque deberías considerarlo un halago porque ya ni te acuerdas del último que mostró interés en tu trasero._ No sabía si era por semejante pensamiento, o porque no quería terminar por tropezar caminando de espaldas, que se giró para encarar el regreso a su despacho.

—Y no me mires el trasero, Malfoy.

—Invita mucho más que a mirarlo, _Granger_— le susurró Malfoy en voz baja al oído sobresaltando a la castaña porque no se había percatado de su cercanía.

Fue tanto por sus palabras como porque estuviera, por muy poco, tocándole dicha parte tan conflictiva que Hermione se volvió con la mano en alto dispuesta a cruzarle la cara.

A diferencia de tercer año, ahora Draco detuvo su intento de _agresión_.

—Admítelo, _Granger_— sus ojos glaciales se clavaba en los de Hermione y podía sentir como, en vez de frío, su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse—. Te excitas agrediéndome.

—¡Claro qué no!— protestó Hermione, aunque las ganas por clavarle la rodilla en su entrepierna estaban siendo bastante difíciles de controlar—. El que sea yo quién te dé lo que te mereces no quiere decir que me agrade de alguna manera.

—Excitándote. Así es como te agrada el golpearme, _Granger_. Aunque me gusta eso de que seas tú quién me dé lo que me merezco— y la insinuación de aquellas palabras no hizo sino aumentar la confusión, y sofoco, de Hermione.

Tal vez fuera por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, el calor que emanaban de ellos, o el reciente recuerdo de no haber encontrado a nadie anoche, a pesar de haber cedido a su reticencia de no ir a la fiesta con Ginny, y tener que regresar sola a casa. A su cama. O podía ser porque sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de hacerle callar y que dejase de decir todas esas insensateces.

Pero Hermione quería besarle. Hermione quería besar a Draco Malfoy.

El grito de protesta de Draco, y el que la liberase de su agarre para defenderse del ataque de los memorándum, fue lo que permitió a Hermione el volver en si misma y alejarse del Slytherin. Aunque no impidió que fuera consciente de sus acciones.

_Tú alzaste el rostro para tratar de besarle._

¿Se podía saber qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo? No era posible que su abstinencia de sexo pudiera llevarla a buscar dichas necesidades y sensaciones en Draco Malfoy, ¿verdad? No, era absurdo porque todo aquello había quedado bien enterrado en el pasado. En dónde dichos sentimientos, confusos, debían permanecer para siempre y no para ponerse a recordarlos en momentos, tan inadecuados, como este.

Con la garganta seca, mientras otra parte de su cuerpo se había empezado a humedecer y arder, Hermione se alejó a paso firme y sin mirar atrás. Aunque Draco se encontraba demasiado ocupado tratando de evitar a los memorándum para poder impedirle a Hermione su huída o a la admiración de tan preciado trasero.

—Muy bien, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que queréis?

La pregunta de Draco pareció ser dicha al aire y como tal sus palabras se las llevó el viento pero, antes de tener tiempo para pararse a pensar en ello, se puso en marcha. Caminaba muy seguro de si mismo conocedor de a dónde se dirigía y así se podía verle. Lo único que sucedía era que, en realidad, Draco no sabía a dónde iba.

¿Hasta una puerta no señalizada? Muy bien, digamos todos "no entrar". Pero Draco si que entró en aquel desconocido lugar.

Solamente fue el que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda para que lo agarraran por su túnica y lo acorralaran contra la pared. Ante él se encontraba alguien muy, pero que muy, enfadada.

—¿No estaban _Dumb & Dumber_?— le preguntó Draco con una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?— la confusión de Hermione dio paso a un gruñido de protesta—. No les digas así, _Malfoy_. Y recuérdame que hablemos sobre tus estudios muggles y sus usos indebidos más tarde. Probablemente cuando tengamos todo este problema solucionado.

—¿Quiere decir que esto no es una aproximación agresiva por tu parte? Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta que me entres así, Hermione— a pesar de la poca luz, o más bien gracias a eso mismo, vio las sombras pasando por encima de los dos—. ¿Podrías hacer algo con esos memorándum?

Hermione le soltó y, cruzándose amenazadoramente de brazos, le clavó su mirada.

—Los memorándum están para ser leídos, Draco— solamente hizo amago de alzar la mano para coger uno para que Hermione le empezase a gritar—. ¡Me miraste el culo! ¿En qué, si es que lo hacías, estabas pensando, Malfoy? ¿O debería preguntarte con qué?

—Pues en que…

—¡Y no contento con eso vas tú y me acaricias el rostro!

—Más bien te cerré la boca para que no…

—¡Un contacto físico entre tú y yo sin ningún motivo de fuerza mayor que lo pueda justificar, Malfoy!— Hermione volvió a interrumpirle—. Se suponía que había quedado suficientemente claro el que no podíamos interferir con nuestros yos actuales… ¡Ahora no tengo tiempo para usar sus apodos!— tras el calentón la voz de Hermione bajó varios grados de manera muy peligrosa—. Estabas flirteando con ella.

—Contigo, Hermione— le aclaró Draco.

—Ella no ha vivido la experiencia del cubo, Draco. No puedes acercarte y empezar a mirarle los pechos y el culo sin que empiece a alucinar por ello. ¡Y te aseguro que en estos momentos está flipando en multicolores!— Hermione empezaba a sentir como se estaba hiperventilando—. No entiende qué es lo que ha sucedido y por qué Draco Malfoy pudo haber estado mirándole para el culo de esa manera… ¡y tocándola!

Vale que, en realidad, tenía sus propios pensamientos sobre el suceso pero no iba a compartirlos con Draco ya que, lo único que haría con ello, sería que su, ya de por enorme ego, creciera monstruosamente.

—Un momento. Yo no le toqué el culo— se defendió Draco.

—¡No el culo, por Merlín! ¿Sabes cuántas veces hubo interactuación física entre nosotros desde que nos conocimos? No hace falta que me contestes, Draco. Se trata de una pregunta retórica— a pesar de ello le dio una respuesta—. Puede contarse con una mano… y eso por la bofetada que te arreé en tercero. Y ahora vas tú y te dedicas a flirtear descaradamente conmigo, digo, con ella.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco bajó la vista mostrando lo que, sin lugar a dudas, debía de tratarse de vergüenza por su comportamiento.

—¿Quieres decir qué… no le ha gustado?

Vale, tal vez no vergüenza y si dudas sobre sus dotes de conquistador. Realmente era alguien incorregible… aunque no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo puesta que es a Draco Malfoy, virtudes y defectos, de quién estaba enamorada.

—Eres un mujeriego, un seductor, un galán creído… un libertino— su lista fue interrumpida por la satisfecha sonrisa de Draco—. ¿Qué?

—Le ha gustado— dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

Si, le había gustado el que alguien sintiera algún tipo de atracción por ella. Aunque fuera el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Es más, estaba segura de que, de haber sucedido durante la fiesta de anoche,… _esta mañana no me habría despertado sola en la cama. Bueno, no yo, de yo, sino yo de ella… __**A.M.**__ y dispuesta a todo._

—Claro que habría alucinado al encontrármelo precisamente a él en la cama conmigo hasta que mostrase esa insoportable sonrisa de autosuficiencia que me haría maldecirlo hasta el año que viene.

—No creo que pudieras hacerlo— le dijo Draco muy seguro de si mismo.

—¿Y por qué no te habría maldecido por haber sido tan descuidada para haberme acostado contigo sin haber mantenido ni una mísera conversación en primer lugar?

Fue un rápido movimiento y ahora era Hermione quién se encontraba con su espalda contra la pared y sus brazos sobre su cabeza mientras el cuerpo de Draco se pegaba al suyo.

—Porque sé muy bien qué es lo que realmente quieres hacer, Hermione.

Cualquiera que hubiera podido ser la respuesta de Hermione fue ahogada por los labios de Draco al besarla. El que su beso fuera respondido de inmediato y con la misma hambrienta necesidad dejaba claro que, o bien no tenía ninguna respuesta o es que Hermione era muy adaptable a la situación en la que pudiera encontrarse.

Eso o que le gustaba el besar a Draco.

Y la manera en que perdió su aliento, cuando los labios de Draco empezaron a deslizarse por el cuello de Hermione, indicaba que si ansiaba sus besos. No podía ni controlar su respiración al jadear de una manera tan fogosa que hacía que Draco no se detuviera tratando de arrancarle su nombre de aquellos apetecibles labios.

La manera en que su lengua recorría la yugular lograba hacerla estremecerse y que cualquier palabra que pudiera querer llegar a decir se ahogara antes de llegar a sus labios. Por eso mismo Hermione, salvo por saber que estaba hablando, no lograba reconocer su propia voz.

—¡Draco…— ciertamente estaba totalmente atrapado por ella. Había caído por completo y el escuchar su nombre dicho de una manera tan ardiente lo enloquecía— debemos parar!

Claro que siempre lograba sorprenderle, para bien o para mal.

—¿Qué has dicho?— le preguntó totalmente incrédulo abandonando la clavícula expuesta de Hermione.

Ella aprovechó para alejarlo de su lado y poder tratar de recuperar el control de si misma. Algo no muy sencillo con su cuerpo ardiendo y su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho. Por supuesto que no quería parar pero debían. Sus manos temblaban de deseo mientras trataba de acomodar su ropa.

—Estamos en el Ministerio de Magia… _conmigo_ en mi despacho, Draco. No creo que sea el mejor momento para… dejarnos llevar.

Hermione evitaba el mirar para los ojos de Draco porque estaba segura que, de hacerlo, no se podría contener al ver el fuego helado presente en ellos como reflejo del suyo propio.

—Sobre los memorándum que me has mandado— a esto se le llama cambiar de tema, ¿verdad?—, ¿han sido todos por mi _inocente_ conversación con _Granger_?

Si que tenía cara para traer esto ahora mismo luego de haberla besado, y queriendo mucho más, haciéndola recordar la manera tan descarada en que le estuvo mirando el culo a la **Hermione A.M.** y que no se detuvo a pesar de sus constantes avisos.

—No has debido quedarte con ella a entablar ningún tipo de conversación, y menos actuar como…

—¿… como…?

—… como si quisieras algo con ella— Hermione le lanzó una fugaz mirada a Draco antes de apartarla por lo que no vio la sonrisa del Slytherin.

—Quiero algo con ella,… porque quiero algo contigo, Hermione— antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Draco siguió hablando—. Los memorándum los mandaste porque _recordaste_ este encuentro entre los dos, ¿no es así?

Esto la hizo mirar de nuevo a Draco pero, en esta ocasión, sin rehuir su mirada.

—Sí, de pronto fui recordando que me había encontrado contigo aquí y traté de que _me_ evitaras. Además de que empezaba a recordar la manera en que me miraste como… lo hacías desde que nos despertamos en el cubo.

Nuevos antiguos recuerdos. En verdad debían de tener mucho cuidado porque el continuo temporal era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste luego de _nuestro_ encuentro, Hermione?

—Por supuesto. Regresé a mi despacho y…— Hermione tragó visiblemente— continuaré con mi trabajo.

Por supuesto que el que hubiera apartado la vista nuevamente, y el rubor de sus mejillas decían una historia totalmente diferente. Parecía ser que le llegó un _nuevo_ recuerdo y, por lo visto, no aconsejable a menores.

—Supongo que _estarás_ ocupada el tiempo suficiente para evitar que nuestros caminos vuelvan a encontrarse— Hermione siguió arreglándose la ropa y trató de refrescar su rostro, a pesar de lo acalorado que lo sentía, y se veía, para poder salir del cuarto sin levantar ningún tipo de sospecha—. ¿Eses dos te han dicho lo que fuiste a averiguar?

Justo lo que necesitaba Hermione en estos momentos. Un cambio de tema total.

—Ellos no se encontraban pero si conseguí la información que necesitábamos.

—¿Cómo que no se encontraban aquí? Si ayer estuviste de juerga, o todo lo que puedes llamarle juerga siendo tú— añadió con una media sonrisa que irritó a Hermione, a pesar de lo cierto de la misma—, ellos hoy no deberían ni poder mover los párpados. Mucho menos el levantarse e ir a trabajar. Además de que lo deberías haber recordado, ¿no es así como funciona esto de los recuerdos?

—También te dije que hay pociones para lograrlo, Draco. Y si no estuviéramos perdiendo el tiempo, entablando conversaciones indebidas, los recuerdos de los sucesos seguirían siendo los originales y no estaríamos en un _director's cut_— Hermione no pudo evitar un suspiro al ver el rostro molesto de Draco. Es más, le daba la bienvenida porque así podía cambiar, y alejar, el otro tema referido a si misma—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora, Draco?

—Verás. Una cosa es el que una _funcionaria_ de despacho como tú utilice pociones para la resaca pero no me parece muy correcto el que eso mismo lo hagan un par de aurores. Y yo que pensaba que su mala fama era por simple resentimiento acerca a nuestro pasado pero está claro que no es así… del todo.

Hermione saltó como un resorte.

—No hay ningún problema para que trabajen luego de tomar esas pociones.

—Lo que quiere decir que las preparaste tú misma. Pero eso no quita que sea una acción irresponsable, dada la naturaleza de su trabajo, el realizarlo bajo los efectos de una poción. Por mucho que esta sea para quitarles la resaca de encima.

Por unos instantes pareció que Hermione no le fuera a ofrecer una réplica porque estaba claro que estaba luchando consigo misma para decidir cuál sería su próxima acción.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Draco— dijo finalmente pero entre dientes como si le costara un gran esfuerzo. Y era obvio que así se trataba—. Pero permite que me suene tan raro viniendo un comentario semejante por tu parte.

—Lo entiendo. Como he dicho, cuesta el alejarse de la línea de pensamientos de 'Malfoy _malo_ y Potty-Weasel _buenos_' del pasado pero espero que el venir aquí haya servido para algo más que el comprobar que podría haber tratado de _entrarte_ en estos momentos si tuviera cabeza para pensarlo… bueno, mejor dicho, cabeza para hacerlo.

Hermione sonrió ante dicha revelación por parte de Draco y que le hacía sentirse menos expuesta con respecto a su actual actividad en su despacho y con la que se había hostigado tanto en el pasado… bueno, en el futuro… durante varios días a partir de hoy.

—Tengo la dirección y la seguridad de su casa así que, tras bajar sus defensas podemos estar cerca de acabar con toda esta situación y poder seguir con nuestras vidas— el alivio con el que dijo esto último pudo llevar a cierta confusión a Draco, y más por la mirada que le dirigió a Hermione pero pronto surgió esa media sonrisa tan peligrosamente atrayente para la castaña—. Si es que Marietta resulta ser la culpable de todo esto.

No hacía unos minutos antes que apartó a Draco pero ahora que se le acercaba de nuevo, e invadía su espacio personal, no se veía con ganas de volver a alejarlo. Mucho menos cuando sintió su aliento acariciarle la oreja al hablarle al oído.

—Y luego te llevaré a mi casa en dónde te haré el amor… hasta que no puedas moverte y tu simple respiración provoque un orgasmo, Hermione.

Algo de lo que estaba segura teniendo en cuenta que ya sentía como su sexo ardía con semejantes promesas y su respiración le salía entrecortada por el deseo.

—O tal vez prefieras llevarme a tu casa…

—… y te cabalgaré hasta derretirte, Draco. Te devoraré por completo— fue su turno de susurrarle al oído, y morderle el lóbulo—. Es una promesa, Slytherin.

—Soy afortunado de que una Gryffindor no rompa sus promesas, Hermione.

En verdad estaba sintiendo algo más que la simple necesidad de mandar al infierno el ir a la casa de Marietta y comprobar su presunta implicación en lo que les ha sucedido, y creer que seriamente le sucedía algo muy malo para haber detenido los avances previos por parte de Draco, para atacarlo aquí y ahora mismo hasta que le fuera imposible dar ni un solo paso.

—Muévete, _Malfoy_. Antes de que haga algo de lo que podamos gozar antes de ser descubiertos.

—Te sigo, _Hermione_— le dijo con su atención fija al final de la espalda de la castaña.

—Creía que tu fijación era con mis pechos, Draco— _voluptuosos pechos_.

—Por favor, Hermione. A pesar de ser hijo único sé muy bien que no es de recibo el realizar distinciones en el trato a dar por lo que— Draco se acercó cual verdadera serpiente rodeando la cintura de Hermione con sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia él de manera que su erección se le clavó en ese objeto de deseo que era el trasero de la Gryffindor— creo que es mejor ser igual de atento…— sus manos subieron hasta agarrarse a sus pechos, _voluptuosos pechos_, mientras sus labios le besaban el cuello. Esto logró sacarle un placentero gemido a Hermione— con el resto de tu cuerpo.

Hermione apoyó las manos contra la pared cargando su peso en ellas e inclinándose de manera que aumentaba la presión contra la erección de Draco. Sus jadeos salieron entre una sonrisa al escuchar el gruñido, y maldición _perdonable_, por parte de Draco. Abandonando uno de sus pechos, al cual la mano allí presente dividió su atención entre ambos, su otra mano fue rodando por su cuerpo hasta llegar hasta su sexo que ya se encontraba realmente al límite.

—¡Joder, Malfoy!— parecía ser que estos momentos eran más propicios para el apellido. Le sonaba mucho mejor a oídos de Hermione—. Más te vale acabar lo que empezaste o… ¡oooohhh!

Aún había tiempo antes de que volviera a realizar su movimiento el secuestrador _por primera vez_, o algo parecido, por lo que una media hora más o menos, o tres cuartos de hora… y para eso una hora, no importaba mucho.

Y si se le da un buen uso pues mucho menos, por supuesto.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará  
**— — — — — — — — — —

Podría decirse que este ha sido un momento de relax o, más en concreto, un camino hacia un momento de _placentero_ relax. Draco debía haberse dado de cuenta mucho antes de que, cualquier interactuación con la Hermione **A.M.** llegaría a los recuerdos de la Hermione del _futuro_. Claro que ha sido bastante interesante el averiguar que sus acciones simplemente incentivaron, si así podría decirse, los sucesos en el cubo.

Por eso los ojos de Hermione se le iban con tanta facilidad hehehehe recordar antiguos sentimientos de esta manera hace que resulte imposible el controlarse.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

Ah, y yo que esperaba el haber llegado a los 200 **REVIEWS** antes de subir este capítulo pero, como suelo escribir mucho por ahí, no siempre se puede conseguir lo que uno quiere… ¿demasiado Rolling Stones? Hahahahaha Muchísimas gracias por los **REVIEWS** recibidos por parte de…

**Luna-maga.  
Marce.  
Sakuri9.  
GabeLogan.  
Malfoy19dani.  
MissAshcat.  
****Moni. TR.  
****Sophia76:** ¿A qué andaba Draco? Digamos que les ha puesto una residencia privada para los elfos domésticos y sigue con mucha atención los que deciden pasarse por allí para descansar o cuando no tienen a dónde ir, por haber metido la pata, pero que no se le puede decir a Hermione porque los elfos la temen porque trata de acabar con su modo de vida hahahahaha

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos **de:

**Ann Arabani.  
****Podarcis.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia **como:

¿Nadie por aquí?… no, parece que nadie T.T

Solamente debéis pulsar el botón y liberar vuestros pensamientos acerca del capítulo, del fic o de por qué el autor no se molesta en mejorar con el paso de capítulos -.-U

Así que no seáis tímidos.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	27. Chapter 26

**Nexus**

Ochenta y cinco minutos más tarde, Hermione se dirigía, junto a Draco, aunque a una distancia prudencial, de regreso al atrio para viajar a través de la Red Flu en dirección a la casa de Marietta una vez le desactivó toda su seguridad. Aunque no fue solamente esa magia la realizada si no que tuvo que hacer algo con respecto a su ropa, a si misma, el rubor de su cuerpo, que no solamente su rostro, y la capa de sudor, resultaban demasiado fuera de lugar en Hermione, tanto en el trabajo como fuera de él— _lo que dice mucho de mí, ¿verdad?_— y lo mismo iba para Draco. Bueno, salvo porque en él no resultaba tan extraño el verle con ese aspecto postsexual que, por mucho que pudiera tratar de negárselo Hermione, lo hacía aún más atrayente y, si no fuera porque venía de hacerlo con él, y el tiempo se les echaba encima, volvería a _echársele_ encima.

_¿Es qué no te fue suficiente con todo lo que hiciste dentro del cubo? Pues, considerando la dieta por la que pasé con respecto al sexo, no. No creo que nunca tenga suficiente porque Draco es…_

Un pensamiento tan a largo plazo, aunque fuera acerca de sexo, y poner en él a Draco ya no le resultaba tan sorprendente o inesperado pero si habitual y, esperaba, real.

Hermione se acercó hasta la chimenea más cercana con Draco siguiendo sus pasos. Tal vez podría resultar extraño el ver a Draco en compañía de un encapuchado pero era mucho mejor que verlo junto a Hermione Granger. Sobre todo porque se marcharían juntos y ella se supone que debe encontrarse en su despacho.

—Muy bien, será mejor que nos demos prisa— dijo Hermione antes de coger el valor suficiente para continuar su anuncio—. Agárrate a mí… ¿pero qué haces, _Malfoy_? Dije agarrarte, así lo único que haces es llamar la atención.

—Eso lo haces muy bien por tu cuenta, _Granger_. Porque eres la única que le da importancia— le replicó Draco afianzando su presa sobre la cintura de Hermione—. ¿No nos íbamos?

Hermione farfulló algo, no muy agradable, por lo bajo antes de decir con claridad la dirección de su destino e introducirse en la chimenea. Una suerte que las chimeneas del vestíbulo del ministerio no necesitaban del uso de polvos flu porque dejarían el lugar totalmente perdido.

El viaje le recordó a la muchacha ciertas sensaciones que le provocaba sus encuentros con Draco. Como si su misma esencia casi fuera arrancada de su cuerpo. Pero en un buen sentido y no en una terrible o sangriento.

Y de pronto llegaron a la casa de Marietta.

—¿Ocurre algo, Hermione?— tuvo que preguntarle Draco al verla allí de pie en silencio absorbiendo todo detalle a su alrededor.

—No sé lo que me estaba esperando pero no esto. Bueno, tal vez si pero resulta tan…

—¿Normal, cotidiano?— trató de ayudarle Draco.

—Supongo que me quise poner en lo peor y encontrarme con un sitio que dejaría, en comparación, el despacho de Snape al nivel del Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié.

Esto hizo reírse a Draco como si hiciera una eternidad que no lo hacía. Hermione no tardó mucho en acompañarle porque, sinceramente, la comparación resultaba hilarante.

—Podía haber sido peor.

—No veo cómo— le contradijo Hermione.

—¿Cómo decoró el despacho de DCAO en quinto año Umbridge?— tanteó Draco logrando una mueca de desagrado por parte de Hermione.

—Vale, te lo concedo— admitió la muchacha con un escalofrío al recordar aquella decoración a rebosar de gatitos.

En realidad si no supiera que era la casa de Marietta habría pensado que podría pertenecer a cualquiera, si hubiera muchos más libros a la vista incluso a ella misma. Se adentraron en el salón, a primera vista no iban a encontrar nada que fuera a inculpar a Marietta en los sucesos del cubo, pero si que encontrarían trazas de cómo había dirigido su vida. Y no hay nada mejor, sobre todo en el mundo mágico, para ello que unas cuantas fotografías.

Hermione palideció en el momento que sus ojos se centraron en una de las tantas fotografías ante ella. Un gesto que no pasó desapercibido por parte de Draco, que parecía más ocupado curioseando por simple curiosidad que para buscar pruebas de la participación de Marietta en su secuestro.

—¿Ocurre algo, Hermione?— Draco se acercó al lado de la muchacha, ofreciéndole un abrazo para recordarle su presencia, aunque no necesitaba ninguna excusa para agarrarse a su cintura. Los ojos grises de Draco siguieron el camino de los castaños de Hermione para encontrarse con la fotografía que la había puesto en semejante estado—. ¿Quién es? No puedo decir que me suene mucho su cara. Aunque se ve que la de ella está cubierta por cremas y magia. Esa manera de brillarle…

—Tal vez deberías ir a San Mungo para que te examinen, Draco— le dijo Hermione con voz apagada—. ¿Es qué no te acuerdas de nadie de tus años en Hogwarts?

—Me acuerdo de los que merecen ser recordados, Hermione— dijo acercándola más hacia su cuerpo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién se supone qué es ese idiota? Bueno, se le puede ver en la cara que lo es— se defendió Draco al notar que Hermione le echó una mirada fugaz de reojo.

—No te lo discuto, Draco. Incluso diría que idiota se queda corto respecto a él.

Vale, la curiosidad del Slytherin no hacía si no aumentar. No todos los días presencias cómo Hermione Granger insulta a alguien.

—La leona tiene garras— tanteó Draco con humor en su voz.

—El desagradable recuerdo de cuándo me besó bajo el muérdago pobló mis peores pesadillas durante el suficiente tiempo para que creciera en mí las ganas de dejarlo en peor estado que Marietta… ¡Oh, Merlín!

—¿Cómo que ese imbécil te besó?

Hermione no estaba totalmente presente para captar los celos que embargaban las palabras de Draco. Daba igual el tiempo que hubiera pasado, como un rayo le vino el recuerdo de la fiesta de navidad que dio Slughorn y recordó verlo allí con Hermione, porque esta sensación no entendía del paso del tiempo. La muchacha estaba más ocupada pensando en el significado de las fotografías.

—Están casados— y las palabras casi se le atragantaron—. Dos de las personas que no me tendrán en buenos términos, por decirlo suavemente, se han casado entre ellas.

—No creo que ese tipo tenga la cabeza ni siquiera para idear el plan, mucho menos para llevarlo a cabo— soltó Draco con tono desagradable—. Está visto que cada uno obtiene lo que se merece.

Hermione no podía decir si las palabras de Draco se debían por ellos mismos o por la recién descubierta pareja.

—Marietta McLaggen.

—Parece ser que se han casado hace dos años— le dijo Draco mientras examinaba un pergamino que encontró revisando, sin vergüenza ninguna, un escritorio— y aún ahora deciden unir sus cuentas en Gringotts. Y no, no se trata de la bóveda en la que se encontraba el cubo.

—Es increíble que estos dos…— Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Más increíble que con nosotros dos?— le preguntó Draco con una media sonrisa.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Digamos que me parece sorprendente, y confuso, el que dos personas a las que no les debo caer muy bien, por dos motivo bien diferentes, hayan acabado por casarse. Ahora solamente falta que tenga hijos a los que inculcar su mala sangre por mí.

—¿Mala sangre?— no era su tono de voz si no esa dichosa manía suya de enarcar la ceja de una manera que Hermione solamente podía definir como _Draco Malfoy_.

—Que no soy alguien de su agrado, Draco. No pienses lo que no hay.

Draco alzó las manos en su defensa, por mucho que no estuviera encarando a Hermione. Lo que hacía su gesto algo extraño.

—Una cuestión, _Granger_— Hermione tomó aliento ante lo que se le venía encima. Por algo Draco la había nombrado con su apellido y con ese tono de voz—. Si estos dos están casados, ¿cómo es que rastreaste la dirección de ella siguiendo su apellido en Hogwarts?

Una muy buena pregunta.

—Tal vez no estén casados y solamente sea que viven juntos.

—¿Y cómo explicarías las fotos de lo que, únicamente, puede llamarse una boda con ellos dos como protagonistas del evento?

—Puede ser solamente una fiesta en la que anunciaron el que se irían a vivir arrejuntados o algo así, Draco.

—¿Entonces por qué tiene un documento de Gringotts bajo el nombre de Marietta McLaggen?

Hermione sabía que solamente se la podía acusar a ella misma y sus años de sabelotodismo para que siempre se le exija la respuesta a cualquier pregunta. Por lo menos así tenía ejercitado su cerebro, aunque fuera con temas no de un gran interés por su parte. Temas intelectuales.

—Las fotos son de hace dos años pero puede ser que hayan decidido ahora mismo dar un nuevo paso y juntar sus bienes. Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra— lo mejor era cambiar de tema—. Pero nada de lo que hay por aquí indica algún tipo de relación con lo que nos ha sucedido— se quejó Hermione cerrando todos los cajones recién registrados—. Nuestra principal sospechosa y resultará ser inocente. Lo que nos dejará sin nadie al que culpar y de regreso a la casilla de inicio.

Podía ser que estuviera demasiado preocupada por la falta de pistas que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Draco a su espalda hasta que este la atrapó por la cintura acercándola hasta que dicha espalda se encontraba firmemente pegada contra el pecho del Slytherin.

Atrapada… una vez más.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto, Draco— tiempo era la palabra clave y ciertamente se estaban quedando sin él. Pero se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos—. Tenemos que encontrar…

La voz de la castaña se le atragantó al sentir el contacto del rostro de Draco contra el suyo, mejilla contra mejilla, antes de que se volviera para que fueran sus labios quienes empezaron a besarla. Si ella había tratado de ser la voz de la razón, ¿entonces por qué ladeó su rostro para que Draco tuviera mejor acceso a su cuello?

—Deliciosa, _Granger_— Hermione sabía que estaba en un grabe problema al escuchar la manera en que dijo su apellido, y que la estaba poniendo toda húmeda a pesar de su, teórico, autocontrol—. ¿Pero sabes qué iría bien en este momento?

—¿Uh?

¿Era posible que a eso pudiera quedar reducida Hermione Granger? ¿A un monosílabo sin un significado coherente? Es posible pero, en su defensa, ¡se sentía muy bien entre sus brazos! Y siendo la destinataria de sus atenciones.

Por supuesto que, de haberse parado a pensar un poco, algo totalmente en su manera de ser, se habría preguntado cómo era que habían llegado hasta la cocina y por qué no había tenido que dar ni un solo paso. Claro que para eso tendría que haber mirado para el suelo y ver que sus pies no lo estaban tocando o, simplemente, el moverlos para notar la falta de firmeza bajo ellos.

Estaba siendo llevada como una muñeca atrapada entre los brazos de Draco.

—¿Qué prefieres, Hermione?

La pregunta de Draco la hizo buscar con su mirada la respuesta y se encontró sobre la mesa, frente a ella, varios botellas y tarros cuyos contenidos fueron revelándose a ella cuando su cerebro pudo ponerse a trabajar nuevamente y dejando a un lado, no muy lejano, las cavilaciones con respecto a sus intenciones por darse la vuelta y encarar a Draco.

Chocolate, vainilla, caramelo, miel…

Hermione veía la mano de Draco pasearse sobre aquel grupo dulce y sin pararse a pensar se la cogió por la muñeca deteniéndosela sobre el bote de caramelo que, por lo que podía ver, era del tipo usado en los flanes. Sintió como se le secaba la boca al ver como Draco introdujo su corazón derecho lo suficiente para coger una buena cantidad de caramelo.

Lo único que veía era el caramelo deslizándose por aquel dedo antes de que su lengua lo detuviera y empezase a degustar la mezcla de sabores. Tenía su mano atrapada entre las suyas y toda su atención en aquel caramelizado dedo que no tardó mucho en pasar de lamérselo a chupárselo. Lo atrapó entre sus labios y fue introduciéndoselo lentamente tomándose toda su atención en disfrutar de esta acción.

Tal vez demasiado porque podía notar como sus, no, inocentes acciones sobre aquel dedo estaban ganándole a Draco pues sentía su creciente erección contra ella. ¿Sería por eso que no dejó ni rastro de caramelo en aquel dedo? Como si no lo supiera antes, ahora dejó claro lo bien que sabía usar su boca para algo más que dar las respuestas correctas.

Luego de liberar aquel dedo, Hermione se volvió, aún firmemente agarrada por el otro brazo de Draco, para encararle mientras llevaba una traviesa, y satisfecha, sonrisa en su rostro.

—Delicioso, _Malfoy_.

Hermione soltó un inesperado grito al ser elevada, sin esfuerzo, y sentada sobre la mesa quedando cara a cara con Draco, y este entre sus piernas. Pronto recuperó la compostura pero un deseo por realizar presente en su mente. Uno que dejó muy claro al atrapar a Draco cerrando sus piernas sobre su cintura.

—Me atrevería a decir que tienes algo en mente, _Granger_.

La _acusación_ por parte de Draco fue recibida con una mirada de completa inocencia por Hermione aunque ahora fue su turno para coger algo de aquel caramelo en su dedo y chupárselo. Todo ello sin apartar sus ojos de la fogosa mirada con que Draco parecía tratar de fundirla.

—Puede… ¿seguir con la búsqueda?— trató de adivinar con el tono más inocente que Draco jamás hubiera escuchado antes—. Ya sabes, ahora que podemos estar seguros que Marietta no tiene nada que ver debemos reanudar la investigación ya que nos quedamos sin tiempo.

—¿Después de todo este tiempo, aún te sigue afectando su traición, Hermione?

Una pregunta que no se esperaba que le hiciera pero su respuesta brotó casi antes de que hubiera podido terminar de realizársela.

—Sí. Su acción pudo haber causado una tragedia mayor de la sucedida, e irreparable— la seriedad de Hermione no se correspondía con la media sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Draco—. ¿Qué?

Aquel rostro de alabastro se acercó al de ella hasta que llegaron a tocarse sus narices. La visión cercana de sus pecas solamente inflamó aún más su necesidad. Solamente le susurró una palabra pero se la dijo con una intensidad que la hizo sentir el deseo recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—¡Slytherin!

Taimada acusación por su parte.

Antes de que pudiera proveerle de una excelente réplica a su acusación se encontró besándole o, visto desde otro punto de vista, devorándole la boca como si no hiciese menos de un cuarto de hora que lo habían hecho… _varias veces, y en varias posturas que hace poco me habrían dejado ruborizada durante todo un año_.

Y, una vez más, cuando se dio de cuenta de sus alrededores se percató de que se encontraban en otro lugar… en uno que logró que dejase de besar a Draco.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, _Malfoy_?

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará  
**— — — — — — — — — —

¿Un capítulo corto? Es posible pero, como están claras las intenciones de Draco, ¿o no lo están?, me parece que es mejor dejar para el próximo **M**capítulo lo que viene a continuación.

¿Marietta es inocente? Vamos, seguro que no había nadie que daba un knut por su culpabilidad, ¿verdad? Supongo que le llega ya con lo suyo… y con su esposo hahahaha si es que a Hermione se le juntan todas las _malas hierbas_ en un solo lugar.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

Habrá alguien que se acuerde de esta historia y de la posibilidad de dejar algún **REVIEW** como han hecho…

**Malfoy19dani.  
Zuruck.  
Luna-maga.  
GabeLogan.  
Ginegine.  
Marce.  
Sakuri9.  
Sabaana.**

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos** de:

**Lyn-sempai.  
Serenity.A.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

**Lyn-sempai.  
**

Avisar que el próximo capítulo no será tan… bueno, como este pero espero que eso no haga que no lleguen vuestros…

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	28. Chapter 27

**Nexus**

Vale, Hermione sabía que se trataba de una pregunta absurda, dado el lugar en el que estaban pero aún así no pudo reprimirse de hacérsela. Por lo menos por satisfacer su curiosidad ante qué posible respuesta le daría él.

—¿Necesitas que te lo dibuje, _Granger_?— su buen humor no hizo si no que Hermione le diera un golpe, ligero, en el hombro para que le respondiera como debía.

—No, gracias. Lo último que necesito es ver tu talento al dibujarnos… en esas situaciones— _eres una adulta, Hermione. Compórtate como tal._ Bueno, eso es lo que estaban a punto de hacer si no hubiera hablado, ¿verdad?—. Pero por qué nos has traído hasta el dormitorio de esos dos— la manera en que la sonrisa de Draco se amplió dejaba clara sus intenciones—. ¡Ah, no! Ni pienses que lo haremos en su cama— Draco solamente rodó los ojos en silencio ante esta reacción por su parte. Esto le hizo ganarse otro golpe—. Si digo que no, es que no, Malfoy.

Hermione sintió como una de las manos de Draco abandonaron su cuerpo antes de que girara en el sitio hasta que invirtió sus posiciones. Ahora Hermione encaraba la cama del dormitorio y no tuvo ninguna duda de que Draco la había transfigurado porque no pegaba con el estilo del dormitorio y, sobre todo, porque reconocía esta cama.

Era la que habían usado en el interior del cubo.

Su mente se desconectó ante toda referencia exterior que no fuera sobre ellos dos, desnudos, en esa cama y haciendo el amor. Además tampoco era como si tuvieran algo mejor que hacer en estos momentos… o así lo sentía Hermione.

Se deshizo de la capa de Draco y el sonido que hizo al deslizarse hasta el suelo quería volverlo a escuchar tantas veces como prendas llevaban puestas. Por eso era una suerte que Draco la tuviera cogida por la cintura, pero por debajo de su capa porque le permitió quitársela sin problemas.

_Aún demasiada ropa en medio molestando… no entiendo tanto interés por ponerse un montón de ropa encima, como si tuvieran algún problema nuestros cuerpos._

Tuvo que agarrarle de las muñecas para lograr que Draco la liberase de su abrazo, no porque no le gustase si no porque le impedía sus acciones. Aunque estaba segura de que dichas acciones resultarían del agrado del Slytherin.

De seguro que, de arrancarle la camisa, algún botón se perdería por el cuarto, lo más seguro contando con su _suerte_ y con la que habrían dejado constancia, no solamente de su presencia, si no de su presencia en el dormitorio. Por suerte para todos a Hermione le entusiasmaba el desabrochar la camisa botón a botón. Otra cosa era Draco que podía verse la ansiedad en su rostro, lo que hacía más divertido e interesante el tomar este camino por parte de Hermione.

Solamente había entrado en contacto con el torso de Draco, su tersa piel bajo sus dedos temblorosos, ansiosos por más, y Hermione ya ardía de deseo. Su rostro se acercó hasta aquel pecho, bajo el cual se encontraba el corazón que latía por ella, y empezó a cubrirlo de pequeños besos en los que se recreaba con lenta necesidad.

Si ella tenía que sufrir la tortura, también le haría pasar por ella a Draco.

Sus manos recorrían aquel cuerpo ya reconocido por simple contacto y nunca podría tener suficiente de él. No era ninguna masa de músculos si no que los tenía bien definidos acorde con su compacta, pero fibrosa, figura. Tal vez el resultado de un buen ejercicio aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿no dicen que el sexo es el mejor ejercicio para cometer? Si fuera así, Hermione no estaba segura de que le gustase que el cuerpo de Draco se debiera al resultado de dicho ejercicio. Pero, en cambio, ellos no habían dejado de realizar dicho _ejercicio_ desde que entraron en el cubo.

Y fuera de también.

Su lengua se deslizó juguetonamente sobre su pezón erecto antes de atraparlo entre sus labios, todo ello mientras alzó la mirada para ver las reacciones de Draco presentes en su rostro. Le gustaba lo que veía en él, como Draco parecía gustarle lo que él estaba viendo que le hacía ella. Eso y el que su mano se hubiera encontrado con la presente erección entre las piernas de Draco.

Luego de provocar el otro pezón, Hermione fue besando el torso de Draco mientras realizaba un descenso por sus abdominales. Los únicos baches del camino que le gustaba tomar a la castaña mientras sus manos desabrochaban aquel pantalón que se le interponía en su camino.

Hermione no pudo reprimir un gemido de protesta cuando Draco la cogió por los hombros y la volvió a poner en pie y le atrapó la boca en un nuevo beso que, aunque lo disfrutaba como siempre, le dejaba claro en dónde residía ahora mismo su apetito al meter su pierna izquierda entre las del Slytherin para ponerse a frotarla contra aquella impaciente erección.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco para reprimir un gruñido de placer.

Sintió como aquellas manos acariciaban su piel desnuda al tiempo que la iba desnudando, ni siquiera se enteró cuando le quitó la capa, pero si cuando quedó expuesto su sujetador como única barrera de protección sobre sus pechos.

Su cuerpo temblaba con agradables escalofríos al sentir el contacto suave con la yema de aquellos dedos que se dedicaban a provocarla, en estos momentos al no atacar de lleno a sus pechos. Tanta era su necesidad que, en un despiste por parte de Draco, más ocupado en provocarla con sus atenciones sobre sus pechos, logró el deslizar la falda para quedarse solamente en su ropa interior. Y habría hecho lo mismo con el sujetador o el culotte si Draco no le hubiera vuelto a agarrar las manos.

—Siempre gustando de arruinar mi diversión, _Granger_— le susurró ante las acciones cometidas por la castaña.

—¿No te diviertes?— le preguntó Hermione mientras pegaba su cuerpo contra el del Slytherin que ardía al contacto—. Me parece que te contradices a ti mismo, _Malfoy_.

Siempre tenía que ser la sabelotodo, ¿verdad? Pero aquí no podía negar que tenía toda la razón. No solamente se estaba divirtiendo, si no que lo estaba gozando. Y lo que aún lo harían.

Draco decidió devolverle las acciones realizadas previamente por Hermione, no en vano se trataba de un Slytherin, y disfrutaba con ello. Con cuidado le colocó las manos a la espalda, agarrándoselas con una cinta tan suave que al contacto, y a pesar de hacer de ligadura, le ponía la carne de gallina por la excitación. Entonces sintió los labios de Draco besándole su clavícula de manera que se deslizaba hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Hermione estaba atrapada. Aquellos besos la estaban derritiendo pero, para no perder la verticalidad, se afianzaba con más fuerza a la pierna de Draco con el resultado de entrar en _duro_ contacto con aquella pronunciada erección que llamaba por ella. Sus gemidos ahora no pudieran ser ahogados si no, todo lo contrario, los envalentonó para que viera hasta dónde llegaba su necesidad por él.

Incluso maniatándola era capaz de hacerle enloquecer y estaba seguro de que, si no centraba su atención en algo que no fuera en la fricción que estaba haciendo contra su erección, acabaría por ceder al placer y correrse antes de poder disfrutar de Hermione.

Fina lencería de encajes y colores claros de turquesa servían para envolver el dulce regalo que era Hermione Granger para la vista y el gusto.

Con sumo cuidado fue apartando la tela para dejar nueva piel que cubrir con besos hasta que terminó por descubrir, por completo, el seno izquierdo. No era ninguna obsesión con sus pechos. Simplemente eran hermosos, y a Draco le gustaban las cosas bellas, y delicioso, por lo que no había que olvidar lo goloso que era. Podría devorarla cada día, a cada hora, a cada minuto, y jamás se sentiría saciado de ella.

El gemido que emitió cuando le atrapó el pezón erecto entre sus labios, antes de pasárselo a sus dientes mientras se lo chupaba, le hizo recordar la situación en la que se encontraba. Ya tendría otros momentos para tener ensoñaciones con Hermione pero no ahora cuando se encontraba disfrutando de la real Hermione Granger.

En toda su voluptuosa plenitud.

Su mano masajeaba el pecho derecho, al que también liberó de la cárcel que representaba aquel sujetador de encaje fino, puro Azkaban, y así poder besarlo y recorrerlo mientras le arrancaba placenteros gemidos por parte de la castaña.

Y el sujetador acabó en el suelo.

Le encantaba sentirla estremecerse a su contacto. Aunque fuera solamente por algo tan _inocente_ como era cogerla por la cintura. Ya no tan inocente cuando lo que hizo fue llevarla hasta la cama en dónde la tumbó con sumo cuidado, como lo valiosa que era Hermione para Draco.

Gimió en la boca del rubio cuando, mientras este la cubría con su cuerpo, el contacto entre sus torsos resultaba ardiente, la suave caricia de su mano sobre la tela que cubría el sexo de la muchacha era electrizante.

Ninguno de los dos podía esperar el poder hacer el amor en sus propias camas pero eso no les era impedimento para que pudieran hacerlo en cualquier sitio siempre que tuvieran ganas. ¡Y vamos si tenían! Era como si no pudieran estar sin hacerlo por miedo a que pudieran perderse, ahogarse o, simplemente, a que todo desapareciera.

Eso y que disfrutaban haciéndolo.

Podían decirse tanto con una sola mirada. El mirar en aquellos ojos les decían tanto sobre sus sentimientos que resultaba, en ocasiones, desbordante pero que les hacía ser conscientes de la realidad de ellos mismos con respecto al otro. Y ni qué decir cuando entraban en acción sus labios, y no para besarse si no solamente con una sonrisa, incluso media sonrisa era suficiente para explicarse. Si, eran pequeños gestos, miradas o sonrisas capaces de expresar tanto con tan poco…

Inocentes caricias, o no tan inocentes.

El gemido brotó acabando con la quietud de la habitación cuando Draco introdujo su mano bajo el culotte y sus dedos acariciaron, a su paso por aquel sexo, el clítoris sensible de Hermione. Fue recibido con una, esperada, humedad.

—Alguien está impaciente, _Hermione_— le susurró Draco de manera que casi logró hacerla tener un orgasmo con sólo escuchar como sonaba su nombre de boca del Slytherin—. Ardiente humedad.

—No te las des, _Draco_— le replicó Hermione con voz fogosa, negándose a si misma—. Es por los recuerdos que me trae esta cama.

No solamente trató de ofrecerle esta mentira si no que ladeó la cabeza despreocupadamente como si no tuviera aquellos dedos en su sexo haciéndola gozar. Pero la tensión de su cuerpo, la manera en que apretaba la mandíbula, lo mismo que los dedos de los pies, terminó por ser demasiada para lograr contenerse y sus jadeos tuvieron la libertad para hacerse notar.

Siempre la misma testaruda queriendo salirse con la suya incluso en las situaciones más imposibles, como era esta misma, pretendiendo que Draco no la estuviera llevando bien encarrilada hacia un explosivo orgasmo.

No solamente eran las deliciosas caricias que le ofrecían los dedos recorriendo su sexo si no que aquel pulgar parecía haber sido creado para hacerla enloquecer a través de su clítoris. La provocaba al rodearlo pero la extasiaba cuando lo acariciaba. Vamos, si incluso se atrevió a frotarlo, a veces más que _pulsarlo_ parecía estar dándole ligeros golpecitos que, ciertamente, la estaban haciendo poner los ojos en blanco del placer.

—No te vayas todavía— le susurró Draco con una voz algo cargada con el deseo—, aún hay más.

¿Y por qué esa frase se le hacía conocida a Hermione por algún motivo? No solamente se le hacía conocida si no que, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, la hacía recordar a su niñez.

—¡Draco!

Claro que todo intento por hacer memoria de su pasado cayó en el olvido al sentir como Draco le introdujo dos dedos en su interior, anular y corazón, si sus músculos vaginales no andaban atrofiados por el gusto, y empezó a penetrarla de manera que dichos dedos entraron en contacto con un punto en concreto que la hizo ver las estrellas en los tormentosos ojos del Slytherin.

—Um, diría que alguien disfruta de su _punto __**G**__ranger_— se burló Draco intensificando el movimiento en el sexo de Hermione y que le hacía totalmente imposible el poder ofrecerle una réplica.

Solamente esperaba que no acabase por rasgarle el culotte con tanto ímpetu aunque, por la manera en que sentía crecer el ardor en su cuerpo, sería una baja aceptable ante el grandioso orgasmo que estaba a punto de desatarse.

Como le gustaría responderle pero solamente placenteros sonidos surgían de entre aquellos deliciosos labios que Draco no pudo evitar atrapar de nuevo en un beso que Hermione llegó a temer sería el último que recibiría en este mundo porque, cuando el rubio lo profundizó, ¿cómo no hacerlo si prácticamente se lo estaba exigiendo Hermione al dejar paso libre a la lengua de Draco?, sintió como, al tiempo que se quedaba sin aire, el placer alcanzaba una zona más que crítica.

Nunca antes había agradecido el dejar de besar a Draco, o a cualquiera, porque fue en ese momento en que la desbordó su clímax haciéndola aullar, para orgullo del Slytherin, el nombre de Draco hasta que pudo haberlo llegado a grabar en el propio cuarto como una cacofonía que finalmente escucharían Marietta y Cormac por las noches.

Con sus manos atadas a la espalda Hermione arqueó su cuerpo mientras oleadas de placer lo recorrían extasiándola de sobremanera.

Hermione podía sentir las cálidas gotas de sudor perlar su rostro mientras se deslizaban perezosamente por el mismo. Se sentía relajada, lo que hacía un buen orgasmo para el organismo de una persona, tal vez la similitud de palabras no era simple casualidad, y trataba de recuperar el aliento pero pronto sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo en el momento en que Draco le empezó a quitar el culotte.

—Tal vez debería habértelo quitado antes, Hermione. Ahora está todo empapado— le dijo logrando hacerla ruborizarse. Vale que era cierto pero tampoco era algo para ir contando así por las buenas.

Y ahora se encontraba completamente desnuda, si no cuentas la cinta con la que le había atado las muñecas a la espalda, ante la hambrienta mirada de Draco. Una mirada de deseo, pasión y, como no podía ser de otra manera siendo Draco Malfoy, de posesión.

Hermione Granger era suya. En cuerpo, y menudo cuerpo, y alma de la misma manera que a ella le pertenecía todo su propio ser. No entendía su vida con nadie más que su sabelotodo de Gryffindor.

No era la primera vez, ni sería la última, que Draco le proporcionaba sexo oral luego de hacerla tener un orgasmo de manera que la excitación la llevó, inequívocamente, a tener otro orgasmo, en realidad un par más. Si de algo le habría servido toda esta experiencia del cubo era para descubrir que, no solamente podía tener orgasmos con facilidad, nada que ver con sus intentos en el pasado en el que tenía que ser ella misma quién se los proporcionase, si no que resultaba tenerlos con una facilidad asombrosa con Draco. ¿Multiorgásmica? Bienvenido sea, aunque tenía la pequeña duda de si lo era realmente o es que Draco sabía muy bien cómo llevarla al límite, en todas sus facetas.

Claro que se trataba de una pregunta absurda porque no tenía la intención de alejarse de Draco y, mucho menos, el ir con cualquier otro para ver si logra hacerla gozar de semejante manera.

Hermione levantó las caderas ofreciéndole con más insistencia su sexo para que Draco se lo devorase con la ansiosa hambre con que parecía siempre disfrutarlo. El nombre de Draco parecía haberse convertido en la palabra favorita para decir por parte de Hermione al alcanzar su clímax y, por supuesto, que el propio Draco no ponía nada en su contra porque su ego también gozaba ante este detalle. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si a todos les gusta el escuchar su nombre de labios de la persona amada cuándo esta alcanza el éxtasis en sus orgasmos?

Alzando la mirada, desde su privilegiada posición entre las piernas de Hermione, pudo ver aquel bello rostro ruborizado por la fogosidad de sus sensaciones que no hacía si no ponerlo más excitado, si eso fuera posible. Tanto lo estaba que, al ponerse en pie, se percató de que, aprovechando el hecho de que Hermione le había desabrochado previamente, la cremallera no había soportado la presión y cedió ante la urgencia necesidad de su erección.

Hermione se colocó de costado pero cometió la imprudencia de abrir los ojos. Ante ella se encontró con la imagen de Draco librándose de la poca ropa que aún llevaba puesta pero su mirada se centró en aquel miembro que palpitaba ansioso por poseerla tantas veces como sus fuerzas le permitieran.

_¡Por todos los…! ¿Le ha crecido desde que lo hicimos en el ministerio? Eso no es posible pero…_— su mirada se recreaba en cada detalle del sexo de Draco y, para sus ojos, ciertamente parecía haber aumentado el tamaño de su erección—_ ¡joder, estoy tan caliente que mis ojos dilatan su miembro!_— Hermione entrecerró los ojos al ver como Draco agarró su miembro y le dio unas cuantas pasadas, ¡cómo si lo necesitase para mantener la erección!—_ de eso nada, ese pene es mío y solamente podrá tocarse si lo que quiero es verle masturbarse para mí._

Cierto era que los orgasmos siempre eran bienvenidos pero la habían dejado casi sin fuerzas, lo que hizo que el solo hecho de ponerse de rodillas, ¿hasta cuándo la tendría atada?, requirió un gran esfuerzo por su parte y por eso no se la debería culpar cuando perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó contra Draco.

Bueno, más en concreto… contra su erección.

—Caray, _Granger_— y Draco tenía que usar su tono condescendiente en estos momentos, ¿verdad?—. Me parece que alguien está muy ansiosa.

Hermione, a pesar de sentir todo su cuerpo caliente por el deseo, también fue capaz de notar como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante esta situación. No porque no estuviera ansiosa, que lo estaba y mucho, si no por haberse estampado contra la erección de Draco y haber quedado allí apoyando su mejilla contra su… _¿polla? Esto no te ayudará a rebajar el rubor en tus mejillas… ¿y quién piensa en eso cuándo tengo mi objeto del deseo a pedir de boca?_

Draco vio como Hermione, sin despegarse de su miembro, movió la cabeza para terminar encarándoselo y, por supuesto, una vez hecho esto, empezó a lamérselo y atrapándole buenas porciones en su boca mientras lo recorría en su largo.

_Largo… largo… largo…_, pensó Hermione reprimiendo unas ligeras risas por su parte. Puesto que estaba segura de que a Draco no le entusiasmaría mucho el que se pusiera a reír mientras se encontraba chupándosela. Esto no hizo más que perdiera estaba batalla y se riera, por lo bajo, contra el pene de Draco.

—No estoy muy seguro de si me gustaría saber el motivo de estas risas.

Esto no hizo si no que Hermione riera con más ganas, a su pesar.

—Justamente porque sabía que dirías eso de reírme, _Draco_. No tienes que preocuparte por tu hombría— Hermione le chupó los testículos, introduciéndoselos en la boca y logrando un gruñido de apreciación por parte de Draco, para luego lamer todo el miembro hasta llegar al glande—. Puedes estar seguro de que me encanta tu _masculinidad_. Soy adicta a tu sexo… al sexo contigo, Draco.

El rubio solamente pudo decir, jadear, el nombre de Hermione cuando esta se introdujo su miembro en la boca y se lo empezó a chupar con frenesí. Si ya se había sentido en sus límites mientras la hacía gozar, el saborear el dulce néctar del sexo de Hermione era un placer sublime, el estar recibiendo una profunda felación por su parte era algo irresistible.

—¡Joder, Hermione!— incluso pudo sentir la sonrisa de la castaña mientras seguía chupándosela—. Si sigues así me harás correr en apenas segundos.

Lo que se suponía que era un aviso para que relajase el ritmo sirvió para todo lo contrario y Draco mismo se sorprendió cayendo de rodillas contra la cama, en verdad se tuvo que apoyar con las rodillas contra el colchón, para no acabar por el suelo.

Una última chupada, con la lengua recorriendo su miembro en el interior de la boca de Hermione, terminó por hacerle alcanzar su clímax y descargar de manera violenta garganta abajo.

Hermione liberó el miembro de Draco, que seguía erecto como si no hubiera tenido uno de sus más intensos orgasmos, sonriendo totalmente satisfecha de sus acciones, que no satisfecha del todo. Y el ver cómo Draco acabó de rodillas en el suelo ante ella era un plus que no había puntos suficientes, ganados de su época en Hogwarts, que pudieran superar a semejante satisfacción.

—Bueno, Draco. Ya sabes que dónde las dan, las toman— si no estuviera totalmente erecto, la visión de Hermione relamiéndose los labios, luego de haber logrado que se corriera tan pronto chupándosela, habría sido suficiente para volver a ponérsela dura—. ¡Y sin manos!

La amplia sonrisa de Hermione resultaba cegadora, y sensual a rabiar. Por eso mismo no fue nada extraño el que Draco la tumbase sobre la cama y cubriese su cuerpo con el suyo. Sus rostros apenas a un susurro de distancia.

—¿Puedes sentirla?

¿Es qué se trataba de una pregunta con truco? Por supuesto que podía sentirla, como no hacerlo con semejante tamaño y presionándose contra su bajo vientre. Lo que lamentaba, en cierto sentido, era que la sentía fuera de su cuerpo y eso no podía ser.

Hermione asintió con su mirada y alzó el rostro para besar a Draco que violó aquella boca ahora con su lengua logrando hacerla gemir de placer. Cuando sus bocas se separaron no solamente ansiaban aire para sus pulmones si no un placer que solamente podía ser satisfecho de una única manera, aunque con una ingente multitud de posturas. Pero Draco le ofrecía esa media sonrisa con la que disfrutaba torturarla y sabía que eso mismo tenía planeado hacer.

Moviendo sus caderas empezó a frotarse contra la erección de Draco, incluso tuvo la audacia de tratar de penetrarse sin permiso del Slytherin pero este no se lo permitió, logrando un gemido de protesta por parte de la castaña.

—¡Draco!— necesidad, suplicante, pero Draco se alejó de Hermione hasta quedar de rodillas ante ella—. No seas así. Te quiero, te necesito… te necesito dentro de mí. Quiero que me hagas gritar nuevamente tu nombre.

El rubio tanteó los pechos de Hermione que se movieron contra la palma de su mano y su cuerpo se arqueó siguiendo el descenso que hacía hasta alcanzar su bajo vientre. Pero, cruelmente, ignoró su clítoris y paseó sus dedos fantasmagóricamente sobre su sexo.

—Vuelves a estar mojada, Hermione— le provocó Draco—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Hermione gritó de rabia ante las provocaciones de Draco y trató de darle, si no una patada, un empujón para tirarlo de la cama y, sacando fuerzas de su deseo, saltarle encima para empalarse aquel pene que era de su propiedad y uso exclusivo.

Draco le agarró la pierna, dejándosela sobre su propio hombro, de manera que Hermione solamente necesitó mover su pierna derecha un poco para abrirse y ofrecer una buena vista de su, como bien dijo Draco, mojado sexo.

—Si no tuviera las manos atadas— cosa que no le entrañaría ninguna dificultad para poder liberarse. Dejando claro que no le importaba su actual posición, tanto en situación como en postura—. Te ataría las tuyas antes de hacer que gritases mi nombre al disfrutar de tu cuerpo. Oh, si, _Malfoy_. Gozaría de tu cuerpo por completo hasta dejarte totalmente seco porque, ambos sabemos, tengo más resistencia que tú.

Hermione disfrutó viendo como la media sonrisa de Draco se tornó en gesto serio para luego reaparecer en la otra mitad. De un gesto sus sexos entraron en contacto y el Slytherin lo fue deslizando tentando la entrada de aquella cueva del placer.

—¿Eso crees, _Granger_?

—No lo creo, _Draco_— ahora era ella quién le dedicaba una media sonrisa muy satisfecha consigo misma—. Lo sé.

Hermione ahogó en su garganta un gemido cuando Draco se introdujo en su interior. En verdad seguía siendo el mismo miembro con el que tanto disfrutaba pero aún quería pincharle más a Draco. ¿Qué podía decir? Es lo que ocurre cuándo pasas tanto tiempo a su lado.

—¿Piensas tenerme esperando más tiempo o me la meterás en algún momento cercano en el tiempo? Oh, ¿ya está dentro?— añadió con el aire de mayor inocencia que Draco jamás hubiera presenciado nunca—. Digo, oh, si, por supuesto que lo está. Um, ah, que gusto…

Draco soltó un par de carcajadas sin humor que fueron respondidas por unas burbujeantes risas por parte de Hermione.

—Vamos, no te pongas así, Draco. Solamente era una brom…— sus palabras dieron paso a un gemido de placer ante la profunda estocada que le dio Draco.

—¿Te has quedado sin habla, Hermione?— los lentos movimientos hacían que su miembro se deslizase, entre las prietas paredes del sexo de Hermione, sin ninguna dificultad debido a lo húmedo que se encontraba.

—Puedo dilatar de tal manera que me entrarían sin problema alguno un par como tu pene, Draco— le dijo tratando de controlar su voz debido a la excitación que sentía.

—No hay problema. Podría realizar un geminio y así…— Draco se detuvo al ver la manera en que Hermione abrió los ojos mientras trataba de ver si se trataba de una broma por su parte o una promesa cercana a realizar—. Vamos, si a estas alturas no sabemos cuando bromeo… ¿o no lo hago?

Esto no ayudaba en nada a Hermione pero, por suerte, sus preocupaciones se hicieron a un lado mientras Draco la embestía con un calculado ritmo con el que se estaba fraguando un nuevo, y espectacular, clímax para la castaña.

Como le gustaría estar acariciando aquel pecho curtido pero de tersa piel antes de que sus uñas lo marcasen como de su propiedad, para luego hacer lo propio con su inmaculada espalda. Tan absorta estaba en Draco y el momentos de absoluta intimidad, y frenesí sexual en el que se encontraban, que Hermione no se percató, ni dedicó la más mínima atención, a la marca que marcaría para siempre el antebrazo izquierdo de Draco.

Amaba a Draco en su totalidad. Pasado y presente, con la intención de ser parte de su futuro. Tanto lo bueno que había en él como sus malas acciones. No obstante muchas de ellas la habían tenido a ella como su blanco predilecto. Pero la cuales habían servido para dar forma al hombre que le estaba haciendo el amor en estos momentos.

Amor. Si se debe caer por una serpiente es mejor caer por la más peligrosa y letal de todas porque dejará fe de la intensidad de sus sentimientos por él.

Bajándole la pierna izquierda, Hermione aprovechó para aferrarse con ambas a la cintura del rubio, apretando con firmeza contra aquella espalda. Esto facilitó a Draco el poder sentarla en su regazo y, de esta manera, volver a tomar posesión de aquellos labios de los que nunca estaría completamente saciado.

En esta postura, y mientras Draco se deleitaba con toda la parte superior del cuerpo de Hermione, pechos, labios, clavículas, hombros, cuello, orejas y sus lóbulos, mejillas, nariz, mandíbula…, Hermione comandaba la penetración imponiendo su propio ritmo. Algo de lo que ninguno de ellos estaba en desacuerdo. Es más, Draco dejó claro su disposición al volverse para que, al tumbarse sobre la cama, quedar bajo Hermione para que ella siguiera, no solamente controlando la situación si no, cabalgándole cual indómita amazona.

_Y un punto a favor la visión de sus, voluptuosos, pechos moviéndose al ritmo de su gozo y placer._

A diferencia de Hermione, Draco podía acariciar cada parte de la anatomía de la castaña sin ningún tipo de problema— era lo que tenía el no encontrarse con sus manos atadas a la espalda— y ciertamente que disfrutaba de su capacidad. No centraba todas sus atenciones a esos pechos que parecían haberle robado el sentido desde que se los encontró en el cubo, si no que sus manos acariciaban cada porción del cuerpo de Hermione. Sus hombros también estaban ganando una posición privilegiada al lado de los pechos y el trasero de la castaña. En realidad disfrutaba de toda su totalidad porque era toda ella a la que deseaba y amaba con una devoción que rayaba una inquebrantable.

Su mano se deslizó por su terso cuello hasta aferrarse a la nuca de manera que la hizo reclinarse sobre su cuerpo para recuperar aquellos labios. Luego sus manos, en vez de descender por sus costados, lo hicieron por los brazos a la espalda hasta que cayeron sobre las prietas nalgas que daban nombre al trasero de Hermione. Aferrándose con firmeza dio un impulso al ritmo impuesto por Hermione y, por los gemidos que daba, estaba claro que disfrutaba del nuevo ritmo. Y lo dejó claro al atrapar el cuello de Draco entre sus dientes.

Una verdadera leona ante su presa.

Draco la agarró de las muñecas y tiró para volverla a poner al control pero la propia Hermione se echó hacia atrás hasta que sus manos se apoyaron contra el colchón. Todo esto sin detenerse en ningún momento y llevando las intensivas sensaciones hasta los límites de la cordura, reclinándose sobre las piernas de Draco que se movían siguiendo las sensibles indicaciones del cuerpo de Hermione.

Los movimientos de la castaña los estaban llevando hasta sus límites pero era ella quién más estaba _sufriendo_ debido a las caricias que le estaba ofreciendo Draco por todo su cuerpo, sus pechos sensibles y pezones erectos, su vientre firme y sus caderas pero era criminal la manera en que le frotaba su clítoris.

De cabeza a cumplir perpetua en Azkaban.

El alarido de Hermione quebró la sinfonía de jadeos y gemidos al alcanzar su orgasmo que fue secundado por el propio de Draco al liberar su carga que sintió llenarla calidamente y no podía evitar el preguntarse si alguno de los dos hacía algo para evitar un embarazo que, siendo sinceros, no sería tan no deseado. Aunque tampoco le gustaría el que lo pudieran ver como una manera para atrapar al soltero heredero de los Malfoy.

Un hijo de Draco. La sola idea le hacía sentirse liviana y, por sorprendente que pudiera parecer, ansiosa por conocer cómo sería el fruto de su amor, pasión y deseo. C_on tal de que no herede mis indómitos rizos…_

Hermione se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo sudado de Draco y no podía creerse que semejante olor tan intenso fuera, no solamente, de su agrado si no que la excitaba en demasía.

—¿Crees qué me quedaré embarazada de tantas veces que lo hemos hecho, Draco?— le preguntó descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio.

—¿La verdad?— la pregunta de Draco fue respondida por una ligera mordida por parte de Hermione.

—Siempre.

¿Es qué no sabía que su sola presencia era suficiente para excitarlo? Pues imagínate lo que le puede hacer acciones como esta.

—Desde siempre me han enseñado todo lo que se debe saber acerca de magia anticonceptiva de manera que, sinceramente, se tratan de los primeros hechizos que aprendí a realizar de magia sin varita—la noticia sorprendió, en cierta manera, a Hermione—. No tardé mucho en convertirlo en algo natural cada vez que mantenía una relación con una chica.

—¿Miedo a que pudieras poblar Inglaterra con un montón de mini-Malfoys?— aunque había cierto humor en sus palabras se la notaba algo tensa con el tema.

—¿No dicen qué es mejor prevenir que curar?— y ahora iba él y la contrarrestaba con un dicho muggle—. Un Malfoy puede tener una cantidad exorbitante de affaires pero nunca descendencia fuera del matrimonio y, una vez ha elegido a su futura esposa, ella será la madre de sus hijos.

Hermione se quedó en silencio un tiempo, lo que le permitía el poder recuperar las fuerzas, ni siquiera pensaba en que aún seguía con las manos ligadas, y pensaba en lo que Draco le acababa de comentar. Entonces, ¿quién era ella?, ¿un affaire más o…?

¿Y por qué cualquiera de las respuestas resultaba sobrecogedora?

—Te diría que ni lo pienses pero estoy seguro que ya pasó por tu escrutadora cabeza— le dijo Draco colocando su mano en la mejilla de Hermione y instándola a que le mirase a los ojos—. No eres ningún affaire, Hermione.

Lo que solamente dejaba una sola pregunta con una respuesta ya dada.

Revolviéndose, y revolviendo a Draco, Hermione terminó por encontrarse debajo del Slytherin, como lo había buscado, arrodillada a cuatro patas, de manera que sus manos podían entrar en contacto con el pecho de Draco, si este se inclinase algo sobre ella. Cuando sintió el contacto de aquel pecho Hermione no pudo, ni quiso, reprimir la necesidad de marcárselo con sus uñas y sonrió al ser recompensada, no con un gruñido o un quejido por parte de Draco, si no de un suspiro de placer.

—Fóllame, hazme el amor, hazme tuya, otra vez, goza de este cuerpo y llévame a sentir más orgasmos pero ni se te ocurra dejarme embarazada…— le dijo con tono serio mientras apretaba su trasero contra la erección, _¿es qué nunca se le baja?_ Hermione pudo sentir, mucho pero también, como Draco se tensó ante sus palabras— hasta que solucionemos el problema en el que nos encontramos, Draco.

¿Quería ser la madre de sus hijos? _Aunque tuviera que violarlo para ello_, algo a lo que estaba segura Draco se prestaría al instante de sugerirlo.

—¿Hermione Malfoy?

—Granger— añadió Hermione.

—¿Hermione Granger?— la confusión de Draco patente en su voz.

La muchacha rodó los ojos mientras movía el trasero instándole a que la penetrase de una vez. ¡Ni qué tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo!

—Hermione Malfoy Granger.

—Pero son los hijos quienes llevan ambos apellidos, aunque solamente usan uno de ellos.

—El paterno— murmuró Hermione algo molesta.

—_El paterno_— repitió Draco antes de introducir su miembro en el sexo de Hermione y logrando que a esta se le pasase la molestia con un gemido—. Claro que, ¿por qué no seguir revolucionando el mundo mágico, Hermione?

La mente de la castaña se encontraba desbordante de información y, sobre todo, de sensaciones que no dejaban de acumularse e intensificarse. Ciertamente esta era una postura de lo más agradable y con la que podía disfrutar de todo el miembro de Draco puesto que sería una verdadera lástima el no poder hacerlo luego de tanto dicho acerca del tamaño del pene y ahora, cuándo tiene uno de un, más que, excelente tamaño ¿no iba a poder disfrutarlo? Ese día nunca llegará.

Sintió como Draco la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él de manera que su espalda entró en contacto con el torso duro y compacto, sin olvidar todo sudado, de Draco. ¿Contra la espalda? Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía sus manos libres y las llevó de inmediato hacia el cuello de Draco para, girando la cabeza, poder atrapar sus labios en un beso que se electrificaba al sumarse los embates contra su sexo.

—¿Te me estás declarando, _Malfoy_? Porque, desde ahora mismo te lo digo, ni pienses que contaré exactamente como fue tu propuesta cuándo me pidan que se lo explique, y tienes que saber que les gustan conocer todos y cada uno de los detalles.

—Eso no hace más que animarme a declararme, _Granger_— le _amenazó_ Draco sonriéndole contra los labios de la castaña.

—Y tú serás quién le cuente todos los detalles de la proposición a tu madre.

La verdad es que no se trata de una buena idea el traer a relucir la madre de uno mientras se está haciendo el amor, o simplemente teniendo algo de sexo.

—¿Y si te lo pido más tarde?— le preguntó besándole el cuello mientras aceleraba el ritmo de la penetración y su mano derecha, entre las piernas de Hermione, frotaba, acariciaba, provocaba y enloquecía al clítoris de la muchacha.

—Sorpréndeme,… **¡Draco!**

El nombre vino acompañado de un intenso clímax como si no pudiera ser dicho de otra manera por Hermione pero Draco no se detuvo si no que, liberándola, permitió que se echara sobre la cama mientras seguía embistiendo con fiereza necesidad arrancando plegarias por parte de ella para evitar que no se detuviera ni siquiera cuando el propio Draco alcanzó su propio orgasmo y se liberó con el nombre de Hermione en sus labios.

Permanecieron en la cama durante unos eternos minutos sin apartar sus miradas la uno del otro como si tratasen de ir más allá de la legeremancia y ver en sus almas.

—¿Tienes algún otro sospechoso, Draco?— le preguntó Hermione de improviso. Tanto que cogió por sorpresa a la sierpe que le dedicó una mirada de confusión hasta que entendió a lo que se refería.

Hermione Granger siempre pensando en un enorme abanico de temas al mismo tiempo, como no podía ser de otra forma porque, de lo contrario, no sería Hermione Granger.

—La verdad, y en contra de la creencia popular, no soy alguien que tenga enemigos, Hermione. Puesto que nunca he hecho nada por lo que pudiera merecer… ¿Katie Bell?

Katie Bell, Gryffindor. Estuvo a punto de morir en la visita a Hogsmeade en sexto año por tocar el collar de ópalos maldito con el que Draco trató usarlo para acabar con Dumbledore.

—Katie no es una persona rencorosa, y además tiene un gran respeto por la vida. Incluso aunque estuviera a punto de morir por tu causa no te guardó ningún tipo de rencor por ello.

—Eso mismo me lo dijo ella pero, bueno, hay personas y _personas_.

Hermione le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Draco y pudo ver un relampagueante brillo en sus ojos al separarse de ellos.

—Ella es de las personas…— el que Hermione Granger frunza el ceño no es una buena señal— ¿Te acuerdas de ella por ser una chica atractiva o porque pensabas seriamente en la posibilidad de ser la culpable de nuestra situación, Draco?

Los labios de Draco dieron forma a una arrogante y satisfecha sonrisa.

—Deja de sonreír de esta manera, Draco.

—¿Celosa, Hermione?

Esta pregunta no hizo si no que Draco recibiera un gruñido de indignación por parte de Hermione.

—Como si…

Draco solamente necesitó su torso para cubrir a Hermione y que sus miradas se encontrasen.

—Estás toda sudada y tu cabello resulta tan indescriptible que tus antiguos rizos resultarían bienvenidos pero eres la mujer más hermosa que nunca haya tenido la posibilidad de conocer, Hermione.

—Idiota.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Menuda recompensa.

—Debemos decidir cómo continuamos ahora que hemos tenido que descartar a nuestra única sospechosa, Draco. E irnos de aquí antes de que Marietta se acerque al ministerio para preguntar por qué no puede entrar en su casa.

—Antes de nada debemos ducharnos primero, Hermione.

A pesar de haberlo dicho con total naturalidad, Hermione tenía la sospecha de que en esas palabras había algo más escondido. Aunque no hacía falta ser Hermione Granger para darse cuenta de ello.

—El tiempo son galeones, Draco.

—Entonces el ducharnos juntos es indispensable para no perder mucho tiempo— y en parte tenía razón… pero se trataba de una parte muy ínfima. Casi insignificante—. Tú me rascas la _espalda_ y yo te rasco tu… ¿qué quieres que te rasque?

Y ese era el motivo por el que deberían darse prisa en _ducharse_.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará  
**— — — — — — — — — —

Y a esto se le llama marear la perdiz hahahaha

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

Habrá alguien que se acuerde de esta historia y de la posibilidad de dejar algún **REVIEW** como han hecho…

**Marce.  
Malfoy19dani.  
GabeLogan.  
Vero-sesshKing.  
Ginegine.**Pues parece que no hay muchos que tengan la posibilidad de dejar **REVIEWS** a pesar de no ser una tarea que lleve mucho tiempo realizar.

Y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos** de:

**Brianda Cullen.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia** como:

_Nadie_ -.-U

Avisar que el próximo capítulo no será tan… bueno, como este pero espero que eso no haga que no lleguen vuestros…

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	29. Chapter 28

**Nexus**

Hermione no podía evitar el preguntarse si alguien le había lanzado un hechizo desilusionador, o echado una capa invisible por encima, porque, si no, no entendía cómo era que la camarera se atrevía a flirtear tan abiertamente con Draco si, habiendo llegado juntos, y sentados a la misma mesa, era más que posible el que fueran pareja. Por mucho que la sola idea aún lograba hacerla ruborizarse.

No había ninguna duda. Debía haberse vuelto invisible o, conociendo lo que les estaba sucediendo, se había salido de esta línea temporal y la camarera no la veía porque no se encontraba ahí para que pudiera verla.

Afortunadamente, para la salud de la camarera, Draco no respondía a ninguno de aquellos intentos, _¿alguien está desesperada?_, por parte de la muchacha y solamente parecía tener ojos para ella. Lo que no ayudaba en nada con su sensibilidad para ruborizarse a la más mínima posibilidad y ¿el ser el objetivo de aquellos orbes acerados? entraba de sobra en la categoría de lo que lograba hacer a Hermione Granger ruborizarse.

Una vez la camarera los dejó, finalmente, solos se formó un sosegado silencio con el que Hermione se dedicó a repasar la vestimenta que había elegido Draco para este momento. Vale que no deben llamar la atención, lo que resultaba problemático al ser uno de ellos casi un albino, pero también porque resultaban demasiado visuales al estar juntos por el contraste que sus físicos provocaban a simple vista.

Como no podía parecer de otra manera, Draco eligió colores oscuros, negros y azules, para el pantalón y zapatos, y para la camisa que, ¿estratégicamente?, llevaba desabrochado los dos botones superiores.

—Muy bien, ha quedado claro que Marietta no ha tenido nada que ver con todo lo que nos ha sucedido.

—Habría sido una celestina demasiado inesperada… aunque dudo mucho que esta hubiera sido la finalidad del verdadero culpable de nuestro secuestro— añadió al ver aquel peligroso brillo en la mirada de Hermione.

—Está claro que la decisión de encerrarnos juntos fue más por maldad que para hacernos un _favor_, Draco.

—No debes preocuparte por ello, Hermione. Ya sabes que yo estoy dispuesto a realizarte todos los _favores_ que quieras cuando te apetezcan— no había necesidad para sopesar el significado de dicha palabra clave.

La glacial, únicamente en apariencia, mirada de Draco bebía de la figura de Hermione y de lo que podía ver de su vestuario, en este caso su blusa de un pálido color champán que, con un escote palabra de honor, dejaba marcada una excelente visión de sus pechos, _sé en lo que estás pensando_, y sus hombros desnudos. Aunque, estaba segura de ello, no le habría importado que estuviera completamente desnuda.

_Sí, desnuda y expuesta sobre la mesa para su deleite. Aunque, por supuesto, no es algo que me hubiera desagradado… si no fuera por esa camarera._

—Encárgate de tus propios _favores_, Draco.

Si pensó que con esto podría retomar al tema principal… No, por supuesto que sabía que no sería así porque ya conocía muy bien la manera en que trabajaba el cerebro del Slytherin.

—¿Te gustaría ver cómo me encargo de mis _favores_, Hermione? Oh, sí. No sabes lo que me gustaría que me vieras como me encargo de ellos.

¿Había dicho acerca de la sensibilidad de sus mejillas? Mejor, porque entonces no confundiríais su rostro con una linterna roja de esas que se cuelgan en las festividades.

—No tenemos ningún sospechoso, Draco. Así que, mientras no logremos encontrar al culpable, y lo digo en serio, nada de hacer ningún tipo de _favor_. Ni propio, ni ajeno… ni mutuo.

Draco se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla echando, todo lo posible sin romperse, la cabeza hacia atrás arqueándose. Lo que no hizo sino que Hermione recordase otros momentos en que aquel cuerpo, y el suyo propio, se arqueaban de la mejor manera posible.

—También habíamos sopesado el que, fuera quién fuera, se encontraba yendo a por ti más que a por mí— siguió recordando Draco—. Pero, si no es así y yo fuera su objetivo, sin olvidarnos de la posibilidad, más extrema, de que fuéramos ambos, ¿quién podría querer ir en contra mía?— preguntó volviendo su mirada de cachorrito hacia Hermione que no pudo evitar el sonreír y, antes de reprimirse, reír ante semejante actitud por parte de Draco.

—¿De verdad qué no hay ninguna posibilidad de que una de tus víctimas pudiera estar tras esto? Durante ese año en Hogwarts…

Las palabras de Hermione flotaron en el ambiente de la manera en que lo hacía el humo del opio y, como este, trajo todo tipo de recuerdos y sensaciones.

—He hablado, y mucho más, con todos aquellos con los que mi comportamiento no fue, digamos, muy ejemplar. Y, sobre los que sufrieron de cualquier modo, bajo mi varita… digamos que, además de las disculpas llevé a cabo unas cuantas interesantes frases que encontré por ahí.

—¿Frases?— repitió Hermione queriendo saber y temiendo lo que pudiera llegar a decir Draco.

—El poner la otra mejilla y, sobre todo— Hermione frunció el ceño temiendo por dónde iba todo esto—, el ojo por ojo.

¿Draco les había dado la oportunidad a todos aquellos a los que hizo daño para que se resarcieran por ello usando los mismos métodos? En ocasiones no dejaba de mostrar lo inconsciente que podía llegar a ser.

—Oh, Draco. Eso es algo— demasiados descalificativos y tan poco tiempo para decirlos—… ¿alguien te tomó la palabra?— le preguntó con palpable temor en su voz.

¿Qué si alguien al que había hecho daño usó la oportunidad de devolvérsela sin ningún tipo de castigo por ello? La respuesta de Draco fue una inescrutable, y eso que Hermione había creído que ya sería capaz de leer cada uno de sus gestos, sonrisa por su parte que no dejaba claro lo que había podido suceder.

—Es _whisky de fuego_ pasado— más que agua pasada porque muchas veces necesitó más de un trago para recuperarse—. Pero te aseguro que no puede ser nadie al que haya hostigado en el pasado.

Aquí se detuvo para mirar a Hermione como si la estuviera evaluando por dentro y por fuera en busca de algo. La castaña no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquello.

—Yo no fui, Draco. ¿Por qué me habría encerrado contigo en ese cubo?

—¿Para pasarlo bien?— posibilitó Draco con un gesto condescendiente de la mano—. Porque lo has pasado más que bien.

—Oh, sí. Por supuesto. Como Hermione Granger no logra tener pareja, o encuentro ocasional, pues tiene que cometer acciones límite por un poco de sexo… ¡Por mucho sexo!— añadió ante la ceja enarcada de Draco.

Lamentablemente para ella, lo había dicho con suficiente volumen para que la camarera la hubiera escuchado. Pero lo único que esta hizo fue lanzarle una mirada de superioridad antes de dulcificarla al ver para Draco.

—Y todo excelente, no te olvides— le dijo Draco sonriendo muy orgulloso del sexo compartido con Hermione—. Suerte que no hablas francés y ella no parece muy dada con nuestro idioma aunque, ¿quién no entiende la palabra sexo hoy en día?

Las mejillas de Hermione, con vida propia, se encendieron y así se mantuvieron mientras la camarera, que la ignoró por completo, ya que solamente tenía ojos para Draco, les traía sus pedidos. Claro que, más que por vergüenza o excitación, sus mejillas se encendían de molestia e irritación al ver como aquella chica seguía flirteando descaradamente con Draco. _Y francesa tenía que ser la muy…_, pensó Hermione antes de darse cuenta de cierto detalle. _¿Se desabrochó un par de botones del escote?_ Así estuvo de tentada de avisar al gerente pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió que daba igual porque sería ella, _y no esa_ _guarra_, quién saldría de aquí con Draco.

Claro que el escucharla reírse y ofrecerle lascivas miradas no la ayudaba en nada con su autocontrol. De eso estaba segura.

—Delicious— dijo Draco y daba igual que palabra dijera porque tenía la capacidad de hacerlas sonar tan sensuales como lujuriosas sin siquiera pretenderlo. Ciertamente la manera en que su lengua se movía no hacía sino hacerla recordar moviéndose por todo su cuerpo.

—Je vous remercie, monsieur.

De pronto la mirada de Hermione se afiló peligrosamente y veía todo rojo pero, en vez de atacar a la muchacha, ¿pues no era la _enemiga_?, decidió un rumbo de acción que dejaría todo completamente claro.

Afortunadamente se trataba de una mesa para dos que permitía, ¿estaría ya pensado para esto exactamente?, el tipo de acción que decidió realizar Hermione. Al echarse sobre la mesa, sin llegar a aplastar su comida, agarró a Draco y lo atrajo hacia ella para recibirlo con un beso tan profundo que el Slytherin perdía la sensibilidad en las piernas para ganarla en su entrepierna.

La camarera parecía a punto de entrar en erupción pero quedó clavada, y sorprendida sin duda, cuando se encontró como destinataria de la mirada de reojo por parte de Hermione. Claro que no tenía nada que ver con la media sonrisa que le dedicó la Gryffindor una vez dio por terminado, por ahora, el beso con Draco.

—Voulez vous coucher avec moi?— le preguntó Hermione con voz sensual, y fogosa debido al beso que le había dado a Draco.

—Sí— fue la escueta respuesta del rubio.

—Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?— le volvió a preguntar, para obvia molestia de la camarera que, realmente, parecía estar empezando a echar humo por la cabeza.

—Sí— se repitió Draco con obvio deseo en su rostro.

—Voulez vous coucher avec moi maintenant?— una vez más Hermione le hizo esa pregunta que parecía ser que únicamente había una manera para responderla.

—La cuenta.

O tal vez no solamente una respuesta.

—Delicious— dijo Hermione relamiéndose con lenta y sensualmente para dedicarle una mirada victoriosa a la camarera.

Aunque, lo que si logró, fue que la camarera se alejara de ellos totalmente molesta e irritada. Una actitud que iba totalmente en contra de la que estaba sintiendo Hermione en estos momentos. Una seguridad incontenible y, como no podía ser de otra forma, unas ingentes ganas de hacerlo con Draco una y otra vez.

Pero tenían otras cosas en las que pensar.

—Mejor lo dejamos para más tarde, Draco— le dijo y tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la mano para ahogar unas risas al ver el destrozado rostro que puso Draco—. Estábamos buscando posibles culpables y el tiempo no espera a nadie. Mucho menos a quienes están fuera de él.

Por supuesto que sabía que tenía razón. No obstante se trataba de Hermione Granger, ¿verdad? Pero eso no quería decir que se sintiera molesto por lo que hizo o, más bien, por dejarlo con ganas.

—Me encanta tu francés, Hermione.

No iba con dobles sentidos, sobre todo porque no podían hacer nada para aliviarse la excitación, pero Hermione si pilló el doble sentido de aquellas palabras.

—Estoy segura de ello, Draco— la manera de morderse el labio inferior estaba provocando que el Slytherin estuviera a punto de tener un problema con sus pantalones.

—Tengo ganas de hacerte hablar más en francés— y no había que ser muy inteligente para saber de qué momento estaba hablando Draco.

—Pues como no diga _croissant_ vas dado, Draco. Ya que no me sé muchas más palabras en francés— y dudaba mucho que le gustase que dijera esa palabra.

Pero Draco si que sabía lo que quería escuchar de su boca.

—¿Sabes decir "sí", Hermione?

—Oui.

Ambos sonreían sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Sabes decir "Malfoy", Hermione?

—Oui, Malfoy.

¡Y qué bien sonaba viniendo de sus labios!

—¿Una lección más, profesor?— pero antes de que Draco pudiera seguir con sus lecciones, la propia Hermione le interrumpió demasiado contenta para que fuera sano—. Oh, sí que sé más francés.

Por supuesto que esto captó el interés del rubio.

—¿Y qué más sabes decir, Hermione?

Aquellos ojos chocolate ya deberían haberse derretido por el fuego de su mirada.

—Je t'aime…

La sonrisa de Draco provocaba agradables escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Hermione que realmente se estaba pensando muy seriamente el dejar a un lado la, si es que podía llamarse así, investigación del culpable de su secuestro.

—… moi non plus— fue la respuesta de Draco con el mismo tono de placentera necesidad con la que Hermione se le había declarado.

Hermione no pudo aguantarse más y ser rió con ganas, con fuerza, que a punto estuvo de tener un _accidente_. Además de llamar, en exceso, la atención de los pocos clientes que había en el local. Por supuesto que también de la camarera que pareció aún más molesta ya que, era muy probable, pensase que estaba riéndose de ella.

—¿Sabes esa canción?— le preguntó Hermione una vez pudo hablar de nuevo.

—Si quieres puedo _interpretarla_ contigo.

Por supuesto que a ella no le gustaría nada más que _interpretar_ esta canción con Draco pero su dichosa mente, racional y lógica, le recordaba que tendrían tiempo para todos los _duetos_ del mundo una vez solucionado todo esto.

_¿Y cuántas veces llevas repitiéndotelo pero sigues cayendo con Draco?_

—¿Con cuántas chicas la has cantado, _Draco_?

La sonrisa de Draco se esfumó como si nunca hubiera estado presente en su rostro. A esto se le llamaba cortar el momento o, más que enfriarlo, helarlo por completo.

—No es lo mío ir cantando por ahí, Hermione.

Ella no pudo rodar los ojos.

—Me refiero a que podría ser una chica despechada por el gran Draco Malfoy— y no pudo evitar el veneno en su voz porque sabía que no todas las chicas habían sido como Luna—. Deberías saber que no hay nada más peligroso que una mujer enojada.

Pero Draco no parecía nada preocupado por este motivo.

—Puedo asegurarte, sin ningún tipo de error, por tanto, al ciento por ciento, de que ninguna de las mujeres que han estado conmigo me guarda ningún tipo de rencor por haber roto el tipo de relación que pudieran haberse imaginado y que nunca pasará de una _inocente_ amistad.

Y ¿por qué a Hermione le costaba imaginarse a cientos de mujeres sonrientes luego de que Draco les dijese que se había acabado? Y eso sin necesidad de colocar la escena justo luego de haberlo hecho.

—En cambio, algunos de sus novios tal vez no fueran tan comprensivos.

Hermione se atrevió a pensar que había tenido que escuchar mal pero la manera en que abrió los párpados dejaba claro lo que había escuchado.

—¿Saliste con chicas que tenían novio?— mejor decir salir que acostarse. Por lo menos para la salud mental de Hermione.

—"Tenían" es una manera de decirlo algo forzada… Estaban peleados… Se estaban tomando un descanso… Rompían para luego juntarse nuevamente, para luego volver a romper, para luego…— Draco se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia— Yo solamente me encontré en cierto momento que dio lugar a…

—¡No sigas, Draco!— ya había quedado claro a lo que había dado a lugar—. ¿Es posible que alguno de esos novios, no tan comprensivos, pueda haber sido el culpable de nuestra situación?

Draco ni siquiera se molestó en pensárselo antes de negar dicha posibilidad. Lo que, por supuesto, molestó a Hermione.

—¿Y por qué puedes estar tan seguro?

—La mayoría no eran magos, Hermione— cierto. Había salido con hijas de muggles porque ahora diversificaba y no tenía prejuicios de sangre—. Y los que sí lo eran tampoco han podido ser porque ellas les… digámoslo así, ataron bien en corto.

Hermione no sabía, muy bien, lo que podía significar aquello. Aunque ciertas ideas, poniéndose ella en lugar de aquellas chicas, le ofrecían una buena sospecha.

—¿Entonces no es necesario que vayamos tachando nombres en el listín telefónico y en el de la red flu?— le preguntó toda sarcástica.

Draco le ofreció una sonrisa por su parte.

—Te ves hermosa toda molesta y enfadada, Hermione.

La mirada de Hermione casi acabó con la vida de Draco.

—Pues debes saber que puedo ponerme mucho más _hermosa_, Draco.

Y, a pesar de la tensión del momento, Draco tomó un trago de su copa de vino relajándose visiblemente antes de volver su atención, serena, en Hermione. Estaba resultando una pausa para comer de lo más curiosa, e interesante.

—Podrás enfadarte conmigo por muchas cosas, Hermione, pero te aseguro que nunca lo harás por esos motivos porque, a diferencia de todas aquellas chicas— eso, y él no se corta para recordarle la ingente cantidad de chicas con las que salió— que me gustaron por algún que otro motivo, es a ti a quien amo.

¿Cómo podía enfadarse con Draco si se ponía a decir cosas como esta?

—Pues deja de recordarme que has estado con tantas chicas, Draco.

Una buena manera de hacerlo sería esa.

—Salvo que el pasado se nos cruce, y tenga que saludarlo por pura educación, no volveré a traer este tema nunca más— y la serpiente se lo estaba pasando en grande—. ¿Así está bien para ti, Hermione?

Lo estaba pero solamente asintió porque sería capaz de cortarle la diversión de una manera poco elegante, y nada femenina. Bueno, tal vez no tan poco femenina.

—¿Por qué te mostrabas tan seguro de que no puede ser obra de un mortífago que no es capaz de vivir en estos tiempos?

Eso era. Lo mejor siempre es cambiar, bruscamente, de tema de conversación.

—Te aseguro que un mortífago no se tomaría tantas molestias aunque, ¿lo de juntarnos sabiendo nuestro pasado en Hogwarts? Eso sí que podía achacársele a un mortífago. O a cualquiera que supiera de nuestro pasado por la manera en que fue elegido lo que debimos hacer, decir y confesar, para poder liberarnos del cubo.

En verdad Hermione estaba pensando que no encontrarían al culpable enumerando los posibles culpables. Necesitarían una gran cantidad de datos para poder reducir una lista que, por pura posibilidad, podía estar formada por cualquiera.

—¿Y si no tiene nada que ver con nosotros y solamente hemos sido una pareja elegida al azar de entre las demás?

—Lo de pareja…— Draco la instó a elaborar.

—Refiriéndome a dos personas, Draco.

Aquel brillo en los ojos acerados de Draco dejaba claro que se puso a pensar en serio.

—¿Una prueba para comprobar el funcionamiento del cubo?— preguntó como posibilidad de todo esto.

Y Hermione no podía estar más de acuerdo con una pregunta.

—Sabemos como funciona el cubo, por lo menos en parte, acerca de lo que se debe hacer para poder salir de él. Y nosotros, con nuestro pasado, no habríamos sido capaces de liberarnos porque solamente podrían salir de allí verdaderas parejas que se amasen.

Demos gracias por el amor de juventud que madura con el paso del tiempo.

—Entonces debemos buscar pistas sobre el cubo— el ánimo de Draco pronto disminuyó ante la realidad—. Pero no tengo muchos conocimientos para ello. Una cosa es comprender, en lo posible, las runas que cubren el cubo pero, para poder usar esta información…

—Deberíamos ir a preguntar por ahí y eso no podemos hacerlo porque no haríamos más que llamar la atención. Algo que sin duda alertaría a Hermione **A.M.** y Draco **A.G.** acerca de la presencia de alguien que se hace pasar por ellos.

Hermione se quedó en silencio pensando, y recordando su encuentro con Neville, llegando a la conclusión que, en situaciones de peligro, uno solamente puede confiar en sus amigos. Draco, de haber podido, o haberse atrevido, a leer la mente de Hermione, se habría encontrado con que llegaron a la misma conclusión.

—Él podría sernos de mucha ayuda con el cubo y, si no recuerdo mal, que no lo hago— siempre de listilla—, ya se había apuntado la posibilidad de buscar consejo y ayuda en sus conocimientos.

Bill Weasley.

—Muy bien. Pagamos la cuenta y vamos a que la fiera acabe conmigo— dijo Draco con un suspiro de resignación que le obligó a Hermione el darle un golpe en el brazo. Con dificultad pero lográndolo.

—Pobrecito Draco— se burló con gran dulzura—. ¿Te puede una niña?— porque pensaba en la hija y no en la madre—. Oh, espera que recuerde. Sí, te pueden— la amplia sonrisa de Hermione resultaba provocadora, en cierto sentido.

—Hilarante, _Hermes_.

Hermes. ¿Ahora quién era hilarante? El equivalente romano de este dios resultaba ser Mercurio que, por supuesto, también da nombre a un elemento químico cuyo símbolo resulta ser _Hg_. Las iniciales de **H**ermione **G**ranger. Si es que hay ocasiones en que puede resultar de lo más rebuscado.

Hermione se mostró pensativa.

—¿Me atreveré a hacerle cosquillas a un Draco despierto?

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Si estos no parecen ir paso a pasito no sé entonces a qué ritmo deben moverse pero, al final, está claro que ya han decidido su nuevo rumbo de acción. Rumbo que había sido más que insinuado en antiguos capítulos pero que, entre tanto _desenfreno_, y otras ideas, quedó a un lado hasta ahora.

Sí, Draco no solamente se apellida Malfoy por familia sino que es más que consciente de esa rama de la familia y, por tanto, de su idioma.

La sorpresa viene de parte de Hermione que nos muestra todo el francés que conoce :D

Puedo asegurar que no faltan muchos más capítulos pero, por supuesto, trataré de que se resuelva el misterio que los está haciendo ir de un lado a otro hehehehe sino, como muchos de vosotros me señalabais, es que sería alguien muy malo de verdad ^^ y yo soy muy bueno :P

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

Muchas gracias a quienes me han envidado unos **REVIEWS:**

**Sakuri9.  
GabeLogan.  
Marce:** Para ser más exactos son, decentemente, unos indecentes :P Ahora deberán buscar una manera de ayudarse en su situación pero, tal vez, sea con un poco de fe en los demás. Está claro que, si dejan todo a ellos solos, estarán en verdaderos problemas. De seguro que les habría ido mucho mejor si siguieran llevándose mal -.-U  
**Malfoy19dani.  
Ginegine.  
NenitaMalfoy.  
Sophia76.  
Elodieh.  
Luna-maga sin loguearse:** Eso ha sido muy Hermione. Puede hacerlo pero no decirlo. Bueno, ahora lo dice, lo hace y, si te esperaras, incluso lo publica hahahaha

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos **de:

**Angelita88.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia **como:

¿Nadie por aquí?… no, parece que nadie T.T

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Por último, haber quién llega a leer tan completamente, me he enterado, gracias al aviso por parte de _Barbiiie_ de la participación de este fic en "**fansdramiones . blogspot. com**" y de _Elodieh_ por mencionarlo y que, al ir a comprobar, resulta que este fic quedó tercero en el apartado de Lemmon… Pues gracias, no sé qué decir salvo… ¿las votaciones terminaron antes del anterior capítulo? XD

Bromeaba. Muchas gracias por, siquiera, haber pensado en este fic porque, viendo los participantes, quedo abrumado porque alguien pensara en este fic. Y si me repito es por culpa de que me habéis rodeado de grandes autores y inmensos fics.

Gracias por todo… y hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos.^^


	30. Chapter 29

**Nexus**

En esta ocasión el viaje fue mucho más tranquilo, sobre todo porque ninguno de los dos tenía que ocultarse por algún motivo pero, a pesar de ello, su conversación durante el viaje solamente sirvió para que Draco quisiera hacer callar a Hermione.

Por supuesto que de la mejor, y más agradable, manera para hacerlo.

—Yo solamente digo que resulta de lo más arriesgado porque no sabes cómo puede reaccionar si ve que le falta dinero en la cuenta.

Draco no es que fuera muy melodramático pero no pudo evitar levantar los brazos en alto mostrando una insana desesperación antes de romper a reír.

—¿Me estás diciendo, en serio, qué no me conozco a mí mismo, Hermione?

—No de esa manera— le acusó al ver la diversión en su mirada.

—¿Y de qué manera me estás acusando?— si es que sabía muy bien que teclas pulsarle—. Me parece a mí que eres tú quién tiene la mente sucia. Y gracias doy por ello— añadió agarrándola por la cintura y pegándola contra su cuerpo.

—Incorregible— le dijo Hermione tratando de no reírse y mantener un porte serio.

—Siempre haciendo promesas, Hermione, que luego disfrutarás por cumplir— le susurró al oído y disfrutando la manera en que su cuerpo se estremecía contra el suyo—. Es una cuenta que nunca se revisa por lo que no hay que preocuparse.

Pero ella no estaba tan segura puesto que era de la creencia acerca de que el dinero no crecía en los árboles— manera de hablar— y por tanto nadie sería tan irresponsable para no vigilar una cuenta de la que, de pronto, puedan faltar algunos galeones.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú, como Malfoy que eres, no investigarías que de pronto falta dinero en la cuenta?— la curiosidad de Hermione dio paso a un grito de sorpresa cuando Draco le agarró un pecho con poca _delicadeza_ mientras su cuerpo le dejaba claro cuanto gustaba del de la castaña—. ¡Draco!

—Te lo dejaré claro si no vuelves con el tema, ¿de acuerdo?— Hermione asintió pero no estaba segura de si era para responderle o para que siguiera, a pesar de su sorpresa inicial, masajeándole, y de qué manera, el pecho—. Simplemente es una cuenta para la, llamémoslo así, _calderilla_.

¿Podía Hermione Granger dejar las cosas así? Por supuesto que no.

—En todas las transacciones realizadas por mi familia, incluyendo todo tipo de negocios, no siempre se usa una cantidad exacta de galeones. Por supuesto que, en ocasiones, se quedan varios knuts o sickles, de las cantidades usadas, _perdidos_ en las transacciones y que, con el conjuro correcto, van a parar a esta cuenta. Siempre se está llenando y es irrelevante cuánto pueda haber en ella puesto que no es para ir por ahí haciendo ver su existencia.

—¿Es ilegal?— a pesar de querer mostrarse seria con este tema, a Hermione se le escapó un placentero suspiro—. ¿Te robas a ti mismo?

—Parece que te excita que así lo fuera— se burló Draco aprovechándose del momento. Hermione se dispuso a quitarse su mano de la cintura pero, lo único que logró, fue recordarle que la tenía ahí. De manera que decidió deslizarla por el interior de los muslos de la Gryffindor que, a su pesar, le dio la bienvenida—. Sí, te excita. Y no, no es ilegal… en el sentido que sigue siendo una cuenta Malfoy proveniente de los negocios de los Malfoy. Simplemente se coloca ahí para cualquier tipo de gastos sin importancia.

Se suponía que debían haberse presentado en la casa de Bill y Fleur, en el Refugio, pero se aparecieron en medio de la playa. Con un precioso atardecer en el horizonte y una cosa— un comentario, una caricia, un susurro, un beso— dio lugar a otra y, al final, se encontraron medio desnudos al abrigo de la práctica ausencia de luz.

—Muy bien. No es ilegal pero… estoy segura de que lo que estamos haciendo sí lo es, Draco— y lo último que necesitaba era que alguien los pillara, literalmente, con los pantalones bajados—. ¿Y si vienen Bill y Fleur?— trató de hacerle entrar en razón, aunque solamente sus palabras parecían ir en esa dirección porque su cuerpo iba en la opuesta.

—Sentirán celos de ti.

Lo que tenía que oír. Aunque resultaba muy agradable el hacerlo.

—Voy a coger frío, Draco— le dijo Hermione pensando que así lograría ¿algo?

—No te preocupes que ahora mismo te _caliento_, Hermione.

Su risa se sobrepuso al sonido del oleaje antes de que, segundos más tarde, sus suspiros, sus gemidos acompasaron a la melodía del mar. Se sentía tan bien. Por supuesto que se sentía bien. No obstante ya conocía estas sensaciones de momentos previos pero, ¿en una playa al atardecer bajo un cielo en el que empezaban a vislumbrarse miles de estrellas?

_Es demasiado._

—No vinimos a esto— le logró decir, más bien susurrar, entre suspiros.

—Tal vez no pero ya sabemos lo _bien_ que improvisamos, Hermione.

Draco atrapó la palpitante arteria del cuello de Hermione entre sus dientes pero fue el íntimo contacto de sus dedos sobre su clítoris lo que la desbordó por completo. ¿Es qué no podían estarse cinco minutos sin hacerlo? _Aunque mejor así que al contrario_, se dijo la muchacha.

—_Victoire_— susurró Hermione casi sin aliento.

—Oh, oui— dijo Draco sonriendo victorioso pero Hermione negó con la cabeza, y no era un movimiento debido al placer.

Bueno, no totalmente.

—Me refiero a la pequeña Victoire— le aclaró tratando de, habiendo enloquecido para realizar semejante acción, detener los avances, deliciosos, por parte de Draco—. La hija de Bill y Fleur.

Al momento el Slytherin se detuvo y, por lo menos, la ayudó a cubrirse lo mejor posible, y con toda la dignidad de hacerlo en medio de la playa.

—Sabes muy bien cómo acabar con el momento, Hermione.

Si no fuera por su alto sentido del deber, y la vergüenza, le habría enseñado en toda su totalidad lo que podía hacer en estos momentos. Pero no era posible.

—¿Es qué quieres entrar en la casa oliendo a sexo reciente? No hay magia que oculte algo así. Por lo menos sin una poción de por medio— añadió para dejar claro que sí sabía la respuesta correcta.

—Incorregible— fue el turno de Draco para acusarla de ello.

—Ni que no hubieras quedado satisfecho en casa de Marietta— le acusó negando con la cabeza una vez puesta en pie y eliminando cada grano de arena que se pensaba muy aventurero para inspeccionar su cuerpo.

Draco rodó los ojos condescendientemente.

—No vivas en el pasado, Hermione. Siempre hay que estar creando nuevos recuerdos y no vivir solamente de los realizados.

Una excusa, muy buena, para no dejar de hacerlo y Hermione no podía sino estar de acuerdo con lo que implicaba.

—¿Cómo lo haremos?— le preguntó mientras se puso en marcha hacia la casa y tuvo que arrastrar unos metros a un _desganado_ Draco hasta que se puso al paso de Hermione.

—Puedes elegir la primera… no, las tres primeras veces. Para que veas que no soy nada egoísta.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Draco?

El rubio miró para ella como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en toda su vida.

—De las siguientes veces en que hagamos el amor— le respondió, tal vez, demasiado condescendientemente. Haciéndole ganarse un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Idiota. Me refería a presentarnos en casa de Bill y Fleur. No podemos entrar los dos— señaló a sus brazos que estaban enroscados en la cintura del otro— así sin que toda la Realidad se consuma.

Siempre exagerando las cosas.

—Me parece que te preocupas de más— Hermione le lanzó una severa mirada y tuvo que recordarse que podía lanzarle un hechizo en cualquier momento. Todas sus acciones tienen que devolvérsela, ¿verdad?—. Muy bien, muy bien— Draco la liberó de su abrazo—. ¿Contenta?

Y, siguiendo la habitualidad de Hermione, volvió a sorprenderle.

—No, pero es necesario— dijo dándole un último beso antes de plantarse ante la puerta de la casa—. ¿Preparado?

—Ya sabes que siempre lo estoy— la media sonrisa que le dedicó Draco enfatizaba el ardor de su glacial mirada— pero pensé que habías dicho que no lo íbamos a hacer ahora.

¿Qué decir ante algo semejante?

—Idiota— pero no podía evitar la sonrisa de tonta que se le había puesto—. Y compórtate como es debido que hay una impresionable niña de cinco años en la casa. Lo último que necesita es que su padre despelleje a su futuro tío antes de que tenga la posibilidad de serlo.

Hermione llamó a la puerta muy orgullosa de sí misma mientras, a su lado, se encontraba un boquiabierto Draco que no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

_Así se le enseña una lección a un vanidoso y creído._

Cuando fue a contestar la puerta, de haberle preguntado, jamás se hubiera imaginado que se encontraría la estampa que, obviamente, se encontró allí. A una contenta Hermione Granger, que sonreía como un gato Cheshire y a un Draco Malfoy que miraba, totalmente incrédulo, y con la boca abierta, para dicha muchacha. No como si no pudiera creer que estuviera a su lado sino que no podía creer algo más referido a ella.

Pero que no se diga que Bill Weasley es fácilmente impresionable.

—¿Hermione, Draco? Un poco tarde para una visita— les dijo con la voz más calmada posible. Por lo menos no era semana de luna llena para él. Aunque le habría servido de excusa para justificar el ver a la pareja frente a él.

—Lamentamos nuestra, abrupta, aparición, Bill— "lamentamos" dejando claro que, fuera lo que fuera, estaban aquí juntos y no por una imposible coincidencia—. Pero necesitamos de tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda? Claro pero…

Por supuesto que Draco no iba a quedarse boquiabierto para siempre. Lo malo es que no tardó un poco más, o eso debió pensar Hermione justo cuándo Draco interrumpió a Bill.

—Estamos juntos. Amo a Hermione y ella a mí lo que, por cierto, hace más oficial el que hagamos el amor y practiquemos más sexo que toda tu familia junta, Willy.

No se podía decir quién de los dos, Hermione o Bill, se encontraba más sorprendido por aquel exabrupto de Draco, o más ruborizado.

—¡Draco!

Por el tono de furia, apenas contenida, uno diría que Hermione.

—Oh, sí. Lo siento— se disculpó, de manera desinteresada, con Hermione antes de volver su atención, nuevamente, hacia Bill—. No puedes decir nada de esto a nadie hasta dentro de una semana en dónde se te informará de ello con más detalle… O tal vez no porque me parece que no es de tu interés nuestra vida sexual— añadió con su _perversa_ sonrisa.

No lo que implicaba la advertencia de Hermione pero era mejor que nada.

—¿Bill?— una voz con un suave, y delicado, acento, nada comparado a la primera vez que la conocieron, fue el preludio de la aparición de la esposa de Bill—. ¿Quién llamó a…?

Fleur Delacour.

—¡Hermione!— antes de que pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, no por disgusto sino por resultar demasiado afectuosa, Hermione se encontró atrapada en un fuerte abrazo de la joven esposa de Bill. Se notaba la influencia de Molly en sus modales siendo capaz de dejar a un lado su elegante educación, y manera de ser veela, para actuar como una verdadera Weasley—. Bienvenida. Debiste avisar que venías para prepararte algo— como si, en algún momento desde su aparición en el cubo, hubieran preparado algo de antemano. Entonces Fleur se percató de la otra presencia—. ¡Draco! Tú si que hacía tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí. Ma petite llegó a creer que era por su culpa y estuvo toda deprimida durante toda un fin de semana. Lo que, viniendo de ella, es muchísimo tiempo.

Hermione no pudo ocultar una sonrisa al imaginarse a Draco relacionándose con la pequeña Victoire.

—Me alegro de que hayáis decidido pasaros por aquí pero os aseguro que sois la última pareja que me hubiera imaginado que aparecería.

A Bill casi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?— dijo un sorprendido Bill mientras que Hermione parecía haberse conjuntado con la palidez natural de Draco—. Si no me lo dice Draco no lo habría creído pero tú…

—¿De qué hablas?— le preguntó toda confundida Fleur mirando para su esposo antes de volver su mirada, de manera alternativa, para Hermione y Draco hasta que, finalmente, comprendió las palabras de Bill como respuesta, errónea, a su comentario. La amplia sonrisa de Fleur no podía ser real de lo luminosa y cálida que se mostraba—. ¡Felicidades!

Hermione no escuchó nada más porque su mente se encontraba desbordada por los acontecimientos. ¿En dónde había quedado lo de no llamar la atención? Si esto seguía a este ritmo se despertarían para desearle buenos días a Hermione **A.M.** y a Draco **A.G.** antes de que la realidad se convulsionase.

Y de pronto, sobre las palabras de Fleur, se escucharon unos diminutos, pero rápidos pasos que, antes de poder ver por dónde surgían, Draco se encontró desbordado por la felicidad de una niña mientras esta se le agarraba, con mayor fuerza de la esperada, al cuello.

—¡D'acier!— repetía una y otra vez Victoire en brazos de Draco—. ¿Por qué no has venido antes?— le preguntó soltándose de Draco o, más bien, acusó mientras le apuntaba con su índice amenazadoramente.

—Victoire. Estos no son modales— la amonestó Fleur separándola de Draco y poniéndola en el suelo—. Ya tienes edad para saber comportarte. ¿Así cómo quieres que Draco vuelva? No creo que le guste ir cargando contigo todo el tiempo.

—A mí me permite el poder descansar un poco— dijo Bill inocentemente—. Y a Draco siempre le gusta llamar la atención de las chicas— la mirada de Fleur fue letal—. Una broma, mujer. Caray, últimamente estás muy…— fue una revelación surgida de improviso y como consecuencia de la acumulación de sucesos previos.

Fleur se percató de la manera en que Bill miraba para su vientre que cubrió con una mano.

La sonrisa de Bill no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre lo que habían hablado casi de una manera codificada y pronto estaban siendo felicitados por sus amigos e, incluso, por su propia hija. La pequeña tenía la idea de que, con un bebé en camino, tendría algo más de libertad porque sus padres no estarían todo el rato encima de ella.

—Tú también tendrás que ayudar a tus padres a cuidar a tu hermanito o hermanita— le dijo Hermione y no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara de derrota que puso la pequeña—. No será tan malo.

—¿No? Ya he visto suficiente con mis tíos y tía Gin para saber cómo es no ser hija única— hombre, es que poniendo como ejemplo a los Weasley—. Tú no tienes hermanos— le dijo a Hermione.

—No, pero me habría gustado mucho.

Victoire farfulló un comentario de total incredulidad al respecto solamente para ser amonestada por su madre.

—No murmures, ma petite. Eso está muy mal visto, y mucho más para una señorita.

Viendo que esto podía salirse de control, Bill y Fleur dejaron claro que Victoire debía volver a la cama pero esta se resistió hasta que quedó claro que tanto Draco como Hermione seguirían aquí por la mañana. Con esta seguridad finalmente aceptó.

Tuvieron unos minutos para ellos solos antes de que fueran interrogados por Bill y Fleur. Tiempo que Hermione no dudó en usar para meterse con Draco.

—¿D'acier?— le preguntó con una ceja enarcada al más puro estilo Draco Malfoy y una media sonrisa.

—¿Te falla el francés, mon amour?— se burló Draco sonriéndole soberbiamente. Ella, simplemente, le sacó la lengua y supo de su error al comprobar como se le inflamó la mirada—. Délicieux.

—Draco— el tono de advertencia solamente sirvió para que, en vez de devorarla allí mismo, solamente se abalanzase sobre ella, atrapándola en el sillón, impidiéndole cualquier posibilidad de escape. Sus rostros apenas separados por sus palabras—. Tus ojos.

El rubio le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Diez puntos para Gryffindor— añadió burlón—. _D'acier_ significa "de acero".

—Tu mirada.

—Entre otras cosas. Para ella, sí— pero la media sonrisa que asomó en sus labios—. Pero, para ti— Draco se fue dejando caer lentamente sobre Hermione de manera que cierta parte de su anatomía fue a entrar en contacto con la de ella—, ¿qué te parece 'd'acier'?

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Hermione escuchó los pasos que anunciaban el regreso de los jóvenes Weasley y apartó a Draco de un empujón. Lo último que hizo fue el sacarle, nuevamente, la lengua. Aunque, en esta ocasión, se relamió los labios muy sensualmente antes de volver a ocultarla.

Draco se quedó ardiendo de deseo,… y allí de pie mientras los demás se sentaron.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí de pie, Draco?— le preguntó Bill mirando para el Slytherin como si esperase que se deshiciera en pedazos de moverse.

Hermione contuvo la risa lo mejor posible con la ayuda de su mano ocultando la boca. Aún así estaba claro de a quién pertenecían las ligeras risas de fondo.

Claro que lo ¿_peor_? aún estaba por llegar al darse cuenta de que, una vez sentados Bill y Fleur, no había más sitio para hacerlo a no ser que compartiera el sillón en dónde se encontraba Hermione.

¿Es qué habían hecho desaparecer los sillones como una especie de prueba para comprobar algo en concreto? Pues con Draco no se debía jugar porque siempre tiene llena sus mangas.

Vieron como Draco se acercó hasta donde se encontraba sentada Hermione que, por algún motivo, principalmente porque sabía de lo inesperadas que resultaban ciertas acciones del Slytherin, se sentía cada vez más nerviosa. Aunque podía ser, únicamente, porque Draco se le acercaba.

—¿Quieres algo?— le dijo Hermione con toda la inocencia del mundo pero, si pensaba que con eso Draco se controlaría, además de tener público presente, se equivocó. Y eso era algo que no sucedía muy a menudo.

Hermione tuvo que ahogar, y nunca mejor dicho, un grito de sorpresa cuando Draco la agarró por la cintura y la levantó del sillón, sin aparente esfuerzo, para dejarla de pie a su lado antes de que ocupase el lugar que ahora se encontraba libre.

Mientras que Draco solamente sonreía satisfactoriamente, Bill y Fleur, a pesar de lo poco educado que era por parte de ella, estaban haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no reírse libremente de manera que, lo único que podía escucharse, eran unas risas apagadas.

La mirada de advertencia que les lanzó Hermione solamente sirvió para que la situación, a ojos de aquellos dos, fuera aún más graciosa. Algo que no hacía sino ir creciendo al ver a la castaña allí de pie cruzada de brazos y lanzándole esa mirada tan reprobadora a Draco. Ni Molly lo habría hecho mejor.

—¿Quieres algo?— fue el turno de Draco para preguntarlo con mayor inocencia de la que había usado antes Hermione y fue demasiado para Bill que ya se reía descaradamente. Por lo menos Fleur aún tenía ciertos modales, aunque solamente para que su risa resultase melodiosamente agradable.

El ceño fruncido de Hermione fue desapareciendo lentamente de su rostro hasta que emitió un suspiro de resignación.

—Todo esto no lo podéis contar a nadie hasta, como dijo antes Draco, dentro de una semana porque, en caso contrario, no tendremos ninguna posibilidad de tener ningún futuro como pareja— les dijo con calma antes de sentarse en el regazo de Draco que no tardó nada en pasar un brazo por su cintura y atraerla contra sí de una manera que, solamente, podía definirse como posesiva—. Y es algo que me gustaría mucho que nos sucediese— añadió cubriendo la mano de Draco en su cintura con una suya.

Bill y Fleur se miraron algo confundidos pues no entendían cómo podría afectar una semana más o menos.

—¿Y cómo fue que decidisteis daros una oportunidad?— les preguntó Fleur muy interesada por saber los detalles de una relación, para cualquiera, inesperada.

Hermione trató de mantener la compostura, aunque no pudo evitar el morderse la parte interior de su mejilla.

—No se ofrecerá ningún detalle hasta dentro de una semana— dijo Draco—. Y esto no es ningún tipo de capricho o porque hayamos vendido una exclusiva (aunque tiene cierto potencial esta idea), sino porque, en verdad, podemos acabar con nuestra relación antes de que tenga posibilidades para que se realice.

Nunca mejor dicho.

Todo esto no hacía más que creciese la expectación, y las ganas por saber, de Bill y Fleur. Bueno, Bill tampoco es que fuera un chismoso o cotilla, pero es que la noticia lo merecía. En cambio, Fleur, aunque se la veía con grandes ganas por conocer la historia de estos dos, tenía el control suficiente, y educación necesaria, para saber cuándo no se debía presionar.

—Muy bien. Esperaremos a que nos lo contéis pero, solamente una cosa que espero si la podáis decir— empezó a decir Bill con voz calmada—. ¿Esto es real, va en serio?

¿Realmente podía imaginar que harían algo como esto si no fuera de verdad? Por supuesto que la pregunta iba dirigida para la protección de su hermano, y ex-novio de Hermione: Ron Weasley. Claro que no debería ser tan necesario, salvo por un deber fraternal por parte de Bill, ya que Ro-Ro está felizmente casado con Lavender. Una suerte que lo de Ro-Ro solamente fue una fase de la adolescencia porque, de no ser así, de seguro que se habría replanteado dicha relación.

—Sí, totalmente en serio— le respondió Hermione.

—Incluso llevamos nuestra ropa interior a juego— dijo Draco con total tranquilidad pero dejando a los presentes con los párpados totalmente abiertos.

—¡Eso no es cierto!— replicó casi al instante una ruborizada Hermione antes de volverse hacia Draco y golpearle en el hombro—. No. Es. Cierto— cada palabra fue acompañado de un puñetazo.

Draco le atrapó la muñeca para detener aquel _abuso_ contra su cuerpo mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no pasar de una sonrisa.

—¿Pero a qué estaría bien?— tanteó con buen humor mientras Hermione trataba de liberar su muñeca para reanudar su puntualización—. Hey, tranquila. Ya sabes que me gusta que _abuses_ de mí pero tenemos un público que no creo que esté preparado para semejante espectác…

Hermione le tapó la boca y miró por encima de su hombro para ver la sorpresa en los rostros de Bill y Fleur como también unas ganas por salir de allí, aunque fuera el salón de su casa.

—Lo mejor es no tocar nada de este tema hasta dentro de una semana— les pidió, y suplicó con la mirada de cachorrillo, al joven matrimonio Weasley.

—Yo te adelanto que no me apetecerá escuchar acerca de vuestros escarceos ni dentro de una semana, ni nunca— les aseguró Bill.

—¡Prepararé una noche de chicas!— anunció Fleur—. De seguro que Ginny estará más que deseosa por conocer todos los detalles.

Estaba claro que, de los dos, era Draco el que más entusiasmado estaba con la idea de Fleur. En verdad tenía un ego insaciable. Seguro que tanto como su necesidad por Hermione.

—Oh, Merlín— Hermione ya se imaginaba cómo sería esa noche de chicas y, aunque fuera adulta y lo hiciera, en una multitud de posturas diferentes, no es que fuera de las que pueden hablar de ello, incluso con sus amigas.

El abrazo de Draco pasó de uno posesivo a uno protector, con grandes dosis de cariño, que logró que Hermione, casi sin percatarse de ello, hundiera su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

La sorpresa de Bill, una cosa era conocerlos por separado pero es que nunca llegó a imaginarse esta posibilidad, dio paso a una simple aceptación puesto que él, de todos, entendía lo fuerte, e imposible de cambiar, que resultaba el amor. No solamente era atracción y deseo, sino algo mucho más profundo que podía hacer que alguien tan perfecta como Fleur pudiera amarlo a pesar de que había sufrido una terrible desfiguración. Y no solamente por sus cicatrices.

El que lo amase, cuando siempre se ha dicho que lo importante es lo que uno tiene en su interior, significaba que Fleur no solamente le amaba a él sino también a su parte licántropo. Era única y perfecta.

—¿Bill?— Fleur no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante el inesperado beso de su marido pero, al ver su mirada, le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva—. Je t'aime, Bill.

La mano de Bill sobre el vientre de Fleur había sido cubierto por una mano de la joven, en parte, veela. No importaba lo que la gente pudiera pensar porque resultaban una pareja, una familia, única y perfecta en sí mismos.

Hermione, que había levantado el rostro del pecho de Draco, observaba a la pareja con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro y, tal vez, cierta envidia porque, si lo suyo con Ron hubiera funcionado, era muy posible que se pudiera encontrar en una situación semejante. O no, porque, de haber funcionado, el fuego, el amor, deseo y necesidad que sentía por Draco, seguiría oculto en su interior como una bomba a contrarreloj esperando a hacer saltar su vida por los aires.

—Sentir envidia es feo, Hermione. Y te lo dice un experto en la materia— añadió para rebajar la tensión que pudiera provocar sus palabras—. Además de que es innecesario sentirla en este momento, sobre esto en concreto.

Volviéndose, Hermione se encontró mirando con fijeza la mirada d'acier de Draco y pudo sentir el amor que le profesaba. En verdad tenía razón en que no tenía que sentir envidia de Bill y Fleur porque, en realidad, ella ya tenía también lo que había visto en ellos.

Ella tenía a Draco.

Su amor incondicional que siempre estaría ahí para ella, y por ella.

Alzó su rostro con lentitud y sus labios cubrieron los de Draco en un cálido y sentido beso que fue devuelto con el mismo sentimiento. No fue un beso muy prolongado pero, precisamente, porque eran sus miradas quienes más estaban dejando claro el amor que compartían entre ellos.

Un beso, es un gesto.

Una mirada, es la comunión de sus almas.

—L'amour est si belle— dijo en voz baja Fleur ganándose un beso en su frente.

Hermione, de pronto recordó en dónde se encontraba, tal vez por la media sonrisa que le ofreció Draco, aunque no apartó su mirada de la de ella, y se volvió para encontrarse como centro de atención de sus dos amigos. Sin poder evitarlo se ruborizó. Algo que pareció divertir a la pareja.

—Me parece que el peligro de que lo vuestro se mantenga en secreto una semana no es por nuestra parte— dijo Bill—. Tal vez necesitaríais estar un tiempo separados… o no— añadió tanto por ver un atisbo de pánico en el rostro de Hermione como por el codazo que le propinó Fleur.

La joven Weasley se puso en pie.

—Voy a prepararos un cuarto— vale que se habían llegado a besar delante de Fleur y Bill pero, el que dijera claramente que prepararía un cuarto, dejaba claro que sabían que dormirían juntos y eso, así de primeras, era un conocimiento de su intimidad demasiado, obviamente, personal e íntimo—. Bonne nuit.

—Bonne nuit, Fleur— se despidió Hermione al momento y ganándose cierto humor por parte de los demás ante su réplica en francés.

—Menuda sorpresa, Hermione. No tenía ni idea de que supieras francés— dijo Bill centrando su atención en la pareja, una vez Fleur abandonó el salón.

—En verdad solamente son palabras sueltas— le quitó importancia Hermione y esto era algo muy poco habitual en ella.

Draco le cogió los brazos y la abrazó con ellos para luego acariciárselos.

—Que no te engañe— y Hermione sintió cierto temor por el tono _ligero_ de Draco—. Es muy buena con el franc…

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de propinarle un codazo a Draco pero, a diferencia de Fleur, el del ella fue con suficientes ganas que logró dejarlo sin aliento.

—Huy, sorry, Draco— se disculpó con falso lamento antes de volver su atención hacia Bill que parecía disfrutar con las acciones, y provocaciones, de ellos dos. Hermione trató de no pensar en ello y se centró en la cuestión que les había traído hasta aquí porque, en verdad, no fue para que se dieran cuenta de lo que sentía por Draco y él por ella—. Bill, necesitamos que nos ayudes con algo.

Bill alzó las manos ante él en gesto de detención.

—Estoy felizmente casado, Hermione. Con una hija y esperando a mi próximo hijo.

Hermione no supo si se ruborizaba de vergüenza propia o ajena.

—Vosotros sí que sois como críos— le soltó mientras cogió la mochila y la lanzó hasta dejarla entre Bill y ellos dos—. Necesitamos toda la información que nos puedas ofrecer sobre esto.

—¿Una mochila?— preguntó muy dubitativo hasta que sus ojos se entrecerraron—. No, un conjuro de protección.

No necesitó más que apretarle ligeramente la mano a Draco para que este se concentrara y deshiciese el conjuro de protección que, físicamente, transfiguró la mochila en una mesilla sobre la que se encontraba el cubo de piedra. A pesar de ello, la mesilla estaba cubierta por una gran cantidad de runas de protección.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Bill fascinado ante el cubo.

Draco chasqueó la lengua desaprobadoramente.

—No, no. Esa es nuestra pregunta— le aclaró Draco.

Hermione tomó la palabra.

—Así que, ¿qué es eso?

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Que tan poco hay de Bill y Fleur, y nada luego de casados, por supuesto, para tratar de realizar un acercamiento correcto a ellos. Por supuesto que Victoire se lleva la palma al no saber nada en absoluto hasta su aparición en eso que algunos llaman _epílogo_ pero ahí ya tiene su edad así que tampoco cuenta mucho.

Espero que todos los que sepan francés no quieran desmembrarme por mi acercamiento a dicho idioma porque, cada vez más, me siento como si estuviera cavando mi propia tumba al respecto.

Finalmente alguien que pueda ofrecerles respuestas ha visto el cubo pero, ¿realmente tendrá respuestas que ofrecerles? Vamos, si ya les quitó una pregunta y todo :DDD

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

Muchas gracias a quienes me han envidado unos **REVIEWS:**

**Elodieh.  
Marce.  
Malfoy19dani.**

**GabeLogan.  
Sakuri9.  
Ginegine.  
**

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos **de:

**Kriliita. Malfoy.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia **como:

¿Nadie por aquí?… no, parece que nadie T.T

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	31. Chapter 30

**Nexus**

La mirada celeste de Bill se encontraba totalmente atenta, e ensimismada, en el cubo de piedra que se erguía ante él. Resultaba muy revelador el observar el comportamiento de Bill en algo que, pudiera decirse, fuera su trabajo.

Seriedad y dedicación que unido, como no podía ser de otra manera siendo un Weasley, a la diversión daban forma a un Weasley en particular. No obstante había sido prefecto y premio anual pero que, a diferencia de Percy, lo hizo con una fama de, como le había definido Harry, guay.

La estrella cool de Hogwarts.

—No sabéis las ganas que me entran de ponerle la mano encima— les aseguró muy seriamente, aunque la sonrisa que portaba eliminaba cierta parte de dicha seriedad— pero todas estas _protecciones_.

—¿Maldiciones?

—Oh, sí. Maldiciones— le aseguró dedicándole una fugaz mirada a Hermione—. 10 puntos para Gryffindor. Draco, me estás haciendo quedar mal como profesor.

El rubio solamente se dignó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Ya le conoces, Bill. Para qué intervenir si alguien ya conoce la respuesta y, si no se sabe, ¿entonces para qué hacerlo?— dijo Hermione habiendo comprendido muy bien la manera que tenía de actuar Draco—. Además de que es un perezoso.

—No me cuentas nada nuevo, Hermione.

Los dos Gryffindor se reían a costa del Slytherin.

—Pues, precisamente, eso es lo que podrías ofrecernos, Bill.

—¿De dónde lo habéis sacado?— les preguntó medio ignorando la pregunta de Draco. Silencio fue la respuesta—. ¿Una semana?

Las pillaba tan bien al vuelo que no se le escaparía ni una snitch dorada.

—Lo siento, Bill— se disculpó Hermione—. No es por querer mantener el suspense o algo así. Te puedo asegurar que es por un motivo muy serio.

—Tranquila. Sé que tú no andarías de broma. Si dices que no puedes decir nada pues es que no puedes decir nada.

Hermione sintió una oleada de _calor_ ante la cercanía de Draco, y ni que decir cuando acercó sus labios a su oreja pero no pudo evitar el propinarle un codazo al escuchar, en ese molesto, y burlón, tono suyo las palabras "_Reina de la fiesta_" dirigidas a ella.

—Pero algo sabrás— la esperanza siempre es lo último que se pierde. Sobre todo cuando Hermione tiene la oportunidad de aprender algo que desconoce.

Tras unos momentos de concentración Bill exhaló ruidosamente y se sentó de nuevo apartando la vista del cubo.

—Sé que esas protecciones tienen una _doble capa_ que afectan tanto exteriormente como, y esto es lo extraño, interiormente. También hay ciertas runas referidas al espacio. Lo que me hace pensar que este cubo tiene un interior mucho mayor de lo que aparenta a primera vista— Hermione asintió aunque no estuviera aprendiendo nada que no supiera—. Pero, lo más extraño, es que los vacíos que pueden verse en algunas de las caras del cubo ocultan otras runas pero que se encuentran, de igual manera, protegidas para impedir su visión.

—¿Y no puedes hacer nada para poder leerlas?— estaba claro que eso tenía que ser importante.

—Tendría que dedicarle mucho tiempo y, lo más probable, es que gastaría más de una semana solamente para encontrar la manera de poder interactuar con el cubo sin activar ninguna de sus protecciones ya que es posible que, al actuar contra ellas, podamos avisar a quién lo construyó de que estamos tratando de descubrir sus secretos. Y luego tendría que aprender como hacer para leer las runas protegidas.

Tiempo. Y no tenía ninguna gracia.

—¿Hay alguna firma visible u oculta?

Hermione ahogó un gritito de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Draco tan cerca de ella. Tan cómoda se encontraba que no se percató de que la estaba abrazando y descansaba su espalda contra el pecho de Draco. Sí, eso sucede cuando te encuentras tan a gusto y en paz… y acostumbrada a su contacto.

—Lo lógico es que el autor, o autores, deje alguna señal que identifique su obra. Siempre están ocultas porque para los duendes es tan importante realizar su trabajo como indicar el autor de la obra. Por supuesto que, dejar la _firma_, no hace sino adulterar la pieza y por tanto tiene que _firmarse_ de manera que no dañe la integridad de la obra.

Como había dicho en un principio. Oculta.

—Y necesitarías tiempo para averiguar el autor, o autores, del cubo. Un tiempo que no tenemos.

—Puedo intentarlo— le propuso Bill—. Una semana. Es posible que pueda lograr algo en ese tiempo.

Para eso habían venido aquí. Buscando la ayuda que les pudiera ofrecer Bill. Además de que no les quedaba más remedio que aceptarla puesto que no tenían ninguna otra pista que seguir.

—Céntrate en averiguar quién, o quienes, han creado el cubo— total ya sabían lo que ocurría con el cubo al activarse y no resultaba necesario buscar las pasos a seguir.

Bill se puso en pie con un rostro exultante, y varita en mano que, con unos movimientos, volvió a guardar el cubo en la mochila creada con las runas de protección.

—¿Algún motivo en particular el que estéis usando protecciones especiales de Gringotts?

Cierto. Bill trabaja para Gringotts.

—Son excelentes. ¿Por qué?— esa curiosidad por parte de Hermione era su punto débil. _Aunque creo que Draco encontró mejores __**puntos débiles**__ cuando recorría mi cuerpo_—. ¿Pueden indicarnos algo en concreto?

—Lo normal es que quede constancia de dónde se usan las protecciones de las puertas de las cámaras de Gringotts. Quedando claro que este cubo se encontraba en una. Pero, viendo vuestro comportamiento, y la asombrosa naturaleza del cubo, es probable que no exista ningún rastro de este tipo y el solo intento de tratar de buscarlo pondrá sobre aviso al dueño del cubo.

—Haciendo que se ocultase aún más de lo que ya lo está— sentenció Draco molesto por la, más que probable, posibilidad de que el culpable de la situación por la que estaban pasando pudiera salir bien librado de todo esto.

—Aunque yo, como trabajador de Gringotts, podría hacer varias averiguaciones al respecto sin llamar, en demasía, la atención— pero algo le decía que no saldría de esta manera—. ¿O sí la llamaría?

—¿Te refieres que como el cubo y nosotros dos estamos relacionados y todo aquel que conozcamos y empiece a hacerse notar con referencias, aunque sean sutiles, a la naturaleza de este cubo pueda descubrir nuestra implicación en la sombra de dicho interés?

Draco siempre daba demasiadas vueltas para acabar irritando al oyente. Será que le gusta mucho el sonido de su voz.

—Algo así— ¿Ves? No es necesario un gran discurso—. Aunque es posible que le estemos dando demasiada inteligencia, o precaución, al culpable o culpables.

—Mejor prevenir que lamentar— dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie.

Sintió la pérdida de contacto con el cuerpo de Draco y notó como ese frío le puso la piel de gallina. Aunque también podía deberse a la caricia por parte del Slytherin que le dio deslizándose por su espina dorsal hasta alcanzar su trasero.

—Espero ser de algún tipo de ayuda aunque debo avisaros, siendo posible que ya lo sepáis, que existen objetos a los que, únicamente, se les puede revelar sus secretos acabando con ellos.

Pero no podían permitir eso porque hacerlo acabaría con su deseada relación. ¿O es qué, realmente, estará condenada de antemano para no existir?

—Si no puedes hacer nada, no importa, Bill— en verdad sí lo hacía pero podrían buscar más maneras—. Vinimos aquí y te imponemos esta tarea con tan poco tiempo.

Hermione pensaba que si hubieran venido justo luego de haber salido del cubo, con esos días extras, tal vez si que Bill pudiera haber logrado algo. Bueno, aún cabía dicha posibilidad.

—No pasa nada, Hermione. No eres a la única que le atraen los retos complicados— la sonrisa de Bill no aclaraba si estaba hablando del cubo, de la absorbente necesidad de conocimientos por parte de Hermione o de la relación con Draco—. Por cierto, no pude hacer nada para evitar notarlo pero, ¿dónde tenéis vuestras varitas? Aunque veo que no se te da mal el realizar magia sin ella.

Finalmente un rubor ocasionado por el orgullo del aprendizaje cubriendo las mejillas de Hermione. Era una sensación que la hacía sentir en perfecta armonía con su existencia y el Mundo.

—Draco es un buen profesor— pero esperaba que Bill no le preguntase acerca de las _clases_ recibidas—. Y las varitas están en buen recaudo— puesto que las tienen aquellos que deben tenerlas en esta línea temporal— en casa. En la casa de cada uno— añadió rápidamente para que no pensase que estaban viviendo juntos o algo parecido.

Demasiado pronto para hacerlo. El vivir juntos, ¿verdad?

—Así es— confirmó Draco dándose cuenta del motivo por el que Hermione había añadido aquello último con tanta rapidez—. Y, lamentando el haberos molestado a estas horas llegando sin avisar, nos gustaría retirarnos a **nuestro** cuarto.

Vale, el rubor actual de sus mejillas volvía a deberse a la vergüenza por culpa de Draco y su recordatorio de que dormirían, o eso esperaba que solamente hicieran, puesto que estaban en casa ajena, en el mismo dormitorio.

—Por supuesto.

No fue por la respuesta tan escueta de Bill sino por el divertimento que podía verse en su rostro y que Hermione estaba segura iba dirigido a ella. Si solamente le faltaba el que se riera por lo bajo para que hiciera una buena interpretación de Dumbledore.

Hermione abrió la boca pero ni un solo sonido brotó de ella porque, ¿qué podría decir que sirviera de algo? No obstante Draco ya había dejado más que claro que se habían acostado previamente. Cualquier cosa que dijese ahora resultaría absurda. Pero tampoco es que le entusiasmase la idea de que Bill y Fleur pensasen que, una vez a solas con Draco en el cuarto, empezarían a tener sexo hasta el agotamiento.

_¿Aunque eso mismo sea lo que hacemos?_

—El cuarto de Victoire está protegido para que se pueda oír si le sucede algo pero ella no puede oír nada del exterior.

¿Y por qué Hermione estaba teniendo la sensación de que le estaba diciendo que ellos hicieran un hechizo totalmente contrario a ese para evitar que se escuchase lo que hicieran en el interior pero que puedan escuchar lo que sucede en el exterior? No había ninguna duda. Bill tenía la certeza de que, una vez a solas, se desataría la ardiente pasión entre ellos dos.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Draco solamente para que creciera en ella unas horribles ganas de revivir la intensa, y placentera, sensación en tercer año de abofetearle.

_El muy c-p-ll- tiene que ponerse a sonreír de esa manera tan,… tan… ¡Suya! con la que Bill no tendrá ninguna duda más sobre lo que pasará de puerta adentro del dormitorio._

—No juegues con el cubo— le advirtió Draco mientras su brazo se enredaba en la cintura de Hermione.

—Tranquilo. Tengo mejores maneras de _jugar_— le replicó Bill con total tranquilidad.

_¡Demasiada información!_, se quejaba Hermione,_ aunque luego de nuestras insinuaciones está claro que es lo mínimo a decir por su parte. ¡Aunque no quiero pensar en ellos dos de esa manera!... y menos cuando me dirijo a un dormitorio con Draco._

—Hasta mañana, Bill— se despidió Hermione arrastrando a Draco con ella, a pesar de ser él quien la tenía sujeta a ella.

—Sí, hasta…— pero ya habían desaparecido de su vista— mañana— Bill se quedó en silencio unos segundos meditando lo que había sucedido—. Si es que no se puede dar por sentado ninguna pareja porque, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho de ellos dos con su pasado? Suerte que Draco ha sabido como madurar para…

Un estornudo pudo escucharse de fondo.

—¡Deja de hablar de mí!— le gritó Draco antes de que Hermione pudiera taparle la boca. Lamentablemente, para el Slytherin, fue con la mano.

Bill se rascó la cabeza echándose la mochila al hombro.

—Una semana para que el mundo entero se estremezca ante estos dos. Será mejor que empiece a practicar un gesto de sorpresa por la noticia si no quiero que Ginny esté tras mis entrañas por no habérselo contado antes— el peligro que representa Ginny le sacó un escalofrío a Bill—. ¿Tendrá compasión de mí ahora que voy a ser nuevamente padre? Aunque, un poco de Ginny, sigue siendo demasiado.

Mientras Bill rumiaba su, posiblemente, desgraciado futuro tras la noticia de Draco y Hermione como pareja de camino a su dormitorio, en el cuarto preparado para dicha, _problemática_, pareja se estaba dando… lo que había sido objeto de sospecha.

Porque la realidad, en ocasiones, es tal y como nos la imaginamos.

Solamente había sido el cruzar el umbral de la puerta para cerrarla de inmediato y atrapar a Hermione entre ella y el propio cuerpo de Draco. La sorpresa fue tal, y eso a pesar de que se lo estaba viendo venir, que liberó un ligero grito de sorpresa que rápidamente fue ahogado por los labios de Draco. Además de que le había dado la perfecta oportunidad para profundizar el beso nada más iniciarlo.

No es que quisiera detenerle, ¡qué Merlín la guarde de ello!, sino que trataba de no complicar su estancia en casa de los Weasley Delacour.

—Draco, espera… Antes debemos…

Hermione se preguntaba cuántas manos podía tener Draco para sentirle recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Como le gustaban aquellos besos recorriendo desde sus hombros desnudos y deslizándose por la clavícula para… ¡un momento! ¿Desde cuándo se encontraba llevando únicamente el sujetador?

—No te preocupes— fue diciéndole entre besos el Slytherin con gran ansia en su voz—, ya me he encargado de todo.

¿Encargarse de todo? No estaba muy segura de si eso fuese suficiente aunque, beso a beso, iba estando más de acuerdo con ello.

—Pero…

—_Voulez vous coucher avec moi?_— estaba claro que Hermione reconocería la pregunta que le había hecho en el restaurante—. _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_

Por supuesto que la reconoció y también se acordó de la _clase_ que le había ofrecido Draco.

—Oui, Malfoy.

La hambrienta sonrisa de Draco fue todo lo que necesitó Hermione para dejarse llevar por la pasión.

No estaría totalmente claro, hasta que examinasen sus ropas luego, de si se las estaban quitando o, directamente, cortando usando diffindo pero la cuestión es que Hermione se encontraba llevando únicamente un culotte muy sexy y Draco, en cuanto ella pudiera bajarle los pantalones, ropa interior incluida, no estaría llevando nada encima. Salvo a ella cuando se le colgase del cuello.

—_Je t'aime, je t'aime_— susurraba Hermione mientras Draco descendía por su cuello besándola—. _Oh, oui, je t'aime!_— se estremeció al sentir aquella lengua torturando uno de sus pezones erectos por el ardiente deseo.

—_Moi non plus_— le replicó Draco separando sus labios de aquella carne tan tierna que gustaba de saborear.

Hermione sentía la mano de Draco acariciando sus pechos mientras los besaba, lamía y mordía, al tiempo que su otra mano le frotaba, por encima del culotte, la sensible, y necesitada, zona de su sexo.

—_Oh, mon amour…_

Aquellos labios dejaban un rastro de deseo camino a los labios de Hermione que gemía placentera al sentir la erección de Draco contra su sexo. Sin perder tiempo, algo que nunca le había gustado que le pasara, Hermione rodeó con una pierna la cintura de Draco y pegarse, todo lo posible sin llegar a la penetración, contra aquella enorme y palpitante muestra del deseo que sentía por ella.

—_Comme la vague irrésolue_— sinceramente Hermione no estaba segura del todo qué era lo que más la estaba excitando. Si el contacto de sus cuerpos, sus sexos encendidos, o la manera en que Draco le susurraba aquellas palabras con un sensual, y perfecto, acento francés—. _Je vais, je vais et je viens. Entre tes reins_— Hermione gimió al movimiento pélvico que se frotaba contra una zona demasiado sensible—. _Je vais et je viens entre tes reins_— los jadeos iban aumentando en velocidad, parejo al movimiento realizado por Draco frotando sus sexos con hambrienta necesidad. No era extraño que, a pesar de todo, su voz sonara tan forzada mientras le cantaba ya que ambos estaban a punto de alcanzar el clímax—. _Et je me retiens._

Al momento se detuvo, no sin un titánico y colosal esfuerzo por su parte, impidiendo que dicho clímax llegase para ninguno de ambos. A pesar de ella Hermione no pudo reprimir un grito pero, en lugar de anunciar placentero alivio, era de protesta e indignación por la acción tomada por parte de Draco.

—_Je t'aime, je t'aime_— podía sonar la voz de Hermione fogosa pero, visto desde otro ángulo, también podía decirse que molesta o irritada. Y, si le sumamos el que estaba clavándole las uñas en la espalda del Slytherin, es muy probable elegir bien el actual estado de ánimo de la _leona_—. _Oh, oui, je t'aime!_— le susurraba al oído mientras le mordisqueaba, y lamía, la oreja a Draco. Casi sintió unos deseos irrefrenables para gritar con ansiosa anticipación al sentir las manos de Draco agarrándola por las nalgas y moviéndose hacia la cama. Una perfecta, y con el tamaño justo, cama de matrimonio.

—_Moi non plus_— le recordó tumbándola sobre la cama para empezar a besarla desde aquellos lujuriosos labios e ir descendiendo por el sensual cuerpo que poseía la de los rizos indomables.

—_Oh, mon amour_— como ansiaba sus besos y el buen hacer de aquella boca, aquellos expertos labios que podían hacerla estremecerse por completo con tan solo una caricia por una simple porción de piel expuesta. ¿Qué no sería capaz de provocarle si dichas caricias, esos besos, fueran realizados sobre zonas sensibles de su cuerpo? Beso tras beso superó sus complacidos pechos, _voluptuosos pechos_, para descender hasta su vientre que tembló y se puso en tensión—. _Tu es la vague, moi l'île nue_— la espalda de Hermione se arqueó al contacto de aquellos labios sobre su humedad pero gozoso suspiro de placer solamente era el comienzo de lo que estaba por venir. Sentía, porque su vista se encontraba totalmente desenfocada por el deseo, como los finos dedos de Draco iban deslizando el culotte por sus morenas piernas hasta que la tuvo tan desnuda como lo estaba él—. _Tu vas, tu vas et tu viens_— en verdad era difícil, muy difícil, el poder mantener la continuación de aquella letra, de la canción, con Draco usando su sabia lengua sobre sus labios en una clara provocación por su parte. Los recorría en toda su amplitud hasta alcanzar el clítoris pero no llegando ni siquiera a susurrarlo—_. Entre mes reins_— la besó con la misma pasión y hambre con que la besaba siempre pero, en esta ocasión, no eran los labios de su boca los beneficiarios de tan experta acción por su parte. No era en su boca en dónde profundizaba el beso introduciéndole la lengua. Pero, aún así, la hacía gemir de pasión y una pizca de desesperación porque parecía ser que no estaba dispuesto, aún, a proporcionarle toda su atención a todas las partes de su cuerpo que ansiaban por ella—. _Tu vas et tu viens, entre mes reins_— finalmente, junto aquel profundo beso que la hacía ver las estrellas, empezó a frotarle el clítoris con suavidad para luego atraparlo entre sus labios y chupar de él. Casi era igual de palpable la visión de Hermione con los párpados abiertos por completo por el placer recibido. De seguir arqueando más la espalda acabaría por dar media vuelta y encarar a Draco—_. Et je te rejoins._

Sintió explotar su deseo y oleadas de cálido placer inundándola por todo su cuerpo hasta que alcanzaban el epicentro de su clímax sobre su sexo que continuaba siendo devorado por Draco. La respiración de Hermione estaba tan acelerada que podría ser capaz de echar abajo las paredes del dormitorio y de toda la casa ya que estamos.

—_Je t'aime, je t'aime_— aquellas manos ascendían por su cuerpo seguidas de cerca por los labios de Draco que besaban con frenesí cada centímetro de Hermione. Agarró sus pechos y se los chupaba al tiempo. Les dedicó la atención que tanto les profesaba desde un principio y Hermione sintió como nacía un nuevo orgasmo—. _Oh, oui, je t'aime!_— sintió su segundo orgasmo, nacido por la atención sobre sus pechos como por la interactuación del sexo de Draco sobre su clítoris. De dejarlo apartado en un segundo plano o ser el centro de atención del Slytherin.

—_Moi non plus_— le replicó antes de devorarle la boca con la necesidad de un hambriento a punto de morir de inanición.

Su mano se deslizó por el costado derecho de Hermione hasta llegar a esa pierna torneada y con un moreno que la hacía ver más deseada, para agarrarla y separársela lo suficiente para, realizando la misma acción pero con la pierna opuesta, dejarla bien abierta de piernas y así poder entrarla. Lentamente pero por completo hasta llenarla.

—_Oh, mon amour._

En esta ocasión sus palabras llevaban, indudablemente, la sincera obviedad de una verdad absoluta. No se trataba de las palabras de una canción siendo repetidas por una amante en pleno acto de deseo, sexo y lujuria, sino que las decía la amante, amiga, y futura esposa en pleno acto de deseo, sexo y lujuria sazonado todo con un intenso e incontable amor.

—_Comme la vague irrésolue. Je vais, je vais et je viens_— debía tener tanto, o más, de Draco dentro de ella como bajo sus uñas que no hacían sino clavarse en los hombros y espalda del Slytherin. En verdad daba gracias por no ser ella quien tuviera que estar cantando estos versos porque ya le era suficiente con tratar de controlar sus gemidos para que no se convirtieran en alaridos. Además de que le resultaba imposible el no tratar de buscar sus labios, de manera que seguía añadiendo más obstáculos a Draco que, para poder seguir con la letra, aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas de manera que el deseo se le imponía a Hermione sobre sus intentos por atrapar unos besos. Más bien era Draco quien recorría susurrando entre besos por el cuerpo de Hermione, arqueado de placer mientras se excitaba, ¿o sobreexcitaba?, tocándose los pechos y pezones erectos—_ entre tes reins. Je vais et je viens_— en verdad resultaba bastante incompatible el estar cantando estos versos de manera lenta y melódica, ahogando algún gruñido de placer, mientras iba aumentando la velocidad con la que la penetraba. Y los gemidos emitidos por Hermione no resultaban de ninguna ayuda para Draco y su autocontrol—_ entre tes reins et je me retiens._

Hermione sintió el desbordante placer de su orgasmo inundarla al tiempo que lo hacía la cálida descarga del orgasmo propio de Draco. Los sonidos tan agradablemente sensuales que hacía en su clímax no eran sino totalmente afrodisíacos para Draco que sentía ponerse más excitado al escucharlos brotar de aquellos dulces, pero lujuriosos, labios durante el orgasmo.

Era un momento para recuperar el aliento o, de otra forma, de compartirlo durante sus besos que bebían el uno del otro como si realmente estuvieran respirando, y manteniéndose vivos, de esta manera. Manos que acariciaban cada porción de anatomía y recoveco de sus cuerpos que dejaban, con total claridad, que aún no estaban satisfechos del todo. Simplemente porque ambos sabían que nunca estarían completamente satisfechos el uno del otro.

Y por eso eran tan perfectos.

Arrodillado ante ella, y aún dentro de su cuerpo sin evidenciar ningún signo de relajamiento, Draco la agarró por la cintura y la levantó hasta dejarla sentada sobre él. Completamente empalada con su miembro y su rostro casi pegado al suyo pero suficientemente alejado para disfrutar del azoramiento que lo cubría y ese brillante rubor que llenaba, no solamente sus mejillas sino, todo su rostro perlado por cálidas gotas de sudor que recubrían, al recorrerlo perezosamente, el cuerpo voluptuoso de Hermione.

Tanto placer y su cuerpo aún era capaz de estremecerse con tan solo una inocente caricia sobre su mejilla con el dorso de la mano de Draco. Una caricia que se volvió para que las yemas de sus dedos recorriesen los hinchados labios de Hermione antes de volver a besarlos.

Era un hambre sin fin pero ambos poseían el alimento que el otro necesitaba con tanta urgencia.

—_Tu vas, tu vas et tu viens_— ahora era ella quién se unía al movimiento con el que Draco la estaba penetrando mientras le cantaba al tiempo que sus labios rodaban por el cuello expuesto del Slytherin al echarle la cabeza hacia atrás—_ entre mes reins_— sus brazos se aferraron al cuerpo que tenían ante ellos. Hermione, pasándole los brazos por encima de los de Draco, se aferró a sus hombros profundizando, gloriosamente, la penetración. Draco, en cambio, llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Hermione, sus caderas y sus nalgas para elegir un solo destino al que afianzarse y acompañar el movimiento por parte de la muchacha—_. Tu vas et tu viens, entre mes reins_— el ritmo estaba cerca de alcanzar el punto de máxima excitación y sus cuerpos jadeaban ante el esfuerzo y la cercanía de la liberación—_ et je te rejoins._

Ambos sintieron el clímax del otro al mismo instante de manera que podía haberse dicho que hubo un único orgasmo. ¿No se dice que cuándo se hace el amor dos personas se vuelven una sola? Aquí mismo se ha dado la prueba fehaciente de ello.

Sus respiraciones trataban de ser mantenidas bajo control pero no estaba resultando tarea sencilla. Sobre todo al encontrarse envueltos por el aroma que desprendían sus cuerpos. No solamente era sudor. Era deseo. Era pasión.

¡Era amor!

—_Je t'aime, je t'aime_— lograba decir Hermione con su rostro oculto en el hueco entre el cuello de Draco y su hombro. Descansaba de igual manera que se imbuía de aquel intenso aroma que siempre reconocería como Draco—_. Oh, oui, je t'aime._

—_Moi non plus_— le replicó Draco besando lentamente el hombro de Hermione. Saboreando la salinidad de su piel y atrapándolo entre sus dientes de manera posesiva.

—_Oh, mon amour_— gimió Hermione sintiendo como el movimiento por parte de Draco se reinició sumado a esa mano que acariciaba su clítoris, no tan como pensaba, olvidado.

—_L'amour physique est sans issue_— no era solamente por el placer que pudieran obtener de sus cuerpos. Todos aquellos orgasmos pasados, presentes y futuros. Sino que se necesitaba algo más para poder ser completamente uno—_. Je vais, je vais et je viens entre tes reins_— uno habría creído que, luego de tanta excitación, clímax y orgasmos, ya habrían alcanzado algún tope aunque fuera por puro agotamiento físico. Pero no era así—_. Je vais et je viens, je me retiens._

—_Non! Maintenat viens…_ ¡Draco!

Sintió todas sus fuerzas aumentar hasta que todo su cuerpo crepitaba de energía para luego, tras un eterno instante, quedar totalmente agotada de manera que su cuerpo fue deslizándose entre los brazos, entre las manos, de Draco para acabar sobre el colchón de la cama.

No fue solamente eso lo que sintió sino también como Draco apoyó las manos a los lados de su cuerpo para no caer sobre ella sino quedarse viéndola desde allí encima. Disfrutando de la visión del ardor cubriendo todo su cuerpo brillante por el sudor.

—Te ves tan hermosa, Hermione— logró decir Draco entre jadeos que no hizo sino que el rubor se intensificase en las mejillas de Hermione.

—Mentiroso— le amonestó apartando la vista a un lado—. Debo verme horrible toda sudada y mi pelo… debe estar hecho todo un desastre.

—Como siempre— esto le hizo ganarse una palmada contra el pecho de Draco pero casi sin ningún tipo de fuerza—. Y por eso me gusta… Por eso me gustas tanto.

—Te amo, Draco… Malfoy, ¿o debería decirte _Bonnefoy_?

—Dime tuyo, Hermione— le respondió casi sin voz y su ardiente mirada sobre los ojos de la Gryffindor.

—Mío, Draco.

—Mía, Hermione— lentamente descendió hasta cubrir sus labios—. Te amo.

Mientras tanto, en otro dormitorio.

Tanto Bill como su mujer, Fleur, se habían quedado sin poder decir palabra, y sin saber como reaccionar, a pesar de lo sencillo que habría sido, al escuchar como aquellos dos daban riendo y muestra de su amor mutuo.

—¿No les dijiste?— susurró Fleur.

Por supuesto que se lo había dicho. ¿No les había avisado sobre el hechizo que tenía el cuarto de Victoire? Pues era para que ellos hicieran uno invertido. No dejar salir ningún sonido del cuarto pero permitir que el de fuera entrase.

_Un momento. No, no era así._

Porque, de ser así, no era nada extraño el haber oído los sonidos amorosos que hicieron Draco y Hermione. No, lo que tenían que haber hecho era insonorizar el cuarto para impedir que saliese ningún sonido pero que permitiera el que se escuchase ¡Solamente! el del cuarto de Victoire.

—Sí, claro que se lo dije— pero estaba claro por su tono de voz que albergaba grandes dudas.

Fleur se volvió hacia Bill de manera que se colocó sobre él a horcajadas y acercando su rostro al rostro de su marido.

—¿En mi propia casa otra mujer haciendo el amor mientras, no habla sino, canta en francés? Pas moyen.

Y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Bill se encontró disfrutando del delicioso sabor de los labios de su mujer. No tardó ni un segundo en lanzarse a disfrutar del resto de Fleur como de las sensaciones que le provocaba.

Un contenido gruñido no hizo sino inflamar la lujuria de Fleur.

En ocasiones era muy excitante el tener una parte tan salvaje en tu pareja.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Bueno, Bill tratará de echarles una mano con el cubo y, por tanto, libres de cierto peso en la búsqueda, Draco y Hermione se dedican a lo que, parece ser, que se les da mucho mejor ;P y en francés XD

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

**Disclaimer:** La canción que se cantaban Draco y Hermione durante, bueno, ya sabéis durante lo qué, "_**Je t'aime moi non plus**_", letra y música pertenece a **Serge Gainsbourg**, con arreglos de _Arthur Greenslade_. Y aquí, para hacer honor a sus dos principales intérpretes: **Serge Gainsbourg** y **Jane Birkin**, son sustituidos, brillantemente, por _Draco_ y _Hermione_.

Muchas gracias a quienes me han envidado unos **REVIEWS:**

**I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a.  
GabeLogan.  
CharlotteTAF.  
Malfoy19dani.  
Marce.  
Ginegine.  
Sakuri9.  
Elodieh.  
Vero-SesshKing.**

Luna-maga sin loguearse: Tal vez no tanto avance… aunque dependiendo de la dirección a tomar ;P

y por añadir esta historia a los **Favoritos **de:

**Yaiza.  
Vero-SesshKing.  
Noelle Malfoy.**

Como también a los que han puesto la **Alerta de Historia **como:

**Krliita. Malfoy.**

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Vamos, tampoco os cuesta nada el dejar unas pocas palabras, ¿incluso una sola?, que luego el fic se acaba y… ¡podéis seguir dejando **REVIEWS** porque siempre serán bienvenidos!

Nos leemos.^^


	32. Chapter 31

**Nexus**

Se estaba tan bien en la cama que toda preocupación parecía ser incapaz de alcanzarla. No tenía por qué pararse a pensar en los sucesos recientes, en los que _él_ tenía un gran protagonismo, sino dejarse llevar por el día a día cotidiano.

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Le habría resultado más sencillo si tuviera algo con lo que imponerse a _él_ pero no había nada. ¿Por qué era esto? Era obvio y visible, sin necesidad de asegurarlo por su parte, de que era una mujer hermosa que tendría que hacer girar cuellos al pasar, y no por intención de quebrarlos sino para que la admirasen. Pero, a pesar de su belleza natural, no parecía atraer la atención de nadie.

_Salvo él y… estoy completamente, o casi, segura de que lo hizo para molestarme y hacerme pensar como loca en ello. Tal y como me está sucediendo._

No podía quedarse en cama, lamentablemente. Además de que no era tan agradable estando ella sola en una cama tan grande. ¿Por qué tenía una cama tan grande? Pues porque era joven, inteligente y hermosa. Estaba claro que debería tener suficientes pretendientes para necesitar una cama amplia en donde… conocerse más _a fondo_.

_Tal vez debería reducir su tamaño porque me parece que esta cama se quedará virgen. Suerte de que yo no lo soy porque menuda pareja habríamos hecho._

Apartó, de mala gana, sin saber muy bien el por qué de su mal humor, la sábana y, antes de salir de la cama, se quedó allí mirándose. En concreto al pijama que llevaba puesto. En realidad solamente el pantalón y un top, manga larga pero que le dejaba el ombligo a la vista. _¿A la vista de quién?_ De ella si se paraba, como ahora, a mirarlo.

¿Desde cuándo hacía que no se ponía un camisón? Ni sobrios, ni modernos, sensuales o, directamente, eróticamente pornográficos que no dejasen nada a la imaginación. Solamente pijama tras pijama desde… aquella noche.

¡Otra vez _él_! Era como, si de pronto, todo a su alrededor, toda su vida, pareciera girar en torno suyo. Y no era así. ¿Qué importaba si fuera el único en meses aunque, siendo más concretos sobre la intensidad de su interés, incluso comparándolo con la par de veces que tuvo algo de sexo, en pareja, podía llegar a pensarse en años, de que alguien hubiera mostrado **ese** tipo de interés por ella?

_Y no puedes ni siquiera estar planteándote en serio el tener algo con ese… con __**él**__, ¿verdad?_

—La gente cambia…— lanzando un quejido al aire saltó de la cama y, con un par de movimientos más que estudiados, se desnudó a punto de meterse bajo la ducha. Agua fría, agua caliente. Lo que fuese necesario para apartar dichos pensamientos absurdos de su mente consciente— ¡La gente! Pero él no entra en ninguna otra definición que la que le otorgó su nombre y apellido.

_Entonces ¿por qué te mostró su interés por ti? ¿Por tu cuerpo y, en concreto, por tu culo? ¿Recuerdas cómo le dijo?_

—Cierra el pico y no me hagas pensar en ello o tendré que ir a vomitar— se respondió a sí misma.

_¿Cómo le dijo?_

Estaba claro que no iba a tener compasión ni de sí misma.

—Un culo _admirable_— respondió con cierta desgana, aunque se notase un orgullo latente en el fondo de sus propias palabras.

¿Quién no estaría orgullosa de recibir un elogio semejante? No importaba que fuera por una parte de su anatomía tan erótica porque ambos son criaturas de sangre caliente, _por muy sierpe que sea_, y con obvias necesidades físicas. Unas necesidades que, obviamente, su trasero parecía poder incitarle.

No supo cómo fue capaz de ducharse sin acabar cediendo al impulso de dejar a sus manos sin control para que recorriesen su cuerpo siguiendo la fantasía de encontrarse bajo unas manos muy diferentes. Más grandes, fuertes y, sobre todo, masculinas… y de pálido exterior.

Seguramente de la misma manera en que pudo vestirse, deslizando su ropa interior sobre su suave piel y no pensar en _él_ haciéndolo, claro que, por muy fuerte que había sido su fortaleza mental, no pudo evitar el echarse un buen vistazo al espejo.

En verdad era un culo _admirable_.

—¡Basta ya, Hermione!— se amonestó la castaña—. No debes pensar en lo que te dijo ese idiota ni, sobre todo, en ese idiota.

Claro que era más sencillo el decirlo que el hacerlo ya que el encuentro con Draco, y como se desarrolló, fue lo más interesante que le sucedió en días. ¿Qué decía días? Semanas o, directamente, meses.

—¡Mierda!— maldijo mientras se colocaba su ropa interior—. ¿Tan patética es mi vida privada para que pueda haberme sentido mínima, y ya no, interesada en él, el Slytherin de mis pesadillas?— claro que eso era una forma de hablar porque, de lo contrario, significaría que, no solamente pensaba en él sino que, soñaba con él.

Pero, si eso fuera así de cierto, entonces ¿por qué se había puesto una lencería tan fina y atrevida? Por supuesto que no podía ser por él dado que no se lo había vuelto a encontrar desde ese encuentro. Lo que dejaba claro que toda la intención del Slytherin había sido la de jugar con su cabeza y torturarla con toda esta clase de sinsentidos monólogos interiores.

—Pero no quiere decir que le fuera a enseñar mi ropa interior de encontrármelo, ¿verdad?— ni ella misma parecía estar seguro de ello—. No, eso sería absurdo. Ilógico. Pero entonces por qué no me he puesto una ropa interior nada sexy, de la que tengo en cantidad. ¿Estoy tan desesperada? Aunque yo me sé de una que diría que lo que estoy es cachonda y con necesidad de que me echasen un buen…— Hermione se detuvo, cubriéndose la boca con la mano para evitar el poner voz a semejante pensamiento—. No puedo estar tan mal para llegar a extremos semejantes.

Ya se había vestido y se disponía a desayunar cuando, por ningún motivo en concreto, se detuvo a mirar la ropa que se había puesto.

—De seguro que nada de esto grita "soy joven, hermosa y soy capaz de tener sexo"— se dijo al ver lo formal, y casi monacal, de su vestuario—. Más bien parece decir "hola, soy la futura McGonagall. Pregúntame sobre abstinencia sexual".

Hermione negó con la cabeza apartando tan malévolos pensamientos puesto que su antigua profesora de transformaciones no tenía ninguna culpa en la ausencia de vida sexual en su, aunque suene repetitivo, vida.

Trató de no pensar en nada, algo que viniendo de Hermione Granger, era todo un desafío pero se centró únicamente en su desayuno y el tiempo pasó sin apenas darse cuenta. En segundos ya había acabado de desayunar, lavada la vajilla usada y de camino a la chimenea para dirigirse al trabajo. Uno diría que era cosa de magia. Por lo menos un muggle.

Su mano se detuvo sobre los polvos Flu y casi podría haber jurado que tenía vida propia porque se le rebeló de tal manera que, antes de que pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, se había hecho con su varita y realizado un conjuro. Ni siquiera le ayudó el no decir nada porque no tenía ninguna dificultad para realizar conjuros no verbales.

_¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te ha dado, Hermione?_

—¿Y a mí me lo preguntas?— se defendió, de sí misma, antes de coger los polvos Flu y bramar la dirección del ministerio de magia—. Deberías preguntarle a un medimago profesional.

Al instante se vio envuelta por las llamas verdes pero ni siquiera durante el viaje se sintió tranquila por, precisamente, el encontrarse envuelta por ese color que no hacía más que recordarle al Slytherin. ¿No era por esto mismo que había decidido no ir al ministerio usando una de las otras dos entradas? Cierto, pero también era cierto que cada día seguía usando la chimenea. Y no tenía nada que ver con no querer meterse otra vez por uno de aquellos retretes públicos.

—Tal vez si sea necesario que te hagas un chequeo, Hermione— se dijo al salir por una de las chimeneas del atrio—. Y no solamente porque estás hablando contigo misma ya que esa insana atracción repentina por él es imposible que sea natural.

¿Y desde cuándo esa clase de sensaciones, y sentimientos, podían llegar a definirse como naturales?

Por supuesto que tenía que resultar totalmente un cliché, aunque si por ella fuera no lo habría sido por tratar de elegir una manera menos manida y algo más original. Eso quedó fuera de su control por haberse encontrado sumida en sus pensamientos de una manera tan profunda que, sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo, tuvo que dejarse llevar.

En un momento se encontraba pensando en sus cosas, en las cuales no es que le apeteciese pararse a pensar, como en otro sintió haber chocado con una pared que surgió ante ella de improviso, parecido a las dichosas escaleras móviles de Hogwarts pero que, en lugar de caerte desde las alturas si no andabas con cuidado, te conviertes en el próximo paciente para que te arreglen una nariz chafada. Sin olvidarse del dolor resultante al caerse de culo en el suelo.

Hermione solamente necesitaría curarse la nariz porque un brazo se enroscó en su cintura evitando que su trasero pudiera conocer la dureza que poseía el suelo del ministerio. Fue todo tan inesperado que ella también alargó el brazo, afortunadamente no de una manera literal— algo posible en este mundo de magia en el que vivía—, y se agarró con fuerza, como si la vida le fuera en ello, y tiró para evitar la caída.

Cuando en realidad ya había caído y aún no quería aceptarlo por las consecuencias que ello provocaría, no solamente en su vida sino en la de su familia, amigos y conocidos. Pero seguía siendo su vida y era ella quien tendría que vivirla, ¿no? Entonces no tendría que estar tan preocupada por lo que los demás pensarían y actuar en consecuencia con sus propios deseos y decisiones.

—¿Me echabas tanto de menos, Granger?

Hermione reconoció esa voz porque Hermione conocía dicha voz como si la tuviera grabada en una nalga, una imagen que no sabía de dónde había salido pero que ahora se paseaba sobre su mente. Su nalga tatuada con el nombre de…

—¡Dra-…Malfoy!— ¿había estado a punto de decir su nombre? En verdad estaba muy mal—. Suéltame. ¿Quién te crees que eres para ir por ahí abrazándome?— le espetó liberándose del brazo con el que Draco la tenía sujeta por la cintura.

Y maldita sea por tener que reprimir un quejido de protesta por ello.

—¿Abrazándote?— esto era lo que el medimago le habría recetado a Hermione. Un poco del verdadero Draco para que se le pasen todas esas absurdas ideas con respecto al Slytherin—. ¿Yo a ti? Yo solamente realicé mi buena acción del día impidiendo que le hicieras daño al caerte al suelo a tu…— Draco parecía que, o se creaba en la palabra o no la encontraba. Hermione le salvó del problema en cuestión.

—¿_Admirable_ trasero?— el tono glacial de Hermione resultaba de lo más cortante.

—Ni yo lo hubiera expresado mejor, Granger. Pero, volviendo al tema principal, y dejando para más tarde lo concerniente a tu _admirable_ trasero— casi podía escucharse el rechinar de dientes por parte de Hermione—, tú eras la que estaba pensando en las doxies y chocaste contra mí.

Bueno, era cierto que tenía la cabeza en otra parte, una vez más gracias por no ser de manera literal, pero…

—¡Un momento, Malfoy! Por lo que dices, es como si me hubieras visto distraída y no te echaste a un lado para evitar que chocara contigo.

—¿Y por qué tendría que apartarme yo, Granger?— pero, en vez de decirlo con ese tono prepotente con el que hablaba en Hogwarts, parecía más como si estuviera, y Hermione sintió un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, flirteando con ella.

—¿Porque yo caminaba distraída y eso es lo que habría hecho alguien con la más mínima educación?— le soltó con un tono tan condescendiente que parecía más como si le estuviera regañando a un crío de jardín de infancia que a una persona adulta, o toda la adulta que pudiera ser siendo Draco Malfoy.

—Me parece que cada persona es dueña de sus propias acciones, Granger. Además puede darse el caso de que pudiera tener la curiosidad de chocar contigo.

Esto la hizo poner una cara de absoluta confusión.

—¿Y por qué, absurdo motivo, pudiera alguien, en este caso tú, querer chocarse con una inocente e inesperada _víctima_?

—Bueno, ansias de conocimiento, Granger. Estoy seguro de que, precisamente tú, estás al tanto de dicha _necesidad_.

Claro que, cuanto más hablaba Draco, más confusa se mostraba Hermione.

—¿Conocimiento? ¿Conocimiento de qué?

—Acerca de tus pechos y si se sienten tan voluptuosos como se ven— le respondió con todo el descaro del mundo logrando que se le subieran los colores a la brown eyed girl.

Antes de que pudiera contenerse, su mano ya se encontraba de camino al rostro de Draco pero el viaje se vio interrumpido antes de alcanzar su destino. El rememorar tiempos pasados.

—Ya deberías haber madurado, tan bien como lo ha hecho tu cuerpo, Granger— le dijo Draco amonestándola como se haría a una niña traviesa—. No estamos en tercer curso y, estoy seguro, no he podido decirte algo que pudiera ofenderte tanto como entonces.

¿La burla sobre Hagrid y la inminente muerte de Buckbeak contras un comentario sobre sus, _voluptuosos_, pechos? Ni siquiera podía decirse que fuera un comentario ofensivo porque, siendo sinceros, sus pechos se habían desarrollado más que bien. Y la propia Hermione era consciente de que atraían las miradas, por lo que se encargaba de rebajar su carga erótica con un vestuario más conservador y menos revelador.

_¿Y te preguntas porque vas de camino a ser la próxima McGonagall? Referido a lo de ser una solterona y no por ser una asombrosa bruja de renombre._

—Suéltame la mano, Malfoy— le ordenó, más que pidió o sugirió, Hermione con tono glacial y sumamente peligroso.

Para su sorpresa, Draco así lo hizo, aunque no reprimió una amplia, y desconcertante, para Hermione, sonrisa.

—Mandona como recuerdo, Granger— Hermione vio como Draco se pasó la lengua la parte interior de su labio recreándose en unos pensamientos que estaba segura no quería conocer—. Aunque, debo admitir, que has mejorado bastante con referencia a tu vestuario.

La culpa era toda suya por haber transfigurado su ropa antes de venir al ministerio pero, por alguna insana razón, su enfado, y ganas de abofetear, eran dirigidas, en su totalidad, hacia Draco.

Vale que su falda se detuviera antes de alcanzar las rodillas pero tampoco era que mostrase mucho. Además de que sus piernas permanecían bien ocultas, ¿o sería resultadas?, con unas medias oscuras. Una blusa apenas visible bajo la chaqueta de un pálido escarlata que casi pudiera haber llegado a un rosa pero que se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Y su melena, con sus ondas cayendo por delante, le otorgaba un aspecto de lo más atrayente. Ni siquiera el llevar la capa puesta frenaba dicha sensación.

Y no había que olvidarse de la ropa interior sexy que se había puesto. Como para olvidarse de ello a estas alturas y con Draco delante. Aunque, ¿qué podía tener que ver Draco con recordar el haberse puesto lencería sexy?

—Me la puse especialmente para ti, Malfoy.

Vale que lo hubiera dicho usando un tono de lo más sarcástico pero, para bien o para mal, era algo bastante cercano a la realidad y por ello se arrepintió de haberlo dicho casi en el mismo instante de hacerlo.

—Me halagas, Granger. Pero, para la próxima— _¡Cómo sí!_, pensó Hermione aunque no estaba muy segura de ello—, te daré un consejo. El verde le sienta muy bien a las castañas como tú.

¿Consejos de moda por parte de Draco Malfoy para Hermione Granger? En verdad el mundo había cambiado bastante con el paso de los años pero, ¿esto?, ya es demasiado.

—¿Y por qué no también algo plateado?— el sarcasmo parecía haber reservado alojamiento en el tono de voz de Hermione.

—Bien pensado. ¿Qué prefieres, un collar o un colgante de plata, tal vez, con una esmeralda engarzada?

¿Lo decía en serio? Por la cara que tenía Draco así parecía pero Hermione no podía llegar a creérselo.

—No tengo tiempo para perderlo así, y mejor me marcho antes de que empieces a cotillear, Malfoy.

Eso es. No tenía por qué estar hablando con Draco y, mucho menos, discutiendo sobre su vestuario. Además de que tenía trabajo que hacer. Echándose a un lado superó a Draco para seguir el camino que su encontronazo con el Slytherin le había interrumpido. _No te vuelvas e ignora esa sensación, Hermione. No es nada y pronto estarás a salvo en tu despacho…_ ¿y desde cuándo tenía que alejarse de Draco Malfoy para poder sentirse a salvo? Ni que le tuviera miedo o algo semejante. Claro que no le tenía miedo. Eso era absurdo. Tanto como esa sensación que no dejaba de pincharle a cada paso y que, simplemente para sacársela de encima, no porque le molestase o sintiera algún tipo de insana curiosidad, la hizo mirar por encima de su hombro para donde se encontraba parado, y con su glacial vista, mirando para ella.

Más bien para cierta parte concreta de su anatomía.

—¡Malfoy!— quien la hubiera escuchado, como le pasó a Draco, habría sido capaz de poner la mano en el fuego y jurar que una serpiente había siseado el apellido del Slytherin. Hermione se volvió sin saber muy bien si cruzarse de brazos o ponerlos en jarra. Lo único que sí sabía era lo que quería, o en parte, de Draco—. ¡Deja de _admirar_ mi trasero!

—Entonces deberías venir hacia mí y no alejarte de mí, Granger.

—Claro, para que, entonces, te pusieras a admirar mis pechos— _voluptuosos_ puntualizó Draco moviendo solamente los labios, pero dejando muy clara la palabra.

Tal vez fue dicha palabra, o la sonrisa permanente en su rostro, y que sacaba a Hermione de los nervios, pero la muchacha se encontró de pronto caminando hacia Draco con paso firme y seguro, sin olvidarse de cierto aura de enfado por su parte.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?— le preguntó Hermione parándose justo antes de llegar a colisionar con él. No le permitió responder a la pregunta—. Nada de respuestas ocurrentes en estos momentos. Ahora. Quiero. La. Verdad— puntualizó clavándole el dedo en el pecho de Draco.

—¿Soportarías la verdad, Granger? ¿Conocerla en toda su cruda realidad?— uno pensaría que Draco se lo estaba pasando muy bien pero su rostro serio parecía indicar la seriedad con la que se tomaba este asunto. No se podía asegurar cual de las dos posibilidades era la más cierta—. ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy aquí?

—¿Para verte con una de tus desesperadas sin ningún tipo de vergüenza por si mismas?— dijo Hermione recordando su último encuentro.

—Tú sabrás— le respondió con su media sonrisa—. Pero, sinceramente, estoy aquí porque he venido a verte a ti, Granger.

La cara de sorpresa, e incredulidad, de Hermione vino acompañada por cierto rubor que podía deberse tanto a semejante confesión, idealizada, o fantaseada, hasta unos peligrosos niveles prohibidos por su raciocinio, como al haberse llamado a sí misma "desesperada sin ningún tipo de vergüenza por sí misma". Claro que, si se ruborizaba, ¿no quería decir que sí tenía algún tipo de vergüenza?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Tres buenas preguntas, Granger. No me esperaba menos de la bruja de mayor talento de nuestros tiempos— y sí, aunque cierto, Draco usó un tonillo sarcástico que, sin llegar a ser tan crudo como el utilizado por Hermione, resultaba igual de efectivo.

_Está jugando contigo. ¡Es Malfoy por Merlin's Sake! No deberías olvidarte que su deporte favorito, por encima del quidditch, era el meterse contigo y burlarse a la primera oportunidad que se le presentase. O a la que más daño pudiera hacer. Pero eso era hace años, en Hogwarts. Mucho ha cambiado desde entonces. Tú lo has hecho, ¿por qué no lo haría Malfoy?_

—Que he venido a verte, Granger. ¿Por la red Flu? En verdad con ciertas aspiraciones que me gustaría lograr— y por qué esto hizo que el rubor se intensificara resultaba tan obvio que Hermione tuvo que sumergirse en pensamientos, y recuerdos, que pudieran ayudarla a librarse de tan azarosa sensación—. Porque estoy seguro de que te alegraré el día.

Hermione se agarró a eso último como tabla de salvación… ¿de su cordura y sensatez? Si es que no las había perdido a estas alturas.

—¿Tú? ¿Alegrarme el día?— incredulidad era algo que podía manejar con respecto a Draco—. Estás aquí, Malfoy. Con ello ya te resultará imposible el alegrarme de ninguna manera.

Draco no estaba muy seguro del por qué había venido pero sí que tenía una excelente excusa para usar pero, tras la reacción por parte de Hermione, había llegado a la conclusión de que no le diría nada respecto a su implicación con los derechos de los elfos domésticos, y el haberles facilitado una especie de zona residencial para ellos en dónde puedan tener lo más cercano a una vida propia ajena a sus deberes con sus amos. Por supuesto que no diría "amos" al hablar con Hermione porque eso les apartaría de un tema y los metería a otro mucho más espinoso.

—Me gustaría invitarte a cenar.

Resultó visible el comprobar la reacción por parte de Hermione ante la petición de Draco porque su rostro fue cambiando como si fuera en cámara lenta para dejarla boquiabierta y los párpados totalmente abiertos.

_¿Cenar? ¿Pero qué le pasa a Draco? Apenas nos hemos visto unos minutos después de tantos años desde la última vez, al acabar nuestros estudios. En la fiesta de graduación… en donde se veía sumamente atractivo en aquel esmoquin con el que rompió una lanza a favor de la igualdad entre sangre pura, hijos de muggles y mestizos al usar ropas muggles. Claro que eran carísimas pero lo que importaba era la intención, no el precio. ¿Y por qué estoy pensando en esto ahora? Ah, claro. Su invitación a cenar._

—Me parece que no es buena idea.

Y no lo era aunque por otro motivo más que el presuntamente obvio. Sobre todo por el calor que siento atravesando mi ropa interior y cuyo causante es la sierpe que se encuentra frente a mí. Si me desmayo no tendré que preocuparme porque esté llevando lencería sexy porque me moriré por acumulación de sangre en el rostro.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Granger. Tan de improviso y sin ningún tipo de aviso salvo el haber mantenido una conversación _civilizada_ contigo— por algún motivo, Hermione sintió una opresión en su pecho como si alguien le hubiera estrujado su corazón. Y no era solamente el que se le hubiera formado un nudo en la garganta sino que, en cualquier momento, el picor en sus ojos la haría ponerse a llorar. ¡Y sin ningún tipo de excusa para ello!—. ¿Qué tal si, por ahora, solamente es a comer?

—De acuerdo— le respondió Hermione casi antes de que Draco pudiera terminar su pregunta.

_¿Qué m—rd- se supone que has dicho, Hermione? ¿Alguien ha dicho 'desesperada'? Y eso que Malfoy te acaba de recordar que se supone que eres la bruja con mayor talento pero, ¿con este tipo de decisiones?, ya puedes ir olvidante._

—Tienes una hora concreta o llevo la comida directamente a tu despacho.

¿Estaba insinuando, muy directamente, que no tenía ni siquiera tiempo para ir a comer fuera de su trabajo? Bueno, vale que, normalmente, pudiera ser así pero no cuando alguien la invita a comer. A no ser que estuviera ocupada con un trabajo muy importante o no le apeteciese ir a comer con esa persona o… vale, tal vez tiene razón.

—¿Cuánto tiempo duraría la comida? Es que puede surgir algo importante y no me gustaría que me pillase fuera de mi despacho.

¿Podría encontrar una excusa aún más lamentable que esta? Es posible, ¿no es la bruja con mayor talento de nuestros tiempos?

—Soy muy habilidoso— _¿?_— y puedo hacer que dure mucho tiempo, Granger— está insinuando acerca de… oh, sí. Sin duda se trataba de una clara insinuación de sexo oral que puso el rubor, nuevamente, en el rostro de Hermione.

—¿Qué? Espera, no estarás pensando en… ¿Pero quién te crees que soy?— la furia por fin trajo de vuelta a Hermione y dejó a un lado a esa muchacha confusa y vergonzosa—. Si esas son tus intenciones ya puedes ir dándote la vuelta y largarte, Malfoy.

Draco alzó las manos en gesto de rendición.

—Don't get your knickers in a twist, Granger. Aunque sería digno de ver— no pudo evitar el añadir Draco simplemente por diversión—. Si lo que sucede es que no quieres que te vean conmigo podemos comer en tu despacho sin ningún problema por mi parte.

Y ahora la estaba acusando de prejuciosa con su pasado y, aunque tenía todo el derecho del mundo para serlo, no lo era.

—Es por mi trabajo, Malfoy. Un concepto que se te escapa debido a que no tienes uno.

—Entonces serás mi trabajo y placer, Granger.

Hermione preferiría que dejase de decir cosas como estas porque no estaba vestida para ello o, más bien, si lo estaba y empezaba a darse cuenta de ello.

—Solamente es una comida. Ni siquiera es una cita para comer— le aclaró Hermione—. Y cuando se acabe, se acabó.

—¿Es qué quieres que sea una _cita_ para comer, Granger?— y su tono de voz hacía que uno se imaginase cualquier cosa menos una simple, e inocente, cita para comer—. Puedo pedirte una sin ningún problema.

Era como si Draco no la escuchase por mucho que le estuviera hablando en su mismo idioma aunque, era más que posible que no fuera así, puesto que Draco parecía tener el sexo en la punta de su lengua, y mejor no ir a analizar semejante pensamiento, y Hermione… lo mismo pero con menos metáfora y más contacto físico.

_¡Es Malfoy! No puedes reaccionar de esta manera con él por un par de palabras agradables, o lo más parecido que pueda surgir de él, y que se vea tan bien después de tanto tiempo. Olvida tus fantasías… aunque habría sido más sencillo hacerlo sino te hubieras comprometido a comer con él._

—¡No! Nada de citas. Esto, simplemente, es una comida casual entre dos antiguos compañeros de estudios— aunque nunca hubiera estudiado juntos. A pesar de ello, Hermione estaba segura de que habría resultado más sencillo, e interesante, que las sesiones de estudio con Harry y Ron.

—Muy bien. ¿A qué hora te viene bien?

Hermione se dio el lujo de rodar los ojos desesperada.

—Es una comida, Malfoy. Obviamente será a la hora de comer oficial del ministerio.

—Cierto, pero también estamos hablando de ti, Granger, y del trabajo.

—He. Dicho. Que. Será. A. La. Hora. De. Comer. Oficial. Del. Ministerio.

¿Cómo era posible que fuera capaz de llevarla por una gran variedad de sensaciones con semejante facilidad? Lo peor es que, con el paso del tiempo y la falta de contacto, había perdido su capacidad para actuar como si nada de lo que le dijese pudiera afectarla. Buenos tiempos.

—Muy bien. Te traeré algo delicioso y nutritivo que buena falta te hace.

_¿Qué? Digo…_

—¿Qué?— _debería recordar el decir lo que pienso en voz alta_—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Malfoy?

—Trabajas demasiado, Granger— le dijo Draco con una voz que cualquiera habría descrito como preocupada. Y que logró enternecer a Hermione, que a punto estuvo de soltar una exclamación de dulce ternura por su preocupación. Además, ¿desde cuándo Draco se había introducido en su espacio personal? _Y huele tan bien… ¡Oh no! Yo no he pensado eso, ¿verdad?_—. Comes pero no te alimentas y eso puede repercutir tanto en tu salud como en tu vida. Privada y profesional.

Blah, blah, no te alimentas, blah, blah, blah, tu salud, blah, blah, privada… Escuchaba sus palabras y las comprendía en su contexto pero su mirada, gracias a la cercanía de Draco, se encontraba dirigida a esos labios que no dejaban de tentarla… no, de provocarla,… no, ¡de moverse!

—Estoy bien, Malfoy— mejor dirigir la atención a otra parte que no sean esos finos labios que parecían estar en carga opuesta a los de Hermione y por eso se sentía atraída a ellos—. Aunque gracias por tu preocupación. Será mejor que me vaya a trabajar y, bueno, ya nos veremos después a la hora de comer.

Eso es. Una huída ahora mismo es lo que le habría recetado todo medimago al que consultase. Demasiado Draco Malfoy de pronto no podía resultar muy sano y, si como dice debería alimentarse mejor, seguro que se trata de una combinación peligrosa.

Pero iba a comer con él.

—¿Perdón, Granger? No he podido entender lo que me has dicho— aunque habría sido más justo decir farfullado de una manera inteligible.

Por la manera en que Hermione se mordió el interior de su labio inferior denotaba preocupación como también nervios. O sí. Un manojo de nervios a punto de quebrarse ante el movimiento más inesperado.

—Que no me mires ahí abajo al darte la espalda— murmuró ahora Hermione de una manera apenas audible.

Draco siseó tragando aire mientras debatía la dificultad de dicha petición.

—No es algo que resulte sencillo de hacer, Granger. Aunque las nuevas ondas de tu cabello resultan igualmente capaces de distraerme— Hermione se vio incapaz de detener un gesto de su mano para colocar un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja para sentir la mano de Draco sobre la suya para acompañarla en el movimiento—. ¿Ves? Me distraes con gran facilidad, Granger.

Hermione sintió como su corazón galopaba de manera desbocada por un tan inocente gesto, y contacto. Ciertamente debían tener una gran carga esos labios porque ansiaba sentirlos contra los suyos que humedeció de manera inconsciente.

_¿Por qué estoy reaccionando de una manera tan visceral con Malfoy? Sería más normal con alguien con el que tuviera un mayor contacto y no al que no he visto en persona desde hace años._

Ese era el problema de ocultar las cosas en el fondo. Que, al final, siempre acaban regresando a la superficie como una venganza.

—Yo… nos vemos más tarde— logró decir antes de darle la espalda y salir de allí dejando a Draco parado en medio del pasillo.

Por lo menos disfrutaba del vaivén causado por las ondas de su cabello como de su trasero por el contoneo de sus caderas. Aunque, con las prisas, no se trataba de un contoneo muy sensual pero igualmente 'Granger' por su parte.

Entonces, sin venir a cuento, Hermione se detuvo y permaneció allí parada durante un eterno minuto en el que podría haber debatido los pros y contras de todos los misterios del universo y de la magia.

Draco no pudo evitar mostrar curiosidad cuando Hermione se volvió hacia él y regresó sobre sus propios pasos hasta detenerse invadiendo su espacio personal.

—No le des más importancia de la que tiene, Malfoy— le dijo Hermione casi con tono airado o molesto.

Entonces Hermione le dio un beso a Draco en los labios que pudo haber durado apenas un segundo como haberse quedado detenido allí en el tiempo para toda la eternidad.

No le dijo nada una vez terminado el beso sino que se volvió y apuró el paso de manera perfecta como una atleta de marcha antes de lograr llegar hasta el final del pasillo y desaparecer por un lateral del mismo.

Draco se quedó allí en silencio e incluso se llevó las yemas de sus dedos para recorrer sus labios como si nunca antes hubiera sido besado. Aunque, para ser sinceros, nunca lo había sido por Hermione y su reacción resultaba bastante justificada.

—Increíble distracción.

— — — — —

Victoire dirigió su mirada entre Draco y Hermione que se habían quedado inmóviles como si, sin querer, les hubiera lanzado un petríficus totalus. Pues sí. Por un instante incluso llegó a creer que los había roto de tanto jugar con ellos sino hubiera sido porque Draco emitió un suspiro de lo más siseante.

—¿D'acier?— la inocencia de la voz de Victoire atrajo la atención de Draco.

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor, petite? Necesito un momento con Hermione y, mientras tanto, podrías ir a _convencer_ a tu madre para que nos haga un delicioso postre que siento la falta de dulce.

—Está bien— pero, solamente luego de dar unos cuantos pasos hacia la casa, Victoire se detuvo y volvió la cabeza en dirección del Slytherin—. ¿Todo está bien?

—Tan mal no está— fue la confusa respuesta por parte de Draco que no le aclaró mucho a Victoire al no saber de qué podían estar tratando aquellos dos.

Sin decir nada más se fue corriendo a casa bajo la atenta mirada de Draco que, una vez la niña estaba a salvo en el interior de su casa, se volvió hacia Hermione que tenía todo su rostro pintado de absoluta incredulidad.

¿Qué decir luego de _recordar_ el haberse encontrado en el ministerio de magia y haber mantenido un inocente flirteo que los llevó a tener una, igualmente, inocente comida dentro de unas horas y que, al no verse dado en su línea temporal, podría cambiar todo el rumbo de sus vidas?

—¿Ooops?

Tal vez no la manera más elocuente para expresarlo.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Se ha hecho derogar este capítulo… y cuando uno se pensaba que ya les iba a ir todo más tranquilo… van estos dos y…

Sorpresa. Un poco de Hermione **A.M.** y de Draco **A.G.** para complicar un poco, o demasiado, las cosas porque, está claro, esto no les había ocurrido antes de entrar en el cubo porque ya lo habrían mencionado mucho antes.

¿Será relevante de alguna manera o no afectará en absoluto en los sucesos futuros?

Lo que sí está claro es que los encuentros con Draco han despertado los antiguos sentimientos que ocultaba bien en el fondo de su ser con cierta celeridad. ¿Y Draco? Tampoco es que se puede decir que no está tras ella, ¿verdad?

Ahora, mientras los Hermione **A.M.** y de Draco **A.G.** tienen sus agradables momentos, tal vez no tan agradables como los pasados por Hermione y Draco hasta ahora, estos últimos pueden tener que tratar con ciertas dificultades…

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Como las enviadas por algunos que han logrado encontrar un tiempo preciado y usarlo para ofrecerme unas pocas palabras, suficientes siempre:

**NenitaMalfoy.  
Sakuri9.  
GabeLogan.  
Malfoy19dani.**

**Marce: **Por lo menos no pueden decir que ya saben como dedicar sus tiempos libres…

**Luna-maga.  
Angelita88.  
Ginegine.**

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… o, más bien…

Nos leemos.^^


	33. Chapter 32

**Nexus**

La incredulidad en el rostro de Hermione fue dando paso a un gesto al que Draco, en sus tiempos en Hogwarts, se había acostumbrado a verlo dirigido a su persona. Obvio enfado, pero también molestia sin olvidarse de una palpable decepción. Aunque lo que más llamaba la atención eran las ganas por cruzarle la cara con que estaba satinado su rostro.

—_¿Ooops?_— repitió con todo el sarcasmo que podía arrastrar por su garganta—. Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir, Draco. _¿Ooops?_

—Tampoco es que pueda decirse que sea culpa mía, aunque, técnicamente, haya sido yo quien lo haya hecho porque yo, como puedes atestiguar tú misma, he estado a tu lado todo el tiempo.

Sabía que no tenía ningún tipo de defensa posible por lo que haría lo que tan bien se le daba. Confundir dando tantas vueltas como fuera necesario… ¿Pero no había dejado eso atrás? Tal vez era tiempo de ser completamente sincero.

—No debiste hablar con ella, Draco. Mira el lío que se ha montado por ello— le acusó mientras no dejaba de moverse frenéticamente como si se temiese que, en cualquier momento, fuera a desaparecer de la realidad.

—Un momento, Hermione. ¿Me estás diciendo que solamente necesitaba hablarte un poco, flirteando de una manera totalmente inocente contigo, o con _ella_ para ser más exactos, para lograr que me besases… para que le besase a _él_?

Bueno, exponiéndolo de esa manera… No es que ella fuera totalmente inocente y, cuando se dice _ella_ nos referimos a Hermione **A.M.** y no a la Hermione desplazada temporalmente de su realidad.

—¿Sabes lo qué está haciendo en estos momentos?— le preguntó Hermione aunque no se detuvo por una respuesta dada la naturaleza retórica de la pregunta—. Golpeándose la frente contra la mesa por haber actuado de una manera tan alejada de la que se supone es su manera de ser. ¡Mi manera de ser!

—¿Pero no me dijiste que sentías algo por mí desde tercer año?

—¡Merlín! ¿Quieres dejar eso y centrarte en lo que está sucediendo? Claro que tuve unos confusos sentimientos por ti en tercer año y estos encuentros no han hecho sino subirlos a la superficie de manera que se ha sentido sobrecargada por ellos— Hermione se detuvo y cubrió el rostro con sus manos mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. Lo último que necesitaba era hiperventilarse—. Lo que me preocupa no es que hayan salido y los encare ahora, Draco. Te quiero y esto es algo que ambos sabemos que ocurriría pero…

—Lo habría hecho en el interior del cubo— así había sido con ellos.

—Exacto, en el cubo. Pero ahora ellos dos tratarán con esto en el exterior. Claro que hay posibilidades de que todo salga bien y se desarrolle de manera semejante a la nuestra pero, en el exterior del cubo, hay muchos factores que puedan entorpecerles.

—Amigos y conocidos.

Hermione le dedicó una cansada, pero agradecida, sonrisa.

—Por lo menos no te has burlado de ellos.

—Pero es probable que no tengan oportunidad para intervenir porque ninguno de los dos acabe por confesar sobre el encuentro.

Era cierto. Además de que tampoco es que les quedase mucho tiempo antes de que fueran enviados al interior del cubo. Lo malo es que solamente se necesitan unos segundos para cambiar toda la realidad.

—Por cierto, Draco. Ahora, entre tú y yo. ¿Por qué ha ido Draco **A.G.** al ministerio? Ya sabes, todo eso de que había ido para verme a mí— tal vez no enfado pero cierta molestia existía en la voz de Hermione—. Me aseguraste que él no sería ningún problema y yo diría que problema encaja muy bien con lo sucedido.

Cierto. La verdad era lo que se habían prometido contar siempre y, aunque no había nada malo en ello, también era cierto que le dejaba en una situación bastante _vulnerable_.

—Recuerdo muy bien, a pesar de la mezcla que se forma ante los nuevos recuerdos, de que no nos habíamos llegado a cruzar y… toda la culpa fue mía por haber hablado con ella el otro día— Draco le ofreció una frágil sonrisa, algo que estuvo a punto de desarmar a Hermione pero que logró contenerse—. Por ello no le vio hoy en el pasillo para poder evitarle y él… era una situación demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

—Y por eso se quedó allí para que chocasen y poder tener una excusa, de lo más extraña, para poder mantener una conversación con ella. Sabía que eras rebuscado pero, ¿esto?, ya es pasarse.

Draco se acercó pero, en esta ocasión, este Draco no invadió el espacio personal de esta Hermione. Tampoco era para arriesgarlo todo con un gesto semejante.

—Ya lo sabes, _Granger_. Te quiero. Te amo como nunca creí posible que sería capaz y uno siempre es capaz de lo más impensable, y absurdo, por no perder lo que rige su corazón, Hermione.

—Y, aún así, te has pasado todos estos años sin hacer nada, _Malfoy_. Sino hubiera sido por este secuestro…

Era interesante, y divertido a ciertos niveles, como curioso, el ver nervioso a Draco, sin ser por algo peligroso. Además de que a Hermione le extasiaba verle pasarse la mano por su cabello que se veía tan sedoso, y era consciente de que así se sentía al contacto.

—He ido al ministerio siempre que me era posible el ir— confesó Draco interrumpiendo a Hermione, y arriesgándose a enfadarla por ello.

—¿Para familiarizarte con el lugar para cuando te elijan ministro de magia?— susurró Hermione absurdamente sabiendo que ese no era el motivo, ni por asomo.

—Para poder tropezarme, _accidentalmente_, con cierta Gryffindor obsesionada con su trabajo que, salvo nueva información, parece que vive en su despacho del ministerio.

Hermione no sabía muy bien cómo debería reaccionar y por suerte su instinto tomó la decisión por ella ya que, antes de percatarse, ya se encontraba con su rostro hundido contra el pecho de Draco y sus brazos sujetándola como si temiera que pudiera desaparecer en cualquier instante de alejarse lo más mínimo de su lado.

—Podías haber llamado a mi puerta…— susurró con voz contenida.

—¿E invitarte a cenar?— propuso inocentemente sarcástico logrando que una sonrisa iluminara el entristecido rostro de Hermione.

—Aunque no habría aceptado— le respondió aferrándose con sus manos formando un agarre perfecto sobre la ropa del Slytherin— pero sí propuesto una comida en su lugar.

—¿Estás segura de que no me habrías transfigurado en un hurón y arrojado a los _leones_?— inquirió Draco con obvio humor.

—No… bueno, tal vez se me habría pasado por la cabeza— admitió aguantándose la risa antes de alzar el rostro para encontrarse con aquellos orbes acerados observándola desde su altura— pero habría saciado mi curiosidad.

El extremo izquierdo se estiró formando una media sonrisa agradable que nada tenía que ver con aquella tan desagradable con la que la correspondía en Hogwarts.

—Siempre queriendo saberlo todo, mon amour— Merlín. Como le gustaba verle sonreír y saber que ella era la causa la hacía tan dichosa que incluso era capaz de ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento—. ¿Qué aprenderías, Hermione?

—Si tus labios se sentían tan suaves como se entreveían a pesar de lo afilados que se muestran a primera vista, Draco.

Y Hermione alzó su rostro y lo comprobó, una vez más, al besarle con toda la necesidad que embargaban sus sentimientos por él.

—No lo entiendo— dijo Victoire espiando desde una de las ventanas donde podía verse a la pareja—. Primero estábamos jugando y luego se detienen como si hubiera ocurrido algo horrible.

—¿Igualito a como te quedas quieta al ver brócoli en tu plato?— intervino Fleur echando un vistazo al exterior justo por encima de su hija.

Victoire puso mala cara ante tal comparación.

—Lo del brócoli es mucho peor, y no es para bromear con ello, pero, si no se te ocurre otra cosa, podría ser.

—Effronté— le dijo antes de apartarla de la ventana—. No está bien espiar a los demás, y menos si están en un momento privado. Se ven tan dulces que nadie pensaría que no se habían llevado bien hace tiempo atrás.

—¿Mignon? Yo diría ¡eew! Quoi d'autre? Si parece que le haya metido la lengua por la garganta abajo— dijo Victoire con un escalofrío.

—Son cosas de mayores, mon petit. Dentro de treinta años pensarás de otra forma— añadió Fleur con una sonrisa.

Victoire, en cambio, puso tan mala cara que parecía a punto de echarlo todo fuera.

—Ne jamais! Ni en sesenta años me verás a mí actuando así, mère— le aseguró muy segura de sí misma.

—Promesses, promesses— auguró Fleur sabiendo muy bien lo que pasaría, demasiado pronto, con la opinión de su hija respecto a esto de las parejas.

Por lo menos aún le quedaba más del doble de la edad de Victoire para que esta pudiera empezar a notar ese tipo de interés. Y, si fuera por ella, haría que cumpliese su promesa.

—¿Êtes un couple, mère?— le preguntó con obvia curiosidad puesto que nunca antes había visto a Draco y Hermione juntos. Ni en reuniones con la familia y amigos, ni en celebraciones. Por eso no era extraño que pensase en cómo era posible que pudieran ser una pareja.

—Yo diría que desde antes de que ambos fueran conscientes de ello, mon petit.

—Père et vous…

Pero Victoire fue incapaz de terminar esa frase. Fleury se volvió hacia su hija y le ofreció una traviesa sonrisa. Esa misma que ella solía dedicarle a su madre cuando tenía ganas de divertirse a su costa.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo, mon chéri?

—Non! Ni maintenant, ni jamais— le aseguró Victoire con obvio escándalo, o terror, en sus ojos celestes.

Fleur, aunque le haría ilusión un hijo, esperaba tener otra niña porque era demasiado divertido. Además de seguro para ellas al ser, aunque en muy poca cantidad, parte veela. En cambio, ¿un chico con algo de sangre veela?

_Sería un peligro, y más si hereda el atractivo de su padre._

No podían seguir así. Bueno, sí podían, y es algo que ocurriría en el futuro, pero ahora mismo se encontraban en el borde del abismo por varios motivos. Uno, que pronto aquellos dos serían secuestrados y encerrados en el cubo. Dos, que si se conocían tan bien como lo hacían, y ciertamente se conocían a la perfección, esta inesperada comida podría dar a lugar a otras cosas, y situaciones, mucho más interesantes, y, por obvias razones, peligrosas.

Cuando sus labios se separaron el anhelo por ellos adquirió un nuevo nivel que rozaba el actuar de una manera egoísta y desaparecer junto a la persona amada e ignorar al resto del mundo.

—¿Qué haremos?

Por el rostro de confusión que puso Draco quedó claro que no se esperaba aquello. ¿No había sido su intervención lo que ha dado forma a toda esta situación? Entonces por qué iban a tener que arriesgarse a empeorar todo metiéndose nuevamente con los sucesos de esta línea temporal.

—¿Nada?— propuso Draco inocentemente.

Claro que, en comparación, la cara que puso Hermione, de pura sorpresa, si que dejaba claro su contraria opinión con respecto a la propuesta de Draco.

—¿Cómo que nada?— en ocasiones como esta realmente le recordaba al Draco que conoció en Hogwarts. No por maldad de ningún tipo sino por pura vagancia por su parte—. ¿Pero es qué no te das cuenta de lo que pueden acabar haciendo esos dos? Pues solamente necesitas vernos en un espejo… ¡Olvídalo, _Malfoy_!— solamente a ella se le ocurría ofrecer un nuevo elemento a alguien que no parecía tener ningún límite, lo que en verdad estaba muy bien en su opinión pero no cuando podía desaparecer toda su realidad con un enorme orgasmo. _¿Y qué mejor manera para irse sino?_—. Debemos hacer algo para que esos dos no empeoren una situación ya de por sí muy delicada.

—No creo que haya que preocuparse por ello, Hermione— le aseguró Draco abrazándola de manera que descansaba su espalda contra su torso. Ahora no podía tener demasiado del cabello de la Gryffindor. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho con aquel antiguo nido de pájaros que había sido el pelo de Hermione en el pasado?—. Si a mí no me has dejado, aún, dudo mucho que Hermione **A.M.** se lo permita a él— dijo apretándose contra el trasero de Hermione.

Ella sintió, ¿y cómo no hacerlo?, el miembro de Draco contra esa parte de su anatomía y se liberó de aquel abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Toda ruborizada, cualquiera habría supuesto que, a estas alturas, Hermione ya no se ruborizaría ante Draco, y acusándole, o advirtiéndole, con su dedo índice directo al rostro.

—¡Tómate todo esto en serio, Draco! Sabes que es muy peligroso, debido a las impensables consecuencias, que ellos dos estén juntos, aunque ahora sea de una manera algo inocente. Porque ambos sabemos que contigo eso no dura mucho tiempo y acabarán como acabamos nosotros.

—Yo creo que acabamos en un buen lugar. Además es posible que no les dé tiempo para _consumarlo_ antes de que acaben dentro del cubo y, si lo hacen, pues seguro que, tras el incidente con tu micción— Hermione Granger, llámala 'Rubor'—, seguro que su ducha será más interesante que la que tuvimos nosotros.

Hermione, y era tan cierto como que amaba a esta sierpe, estaba teniendo que hacer un gran, pero que grandísimo, esfuerzo por no maldecirlo gravemente porque sabía que era inteligente y capaz de ver las cosas pero, en ocasiones como esta, parecía preferir una actitud más desenfadada. Y si fuera con ambos desnudos mucho mejor.

—El sexo todo lo cambia, Draco. Te hace pensar… ¿y ahora qué?

Draco pareció pensarse muy seriamente si decir lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza o no hacerlo debido a la actitud por parte de Hermione que, sinceramente, parecía a punto de convertirlo en algo menos agradable que un hurón.

—Bueno, solamente que, con sexo de por medio, nadie más que tú podría admitir que eso la pone… a pensar— nada cercano a una carcajada o, simplemente, al humor asomó en el rostro de Hermione—. Vale, me centraré. Puedes continuar.

Promesas, promesas.

—El acostarse con alguien es un paso importante, por lo menos yo así lo pienso, y te hace replantearte muchas cuestiones. Ahora piensa en lo que sería para mí, no solamente acostarme con alguien sino que ese alguien eres tú, Draco— le dijo que pensase pero siguió ofreciéndole material para ello—. Nuestro pasado, sobre todo porque no compartimos un pasado reciente, se mueve en todo lo sucedido durante nuestros estudios en Hogwarts y, ambos sabemos, que en esos momentos no nos podíamos soportar. Por mucho que hubiera algo latente bajo la superficie. ¿Entiendes por qué no podemos dejarles tener la posibilidad de acostarse fuera del cubo? En el interior, como bien sabes, no les quedará más salida que confesarse pero, ¿en el exterior? Aquí pueden poner distancia y pretender que todo fue un terrible error, malentendido o demasiado alcohol, o abstinencia, para culpar de todo lo sucedido.

Era cierto. Su pasado podría hacerles mucho daño teniendo tantas rutas de escape para no tener que encarar con lo hecho. Parecía ser que el cubo había sido, en este sentido, más un premio que un castigo.

Por supuesto que Draco también tenía algo más en mente pero con el peligro de ganarse un castigo por parte de Hermione.

—Entiendo y, por eso mismo, espero que comprendas a lo que me refiero con respecto a tus dudas, Hermione.

Eso era. Alimentar la curiosidad natural de Hermione para que ella fuera la que le instase a hablar siempre resultaba una buena decisión que le guardaría las espaldas por si luego ella pudiera enfadarse por lo dicho.

—Muy bien— aunque, más que curiosa, parecía que sospechase algo pero, por supuesto, también la hacía querer saber—. ¿Y de qué se trata, Draco?

Solamente duró un instante, un segundo incompleto, pero toda duda desapareció del rostro del Slytherin y regresó su confidente seguridad en sí mismo.

—Todas tus dudas, tus preocupaciones y precauciones sobre el hecho de que esos dos vayan a comer juntos…— y aquí venía la bombarda— ¿realmente piensas que ella accedería a acostarse con él con tanta facilidad?

Todos los significados que semejante pregunta podían ofrecer se resumían en…

—¿Crees qué soy una chica tan fácil, Draco? ¿Qué me voy a abrir de piernas por una comida?— vale que eso último sonó como sonó y ambos se dieron cuenta de ello—. No contestes esa última.

—Sabes a lo que me refería, Hermione. Y no era a eso.

Tal vez hubiera sido algo dura con él pero es que la pregunta se las traía.

—Mi falta de vida sexual no me lanza hacia el primero que muestre algún tipo de interés por mí para acostarme con él— y lo gracioso, o no tanto, es que podía decirse que así había sido con Draco. Por suerte, con él, tenía un pasado en común y unos sentimientos bien ocultos y reprimidos a juego para ayudar a su reacción.

—Pero todas tus dudas reflejaban que temes que así sea— le recordó, acertadamente, Draco sin intención de parecer un sabelotodo. Aún le quedaba mucho para alcanzar el nivel de Hermione en sabelotodismo.

—Porque estuviste flirteando descaradamente con ella, Draco. No creía que fuera necesario el tener que recordártelo.

Esto, en cambio, pareció tener el efecto opuesto en Draco.

—¿Un inocente flirteo por mi parte y una invitación a comer, luego de dejar pasar una posible cena, suficiente para que Hermione Granger se replantee la posibilidad de acostarse con Draco Malfoy? Sino fuera porque he seguido tu vida con creciente interés se podría perder el mismo por un sexo tan sencillo de obtener.

—¡No soy fácil, Draco!

—Pero temes que se deje llevar por el momento y, créeme en esto, haces perder el sentido con tu sola presencia, Hermione. Ya no te digo tras el transcurso de una cita.

—Una comida— le recordó Hermione antes de cerrar los ojos de manera resignada— y que le está ganando mayor interés con el paso de los minutos. Está nerviosa, excitada, ¡y no en esa manera!… solamente, y quiere que sea un éxito. Oh, vaya.

—¿Qué sucede?— Draco alzó el rostro de Hermione con suma delicadeza para sumergirse en aquella mirada de obvia comprensión.

—Está recordando algunas de las fantasías que tuvimos, tuvo, tuve en Hogwarts cuando aún teníamos la esperanza de que no fueras tan imbécil por entonces. Se está formando unas expectativas e ilusiones que…— Hermione trató de apartar la vista antes de, ella también, resignarse y volver a mirar aquellos ojos acerados— es más que posible la hagan actuar en busca de contacto con Draco **A.G.** que la está haciendo reírse como una adolescente nerviosa y que, por mucho que se auto regañe, eso no le hace sino más gracia por semejante actitud. A esta edad, y porque sea, precisamente, a causa del mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se quedó en silencio esperando por la vanidad por parte de Draco que, para su sorpresa, nunca llegó. De manera que la hizo hablar.

—¿Nada que decir al respecto, _Draco_?

Una vez más la sorprendió al darle un beso en la frente que rodó lentamente por su nariz hasta caer en los labios que lo recibieron con gran gusto y placer.

—Que, solamente, debes cambiar su nombre por el mío, y borrar eso de las risas adolescentes, para saber como se encuentra él en estos momentos.

—¡Venga ya!— le espetó clavándole la mirada, siempre mejor que su rodilla en ciertas partes—. ¿En serio?

—Oh, sí. Ahora se está culpando por haberle propuesto tanto lo de la cena como aceptar la comida porque teme que sea demasiado pronto…

—¡Pero si han pasado años desde la última vez que hablamos, o nos vimos cara a cara!— le interrumpió Hermione totalmente sorprendida, y molesta, por la actitud de Draco **A.G.** y su sentimiento de culpa tan absurdo.

—… y que pueda hacer algo que le lleve a perderla, perderte, para siempre.

Hermione no pudo reprimir un 'oh' tan empalagoso que hacía temer que su piel fuera igual de pegajosa que la miel y el caramelo todo en uno.

—¡Qué bonito! Con pensamientos tan dulces, pero al tiempo catastrofistas, sería una verdadera lástima que no lleguen a terminar juntos.

Aquí Draco mostró una palpable confusión.

—Pero nosotros somos la prueba viviente de que todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad? No creo que pueda suceder algo que me arrebate todos mis sentimientos y amor por ti, Hermione. Digo yo, ¿qué podrían hacer, o decir, para que pudiéramos romper nosotros?

Bueno, sabía lo de todas aquellas chicas con las que salió, en donde estaba incluida Luna, aún para sorpresa de Hermione, y que nunca parecía que la abandonaría al respecto, pero sabía que, realmente, la amaba de corazón y sinceramente. También que había cambiado y transformado en una persona real en lugar de una caricatura de aquello que todos esperasen que fuera debido a su apellido, antiguas creencias y sangre.

—Yo lo sé y pude tratar con todo ello por el cubo pero ella tiene a donde marcharse para _pensar en todo ello_ y darle tiempo a pensar no es nada bueno, Draco— lo sabría ella mejor que nadie al ser ella misma de quien se estaban refiriendo—. Con espacio no tardará en buscar la razón y sentido común sobre ello y llegar a la conclusión, precipitada, de que puedas convertirla en una más de las chicas de tu extensa lista de conquistas. Y el que la hubieras invitado a cenar en primer lugar no será de ningún tipo de ayuda para él.

Vale. Estaba claro que ambos eran demasiado cerebrales para dejar que sus corazones, y sentimientos, tuvieran la primera palabra en todo esto. Y, de esta manera, estaba claro que no tendrían ninguna posibilidad de superar estas, en realidad sencillas, dificultades para poder darse cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—¿Impedimos el encuentro o tratamos de que no metan la pata hasta el fondo? Por cierto, lo de 'pata', ¿se refiere al animal o…?

—Pata es por el pie, pierna si prefieres. ¿Sabes el significado de "bajarse de la burra" o también necesitas una explicación para ello, Draco?

Por lo menos la tensión del momento se relajó un poco gracias a esto.

—Prefiero subirme a la sabelotodo— dijo Draco para, acto seguido, ganarse un puñetazo en el brazo por parte de una, fingidamente, dolida Hermione.

—Eres un cerdo, _Malfoy_.

Draco la atrapó entre sus brazos y acercó sus labios rozando la oreja de Hermione.

—Mejor no discutir quién de los dos es más pervertido, Hermione.

Y mejor era el no hacerlo porque, sintiendo esa voz grave, y su aliento provocándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, era Hermione quien pegaba su cuerpo contra el de Draco y empezaba a frotarse contra él.

—Muy bien. Volvamos adentro, Draco— le dijo con intensa alegría al separarse de Draco que, en cambio, se quedó allí de pie y sin moverse. Ella le miró por encima del hombro—. ¿No vienes?

Esa exagerada sonrisa dejaba claro la respuesta a la anterior pregunta.

—Ve tú delante que me has dejado unos _deberes_ con los que tratar antes de que pueda estar rodeado de esos sin que, como buenos padres que son, me acusen de ser una mala influencia para Victoire.

La mirada de Hermione pasó del rostro de Draco a su entrepierna antes de ofrecerle un malicioso brillo en sus ojos castaños.

—Oh, sí. Yo diría que eres una _gran_, pero _gran_ mala influencia para una petite como Victoire— le aseguró para luego ponerse de camino a la casa—. Y por ello deberías dejar de mirarme para el culo, Draco.

_Sería más sencillo el arrancarme los ojos._

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Si bien no han asegurado las cosas, pero si las han puesto en conocimiento de ambos, por lo menos no se han vuelto a distraer con su _tema_ habitual para ello. Aunque algunos pensarán que pudiera ser una pena que no fuera así.

Que ahora tengan que preocuparse de lo que puedan hacer Draco y Hermione, **A.G.** y **A.M.** respectivamente, resulta de lo más preocupante porque, como bien lo han dicho, son demasiado peligrosos en una situación como la que se les avecina.

Esperemos a que Draco haya aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada en ciertas situaciones. Claro que, siendo Draco, uno nunca sabe lo que puede suceder en el interior de su cabeza… quitando lo obvio, por supuesto.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Ciertamente algunos habéis logrado pulsar el botón que hay al final de cada capítulo y, además, dejado algunas palabras. Desde aquí mostraros mi agradecimiento que concurrirá siempre y no justo después de recibirlos durante el tiempo de espera hasta el próximo capítulo:

**Malfoy19dani.  
GabeLogan.  
****Marce:** _Ahí has dado con la palabra clave: Complicado. Si es que es lo que sucede cuando uno 'juega' con el tiempo. Espero que este capítulo te haya aclarado algunos de tus puntos, bien indicados por tu parte. Y sí, Hermione también piensa que el cubo era el lugar adecuado para el inicio de lo que tienen entre los dos, y el ser tan sinceross con sus sentimientos._

_Ciertamente será una comida ¿interesante?_

**Luna-maga.  
**

En verdad si puede decirse que _algunos_ han logrado pulsar el botón del **REVIEW** y supongo que la culpa de todo es achacable al tiempo y sus peculiaridades.

Aquellos que han puesto este fic en **FAVORITOS:**

**Vely.  
Zazzu.  
LiaPG.**

Hasta aquí por ahora y a la espera de seguir acercándonos al final de la historia con vuestra compañía.

Nos leemos.^^


	34. Chapter 33

**Nexus**

Normalmente le gustaba ser el centro de atención pero, al entrar en la casa y encontrarse como destinatario de la mirada de todos los presentes, incluida la de Victoire, Draco habría preferido tener una buena excusa para hacer que mirasen para otro lado.

—Si queréis que vuelva a salir para que podáis seguir hablando de mí solamente pedírmelo.

Victoire apartó la vista, sacando la lengua, pero tras rodar los ojos ante semejante comentario por parte de Draco. Como si no hubiera nada mejor sobre lo que hablar, aunque ella no participase activamente en la conversación.

—¿Es qué necesitas un tiempo a solas, Draco?— le preguntó Hermione inocentemente—. Lo siento pero tendrás que esperar a otro momento porque Bill tiene algo que contarnos.

Noticias. Inesperadas noticias resultan ser buenas noticias, ¿verdad? ¿O era de otra forma? Por lo menos tenía algo que decirles que ya era más de lo esperado, o logrado hasta ahora.

—¿Y de qué se trata?— inquirió Draco sentándose a la mesa frente a Hermione.

Por la cara de Bill uno no podía esperarse todas las respuestas y sí algo más del estilo de "pruebe otra vez".

—He averiguado que el creador del cubo es inglés.

—Inglés— repitió Draco con voz monótona—. Excelente.

Y el sarcasmo podría haberse sentado con ellos a la mesa.

—Inglés de estar en Inglaterra, Draco. Es una gran reducción de terreno considerando que podía estar en cualquier parte del mundo— le recordó Hermione con la ayuda de una patada, infantil acto por su parte, por debajo de la mesa.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Un momento… reduzcámoslo aún más. ¿Inglaterra mágica? Aunque sería más correcto decir Inglaterra muggle puesto que toda Inglaterra es un hervidero mágico.

—Está en nuestro lado— señaló Bill sin mostrar ningún tipo de molestia por la actitud de Draco. Como si ya la hubiera esperado venir de lejos—. También he podido encontrar un sistema de runas de protección que evitan el que se pueda sacar el cubo, no solamente del país, sino incluso de donde estuviera guardado.

Ahora Draco si sería la envidia de cualquier vampiro por la manera en que palideció al oír eso último.

—Según Bill no está activado más allá de sacarlo de Inglaterra— le tranquilizó Hermione aunque con tono divertido al ver el susto en el cuerpo de Draco—. Ya puedes respirar.

—Pero podría ser activado y habría que ver si mis protecciones serían capaces de impedirlo— dijo Bill.

La poca información fue dando vueltas en la cabeza de Draco.

—¿Puedes señalar el tipo de protección? Si es una alarma, o hace que el cubo regrese a un punto, a su dueño sería perfecto, o algo así.

La cara del pelirrojo era ya una respuesta por su parte.

—Tiempo que no tenemos.

Draco paseó su mirada por los presentes, haciendo más hincapié en Hermione y Bill, dejando ver un brillo que no auguraba nada bueno en sus ojos.

—¿Podríamos activar las protecciones del cubo? Así iríamos directamente al origen de todo esto.

—¿Y no te había enseñado yo que no se deben activar maldiciones, o protecciones, sin tener las defensas necesarias para evitar cualquier contramedida? Draco— demasiado condescendiente con su tono de voz—, eso es algo que hasta Victoire conoce desde que tiene uso de razón.

—¿Antes de que entrara en la cocina?— se burló Draco ganándose la protesta de la aludida—. Está bien, está bien. Ya sabemos que más heredó de ti, Fleur.

—Y harás muy bien en no olvidarlo— le aseguró Fleur compartiendo una mirada cómplice con su hija.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de agotamiento. Si algo había aprendido era que uno no podía ganar nada poniéndose en contra de las mujeres y sí mucho que perder.

—Por favor, petite. No crezcas de esa manera— le pidió, casi rogó, Draco.

—¿Crecer cómo, D'acier?

—Como una mujer— le respondió Draco ganándose un par de cachetadas por parte de Fleur y de Hermione otra patada—. ¿Has visto? Por esto mismo.

Bill no dudó en reírse. Siempre resulta gracioso cuando es otro el que se encuentra recibiendo la furia de una mujer y Draco siempre ha sabido como ganársela.

—Si eso significa acabar como tú y Hermione ya le dije a mère que no cuente conmigo— le aseguró Victoire.

Por supuesto que esto no hizo sino que tres de los presentes volvieran su atención en Fleur para que les aclarase las palabras de Victoire. No se supo quien estaba más afectado por las mismas. Si Hermione, por haber sido vista por una niña de cinco años besándose con Draco de semejante, y gráfica, manera o Bill al ser testigo de la madurez de su pequeña aunque lo de que no tenía ningún tipo de interés en los chicos fue más un alivio momentáneo.

—Les enfants sont idiots— dijo con total naturalidad Victoire—. Solamente hay que fijarse en Teddy. ¿Quién querría, en su sano juicio, el dejar que ese crío te meta la lengua por la garganta?

Vale, eso ya era demasiado para Bill.

—Vosotros dos ya podéis manteneros alejados el uno del otro y dejar de degenerar a mi inocente, o ya no tanto, hija— les ordenó a Draco y Hermione que, por lo menos, se veían arrepentidos de haber sido vistos por la pequeña. Hermione lo unió con poco de vergüenza.

—Tú también le metes la lengua a mére, pére— dijo Victoire con total tranquilidad ganándose una carcajada por parte de Draco.

Por supuesto que esto tenía visos de encaminarse hacia terrenos más que peligrosos, o nada seguros para una niña de la edad de la jovencita Victoire por lo que se cambió de tema o se intentó. Aunque muy lejos no se fueron. Sobre todo por culpa de Victoire.

—¿Por qué no puedo decirle a nadie que estáis juntos? Solamente son un par de días más.

—Mucha curiosidad tienes tú para no gustarte los niños, petite— le respondió Draco sin responderle a su pregunta.

—Bueno, mére me dijo que os lo pregunt…

—Será mejor que lleve a esta petit diable a que se bañe luego de una mañana tan agotadora— la interrumpió Fleur llevándose a su hija, como quien dice, a la fuerza.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en quedarse a solas con Bill. Momento perfecto para inquirir más sobre lo averiguado con respecto al cubo.

—¿Tanto interés tiene tu mujer en cotillear por ahí?— empezó Draco con cierto tono de burla—. Me parece que no la entretienes como deberías.

Esto le hizo ganarse un cachete en la cabeza por parte de Hermione.

—Y tú deberías refrenarte un poco que el tiempo pasa— aunque sea agradablemente— sin que logremos avanzar de manera clara.

—Está bien pero, ante eso, tú bien que te dejas llevar— le replicó con esa media sonrisa diabólica que la hacía estremecerse, por completo.

Afortunadamente para todos, o así pensaría uno de ellos, Bill seguía presente y decidió intervenir antes de que Draco y Hermione le llegasen a ignorar por completo y se dispusieran a hacerlo allí mismo. Vale que él no fuera tan inocente como su hija pero tampoco quería decir que tuviera ganas de ver a estos dos en plena sesión de sexo. Ya tuvo suficiente con haber tenido que escucharlo.

—Es inglés— intervino Bill de improviso de manera que logró que tanto Draco como Hermione se quedasen en silencio sopesando sus palabras y su significado.

Por supuesto que, siempre que se tiene algo nuevo, resulta que nunca es suficiente y se quiere más.

—¿Te has pasado un par de días para confirmar algo que era totalmente esperado? Lo digo porque me habría resultado extraño que todo esto tuviera un componente internacional.

—¿Y por qué no? El que realizó el cubo no tiene por qué ser inglés y, ya que nos ponemos puntillosos, puedo asegurarte que es originario de Inglaterra por suficientes generaciones para no considerarle un turista.

La réplica de Bill fue mucho más comedida de lo que podía haber sido. Además de extensa.

—Resulta que la colocación de las runas se realizó empleando un método que solamente realizan en este país. Y no— dijo adelantándose a la pregunta obvia—, no es posible hacerlo por aprendizaje. Sí se puede aprender pero solamente los pertenecientes a ese grupo es capaz de realizarlo sin error. No solamente es por la colocación sino que se realiza de manera que algunas runas contienen algún que otro glifo oculto realizado por el conjunto de runas que lo mantienen protegido y oculto. Estos siguen un orden, como una contraseña o firma, y permiten colocar algo más en un tercer, o cuarto, plano.

Mientras que Hermione escuchaba todo esto con suma atención, maravillada por la información que estaba recibiendo, Draco parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo de manera que su mente se hubiera desconectado para no verse aburrido… digo, abrumado por la información.

—Vale, lo pillo. Es inglés.

Si es que había ocasiones en las que se merecía algo más que un cachete en la nuca. Por ahora tendría que conformarse con uno de estos.

—Ah, y también encontré una especie de cuenta atrás oculta pero me ha sido imposible el discernir cuanto puede faltarle para terminar ya que no usa numerología y, además, está fraccionada por las seis caras del cubo.

Para que digan de querer complicar las cosas.

—Gracias por el aviso, Bill— tanto Hermione como Draco eran más que conscientes de a qué podía deberse esa cuenta atrás—. Nos has sido de mucha ayuda.

No necesitó ver para Draco, fue suficiente con la cara de confusa sorpresa por parte de Bill, para saber que dudaba mucho de semejante aseveración.

—Me gustaría haber podido daros alguna que otra respuesta completa y que os sirviera de ayuda final para… lo que sea todo esto en lo que estéis metidos.

_Más bien en donde estábamos metidos_, pensó Draco sin poder evitar una media sonrisa.

—No, por favor. Ya has hecho mucho por nosotros, Bill. De verdad— le aseguró Hermione—. Nadie más podría habernos ofrecido más información en tan poco tiempo. Supongo que, luego de enseñar a Draco, todo se ve con otros ojos.

Bill y Hermione se rieron a costa del Slytherin que no veía el humor por ninguna parte. Claro que sí sabía que Hermione le veía con otros ojos.

—Y eso que me costó el aceptar darle clases porque…

—Temía que le pudiera quitar a su esposa— intervino Draco con tono cansino y rodando los ojos para enfatizar lo absurdo de tal premisa.

—Por lo que me has contado de tu vida tenía motivo para ello, Draco— le recordó Hermione. No obstante Draco le había admitido el haber salido con chicas que salían con alguien más.

Bill volvió a transfigurar las protecciones en la mochila con el cubo en su interior.

—En verdad nunca estuve preocupado por eso ya que en lo único que podía fijarse Fleur de Draco sería… en lo que lo hizo— añadió con un deje divertido y una carcajada ahogada—. Más bien temía su influencia en Victoire. Claro que ha resultado más afectada con vosotros dos juntos, en apenas unos días, que por Draco en varios años.

Hermione empezó a disculparse de manera insistente, y algo obsesiva, hasta que Bill logró parecer totalmente sincero en su aceptación. Por mucho que trató de dejar claro que solamente era una broma. En parte…

—Te lo tomas todo demasiado en serio, _Granger_, si aún no eres capaz de darte cuenta cuando están de broma contigo— le dijo Draco acercándola por la cintura—. Además de que ahora ya sabes que no soy tan mala influencia.

Los ojos castaños de Hermione se volvieron hacia los grises de Draco para dedicarle una mirada de absoluta incredulidad. ¿En verdad había llegado a decir eso totalmente en serio? Vale que, en cierto sentido, no era nada malo, pero el que, hablando con porcentajes en la mano, se pasasen más tiempo sin ropa y haciendo el amor que vestido y… haciendo cualquier otra cosa, indicaba todo lo contrario. Sobre todo al comparar con su manera de ser y comportarse en sus relaciones pasadas. Claro que, por casi inexistentes, la comparación no resultaba nada justa.

—Sí, claro. Tú puedes decir lo que quieras, Malfoy. Pero ya sabes lo que te pasará si Victoire acaba entrando en la Casa de Slytherin.

—Por favor. Para eso aún faltan años y, si al final resulta que entra en Slytherin, no creo que se me pueda achacar ninguna culpa puesto que pasa mucho más tiempo rodeada de antiguos Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, incluso algún Hufflepuff, que de alguien de Slytherin, exceptuándome. Y tampoco es que haga algo más que ser yo mismo.

—¡Suficiente!— dijeron Hermione y Bill al mismo tiempo.

Con una mirada acusadora Draco se soltó de la cintura de Hermione y recogió la mochila que se echó al hombro para quedarse en una postura tan altiva y digna que, por desgracia para él, resultaba divertida por lo seria que se tomaba.

—Entonces te evitaré el mal trago de invitarte a comer, _Granger_.

—No, no. Me gustaría que me invitases a comer, Draco— le aseguró Hermione—. Además de que el mal trago sería si me invitases a una copa… ¡es broma!— claro que asegurárselo entre risas no ayudaba mucho a su favor—. Claro que me gustaría ir a comer contigo. Además de que liberaríamos a nuestros anfitriones de tener que cargar con nosotros en otra comida.

—No digas eso, Hermione. Ya sabes que…— pero Bill también sabía leer entre líneas, sin necesidad de que estas sean o no parte de una maldición de las que acostumbraba romper— Oh, por supuesto. ¿Pero no era que estabais tratando de no llamar la atención de la gente?

Draco negó con la cabeza de manera condescendiente. El _enfado_ ya olvidado y su mano bien entrelazada con la de Hermione.

—Como si eso fuera algo complicado.

—Cierto. Hermione va contigo. Seguro que no habrá ningún problema— las palabras de Bill le borraron la sonrisa del rostro de Draco que solamente regresó gracias al ligero beso con el que Hermione le acarició sus labios—. Si es que seréis la noticia del año, sino de la década.

Hermione sintió el ligero calor del rubor bañando sus mejillas antes de ponerse en marcha cuando Draco se encaminó hasta la puerta para salir de la casa. Ciertamente no podía estar más de acuerdo con Bill. El que ella, Hermione Granger, saliera con Draco Malfoy haría correr océanos de tinta y de seguro que no tendrían ni un segundo de paz hasta que las aguas se calmasen y volviesen a su curso.

Era demasiada atención, y eso que ya había probado un poco de ella luego de la victoria sobre Voldemort. Pero ahí también había la remodelación del ministerio y la reconstrucción de Hogwarts y el recuerdo de todos los que habían dado su vida por la buena causa. Ahora ellos serían la única noticia sin nada más que sirviera de diversión.

—No nos dejarán en paz— dijo Hermione con apenas voz.

—Estás exagerando las cosas— le aseguró Draco.

—Eso lo dices porque tú ya estás acostumbrado— Hermione se quejó apoyando la mejilla contra el brazo de Draco—. Pero yo no podría soportar una secuela por parte de Skeeter multiplicado por infinito.

Draco no podía evitar sonreír, ni tenía ninguna intención de intentarlo, al ver como alguien de la fortaleza de Hermione podía sentirse tan angustiada por algo tan pueril como la prensa.

—Es algo muy sencillo de tratar. Simplemente debes ignorarles.

Hermione se detuvo y encaró a Draco con desesperación en su mirada.

—No es tan sencillo— le replicó—. Si ya resulta molesto el tenerles escribiendo de uno, tanto real como falso, sobre nosotros dos será un sin fin. Es imposible de ignorar.

—No creas. Simplemente haz como en Hogwarts cuando se trataba de mí.

Una manera de verlo pero con un doble rasero.

—Pero para ello debería estar pensando, y centrándome, en todo lo malo de los periodistas. Y no todos son como Rita porque, si así fuera, sería mucho más sencillo.

¿Se fijaba en todo lo malo de él para lograr apartarlo de su mente febril? No podía negarse que era la solución más sencilla, y efectiva. Claro que, al no encararlo, no hizo sino aumentar dichos sentimientos por culpa de ser reprimidos.

_Lo que deja claro que siempre puede sacarse algo bueno de todo._

—Ya nos preocuparemos de eso cuando sea su momento, Hermione. Ahora me gustaría saber qué es lo que pretendes hacer con respecto a la cita para comer de esos dos y que parece preocuparte tanto.

Exacto. Centrar toda su atención en algo que podía tratar… bueno, de una manera no tan literal puesto que el interactuar con Hermione **A.M.** por parte de Draco fue lo que ha provocado toda esta situación.

—¿Qué tal lo está llevando Draco **A.G.**?— le preguntó para no tener que ser ella la primera en hablar sobre sus contrapartidas en este arco temporal.

Por un momento parecía como si Draco no pudiera encontrar las palabras.

—Como puede. No niego el que me sorprenda su actitud pero, viendo lo que puede llegar a perder si comete algún error…— no poder estar con Hermione se le hacía una idea imposible y lo destrozaba por dentro la sola posibilidad de que pudiera darse—. Está preparado, esperando a que llegue la hora, sentado y con la vista al frente mientras se deja inundar con todos los recuerdos que posee sobre ti.

Hermione sintió un pálpito en su pecho. Un doble latido pero, afortunadamente, no se trataba de un doble latido apexiano sino que fue como si su corazón se hubiera sincronizado, o así lo tratase, con el de Draco.

—¿En qué situación es más probable que acaben fastidiándolo todo?— había que tomar una decisión—. ¿Teniendo una cita o suspendiéndola hasta una nueva fecha?

—No puedo ser muy objetivo porque yo he disfrutado de lo que significa estar contigo, Hermione. Pero he experimentado lo que es la ansiedad y a lo que puede llevarte a realizar de manera inesperada.

—¿Quieres decir que deberíamos evitar el que tengan la cita?— a pesar de que no era ella misma la que iba a comer con Draco **A.G.** también podía sentir los nervios atenazándola, ¿o sería que estaba sintiendo los nervios de la otra Hermione? No. Sentía los nervios de las dos y era totalmente agobiante—. Es demasiado pronto.

Y lo era porque había sido provocado por elementos externos que, traduciéndolo, se nombraban como Draco Malfoy, liante temporal.

—Cierto. Es demasiado pronto para que estos dos puedan acercarse, si nos basamos en lo que nos sucedió a nosotros, pero, a pesar de todo ello…

La mirada confusa de Hermione se reflejaba en aquellos orbes acerados.

—A pesar de todo ello…— repitió Hermione con voz tenue.

—No existe nada que pueda impedir que Draco Malfoy trate de acomodar todo su amor en el corazón de Hermione Granger. El único corazón capaz de poder contenerlo sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

¿Cómo poder contenerse ante semejantes declaraciones por su parte? Pues no se podía y por ello se encontró besándole.

—Y tu corazón contiene todo mi amor, Draco.

El Slytherin negó con la cabeza.

—Mi corazón se desborda con tanto amor por tu parte, Hermione. Y por eso se propaga por todo mi cuerpo.

Vale, ya no sabía si debía sentirse halaga o confusa porque eso era de lo que era bien capaz de hacer Draco con ella. Pero no podía negar que la idea de que todo el cuerpo de Draco rebosase de su amor resultaba, ciertamente, tanto halagadora como abrumadora.

Pero era de su amor por Draco de lo que estábamos hablando.

—¿Entonces les dejamos hacer? ¿Libre albedrío y todo eso?

Libertad de elección. Eso era lo que hacía moverse al Mundo.

—También podríamos hablar con ellos.

No sabía si su rostro había reflejado la angustia que esa acción le provocaba, visto lo sucedido con el anterior contacto entre Draco y la Hermione **A.M.** puesto que hacía volar la imaginación sobre los resultados de un encuentro doble de ese tipo.

—Dime que no usando nuestras verdaderas apariencias porque podría darme un ataque de ansiedad.

—Sería interesante… pero igualmente irresponsable— añadió al ver el peligro en el rostro de Hermione. Peligro para su propia salud, por supuesto—. Según tus palabras iremos a tener una pequeña conversación con ese dos para… ¿testar las aguas?

Hermione no pudo evitar el reírse porque resultaba, realmente, divertido el escuchar a Draco decir cosas como esas con la duda evidente en su voz.

—Podría volver a cambiarte el rostro, Draco— pero la cara de auténtico pavor dejaba claro que no era la idea que más le pudiera entusiasmar al Slytherin—. O no.

—¿Entonces nos meteremos en medio o les dejamos hacer?

Podía sentir la avalancha de sensaciones, y sentimientos, que inundaban la mente de Hermione **A.M.** y estaba segura de que, sino fuera por el tema en cuestión, y que estaba relacionado con Draco, le habría gustado estar con su madre contándoselo todo, y cuando dice todo quiere decir **todo**, para que le ofreciera uno de sus excelentes consejos.

—Me gustaría ayudarla— aunque no fuera su propia madre, sí había pasado por esta situación, por lo menos en lo referido a los sentimientos y sensaciones provocadas por culpa de Draco, y podría ofrecerle algún que otro consejo o, simplemente, un hombro en el que desahogarse— y estoy segura de que a Draco **A.G.** tampoco le vendría mal.

—Como siempre, sabes lo que hay que decir, Hermione— sus brazos entrelazados rodeando la cintura de la muchacha y su rostro cubriendo el de ella desde las alturas.

—Eso espero— se sinceró Hermione antes de ponerse de puntillas y besar aquellos labios que parecían siempre llamar por ella—. Tú hablarás con **A.G.** y yo con ella.

Draco no pudo, ni trató de impedirlo, el sonreírle maliciosamente.

—¿Celosa de ti misma, _Granger_?

—Ya has hecho demasiado para que te acerques a ella otra vez, _Malfoy_— le aseguró con seguridad, aunque no podía negar, para sí misma, que algo de celos sí había—. La cita es entre ellos, y no ellos con nosotros.

Eso si que habría complicado todo de una manera tal que Hermione no estaba segura de si habría solución para ello. Aunque lo interesante sería que ella tendría la ventaja en una cita con Draco **A.G.** y mucha más seguridad en sí misma.

—Cierto— una respuesta demasiado escueta para Draco según los parámetros que Hermione conocía de él—. ¿Te apetecería si luego tenemos nuestra propia cita?

Solamente quedaban un par de días antes de que el Destino les alcanzase y tenían que estar centrados en lograr que todo saliera como debía hacerlo. Aunque, claro está, también era cierto que le resultaba muy difícil pensar con claridad con su vista inundada por aquel mar plateado que eran sus ojos.

—Tal vez— le respondió mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior de una manera tan coqueta que a punto estuvo de provocar que se olvidasen de todo salvo el otro—. Si es que todo sale bien y la realidad no se quiebra.

Una vez más se sintió sobrecogida por las sensaciones que le provocaba con tan solo besarla y gimió de placer en su boca de igual manera que lo hizo de molestia al sentir como le abandonaban aquellos labios. Al abrir los ojos se encontró, como no podía ser de otra manera, con aquella media sonrisa.

—Nada de postre antes de comer, Hermione— le dijo clavándole su fogosa mirada antes de girar sobre sí mismo y desaparecer.

Sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo tuvo que usar unos preciados segundos para poder controlarse. Recuperar el control de su respiración y que bajase el color de su rostro, aunque no tanto para que palideciese tanto como el de Draco.

Nunca había sido una chica de postres pero, ¿con Draco?, resultaba imposible el no convertirse en una adicta al dulce. Aunque, realmente, prefería el sabor salado de la piel del Slytherin jugueteando con sus papilas gustativas cuando le lamía.

_¡Quieres dejarlo? Así no vas a poder calmarte y aún tienes que modificar tu aspecto o, por lo menos, saber que aspecto vas a usar._

En ese momento Hermione **A.M.** le proporcionó otro de esos recuerdos que habían enterrado en el fondo de su mente y le hizo recordar otro tipo de recuerdos, o deseos, que había tenido durante esas épocas. Algo que no había compartido con nadie y que solamente ella sabía de su existencia.

Si es que, en ocasiones, parecía como si todo fuera una caída de fichas de dominó ante la cual solamente podías sentarte y observar como se desarrollan los acontecimientos.

Salvo que, aquí, ella era una de esas fichas.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Es cierto que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde el último capítulo, por lo menos en lo que concierne a este fic, pero como muchos sabrán, por haberles ocurrido, fanfiction estuvo bastante caprichoso y no dejaba subir los capítulos. Pero, a pesar de que la culpa no fue mía, debo decir que no aproveché este tiempo para escribir más capítulos y dar por terminado el fic sino que me metí, sin darme cuenta, con el inicio de otro, pero del que no verán nada en mucho tiempo porque no tiene mucho sentido y, sobre todo, porque abarcará todo el sexto curso y con mi lenta manera de tratar el tiempo en los fics necesitaría mínimo más de cien capítulos para ello T.T ¡Y el tiempo no es sencillo de obtener para ello!

Será mejor dejar eso para otra pesadilla, digo para otro momento -.-U

Menuda gran revelación por parte de Bill -.-U no es de extrañar la reacción dada por Draco hahahaha es que, aunque ayuda, tampoco es que les resuelva mucho. Y el tiempo sigue su marcha de manera inexorable.

Y ahora deciden meterse, a pesar de todo lo dicho previamente, entre **A.G.** y **A.M.** como si quisieran provocar aún más al Destino y sus consecuencias.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Y, hablando de tiempo, decir que este parece esfumarse apenas uno pone las manos sobre el teclado y te impide poder avanzar un par de líneas antes de agotarse. Lo cual sería injusto dado que no queda mucho para el final.

Será mejor agradecer a esos que sí son capaces de encontrar tiempo para leer la historia y, más sorprendentemente, dejar unas pocas palabras, o muchas:

**Malfoy19dani.  
GabeLogan.**

**Marce:** _De seguro que aciertas porque soy demasiado obvio hahaha Habrá que ver quién de los dos se impone en el que hacer. Ciertamente deben aprender a controlarse que no se puede estar de esa manera todo el tiempo, aunque no creo que hubiera muchas quejas por ello._

**Luna-maga.  
Sakuri9.  
Ginegine.**

Y algunos más que han decidido que esta historia es merecedora de su atención. **Favorite Story:**

**MissCrazyChaos.**

**Dark**** .kikio.x.**

**Kariitho.**** potter.**

Seguir por ahí, y espero que todo os vaya bien.

Nos leemos.^^


	35. Chapter 34

**Nexus**

No llevaba una túnica pero tampoco iba en jeans sino que había elegido llevar un vestido que, a pesar de la época del año, resultaba de lo más primaveral o, si lo pudieras preferir, incluso veraniego.

Era largo hasta los tobillos de gasa con algunos volantes en la zona del escote y rodeando su cuello al sujetarse justo sobre su nuca. Totalmente sin mangas y con sus hombros desnudos que, junto a dicho escote, tal vez algo revelador aunque para nada ostentoso, era la única piel que mostraba, aparte de su bello rostro.

Llevaba impreso motivos florales, en los que predominaba el verde y azul, a pesar del fondo blanco que era el vestido. Unos zapatos, con poco tacón, blancos remataba el conjunto.

Tal vez por llevar un vestido como este fuera de la época o, simplemente, por estar llevando un vestido, no dejaba de hacer que las cabezas se girasen en su dirección. Aunque, en muchos casos, tal vez fuera más por lo que cubre el vestido que por el propio vestido.

Ella no le daba ninguna importancia, y no sintió el habitual ardor de sus mejillas puesto que no se había ruborizado, ya que se suponía que no era ella misma y, por tanto, no tenía que preocuparse de las reacciones de los demás o al 'que dirán' tan habitual que parecía estar siempre ahí para maniatar sus acciones.

El viaje en el ascensor fue de lo más revelador, casi tanto como su escote, al que muchos clavaban sus miradas, algunos con más discreción que otros, puesto que se sintió aliviada por la sensación de libertad que otorgaba el no estar bajo las altas esperanzas a las que habían puesto a Hermione Granger desde que entró en Hogwarts en su primer año.

Ella seguía siendo dueña de sí misma y de su vida, y Destino. Por eso mismo todo este asunto del cubo la molestaba tanto en cierta medida puesto que, en parte, era como se había sentido gran parte de su vida. Sin el control de la misma a pesar de que se trataba de su propia vida.

Algo que, irónicamente, iba a cambiar gracias al mismo suceso del cubo.

— — — — —

Hermione sentía como si en cualquier momento pudiera ponerse a arder a causa de una combustión espontánea o, en otra posibilidad, el ser absorbida por una especie de vórtice interdimensional que no dejaría ni rastro de ella detrás.

Tenía que admitirlo. Estaba nerviosa y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, y menos quedaba para la cita a comer, pero se encontraba. Ni siquiera podía pararse a pensar en lo absurdo de la situación, tanto en que haya quedado a comer con Draco Malfoy como que esté en este estado de nervios por ello.

_Podría irme a casa y justificarlo por encontrarme mal ya que, en realidad, sí que me encuentro algo, bastante, en el límite. Pero él sabría la verdad. Que fue por su causa. Y no tengo ninguna intención de ofrecerle esa alegría._

_Solamente es una comida y ni siquiera estaremos rodeados de otras personas sino que comeremos aquí en mi despacho… Caray, cualquiera diría que no salgo de aquí ni para ir al baño. ¿Qué hora es?_, la vista de Hermione se lanzó sobre su reloj que seguía marcando la cuenta atrás hacia lo que parecía considerar una ejecución. _No voy a poder hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría si ahora mismo ya siento como mi estómago se ha retorcido unas cinco veces? No quiero ni pensar que le pasará una vez esté Malfoy aquí._

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, un eufemismo debido a que no había puerta, pero si llamó contra el marco de la entrada. Hermione se vio sobresaltada, y temerosa de que Draco hubiera venido temprano, que se puso de pie dando un respingo que casi llegó a tirar su silla.

—¿Sí?— preguntó con voz agudísima que sonó más bien como un 'íííííhhh'.

—¿El Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas?

Estaba claro que no se trataba de Draco Malfoy puesto que ante, una atónita, Hermione se encontraba… bueno, en realidad, y sin que ella lo supiera, la propia Hermione pero con su rostro transfigurado de manera que no pudiera reconocerla, reconocerse.

**A.M.** había visto, a su pesar, a muchas mujeres hermosas por motivos de trabajo como en eventos sociales en los que, en ocasiones, la obligaban a participar como en otras ella misma lo hacía por motivos acerca de sus metas personales acerca del trato de ciertas criaturas, con los elfos domésticos en primer lugar. Pero había algo en esta mujer que la hacía quedarse mirando para ella tan fijamente que resultaba del todo inapropiado y sin ningún tipo de educación, y buenos modales, por su parte.

No solamente era el hecho de que vistiera un largo, y vaporoso, vestido de gasa de lo más primaveral sino que su corte de pelo, con un cabello azabache brillante y sedoso, le hacía recordar al del mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

_Lo que deja claro lo mal que estás con todo esto._

Llevaba el cabello muy corto, ¿Draco en sexto curso?, y su lado izquierdo habría quedado oculto sino fuera porque estaba formado por multitud de largas, y finas, franjas de pelo sedoso. Esto no hacía sino darle altura y volumen a su cabello y que le iba como anillo al dedo para su rostro afilado.

_¿No te estás pasando con las referencias a Malfoy?_

—Sí, el Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Aquí es— logró, finalmente, Hermione el responder—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Hermione se sentó mientras su visita, inesperada, caminaba en su dirección para quedarse de pie al otro lado de su mesa. No debió haberse sentado porque ahora se encontraba en una postura de sumisión ante una desconocida que la hacía tener que alzar la vista para poder tratar con ella.

Si es que su mente no estaba atenta esta mañana, y por un buen motivo.

—Venía a que me diera unos consejos para tratar con un hurón.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquello y la boca se le secó al instante.

—¿Cómo ha dicho?

— — — — —

Draco había buscado refugio en el lugar menos esperado para que lo hiciera: en la vieja Sala del Tribunal del Wizengamot. ¿El motivo? Pues si tuviera que confesárselo a alguien tendría que admitir que se encontraba, más que, nervioso ante la pronta cita a comer con Hermione Granger.

¡Es qué era con Hermione Granger!

Tantos años han pasado y ahora tenía una oportunidad para estar con ella, a solas, y poder hacerle ver que ya no era el mismo que había conocido en sus años en Hogwarts. Que había cambiado para mejor.

De seguro que esto habría sido más sencillo si se hubiera atrevido a acercarse a ella en esos eventos sociales en los que, por increíble que pudiera parecer, habían coincidido los dos. Pero no lo hizo y siempre se quedó _admirándola_ desde la distancia al tiempo que se maldecía, no literalmente hablando, por semejante, y cobarde, actitud por su parte.

Y ahora tenía la oportunidad que se había estado negando todos estos años. ¿Cómo no temer el que pudiera cometer alguna insensatez que le cierre cualquier posibilidad para estar con ella? Incluso se conformaría si lo único que le llega a poder ofrecer es su amistad…

—No empieces a engañarte a ti mismo. Jamás podrías conformarte con ello porque cuanto más contacto tuvieras más querrías de su parte. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes…

—¿Él o ella lo sabe?— la súbita aparición de aquella voz pilló por sorpresa a Draco que alzó la vista de golpe en su dirección para encontrarse con que ya no estaba solo en este desolado lugar—. No pretendía sorprenderle de esta manera pero no me pude contener. En verdad no me esperaba encontrar a nadie aquí abajo.

Una obvia mentira pero eso era algo que **A.G.** nunca podría saber o, en cierto sentido, sí lo hacía puesto que, literalmente hablando, Draco era ese mismo **A.G.** tras los sucesos del cubo.

—Buscaba un poco de tranquilidad y qué mejor que las gradas del Tribunal— Draco no pudo evitar el entrecerrar los ojos en signo de concentración al observar el aspecto del tipo que le había sobresaltado. No le conocía pero había algo en él que le resultaba familiar—. No pretendía realizar ningún allanamiento.

El _desconocido_ le ofreció una media sonrisa más bien irónica.

—Normalmente nadie quiere venir aquí por motivos obvios— sobre todo porque la inmensa mayoría saldría en dirección de Azkaban—. Y me acuerdo que tampoco tú parecías querer estar sentado ahí abajo ante la mirada de todos los miembros del Wizengamot.

—¿Sabes quién soy?— el tono de **A.G.** más que precavido era amenazador llevando el dicho de que la mejor defensa es un ataque.

—Como no hacerlo— fue la respuesta que obtuvo—. Resultas ser un personaje tan conocido como… Harry Potter, aunque por motivos bastante diferentes— de seguro que los medimagos, cuando le decían que una buena terapia para sobreponerse a todo lo sucedido era el tener una conversación consigo mismo, no tenían esto en mente—. Aunque entonces se te veía menos nervioso.

Sí, motivos diferentes.

—En aquel momento no tenía ningún poder para actuar, sobre todo porque era culpable de todas las acusaciones vertidas sobre mí.

—Cierto, aunque todas fueron por medio de la coacción por las vidas de seres cercanos. Tu familia, sino recuerdo mal.

¿Y eso lo justificaba todo? Claro que no, pero eso lo sabía ahora y, a pesar de ello, estaba seguro que volvería a actuar de manera idéntica. Su familia era su vida y la protegería. Por eso debía actuar de manera en que no tuviera que ponerse en esa misma situación otra vez porque no quisiera tener que ver arder el Mundo para que su familia estuviera a salvo.

Y su varita con el extremo incandescente de un flágrate.

La mirada acerada de **A.G.** examinaba con atención extrema el aspecto de su interlocutor para darse cuenta que la túnica oscura y su afilado rostro medio oculto por el propio cabello negro, como una noche sin estrellas, que caía como cortina ante él, no hacía sino recordarle a una persona en concreto. Su antiguo, y querido, profesor de pociones. Una parte de su familia que no pudo proteger por culpa del _juego_ en el que se encontraba metido como doble agente.

Severus Snape.

Tenía cierto parecido pero, más bien, podría decirse que este sería el aspecto que habría tenido Snape de haber sido atractivo, y sin pelo grasiento.

—Será mejor que me marche. No obstante tengo una ci-… comida y no resulta apropiado, ni educado, el hacer esperar— dijo **A.G.** poniéndose en pie.

Draco sonrió por saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando en todo el ser de **A.G.** puesto que él mismo había pasado por ello.

—¿Una _comida_ te pone tan nervioso como el haber sido juzgado en el Wizengamot? Cualquiera diría que tu vida estuviera en juego.

—Y lo está— susurró **A.G.** para sí mismo.

Lamentablemente para él, no había nada que pudiera decir, o pensar, o sentir, sin que Draco fuera consciente de ello. Puesto que eran la misma persona.

—¿Entonces no sería mejor no ir a esa _comida_ si te pone en semejante estado? De seguro que habrá otras _comidas_ en el futuro con alguien que no te tenga tan al límite.

**A.G.** alzó su mirada, mostrando total incredulidad, ante lo dicho por aquel desconocido. Cierto que habría muchas otras comidas, puesto que siempre habrán mujeres que traten de ganársele, tanto por su propio deseo como de manera irremediable.

Pero nadie como ella. Eso jamás.

—Si la dejo pasar… no, eso sería como morir. Por propia mano— negó **A.G.** mientras contemplaba un futuro sin Hermione—. No pienso suicidarme ni acabar con mi futuro.

Draco ladeó la cabeza pensativamente con los brazos cruzados y una mano sobre su mentón en actitud reflexiva.

—No puedo imaginarme quién puede ser capaz de provocar semejantes comentarios, ni tampoco el que te encuentres en el ministerio de magia, concretamente en el Tribunal del Wizengamot, donde pasaste unos momentos de lo más duro, justo antes de ir a _comer_ con alguien que, es obvio, es muy importante para ti.

No tenía ninguna intención de hablar, sobre todo porque era un desconocido, pero las palabras, su nombre, brotaron de sus labios antes de que pudiera pensar con claridad las cosas.

—Hermione Granger.

Draco se mostró sorprendido, y aliviado, al comprobar que **A.G.** había sido capaz de admitir tanto con tan solo revelar el nombre de la persona con la que iba a tener una… _comida_.

—Caray, debo admitir que es una completa sorpresa— y fue capaz de decirlo sin mostrar ninguna sonrisa delatadora de lo contrario—. Sobre todo con el pasado que compartís.

—El tiempo permite a la gente madurar y aprender del pasado. Es cierto que uno no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo— Draco apretó con fuerza los dientes para controlarse y no romper a reír— pero no es saludable el vivir en el pasado e ignorando el paso del tiempo. Y si algo sé de Granger es que no es nada ignorante.

Una verdad bien dicha.

—¿Y estás preparado para todo lo que pueda suceder? Aunque haya aprendido a vivir con vuestro pasado, eso no quiere decir…

—Lo sé— le interrumpió **A.G.** sin ningún tipo de miramiento—. Pero así obtendré una respuesta, aunque sea la que no me gustaría llegar a oír— pero entonces recordó aquel tenue beso que le ofreció como despedida en su último encuentro y supo que, aunque le llegase a dar la peor respuesta posible, en el fondo sabría que parte de ella sentía algo por él, aunque no quisiera permitir que se expresase—. Y, si llega a ser de esa manera, bueno, mi madre siempre me ha dicho que soy un pesado y testarudo que no para hasta lograr lo que quiero.

A Draco se le escapó su media sonrisa, que se reflejaba en el rostro de **A.G.** en estos momentos antes de lograr reprimirla.

—Entonces supongo que no necesitas que te deseen buena suerte pero, en cambio, querría decir que, si bien la historia tiende a repetirse, uno siempre puede hacer algo para cambiarla.

Severus Snape y Lily Potter.

¿Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger?

—Aquí no hay nada que cambiar— dijo **A.G.** para sorpresa de Draco— porque estar juntos es lo está destinado a que suceda. Le pese a quien le pese.

Draco se apartó el cabello de los ojos para que volviera a caerle nuevamente.

—¿Y qué crees que hará si llegas tarde a vuestra… _comida_?

Por difícil que pudiera ser, Draco palideció visiblemente. Si lo que le faltaba era que estropease las cosas por algo tan trivial como el llegar de manera impuntual. Claro que, ¿quién podría conocer el horario de Hermione si cuando se centra en un trabajo se abstraer por completo del mundo a su alrededor?

—Entonces será mejor que me dé prisa— dijo poniéndose en marcha aunque se volvió hacia Draco—. Y será mejor que cerréis este sitio para que no entre nadie sin permiso. Quiero decir que lo cerréis _debidamente_— añadió antes de que pudiera recordarle el que ya cerraban el tribunal.

Draco se quedó a solas en aquel lugar y su mirada se alzó hasta una de las gradas y, concretamente, a un asiento en particular. El lugar en el que, durante su juicio, ella se había encontrado sentada.

_Siempre has sido mi guía pero antes el cielo estaba demasiado nublado para poder verte, Hermione._

— — — — —

**A.M.** podía sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda de manera tortuosa.

—Que necesito que me ayude con un _dragón_— le respondió Hermione controlando las carcajadas que amenazaban con brotar ante la confusión, sazonada con pánico, en el rostro de la muchacha.

—¿Un… un dragón? ¿Pero que no había dicho un hurón?— y no podía evitar el darse cuenta de que ambas resultaban ser unas claras referencias a Draco Malfoy. Por supuesto que al ver la mirada de confusión, y duda, que le dedicó aquella desconocida, **A.M.** no pudo evitar cierto sonrojo—. No, nada. Olvide lo que he dicho. Muy bien— calmó su respiración de manera que sus nervios también fueron remitidos—, ¿cómo necesita que le ayuden con un dragón?

Ahora podía entender algo mejor a Draco porque, a cierto nivel, resultaba divertido el meterse, y provocar, a Hermione **A.M.** sabiendo lo que siente, y sentirá, por el Slytherin. Claro que también se trataba de ella misma y tampoco es que fuera a ponerse a ridiculizarla gravemente. Aunque un poco de diversión nunca hace daño a nadie, salvo, en ocasiones, al que le hacen la broma pero, en este caso, como se trata de sí misma…

—Resulta que tengo un amigo que, digamos, es muy suyo al hacer regalos y ha dejado caer ciertas insinuaciones de que pronto tendré entre manos a un _dragón_— vamos, que resulta divertido el decirlo, no tan claramente, y que no se de cuenta de lo que sucede en realidad—. Y me gustaría saber si es posible el tener a un _dragón_ o existe algún tipo de requisito legal que lo impida.

**A.M.** no pudo evitar el recordar en primer año como Hagrid tenía la ilusión de tener un dragón pero que no resultaba factible puesto que había leyes en contra. Leyes que aún seguían vigentes, por supuesto. Si es que hay amigos de todo tipo.

—Lamentablemente, si es que en verdad quería tener un dragón— la mirada de **A.M.** se desvió hacia el reloj como recordatorio de lo cercana que se encontraba la hora, oficial, para comer y que, por tanto, indicaba lo poco que faltaba para que Draco apareciese de nuevo en su vida… o algo parecido—, no va a ser posible dado que resulta demasiado peligrosa su cría. Sin olvidarnos de que resulta muy peligroso el tratar de mantener a un dragón alejado de los muggles tanto como de las consecuencias naturales de las acciones propias, y naturales, del dragón.

Su mirada repasó, nuevamente, el aspecto tan esplendoroso que poseía la mujer ante ella y, sinceramente, no le gustaría que se encontrase aquí en el momento en que llegase Draco porque, sin perder esa sinceridad, ¿quién miraría dos veces para ella con una mujer tan atractiva y hermosa en la misma habitación? Y eso sin tener en cuenta el pasado con respecto a las mujeres que poseía Draco Malfoy.

Lo malo era que no podía quitársela de encima así por las buenas y… ¿la estaba mirando con cierta reticencia o es que había estado hablando todo esto en voz alta sin darse cuenta?

—¿Se encuentra bien,… Miss Granger?

_No puedo creer que me haya referido a mí misma como Miss Granger._

—No, digo, sí, estoy bien— _no parece mayor que yo, o eso espero, y se me ha hecho demasiado raro el que me dijera de esa manera_—. Bueno, lamentablemente no creo que pueda quedarse con un dragón así que su amigo deberá buscar un regalo algo menos… exótico.

Hermione, con su mente puesta en su Draco, no pudo evitar poner gesto desconsolado, casi podría asegurarse que hizo pucheros y todo.

—Pero yo quiero a mi _dragón_.

**A.M.** no pudo evitar pensar en que se trataba de una caprichosa y esto casi estuvo a punto de hacer estallar en carcajadas a Hermione. Por suerte para ambas, ya que haber que excusa podría haberse sacado para semejante exabrupto, una se controló y la otra decidió seguir con el tema.

—Lo lamento mucho pero, por ley, lo único que podría hacer sería amadrinarlo— ambas muchachas, para sí mismas, se mostraron sorprendidas por semejante salida, aunque real, totalmente inesperada.

—¿Se encuentra bien…?

—No me diga Miss Granger, por favor. Puede llamarme Hermione— claro por qué no complicarlo todo aún más, aunque ella no fuera consciente de ello—. Y sí, estoy bien— se repitió **A.M.** a pesar de, en realidad, sentirse algo ansiosa.

—Parece sentirse algo ansiosa— le dijo Hermione logrando mantener el rostro controlado para no reaccionar ante la cara de sorpresa que puso **A.M.** por haberla leído a la perfección. Y cómo no hacerlo siendo ella misma—. Es algo que pude notar desde mi llegada. No será que… ¿está esperando por alguien?

Al momento se le trabó el aliento a la muchacha.

—No, digo, bueno… sí pero no importa…— a cada palabra, balbuceo sin sentido, el rostro de **A.M.** fue adquiriendo una tonalidad más y más ruborizada.

—Puedo asegurarte que, para obtener una reacción como esta, sí que importa. Y yo diría que mucho— Hermione, que durante el transcurso de la conversación se había sentado, para alivio de **A.M.**, se puso en pie con toda la intención de marcharse lo que, por algún motivo, puso en jaque a **A.M.** que casi estuvo a punto de saltar por encima de su escritorio.

—No es necesario que se marche. Solamente es una cita para comer— le aseguró a Hermione. Lo último que necesitaba **A.M.** era ser negligente con una ciudadana que vino a pedirle consejo, o aprender algo nuevo acerca de un tema que no controlaba.

—¿Una cita?— repitió Hermione provocadoramente enarcando una ceja, tal y como le había visto hacer a Draco tantas veces. En ocasiones ser un poco Draco tenía su gracia.

—Para comer— le remató **A.M.** como si necesitase realizar la aclaración—. Solamente es una cita para comer.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, con una postura evaluadora, sacando su cadera derecha ostensiblemente, para dejar claro su punto de vista.

—Créeme cuando te digo que, si te encuentras tan nerviosa y alterada, no se trata _solamente_ de una cita para comer. Está muy claro que, sea quien sea dicha cita, te provoca unas sensaciones de lo más intensas.

**A.M.** sentía sus mejillas al rojo blanco por culpa de esa _intensidad_.

—¿Qué? No, para nada… yo no…

¿Y desde cuándo balbuceaba tanto?

—Mi punto— dijo Hermione chasqueando los dedos y volviéndose hacia la salida. Siempre quiso hacer un mutis como este pero nunca se le había dado la oportunidad. Tenía su gracia el que hubiera sido ella misma quien se lo proporcionase—. Volveré otro día, mi _dragón_ puede esperar, cuando no esté tan ocupada.

—No es necesario, solamente es Malfoy y…— **A.M.** se tapó la boca y sus párpados se encontraban abiertos del todo.

Hermione se detuvo en el umbral y miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

—¿Malfoy como Draco Malfoy?— la curiosidad brillaba en aquellos ojos celestes y **A.M.** no podía desear más que estar en estos momentos surcando la inmensidad de los cielos. En su lugar asintió levemente con la cabeza como si temiera estar a punto de recibir un castigo—. Pero yo he oído hablar de vosotros dos y…

_¿Nuestro pasado no es de los que permiten el tener una cita… para comer?_

Por alguna razón, aquellas palabras provocaron un estallido de orgullo y autoestima en **A.M.** que borró de golpe todo nerviosismo que pudiera sentir en estos momentos. ¿Cómo podía pensar en algo semejante? Cierto que en el pasado, un pasado remoto cuando eran unos críos, habían tenido sus cruentas diferencias pero la gente, con los años, maduran y aprenden a comportarse. Vamos, si incluso Ron aprendió a comer con la boca cerrada, cuando la ocasión lo merece.

¿Es qué había algo malo con que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger salieran… a comer juntos?

—Puedo tener una cita con quien me apetezca. Ya no somos unos niños y ambos sabemos comportarnos como las personas adultas que somos— le dijo con toda la firmeza posible.

—Estoy segura— confirmó Hermione para sorpresa de su yo pasado.

—¿Cómo? ¿Pero no que pensaba que no podía ser?

**A.M.** recibió una amplia sonrisa por parte de Hermione.

—No recuerdo haber dicho algo semejante. Es más, no llegué a decir lo que pensaba porque fui interrumpida.

Totalmente cierto.

—Oh, lo siento mucho. No pretendía…

—No pasa nada. Como he dicho, te encuentras bastante ansiosa, y ahora entiendo muy bien el motivo de ello— le aseguró Hermione quitándole importancia a las nuevas disculpas por parte de la muchacha—. En verdad, lo que había intentado decir es que no recordaba que hubierais mantenido el contacto desde que acabasteis los estudios.

¿Y por algo tan inocente había saltado a la yugular?

—No nos movíamos por los mismos círculos.

—Eso sería al principio porque _he estado_ en eventos en los que ambos os encontrabais— le recordó Hermione.

Y, aunque eso era cierto, ninguno de los dos había hecho lo más mínimo para tener siquiera un saludo por educación, puesto que mantuvieron las distancias como si la cercanía pudiera resultarles fatal.

_¿Ha estado en algunos de los eventos a los que he ido? Pues no recuerdo haberla visto y eso que me resultaría imposible el no acordarme de alguien como ella._

—Supongo que aún pesaba el pasado sobre nuestros hombros— un pasado de dolor, directo o indirecto, físico o mental, seguía siendo difícil de tratar con el causante del mismo.

—¿Y cómo es que habéis acabado por tener una cita?— la curiosidad de Hermione sincera porque, a pesar de haber sentido todo lo sucedido cuando acordaron la cita, nada era mejor que oírlo de boca de la otra parte protagonista del suceso.

Aquí, una vez más, el rubor regresó a las delicadas mejillas de la castaña.

_Pues sí que me ruborizo bastante a menudo. Con tanto cambio de temperatura interna no entiendo como no caigo enferma continuamente. Bueno, simplemente enferma._

—Pues me choqué con él sin darme cuenta— Hermione, que se había vuelto para encararla, le dedicó una mirada cargada de sospecha que no hizo sino más intenso el rubor de la muchacha—. ¡Es cierto! Es más, fue por su culpa porque me vio venir con la cabeza en otra parte, no literalmente hablando, y se quedó allí parado de manera que acabé por chocar con él.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse. Era demasiado hilarante para no hacerlo.

—Supongo que habría que dar gracias porque no llevases coletas— esto no ayudaba con el rubor de **A.M.** pero si con la diversión de Hermione—. Habría facilitado mucho las cosas entre vosotros. Puedo asegurártelo— y lo decía en serio.

—Y le di un beso al despedirnos— añadió de golpe y de una vez.

Se hizo un silencio en el cual **A.M.** estaba segura de que podía escucharse la fuerza con la que le latía el corazón.

—¿Luego de formalizar la cita?— preguntó Hermione a lo que **A.M.** asintió.

—Para comer— añadió al darse cuenta de que hacía tiempo que no aclaraba ese punto en concreto. Claro que, por la manera en que rodó los ojos Hermione, estaba claro que era algo que nadie llegaría a creerse por mucho que se lo asegurase.

—Por supuesto, para _comer_. Pues mantente tranquila que citas para comer hay muchas…

—¡Solo una! Solamente quedamos esta vez y nada más— le aseguró aunque no parecía muy convencida por ello.

—Muy bien— Hermione escuchó, y vio de reojo, como se acercaba Draco **A.G.** y esa era la señal para marcharse—. Las cosas suceden por algún motivo y no hay nada más inconcebible que los designios del corazón, Hermione.

Los designios del corazón. ¿Sería por eso que no había podido dejar de pensar en Draco desde su encuentro? Si tenía una reacción tan intensa luego de tantos años de separación, ¿quería decir que lo que sentía por él era tan fuerte?

—Ah, y procura no atragantarte…— le advirtió Hermione— con sus labios.

Lo que fuera a responderle se quedó en el olvido puesto que Hermione ya se había marchado llegando a cruzarse, como no le quedaba otro remedio, con **A.G.** en el pasillo que, para sorpresa de la castaña, en estos momentos azabache, solamente le ofreció una inapreciable inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. Podía verse en sus ojos acerados que tenía algo más importante en mente.

_Alguien más importante_, se dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**A.M.** se había sentado en el borde de su escritorio, sin recordar el momento en que lo rodeó, liberando un suspiro de resignación con el que se liberaba de sus nervios. El sonido de alguien llamando contra el marco de la entrada la hizo alzar la vista, que había encontrado muy interesante sus pies, y, en lugar de encontrarse con aquella mujer, que no le había dicho su nombre ahora que lo pensaba, ahí estaba la persona con la que había formalizado una cita… ¿para comer?

_¿Necesitas seguir protegiéndote tras eufemismos, Hermione?_

—Vaya, debía haber supuesto que eres de los que llegan a su hora en las citas— dijo **A.M.** con una seguridad que iba creciendo en su interior.

—Bueno, qué puedo decir. Tengo hambre— le replicó **A.G.** ofreciéndole aquella sonrisa que… _¿una sonrisa completa?_ ¿Pero dónde habían quedado sus medias sonrisas?

_Aunque no seré yo quien me queje por ello dado que tiene una hermosa sonrisa que me hace enfadarme con él por no sonreír más a menudo._

Aunque, si solamente fuera ella la destinataria de sus sonrisas…

—Pues no te atragantes— le replicó **A.M.** de manera innata y sin poder reprimirse.

Suerte que se dio la vuelta porque así **A.G.** no vería el rubor en las mejillas de **A.M.** al recordar lo dicho por Hermione justo al marcharse.

_Mmm… labios deliciosos._

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Seguro que algunos, ¿decir bastantes sería muy pretencioso por mi parte?, ya han leído este capítulo la semana pasada y eso se debe a que no pude evitar el reafirmar mi humanidad… ¡equivocándome! Por eso decirles a todos esos lectores que le echen un vistazo al capítulo anterior puesto que ha sido colocado el correcto y ahora, si quieren, leer nuevamente este y encontrarle el poco sentido que tiene el orden correcto de los capítulos.

Cuando algo quiere salir mal sale mucho pero. Lamento la confusión con los capítulos pero todos tenemos un mal día, para mí semanas o meses como mínimo. Lo dicho, algunos ya habréis leído el capítulo de antes y lamento el que os lo encontréis nuevamente.

Perdón y gracias o Gracias y perdón.

Tantas vueltas y al final no se ha visto la cita, para comer, que tantos quebraderos les había estado dando a esos dos. La verdad es que, siendo como son, y luego de tantos años actuando de esa manera, se ven incapaces de no meterse por mucho que no fuera lo más recomendable a hacer en primer lugar.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

¿Me llevo repitiendo mucho con eso de que estamos llegando al final de la historia? Bueno, puede ser cierto pero no menos que, con el paso de los capítulos, nos acercamos al final, ¿verdad? :DD

Y pensar que pensaba acabarlo una vez salieran del cubo… ¿a quién hay que culpar de que no sea así? Bueno, pues alguien me dejó unas palabras en un **REVIEW** y pasó lo que está pasando…

**GabeLogan.  
Arely-Uchiha.  
Luna-maga.  
Malfoy19dani.  
Marce.  
****Alee Malfoy Cullen.**

Y a quienes pusieron la **Story Alert**:

**Blue Uchiha.  
****Diansweet-malfoy.**

Nos leemos.^^


	36. Chapter 35

**Nexus**

Hermione era alguien capaz de lograr todo lo que pueda proponerse pero, en estos momentos, lo que le resultaba imposible era el borrar la amplia sonrisa de su rostro. Y no era, solamente, por el actual encuentro entre **A.M.** y **A.G.** que era así, sino porque sentía que había hecho lo correcto. Además de que eso de hablar consigo misma sin volverse loca, o eso sospechaba que ocurriría con eso de encontrarse con uno mismo al viajar por el tiempo, era algo irrepetible.

_No tentemos a la suerte._

Aunque también había otro motivo algo más, digamos que, infantilmente personal que era el poder moverse por el mundo sintiéndose libre de las ataduras que ser ella misma le había proporcionado en el mundo mágico.

Ahora no era Hermione Granger y las miradas que atraía se debían por su exterior, y por un buen motivo. Nada que ver con aquellos años en los cuales la atención se debía a sus impactantes incisivos o el arbusto que llamaba cabello.

Por supuesto que todo esto no era nada más que una inocente actitud por su parte que no iría a ningún lado, sobre todo porque con paso firme y apurado no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse por nadie.

Pero entonces encontró un obvio error a dicho plan.

¡Qué alguien se le acercase a ella! Y con la distancia suficiente para poder maniobrar y evitar que pudiera despistarlo. Y cuanto más pensaba, más cerca se encontraba y menos espacio para alejarse le quedaba hasta que…

Se quedó sin ninguno.

—Debo admitir que estoy por dar una oportunidad a la adivinación gracias a ti.

Muy bien, de todas las maneras y frases que uno pudiera elegir para entrarle así de primeras, ¿esta?, para nada se la habría esperado ni siquiera en años. Sobre todo por su pasado con la asignatura de la profesora Trelawney.

Pero no podía dejar mostrar su confusión, aunque fuera lo que más estuviera sintiendo en estos momentos, aunque parte del atractivo del desconocido parecía estar saludándola desde lejos, y eso no podía ser nada bueno. La mujer que era ahora mismo, y se refería a ello literalmente hablando, poseía una titánica seguridad en sí misma en cualquier tema y no sería el intento por parte de un desconocido, aunque de buen ver, el que lograse anular sus buenas defensas. Y aquí no estamos hablando de sus pechos, a pesar de que podía usarlos como una excelente manera de distracción.

¿Quién no miraría para unos generosos pechos antes que a un rostro, por muy hermoso que este fuera? Mejor dejar de pensar en estas cuestiones.

—¿Puede saberse el por qué?— pidió saber Hermione.

El desconocido le ofreció una sonrisa que dejaba ver, tras ella, una mucho más depredadora que logró erizarle el vello de la nuca.

—Porque si me aseguran que mi día resulta que será negro y me encuentro con una hermosa de cabellos oscuros pues algo de cierto tendrá.

Hermione se acomodó un mechón tras la oreja en un gesto, obviamente, coqueto por su parte.

—Por supuesto. Que la gente solamente ve lo que quiere ver— le aseguró muy segura de sí misma y con una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Entonces quiero verte durante mucho tiempo… y verte mucho— añadió de una manera que logró provocarle un escalofrío a Hermione pero en el buen sentido.

Ella agitó la mano quitándole importancia a sus palabras.

—Pues te llevarías una gran decepción porque no hay mucho más que ver que lo que aquí se muestra— le aseguró Hermione que no podía evitar el pensar en si aquel cabello negro se sentiría tan suave como se veía.

_¿En serio? ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te ha dado, Granger? Eso mismo. Te llamas Hermione Granger y este aspecto, que tanto parece llamar la atención, no es con el que vivarás a partir de unos minutos luego de deshacerte del mismo._

—Estoy muy seguro de que eres una persona que no puede decepcionar y podría demostrarte cuanto tienes para mostrar— le dijo con voz grave, tan fogosa que Hermione sentía como su propia temperatura corporal subía para igualarse a la de aquellas palabras.

Podía perjurar el que se sentía completamente expuesta, desnuda, ante aquella penetrante mirada que parecía poder atravesar cualquier barrera izada para defenderla. Sí, aquellos ojos…

—¿Entonces debería mostrarme agradecida por tener la impresión de que tú seas alguien capaz de mostrarme cosas que nunca haya visto antes?— le replicó con un deje de flirteo que resultaba demasiado obvio.

El pelinegro entró en el espacio personal de Hermione de manera que se sintió abrumada por el ardor que emitía aquel cuerpo. Y estamos hablando de puro deseo sexual por su parte.

Hermione se sorprendía con su trabajada respiración de manera que se dio cuenta de que, sin lugar a ninguna duda al respecto, se estaba excitando por la presencia de aquel desconocido.

_¿O no tan desconocido?_

—Estoy seguro de que eres una gran alumna y estoy más que dispuesto a enseñarte hasta donde alcanzan mis conocimientos— le susurró con voz grave que lograba hacerla estremecer.

Eran unas sensaciones que solamente habían sido provocadas por cierto Slytherin de cabellos rubios casi blanquecinos. Una contrapartida totalmente opuesta a la imagen que presentaba el pelinegro.

_¿Podía ser más obvio? Uno pensaría que alguien como él sería capaz de lograr un aspecto menos claro como disfraz pero, está claro, tal vez se le dé demasiado crédito._

—Mmmm no puedo esperar por ello— susurró Hermione sensualmente y sonrió para sus adentros al notar la tensión en todo el cuerpo del pelinegro—. ¿Y tú?

Tal vez no debería haberle hecho esa pregunta, aunque necesaria, porque al instante fue agarrada por la cintura y apretada contra el cuerpo del desconocido. Un cuerpo duro, en todas sus partes que entraron en contacto.

Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ruborizarse.

—Ardo de deseos por enseñarte, preciosa.

Y Hermione no podía estar más de acuerdo por el calor que emitía su cuerpo pero, ¿qué era eso de _preciosa_? A pesar de tener que ser un cumplido había sonado tan poco… bueno, Malfoy. Al final no dudó en achacarlo a la transfiguración corporal que habían realizado.

—Justo lo que esperaba oírte decir— dijo Hermione.

Al momento le agarró una muñeca y, casi, lo llevó a rastras por el ministerio hasta que llegaron a un pasillo en concreto y le hizo entrar en un cuarto en especial. Uno en donde ya había estado con Draco y, por supuesto, lo habían pasado más que bien juntos… _y revueltos._

Cerrando la puerta tras ellos lo atrapó contra la misma y su curvilínea cuerpo sintiendo que no estaba molesto por ello. Se restregó, frotando sus pechos contra su torso, mientras ascendía por su cuerpo hasta que sus labios alcanzaron la oreja izquierda del pelinegro.

—¿Te gustaría una reposición de lo que hicimos aquí, _Malfoy_?— le dijo para luego lamerle el borde de la oreja descendiendo hasta el lóbulo al cual atrapó entre sus dientes—. Aunque siempre prefiero las novedades— añadió con una amplia sonrisa.

Hermione sintió aquellas manos cogiéndola por la cintura y obligándola a encararle, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento, pero estuvo a punto de que así fuera cuando vio cierta confusión junto al obvio deseo que se podía ver en su rostro.

—Que tal si empezamos con la novedad y luego nos movemos a esa reposición— le dijo con una sonrisa depredadora—. Me ha entrado la curiosidad de saber de qué se trata— añadió antes de atacar el cuello de Hermione con sus labios.

Las deliciosas sensaciones se echaron a un lado cuando sus palabras dieron en la diana. ¿Saber de qué se trata? Claro que sabía de qué se trataba puesto que había estado allí con ella, ¿verdad?

—¿Draco?— y Hermione no pudo evitar cierto temblor en su voz.

A pesar de estar bastante ocupado besando el esbelto cuello a su disposición, tuvo un momento para responderle y aclararle cualquier duda.

—¿Quién? Yo me llamo Leónidas.

Y Hermione no supo que la puso más nerviosa, y en tensión. Sí la desconocida identidad de este tipo o esa mano que le estaba subiendo el vestido al tiempo que le acariciaba el muslo.

Cierto. Lo que le puso más nerviosa era el hecho de que no se trataba de Draco.

— — — — —

Era cierto que, como elemento de protección, había decidido que la cita, para comer, la tendrían en su despacho. No le resultaba nada complicado el arreglar el lugar y prepararlo todo a golpe de varita. Ser la bruja más inteligente de esta era no eran simples palabras para elevarle el ego sino la realidad.

Primero habían tomado unas empanaditas de queso acompañado de un suave vino blanco, lo que sorprendió a la propia Hermione puesto que no era de las que beben alcohol… bueno, salvo en comidas ¡pero nunca en el trabajo! El fallo en su plan de comer en su despacho. Pero, por lo menos, Draco parecía estar disfrutando tanto que Hermione no pudo evitar el sorprenderse cuando le pidió que le explicase la receta puesto, como bien añadió, estaba seguro de que se le daba igual de bien que preparando pociones.

Y Hermione no podía estar más de acuerdo.

No era de esas mujeres que se pasan cocinando todo el tiempo, o que gustasen de cocinar, pero, como bien indicó Draco, podía hacerlo muy bien si se lo tomaba de la misma manera en que lo hacía con las pociones.

De ahí que se hubiera atrevido a preparar una aleta de ternera rellena con jamón y queso. El ver a Draco disfrutando de la comida que ella misma había preparado la hacía sentirse, increíblemente, aliviada pero, sobre todo… ¿realizada?

¿A qué venía esa sensación? En un principio no podía entenderla puesto que tenía la sensación de que ello hacía que todas sus altas calificaciones, premios y logros no valían nada puesto que se trataba de una mujer que tenía que prepararle la comida a su hombre…

_…_

_… …_

¿En verdad ha pensado eso de verdad?

—Despreocúpate, Granger— intervino Draco pillando a Hermione desprevenida—. La comida está deliciosa. Y te lo dice alguien que siempre ha protestado por que le pusieran cebolla en los platos.

Hermione se quedó allí mirando, o admirando, la sonrisa que le ofreció Draco. Sí, una sonrisa real y nada de esas medias sonrisas maliciosas y diabólicas que solía dedicarle en el pasado. No tuvo más remedio que apartar la vista y clavarle en su plato al sentir el rubor en sus mejillas.

—Gra-Gracias, Malfoy.

Genial, y ahora le daba por tartamudear por culpa de sus nervios.

—Es la verdad. Aunque no pienses que por ello seas la mejor cocinando, Granger— Hermione, confusa y curiosa, alzó la vista olvidándose de sus nervios—. Antes de ello deberías probar mis platos primero.

Vale, si toda esta situación era, de un modo, de lo más surrealista. El que Draco Malfoy le hubiera propuesto a Hermione Granger cocinarle superaba cualquier alocado pensamiento al respecto.

¿Eso quería decir que querría una segunda cita… para comer?

—Bueno, como ves estoy acostumbrada a cierto paladar, Malfoy— esto podría definirse como uno de sus puntos débiles. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para meterse con Draco. Algo que sabía que él compartía con ella—. No estoy muy segura de si podría arriesgarme con alguno de tus platos— y para afirmar sus palabras tomó un bocado de ternera que se deshizo justo en su boca como debía ser.

Delicioso.

Hermione dirigió una mirada hacia Draco para encontrárselo mirando para ella con una atención que casi podría definirse como acoso debido a la intensidad que poseían sus ojos. Unos ojos que caían hacia los labios de la Gryffindor.

Y aquí estaba de vuelta el rubor.

—Puedo asegurarte que estarás más que satisfecha conmigo, Granger.

¿Cómo debería tomarse esas palabras? Mejor no pensar en ello.

No era que sintiera que por preparar la comida se pudiera convertir en un ama de casa más sino que lo que sentía era una especie de sensación de plenitud. No tardó en darse cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que había cocinado para alguien más que no fuera ella misma o varios de sus amigos. No era una comida preparada por necesidad sino porque ella había querido prepararle algo a Draco.

¿Era correcto el que se sintiera tan bien con ello, y con Draco?

—Hacía años que no había probado algo tan delicioso pero espero que haya un postre que lo merezca porque tengo sitio para más.

—¿Qué tal te suena pudín de tapioca?

—Delicioso.

Pero la mirada de Draco se centraba más en Hermione, y sus labios, que en cualquier postre que le pudiera poner sobre la mesa.

_Gracias a Merlín por haber decidido ir por una comida antes que una cena o no tengo ninguna duda de que tendríamos un segundo postre._

— — — — —

Hermione estaba molesta. No, tacha eso. ¡Hermione estaba irritada!

No podía creerse que hubiera caído en eso pero la culpa solamente podía echársela a sí misma por estar enamorada de esa sierpe. La misma que se encontraba sentada en el suelo, apoyado contra la puerta, mientras no hacía ningún esfuerzo por controlar su risa sino, solamente, el evitar llegar a las lágrimas.

—Eres un idiota— le espetó Hermione al pelinegro.

Aún con el temblor de sus risas apaciguándose, a Draco le salió temblorosa su voz para replicar tan elocuente comentario por parte de la muchacha.

—Por lo menos no usas el sarcasmo— se burló Draco.

—Eso es para los poco inteligentes que no saben elaborar dos pensamientos seguidos. Eso mismo debe explicar el por qué eres un experto, _Malfoy_.

Apretando los labios Draco trató de normalizar su agitada respiración. Lo que vale para el sexo también vale para un poco de buen humor. No eran muy diferentes al fin y al cabo.

—Eso no quita el que te me echaras encima— la maliciosa media sonrisa era la guinda del momento y que afectó aún más a Hermione.

—¡Sabía que eras tú, idiota!— se defendió aunque sabía muy bien de la debilidad de la misma.

—¿Y por eso te trataste de apartar de mi lado?

Con cada nueva intervención por parte de Draco más pronunciado se hacía el rubor de Hermione.

—Me diste otro nombre, _Leónidas_— le espetó Hermione dejando clara su molestia por todo este asunto.

—Ah, ¿pero que no sabías que era yo?— Draco le recordó todo inocente—. Además de que el nombre era una pista del todo clara.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, actitud defensiva en donde las haya, y trató de amedrentar a Draco con su dura mirada. Lamentablemente el Slytherin se lo estaba pasando tan bien que ni un petrificus podría llegar a afectarle.

—¡Claro que sabía!— le dijo alzando algo la voz—. ¿Y el nombre? Por favor. ¿Leónidas? ¿Gryffindor? Podías haber tratado de ser algo más elaborado al buscarlo.

Draco se quedó allí en silencio y solamente le enarcó una de sus nuevas cejas negras que irritó, tanto como hizo sospechar, a Hermione.

—¿Qué?

—No tenía nada que ver con Gryffindor— le respondió soltando un suspiro de lo más condescendiente que no hizo sino ruborizar a Hermione al devolverla a primer año con la edad de doce años—. Sino por las leónidas, la lluvia de meteoros. ¿No sabes que su color normalmente es rojizo pero hay ocasiones en las que dejan una estela de color verde?

Gryffindor y Slytherin vía cosmos. ¿Recuerdas que habías dicho que le daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas? Pues este es un buen ejemplo de ello.

Hermione no pudo evitar el romper a reír. Para diversión del propio Draco.

—Sí tu ríete todo lo que quieras pero no cambiará el hecho de que te lanzaste sobre un desconocido— la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Draco, sobre todo por verse en el rostro de alguien tan diferente a su yo habitual, era lo que más le molestaba a Hermione.

—Ya te dije que sabía que eras tú— le recordó—. Luego es cierto que me entraron dudas porque me sorprendí con lo del nombre… ¡y porque no pensé que serías capaz de hacerme algo semejante! Claro que es culpa mía por pensar bien de un Slytherin.

—¿Por qué sabías que era yo?

¿Eso fue lo único que sacó de todo lo que le dijo Hermione? Ciertamente sus pensamientos se dirigen a sí mismo bastante a menudo.

Hermione sintió como se le subían los colores en su rostro y no pensó en otra cosa que darse la vuelta pero Draco la llegó a coger la mano impidiéndole ir más allá de un intento de giro incompleto, claro que la culpa era toda suya por haberse acercado tanto desde un principio, pero, por lo menos para ella, su rostro quedaba oculto al escrutinio de Draco.

Todo lo posible que le fuera posible.

—¿No me quieres responder?— y ahí estaba otra vez ese tono burlón que, por lo menos, no resultaba tan molesto como el que usaba en Hogwarts. Este, en cambio, era algo más ligero.

—Simplemente lo sabía— le respondió en un susurro encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione se dejó cuando Draco la instó a volverse para encararle. Su vista seguía huyendo de la de él—. Son cosas que se saben.

Alzó la vista ligeramente, lo necesario para poder ver el rostro de Draco, y se encontró con aquella sonrisa esperando para recibirla. El color de cabello era erróneo, el rostro diferente pero Hermione podía ver a Draco sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

—Lo entiendo muy bien porque te he visto desde el otro extremo de la sala.

Sus dientes se cerraron sobre el interior de su labio inferior antes de decidirse a realizar su siguiente movimiento. Sin apartar la vista de aquellos ojos, atravesando el erróneo color que poseían y profundizando en el alma del Slytherin, se detuvo ante él, sobre él. Sus piernas a ambos lados de los costados.

—Estoy segura de que podría identificarte aunque usases poción multijugos— le aseguró Hermione muy segura de sí misma mientras alzaba ligeramente su vestido.

—¿Con los ojos cerrados y…— los dedos de Draco se deslizaron fantasmagóricamente por las piernas de Hermione haciéndola estremecerse— sin usar las manos?

Hermione, ahora que el vestido no se lo podía impedir, se arrodilló sentándose sobre el regazo de Draco.

—Y sin tener que besarte— le aseguró mientras, contraria a sus palabras, cubría los labios del Slytherin con los suyos. Era adicta al calor que desprendían aquellos labios y a su sabor que, por mucho que cambiase de apariencia, se mantenía igualmente.

Igual de inesperado como el inicio del beso fue su final y se separó para que pudieran llenar sus miradas con el rostro de la persona amada.

_…_

_… …_

Entonces los párpados de Hermione se abrieron de puro asombro antes de hinchar los mofletes en una actitud de molestia pero con un deje divertido en el fondo. No un verdadero enfado aunque, viniendo de Hermione Granger, siempre habría que estar preparado para cualquier tipo de reacción por su parte.

—¿Cómo. Te. Has. Atrevido. A. Hacerme. Eso?— le preguntó, aunque uno más bien diría que exigió, a Draco resaltando cada parte de la pregunta con cierta dureza.

Cierto que Draco la tenía en sus manos pero, al mismo tiempo, Hermione también le tenía atrapado a él.

—Yo…

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

No cabe duda de que, por mucho tiempo que pase, Draco siempre terminará por cavar su tumba con sus propias manos sin darse cuenta de ello.

Menuda cita… para comer acabaron por tener. ¡Porque menuda cantidad de comida sacó Hermione así de golpe! Uno diría que lo tenía bastante bien preparado aunque, viniendo de ella, se sabe que siempre tiene que lograr realizar todo de la mejor manera posible.

Claro que… **¿y ahora qué le habrá hecho este Slytherin a la joven Gryffindor?**

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

El tiempo se agota, el tiempo va siendo cercado irremediablemente… Me refiero a todos ustedes que deben hacer malabares para encontrarlo y así luego poder perderlo leyendo uno de estos capítulos -.-U

¡Perdón, perdón!

**AleeMalfoyCullen.  
GabeLogan.  
Malfoy19dani.  
Sailor Mercuri o Neptune.**

_Alerta de Historia:_

**Yilam.  
****Veida Joana.  
****Salior Mercuri o Neptune.  
****Miss Arlene.**

_Historia Favorita:_

**Veida Joana.  
****Miss Arlene.**

Espero que todos los que estén leyendo esta historia la estén disfrutando porque lamentaría mucho el que les estuviera haciendo perder tan valioso tiempo con mis quebraderos de cabeza… Y gracias por leer, ¿**REVIEWS**? Ya saben, no se cansen de leer y así pueden dejar algunas palabras.

Nos leemos.^^


	37. Chapter 36

**Nexus**

Draco debería aprender a pensar las cosas antes de realizarlas porque, de coger esa costumbre, se evitaría muchas situaciones difíciles y, sobre todo, muchos problemas. Claro que, por ahora, y en este mismo momento, no se daba ese caso y por ello mismo esta situación iba a acabar como únicamente podía hacerlo.

Tal vez sino estuviera sonriendo de esa manera.

Principalmente porque resultaba demasiado opuesto al gesto que tenía el rostro de Hermione que, a diferencia del de Slytherin, era de sorpresa, totalmente inesperada, y que se iba tornando en irritación y llegó hasta la…

Venganza.

Uno podía leer las intenciones de Hermione, incluso en braille y sin saber dicho método de lectura, con tal claridad que si logró su objetivo, el cual fue recompensado con una amplia sonrisa por su parte, tal vez en parte victoriosa y vengativa, fue porque esa acción le daba carta blanca para devolvérsela igualmente. Incluso si ya se encontraban empatados.

Ciertamente no es lo que uno habría esperado para tomar de postre o, más bien, como tomar el postre.

Se quejaba y pedía que parase pero, al mismo tiempo, ella hacía caso omiso de dichas peticiones cuando también debería seguirlas al pie de la letra puesto que ella también estaba dando lo mismo que recibía.

Tal vez por ello sus protestas sonaban tan débiles a oídos de cualquiera.

O puede que no de cualquiera.

—¡Hermione!  
—¡Aguanta que ya llegamos!

Conocía aquellas voces. ¿Cómo no conocerlas? Se había pasado más años escuchándolas que no haciéndolo. Siempre estaban ahí para ella. Bueno, más o menos era cierto puesto que dependía de muchos factores. Unos que, obviamente, no se daban en estos momentos.

Podía decirse, sin ningún problema o miedo a equivocarse, cuando fue que entraron en el despacho puesto que la tensión se hizo tan palpable que llegaba a impedir el poder moverse. Lo que, contando la situación en la que se encontraban, no resultaba algo agradecido.

—¿Qué… está pasando aquí?

Por lo menos era sincero dejando ver la confusión que le provocaba lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Claro que también ocurría lo mismo con su otro amigo pero, a diferencia de él, su sinceridad se traducía en un rostro de enfado. Cualquiera habría dicho que luego de tantos años habría cambiado, más bien madurado, pero también era cierto que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

—Por lo menos podríais separaros— el afilado tono del pelirrojo cortó la tensión presente con una facilidad asombrosa y logró lo que sus palabras exigían.

**A.M.** se separó de **A.G.** pero, casi al instante, se vio atrapada contra su escritorio. ¿Desde cuándo se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la mesa junto a Draco? Por lo menos esperaba que no hubiera saltado por encima de la misma. Eso habría sido algo de lo más… Cierto, y tal vez por ello tenía la sensación de que, justamente, eso era lo que había sucedido.

—¿Y bien?— por el tono de Ron estaba claro que esas no eran las palabras que habría elegido sino fuera porque estaba haciendo progresos en el control de sus emociones. Algo que le había metido en demasiados problemas y que acabó por aceptar la realidad de su fuerte temperamento. Además de que allí había logrado hacer realidad una de las, extensas, fantasías masculinas.

Enamorarse de su enfermera aunque, en su caso, de su medimago. Solamente por estar ante la presencia de una belleza semejante había dejado de quejarse por tener que realizar ese curso de autocontrol. Claro que, cuando George descubrió el motivo por el que Ron había dejado de quejarse, y se lo contó a Ginny, pronto tuvo a toda su familia, y amigos, provocándole de tal manera que siempre acababa por abandonar el lugar en el que se encontraba o, directamente, perdiendo la consciencia por el extremo rubor que se le subía al rostro.

Pero, a pesar de todo esto, se le seguía permitiendo actuar sobreprotectoramente hacia Hermione. ¿Y no sería esto una de las causas por las que le podía costar el encontrar citas con las que salir a Hermione?

—No está pasando nada— se defendió Hermione incapaz de tener contacto visual con sus dos mejores amigos. De manera que se perdía las miradas de absoluta incredulidad, y confusión, sin olvidar cierta cautela, que le dedicaban a Draco.

—Pues para no ser nada se podía escuchar desde el ascensor— le dijo Harry con un tono que, claramente, buscaba provocar a Hermione. Al ver como se acentuó el rubor en las mejillas de su amiga supo que lo había logrado—. ¿Es eso pudín?

Si Hermione pensaba que no podía sentirse más mortificada se había equivocado de pleno porque las palabras de Harry le hicieron recordar el que llevaba el rostro salpicado por pudín.

—Es el postre— no la mejor defensa posible puesto que no hacía sino que aumentasen las preguntas en la mente de aquellos dos—. Es pudín de tapioca.

¿Pero por qué seguía hablando de esta manera? Si cada vez que habría la boca parecía estar cavando más y más hondo su tumba.

—Recuerdo todas esas veces que me decía que me comportara en la mesa y que masticase con la boca cerrada. Sí, que tenía una falta de modales. Hace tanto tiempo que… ¡espera! Si eso fue el otro día.

Vale que Ron se encontrara en su derecho pero tampoco tenía que resarcirse a las primeras de cambio.

—Pues si lo de Hermione sorprende, lo tuyo, Malfoy, tampoco se queda atrás.

El rubio le dedicó una ceja enarcada, y esa media sonrisa, a Harry encogiéndose de hombros sin importarle lo más mínimo el tener salpicado el rostro de pudín.

—Solamente es el postre— antes de que nadie pudiera moverse, o reaccionar, Draco llevó un dedo al rostro de Hermione y se llevó un poco de aquel pudín que estaba en la frontera de sus labios—. Hacía años que no tomaba pudín y este sabe delicioso— dijo llevándose el dedo a la boca.

Hermione batió el record de intensidad al ruborizarse que, hasta ahora, ostentaba Ron Weasley. Sobre todo porque este, en esta ocasión, fue en dirección contraria y palideció superando la falta de color natural de Draco.

—Muy bien. Estoy seguro de que entenderás muy bien el motivo de la pregunta y por ello mismo te la hago con toda la contención posible— logró articular palabra Harry aunque empezaron a brotar con facilidad una tras la otra—. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí, con vosotros dos, Hermione?

¿Es qué no podía tener un encuentro inocente, aunque con la última acción por parte de Draco anulase semejante defensa; algo que también había hecho el ser encontrados luego de haberse lanzada pudín al rostro del otro; sin que sus amigos la sometieran al tercer grado? Era una mujer adulta, por Merlín.

Y debería asumir sus acciones como tal.

—Una cita…

Empezó a decir la joven Gryffindor antes de ser secundada por el Slytherin.

—… para com…

Hermione silenció a Draco imponiéndole dos dedos sobre sus labios, y con un intenso rubor, que resplandecía, en sus mejillas. Como no podía ser de otra manera, ella también acabó por llevarse algo de aquel pudín con el que le había atacado el rostro.

—Una cita— reafirmó Hermione antes de que, no tan inconscientemente, se llevó aquellos dedos a su boca disfrutando del sabor de pudín de tapioca y Draco.

Una dulce sonrisa se vislumbró en sus labios mientras disfrutaba de aquel pequeño placer.

_Delicioso._

— — — — —

No es que su intervención pretendiera lograr imposibles, sobre todo porque no incidieron mucho más allá de, simplemente, una ligera revelación por parte de sí mismos. Pero el que **A.M.** se hubiera atrevido a semejante acción ante sus dos mejores amigos decía mucho de sus intenciones y la certeza que tenía en ellas.

Y el valor para llevarlas a cabo.

—Está claro que ese sombrero roído sabía muy bien lo que se hacía— dijo Draco que tenía sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione.

Una verdadera Gryffindor.

—No es nada, solamente que tengo cierto gusto por el dulce— confesó Hermione quitándole importancia aunque la reacción obtenido por parte de Draco fue una ligera negación—. ¿Qué?

—Si de algo puedo estar completamente seguro es que tú no eres de esas personas que se vician por el dulce, Hermione. En cambio, ¿yo? Sí que lo soy.

El rostro de Hermione se acercó de tal manera que apoyó su frente con la del Slytherin, todo sin perder esa sonrisa en sus labios que provocaba tanto como sus movimientos de cabeza y que lograban que sus narices se rozasen acercando sus labios pero manteniéndose a una distancia que les impedía entrar en contacto.

Provocadora.

—Ah, pero en eso te equivocas, Draco. Aunque sea algo a lo que uno debería haberse acostumbrado después de tantos años— añadió con un deje burlón que la hizo soltar un ligero grito de sorpresa, ahogado en parte debido a su autocontrol, cuando sintió aquel agarre sobre su trasero y que la apretó contra esa parte de la anatomía de Draco que ya no resultaba ningún misterio para ella.

—Sé que lo estás deseando, _Hermione_— como le gustaba, de igual manera que la sorprendía por superar sus defensas, el escuchar aquel tono de voz que lograba derretirla de necesidad y ansias por sentirle—. Así que explícate.

Cierto. Si había algo que le gustaba a Hermione Jane Granger era el ofrecer explicaciones a los demás. No por demostrar lo inteligente que es, a estas alturas su foto ya debería encontrarse al lado de esa palabra en todos los diccionarios, sino porque conoce la respuesta.

—Yo no diría que no a un dulce— Hermione acarició la oreja del Slytherin con la punta de su lengua hasta descender al lóbulo el cual atrapó, inmisericorde, entre sus labios. Sabía cuanto le gustaba, y la manera en que se agravaba su respiración, más la excitaba a ella— si está relleno de algo que me vuelve loca.

Podía sentir aquella erección presionándola como una verdadera provocación pero, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de tenerla dentro de ella, Hermione sabía que lograría agobiar a Draco y, de los dos, a ella se le notarían mucho menos las ganas que la desbordaban por un poco de contacto íntimo.

_Intimísimo, diría yo._

—Será mejor que nos marchemos antes de que acabe por suceder algo que lamentemos— Hermione rodó los ojos, mientras se ponía en pie, ante el rostro de incredulidad por parte de Draco que, incluso con otro rostro, seguía mostrando sus gestos característicos—. El ser descubierta en pleno ministerio _haciéndolo_ no es algo que entre en mis prioridades.

Aunque antes no parecía que le importara mucho el que así fuera pero, como pasa siempre, la segunda vez siempre se piensa todo con más detenimiento que con el hecho de dejarse llevar por las sensaciones. Por muy agradables que estas fueran.

—¿No se dice que siempre hay una primera vez?— le dijo Draco con cierto humor.

—Siempre, pero otra cosa es tener interés en que ocurran algunas de ellas. Y, por cierto, deberías hacer algo con eso— le señaló al bulto de la entrepierna.

Sí, se lo vio, luego de sentirlo cómo no hacerlo. Además lo conocía tan bien que resultaba irrelevante cuanta ropa pudiera estar cubriéndolo.

—¿Me harías el _favor_, Hermione?

Y no diría que no si se paraba a pensar que sería la manera más rápida para encargarse de dicho _problema_.

—No has dicho por favor— le recordó dulcemente condescendiente.

—Por favor, Hermione.

Solamente dio un paso en su dirección para recuperarlo, junto a unos cuantos más, y poner distancia entre los dos.

—Así está bien… pero ya es demasiado tarde para arreglarlo, Draco. Aunque veo que no era tan necesario— añadió al ver, o no ver, la, necesita de atención, erección.

Draco se puso en pie con una cara que se movía entre la resignación, por haber perdido la posibilidad de algo más que simples palabras con Hermione, y la irritación sin ningún tipo de gracia.

—Siempre tienen que meterse en donde nadie les llama y abrir la boca para decir las cosas más… inapropiadas.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada con la que le instaba a continuar pero, dejando a un lado el presente, centrándose en lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Hermione **A.M.** o, más bien, en lo que esta escuchaba, quedaba claro el estado de Draco.

No se la podía culpar por encontrarlo divertido. Sobre todo porque no le había sucedido a ella.

— — — — —

Había quedado claro, ya hace sus años, que Hermione era una mujer adulta capaz de saber que es lo que quiere para su vida, y como controlarla, pero eso no quita el que sigan preocupándose por ella, aunque realmente fuera la misma Hermione quien acabase ayudándoles a ellos dos.

Pero esto de estar tomando el postre del rostro de Draco Malfoy era demasiado para poder asimilarlo así de primeras. Y eso que se trataba de un Draco bien considerado que nada, salvo ser él, tenía que ver con el déspota y creído que era en Hogwarts.

—¿Qué hay que entender? He dicho que estábamos juntos— se repitió Harry con cierta molestia por el hecho de tener que hacerlo.

—Eso es lo que ocurre cuando nos emparejan— aclaró, o eso pretendía, Ron.

Draco enarcó una ceja mientras, tanto para mortificación, como excitación de Hermione, le seguía quitando pudín del rostro con un dedo. Para luego ser bien degustado por el Slytherin.

—Para una misión…— se dijo Draco.

Así es como uno trataba de aclarar las cosas.

—Claro que para una misión— soltó Ron todo molesto al no entender las vueltas que se daban con todo esto—. Y podíais dejar de hacer eso. Hay hechizos para hacerlo.

—O servilletas— intervino Harry con menos obviedad en su molestia de ver a su amiga en semejante actitud con Draco Malfoy.

—Cierto, pero no está nada bien el desperdiciar la comida— esto, aunque no lo dijo a ninguno en especial, le llegó más a Ron por su afán con la comida—. Además de que no nos esperábamos el tener público. Por lo menos no yo— añadió con cierta duda volviéndose hacia Hermione.

La insinuación estaba del todo clara. ¿La aparición de aquellos dos había sido por casualidad o fue algo premeditado por Hermione para terminar con la cita… para comer, si esta se le pudiera escapar de las manos?

Claro que, si esto fuera así, ¿por qué el aclarar que estaban en una cita y uno en una _cita… para comer_?

—Nunca avisan— le aclaró Hermione. Ella, por lo menos, antes de ir a una comida con sus amigos siempre les envía una nota—. Siempre ha sido así.

—Pero no veníamos a comer, sobre todo porque apenas quedan unos minutos para que termine el descanso para ello— dejando claro por las palabras de Ron que, si hubieran llegado antes, sí que habrían exigido, una manera de decirlo, el que les pusiera un plato para cada uno de ellos—. Sino que queríamos ver como te iban las cosas, Hermione.

Algo más había pero Hermione no tenía tiempo para indagar en ello ahora.

—Pues, como lo podéis ver, me encuentro muy bien— y se sorprendió de lo cierto que eso era—. Y, si nos disculpáis, me gustaría despedirme de Malfoy.

—Por nosotros no te detengas— dijo Ron cruzado de brazos, y con el ceño fruncido de obvia molestia por la actitud de se amiga con Draco.

—A solas— le siseó entre dientes la castaña clavándole la mirada de manera inmisericorde.

—¿Por qué?— continuó Ron todo tozudo—. Solamente es una despedida, ¿no? Es decir adiós y listo.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina al pelirrojo para luego dedicarle una de súplica a Harry que le respondió con su obvia confusión con respecto a todo esto que estaba presenciando. La muchacha no pudo evitar el rodar los ojos ante la falta de tacto de sus dos amigos.

¿Cuál era su problema? Cierto que se trataba de Draco Malfoy pero ninguno de ellos era la misma persona que eran en Hogwarts. Eso era el pasado y todos habían madurado desde entonces. ¿Realmente iban a permitir que hechos ocurridos en ese tiempo fueran a dictar el rumbo de sus vidas actuales?

No la vida de ella. De eso estaba segura.

Hermione volvió su mirada hacia Draco para encontrárselo con la suya mirando para ella. ¿Había estado todo este tiempo mirándola? Ese pensamiento lograba que se le subieran los colores, aún peor que con todo el asunto del pudín. Además estaba esa incipiente sonrisa que, estaba segura, se debía a los problemas en los que se encontraba por culpa de la aparición de sus dos amigos que parecían querer actuar de niñera con ella, a pesar de ser toda una mujer.

_Luego que no digan que no les avisé._

—Lo he pasado muy bien— puesto que no solamente Draco comió todo lo que Hermione había traído, y en parte cocinado por ella, vale que su madre le había echado una mano, aunque sin saber para que era la comida, pero era la primera vez que cocinaba para alguien que no fuera de su familia; sino que habían mantenido conversaciones de lo más interesantes y estimulantes, en unos cuantos sentidos.

—Y seguro que pensaste que iba a ser un desastre e incómodo, ¿verdad? Yo, por lo menos, temía acerca de varios asuntos delicados que podrían haber afectado al transcurso de la comida.

¿Desastre e incómodo? Eran dos de las posibilidades más inocentes de las que poblaron la mente de Hermione agobiándola con saña desde que tomaron la decisión de comer juntos.

Pero todo fue fantástico.

_Hasta que llegaron estos dos_, pensó Hermione mientras les lanzaba, de reojo, otra mirada asesina.

—Cierto pero, afortunadamente, lo único que _explotó_ fue el pudín— y eso porque fue una acción incontrolable pero que acabó en buen término.

Hermione sentía como su cuerpo era recorrido por incontables escalofríos y no podía recordar un momento en el que estuviera más nerviosa que en estos momentos. Lo gracioso es que estaba más nerviosa ahora que cuando tomaron la decisión de esta cita. ¿Sería porque le gustaría, y no se imaginaba que tanto, por la secuela? Tal vez la primera elección de Draco.

—Pues yo creo que fuera para bien— dijo Draco para confusión de Hermione—. Te sentaba muy bien decorando tu rostro, y hacía un buen contraste con el rubor de tus mejillas— esto no hizo sino que dicho rubor regresara a sus mejillas para disfrute de Draco—. Ese mismo— indicó Draco acariciando una de las mejillas con el dorso de su dedo índice y que le provocó que un temblor recorriese el cuerpo de Hermione.

—No digas eso— logró farfullar mientras le palmeaba la mano para que dejase de provocarla—. Me da vergüenza.

Claro que mucha más le daría en el momento en que se diera de cuenta de que no se encontraban solos sino que Harry y Ron aún seguían ahí sin poder creer lo que estaban presenciando.

¿Realmente estaba Hermione Granger flirteando? Y además de quien era el destinatario de tan insólita acción por parte de su amiga.

—Lo secundo— soltó Ron de improviso.

Hermione giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia el origen de aquella interrupción y sintió como toda, y toda quería decir pues eso, **toda**, la sangre se le subía al rostro al ver a sus dos amigos allí de pie presenciando un momento que le hubiera gustado que permaneciese en privado.

Por eso el rubor no era de vergüenza sino de molestia y verdadera furia.

—¿No tenéis trabajo que hacer, **lejos de aquí**?— les preguntó Hermione con una voz tan fría que casi provocaba que se viera el aliento de los presentes.

—Pues no— Ron había reconocido el peligroso tono de voz de Hermione pero la verdad es que no tenían nada que hacer por ahora. Era la pura verdad—. Por eso habíamos pasado a saludarte— esto, si cabe, irritó aún más a Hermione. ¿Es qué no podían visitarla salvo cuando no tuvieran **nada** mejor que hacer, y resaltando lo de **nada**?—. Y lo último que nos habríamos esperado era encontrarte en plan _chica_ con Malfoy.

¿Plan _chica_? ¿Plan _**CHICA**_? Nunca supo cuando cerrar la boca. Y parecía ser que no lo haría en un futuro cercano.

—Ron, será mejor que nos marchemos. Ya hemos interrumpido de más— por lo menos Harry tenía un poco de sentido común. Tal vez también tenía el que le faltaba a Ron porque este no se daba por aludido.

—Pues yo diría que hemos hecho bien en interrumpir porque no quiero saber a dónde habría llegado todo con ese asunto del pudín.

Si uno no conociera a Ron diría que estaba tratando de dirigir la vida de Hermione claro que, si uno le conociese, sabría que siempre había sido así desde que se hicieron amigos. Su faceta caprichosa no había variado desde entonces. Eso unido a todos los sucesos que vivieron durante sus años en Hogwarts los llegó a confundir de manera que pensaban que se trataba de algo más profundo.

Lo único _más profundo_ que tenía Ron era su estómago.

—Fuera de aquí, _Ronald Bilius Weasley_— el peligro palpable en la voz de Hermione.

Ciertamente había indicaciones menos obvias para indicar que se está de más en un lugar. Harry alzó las manos en señal de rendición mientras, sin apartar la vista de Hermione, siempre hay que tener a la vista el peligro que te acecha, fue retrocediendo hasta llegar al pasillo fuera del despacho, o cubículo de gran tamaño, de Hermione.

—¿Pero qué he hecho ahora para que te pongas así, Hermione?— y el que tuviera que preguntarlo no hacía sino que aumentara el enfado de Hermione.

—¡Eres incorregible! Estaba pasando un buen rato con Malfoy y…

—¿Con Malfoy? Yo diría que "buen rato" y "Malfoy" no pueden ir juntos en una misma frase— le interrumpió Ron sin tener ningún tipo de sentido de autoconservación.

Por muy poco no le soltó un gruñido pero muy lejos no se encontraba.

—Come pretendía decir— Hermione se volvió hacia Draco—, me lo he pasado mucho mejor de lo que había dado por supuesto, Malfoy. Y, bueno, si te parece bien— las palabras, como en contadas ocasiones, con una mano sobrarían dedos, se le atragantaban— podríamos tener esa cena que me habías pedido.

Ahora sí que el rubor estaba justificado. Por nervios más que vergüenza puesto que no sentía nada de lo que avergonzarse. Suerte de estar dándole la espalda a Ron porque no tenía ganas de tener una excelente visión de sus amígdalas por la manera en que tenía abierta la boca. Pero sí que sentía ciertas dudas, y nervios de diferente índole, al ver el gesto de pena, o molestia, que mostraba el rostro de Draco.

—¿Ocurre algo?— ¿es qué él no se lo había pasado igual de bien? o solamente se trataba de una única salida puesto que no tenía por qué repetirse. Y mucho menos con ella—. No pasa nada si no quieres…

Aunque se veía a leguas que sí que pasaba algo, por lo menos para ella.

—Por supuesto que te quiero… llevar a cenar— añadió para evitar mostrar lo que, ya no tan en el fondo se encontraba, desde su anterior encuentro, sentía realmente, y sinceramente, por Hermione.

—Veo aparecer un "pero"— Hermione no pudo evitar decir con cierta rudeza.

—¿Adivinación, Granger? Creía que no eras una seguidora de dicha asignatura— por lo menos podía aligerar un poco el ambiente.

—Sí, bueno, no quería pretender mostrarme tan agresiva pero…

El momento perfecto para que Draco la interrumpiera. Si es que se lo ponía demasiado fácil.

—Fuiste tú quien decidió tener una comida… en lugar de una cena y por ello moví para la cena una comida que tenía. ¿Y ahora tendría que moverla nuevamente a otro día?— Hermione no se esperaba esto. Por supuesto que Draco tenía su vida propia pero el que su decisión de cambiar una cena, propuesta por Draco, por una comida pudiera afectarle de esta manera—. No estoy seguro de si soy lo suficientemente atractivo para evitar que se lo tomen como una falta de respeto por mi parte. Y eso, en el mundo de los negocios, puede llevarte por muy mal camino.

Ahora si que se sentía mal y toda la rudeza provocaba por la actitud de Ron se esfumó de la misma manera en que exhaló el aliento que no se dio cuenta que estaba reteniendo según avanzaba la explicación de Draco.

¿Podía haberle costado un negocio por culpa de haber cambiado la cena por una comida? Esto solamente podía llevarla a decir una única pregunta.

—¿Es qué estás imbécil, Malfoy?— pero seguro que esta no era la que muchos tendrían en mente aunque Ron soltó un "para empezar" al que nadie hizo el menor caso. Draco enarcó una ceja ante semejante pregunta—. Si ya tenías un compromiso habérmelo explicado y habríamos buscado otra fecha. Por Merlín. Lo nuestro solamente era una cena de reencuentro entre dos antiguos conocidos. Nada comparable con una cena de negocios.

En eso Draco podría diferir durante el resto de su vida.

—Todo en este mundo es susceptible de verse desde ángulos totalmente opuestos. Pero si cambié esa comida de negocios por comer contigo es porque prefería comer contigo, Granger. Incluso podría tratar de cambiar la cena o, directamente, pasar del negocio si es necesario.

Hermione no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Es qué pretendía que se sintiera fatal por estropearle el negocio? Realmente no era algo que se correspondía con el trato que le había dado hasta ahora.

—Podemos cenar otro día. A mí mañana me viene bien— propuso Hermione de lo más relajada casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Porque, en cierto sentido, le estaba pidiendo una cita delante de sus dos amigos. O, en estos momentos, un amigo que estaba acompañado por un irritante bocazas.

—No hay ningún problema.

La sonrisa de Draco era demasiado contagiosa para que no brotara una en los labios de Hermione que volvió a sentir como la timidez regresaba a ella. En verdad todo esto del flirteo, a pesar de sus años, aún le era totalmente novedoso.

—Muy bien. Entonces quedamos mañana para cenar. Te recojo en tu casa— aquí Ron balbuceaba incapaz de vocalizar palabras con sentido—, ¿o me recoges tú en la mía?

Ante esto Hermione no pudo evitar el reírse dejando a sus dos amigos totalmente sorprendidos por el tono que poseían ya que nunca antes la habían escuchado reírse de esta manera. Ciertamente como una chica en pleno flirteo, nerviosa y con un deje de diversión.

—Quedamos mañana en mi casa.

—Perfecto. Ah, se me olvidaba— la expectativas de la cena de mañana ya daban vueltas en la cabeza de Hermione y casi no se había enterado de esto último—. ¿No te importaría ser mi pareja esta noche?

—¿QUÉ?

El grito que pegó casi resultó ensordecedor y Hermione tuvo suficiente. Volviéndose hacia Ron, con la varita en la mano, le volvió a clavar su letal mirada.

—Deja de gritar, Ronald. Y compórtate. No, más bien, vuelve al trabajo. Por favor, Harry— le pidió Hermione a su amigo un poco de ayuda y apoyo.

—Hermione tiene razón, ya deberías saberlo a estas alturas, Ron.

Pero el pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a claudicar.

—No siempre. Y estamos hablando de Malfoy— Ron no paraba de mover los brazos gesticulando con cada palabra—. ¿Desde cuándo ha empezado todo esto? Es como si estuviera en un mundo diferente en donde nada tiene sentido.

—¿Te refieres a tu propio mundo, Weasley?

Harry detuvo a Ron, no por miedo de lo que pudiera suceder con Draco sino porque temía que Hermione le fuera a lanzar un conjuro de dar un paso adelante.

—No ayudas, Malfoy— le reprendió Hermione en su perfecto tono de autoridad.

Le encantaba ese tono de voz y no le importaría, para nada, el escucharlo en una situación de más dominación por parte de la joven Gryffindor.

—Es que no lo pretendía, Granger. Cuando lo haga lo sabrás al momento.

¿Y por qué esas palabras no le sonaban como si estuviera hablando del tema en el que se encontraban en estos instantes? Por lo menos tenía tantas cosas de las que preocuparse que no tuvo tiempo ni de ruborizarse ante sus sospechas.

—No le hables en ese tono, Malfoy. No sé como has podido hacer esto, Hermione.

Y por esto tenía para elegir bastantes posibilidades pero si colocabas cualquiera que estuviera junto al nombre de Draco seguro que acertarías sin problema.

—Muy sencillo, Ron. Eres mi amigo y puedes dar tu opinión pero es mi vida y soy yo quien elige como vivirla. Eso nunca lo olvides— la seriedad del rostro de Hermione, por alguna razón, a Draco le recordaba el rostro esculpido de Atenea y, como no se iba a cambiar de nombre, no le iría nada mal para una hija—. Y, hablando de olvidar, deberías hacerle ver a Lavender que estás de regreso porque la cabrearás como se entere del tiempo que has pasado de vuelta sin avisarla.

Con esto Hermione alzó su varita y el umbral de su despacho se cerró como si nunca hubiera existido ese espacio y siempre hubiera habido una pared en su lugar.

—Una interesante manera para dar por concluida una conversación, Granger.

Hermione se volvió para encontrarse a Draco apoyado, con una seguridad aplastante, contra su escritorio. Las manos colocadas justo en el borde del mismo.

—Tú tampoco te libras, Malfoy. Puesto que también te has olvidado de que ninguno sabe la dirección del otro— le dijo parándose ante el escritorio, al lado de Draco, y cogiendo una tarjeta en blanco. A propósito, pero de una manera casual, Hermione se había estirado sobre el mueble de manera que le dio, de reojo para Draco, una buena perspectiva de su trasero. ¿O fue de manera inconsciente?—. Aquí tienes la mía. Doy por supuesto que sabes cómo funcionan.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Granger— Hermione alzó la mano ante Draco—. ¿Sí?

—Necesito tu dirección, Malfoy— le dijo rodando los ojos desesperada por la lentitud de pensamiento por parte del Slytherin.

—No te hará falta ninguna tarjeta, Granger. Solamente necesitarías aceptar mi invitación a una última copa en mi casa— esto último, susurrado con voz grave, logró erizarle el cabello en su nuca, como en otros lugares.

Hermione estaba segura de que el rubor había anexionado su cuello pero lo peor de todo era estar bajo aquella plateada mirada que, desde las alturas, parecía a punto de devorarla por completo.

—Si es una cena de negocios no es necesario algo demasiado formal— trató de cambiar de tema Hermione.

—Mientras no lleves unos jeans aunque, si fuera por mí, con lo bien que se te asientan— una manera de halagar su prieto trasero. Al momento Hermione llevó sus manos para cubrírselo a pesar de estar encarando a Draco—. Ya has tenido unas cuantas cenas de este tipo así que no te hagas la inocente.

—Son buenos modales, Draco. Esperaba que supieras lo que son— le replicó disfrutando más de este intercambio pues se sentía más tranquila en un ambiente más conocido con respecto a Draco. Discutir o enfrentarse dialécticamente.

—Oh, claro que sé lo que son. Lo que le falta, entre tantas otras muchas cosas, a Weasley.

Esto le hizo ganarse un puñetazo en el brazo y una condescendiente negación por parte de Hermione que solamente logró que Draco sonriera.

—Muy bien. ¿A las seis en mi casa?— sugirió Hermione sin poder dejar de relamerse por culpa de la rapidez en que se le secaban los labios.

—Es una cita— respondió Draco con naturalidad.

—Sí… una cita.

—Por cierto— Hermione de pronto se vio acorralada ante su escritorio cuando Draco apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo cercándola—. Debo decir que he disfrutado mucho con nuestra comida, Granger.

Durante unos instantes Hermione tuvo la absurdez de que sus pechos se estaban bamboleando por culpa de la fuerza con que su corazón latía amenazando con salírsele del cuerpo. Luego eso se esfumó de su mente al notar, y ver, como Draco se inclinaba sobre ella y los ojos castaños de la Gryffindor se dirigieron a los cristalinos de Draco antes de caer a sus labios.

¡Merlín bendito! ¿Draco Malfoy iba a besarla? ¿Y por qué se le tenían que secar los labios con tanta rapidez en estos precisos momentos? ¿Y por qué tenía ganas de que la besase y ganas de besarle? Aparte de que era un hombre inteligente, guapo, divertido y con una seguridad en sí mismo que, sino fuera porque en estos momentos sentía como sus piernas parecían estar a punto de ceder, sería la misma que ella poseía.

Sus párpados cubrieron sus ojos castaños y Hermione alzó su rostro en busca de aquellos labios porque su recuerdo, a pesar de que habían pasado menos de 24 horas desde que los había saboreado, se había convertido en su utopía. Solamente había sido un beso rápido pero quedó grabado a fuego en sus labios de tal manera que se había formado la, absurda, idea de que ningún otro par de labios podría besar lo suyos sin adecuarse a sus formas de la misma manera en que lo hicieron los de Draco.

_¿?_

¿Cómo era que aún no la había besado? En todo este tiempo transcurrido desde que cerró sus ojos habría podido vivir miles de las fantasías que poblaban su mente protagonizadas por _su_ serpiente con ella de única coprotagonista.

Hermione abrió los ojos totalmente confusa, y algo decepcionada por no haber podido besar nuevamente a Draco. O, más bien, de haber sido besada por Draco ya que, la vez anterior, había sido ella quien le robó aquel beso.

Ante ella se encontró el rostro de Draco que le ofreció, en el momento justo de abrir los ojos, una amplia, y maliciosamente divertida, sonrisa. Eso nunca es buena señal, por lo menos para ella.

Incluso Hermione Granger llega a equivocarse en algún momento. Y este ha sido el suyo.

Sin poder evitarlo vio, y sintió, como Draco le tocó la punta de la nariz con la yema de su dedo índice. Claro que llevaba algo que quedó sobre su nariz. Escuchó una risa ahogada por parte del Slytherin cuando bizqueó para verse la punta de la nariz y saber que era lo que le había dejado.

Pudín de tapioca.

—Siempre me termino el postre, Granger.

Hermione sintió los labios de Draco besándola en la mejilla, deslizándose por ella, y no pudo reprimir el ladear su rostro de manera que los terminó por dirigir hacia los suyos. El contacto provocó un eléctrico estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la castaña que la hacía desear más y buscó continuar con aquel beso sin intención de que se terminase.

Ciertamente eran unos labios suaves y sabrosos. Cálidos y de lo más placenteros que no le extrañó el que lograra arrancarle un gemido ahogado por el propio beso antes de que lo hubiera sido por aquella lengua que se deslizó furtivamente en su boca. Le dio la bienvenida con la suya propia y se acariciaron mutuamente como si de serpientes se tratasen.

Hermione erguía su rostro y alzaba su cuerpo de manera que acabó por sentarse en el borde de su escritorio. Era un beso pero estaba llevándoles a mucho más y por eso no fue una gran sorpresa que, cuando apartaron sus labios para recuperar el aliento robado, Hermione se encontró con que Draco estaba colocado entre sus piernas. Las cuales ella había apartado para dejarle espacio. Si esto continuaba estaba más que segura de que aventaría todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio y le exigiría que la tomase allí mismo.

_¡Por Merlín, Hermione! No puedes estar tan necesitada_, y ciertamente no lo estaba. No era simple y pura lujuria por su parte porque, de ser así, ya lo habría podido solucionar de alguna manera. No, era algo más. Mucho más profundo._ Es por él. No puedo creerme que aún tenga tan intensos sentimientos por él si ya han pasado unos once años desde que decidí enterrarlos en lo más hondo de mi ser. Algo que no resultó sencillo debido a que su recuerdo podía regresar al pensar en aquella bofetada que le arreé en tercer año._

Algo tenía que decir pero temía lo que pudiera surgir de su boca de ponerse a hablar. Por suerte eran dos los que estaban aquí y fue Draco quien tomó la palabra o, más en concreto, la acción.

Sintió, una vez más y ya iban demasiadas, sus mejillas ruborizarse cuando Draco atrapó el pudín que había dejado sobre la nariz de la Gryffindor con sus labios.

Y todo esto con una simple comida. ¡En su lugar de trabajo! No quería ni imaginarse lo que podría suceder entre ellos, no ya en la cena de mañana, sino en la de esta noche. Porque, por muy de negocios que fuera, estaba segura de que esa excusa no les detendría de encontrarse en esta misma situación pero sobre una cama o cualquier mueble en la casa de cualquiera de los dos.

Estas sensaciones eran tan intensas y disfrutaba tanto de ellas que no podía evitar el culparse por haber permanecido en _las trincheras_ en vez de haber actuado como la valiente Gryffindor que se supone que es y haber buscado a Draco para que pudieran haber tenido esto años antes.

Eso de que todo llegaba, y llevaba, su tiempo era una terrible verdad que se tenía que asumir dada las circunstancias.

—Hasta las seis entonces, Granger— Draco la sacó de sus cavilaciones con su voz y al alejar su cuerpo y, con él, aquella calidez que emanaba del mismo.

—Sí, muy bien— Hermione se mordió el labio al ver como al alzar su varita, para abrir el umbral de su despacho, esta le temblaba. ¿De deseo, nervios, necesidad…? Puedes elegir la que más te apetezca—. Hasta entonces, Malfoy.

Draco le ofreció una ligera inclinación de cabeza antes de abandonar el despacho y llevarse consigo la tentación lejos de Hermione que se quedó allí sentada sobre su escritorio mientras balanceaba las piernas.

_ Es mi vida y soy yo quien elige como vivirla._

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Mejor no decir nada porque cualquier cosa que escriba de seguro acabará por estropear este capítulo. Y no me gustaría hacer el _Weasel_ y quedar en muy mal lugar ;P

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

A todos los que se molestan a dejarme sus pensamientos y palabras, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo con esta historia que, sí, está llegando a su final -.-U Lo digo en serio…

**GabeLogan.  
Sailor Mercuri o Neptune.**

**Adriana Potter Weasley****.**

**Alee Malfoy Cullen.**

**Malfoy19dani.  
****Sakuri9.  
Herms-G59.  
**

_Story Alert:_

**Herms-G59.**

_Favoritos:_

**Herms-G59.**

Nos leemos.^^


	38. Chapter 37

**Nexus**

Hermione tenía los brazos entrelazados por la espalda de Draco sujetándose con fuerza y con su rostro apoyado en la zona entre el cuello y su hombro mientras respiraba agitadamente intentado normalizar su respiración. El Slytherin sentía el aliento de Hermione golpeando su piel desnuda logrando, con tan poco de su parte, lograr ponerlo erecto al instante.

Bueno, tal vez también ayudaba el hecho de estar todavía dentro de ella.

—Como nos encuentren así— le amenazó Hermione apenas con voz audible.

—Tienes razón— dijo Draco moviéndose pero solamente girándose parcialmente—. Así, si nos encuentran, lo harán por nuestro lado más bueno. O, por lo menos, el que es para todos los públicos, aunque acompañados de un adulto.

Hermione cerró los ojos y contó… solamente hasta cinco porque sabía que no tenían tiempo para que alcanzase a contar hasta que lograse controlarse del todo.

—Pues cúbrete el trasero para que no pasemos a mayores de 18, Draco— Hermione negó ladeando su rostro por aquella piel salada—. No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho otra vez.

Sintió las manos de Draco bajar por su espalda hasta detenerse a sujetarla por sus muslos pero tentándose con sus nalgas. La alzó de manera que salió del cuerpo de la castaña haciendo que esta gimiera por dicho motivo pero, ¿por placer?, ¿porque hubieran acabado?, ¿para enloquecerle?

—Podría decir que la culpa es toda nuestra, y no andaría tan desencaminado pero la culpa es de esos dos— Draco acomodó sus desangeladas ropas mientras Hermione también se arreglaba lo mejor posible. Aunque el aroma a sexo recién hecho no había quien se lo quitase—. Cada vez que se juntan los muy… no hacen sino dejarnos en evidencia porque están siendo capaces de actuar como nosotros no lo hicimos.

—Pero lo hacen porque nosotros nos entrometimos o, más bien, porque tú iniciaste todo este encuentro inicialmente— le recordó Hermione mientras terminaba de bajarse el vestido, una vez recolocadas sus bragas—. Aunque siguen teniendo su mérito.

—Sobre todo al tratar con esos amigos que gastas o, más bien, con uno de esos amigos. ¿Pero no decías que estaba satisfecho con una relación?

Hermione rodó los ojos ante esta pregunta.

—Y lo está. Todo eso no es nada más que su actitud fraternal cuando se le desboca. Cuesta acostumbrarse aún luego de haberlo vivido durante tantos años.

—Afortunadamente yo no tendré ese problema— porque dudaba mucho de que llegase a tener tal tipo de relación con Ron, por muy buen amigo de Hermione que fuera, aunque cosas más extrañas hayan sucedido—. Sobre todo considerando que nunca he padecido algo semejante.

Hermione miró a través de aquel rostro desconocido directamente a Draco y no hizo sino recordar el pasado que conocía de él. Pasado solitario. Pero, si ella tenía algo que decir al respecto, su futuro no lo sería.

—Pero lo padecerás, Draco— le dijo dándole un beso rápido antes de agarrarlo de la muñeca y arrastrarlo de vuelta al pasillo—. Conmigo te haré partícipe en todos los niveles posibles de la amistad. De seguro que algunos momentos serán complicados, sobre todo cuando se refieran a ciertas personas con las que compartes un pasado no muy agradable, pero que son amigos míos o conocidos, pero te aseguro que valdrá la pena.

—Siempre creyendo en los milagros, Hermione— Draco abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero, aprovechando para besarle el cuello—. Pero, claro está, no es nada difícil de comprender siendo nosotros dos un claro ejemplo de que existen.

Aunque su milagro se describa como secuestro.

Si esos dos supieran lo que se les venía encima qué pensarían de ello. No resulta ser una cita muy común el quedar para cenar y acabar siendo secuestrados y encerrados en un cubo. Ahora solamente esperaban que no sucediera en medio de la cita porque los dejaría bastante insatisfechos y el despertar entre aquellas seis paredes tampoco les ayudaría mucho.

Caminaban con sendos brazos enroscados a la cintura del otro con una naturalidad y despreocupación que tal vez no mostrarían tan abiertamente en su primer paseo público, una vez de regreso en su tiempo y, por supuesto, con sus verdaderos semblantes.

Hermione era consciente de que, durante un buen tiempo, sino durante gran parte del resto de sus vidas, no dejarían de atraer la atención de todos, sobre todo de los medios de comunicación, por culpa de sus pasados.

El mortífago y la heroína de guerra.

El hijo de Lucius Malfoy y la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

El sangre pura y la hija de muggles.

Casi podía escuchar todos los comentarios acerca de semejante relación. Unos a favor, otros en contra pero todos ellos metiéndose en donde nadie les llamaba. Era su vida, y la de Draco, y eran ellos quienes tomaban las decisiones y no el resto del mundo mágico.

Deteniéndose de golpe obligó a Draco a hacer lo mismo y volverse hacia ella confuso por dicha acción. Solamente fue ver su rostro que, a pesar de las diferencias del de Hermione Granger, se mostraba muy serio y sus ojos no dejaban lugar a ninguna duda.

Estaba pensando en algo con excesiva intensidad. Dándole vueltas y sopesando todas las posibilidades existentes, en este tiempo, en este mundo como en cualquier otro posible.

Alzó sus manos entrelazándolas en su cuello y se alzó de puntillas para poder ofrecerle todo lo que sentía por él y para él con lo muestra más sencilla de amor por su parte.

Un beso.

El mundo seguía girando a su alrededor y ni le importaba el que estuvieran en medio del atrio principal rodeado de decenas y docenas de magos y brujas que no podían evitar el mirar para una pareja tan afectuosa que no le importaba ofrecer una muestra pública de afecto.

—Ya sé que está limpio pero sigue siendo el mismo hurón por muy buena persona en la que se haya convertido. Es que creo que nunca podré dejar de preocuparme por Hermione y sé que a ti te ocurre lo mismo.

—Y no lo niego pero tiene razón. Es su vida y nosotros solamente podemos apoyar sus decisiones— le replicó Harry con un tono de resignación—. Sobre todo aquellas que la hacen feliz.

—¡Quiero verla feliz! Pero hay cosas que me costarán ver como, ¿ves eso mismo?— le señaló a la pareja que se estaba besando—. Si hubiéramos tardado un poco más estoy seguro de que Hermione habría estado llena de morros de hurón.

—¿No consideras a Hermione como una hermana, Ron?

—Sí, por lo menos luego de cortar nuestra relación porque, de haberlo hecho antes, habría sido demasiado fuerte la manera en que nos separamos— incestuosamente fuerte.

Harry negó con la cabeza pero se instó a continuar.

—Y con Ginny estabas preocupado con quién saldría con ella.

—Por supuesto. Pero ahí ella tuvo bastante culpa por haber estado cambiando tan rápido de novio— le recordó Ron.

—Pero cuando formalizamos nuestra relación lo aceptaste porque era lo que la hacía feliz, y a mí ya que estamos.

—Ya, vale. Sé que si Hermione es feliz yo lo estaré y la apoyaré pero una cosa es Ginny contigo y otra muy distinta es Hermione con Malfoy. ¿O te estás comparando con el hurón?

Era su mejor amigo pero en ocasiones resultaba demasiado denso para su propio bien.

—¿En qué me parece que es la persona adecuada para hacer feliz a Hermione como yo lo soy de Ginny?— preguntó Harry como si fuera una obviedad—. Sí, lo creo. Y lo feliz que estaba, sin olvidar la manera en que te amenazó a ti principalmente, me asegura de que Malfoy es algo más que una comida en su despacho.

Ron se estremeció incontrolablemente y se cubrió las orejas.

—No digas esas cosas con tanta despreocupación porque suenan a cosas que no deberían, Harry. Cosas en las que nunca, repito, **¡Nunca!**, querría pensar sobre Hermione y compañía.

Harry se rió y supo lo que debía decir en estos momentos.

—Pues espera a que Ginny se entere. De seguro que querrá tener una triple cita contigo y Lavender y con Hermione y Malfoy.

El pelirrojo palideció.

—No lo haría. Si solamente tendrán una cita encima. Pero si Ginny monta una triple cita sería como si lo oficializase.

Harry suspiró resignado.

—¿Recuerdas la varita de Hermione apuntándonos amenazadoramente?

—Cómo no hacerlo— le respondió tragando saliva.

—Ahí lo hizo oficial.

Tras los dos Gryffindor una pareja se detuvo, y se dio la vuelta para ocultar sus rostros de sorpresa, y diversión, tras haber escuchado aquella conversación. Por supuesto que se dieron de cuenta de que ellos dos no habían sido los únicos que había escuchado dicha conversación.

Hermione estaba frenética y Draco algo incrédulo.

—¿Cómo se les ocurre hablar de algo así casi a voz en grito por el atrio del ministerio en dónde cualquiera podría escucharles?

—Tus amigos, ¿recuerdas? Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a las estupideces que hacen a menudo.

Fue un acto reflejo por su parte y no pudo detenerse. Cuando miró nuevamente para sus dos amigos estos se encontraban en el suelo. Ron encima de Harry en una posición que muchos tildarían de… sospechosa. Lo que uno se esperaría al ser objetivo de un _confundus_ pero que dejó una imagen que podría _formalizar_ a esos dos.

Ron se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, lo mismo que Harry, y se alejaron de allí sin poder dejar bien claro quién de los dos llevaba el rostro más ruborizado.

Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romper a reír allí mismo y atraer hacia ellos una atención no deseada.

La mirada, y el fino oído, de Hermione trabajó siguiendo palabras y frases a su alrededor en conversaciones que se murmuraban y cuyo tema único era la posibilidad de que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy estuvieran saliendo. Aunque, claro está, el suceso de Harry y Ron había empezado a tomar posiciones. Para diversión, y venganza, de Hermione.

—¿Crees qué esto pueda tener alguna repercusión con respecto al secuestro?

Draco atrajo a Hermione de manera que apoyó su rostro contra el pecho del, en estos momentos, no-rubio que le dio un beso en su cabello.

—Lo que dijeron esos dos o lo que hicieron— dijo con una sonrisa el Slytherin—. No sé, es posible o puede que el secuestro, lo que es más plausible, fuera activado luego de terminarse la creación del cubo y la entrega al que lo pidió y ahora resulte imposible el impedir que suceda.

—Sí, una posibilidad plausible— dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

—En cambio yo sé de otra repercusión mucho más grave para nosotros— Hermione alzó el rostro para ofrecerle a Draco toda su atención—. Cuando Fleur se entere de que ya corre el rumor de nosotros dos como pareja luego de no haberle permitido a ella el poder divulgarlo.

Hermione se mordió el labio preocupadamente.

—Me parece que deberíamos pasar a recoger nuestras cosas y regresar a la Sala de los Menesteres antes de que eso ocurra.

Draco inspiró profundamente.

—Sí, ahí está el aroma del valor y el coraje característicos de los Gryffindor.

Hermione le dio un puñetazo en el pecho.

—Ya veremos como te escurres cuando tengas que encarar a Victoire, sierpe.

La sonrisa de Draco se diluyó ante dicha perspectiva y no pudo dejar de preguntarse cuando había ocurrido el que pudiera temer la reacción de una niña de apenas cinco años.

—Podemos ir ahora y encararlos con el valor de Gryffindor para despedirnos por culpa de lo que tenemos que hacer, usando la astucia de Slytherin, y así estar lejos cuando los rumores lleguen hasta ellos.

Hermione asintió sin dejar de murmurar algo como que buscaría la manera de hacer que el _palalingua_ durase meses para lanzárselo a Ron y enseñarle a mantener la boca cerrada.

—O se la corto directamente.

— — — — —

Al entrar en la casa de Bill y Fleur y tras moverse hasta el salón fueron recibidos por una imagen familiar que los detuvo en el umbral. Bill y Victoire se encontraba sentados en el suelo dibujando, aunque usando pinturas de "Sortilegios Weasley" que hacían mucho más que simplemente darles movimiento a los dibujos. Había una pintura en particular, y uno de los mayores secretos profesionales de "Sortilegios Weasley" con la que uno podía describir lo que fuera a dibujar, o a quién, poniéndole una biografía y sus características, para que luego el dibujo se comportase siguiéndolas al pie de la letra. Y, si le dabas la habilidad de hablar, lo hacía como si de un comic se tratase en bocadillos.

Si le dijeras a alguien que nadie había querido financiar "Sortilegios Weasley" en sus inicios, viendo el gran éxito que tiene en la actualidad, sin olvidarse de los ingentes beneficios que genera la marca, te tacharía de loco e intentaría ingresarte en San Mungo.

Aunque lo que más gracia les hacía a Draco y Hermione era el ver a Fleur tan bien implicada en las tradiciones de los Weasley, o en la que había sido creada específicamente por Molly Weasley, y calcetando un jersey. Uno no sabría si lo hacía apropósito o le salía así de manera natural pero tampoco es que se pudiera decir que, a pesar del buen gusto que tenía Fleur, su jersey fuera agradable a la vista. Uno diría que podría superar una comparación con el trabajo original de Molly.

Y eso no era ningún tipo de halago.

—Hey, ya habéis regresado— les saludó Bill—. ¿Todo bien?

No sabía muy bien por qué pero no pudo evitar realizar dicha pregunta. Tal vez por lo que los rostros de aquellos dos parecían estar mostrando.

La risa de Victoire reventó esa extraña burbuja que se apoderó del ambiente.

—Hermione mira lo que he dibujado— el entusiasmo de la pequeña era imposible de ser resistido y te atrapaba, sin tener nada que ver el ser parte de veela—. Es vuestra boda y cómo D'acier te pidió para casarse contigo.

—¿En serio? Eso me interesa— dijo Draco acercándose—. ¿Qué? Nunca está de más tener varias propuestas para elegir.

Hermione no pudo evitar el rodar los ojos pero mordiéndose el labio inferior denotando el nerviosismo de semejante tema. Draco estaba hablando abiertamente de pedirle que se casase con ella y que estaba buscando la mejor manera de hacerlo.

—¿Hermione?— la voz de Fleur la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, unas más que interesantes ensoñaciones—. ¿Te sucede algo?

Aquellos tres dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y volvieron su atención en la joven Gryffindor que estaba allí plantada. Casi podían ver los engranajes de su mente girando sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Oi…

Fue lo único que pudo decir Draco antes de que Hermione se le echase encima tirándolo al suelo. Su agarre firme en el cuello del Slytherin y su boca devorando aquellos labios como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—Parad con eso. ¿Ya os olvidasteis de qué fue lo que os dije antes?— les decía Bill pero aquellos dos no parecían poder escucharle. El pelirrojo trató de evitar que su hija tuviera que presenciar semejante espectáculo pero esta le apartaba la mano—. Deja de mirar para ellos y su falta de educación.

—Se quieren, ¿no es lo que importa?— protestaba Victoire tratando de apartar la mano de Bill de su rostro.

Hermione se separó finalmente, pues aún no había solucionado el problema de tener que respirar, y detalló el rostro de Draco con suma atención. Tanta intensidad no se dio ni siquiera por parte de Ron ante una mesa bien provista de comida.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha dado, Granger? No es que me queje— añadió para evitar cualquier problema—. Pero si quieres mantener la calificación para Victoire será mejor el apartarse un poco.

Se dio cuenta de que sus piernas hacían contacto con unas partes demasiado susceptibles a la excitación pero Hermione habría preferido aparecerse en el dormitorio más que en apartarse de Draco.

Pero eso habría sido muy poco educado por su parte al estar en la casa de otros.

Con sus mejillas mostrando su presente excitación Hermione se apartó de Draco, arrodillándose primera antes de ponerse en pie.

—Si quieres puedes contar sobre lo mío con Draco pero nada acerca de nuestra presencia aquí. Solamente el que estamos juntos…

—Que salimos juntos y con grandes posibilidades de que vaya a más— añadió Draco a las palabras de Hermione.

Victoire parecía confusa, aunque Fleur parecía haber recibido las Navidades anticipadamente.

—¿Pero no sois ya ese _algo más_?— preguntó la pequeña Weasley.

—Sí— le respondieron la susodicha pareja al mismo tiempo logrando que la pequeña rodase los ojos al no entender a los adultos.

_Más bien mayores porque en vez de adultos se comportan como críos._

Por supuesto que Fleur no tardó nada en correr a propagar la información. Por carta y chimenea pero no sin antes darles un buen abrazo a la pareja. Sabían que era de confianza y no diría de más aunque esperaban que Fleur fuera la primera de sus conocidos en dar la noticia y no llegar tarde.

No obstante Ron había hablado en un lugar demasiado concurrido y la noticia de Draco con Hermione era demasiado sustanciosa para dejarla pasar.

—Yo diría que habéis tenido una buena comida para regresar así— indicó Bill—. Por cierto, le eché un último vistazo a ese cubo y resulta que, de alguna manera, sus paredes se han movido.

Victoire volvió con sus dibujos dejando a los tres adultos tratar con sus problemas aburridos, en opinión de la pequeña.

—¿Qué se han movido?— Hermione sabía que el tiempo que faltaba casi no daría para que **A.M.** y **A.G.** pudieran terminar la cita de mañana. Aunque solamente podía teorizar siguiendo las horas en las que tanto ella como Draco se habían ido a dormir en su vez.

—Más que las paredes, lo que se movieron han sido algunas de las runas que se encuentran en las paredes pero, para el caso, se trata de lo mismo. No puedo asegurar que sea una cuenta por culpa de que el interior del cubo avance con su propio tiempo.

Sabían que tenía que ser una cuenta atrás porque era lo único que tenía sentido. Una cuenta que, al finalizar, metería en su interior a sus dos contrapartidas temporales. ¿Pero cómo podían lograrlo? ¿Cómo haría el cubo para saber que debían ser ellos dos los que tienen que entrar en el cubo?

—¿Has encontrado alguna referencia a Draco o a mí, Bill? Aunque sea parcialmente.

—No, nada. Ni siquiera escribiendo vuestros nombres con cualquier alfabeto rúnico conocido encontré una mínima referencia. Tan bien pensé que podría estar en clave pero tampoco me encontré con nada que lo indicase.

¿Entonces cómo había hecho, y hará, el cubo para encerrarlos en su interior?

Como habían previsto, Victoire fue la que más dificultades había puesto cuando les explicaron que tenían que irse. Aunque lo hizo con cierta elegancia, algo heredado por vía materna, y acabó por aceptarlo luego de coaccionarles para que ella fuera su madrina de boda. Algo que Draco estaba a punto de aceptar, solamente para ganarse una nueva cachetada, pero que Hermione no podía porque ya había elegido sus, futuribles, damas de honor y madrina desde hacía años.

Sí, era Hermione _Sabelotodo_ Granger pero seguía siendo una chica, mujer, como cualquier otra y susceptible de tener fantasías sobre bodas y su futuro como mujer casada.

Le explicó que, si ella fuera la madrina, de seguro que Teddy querría ser el padrino de boda y tendrían que ir juntos. De inmediato Victoire se negó a ello y aceptó un rol menos _peligroso_ y se decidió que se encargaría de las flores. Claro que una niña de las flores como Victoire, con la ayuda de George Weasley en los hechizos apropiados, resultaba de lo más peligroso.

Aunque qué otra cosa podría uno esperarse de la posible boda entre Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

Ni que se tratase de un cuento de hadas.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Sí, no podía ser otro más que Ron el que pudiera llegar a empeorar toda la situación. Aunque viendo el estilo y aplomo con el que Hermione **A.M.** trató todo este asunto tampoco es que se pensase que pudiera llegar a ser un verdadero problema.

Para envidia de Hermione y Draco que andan todo el rato temiendo por la reacción de sus familiares, amigos y conocidos.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Agradecimientos para todos aquellos que me han escrito:

**GabeLogan.  
****Adriana Potter Weasley.  
****Sailor Mercuri o Neptune.  
****Malfoy19dani.  
****Arely Uchiha.  
****Charlotte TAF:** Lo que pasó fue un momento de relax aunque con sus buenos puntos de importancia. Claro que lo grande es lo que aún está por llegar.  
**Luna-maga:** Si es que se han equivocado de trabajos y deberían formar un grupo cómico a este paso hahahaha ¿Cuándo los encierran? Yo diría que están para que los encierren desde hace años -.-U ¡Ah, en el cubo! Digamos que se pueden quedar sin cena oficial… o no.  
**Kuchiki Mikoto.  
****Alee Malfoy Cullen.  
****Herms-G59.  
Angelita88.**

Hacía tiempo que no recibía esta cantidad hahahaha En serio, **¡muchas gracias!**

Y para los que gustan de esta historia y la colocaron entre sus **Favoritos**:

**Kuchiki Mikoto.**

Sin olvidarse de los que han decidido usar la **Alerta de Historia**:

**Kuchiki Mikoto.**

Nos leemos.^^


	39. Chapter 38

**Nexus**

Hermione tenía una hora grabada a fuego en su cabeza y los segundos parecían pasar de manera perfecta para torturarla según la necesidad del momento. Lentamente si quería que ya llegase la hora y rápidamente si buscaba algo más de tiempo.

Nunca se había sentido más nerviosa. Ni en sus TIMOS, ni en sus EXTASIS, ni siquiera para sus entrevistas de trabajo o durante su primer día del mismo. Vamos, que acababa de tener una cita para comer con Draco y no se sintió ni una tercera parte del nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ella.

La dichosa aparición de un flash tratando de cegarla y las risas a su costa por parte de Ginny tampoco resultaban una gran ayuda. Por suerte Lavender decidió pasar su tiempo con Ron que venir a ayudarla para prepararse para la cita. Su pelirroja amiga, en cambio, tras dejar a Harry sin aliento, y pidiendo por más, con un beso que le dejó las piernas de gelatina, se lanzó de cabeza a la chimenea.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacerme fotos?— le siseó Hermione pero cuya molestia, más que efectiva, simplemente empeoraba su situación porque a Ginny le hacía muchísima gracia.

Sobre todo porque se preparaba para salir con Draco Malfoy.

—Ya me lo agradecerás luego. Cuando siendo una anciana de treinta años quieras rememorar esta primera cita.

—Hey, que solamente me falta un lustro para los treinta— protestó Hermione—. Y a ti un par de años más— le recordó.

—Yo siempre seré joven, _abuelita_— se burló Ginny sacándole una nueva foto en el momento en que Hermione le sacó la lengua—. Ya tienes tu Christmas de este año.

Hermione bufó negando con la cabeza. _Tener amigas para esto_, pensaba.

—Si bebiera, ahora mismo necesitaría un trago— farfulló la castaña para diversión de su amiga—. Y ni se te ocurra usar esa foto como Christmas.

—¿Prefieres que le mande a Malfoy la que te hice probándote las bragas de encaje en topless?— a Hermione casi se le cayeron los ojos de las cuencas—. Vamos, no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte pues tienes unos generosos pechos. Lo malo es que en todas las fotos lograste cubrírtelos con las manos y brazos— recordó haciendo un puchero.

Generosos pechos dice. ¿Quién se habría podido imaginar que terminaría por ganar tantas tallas? Hermione Granger con curvas. _Y unos pechos… voluptuosos._

—¡Si fuiste tú quién, prácticamente, se puso a probarme esa lencería!— le gritó Hermione ante lo cual Ginny le ofreció una mirada de sorpresa e inocencia.

—¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar, Hermione? ¿O es qué te me estás insinuando?— añadió con una maliciosa sonrisa—. No debería recordarte que soy una mujer felizmente casada y madre de dos hijos adorables— logró decirle antes de romper a reír.

Hermione no tardó en acompañarla antes de tratar de quitarle la cámara a la pelirroja que no tuvo ningún problema en esquivarla. Por mucho que ya haya dado a luz dos veces, aparte de recuperar su figura con insultante facilidad, seguía poseyendo sus ágiles movimientos, y reflejos, como jugadora de las "Arpías de Holyhead".

Ahora fue el turno de Ginny para sacarle la lengua a su amiga.

—Esa cámara no saldrá de esta casa, _missy_— le advirtió señalándole con el dedo amenazadoramente.

El flash volvió a hacer su aparición. Para bufido de Hermione que alzó las manos en alto en obvia resignación.

—¿Y saldrán tus bragas? ¡Hey!— protestó Ginny esquivando un cojín—. Solamente queriendo saber hasta dónde piensas que podría llegar esta cita con Malfoy. Una no se pone ese tipo de lencería para no mostrarla. Sobre todo con ese color rojo tan intenso.

Uno que podría competir con el rubor de las mejillas de la propia Hermione.

—Mírate, si vas toda conjuntada— dijo Ginny para mortificación de Hermione y ganándose otro cojín volador.

—No es una cita _"cita"_ sino que me pidió que le acompañase a una cena de negocios que había tenido que aplazar antes por mí— le recordó Hermione. La cara que le dedicó Ginny dejaba claro que eso no se lo creía ni ella—. ¿Qué?— no la defensa que uno esperaría de Hermione Granger.

—No debería tener que recordarte lo que me contó mi hermano, y aclaró mi maravilloso y fantástico marido que me quiere con locura y me hace el amor todos los días, y no necesariamente por las noches, bendiciéndome con dos hijos que son mis dos soles— Ginny movió las cejas insinuantemente—. ¿No te gustaría algo de esto?

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione para sonreírle maliciosamente a su amiga.

—¿Ves cómo eres tú quien anda todo el tiempo insinuándose?

Ginny frunció levemente el ceño.

—Si no fuera porque tardamos Merlín y ayuda en prepararte, ahora mismo te tendría ahí el suelo suplicándome— le advirtió la pelirroja.

—Y dale con las insinuaciones— se burló Hermione con malicioso aire de saberse con la mano ganadora. Hasta que regresó el flash como una venganza.

—De seguro que a Malfoy le gustará esta foto tan… invitadora— dijo Ginny ofreciéndole una amplia, y victoriosa, sonrisa a su amiga.

Alzando las manos en señal de rendición Hermione trató de parar esta montaña rusa de idas y venidas.

—Muy bien. Paz, tiempo muerto o lo que quieras, Ginny— de reojo le echó un vistazo al reloj y los nervios afloraron vengativamente, por haber sido olvidados, al encontrarse con que solamente faltaban cinco minutos para las seis—. ¡Oh, Merlín! Malfoy está a punto de llegar.

Ginny nunca la había visto tan nerviosa y eso le decía tantas cosas que podría tener a Hermione comiendo de su mano con una insultante facilidad. Es que era muy significativa aquella actitud.

El cabello, como no podía ser de otra manera al tratarse de Hermione, fue a lo que más atención hubo que prestarle. Su rostro enmarcado por un flequillo que medio ocultaba su frente y un par de mechones cayendo por ambos lados en ondas como el resto de su melena. Salvaje y sensual, aunque con cierto refinamiento. Para Ginny se trataba de un peinado perfecto para Hermione.

Hermione había elegido un vestido de lana que cubría justo hasta donde le alcanzaban sus brazos pegados a sus costados. O sea, que dejaba mucha pierna a la vista. En contrapartida a las mangas que le cubrían los brazos por completo. Poseía un cuello redondo y bien entallado con sus curvas. Era negro pero con franjas horizontales tanto grises como castañas, a diferentes grosores que marcaban aún más el cuerpo de la Gryffindor. En sus pies unos botines, a juego con sus ojos, con varios centímetros de tacón remataban su elección. Eso sin contar con la cazadora, una torera que no se abrochaba porque no haría si no atraer toda la atención hacia sus pechos. No sabía por qué había accedido a llevarla solamente porque Ginny se lo pidió.

Ni una joya lucía en su cuerpo, a pesar de las súplicas por parte de Ginny. Pues en algún momento debía plantarse ante su amiga.

—¿Decías que era una reunión de negocios informal?— habló Ginny tras echarle una evaluadora mirada a Hermione recorriéndole de pies a cabeza—. Pues me temo que será un fracaso porque no podrá pensar en nada más que en ti con ese vestido— Ginny se dio una palmada en la frente—. Perdón, mi culpa, que no podrá pensar en nada más que en ti **sin** ese vestido.

La piel de Hermione fue adquiriendo color y Ginny temió cierta salida.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar en cambiarte así que nada de transfiguración porque, debo recordarte… ¡Ya es la hora!

Y, como si estuviera planeado por la pelirroja, llamaron a la puerta.

_¡No puedo hacerlo! ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando para aceptar todo esto?_

Hermione se había puesto a dar vueltas en el sitio y Ginny negó ante la actitud de su amiga y se dirigió presta a abrir la puerta.

—¡Espera, Ginny!— le pidió Hermione siguiéndola para detenerse en el umbral que llevaba a la entrada.

Varios metros de distancia segura.

Pero la pelirroja soltó un bufido de incredulidad por los nervios, y últimas dudas por parte de su amiga, y abrió la puerta para encontrarse ante ella a Draco Malfoy.

—Soy una mujer casada, felizmente casada y con dos hijos adorables— murmuró Ginny ante la visión que llenaba sus ojos.

—¿Ginevra?

La confusión de Draco no hizo sino aumentar cuando la puerta le fue cerrada en sus narices, que a punto estuvo de aplastársela.

—¡Ginny!— gritó Hermione toda escandalizada por la acción de su amiga—. ¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo?— siseó apurando hacia la puerta quitando de en medio a la pelirroja.

—Me ha dicho Ginevra— se defendió—. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a cerrarle la puerta a semejante atrevido y maleducado.

Hermione rodó los ojos exasperada antes de abrir la puerta.

—Hola, Malfoy— le saludó Hermione ya no tan nerviosa pero sí con algo de timidez por su parte.

—Granger— Hermione sintió ruborizarse ante la manera en que aquellos ojos grises cayeron por su cuerpo antes de regresar a su rostro, ahora deliciosamente enrojecido—. Tienes una interesante idea de lo que significa informal— aquella mirada parecía estar desnudándola, y eso que solamente miraba para los ojos castaños de Hermione— y me gusta.

—Gracias. Tú también estás— el rubor de sus mejillas iba en aumento según su mirada recorría el cuerpo de Draco para regresar a su rostro y tener que apartarla a un lado por pura vergüenza—… muy guapo— entonces algo le impactó de lleno—. ¿Le has dicho Ginevra a Ginny?

Eso había hecho y a ella le dijo por su apellido. ¿En qué universo eso puede tener algún tipo de lógica?

—Tenía entendido que eso le molestaba, ¿o me han engañado con ello?— inquirió Draco algo dubitativo.

—No te han engañado. ¿Por qué crees que te cerró la puerta en las narices?— aunque le gustaría saber quién se lo habrá dicho—. Le revienta el que la llamen por su nombre— añadió con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Hasta luego, Ginevra.

—Un placer verte, Ginevra.

La pelirroja estuvo muy tentada de lanzarles un mocomurciélago compartido para aquellos dos pero tenía maneras mucho más interesantes.

—¡Largaos de una vez!— les gritó moviéndose hasta la puerta clavando su mirada a la, en apariencia, inocente pareja—. Yo me dedicaré a hacer unos cuantos Christmas.

Y con esto les cerró la puerta en las narices y una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Hacer Christmas?— se preguntó Draco en voz alta—. No se tú, Granger, pero para mí esa ha sido la amenaza más surrealista que alguien me hubiera hecho.

Hermione no estaba tan de acuerdo y solamente esperaba que fuera una broma por parte de su amiga o debería desarrollar un asombroso sentido del humor, y del ridículo, para reírse de sí misma ante lo que le podía estar a punto de caer.

—Nuestra **Ginny** es un **espíritu** indescifrable al que todos **amamos** con locura y que tiene un **corazón** tan grande que puede **perdonarnos** todas nuestras **pequeñas** _faltas_.

Draco paseó su mirada de Hermione hacia la puerta y regresando a la castaña.

—Muy bien— tal vez sería algo Gryffindor o, directamente, cosas de chicas—, me permites— Draco le ofreció el brazo.

La mirada de Hermione cayó en aquel brazo para luego centrarse, nuevamente, en el aspecto, y vestuario, de Draco. No podía creérselo, y eso que aún ni siquiera podría considerarse una cita de pleno derecho porque le acompañaba a una cita de negocios.

Y ya tenía que hacer esfuerzos para que no se le cayera la baba.

Podía ver que llevaba un chaleco bordado dorado, incluso podría ser de oro, con motivos rúnicos que, tal vez con algo más de luz, Hermione leería sin ningún problema. Debajo tenía una camisa de cuello alto blanca, y a la vista sedosa. Unos pantalones que parecían ser de cuero negro pero de color opaco que negaba su posible naturaleza, y las ganas de pasarle la mano para comprobarlo, por donde hacerlo a su elección, eran crecientes. Unos zapatos que debieron costar más que el alquiler del mes de Hermione a conjunto con el negro de los pantalones, y con el largo abrigo que llevaba, remataba el vestuario de Draco.

No le pasó desapercibido que no llevase ningún tipo de complemento. Vamos, ni un reloj siquiera.

Aunque lo que sí le sorprendió fue el ver que, en esta ocasión, llevaba el pelo hacia atrás, pero, a diferencia de los años en que le conoció por primera vez, no usaba ningún tipo de gel, o lo que fuera, para mantenerlo. Se le veía tan suave que el esfuerzo por pasarle los dedos por el cabello era demasiado fuerte y Hermione se agarró al brazo ofrecido por Draco con ambas manos.

Tal vez con demasiada fuerza.

—¿Nerviosa? Es una simple aparición, Granger— le dedicó una sonrisa por la que estuvo agradecida de estar bien sujeta y así no caerse de culo en el suelo.

—¿Por qué le dijiste Ginevra?

Hermione no pudo contenerse pero, por suerte, solamente fue una pregunta inocente y no sus manos tratando de averiguar el tacto, y contacto, de Draco.

—¿No lo había dicho ya? Para meterme con ella— Draco, en un principio, no entendía la pregunta de Hermione hasta que fue uniendo gestos y nervios—. ¿Celosa— solamente pudo soltar un bufido de incredulidad antes de que Draco terminase de hablar—, Hermione?

No estaba segura de cómo haría para comer con todas las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago. Lo último que necesitaba era que acabase por vomitar en plena cena. No la mejor invitación para una segunda, o primera de verdad, cita.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestarle, porque lo haría ya que no era ninguna cobarde, aunque tampoco le haría ningún daño el dejar pasar algunas cosas, la puerta se abrió haciendo que ambos se volvieran hacia la misma.

Un flash les recibió.

—Casi se me olvido de dejar constancia de este momento histórico— dijo Ginny sonriendo con descaro para que se le borrase cuando la cámara se le escapó de las manos para aterrizar en la de Hermione cuya varita blandía en su mano libre—. ¡Hey! No es justo, Hermione.

—Besitos, _señorita_.

Hermione solamente necesitó apretar ligeramente su agarre en el brazo de Draco para que este les hiciera aparecerse fuera de allí. Lo que el Slytherin hizo con todo el gusto posible dejando a la pelirroja sola y sin la cámara.

—Qué poco sentido del humor— farfulló Ginny antes de entrar nuevamente en la casa y cerrar la puerta con los hechizos de protección. Ah, y con llave—. Por suerte tengo un marido que sabe muy bien como levantarme el ánimo— se dijo a sí misma ya imaginándose en la amplia bañera junto al amor de su vida—. Más bien no porque seríamos demasiados y ahora me gustaría un tiempo a solas para fortalecer nuestra unión marital.

Con esto en mente lanzó los polvos Flu en la chimenea diciendo la dirección de su hogar.

— — — — —

Hermione sintió como la realidad empezó a agarrar cada vez con más firmeza hasta que detuvo cualquier movimiento. Claro que no podía compararse al propio agarre que le estaba practicando en el brazo de Draco puesto que, seguramente, ya le habría cortado la circulación y no faltaba mucho para que, directamente, se lo cortase.

—¿Dónde…?— murmuró ante la oscuridad reinante que, poco a poco, fue alejándose para mostrar algo de claridad del lugar.

Parecía una cabina, un consultorio o, incluso, un confesionario, pero resultaba ser un punto de aparición. Hermione se pateó mentalmente por no haberse dado de cuenta.

—¿Ya sabes la respuesta a tu pregunta no realizada, Hermione?— sintió un escalofrío de lo más reconfortante recorrer su cuerpo como eco de la voz de Draco diciendo su nombre.

—Sí, estamos en un punto de aparición. Seguramente se encuentra en el lugar de encuentro para tu reunión aplazada.

Habría sido mucho pedir el que Hermione Granger solamente respondiera con un escueto _sí_.

—¿Entonces podría hacerte yo una pregunta?

Hermione estaba, con el paso de los segundos, siendo consciente del reducido espacio en el que se encontraban pero tampoco parecía muy dispuesta a recordarle a Draco el que ya podían salir de allí.

—Claro, qué quieres saber.

Ah, cierto. El rubor regresó cuando la mirada de Draco retomó las curvas del cuerpo de Hermione bien envueltas en su ajustado vestido.

—¿Dónde guardas tu varita, Hermione?

Era una pregunta de lo más descarada, a pesar de su presunta inocencia. Pero Hermione no era solamente inteligente si no que también sabía como actuar con ciertas personas. Ya no reaccionaba de manera inadecuada y sin ningún tipo de tacto. Por ello se adaptó a la pregunta de Draco para responderle.

—Date la vuelta, Draco.

Hermione mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, por dentro, ante la calidez que caía desde su vientre. Habría sido mejor que hubiera una necesidad fisiológica urinaria que de lo que en realidad Hermione sospechaba que se trataba.

No eran de cuero y Hermione negó que su mano hubiera caído de esa manera para llegar a acariciar un lado de los pantalones de Draco.

Solamente fue el darse la vuelta para que Hermione le dijera que ya estaba. Al encararla ya no se encontraba la varita en manos de Hermione, ni tampoco la cámara. Esto pareció resultar ser una decepción para Draco.

—¿Y la cámara? Vamos, si por la actitud de Ginevra ahí debían encontrarse imágenes de lo más sustanciosas.

El rubor no solamente se encontraba en las mejillas de Hermione.

—¿Continuamos?— le preguntó Hermione antes de dar un paso y hacer que las cortinas se corrieran a un lado.

Al salir se dio cuenta de que varias personas se encontraban mirando para su dirección y esto la habría puesto nerviosa si no se hubiera enfrentado a cosas muchísimo peores que las miradas de cierta gente. Claro que, al mirar para Draco, se lo encontró acomodando las pecheras y el cuello de su abrigo percatándose de la imagen que estaban dando.

—¡Para con eso!— le siseó Hermione—. Estás haciendo que piensen que estábamos… ya sabes, dos personas… ahí dentro tanto tiempo… ¿necesitas un dibujo?

Draco terminó de arreglarse y volvió a ofrecerle el brazo que Hermione, con los ojos peligrosamente entrecerrados, aceptó para poder salir de allí cuanto antes.

—No hace falta pero, si eso era lo que piensan, ¿no te parece una lástima el que no sea cierto?— Hermione le ignoró y miró para el frente, ganándose unas pequeñas carcajadas por parte de Draco—. Eres única, Hermione.

Si supiera con que ganas su cuerpo y mente la estaban instando a regresar atrás y hacer realidad todas aquellas sospechas. Pero solamente era su primera salida, y ni siquiera podía considerarse una cita real, como tampoco la comida en su despacho podría considerarse una cita, a pesar de lo que ellos habían dicho al final.

Su primera cita era una cena a la noche de mañana.

—Aún estás a tiempo— le advirtió Hermione mientras se acortaba la distancia hasta la encargada del local—. No quisiera ser ninguna molestia y siguen siendo una cena de negocios para ti, Draco.

—… Hace demasiado que me quedé sin tiempo…

A pesar de que Draco lo había susurrado para sí mismo, Hermione no tuvo muchas dificultades en poder escucharlo. Ahora solamente le faltaba darle un significado coherente.

La encargada los saludó al acercarse pero, ante las sospechas iniciales por parte de Hermione de que prestaría más atención, de la debida, a Draco, pareció que prefería recrearse con la joven Gryffindor.

—Señor Malfoy. Es un placer recibirle nuevamente— una sonrisa real, ni forzada ni profesional, lo que a Hermione le sorprendía.

Draco apoyó la mano sobre la tarima al hablarle a la encargada.

—Y les agradezco que me reciban— dijo quitando la mano de la tarima—. ¿Somos los últimos en llegar?

—Así es, señor. Pero no parecen muy preocupados por ello— añadió con una media sonrisa. Hermione supo entonces por qué había tanta familiaridad entre estos dos.

—Por favor. No hace falta— intervino Draco antes de que la encargada pudiera llamar a una de las camareras para que les acompañase—. Muy amable pero sé donde queda el Salón Estacional.

—Muy bien— la joven asintió educadamente y Hermione sintió deseos de devolverle el gesto, junto a una sonrisa amable—. Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger.

El corazón de Hermione se paró durante varios latidos. La había reconocido. Bueno, era algo normal pero ahora la habían reconocido junto a Draco Malfoy. Sabía a lo que había aceptado pero ahora semejaba mucho más real.

Y le gustaba dicha sensación.

—¿Slytherin?— preguntó Hermione mientras caminaba junto a Draco mirando de reojo, al pasar por una sala de la que salía un grupo de personas, a una de las camareras.

—Cuatro cursos por debajo de nosotros— respondió escuetamente Draco.

Eran todas jóvenes muy dotadas cuyo uniforme no hacía si no marcar muy bien el cuerpo que tenían. Pero el uniforme era de lo más recatado, por lo menos no eran dos pedazos de tela que apenas las cubriese o algo perteneciente a un espectáculo erótico.

—Pues aprovecho para decirte que te sienta muy bien lo que llevas puesto, Draco— soltó Hermione de improviso llegando a cogerle por sorpresa y obligarse a preguntar el motivo de semejante salida—. Bueno, he visto que la encargada no te prestó mucha atención y sí a mí.

—¿Y quién podría culparla por ello?— las palabras de Draco resultaban más que halagadoras para Hermione. La hacían sentir embelesada—. Tenemos algo más en común que nuestra Casa en Hogwarts.

—¿Y puede saberse qué es?

La curiosidad de Hermione siempre ha sido su punto débil.

—Las chicas guapas e inteligentes.

Hermione no se pudo resistir y le dio un ligero puñetazo en el brazo hasta que aquellas palabras completaron su revelación logrando que el rostro de Hermione brillara a causa del rubor.

—¿Quieres decir qué a ella… le parezco atractiva?

—Repito, ¿quién podría culparla por ello?

No era la primera vez que atrajo la atención de una chica pero sí, como no podía ser de otra manera, cuando estaba acompañada en lo que se suponía que era una especie de cita.

—Bueno, ella también es guapa— le replicó Hermione con toda naturalidad sin darle importancia pero logrando detener a Draco justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta del salón.

—¿Quieres volver atrás? Estoy seguro de que encontraría a alguien para sustituirla mientras tanto.

Hermione parecía estar pensándoselo seriamente hasta que brotó una sonrisa.

—Parece agradable pero hoy ya tengo pareja para esta noche.

—Entonces deberé asegurarme de que lo pases bien para no perderte, Hermione.

No solamente fue lo que dijo sino cómo lo dijo. Aquel tono grave y fogoso la hizo estremecerse y por poco no lo agarró y se apareció de regreso a su casa donde tendrían bastante más intimidad.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione se recreó en la majestuosidad de la habitación y no pudo evitar el pensar en ella como un mini-Gran Comedor de una sola mesa. Sobre todo porque la iluminación flotaba a cierta distancia de un techo que mostraba una imagen del cielo nocturno, pero no el actual si no uno primaveral.

Será por eso que le llaman Salón Estacional.

Alrededor de la mesa se encontraban unas quince personas y Hermione no tuvo ninguna dificultad en ponerle nombre a cada una de ellas. Sobre todo a un hombre de piel oscura y profundos ojos marrones que miraron para ella con obvia sorpresa en ellos.

Kingsley Shacklebolt. El Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra.

Las quince personas se pusieron en pie al ver a Hermione. De pronto se sintió bastante nerviosa y cohibida porque, junto a Kingsley sentados en aquella mesa, se encontraban los restantes catorce ministros de magia de la Unión Europea. Y no podía imaginarse qué podría estar haciendo Draco con ellos.

_¿En verdad querrá ser el próximo Ministro de Magia? Creía que solamente era una broma por su parte._

—Cuando dijiste que se trataba de una reunión informal no esperaba a que trajera una acompañante tan belle, Malfoy.

Hermione reconoció al hombre que habló como el Ministro de Magia francés, y no por ese belle que añadió al final.

—¿Y qué tal está su esposa, Paradis?

—Testarudamente no queriendo salir de cuentas— le respondió el ministro francés con aire agotador sacando algunas carcajadas de parte de los presentes—. Me parece que eso es lo que uno gana cuando se reafirma en lo hermosa que se ve embarazada.

Incluso Hermione se vio incapaz de suprimir alguna risa ante semejante comentario.

—Hermosa melodía. Por favor, señorita Granger. Puede sentarse aquí a mi lado.

¿La conocían? Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa porque una cosa normal era que ella supiera quienes eran ellos pero, aparte de Kingsley, que algún ministro pudiera conocerla era demasiado.

Instintivamente se acercó a Draco.

—Como si fuera a dejarla acercarse al único Ministro de Magia soltero— negó Draco con aire condescendiente—. ¿Ya te han rechazado todas las españolas que buscas en otro país, Gispert?

—La belleza no entiende de fronteras, Malfoy. Y yo tampoco— añadió dedicándole una sonrisa a Hermione que no pudo evitar cierto sonrojo.

¿Qué? Que todo un ministro estaba flirteando con ella. Bueno, con el francés ya eran dos. Solamente esperaba a que Kingsley se abstuviera de ello.

—Me parece que preferirá sentarse con sus conocidos— dijo Draco conduciéndola hasta Kingsley para que, de improviso, surgiera una nueva silla haciendo correr a las demás un lugar—. ¿O me equivoco, Hermione?

Pudo notar cierta sorpresa en el momento en que Draco se dirigió a ella por su nombre. Y estaba segura de que, a pesar de los años transcurridos, Draco seguía llamando a la gente por su apellido salvo en contadas ocasiones. Como meterse con Ginny o… porque esté en una cita.

—Si no es molestia.

Hermione no podía creerse que estuviera a la mesa con los Ministros de Magia de la Unión Europea pero, por su inagotable curiosidad, pronto estuvo más interesada para conocer los motivos que habían llevado a realizar esta reunión.

_Una reunión que Draco tuvo que posponer a esta hora porque quisiste comer con él en tu despacho en lugar de cenar_, le recordó una fastidiosa voz a Hermione.

—Permíteme— escuchó la voz de Draco susurrarle al oído, de pie detrás de Hermione, antes de sentir sus manos posarse sobre sus hombros.

Su torera se deslizó por sus brazos y Hermione sintió un estremecimiento que no quería imaginarse cómo habría sido de haber llevado un vestido sin mangas. Luego, con gran educación, le apartó la silla para que se sentara.

—Muchas gracias, Draco— por un momento Hermione había temido que la lengua se le hubiera trabado al tratar de decir su nombre pero este, para su sorpresa, se deslizó por sus labios como una deliciosa promesa.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que todos estaban mirando para ella, para ellos dos, y sus mejillas la traicionaron al ruborizarse levemente. No pudo estarle más agradecida, aunque no le ayudaba en nada con su rubor, el que Draco cubriera la mano de Hermione con la suya y le ofreciera un ligero apretón.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa fijándose que ya no llevaba puesto su abrigo y supo que habían sido recogidos mágicamente, no necesariamente por elfos domésticos pero siendo muy probable que así fuera.

La cena dio comienzo y lo mismo ocurrió con las conversaciones. Para su sorpresa, no hablaban de política, pues cansados debían estar de dichos temas, sino de cosas más mundanas y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltar un gruñido de protesta, y empezar a golpear la mesa con la frente, cuando empezaron a discutir sobre las eliminatorias previas para el Mundial de Quidditch que se celebraría el año que viene.

Era como estar de vuelta a la mesa de Gryffindor y tener que escuchar a sus dos amigos hablar sobre quidditch mientras ignoraban sus estudios.

—¿Un déjà vu, Hermione?— le susurró Draco con una sonrisa que trataba de contener una carcajada.

Hermione no pudo evitar el pensar si resultaba tan sencilla de leer.

A pesar de que no era su tema predilecto, el ser amiga de fanáticos del quidditch no la hacía ser una inculta sobre el tema y podía seguir las conversaciones e, incluso, añadir algo de su parte.

¿Y esta era la _reunión de negocios_? Hermione estuvo tentada de volver a ver al antiguo _hurón botador_.

—Yo de ti tendría cuidado con el postre— le susurró Hermione amenazadoramente—. Porque es más que posible que acabe en tu cara. _Reunión de negocios_, y una mie-…

Por suerte alguien habló en un tono más alto que el susurro de Hermione por lo que sus palabras quedaron ahogadas. Sin contar que la libraron de cometer un error de juicio.

—Ya sabes, Malfoy, que esto solamente es una reunión no oficial y solamente servirá para dedicar la atención a tus ideas sin tener la obligación de aceptar ninguna de tus propuestas— habló el ministro de Portugal—. No obstante _solamente_ somos los Ministros de Magia en nuestros países.

Esto sacó algunas carcajadas.

—No se preocupen por mí. Ya era consciente de eso la primera vez que acordamos tener una reunión informativa.

—Que, a pesar de haber sido el que la buscó con tanto ahínco, has cambiado de tarde a noche como si nos resultase sencillo acomodar nuestros horarios— la ministra de Suecia, perfecto esteriotipo de lo que uno se esperaría de una sueca, le dedicó una sonrisa reprobadora a Draco—. Eres atractivo, Malfoy, pero no te serviría para una segunda vez.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo ya había hablado de manera que toda la atención de la mesa se centró en ella. Bueno, ya tenía que estar acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención luego de tantos años, ¿verdad?

—Fue mi culpa y lamento muchísimo cualquier problema que haya causado el cambio de hora para esta _reunión_— a pesar de la gravedad no pudo dejar claro lo que pensaba de una reunión tan informal del que brillaba por su ausencia cualquier asunto de negocios.

—Yo diría que juntos son una pareja suficientemente atractiva para dejarlo pasar— dijo el ministro de Finlandia—. ¿No lo crees así, Liza?

Liza Olsson, ministra de Suecia, puso cara de circunstancias y Hermione no estaba segura de si era porque no estaba de acuerdo con Matti o que no estaba de acuerdo con que ella fuera suficientemente atractiva. Se obligó a no culpar a todo un país por las acciones, o decisiones, de su ministra.

—La verdad es que la culpa sería mía porque no le expliqué nada acerca de que versaría la reunión, ni con quién la tendría. Pensé que, conociendo a Granger, haría lo que pensaba que era lo más correcto y aceptaría la cena en vez de cambiarla para la hora de comer.

—¿Y así no conseguirías lo que estabas buscando, Malfoy?— intervino Kingsley. Su pregunta abierta a tantas posibilidades.

—Pero habría sido una manipulación por mi parte. Sin saber de qué se trataba me obligaba a cambiar la hora y si se lo dijera no lo haría porque habría sido lo correcto pero no sería lo que ella quería hacer, sin influencias externas.

—Pues yo me alegro de que todo saliera de esta manera— habló Roberto con un ligero acento italiano—. Puesto que así hemos sido agraciados con la presencia de tan importante personalidad. Y debo añadir que sí ofrece suficientemente atractivo para disculparles, por esto y por una futura falta si llega a darse.

Hermione no pudo evitar el preguntar, empezando a cansarse de que toda referencia a ella fuera a causa de su aspecto, por el motivo de la reunión y sus sospechas acerca de que Draco estuviera planificando su asalto al puesto de Ministro de Magia en Inglaterra. Aquí incluso Kingsley no pudo evitar el reírse.

No obstante, cuando le comentaron el motivo de la reunión, finalmente, no pudo sino sentirse muy sorprendida por ello como también que hubiera sido idea de Draco. Sobre todo por las posibles repercusiones a nivel mundial que causaría de llevarse a cabo.

La inserción del mundo mágico en el mundo muggle. Aunque, eso sí, llevado con pequeños pasitos a sabiendas de las repercusiones que esto causaría.

—Una de los mayores problemas se encuentra en la peligrosa mentalidad muggle. Tanto por mostrarse agresivos con lo extraño y lo que no comprenden como de usar cualquier nuevo conocimiento en el terreno armamentístico de ser posible.

—Sin olvidar que no les gustará saber que han sido manipulados durante toda su vida con magia, principalmente con hechizos antimuggles, pero también al tener que modificarles la memoria a muchos de ellos al haber sido testigos de nuestro mundo de alguna manera.

Hermione comprendía las posibilidades como también los peligros pero seguía sorprendida de que hubiera sido Draco Malfoy el que hubiera reunido a todos estos ministros para tratar semejante tema.

—Por eso primero hay que ofrecerles las ventajas de nuestro mundo— dijo Draco con una seriedad, y seguridad, con la que captó la atención, completa y casi subyugante, de Hermione.

—¿El quidditch?— bromeó el ministro belga.

—Tal vez más tarde— le respondió Draco con una media sonrisa—. Pero primero empezaría con nuestra sanidad. Algo sencillo de realizar para nosotros como sanar fracturas, quemaduras o profundas hemorragias para los muggles pueden ser causa de muerte. La sección de una arteria para un muggle puede acabar con su vida en segundos pero un episkey puede cortar la hemorragia de inmediato o usando una de esas pastillas desarrolladas hace años por Sortilegios Weasley.

—Serían mejor aceptadas las pociones o medicamentos que la magia propiamente dicha en un primer momento— habló Hermione—. Pero la naturaleza muggle…— ella la conocía muy bien pues la historia muggle no había mostrado una gran aceptación por la unión de civilizaciones por la naturaleza violenta con la que se realizaban. Ahora eran más sutiles pero la elección de las armas siempre surgía en primer lugar— una manzana podrida es capaz de estropear al resto. En cambio una manzana sana no tiene el mismo efecto en el grupo.

—Sí, es muy peligroso. Sobre todo porque al descubrir la magia a los muggles ya no habría marcha atrás puesto que no nos sería posible modificarles la mente a tantos de ellos.

—Una cerilla puede provocar un Infierno.

— — — — —

Si Hermione se sincerase consigo misma admitiría que todas sus expectativas por aquella cena habían sido superadas con creces. Nunca hubiera imaginado el haber siendo partícipe de una conversación que pudiera modificar la realidad del Mundo en su totalidad. Aunque tenía que recordarse que no era nada oficial.

Y era obvio por qué era así. Además de que cualquier conclusión habría que llevarla a esferas más altas y al resto de países. Todo era demasiado grande para pensar en ello una sola persona.

—Ha sido una velada… muy interesante— admitió Hermione de pie ante la puerta de su casa. Draco le ofreció una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Qué?

—Sabía que lo pasaste bien por poder discutir temas que a la inmensa mayoría lo único que le daría sería un terrible dolor de cabeza y aburrimiento— Hermione se encogió un poco pero Draco le pasó la mano desde el hombro acariciándole el brazo en un gesto cómplice, y tierno—. Cada uno es como es, Hermione. Y me alegro de ver que no has cambiado en absoluto desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Sintió como, a pesar de que la noche había refrescado, sus mejillas se encendían y por ello trató de aliviar algo la tensión. Por lo menos la que ella sentía.

—¿Desde la hora de comer? No mucho tiempo para realizar grandes cambios.

—Hilarante— dijo todo serio logrando una sonrisa, y risas, por parte de Hermione que acabaron por tener su réplica en Draco—. ¿Entonces mañana a la misma hora?

Cierto. Su, verdadera, primera cita.

—Sí, está bien. ¿Informal?— los nervios poco a poco iban apoderándose de ella.

—Informal— Draco invadió el espacio personal de Hermione y su mano se recreó en la cintura de la castaña mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de los de ella, salvo cuando cayeron en sus labios—. Gracias por haber aceptado el salir conmigo, Hermione.

Suerte de que no se le hacía la boca agua pero también era una molestia el que se le secase. Aunque el tener que humedecer los labios no era un gesto que pasase desapercibido por ninguno de los dos.

Bajo la luz del portal Draco le hizo sombra en el momento en que sus labios sellaron el beso de despedida. Sutil, agradable y que instaba a mucho más. El estremecimiento ahora no se debía causado por la temperatura ambiental.

—¿Te gustaría pasar a tomar un _café_, Draco?— le preguntó Hermione antes de que pudiera contener aquellas palabras.

—¿Café? La verdad es que no soy muy aficionado al café.

Por un instante Hermione se quedó ahí totalmente petrificada hasta que entrevió como las comisuras de los labios de Draco pugnaban contra una sonrisa. No se la podía culpar al darle una cachetada en el pecho.

—Hilarante— fue el turno de Hermione.

—Además— Hermione apoyó su mejilla en la mano de Draco cuando este la había acercado al rostro de la Gryffindor— podría ser temprano para tomar _café_— dijo Draco y no se refería, obviamente, a la hora que era porque, más que temprano, era casi de madrugada.

No podía negarle algo de verdad puesto que solamente habían tenido una comida en su despacho y esta cena reunión. Ni una cita propiamente dicha y ya le estaba ofreciendo pasar a tomar un café. Pero era lo que sentía en estos momentos y sabía que Draco también se encontraba en su misma situación.

—Podríamos tomar un _descafeinado_.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante la contagiosa sonrisa que surgió en los labios de Draco ante sus palabras. ¿Tantas ganas tenía de tomarse un _café_ con él? Oh, sí. Todas esas y muchas más.

En esta ocasión el beso era más intenso, necesitado, y el contacto de sus cuerpos les hacía sentir el calor que estos desprendían. Calor de puro deseo.

Draco sintió a Hermione revolverse bajo su presencia.

—¿Hermione?— le susurró al tiempo que le lamía los labios, que estaba haciendo enloquecer a la castaña.

—¡Estoy buscando mi varita!— le respondió toda alterada por encontrarse con esta inesperada dificultad puesto que si no le sería imposible desconectar las defensas y abrir la puerta.

—¿Te ayudo?— le susurró con tono fogoso mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por la espalda haciéndola estremecerse.

Estuvo muy tentada de decirle que sí.

—Es un _descafeinado_, Draco— le recordó casi culpando a sus propias palabras—. No lo olvides. ¡La encontré!— dijo mostrándole la varita a Draco mientras este esperaba el día en que pudiera buscar el lugar en dónde la guarda Hermione.

Ahora ya no había ninguna excusa más.

—¿Hermione?— la llamó Draco cuando la muchacha se quedó inmóvil con la varita en alto.

Con una mano le agarró por el cuello del chaleco atrayéndolo para comerle la boca con ansias mientras que su otra mano se encargó de las defensas de su casa y de abrir la puerta.

Hermione arrastró a Draco al interior de su hogar.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y sorprendidos por lo que concierne a Draco y sus ideas— puesto que yo mismo me sorprendo de las mismas— pero me gusta que sea una figura de algo tan grande. Un cambio que, siendo sinceros, y el propio Draco así lo admitirá, resulta del todo inviable, por lo menos hasta largo, larguísimo, plazo.

¿Café? ;P

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Todos están señalando el poco tiempo que queda pero, a pesar de ello, algunos son capaces de encontrar el suyo propio para dejarme algunas palabras.

**Adriana Potter Weasley:** Cuando uno es capaz de mantener la cabeza fría recuerda que no se debe meter con Hermione por lo que pueda suceder.  
**Malfoy10dani:** Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.  
**Alee Malfoy Cullen:** Lamentablemente, o no, aún no se ha escuchado lo último de Ron _Weasel_ ;P  
**Gabe Logan:** Y aquí se agradece tu fidelidad a mis historias, Lector No.1  
**Sailor Mercuri o Neptune:** Lo del cubo… ¿sabes lo qué es un mcguffin? Pues espero que no lo sea del todo aquí hahaha  
**Luna-maga: **Lo que estoy temiendo es que la resolución acerca del cubo resultará del todo decepcionante -.-U Aunque, viniendo de mí, no debería ser ninguna sorpresa para vosotros.  
**Angelita88:** Pues con un poco de paciencia, y comprensión hacia mi persona por no saber llevarlo correctamente, todo llegará.

_**Historia Favorita:**_

**Monivampire.**

¿No veis la hora de que esto se acabe? Digamos que estoy seguro de que no _cumplirá_ los cuarenta y cinco hahahaha

Nos leemos.^^


	40. Chapter 39

**Nexus**

Hermione se encontraba en la cama ofrecida por la Sala de los Menesteres recostada sobre el pecho de Draco que la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos mientras disfrutaba de tan delicioso, e íntimo, contacto.

La ventaja de su situación, con respecto a la de **A.M.** y **A.G.**, era que ellos podían tomar un _café doble_ o incluso un _capuccino_ sin ningún problema. Algo a lo que estaban agradecidos porque les habría resultado imposible el mantener sus manos, y otras partes de sus cuerpos, lejos del otro mientras sus mentes recibían todos estos nuevos recuerdos.

Esto era lo que ocurría por entrometerse y cambiar los hechos puesto que, hasta que Draco se cruzó en el camino de **A.M.**, no habían tenido esta invasión de novedosos recuerdos.

—Menuda manera de tomar café tienen esos dos— logró decir Hermione riéndose ligeramente.

La mano de Draco la acarició en un ascenso desde el vientre haciendo estremecerse a Hermione durante el camino hasta llegar a la frontera de sus pechos.

—Cierto, aunque nunca me vi como alguien de _descafeinado_— Hermione no pudo evitar un gemido cuando la mano de Draco se cerró sobre su pecho para dejar claro su postura antes de realizar el camino previo a la inversa y descender por aquel cuerpo que tanto le enloquecía—. Prefiero tomar mi _café_ bien cargado— aquella mano alcanzó el clítoris de Hermione pero, antes de poder avanzar más, recibió un cachete que le obligó a apartarla.

—Nada de _café_ a estas horas, Draco— le regañó con humor en su voz—. Que luego tendrás problemas para dormir.

—Dormir contigo es un sueño hecho realidad, Hermione— de pronto Hermione se encontró con Draco sobre ella mientras le sujetaba las muñecas por encima de la cabeza. Aquellos ojos grises ardían en su mirada—. No hacerlo es un placer.

Draco acercó su rostro dispuesto a cubrir aquellos labios que le llamaban pero, en el momento en que Hermione alzó la cabeza para sellarlos, se echó hacia atrás impidiendo el beso.

—Cierto, nada de café— dijo con su diabólica media sonrisa para desesperación de Hermione que ardía de deseo y creciente necesidad.

Rápida como la leona que era, Hermione entrelazó sus piernas con el cuerpo de Draco atrayéndolo contra el suyo de manera que sus sexos entraron en contacto. Y suficientemente presionados de manera que no existía posibilidad de… cópula.

—Entonces supongo que no hay nada que hacer— Hermione se movió de manera que la fricción de sus sexos le sacó un delicioso gemido de placer mientras que Draco gruñó apreciativamente—. Tendré que tomarme un _café_ a solas aunque— un nuevo movimiento envió descargas eléctricas placenteras por sus cuerpos— creo que me he vuelto adicta a tu deliciosa _composición_, Draco.

No se dejaban llevar solamente por sus propios sentimientos y sensaciones si no que, al mismo tiempo, habían recibido las que **A.M.** y **A.G.** sentían por lo que se encontraban recibiendo al mismo tiempo mucho más de lo que habitualmente estarían sintiendo.

Y eso que aquellos dos solamente tomaron un descafeinado. No podían ni tratar de imaginarse lo que podría suceder cuando se tomasen una buena taza de café.

Hermione tenía su espalda arqueada, donde podía sentir las manos de Draco justo donde esta perdía su nombre, y no dejaba de moverse de manera que la fricción y, por tanto, el placer resultante, iba en aumento, junto a sus jadeos y gemidos. Como de la fuerte respiración por parte de Draco.

Por un momento llegó a parecer que Hermione pretendía girar todo su cuerpo, pues apoyaba las manos hacia atrás y tan arqueada estaba que faltaba poco para que su frente se apoyase contra el colchón. Pero Draco impidió esto al levantarla y apretarla contra su pecho.

Sus miradas ardían cuando contactaron orbes grises contra castaños.

El movimiento por parte de Hermione parecía haber enloquecido con la rapidez mostrada y no tardó mucho más tiempo en alcanzar su clímax aferrándose a la espalda del Slytherin. Sus uñas marcando aquella suave y delicada piel para que Draco también llegase a su propio orgasmo.

Hermione sintió el calor del alivio de Draco deslizándose por su sudoroso cuerpo de la misma manera en que podía notar el rubor de sus mejillas. Pero no se trataba de rubor causado por vergüenza si no por deseo, placer… y un infinito amor por Draco.

Sin poder controlarse atrapó los finos labios del Slytherin y gimió de gusto en aquella boca que tan bien conocía.

—Necesito una buena ducha— susurró Hermione con agotados signos en su voz—. Te invitaría pero ambos sabemos cómo acabaría de hacerlo.

—¿Haciéndolo?

Trató de adivinar Draco logrando hacerla reír.

— — — — —

Hermione era consciente de que se encontraba en la misma postura que antes compartieron en la cama pero, en esta ocasión, estaban en la bañera, o piscina de tamaño medio, para ser más exactos.

En verdad la ducha terminó como había sido de esperar. Salvo porque, en esta ocasión, podría decirse que tomaron un _café doble bien cargado_.

—¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado viniendo de ti, Draco?— Hermione acariciaba las manos que Draco tenía entrelazadas en su cintura manteniéndola contra su pecho—. Primero les ofreces un lugar propio a los elfos domésticos, para los pocos que reciben vacaciones, o para tener un lugar al que ir cuando no están cumpliendo órdenes o cuando están enfermos, para que ahora— Draco llevó sus labios al cuello de Hermione y descendió hasta atrapar la zona entre este y su hombro con sus dientes. No pudo reprimir un siseo de placer— salgas con esta idea de acercarse al mundo muggle.

—Sabes que es más irrealizable incluso que tus ideas sobre la libertad de los elfos domésticos— le dijo mientras le pasaba la lengua por la zona en donde le había dado un bocado. Le gustaba sentir su cuerpo estremeciéndose contra el suyo—. La naturaleza de las personas, tanto muggles como magos, es demasiado susceptible para aceptar una posición que no sea la punta de la pirámide. Algo que tú entenderás mejor que nadie debido a tus ansias de conocimiento que siempre te llevan a ser la mejor en todo lo que te propones. Nunca aceptaste la posibilidad de quedar segunda puesto que, cuando eso sucedió, en contadas ocasiones, te lo tomaste muy a pecho. Aunque lo entiendo, puesto que yo también te tomaría a pecho, por ambos pechos— Hermione le dio un codazo que no logró si no hacer reír a Draco.

Pero sabía muy bien lo que trataba de explicar y tenía toda la razón.

Los muggles y los magos se consideraban los primeros en la _cadena alimenticia_ y no aceptarían que otro tomase un lugar que consideraban propio desde siempre.

—Pero ayudar con ciertos elementos podría ser posible— le recordó a Draco sus propias ideas—. La medicina, sobre todo, mejoraría mucho.

—Lo malo es que aquí estamos tratando con política y esta no se rige por lo que es correcto si no por lo que puede ofrecer. Es posible que acepten algunos términos pero, de hacerlo, incluso podría poner a gente en peligro y seguir adelante.

Era como si Draco hubiera puesto sobre la mesa una idea irrealizable con todo el interés por lograrlo pero, al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que jamás podría ser.

—¿Entonces por qué les has expuesto tu idea, Draco, si piensas que nunca podrá ser viable?— el perder el tiempo no era algo propio de Hermione puesto que, incluso en su cruzada para lograr la libertad y derechos para los elfos domésticos, y libertades para otras criaturas del mundo mágico, sabía que sus intentos, aunque terminasen siendo infructuosos, no harían daño a nadie. Todo lo contrario a la idea de Draco—. ¿Por qué siquiera darles a entender que existe esa realidad inviable?

—Por Dumbledore— esto Hermione no se lo esperaba.

—¿Por Dumbledore?— repitió abrazándose con fuerza a los brazos de Draco.

—Y Hogwarts. Su continua búsqueda para la unión de Casas que desde siempre ha promovido pero que nunca parece que vaya a darse a pesar de los tímidos pasos en esa dirección que pronto son desandados por culpa de algún absurdo motivo. Pero siempre siguió con esa idea— Draco deslizó sus labios por la curva de su oreja hasta atraparle el lóbulo—. Porque se necesita, por lo menos, la existencia de una utopía ya que resulta más útil que la simple resignación a que las cosas no se puedan darse.

Utopías, sueños… ideales.

—Tienes razón— Hermione no pudo reprimir una carcajada al "¿lo dudabas?" que dijo Draco pero decidió no hacerle mención—. Tener un objetivo imposible podría resultar agobiante y desesperanzador pero, al mismo tiempo, los pocos avances que uno lograse servirían como aliciente y serían muy bien recibidos.

—Y esto era algo de lo que tú nunca tendrías conocimiento, Hermione.

—¿No me lo habrías dicho nunca?— le preguntó mirando hacia atrás—. ¿Por qué no?

Hermione sintió como Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Debido a tu amistad con Kingsley estoy seguro que acabarías sabiendo de estas acciones y acabarías queriendo formar parte de ellas— dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Supongo que daba igual el que supieras o no de dónde surgió la idea, o de quién.

Ahora fue su turno de negar con la cabeza, de manera que acarició con su cabello a Draco sacándole una sonrisa.

—Lo que hay que escuchar. Draco Malfoy siendo humilde.

—¿No son así las buenas personas?— el "hmmm" que siguió a esas palabras indicaban un nuevo pensamiento por parte de Draco—. Cierto, supongo que debería dejar de hacerlo porque yo no soy una buena persona.

Hermione giró, todo lo posible, la cabeza, teniendo que alzarla para poder mirar a Draco, y con su mano derecha le cogió por la nuca para obligarle a inclinarse hacia ella.

—Lo siento mucho por tu imagen de playboy y libertino pero… te has convertido en una buena persona— le sonrió Hermione.

—¿Y no puedo ser ambas cosas?— le preguntó con tono esperanzador mientras sus labios se encontraban más y más cerca.

—¿Playboy y libertino? Solamente conmigo, Draco Malfoy.

—No lo habría querido de otra forma, Hermione Granger— susurró justo antes de que sus labios se encontraron.

— — — — —

Durante la comida recibieron las noticias al leer, por no haberlo hecho durante el desayuno, las noticias que venían en el Profeta y que, como esperaban, venían encabezadas por el extendido, no tan, rumor, gracias a las fotografías que acompañaban al texto, de que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger estaban saliendo.

—Y eso que, técnicamente, aún no han tenido una cita— dijo Draco antes de meter en la boca un buen pedazo de solomillo bien curado que se le deshacía con exquisita facilidad inundando de sabor sus papilas gustativas—. Suerte que es algo que no me incumbe y no soy yo, literalmente hablando, el que ha tenido que encarar a mis padres para explicarles todo esto.

Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.

—¿Y qué tal le ha ido con tus padres?— preguntó Hermione sabiendo que esto era un asunto de gran importancia para su relación futura.

Se le había cerrado la boca del estómago y no era capaz de dar ni un solo bocado más.

—Se quejaron de que siendo mis padres tuvieran que enterarse por las noticias pero él se defendió con que le ocurrió lo mismo argumentando que aún no había tenido una cita contigo. Que solamente comieron juntos en tu hora de comer de tu trabajo— a diferencia de lo que podría parecer, Hermione no parecía nada confusa con la manera de explicar las cosas por parte de Draco mezclándoles a ellos dos con **A.M. **y** A.G.** como uno podría haberse esperado—. Que si ha salido todo eso en las noticias era por culpa de Potter y Weasley porque no pudieron mantener la boca cerrada. Y esto es algo que nosotros podríamos confirmar si no nos importara provocar el fin de todo.

Información, información, información pero…

—¿No han puesto ningún impedimento a que salgas conmigo? Sí, ya sé que me has dicho el que saliste con todo tipo de mujeres, algo que mejor te iría con que no tuviera que ir recordándolo, si no por tratarse, específicamente, de mí. Hermione Jane Granger saliendo contigo, Draco Malfoy Black.

Aquí Draco pareció algo nervioso. Y se notaba porque la tranquilidad de su mirada desapareció de golpe y, sobre todo, porque ni siquiera buscaba refugio mirando para los pechos de Hermione.

Un inciso para indicar que Hermione quiso comer en la cama y que Draco, al estar una cama relacionada, quiso que siguieran desnudos.

Hermione no puso ningún tipo de impedimento.

—Al contrario. Estaban entusiasmados.

—¿En serio? No me entiendas mal pero, ¿de verdad?— había quedado claro que Hermione se había quedado sorprendida de esta revelación—. Es obvio que saben quien soy, puesto que no creo que me pudieran haber olvidado, ni usando el obliviate pero, por eso mismo, ¿no han dicho nada en contra?

—No.

Hermione le estuvo a punto de tirar a la cara su zumo de calabaza a Draco pero este alzó las manos en prematura rendición. La amenaza estaba clara. Tenía que elaborar su respuesta o atender a las consecuencias. Con toda la inocencia del mundo Hermione tomó un sorbo de su bebida con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Su entusiasmo se debe a que no parece que les gustase mucho como se desarrollaba la búsqueda de mi ¿pareja, alma gemela, media naranja, prometida, futura esposa? y están seguros de que el que haya salido contigo no se debe a ningún tipo de capricho. También añadieron, no muy sutilmente por su parte, que eras una bruja muy capaz y podrías mantenerme atado en corto— añadió poniéndose algo de morros.

Hermione no pudo evitar el reírse.

—Bueno, cuando se tiene razón pues se tiene. Puedes estar seguro de que errores se pueden perdonar pero, ¿traiciones? Más te vale no olvidar que la esperanza de vida de un hurón no pasa de media más allá de los 10 años.

—Entonces no hay de que preocuparse porque, si no te he engañado contigo misma, ¿cómo podría engañarte con cualquier otra?— Hermione cerró los ojos, aunque los hizo rodar primero, para seguir comiendo—. La verdad es que me parece que a mis padres les estás gustando tú más que yo con todo eso de que eres la bruja más inteligente y con una personalidad bien formada que se rige por las normas, y no veas lo que me costó el no reírme en ese momento, aunque mi padre tuvo un oportuno acceso de tos justo cuando mi madre llegó a ese punto, y con unos perfectos valores morales.

—¿Y ningún punto en contra por el hecho de ser hija de muggles? Ya sabes, sangre, sangre, sangre y que su único hijo…

—No es que esté a favor del cotilleo, sobre todo cuando me afecta de algún modo, pero deberías saber que el pequeño Teddy fue una bocanada de aire fresco para mis padres que, en todo lo que se les permite, no dejan de malcriarlo— Hermione murmuró algo demasiado obvio que Draco dejó pasar— y, con respecto a eso de que soy su único hijo…

Hermione casi tiró la comida por toda la cama de la impresión.

—¡No!

—Sí. Mis padres…

—No. Me refiero a que omitas los detalles, Draco. Lo último que necesito son imágenes de tu padre…— un escalofrío nada agradable recorrió la espina dorsal de Hermione—. Eso sí que resulta aterrador.

—¿Y sabes lo qué significa?— le preguntó Draco.

—¿No te he dicho que no quiero detalles?— casi le llegó a implorar Hermione.

El Slytherin negó mientras tomaba otro bocado y la hizo esperar hasta que tragara. Ahora su atención jugó con la mirada de Hermione para ir cayendo por su delicioso cuerpo logrando que ahora fuera ella quien negase con la cabeza.

—Me refería que mi futuro hermano/a tendría una edad cercana al de nuestro hijo/a. Porque no esperaremos décadas antes de tenerlos, ¿verdad?

Hermione pudo escuchar las dudas en la voz de Draco pero también ella misma se sintió muy nerviosa ante la perspectiva, ya presente en conversación, acerca de tener hijos con Draco. Claro que quería tener hijos con Draco pero el hablar de ello lo hacía tan real que temía el haber quedado embarazada con tanto sexo practicado.

_¿No había dicho Draco que había realizado siempre el conjuro anticonceptivo? Claro que sí, aunque…_

De pronto su mente se llenó de imágenes de bebés y niños y niñas de corta edad que semejaban amalgamas de ella misma y de Draco sintiéndose triste de que solamente fueran retazos de su imaginación. Sin poder evitarlo se llevó una mano a su vientre.

Un gesto que no le pasó desapercibido a Draco.

—Ahora mismo, Hermione— la voz de Draco la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa viendo reflejado en aquellos ojos grises la intensidad de sus sentimientos por ella.

—Dejémoslo para luego de salir oficialmente. Ya me entiendes— añadió con un bufido cansino cuando Draco le recordó la noticia del periódico—. Por cierto, acerca de esos dos.

—Es problema de Ginny y Lavender y no tenemos que hacerlo nuestro— dijo Draco incapaz de borrar la maliciosa sonrisa de su rostro—. Además de que ya sospechábamos acerca de ello.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Cierto que en ese momento estaba algo molesta con sus dos amigos pero tampoco fue su intención de que aparecieran en El Profeta como una noticia escandalosa que los tendría tratando de aclarar que no iban a dejar a sus esposas para formalizar una relación entre los dos.

—¿Quieres vigilarles en su cita?

—¡Eso es asqueroso, Granger! Oh, te referías a nosotros— añadió todo inocente aunque Hermione decidió dejarlo pasar porque tampoco es que fuera un tema de su predilección—. Claro que no, eso sería más que irrespetuoso, además de raro. Me refiero a que si tendrán la oportunidad de terminar la cita antes de que sean secuestrados— era cierto. El tiempo, finalmente, había llegado a su fin.

—¿Terminar la cita? Hablando de lo cual, ¿cómo crees que la terminarán luego de ver su gusto por el _café_? Está claro que esos dos van mucho más adelantados que nosotros a estas alturas previas al secuestro, y por la manera en que trataron con Potter y Weasley, sin contar a mis padres, fíjate cuánto podríamos haber hecho de atrevernos a dar un primer paso.

—No importa, Draco. Ahora estamos juntos y no podría estar más contenta por ello— Hermione apartó la comida, que desapareció junto a la bandeja y alzó las manos llamando a Draco—. Hemos vivido nuestra historia y también vivimos la de ellos.

—¿Entonces qué haremos?— Draco enarcó una ceja de una manera que Hermione solamente podía definir como diabólicamente sensual—. ¿Escondernos en el armario mientras esperamos al momento justo del secuestro?

No era tan mala idea si no fuera porque pudiera darles tiempo a esos dos para tomarse un café… bueno, para hacerlo. Lo último que Hermione necesitaba era el verse a sí misma haciéndolo con Draco, aunque este fuera **A.G.** y ella **A.M.** porque no le parecía muy correcto. Aunque, si era así, ¿por qué sentía un ligero hormigueo de excitación?

_Lo que te faltaba es ser una voyeur que disfruta viéndose a sí misma. Bueno, tan malo no debería ser porque somos nosotros dos, ¿verdad?_

—Como tenemos acceso directo a sus acciones podemos decidir nuestras acciones según sea lo que decidan hacer esos dos. Puede que solamente cenen y despidan la noche con un casto beso o…— Draco se arrastró peligrosamente cubriendo con su cuerpo el de Hermione que se relamía expectante— pueden ser como nosotros y actuar llevándose por lo que sienten.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo y por muy poco fue capaz de interponer sus manos entre los dos.

—¡Espera! Acabamos de comer, Draco— el Slytherin miró para ella como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, vestida o desnuda—. Un poco de higiene bucal no hace daño y es muy recomendable.

—Muy bien, vale, de acuerdo… ¿solamente un besito pequeñito, pequeñito?

Hermione acercó sus labios para, en el último momento, agacharse y salir de debajo de Draco corriendo hacia el baño.

—¡No, que ya nos conocemos, Malfoy!

Draco no pudo evitar el reírse. Jamás se cansaría de ella, como tampoco lo haría de verla corretear por ahí completamente desnuda. Si fuera por él jamás llevaría nada puesto en casa.

En su hogar.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**¿Finalizará?**  
— — — — — — — — — —

¿Hacía tanto tiempo de uno de estos capítulos? Y el tiempo ya se les ha escapado de las manos, agradablemente, pero se les ha escapado.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Aún sigue llegando algún que otro **REVIEW**, algo que siempre agradeceré, con la cercanía del fin de la historia a la vuelta de la esquina— a no ser que lo estéis leyendo luego de haber sido terminado porque, entonces, podéis ahorraros estas líneas, aunque serán bienvenidos vuestros **REVIEWS**:

**GabeLogan:** Y las gracias debería darlas yo, Lector No.1  
**Luna-maga:** Mientras sigan gustándote los restantes todo irá bien :P  
**Alee Malfoy Cullen:** Una curiosa manera para especular en Bolsa con el café -.-U Y no deberías tachar tan de caballeroso a Draco…  
**Sailor Mercuri o Neptune:** Bueno, luego de tantos años queriéndola en silencio no creo que sea tan irresponsable para decir o hacer algo que pudiera poner en peligro esta novedosa relación con Hermione. Ya se sabe que Draco Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere… o te insiste hasta el agotamiento hasta que te rindes y se lo das hehehehe  
**Arely Uchiha:** Queda claro el éxito de Hermione y que Draco tendrá que andar con cuidado para no perderla cuando menos se lo espere :P Lo que muchos están de acuerdo: descafeinado no es café hahahaha  
Oh, sí. Se supone que al día siguiente es cuando se despiertan en el cubo. Bueno, viendo los éxitos previos tampoco es que se pueda esperar un gran plan por parte de estos dos -.-U  
**Sakufan:** Que, y mejor no explicárselo a Hermione, sobre todo por la cantidad de chicas con las que ha salido Draco, que ya hace tiempo que decidió que la única con la que quería tener una relación seria era con Hermione y ya no podía echarse atrás. Claro que ha tenido que esperar hasta ahora porque la valentía es un rastro Gryffindor y no de Slytherin…  
**Malfoy19dani:** Sí, ya lo leeremos… más adelante porque no ha sido en este capítulo.

**ALERTA DE HISTORIA:**

**Maki-chan x3.**

**HISTORIA FAVORITA:**

**Sakufan.  
****Lunatik682.  
****Maki-chan x3.  
****Adriiana95malfoy.  
****Ayb27.**

Nos leemos.^^


	41. Chapter 40

**Nexus**

Fue el despertar más novedoso de toda su vida porque, en el momento de abrir los ojos al nuevo día, se encontró en la cama con Draco Malfoy. Y por mucho que eso sonase a título de película porno, echando un vistazo y comprobando que aún seguía llevando puesta las bragas (y Draco sus boxers), chorreantes pero puestas, no habría ido más allá de película erótica.

Claro que su sujetador había volado, no literalmente porque no andaba revoloteando sobre sus cabezas, y dejado sus pechos expuestos a la mirada, y caricias de todo tipo, por parte de Draco. Llevándose la yema de uno de sus dedos pudo sentir lo sensibles que se encontraban y algunos recuerdos de la noche se pasearon por su mente logrando hacerla ruborizarse.

Podrían no haber consumado el acto con la penetración, de ningún tipo, al mantener el contacto lejos de sus sexos, por mucho que hubieran deseado todo lo contrario en varios momentos de la noche, pero habían dado rienda suelta a todas las posibilidades que les restaban.

—Me encanta la manera en que te ruborizas, Hermione.

Aquella imprevista voz, a pesar de saber que en algún momento se despertaría, logró que Hermione pegara un brinco de la sorpresa y ganándose unas graves carcajadas, a pesar de que Draco mantuviera la boca cerrada. Tal vez por educación o porque Hermione blandió su varita antes de que pudiera alcanzar una réplica en su mente.

La reverberación de su risa pasó de su cuerpo al de Hermione logrando ponerle la carne de gallina. Le gustaba esa sensación y no estaba segura de poder meterse en una cama sin la posibilidad de sentirla de nuevo. ¿Qué diría Draco si le dijese que a partir de ahora tendría que dormir siempre con ella en la cama? Estaba completamente, o bastante, segura de que eso no sería ningún tipo de problema para el Slytherin.

—Draco. Me has asustado— le dijo mientras cubría su cuerpo con la sábana antes de usar su valor de Gryffindor para volverse y encarar a Draco. Enrollándose en la sábana al mismo tiempo—. Pensaba que dormías.

—Podría pues hoy no tengo mucho que hacer pero tú, en cambio, ¿no llegarás tarde al trabajo?

Esto pareció despertar del todo a Hermione que se puso en pie en la cama para saltar de ella y salir corriendo en dirección al baño para ducharse. Draco esperó a escuchar el sonido del agua para acercarse con parsimonia hasta la puerta del baño donde llamó con un par de leves toques.

—¿Hay sitio para mí ahí dentro, Hermione?— fue de manera muy sutil pero el sonido de la ducha cambió y Draco supo que Hermione se había quedado inmóvil bajo el agua, ¿sopesando su propuesta?

—Quédate en ese lado de la puerta, Draco— le ordenó Hermione con su vista clavada en dicha puerta temiendo y, al mismo tiempo, deseando que se abriera.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Tu casa, tus normas— dijo al tiempo que tamborileó con una pasada de sus dedos sobre la puerta para rematar con un solo toque—. Aprovecharé para ver que tienes por aquí para desayunar.

Escuchó sus pasos alejándose pero Hermione siguió allí sin moverse, bajo la incesante lluvia de la ducha, con la absurda creencia de que si apartaba la vista de la puerta, Draco la cruzaría con paso firme con la intención de acompañarla en la ducha. Y este Draco se encontraba completamente desnudo.

Hermione no pudo evitar tragar con fuerza ante semejante imagen.

Fue la ducha más complicada de tomar de toda su vida porque no paraba de recordar las manos de Draco acariciándola por todo su cuerpo cada vez que sus propias manos entraban en contacto con la piel desnuda y húmeda, en esta ocasión por agua y no por el sudor resultante de la excitación y acciones realizadas junto al Slytherin.

Por increíble que pudiera parecer fue el saber que el mismísimo Draco se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, en su casa, ¿en su cocina preparando el desayuno?, lo que la había hecho controlarse.

Cerrando el grifo se quedó allí de pie goteando mientras trataba de discernir cuál sería su próxima acción. Cierto que debía secarse pero le parecía demasiado arriesgado el usar una toalla y sentir su suavidad recorrer su cuerpo… calentándolo. No le gustaba el tener que valerse de la magia para asuntos tan ínfimos que no la necesitaban pero, en este momento, se había convertido en una acción de gran calibre e importancia por la que no tuvo más remedio que usar un hechizo para secar su cuerpo.

La vida era la mejor escuela, a pesar de que Hogwarts le había enseñado mucho más de lo que uno pudiera llegar a imaginar, y por eso no habría que mostrar ningún tipo de sorpresa ante la cómoda de varios cajones que se encontraba en el baño. Todo el mundo guarda las toallas y demás enseres necesarios para el baño en el propio cuarto pero, por si acaso estás con prisa y te dejas la ropa en el dormitorio y no puedes abrir la puerta para usar un simple accio…

Abrió el primer cajón y se lo encontró vacío.

Abrió el segundo cajón y se lo encontró vacío.

Abrió el tercer cajón y se lo encontró vacío.

Abrió el cuarto cajón y se lo encontró vacío.

Abrió la puerta doble que había en la parte inferior y se lo encontró vacío.

Hermione cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro pero algo captó su atención y los abrió de golpe dirigiéndolos a la puerta.

Cerrada.

Sintió como su estómago rugió ante aquella provocación, y le recordó que estaba necesitada de alimento, que le llevó su olfato. Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos y aquellos aromas fueron formando imágenes en su mente.

Panceta frita, huevos fritos, tomates fritos, champiñones fritos y salchichas. También podía sentir las tostadas y, tratando de resistir tanta acumulación de aromas, un té recién hecho.

Cuando Hermione fue consciente, sus dientes superiores, esos dos incisivos que ahora no destacaban tanto, ya habían atrapado su labio inferior que estaba siendo succionado en un gesto inconsciente.

Abrió los ojos, liberando su labio, y abrió el cajón superior para encontrarse con varios conjuntos de lencería. Tenía que recordarse que no se estaba preparando para una cita, aún, y que era para ir al trabajo. A pesar de ello no pudo evitar elegir un conjunto sexy llameante como esos ojos con los que Draco la había estado devorando, y como el rubor que sus mejillas adquirían ante semejante recuerdo.

Hermione no pudo evitar el mirarse con detenimiento en el espejo y admitir que aquel sujetador hacía resaltar, tal vez algo exageradamente, sus pechos (_voluptuosos pechos_, había dicho Draco) por mucha ropa que pusiera encima para cubrírselos.

Abrió el segundo cajón y mostró varias faldas y vestidos. Decidió elegir una falda vaquera que le cubría pasada la rodilla y que la obligaba a caminar con las piernas bien juntas. Esto no le hizo si no recordar el par de kimonos que se había comprado cuando le había dado por estudiar la cultura del lejano Oriente.

Del tercer cajón sacó una camiseta sin cuello y un apreciativo escote con volantes de manga larga de color oscuro, más vino que morado, que iba perfecto con el sujetador elegido porque, para que tener unos pechos como los suyos y un escote como el que esta prenda le ofrecía si no pensaba lucirlos.

Claro qué ella no era de las que tenían este tipo de pensamientos y, por tanto, al tenerlos ahora no podía si no darse cuenta del motivo de ellos.

Ignorando el cuarto cajón fue directamente a la puerta doble para coger unas zapatillas. Ni que fuera obligatorio el ponerse unos tacones altos porque sí.

Su estómago le recordó sus prioridades y, con un último vistazo al espejo en dónde asentó a la perfección sus pechos (no que buscase la atención de los hombres gracias a sus pechos pero, luego de esta noche con Draco, estaba segura de que se habían convertido en un fetiche para el Slytherin. Y a ella le encantaba lo que era capaz de hacer con ellos, y hacerla sentir) y respiró hondo antes de abandonar el cuarto de baño.

El trayecto que la separaba hasta la cocina fue acompañado por su propio corte musical de parte de su corazón que golpeaba con fuerza con cada latido que daba. Latido y paso, y vuelta a repetir, fue reduciendo la distancia hasta que sintió como se le hacía la boca agua y no era capaz de decidir si era por el desayuno allí preparado para que pudiera degustarlo o la visión de un Draco en boxers… ¿allí preparado para que pudiera degustarlo?

Se quedaron allí de pie, en silencio, y con la vista fijada en el otro hasta que Hermione, incapaz de tolerar más aquella media sonrisa dirigida en su dirección, habló.

—Has superado la etiqueta de caballerosidad, Draco.

Hermione no pudo evitar el aguantar la respiración cuando Draco se le acercó, y por varios motivos. El resistir la tentación de saltarle encima era uno de los principales.

—Tenemos un tiempo bastante fresco y las temperaturas no harán más que bajar todavía más— le dijo bajando su mirada al espectacular escote con que Hermione le estaba saludando—. ¿Cómo puedes hacerle algo así? Las tengo en muy buena estima.

—Una bruja aquí, Draco. Una muy buena. La temperatura no es ningún problema y, de todo el mundo, tú eras el último que pensé que podría poner alguna objeción a mi elección de vestuario.

—Tal vez sea porque no podré disfrutar de tan agradables vistas, Hermione. ¿O piensas llevar esto mismo por la noche durante nuestra cita?— vale, ahí tenía toda la razón—. Además que estoy seguro de que te cambiarás antes de salir de casa.

—¿Por qué me habría de camb-…?— la pregunta de Hermione fue cortada por un rápido beso por parte de Draco que la silenció por completo.

—Que no se te enfríe el desayuno mientras piensas en mí duchándome— le dijo pasando a su lado de camino al baño.

Hermione soltó un bufido ante la prepotencia del Slytherin. Como si fuera a ponerse a pensar en él en lugar de disfrutar de un buen desayuno, que estaba llamando por ella.

Le iba a dar una buena réplica pero solamente fue el darse la vuelta para encontrarse con que Draco ya no llevaba puesto los boxers y caminaba como había venido al mundo, si lo hubiera hecho tan bien desarrollado, con toda la naturalidad. Como si fuera de lo más normal el que caminase completamente desnudo por la casa de Hermione.

_Aunque sería una nueva, e interesante, tradición para realizar._

Para su sorpresa, y supuestamente también debía ser para su indignación, Draco dejó la puerta del baño abierta. ¿Una invitación? Lamentablemente era una que Hermione no podía aceptar y cerró la puerta con una lastimera mirada. Cuando escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse, Hermione pareció despertar del trance en el que había caído siguiendo aquel par de glúteos que anoche solamente tuvieron el placer de _ver_ sus manos y la yema de sus dedos. Al instante se volvió sintiendo sus mejillas arder con una intensidad tal que podría preparar sobre ellas el desayuno sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

Por eso pudo sentarse y empezar a comer antes de que su mente diera forma a la imagen que se encontraba en la portada de El Profeta. ¿Sistema de autodefensa? Podía ser el caso pero solamente llegaba hasta que Hermione centraba su atención.

_… estoy seguro de que te cambiarás antes de salir de casa…_

Ahora Hermione ya entendía a lo que se había referido Draco. No se trataba de ningún tipo de muestra de celos, porque llevase semejante escote, y que él estuviera apartado de tan agradable vista durante todo el día, si no que era una advertencia de lo que podría suceder de salir con estas pintas a la calle.

La fotografía de portada mostraba el momento en que Draco vino a recogerla a casa pero lo que Hermione sintió como una garra apretándole el corazón fue el aviso de "ver en el interior" para conocer la _despedida_ de la inesperada pareja. Sabía que no era necesario el hostigarse viendo dicha imagen, no obstante la había vivido en sus propias carnes, pero no pudo contenerse.

Y ahí estaba Hermione Jane Granger atrayendo a Draco Malfoy Black y arrastrándolo al interior de su casa. Al pie de la foto estaba escrito "el comienzo de la verdadera noche" y que habría que esperar hasta mañana para tener la fotografía de la verdadera despedida y final de la cita.

Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho y no se debía a que se hubiera metido todo el desayuno de un solo bocado.

—Respira— le pidió una voz que destilaba amabilidad.

Hermione obedeció a dicha voz para darse cuenta de que era cierto. La opresión se debía a que, en algún momento, había empezado a aguantar la respiración incapaz de poder respirar.

—Mis amigos… mis compañeros de trabajo… suerte que mis padres no reciben el Profeta— Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de calmarse—. Pero lo recibirán como me llamo Hermione Jane Granger. Estoy segura de que cierta persona estará más que encantada de enviarles un ejemplar.

—¿Algún problema con eso?— le preguntó Draco mientras, luego de ofrecerle un beso en la mejilla, se sentó frente a ella dispuesto a desayunar—. ¿Y mi panceta?

Hermione le miró de reojo antes de continuar con su desayuno.

—Por lo menos no nos siguieron. Y no, no hay ningún problema salvo porque no me gusta el toque sensacionalista de todo esto— por la manera de comer cualquiera pondría la mano en el fuego al asegurar que Hermione había pasado mucho tiempo con los Weasley por la manera de tragar que tenía en estos momentos—. Se trata de mi vida privada y a nadie le tendría que interesar lo más mínimo. Además de que me ponen como si eso ocurriera cada noche— dijo señalando la foto de _despedida_.

—Yo votaría a que fuera así a partir de ahora.

La sonrisa que se encontró Hermione al ver para Draco fue suficiente para borrarle todos los temores a Hermione y pensarse, muy seriamente, en lo último que había dicho y en la réplica de Draco.

¿Tan mal estaría si fuera así?

—Gracias por el desayuno, Draco. ¿Qué sucede?— no pudo evitar preguntarle al ver cierta decepción en el rostro de la sierpe. ¿Es qué no le gustaba que le dieran las gracias?—. Está delicioso. Y debo admitir que no me esperaba que, precisamente tú, fueras capaz de lograr realizar algo tan bueno, a pesar de ser algo que se supone natural en las personas normales.

—Y ahora cambia el título del tema del que hablabas, del desayuno, por lo que sucedió anoche y entenderás mi reacción.

Hermione no pudo evitar el reírse con ganas.

—Lamento mucho no aplacar primero tu ego, Draco. Pero es que tenía hambre y dejar satisfecho mi estómago… viendo que ya tenía satisfecho el resto de mi cuerpo— añadió ofreciéndole un guiño cómplice.

—¿Entonces te recojo esta noche a la misma hora?

—¿Totalmente informal?— le preguntó Hermione con un sugestivo movimiento de cejas que logró provocarle una reacción física a Draco en su entrepierna.

Promesas y posibilidades.

—Eres joven, inteligente y atractiva capaz de mandar a quien te mire a San Mungo por hechicera— Draco se reclinó en la silla atrapándola con su mirada—. Tanto por belleza como por el peligro que eres con tu varita.

—Pero yo no haría algo semejante, Draco— dijo con aire y tono de lo más inocente y con una mirada arrebatadora—. Porque está mal.

Draco estaría mal si hacía algo que pudiera estropear el comienzo de lo que pretendía que fuera toda una vida junto a Hermione. Era perfecta… y por ello temía que se diera cuenta de que estar con él sería más una condena para ella.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Draco confundido al verla negar con la cabeza con gesto serio en su rostro.

—Te aseguro que, como vuelvas a menospreciarte otra vez, incluso aunque no sea en mi presencia, te mandaré a San Mungo por la vía no agradable del extremo de mi varita, Draco— ¿es qué le había leído la mente?—. No la mente— sus ojos castaños se encontraban clavados en los grises de Draco—. Tu alma.

¿Cómo no caer por ella? Sabía muy bien que no se trataba de un simple enamoramiento porque nunca antes había sentido algo semejante, y no se trataba del dolor que le causó aquella bofetada.

Estaba seguro que nadie más era capaz de semejante prodigio.

Hermione estaba aún cepillándose los dientes cuando escuchó los pasos de Draco acercándose y el sonido de la loza lavándose. En momentos como este daba gracias a poder usar la magia, aunque fuera Draco quien la hubiera usado en esta ocasión.

—Sabes qué de esa manera no es que logres una buena salud bucal.

No se trataba de una pregunta si no de una clara obviedad. Tanto por su inteligencia como de su origen muggle y, por tanto, por su conocimiento acerca de la salud buco dental. Sin olvidarse que era algo que le venía de familia.

—No si se trata de _mi_ cepillo— lo que dejaba claro que podía tener todo tipo de conjuros como cualquier cosa inimaginable.

—¿El mío también es tan bueno?— le preguntó colocándose a su lado mientras cogía el cepillo que le había dejado Hermione, y que Draco ya usó antes—. ¿O tratas de acabar con mi perfección a través de mi boca?

Echó un rápido vistazo al reflejo de Draco antes de continuar limpiándose los dientes sin poder evitar el pensar que había cosas mejores que hacer con esa boca que el tratar de estropearla. Y la noche pasada tuvo una gran muestra de las posibilidades.

—¿Es qué nunca has visto unas antes, _Malfoy_?

La inesperada pregunta, surgida tras un lapsus de tiempo en el que Hermione ya había terminado de cepillarse los dientes, y enjuagarlos con una poción de propia invención, sacó a Draco del círculo vicioso en el que se había quedado atrapado limpiándose los dientes mientras su mirada quedó clavada en el reflejo de Hermione.

Sobre todo en aquel escote que, al estar inclinándose a cada momento, le ofrecía una buena visto de sus pechos.

—Tengo muy poca experiencia con tus pechos, Hermione. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte por toda esta atención que, cuando me acostumbre a su vista, pasaré a acostumbrarme a su tacto— le dijo alzando una mano en su dirección que fue apartada de una cachetada por parte de Hermione.

—Muy maduro, Draco.

Lo último que escuchó fue el enjuague por parte de Draco antes de ser atrapada por la cintura y obligada a apoyar sus manos contra el pecho del Slytherin, en un gesto inconsciente, antes de recibir un húmedo, en todos los sentidos, beso por su parte.

Podría arrastrarlo hasta la cama y tomarse el día libre. Merlín sabe que podría hacer uso de todas las bajas laborales que no había utilizado desde que entró a trabajar. Solamente se acumulaban ya que Hermione no les encontraba ninguna utilidad.

—Debo ir a trabajar— pudo susurrar con su voz toda fogosa cuando hubo que separar los labios para recuperar algo de aliento—. Y nos veremos esta noche.

—Eres demasiado racional, Hermione. Y sabelotodo y una mandona— la maliciosa sonrisa de Draco estuvo a punto de quebrar la férrea voluntad de Hermione—… y no veas como me pone.

Apartando a Draco de un empujón se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa negando para sí misma sin saber muy bien si no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar o no se creía que, finalmente, se marchaba al trabajo dejando atrás a Draco y tantas posibilidades.

Un momento.

¿Estaba dejando atrás a Draco? Ya, ¿y qué más?

Volviendo sobre sus pasos Hermione agarró a Draco por la muñeca y, tras echar un vistazo y comprobar que la loza estaba limpia, seca y en su sitio, lo llevó hasta la puerta con ella. Ni loca iba a dejar solo a Draco Malfoy en su casa. No la conocían como la bruja con más talento de nuestros tiempos como para cometer semejante insensatez.

—Tú te vas a tu casa o… bueno, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de a dónde puedes ir habitualmente pero, lo que sí sé, es que no te vas a quedar en mi casa a solas.

Hermione abrió la puerta cuando Draco habló.

—¿Temes que revuelva tu ropa interior, _Granger_?— le preguntó con su conocida media sonrisa.

La castaña pareció tratar de contener una carcajada antes de sacarlo de su casa y cerrar la puerta y levantar todas sus defensas.

—Temo que te la pongas— bromeó Hermione sonriéndole maliciosamente.

Menos de un segundo duró la sorpresa en el rostro de Draco.

—¿Eso te excita, Hermione?— vale, siempre parecía ser capaz de devolvérsela—. ¿Te gustaría verme con tu ropa interior o quieres verme con lencería recién comprada?

Lo peor de esto era que lo decía con esa voz susurrante tan grave que se le metía por todos los poros de su piel logrando, ciertamente, excitarla y, por supuesto, ruborizarla.

—Eres un pervertido, Malfoy— logró responderle con algo de temblor en su voz.

—Has sido tú quien trajo el tema a conversación, Granger.

O cielos. Si las miradas pudieran…

—¿Es qué no te das cuenta cuando alguien te habla en serio y cuando no lo hace?

—Tú, yo, lencería, desnudez… lo lamento mucho pero cuesta el pensar coherentemente con todos esos elementos en el mismo tema, Hermione.

Cuando trató de dejarle allí a solas sintió como su agarre la tomó con firmeza, pero delicadamente, por la cintura y la atrajo contra él de manera que Hermione se encontró apoyando la espalda contra el torso de Draco.

—Tengo que trabajar, Draco.

—¿No hay beso?— preguntó con un tono que sonaba tan desamparado y tierno como si la hubiera rodeado de inocentes cachorritos.

Era injusto que alguien como él pudiera ser capaz de hacer algo semejante.

—¿Te lo mereces?— pero Hermione se lo preguntó mirando por encima de su hombro permitiéndole a Draco la posibilidad de tener ese beso.

—No.

Aún así se inclinó para recibir un beso que Hermione no le negó.

Fresco y limpio. Deliciosamente apetecible.

—Si quieres pensar en algo hasta que volvamos a vernos esta noche— Hermione sintió cierta parte de la anatomía de Draco apretándose contra la zona en la que su espalda ya había cambiado de nombre— piensa en que, ahora mismo, no estoy llevando ropa interior.

Un suspiro de sorpresa por parte de Hermione se mezcló con el sonido de Draco apareciéndose y dejándola allí sola durante los cinco segundos que el cerebro de Hermione le recordó que llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Y cachonda.

— — — — —

Ciertamente el tratar de llegar a su puesto de trabajo resultó toda una odisea pero gran parte de la culpa debería achacársela a sí misma por haber elegido una de las entradas desde el Londres muggle. ¿Es qué pensaba que nadie escucharía su nombre?

Periodistas, curiosos, compañeros de trabajo en el Ministerio pero si había un rostro más repetido era el de una mujer con obvios signos de rabia y enfado. ¿El motivo de ello? Pues que Hermione parecía haber atrapado al heredero de la familia Malfoy y arrastrado a la cama. En donde una podía lograr atarlo a su lado como solamente las mujeres pueden hacerlo.

¡Quedándose embarazadas!

Estuvo a pulgadas de empezar a lanzar conjuros a diestro y siniestro pero se recordó de que, de hacerlo, lo más probable era que no pudiese ir a la cita que tenía esta noche con Draco.

Por suerte, una vez alcanzado el ascensor, se libró de gran parte de toda aquella molestia para quedar, únicamente, la que representaba los propios funcionarios o los pocos ciudadanos que tenían cuestiones que tratar en los departamentos ministeriales.

El viaje en el ascensor más que un agobio semejaba un ahogamiento por toda la tensión que se acumulaba en el interior y que ni un _diffindo_ parecía poder cortarla.

Durante todo el tiempo actuó como si se hubiera quedado sorda u, otra posibilidad que le estaba apeteciendo más que nunca probar, alguien hubiera lanzado un conjuro _silencio_ a nivel local, que ampliaría a nacional si todo esto no se calmaba un poco.

¿Qué había en lo que Hermione podía contar siempre? Pues en sus amigos o, más en concreto, en el poco juicio que podrían tener sus amigos. De otra forma no podía explicarse la presencia de Harry y Ron en su despacho con un ejemplar de El Profeta sobre su escritorio mostrando la fotografía en la que arrastraba a Draco al interior de su casa.

¿Alguien había pedido un poco de sutileza? Estaba claro que nadie lo hizo.

—_Potter_, _Weasley_, ¿qué puedo hacer por vosotros tan temprano?— por lo menos Hermione se podía controlar lo suficiente para no llamarles Potty y Weasel, aunque tentada de hacerlo se encontró que estaba, y mucho.

Harry abrió la boca pero las palabras surgieron de la de Ron que se le adelantó.

—¿Que qué puedes hacer por nosotros?— repitió con enfado en su voz—. Pues podrías empezar explicando qué diablos significa esto, Hermione— le preguntó agitando el Profeta, y la foto _acusadora_, delante de las narices de la castaña—. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho por el hurón?

—Me aseguraste que te ibas a controlar, Ron— le recordó Harry—. Y esto no me parece un gran ejemplo de control.

—Empezó ella— se defendió de manera infantil el pelirrojo— con todo eso de llamarnos por nuestros apellidos como… ¡Como Malfoy!— se dio cuenta y no sirvió para calmarle sino todo lo contrario.

Hermione se sentó frente a ellos con toda la calma del mundo, para irritación de Ron puesto que parecía estar ignorándole por completo, algo que no se alejaba mucho de la realidad. Aunque solamente fuera porque lo hacía apropósito.

Cuando sacó a relucir su varita sus dos amigos, sobre todo Ron, retrocedieron contra el respaldo de sus sillas, como de su actitud. Sabían muy bien como se las gastaba Hermione cuando su temperamento era puesto a prueba. Pero lo único que hizo fue pasar las páginas para quedarse con las dos que contenían las fotografías principales del reportaje.

Un par de silenciosos movimientos de varita y las fotografías fueron segadas de las páginas de El Profeta para que luego, con otro par de movimientos, transformase dos pedazos de pergamino en sendos marcos en donde colocó ambas fotografías.

—Perdón, ¿me decías, _Weasley_?

El en_ro_jecimie_n_to del rostro de Ron era tal que a ninguno le habría extrañado si de pronto le hubiera empezado a salir vapor de las orejas por haber superado su estado de ebullición.

—¿QUE QUÉ MIERDAS SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?— volvió a preguntarle señalando acusadoramente las fotografías que Hermione había dispuesto sobre su escritorio para su… ¿deleite?

Con un cansado, o cansino, suspiro Hermione volvió su atención de las imágenes hacia el par de amigos presentes.

—¿Es qué Molly no te explicó como va todo esto, _Ron_?— el tono condescendiente de Hermione era mucho más acusado que en ocasiones anteriores. Estaba listo para dar en el blanco o, en esta ocasión, en el pelirrojo—. Entonces dime que prefieres escuchar: la historia de la cigüeña, la de las abejas y las flores…

Esto pareció ser el punto de ruptura para Ron que se puso en pie con tanto ímpetu que tiró para atrás la silla. Incluso Harry se levantó pero más como reacción a la acción de su mejor amigo.

—¿TE HAS ACOSTADO CON EL HURÓN? ¿CÓMO PUEDES DEGRADARTE PARA CONVERTIRTE EN LA NUEVA PUTA DE MALFOY?

—Ron, tranquilízate un poco— le pidió Harry actuando como moderador.

Pero el pelirrojo le miró como si fuera la primera vez que se percataba de su existencia a su lado. Sorpresa e incredulidad.

—¿Qué me tranquilice?— no podía creerse lo que le estaba pidiendo su mejor amigo—. Una cosa es que tengan una única comida aquí pero de ahí a que se lo lleve a su casa…

Hermione, sorprendentemente para cualquier espectador, escuchaba todo esto con una inusitada calma a pesar de las duras palabras por parte de Ron. Lo que la hacía ver mucho más temible en verdad.

—Hermione es una mujer adulta que sabe…

—Y la mayoría de las putas también— le interrumpió Ron—. Todos estos años ese maldito se la ha pasado cambiando de chica casi semanalmente y ahora no te importa que Hermione se haya bajado las bragas para el hurón. ¿O fue que le bajaste sus…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, y de que Harry pudiera hacer algo para acallarlo, una mano se posó en el hombro de Ron obligándole a retroceder y volverse en un mismo movimiento.

—¿Pero qué…?

Tampoco pudo terminar esta frase cuando un puño impactó en el rostro de Ron produciendo un chasquido que aseguraba la rotura del tabique nasal del pelirrojo.

—Nunca has aprendido a pensar las cosas antes de abrir la boca. Claro que es de esperar si siempre ha sido Hermione quién tenía que pensar por ti durante todos esos años en Hogwarts— la dureza de su voz no admitía réplicas—. Sin contar luego para ayudarte a conseguir tu trabajo. ¿Es qué piensas que lo habrías logrado sin su ayuda?

Harry se quedó firme y sin muchas ganas de moverse, aunque aún tenía la reacción natural de ir en ayuda de su mejor amigo pero, en ocasiones, sabía cuando un movimiento erróneo podía ponerle en una situación demasiado delicada. En cambio Hermione no podía evitar la amplia sonrisa ante el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante ella.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí?— le preguntó sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. No es que me queje pero pensaba que era yo la que se dedicaba a cruzarles la cara a los malhablados.

—Cierto pero, en esta situación, no niegues que me tocaba a mí— le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo de manera cómplice.

—Lo que pasa es que te apetecía pegarle.

Esto solamente se ganó un simple encogimiento de hombros dejando claro que esas palabras decían toda la verdad.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará…**_un poquito más  
_— — — — — — — — — —

Como siempre El Profeta trayendo el caos a la vida de Hermione por mucho que no parezca molestarle está claro que lo que más le preocupaba era la reacción de sus amigos ante la noticia.

¿Qué Ron se ha pasado con su reacción? Cierto que ya no se trata del mismo adolescente de Hogwarts pero también es cierto que toda noticia de Draco en los medios iba acompañada de una nueva chica a su lado. Ni me quiero imaginar lo que habrá dicho cuando fue lo de Luna, si es que esta relación llegó a ser publicada puesto que Hermione no sabía nada de la misma.

Pero también es cierto que cuando a Ron se le cruzan los cables… el cortocircuito no tiene mucha solución a corto plazo y puede llegar a hacer lo que no está escrito.

Por suerte Hermione no está sola.

¿Sabéis que podéis dejarme **REVIEWS**? Sí, es cierto. Así que luego de terminaros el capítulo pulsar el botón y desahogaros un poco con todo lo que cargáis en vuestros hombros. Como han hecho:

**Luna-maga:** Ahora incluso uno debería preguntarse cual de ambas parejas de dos gusta más hehehe Cuando se está a punto de perder a tu único hijo lo que se hace es cuidarlo y ampliar la familia… digo yo :P  
**Sailor mercuri o neptune:** Ciertamente el que se acerque el final no se puede negar y espero que sea del gusto de todos ustedes. Tal vez haya puesto demasiado altas las expectativas…  
**Arely Uchiha:** Para estos el café solamente puede ser café -.-U  
Lo que harán es… bueno, lo esperado por ellos hahaha  
Es que no hay nadie mejor para tener bien controlado a Draco que Hermione. Yo diría que la única que ha logrado impresionar a una familia como los Malfoy. ¿Cómo no quererla como esposa para su único, ya no tan único, hijo?  
**Gabe Logan:** Mientras la atmósfera sea respirable :D Gracias, Lector No.1  
**Alle Malfoy Cullen:** Es cierto que se acerca el momento del secuestro pero… resulta curiosa la manera en que ven el paso del tiempo, o algo parecido hehehe  
**Makya Dreams:** Sería una metáfora bastante curiosa la de una caja de piedra hehehehe  
**Nyssad:** Espero que tanto la semana, como el capítulo presente, hayan sido de tu gusto. Sobre todo la semana porque sé que mis capítulos podrían ser mejores -.-U

**Story Alert:**

**Alee Malfoy Cullen.  
****Nyssad.**

**Favorite Story:**

**Alee Malfoy Cullen.  
****Teffii. lovelove.**

No es que esto no parezca tener fin, tal vez sea el problema de estar tratando con alteraciones temporales -.-U, si no que no puedo dejar pasar algunas situaciones que hacen acto de presencia por su cuenta. Ya sabes, reacciones ante las acciones por parte de Draco y Hermione. Pero que la historia está para acabar es una realidad inmutable de verdad.

Nos leemos.^^


	42. Chapter 41

**Nexus**

Y lo dices como si fuera algo malo— le replicó mientras veía como Ron trataba de levantarse con una mano acariciándose el rostro donde había sido golpeado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Me has entendido mal. Yo digo que lo has disfrutado.

Aquella sonrisa no podía engañar a nadie.

—Cosas de familia, Hermione— le aseguró—. Ten claro que no es la primera vez, ni a este paso la última, que tenga que ponerle en su sitio de la única manera que parece entender su dura mollera.

Harry habría preferido estar atrapado en una misión a punto de explotarle en la cara que encontrándose en este lugar en este mismo momento. Por lo menos él no había actuado erróneamente y se libraría de un puñetazo.

—Tranquilo, _Potter_. Estoy en contra de la violencia doméstica pero, empezando por hoy, te has quedado sin sexo hasta nueva orden.

El rostro de Harry reflejaba a la perfección su incredulidad.

—Pero, Ginny. ¿Y yo qué hice?

—Ser amigo de mi hermano y dejarle llegar al extremo de que tuve que darle un puñetazo, que disfruté en toda su plenitud, por ser un imbécil, estúpido… y todos los sinónimos que puedas poner de este tipo, y meterse con Hermione por ser y actuar como lo haría cualquier otra chica de sangre caliente. Incluso de sangre fría o, directamente, sin sangre en las venas habría hecho lo mismo— le comentó Ginny con toda la calma del mundo—. Sin olvidar eso de que pretendes abandonarme para fugarte con Ron y formalizar vuestra oculta relación.

Esto último hizo ruborizarse a Harry tanto como lo hacía normalmente Ron. Como si se necesitasen más pruebas para reafirmar la noticia de El Profeta.

A duras penas, Harry realmente temía cual pudiera ser la reacción de Ginny de tratar de ayudar a Ron a ponerse en pie, Ron logró recuperar la verticalidad pero, para sorpresa de todos, fue con la ayuda de la propia Ginny.

—¡No necesito tu…!— no llegar a decir ayuda porque vio el gesto serio de advertencia que llevaba su hermana y logró reprimirse.

—Y no te la mereces pero sigues siendo el idiota de mi hermano. Claro que Hermione es mi hermana y es a ella a quien has insultado gravemente por algo del todo inocente. Además de que, si está muy mal visto el pegarle al amante del esposo, mucho más cuando este está tirado en el suelo.

Esto hizo que se le soltara la lengua a Ron, además del rubor que hizo enrojecer todo su rostro, sin darse cuenta de que podía estar cavando su propia tumba si necesidad de un _defodio_. En ocasiones como esta uno no podía evitar preguntarse como era que nadie le hubiera maldecido _de verdad_ hasta el día de hoy, con la excepción de lo causado por motivos de trabajo, por supuesto.

—¡Solamente dije la verdad!— Ron señaló las fotografías sobre el escritorio—. ¡Es ella la que no se tiene ningún respeto por sí misma para que, a las primeras de cambio, se acueste con Malfoy! Y lo otro está sacado fuera de contexto. Lo que ocurrió fue que tropecé…

—¿Y te caíste encima de mi marido?— le preguntó Ginny con una ceja enarcada dejando claro lo poco creíble que sonaba.

—Fue un accidente o… ¡estoy, casi, seguro de que alguien me lanzó un confundus!

—¿Para qué te cayeras sobre mi marido?

En defensa de Ron, una muy débil defensa, había que admitir que, en esta ocasión, había refrenado bastante su lengua.

—Es la verdad— farfulló Ron.

—Por supuesto, pero eso no te da el derecho de insultar a Hermione— vale, se olvidó que Ginny había escuchado la versión para mayores de 18—. Ya es mayorcita y se sabe cuidar muy bien de sí misma.

—Pues las pruebas me dicen lo contrario— siguió defendiendo Ron su postura y llevando la conversación hacia el tema que más le interesaba.

Ginny iba a replicarle cuando vio a Hermione hacerle un gesto para dejarle a ella. Y, por muchas ganas que tuviera de darle su merecido a Ron, sabía que esto era cosa de Hermione.

—Ya deberías saber que uno no puede fiarse de lo que se publica en El Profeta— le recordó Hermione.

Echándole en cara que se creyese lo que ponía sobre ella pero lo suyo con Harry era un simple malentendido. Que lo era. Como también, más o menos, lo suyo con Draco porque no fueron tan lejos como dejan entrever en el artículo.

—¿Pero eso no se aplicaba al Quisquilloso? Además hay noticias que se ven que son tergiversaciones por parte de los medios y otras en las que se ve muy claro de qué va todo.

La réplica de Ron detuvo en seco a la castaña por un eterno segundo antes de que continuase.

—Y, aunque no hubiera reportaje o fotografías, deberíais ser capaz de respetarme lo suficiente, no obstante ya son muchos años de amistad a nuestras espaldas, para, si teníais algo que preguntarme, decírmelo con buenos modales y no venir aquí llamándome puta y menospreciando lo mío con Draco. ¡Sí, por supuesto!— le interrumpió Hermione a Ron al ver que estaba a punto de interrumpirla—. ¿Es qué realmente crees que llevaría a alguien a mi casa si no tuviera una mínima relación? Y, para que quede claro ya desde ahora, no me acosté con Draco. Bueno, sí me acosté pero no tuvimos relaciones sexuales. Nos metimos mano un poquito— admitió con una sonrisa al ver los rostros de incredulidad, y pocas ganas de escuchar, que ponían sus dos amigos, en contraposición a la de Ginny que ardía en deseos por saber más—. ¿Te gustaría saber todos los detalles, Ron?

—¡No!  
—¡Sí!

Cierto que eran hermanos pero cada uno era dueño de sus propias vidas. Por mucho que eso le reventase a Ron puesto que tiene una obsesiva actitud de hermano mayor que, incluso hoy en día, le sigue metiendo en problemas.

—Pero seguro que podrías tomar ejemplo a cuan habilidoso es con su lengua— no se pudo reprimir de contar para ver la cara de pánico que se le puso a Ron. Harry también parecía un poco más pálido, a pesar de la aparición de cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

Antes de que volviera a insistir en su negativa por evitar el tener que escuchar acerca de las acciones realizadas entre Hermione y Draco en su intimidad, una voz se le adelantó. Una voz que conocía muy bien, igual que lo hacía con el tono usado.

—¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que dejes de meterte en la vida privada de Hermione?

Ron miró incrédulo para su hermanita que le ofreció una maliciosa sonrisa.

—¿Para qué más se podría usar un patronus?

Los balbuceos por parte de Ron le hicieron retroceder bastantes años atrás, aunque no literalmente hablando, para volver a ser el adolescente de Hogwarts. Y ese pobre muchacho no tenía nada que hacer contra una Lavender en pleno ataque. No fue ninguna sorpresa para los presentes que hubiera conseguido, con pocas palabras y certeras miradas, que Ron se disculpase ante Hermione por meterse en su vida privada sin haber sido propiamente invitado.

Hermione, en una pequeñísima parte, entendía la reacción de Ron porque este no había tenido ningún tipo de contacto con Draco salvo, como bien había quedado expuesto, por las noticias. Y, como en estas siempre aparecía con chica nueva a cada dos por tres, era obvio que su espíritu protector se alzase al máximo de su capacidad.

Era un chico y no podía evitarlo, ¿verdad?

—Draco es una buena persona y para nada tiene que ver con el que era en Hogwarts. Me conoces muy bien, Ron, y deberías tener fe en mis acciones, y elecciones— el rostro dulce y amable de Hermione dio paso a uno de seguridad y que dejaba claro que no admitía intromisiones—. Voy a salir con Draco y si acabamos siendo algo más, lo seremos por mucho que a algunos pueda molestarles. Mi vida, nuestra vida, para ser más exactos. Y deberéis aceptarlo si es que queréis seguir formando parte de ella.

—¿Dejarías a tus amigos por culpa del hur… digo, de Malfoy?

—El estar con alguien quiere decir que forma parte de tu vida. No puedes separar alma y cuerpo y esperar a que todo vaya bien, Ron. No digo que os dejaría sino que no permitiría abusos contra Draco. Sería como si fueran dirigidos a mi persona.

Por la cabeza de Ron pasaron todos los momentos en que se alejó de Hermione por culpa de ciertas discusiones que, viéndolas ahora a distancia, le parecían unas reacciones de lo más infantil y que pudieron haber causado el fin de su amistad. Tenía la certeza de que había tensado todo lo posible el hilo de dicha amistad y que, si llegase a romper, ya no habría marcha atrás.

_¡Pero se trata de Draco Hurón Malfoy, por Merlín!_, pensó para sí el pelirrojo._ Y se trata de tu mejor amiga por lo que la decisión no tendría que resultar nada difícil de tomar, ¿no lo piensas así?_

Finalmente Ron terminó por dar su brazo a torcer, aunque le habría resultado menos duro de hacerlo literalmente. Prometió no inmiscuirse en la vida privada de Hermione y tratar de ver a Draco como es hoy en realidad y no seguir basándose en el recuerdo del muchacho que fue en Hogwarts para definirlo actualmente.

Claro que tampoco es que le estuviera prometiendo el ser grandes amigos sino que ya se vería lo que salía de todo esto con el paso del tiempo. Pero que no iría juzgando cada una de las acciones del Slytherin, sin saber todo lo que pudiera necesitarse saber para hacerlo primero, sí podía prometerlo.

—Tampoco es que tengas que exagerar, Ron. Es Hermione, al fin y al cabo, quien sale con Malfoy y no tú— le recordó Lavender—. ¿O pretendes cambiarnos a Harry y a mí por él?

La cara de pánico de Ron hizo reír a todos los presentes antes de atrapar entre sus brazos la figura de Lavender para dejar claro que a quién prefería de todos.

—¿Y tú qué opinas de todo esto, Harry?— le preguntó Hermione.

—Eso. ¿Cuál es tu sabia opinión?— se metió Ginny propinándole un cómplice codazo a Harry.

Hermione sabía muy bien cómo pensaba su amigo y que este no llegaba a los niveles de enfado que podía alcanzar Ron pero, al mismo tiempo, podía llegar a estar enfadado con ella durante un tiempo que siempre le parecía eterno.

—Malfoy ha crecido del hurón que era en Hogwarts.

—Oh, sí. Ha crecido muy pero que muy bien— dijo Ginny con voz ensoñadora que le hizo ganarse una mirada acusadora por parte de Harry que ella le devolvió sacándole la lengua.

Totalmente un ejemplo de madurez.

—Hemos coincidido en varios actos y, aunque no hablamos, mucho, fuimos lo que muchos considerarían civilizados el uno con el otro. Además de que todas sus acciones hasta el día de hoy han dejado claro que es una persona real. Todos tenemos luces y sombras pero Malfoy ha logrado sobrevivir para bien con sus sombras.

Un buen discurso pero Hermione quería saber algo en concreto.

—¿Pero te parece bien el que salga con Draco sabiendo que hay muchas posibilidades de que lleve a algo mucho más serio que simples citas para salir… y tener beneficios?— añadió dedicándole una media sonrisa a Ron que palideció ante el significado de dichas palabras. Para diversión de las chicas.

—Es a ti a quién le debe parecer bien, Hermione. Es tu vida— le recordó Harry—. Yo solamente quiero verte feliz— al momento Hermione se echó en brazos de su amigo—. Además que con tu buena disposición con los animales estoy seguro de que no acabarás por despellejar al hurón.

Hermione no pudo evitar el reírse. Hasta que una tos les devolvió a la realidad para encontrarse con una Ginny que les miraba con una ceja enarcada.

—Oh, por mí no paréis. Por favor. Me parece que ya has superado lo tuyo con mi hermano y ahora quieres lanzarte sobre la sierpe— dijo con tono sarcástico—. ¿Crees qué a Malfoy le apetecerá un poco de swinging?

Al momento Harry se apartó de Hermione como si quemase y trató de dejar claro algo que era obvio para todos pero que a Harry, con los nervios y semejante pregunta, se le pasó por alto.

Los amigos también se abrazan.

Y Ginny tiene un humor muy particular.

—¿Tú crees?— Hermione parecía estar pensándoselo—. Tal vez habría que esperar un poco antes de proponérselo, Ginny— le dijo pasándole la mano por la cintura.

—Entonces tendré que reprimirme antes de poner mis manos en este cuerpo tan caliente— la voz de Ginny derretiría un Glacius. Su mano derecha agarró con firmeza la nalga de Hermione, _sacándole un gemido de sorpresa_, y la atrajo contra su cuerpo—. Y estaré contando los segundos, _Mione_.

De abrírsele un poco más la mandíbula a Harry y Ron habrían tenido que llevarlos a San Mungo para que les tratasen. Tampoco ayudó mucho el que las chicas rompieran a reír debido a semejante reacción por parte de ellos dos.

Claro que no quedó muy claro si se debía a la idea de Hermione con Ginny o la que quedaba por descarte de Harry con Draco.

—Me parece que Harry no está muy por la labor de emparejarse con Malfoy, por muchas insinuaciones que han sido lanzadas… ¿te parecería bien entonces si hiciéramos un trío con Malfoy?— propuso Ginny para tratar de devolver el sentido a Harry.

Y vaya que lo logró.

—¡GINNY!

Realmente Hermione necesitaba este desahogo para librarse de los nervios, y preocupaciones, que el reportaje en El Profeta le había causado. Para están los verdaderos amigos, ¿no? Para promover un intercambio de parejas y un trío para tu propio bien, ¿verdad?

—Ya, ya… nadie diría que no me conoces bien, Harry— le tranquilizó antes de reducirlo a una máscara de absurda felicidad, con sonrisa incluida, al atacar sus labios con toda la pasión que poseía por él. Ignoró, sin necesidad de tener que verlo, el rodamiento de ojos por parte de Ron—. Ahora largaos al trabajo que es momento para una charla de chicas porque me apetece saber hasta donde le acabó metiendo mano a Malfoy.

No podía decirse nada más efectivo para lograr el propósito de librarse de la presencia de Harry y Ron puesto que ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de saber que había sucedido en el espacio de tiempo transcurrido entre la segunda fotografía y esta mañana. Porque, por experiencias propias, el rostro de felicidad que portaba Hermione tenía una buena causa probable. Claro que no se dejó pasar otra oportunidad para meterse con aquellos dos.

—Ron, recuerda con quién estás realmente. Ya sé que estás _emparejado_ con Harry pero nada de… _profundizar_ en vuestra _relación_.

Las caras de los dos muchachos hicieron que las chicas rompieran a reír. Era demasiado absurdo para que no resultase gracioso. Por lo menos por parte de ellas.

Finalmente las tres chicas se quedaron a solas.

—Me encanta el poder adelantarme al propio Profeta— dijo Lavender toda entusiasmada por enterarse de lo sucedido entre Hermione y Draco de primera mano.

—Pero ni una palabra de lo que aquí nos diga la _susurrante de hurones_— le advirtió Ginny sin perder la sonrisa.

Familia. Como negarse a relatar el motivo por el que se encontraba tan feliz, dichosa y contenta.

—Será mejor que proteja el despacho para que vuestros gritos y risitas no perturben la paz del lugar— dijo Hermione conociendo muy bien cómo se las gastaban estas dos.

Y, tal como sospechaba, habiéndose puesto esta referencia sobre la mesa…

Ginny y Lavender pegaron un grito de entusiasmo adelantándose a lo que estaba por ser revelado.

— — — — —

Hermione no podía creerse que hubiera llegado a ofrecer tantos detalles de lo sucedido con Draco en su casa, en su dormitorio, pero es que había sido empezar que sintió la enorme necesidad de soltarlo todo. Ginny se había reído de ella e incluso Lavender parecía mucho más perspicaz de lo habitual.

Sus dos amigas le aclararon algo de lo que ya tendría que ser consciente o, por lo menos, capaz de admitírselo sin segundas opiniones.

Estaba totalmente enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! Vamos, eso era algo que ella sabía desde el momento en que su mano quedó marcada en la mejilla del Slytherin. Un verdadero desahogo, una verdadera revelación. Pero un imposible en aquellos momentos.

A día de hoy, en cambio, no existía ningún motivo para que no se atrevieran a considerar una relación entre ellos. Sobre todo porque estaba claro que ambos habían dejado muy atrás cualquier tipo de animosidad o reparo sobre el otro.

Pero solamente habían salido… No. Para ser más exactos esta noche sería su primera cita de verdad. ¿Cómo iba a tener el valor de confesarse ante él y admitir todo lo que sentía por Draco?

Vamos. Si, tal y como lo expuso Ron, se le caían las bragas por Draco.

Hermione golpeó su escritorio con la frente unas cuantas veces tratando de encontrar alguna salida coherente a su situación.

—Dile que estás perdidamente enamorada de él, y que lo estás desde tercer curso, y no le vuelves a ver ese pelo suyo tan precioso y que se siente tan suave entre tus dedos… y del cual sientes tanta envidia— farfulló toda angustiada—. Sin contar con el resto de su cuerpo— Hermione soltó un suspiro soñador—. Sí, ese cuerpo que se siente tan bien pegado junto al mío.

¡No! Debía controlarse y actuar con cabeza y sentido común. Nada de ir por ahí perdiendo las bragas por Draco Malfoy. Ni metafóricamente hablando ni, por supuesto, literalmente. Lo que tenga que llegar llegará pero no por su culpa tratando de forzar la situación lo que, leyendo entre líneas, quiere decir que nada de pasarle las bragas por delante de las narices o que lo único que se fuera a poner para cubrir la parte superior fuera un escote.

Tranquilidad. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

_Eso y ser yo misma. Esta última salida me fue muy bien siendo yo, ¿verdad? Pues ahora estaremos los dos solos sin tantos Ministros de Magia y toda su atención estará centrada en mí._

Aunque sí sabía lo que haría al llegar a casa para prepararse para la cita.

_Deshacerme del descafeinado._

— — — — —

Rompiendo lo que uno podría definir como protocolo con respecto al acto de ir a recoger a la pareja para una cita, Hermione se apareció en la dirección que Draco le había entregado cuando ella había hecho lo mismo con la suya propia.

Hermione Granger iba a recoger a Draco Malfoy para su cita. Si ya solamente la idea de ellos dos teniendo una cita era difícil de creer, lo de que fuera ella quien le recogiese lo hacía todo aún más absurdo. Pero, en fin, ¿no había ido él a recogerla en su anterior encuentro? Pues era lógico que ahora fuera su turno.

Y no, no era por un acto feminista o algo por el estilo.

Nunca antes le asemejó tan complicado el simple hecho de llamar a la puerta pero aún tendría tiempo para prepararse para el encuentro con Draco. O el elfo doméstico o quién tuviera de servicio tendría que ir a avisarle y, mientras tanto, ella tendría el tiempo, tal vez no mucho, para hacer acopio de todos sus nervios y librarse de ellos.

O tal vez no.

Cuando la puerta se abrió dejó paso al… ¡mismísimo Draco Malfoy!

_¡Maldita sea!_

Sin poder reprimirse, la mirada de Hermione recorrió, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o desconsideración, la figura de Draco bien ajustada en sencillo, pero elegantísimo, traje que hacía juego con su acerada mirada. Si no tenía cuidado acabaría por estropear su vestido por culpa de las babas que temía que pudieran estar cayéndole en estos momentos.

_Si hubiera que encerrar a Malfoy por algún motivo sería por estar demasiado bueno. Y con traje… resulta una fantasía hecha realidad._

Claro que, por el camino en que se movían sus fantasías con respecto a Draco, no habría cena sino que la metería en la casa y le haría el amor hasta que terminase por confesarle hasta el más imposible de sus secretos.

—Buenas noches, Hermione— necesitaba controlarse. No podía tener este tipo de reacciones, húmedas reacciones, porque Draco dijera solamente su nombre. ¿Pero cómo evitarlo al escuchar lo bien que sonaba viniendo de sus labios?—. Te ves arrebatadora y es algo que viene muy bien.

—¿Por qué, _Draco_?— no pudo evitar preguntar Hermione aún a sabiendas de que Draco estaba en su modo flirteo. Tal vez por eso mismo le siguió el juego.

—Porque aquí estoy yo dispuesto a ofrecerme sin oponer resistencia— sus labios se curvaron en esa maliciosa sonrisa que le arrebataba el sentido a Hermione—. Bueno, salvo aquella que gustes que ofrezca, _Hermione_.

Ahora sería el momento para arrepentirse del modelito que había elegido para la cita. Un vestido de cóctel sin tirantes de gasa negro con los bordes, subiendo hasta justo donde una cinta marcaba la cintura, en encaje transparente. Era un palabra de honor que cubría sus pechos pero, al mismo tiempo, los hacía resaltar gracias al corte usado.

Aunque ya era mayorcita, el llevar vestidos tan cortos aún se le hacía algo vergonzoso, a pesar de tener unas buenas piernas para mostrar. Pero siempre le pareció que un vestido que caía sobre sus muslos lanzaba un mensaje que… en esta ocasión era el que quería ofrecerle a Draco.

El cabello lo tenía en un recogido elegante pero que, si se paraba a pensarlo con cierto detenimiento, la hacía parecerse a una sensual bibliotecaria. ¿Habría sido uno de esos gestos freudianos que no se pueden evitar?

—Lo tendré en mente, Draco— junto a otras cosas mucho más físicas que no hacían sino hacer acto de presencia en su cabeza—. ¿Nos vamos?— le preguntó ofreciéndole el brazo para que se lo cogiera.

Vale que viniera ella a recogerle pero, aparte de no saber a dónde iban a cenar, el gesto de estar agarrada a su brazo, sintiendo la fuerza que bajo aquella tela se escondía… No había ninguna duda de que necesitaría beber algo fresco pronto o podría acabar por perder el control antes de tiempo.

_¿Antes de tiempo?_

Antes de tomarse el café de despedida… aunque no tuviera café para tomar.

— — — — —

Hermione se sentía como nunca y eso que no tenía un libro nuevo que leer o un misterio que resolver. Simplemente se encontraba sentada admirando el cielo nocturno que, con la ayuda de cierto conjuro, se mostraba totalmente visible sin ningún tipo de polución lumínica que pudiera estropear semejante espectáculo.

Pero, sobre todo, se sentía bien al estar en brazos de Draco. Al que estaba usando de tumbona y cuyo pétreo pecho no le resultaba nada, pero nada, incómodo sino todo lo contrario.

En verdad era necesario un ambiente como este para poder ofrecer algo de autocontrol ante todos aquellos nuevos recuerdos que Draco **A.G.** y Hermione **A.M.** les estaban ofreciendo por el simple hecho de vivir sus vidas.

Si mantenía los ojos cerrados era casi como si se encontrara en la cita que aquellos dos estaban teniendo, disfrutando, pero no quería hacerlo porque, precisamente, era su cita y no la de ella. Ni la de su Draco.

—Le gustaría terminar la cita aquí porque su casa le proporcionaría cierto apoyo para dónde está dispuesta a llegar— susurró Hermione.

—Simplemente quiere que se sienta bien, ya sabes, cómoda y segura, y por ello no le importa el no ir a la casa de él y regresar a la ya conocida de ella. Y no le culpo porque esta casa le trae muy buenos recuerdos— añadió Draco con voz fogosa directamente al oído logrando producirle un sentido escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de Hermione.

Hermione le dio una palmada a una de aquellas manos que descansaban sobre su regazo. Todo mientras pensaba en qué daño podría hacer un poco de fricción o, por qué no, el darse la vuelta y encarar aquellos profundos ojos plateados.

_¿Qué daño podría hacer? Tal vez no daño pero seguro que os haría olvidar lo esencial en estos momentos y, hace poco habría resultado del todo risible, caeríais nuevamente en manos, y otras partes del cuerpo, del deseo._

—Es una cita de ensueño— suspiró Hermione no con envidia sino con cierta pena—. Aunque, en cierto sentido, se supone que nosotros estamos teniendo esta misma cita, en realidad no es así. Ni siquiera cuando ellos acaben en el cubo y tengan que realizar su camino hasta donde nos encontramos nosotros dos en estos mismos instantes.

—¿Te gustaría que te llevase a cenar, Hermione? ¿Mañana tal vez o te ofrezco todo el fin de semana para ti sola?

—No— Hermione tuvo que aclarar esta respuesta—. Digo, sí. Pero no es lo mismo porque sería una reacción a esta cita.

—¿Y no qué yo hubiera decidido pedirte para salir? Vamos, Hermione. Sabes que lo habría hecho pero, ahora que lo has dicho, o incluso si solamente lo hubieras pensado para ti, no habrías hecho más que comparar ambas citas.

Hermione emitió un gemido de desesperación.

—Me va a explotar la cabeza de seguir así— se quejó—. Sé a lo que te refieres pero supongo que reacciono así por culpa de estar recibiendo toda esta sucesión de nuevos, y agradables, recuerdos— Hermione se movió sobre Draco para apoyar el rostro contra su pecho y sentirse protegida. Sentirle—. Creo que no puedo evitar el castigarme por ver lo que ellos dos han logrado por cuenta propia, sin importarles lo que pudieran pensar los demás, mientras que lo nuestro fue porque alguien tuvo la _feliz_ _idea_ de encerrarnos en un _estúpido_ cubo.

Hermione esperó por la réplica de Draco pero esta no pareció que fuera a llegar en un tiempo cercano. Es más, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón y este llevaba un ritmo calmado y tranquilo. Finalmente no pudo contenerse más y alzó el rostro para ver a Draco directamente a los ojos.

Más que encontrárselo mirando al vacío parecía que estuviera tratando de superar una confrontación contra sí mismo. Por supuesto que no tenía ni la más remota idea de a qué podía deberse.

—Es increíble como de diferente puede sonar algo luego de haber obtenido la respuesta que se esperaba. Por supuesto que, por culpa de la manera en que se consiguió, su sentido se ha visto del tono alterado y, al mismo tiempo, cierta suspicacia de suspicacia.

¿No había dicho ya que Draco le daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Finalmente aquella mirada se posó sobre la de Hermione, logrando que su corazón saltase en su pecho, sin poder evitarlo, y sintió como la embargaba todos los sentimientos que por ella profesaba Draco.

No era nada extraño el que muchos considerasen el amor una enfermedad porque se tenían sus mismos síntomas.

—Te compré un regalo de Navidad— admitió Draco para sorpresa de la Gryffindor—. Pero sin mi nombre en él salvo unas indirectas, o pistas, que te llevarían sin mucha dificultad hasta la persona que te lo regaló.

—Hasta a ti— Hermione rodó los ojos—. ¿No podías poner tus iniciales y no complicar todo?

Draco entornó los ojos.

—Yo te compré un regalo, Hermione. ¿Me has comprado algo tú?

Sus dientes mordieron con demasiada fuerza que llegaron a quebrar el labio por la parte interior. Pero no solamente fue eso sino que bajó la mirada, apartándola con cierta sensación de vergüenza. La respuesta estaba más que clara.

No le había comprado ningún regalo.

Por supuesto que no tenía por qué pero, al mismo tiempo, Draco tampoco tenía un motivo para comprárselo salvo que había aunado el valor suficiente para dar ese pequeño paso. No tan pequeño si le había puesto alguna pista que, sinceramente, Hermione sería capaz de resolver para averiguar la identidad de la persona que le hizo el regalo.

Hermione apretó con fuerza los dientes cuando sintió el pecho de Draco reverberar a causa de unas carcajadas mientras aquellas manos suyas acariciaban su cintura, su espalda logrando que se derritiese allí mismo por él.

—¿Te lo has creído?

Al momento Hermione se irguió para quedar a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Draco con un gesto de total indignación en su acalorado rostro.

—¿Era mentira? ¡Tú, pequeña sierpe! ¡Deja de reírte!— le gritó al ver como el Slytherin encontraba todo aquello muy divertido.

Por lo menos esto lograba que no prestara mucha atención a lo bien que se lo estaban pasando aquellos dos en su cita. Mientras tanto ella estaba aquí en un estado muy opuesto al de ellos.

—Supongo que tendrás que esperar al día de Navidad para averiguarlo, Hermione— el que lo dijera con esa media sonrisa lo hacía todo más difícil de leer—. ¿Serás capaz de aguantar hasta entonces o eres una de esas chicas impacientes?

¡Le había comprado un regalo! Hermione no tenía ninguna duda de ello. Pero, a su propio estilo, trató de quitarle importancia y poner la mente de Hermione en otros asuntos más ligeros.

Fue su elección el decidir que las acciones de Draco resultaban merecedoras de un beso. Eso o había decidido que era ella quién se lo merecía por soportar la manera de actuar, y pensar, por parte de Draco. Fuera cual fuera el motivo de ello el resultado era el mismo.

Hermione ganaba. Lo mismo que sucedía con Draco.

—Mmm… me parece que, al final, resulta que he sido muy bueno este año.

—¿Y por qué has llegado a tan surrealista conclusión, Draco?— le preguntó Hermione mientras recuperaba el aliento para continuar besándole.

—Muy sencillo— un casto beso en los labios de Hermione—. La Navidad ha llegado temprano para mí porque acabo de recibir un delicioso regalo, Hermione.

—Entonces yo también he debido ser muy buena este año, Draco— dijo Hermione también con una traviesa sonrisa. Pero Draco negó condescendientemente—. ¿Crees qué no lo he sido?

La incredulidad de Hermione tan palpable como resultaba ser su trasero para las manos de Draco.

—Yo diría que, más que ser buena, estás buena durante todo el año, Hermione.

Un bufido de protesta fue acompañado por una bofetada en el pecho del Slytherin antes de que ambos no pudieran evitar el reírse. Bueno, hasta que sus labios volvieron a fundirse en un nuevo beso.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**¿Continuará o Finalizará?**  
— — — — — — — — — —

¿Puedo decir, con total convicción, que la historia puede llegar a su final en el próximo capítulo? Bueno, viendo cómo se ha movido en este mismo pues no sería tan descabellado pero, a pesar de ello, también es posible que surja algo que lo impida.

Supongo que habrá que esperar hasta entonces para conocer la respuesta.

Mientras tanto…

**Gabe Logan.  
****Maki-chan x3.  
****Malfoy19dani.  
****Sailor mercury o neptune.  
****Angelita88.  
****Alee Malfoy Cullen.**

**Story Alert:**

**Elfurio.  
****Sandy0329.**

**Favorite Story:**

**Sandy 0329.**

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

La verdad es que no queda nada más que contar, salvo lo que muchos deben estar esperando… y no es que estos dos formalicen lo suyo porque esa parte está más que realizada. Varias veces y en varias posturas diferentes hahahaha

Podría decirse que el próximo, es más que probable, sea el último capítulo del fic y, tal vez, repito y subrayo, tal vez hehehe sea el último capítulo del fic… aunque podría haber un epílogo… ¿**tal vez**?

Nos leemos.^^


	43. Chapter 42

**Nexus**

Lo que sucede cuando se realizan acciones de manera repetitiva es que vas aprendiendo con el tiempo y, en este caso, lo aprendido sería el no encontrarse ante la puerta de tu casa con aquella persona que había provocado que tu aparición en los medios fuera por temas más sensacionalistas que serios y profesionales.

Aunque era mejor dejar a un lado la palabra _profesional_ cuando hay por medio un encuentro sexual, fuera del todo completo o que se detuviera en una intensa sesión de sudoroso magreo.

Aún así aquí se encontraba. Nuevamente ante la puerta de su casa.

Hermione Granger junto a Draco Malfoy.

Vestidos obviamente para una cita que podía estar a punto de terminar o de dar un paso más adelante. Pero, lo que más se podía ver, eran sus rostros y en ellos sus miradas que dejaban claro en dónde se encontraban. Y no en el lugar físico, si no en lo referido a su delicada relación.

Una relación de unos pocos días con una sombra de años a sus pies.

—¿Por qué te ves tan nerviosa precisamente ahora, Hermione? Yo diría que fue una cita de ensueño.

Y ella no podía estar más de acuerdo con Draco por lo que no era sobre su cita en lo que versaban sus nervios. Sino que se debían al momento actual y al paso a realizar a continuación.

Una cosa era averiguar que Lucius y Narcisa la vieran como la mujer perfecta para su hijo pero otra muy diferente era escuchar, de boca del propio Draco, las reacciones ante el artículo, y fotografías, de El Profeta. Claro que, una vez más, se vio sorprendida por las mismas.

El imaginarse a esos dos leyendo el periódico con Draco a la mesa, no fue ninguna casualidad el que le hubieran pedido desayunar con ellos, aunque ya lo hubiera hecho en casa de Hermione, mostrando las fotografías para que fueran vistas por él pero sin realizar ni un solo comentario.

Nunca antes Draco había estado menos pálido en su vida.

No tenía por qué decir nada y sus padres no le estaban, directamente, preguntando nada, pero, aún así, al final les espetó que no se creyeran nada de lo allí escrito con referencia a cualquier comentario acerca de la consumación de la relación. Y no podía creerse que hubiera dicho algo semejante a sus padres.

Claro que tampoco le ayudó nada para superarlo el que Hermione lo hubiera encontrado de lo más divertido y perdiera los modales en el restaurante. No le habría extrañado que les hubieran echado por escándalo. Estaba claro que no fue así porque ambos habían sido reconocidos.

—¿Podría ser porque temes volver a ser portada de El Profeta mañana?— le preguntó Draco antes de darse cuenta del error cometido.

—Yo diría que tú eres el que más se debería preocupar porque, estoy segura, que mañana volverás a ser convocado para la hora del desayuno con tus padres— y el nerviosismo se fue dilapidando poco a poco del rostro de Hermione.

Sabía que ahí le tenía bien cogido y por eso le sorprendió la audacia de sus acciones. Aunque no le fueran nada desagradables, sino todo lo contrario pues las disfrutó al máximo.

—Entonces merezcámonos la portada, _Granger_— le dijo acercándose con unas intenciones tan claras que Hermione no pudo sino retroceder hasta que la puerta la detuvo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, _Malfoy_?— y ahí estaba a medias su nerviosismo tratando de contagiar a Draco—. ¿Desayuno, Lucius, Narcissa? ¿No te suena nada de eso?

Draco le sonrió vorazmente.

—Una vez vivido, las reposiciones pierden el interés— le aseguró mientras acariciaba esas mejillas ruborizadas—. Y está claro que deseas lo mismo, Hermione.

¿Lo diría por la manera en que acarició su mejilla contra la mano de Draco? No solamente eran aquellas caricias, ese contacto entre sus pieles, sino su sola presencia y el ardor que brotaba de su cuerpo lo que la estaba ahogando en deseo.

—Un beso no hace daño— susurró antes de atraer el rostro de Draco para atrapar aquellos tentadores labios con los suyos en un apasionado beso que la hizo ponerse de puntillas al alzarse Draco—. O dos…

Sus labios y sus manos parecían tener voluntad propia aunque estaba claro que seguían los deseos que poblaban sus mentes hambrientas por el contacto con el otro.

—¿Y si hacemos que nos merezcamos toda la portada?— le susurró al oído antes de volver a besarle su cálido cuello.

Hermione gimió de sorpresa, y placer, al sentir la mano de Draco acariciar su pierna en su descenso hasta que, de improviso, se la levantó y llevó a su cintura en donde, instintivamente, ella se la rodeó sin abandonar esos suspiros de gozo.

Si pudiera pensar coherentemente se habría dado de cuenta de que, aunque sí era cierto que lograrían toda la portada, no sería solamente de El Profeta porque la ardiente escena que estaban protagonizando prendería en todos los medios de comunicación.

Algo que lograba hacerle enloquecer era la manera en que Hermione gemía su placer pero, sobre todo, cuando lo hacía contra su boca. Era como beber de su deseo y estaba sediento de ese delicioso y excitante placer que había madurado hasta alcanzar la perfección luego de estos años bien guardado en el sensual cuerpo de Hermione.

Sentir la presión sobre sus pechos del torso, más que bien conocido, de Draco la hacía rememorar su paso por él. Como sus dedos lo acariciaban casi con veneración, bueno, tal vez no casi por la manera en que se le quedó grabada su imagen, sus labios lo recorrían a besos y su lengua se recreaba en su salado sabor.

Pero aquellos labios besándola y su lengua tratando de someter a la suya propia no se quedaban atrás. Como tampoco lo hacía la mano de Draco que caía por su espalda hasta acabar en su trasero en donde agarró con pasión aquella nalga arrancándole un nuevo gemido que bebió con necesidad.

Su excitación le estaba ganando lo mejor de ella, o sea, su cerebro, y ya no parecía poder pensar con total claridad. No podía explicarse entonces por qué había empezado a mover sus caderas de manera que sus calientes sexos se frotaban elevando la tensión del momento hasta cuotas extremas. Y habría sido muy posible que hubieran alcanzado allí fuera su clímax sino hubiera sido porque los faros de un coche al pasar por delante de la casa los llegó a iluminar brevemente.

Y la realidad de dónde se encontraban, y qué estaban haciendo, cayó sobre Hermione devolviéndole su sentido común, y de la responsabilidad.

_¡Qué mal me caigo en algunas ocasiones!_

—¡Draco, espera!— le pidió interponiendo sus manos entre ellos y tratando de apartar, ¿se trataría de un signo de locura?, el cuerpo de Draco del contacto contra el suyo—. Estamos fuera, a la puerta de mi casa— le recordó Hermione—. ¡No podemos hacer esto aquí fuera!

Podía sentir sus mejillas arder tanto de vergüenza como de deseo, sin olvidar una casi olvidada timidez que hizo una breve reaparición.

—Sí que podemos— le susurró al oído antes de atraparle el lóbulo entre sus dientes y arrancarle, no el lóbulo, sino un gemido de placer.

Por supuesto que podrían hacerlo aquí fuera pero eso no quería decir que debieran hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—No la portada que me gustaría protagonizar mañana, Draco— le asombraba lo fogosa que escuchaba su voz pero no debería si se supone que la voz resulta ser uno de los reflejos de lo que está sintiendo todo su cuerpo—. No podemos.

—Y yo te repito que sí podemos— le dijo al tiempo que, agarrándole aquella pierna levantada, la aprisionó contra la puerta al tiempo que profundizaba el contacto de sus cuerpos y besando su cuello con ansiedad.

Hermione no era consciente cual de todas aquellas acciones, de las sensaciones que le provocaban, era la que más placer la estaba haciendo sentir.

—Draco…

Se supone que tenía que ser una llamada de advertencia pero sonó más a una súplica por su parte para que no se detuviera y la llevara un poco más hasta que la permitiese alcanzar ese clímax que parecía estar casi tocando con la yema de los dedos. ¡Un momento! No, no eran sus dedos sino los de Draco acariciando su sexo por encima de su ropa interior que ya se encontraba completamente empapada.

—Dime lo que quieres, Hermione— le susurró con aquella siseante voz que parecía ser capaz de reducirla a una legión de placer a punto de explotar.

¿Es qué era físicamente posible pensar con la suma de las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo por parte de Draco? De su boca tan profesional, esos labios y lengua sin olvidarse siquiera de su aliento que le ponía la carne de gallina. El simple contacto de su pecho firme y perfectamente tallado o cuando sus manos recorrían el celestialmente bacheado terreno de sus duros abdominales. Aquellos dedos acariciando su húmedo deseo y su duro miembro frotándose contra su excitado clítoris.

Podría poderse pensar pero solamente en una única cosa.

—¡Quiero qué me hagas correr con tu nombre en mis labios!— no le pidió Hermione sino que le ordenó con sus brazos rodeándole y acercándolo contra ella.

Una ligera carcajada por parte de Draco casi logró dicho objetivo por la manera en que reverberó contra su cuerpo.

—Cierto es que dos mentes brillantes piensan en lo mismo— le susurró Draco antes de cumplir con la orden que le dio Hermione.

El nombre de Draco, seguido por el de Hermione, llenó el silencio de la calle hasta que fue desapareciendo entre las sombras de la noche que la envolvían.

Un silencio formado por el paso del tiempo que no hacía sino sonar con más fuerza la forzada respiración de los dos al tratar de recuperarse. Claro que este tiempo no hizo sino que Hermione se percatase, con toda la fuerza posible de sus acciones, de lo que acababan de hacer ante la puerta de su casa.

En esta ocasión fue más un gruñido de incrédula molestia lo que brotó de sus labios.

—No la portada que me gustaría que vieran mis conocidos. Vamos, ni siquiera los desconocidos— farfulló Hermione con la cabeza, su frente, apoyada sobre el hueco existente entre el cuello de Draco y su hombro.

Hermione no pudo evitar suspirar, con un alivio que parecía estar apoderándose de todo su ser, cuando sintió la mano de Draco acariciándole la espalda ofreciéndole consuelo. Aunque sabiendo que el culpable de todo esto era él, se trataba de lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—¿No te dije qué sí podíamos hacerlo?

Aquellas palabras estuvieron a punto de provocar una violenta reacción por parte de Hermione hasta que su elogiada mente actuó tal y como uno se esperaría de la mente de Hermione Granger.

Pensando en el significado de las palabras de Draco.

—¿Nos has protegido con una batería de conjuros?— era lo único con sentido y Hermione sabía que era la respuesta correcta—. Pero tus manos…— mejor no ponerse a pensar en sus manos— no he visto tu varita.

—Pero bien que la sentiste— no pudo evitar decirle Draco conteniéndose para no reír ante el gesto de incrédula sorpresa que puso Hermione.

El puñetazo que se ganó resultaba del todo esperado por parte de los dos. Uno por propinarlo y Draco por tener que recibirlo.

—Eres incorregible— y daba gracias por ello—. ¿Me estás diciendo que colocaste todos esos conjuros de protección usando magia sin varita?, ¿con tus propias manos? ¿Podrías enseñarme?— no pudo evitar preguntarle cuando su mente pedagógica tomó el control de su mente.

El ver surgir aquella maliciosa media sonrisa tendría que haber dejado claro el tipo de respuesta que le ofrecería pero, a pesar de todo, Hermione no hizo nada para impedir que se la ofreciera.

—Yo ya tenía la impresión de que eras capaz de hacer magia con tus propias manos… luego de lo de anoche— añadió dedicándole una ardiente mirada que hizo tragar seco a Hermione.

La muchacha solamente fue capaz de negar condescendientemente ante las palabras de Draco pero sin negarlas porque, ¿a quién iba a engañar?, sí que había hecho magia con sus manos anoche.

¡Y bien qué lo habían disfrutado ambos!

Antes de que pudiera detenerse, una de las manos de Hermione copó la entrepierna de Draco recreándose ante tamaña erección que no relajó incluso luego de haber alcanzado un orgasmo. También sintió algo más.

—Yo ya creía que eras mayorcito, _Malfoy_— le dijo chasqueando la lengua reprobatoriamente—. Pero mira como te has puesto solamente con un poco de fricción— y, fiel a sus palabras, frotó su mano contra dicha erección.

Draco, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza encima, presionó su miembro contra la mano de Hermione al tiempo que deslizaba un dedo por el interior de los muslos de la castaña.

—Le dijo la sartén al cazo— le replicó Draco con obvio deseo en su voz.

Hermione no sabía si reír al escuchar a Draco usar un dicho muggle o gemir ante el paso de aquel furtivo dedo sobre sus mojadas bragas.

—Y ahora le dice que el fuego está listo esperándonos dentro.

La media sonrisa de Draco fue respondida por una idéntica por parte de Hermione al escuchar como su propia voz sonaba igual de fogosa que la del Slytherin. Realizando el hechizo _fregotego_ de manera no verbal Draco limpió el desastre provocado en sus pantalones pero dejó la muestra de su enfervorizada pasión en las húmedas bragas de la castaña.

Un gritito de sorpresa brotó de los deseados labios de Hermione. Y su origen se encontró cuando vio lo que se había en la otra mano de Draco.

Una varita de madera de vid, de 27. 305 centímetros, con núcleo de nervio de _dragón_.

La varita de Hermione.

Esto dejaba claro lo que no querían esta noche.

Nada de descafeinado.

—¿De dónde la has sacado?— le preguntó Hermione sintiendo su acelerada respiración a lo que Draco, simplemente, enarcó una ceja inquisitivamente.

—¿Necesitas realmente que te lo responda, _Granger_?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Hermione recuperó su varita y bajó las protecciones de su casa abriendo la puerta al mismo tiempo para luego arrastrar a un dócil Draco al interior.

Una noche más.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y el sonido fue la señal para que Hermione lanzara todos los hechizos de protección conocidos por ella, junto a uno que impediría que pudiera escucharse el alarido más estruendoso posible, a tiempo antes de que sus manos apresaran el cuerpo de Draco.

Sus labios parecían haberse fundido.

Sintió aquellas manos deslizándose por sus muslos de manera que la elevó del suelo y la instó a que se aferrara con sus piernas morenas a la cintura del Slytherin. Si ya estaba excitada, el sentir, porque era imposible de escuchar, como su vestido se le fue subiendo hasta dejar a la vista su espectacular, y bien torneado, trasero fue como si hubiera reventado el termómetro de lo altas que se encontraban las temperaturas alrededor de sus cuerpos.

Habría podido pensar en lo terrible que era el que los labios de Draco abandonasen los suyos pero como estos se encontraban recurriendo un húmedo camino de besos sobre su cuello, bien expuesto por la propia Hermione para ello, no había ninguna queja por su parte. Además de que reconocía, y como no hacerlo, el camino que estaba tomando Draco y que los llevaría, sin ninguna posibilidad de error, hasta el dormitorio principal.

Hasta la cama de Hermione.

¿O debería ser llamada como la cama de ellos dos contando que Draco era el único que la había compartido con Hermione?

Draco se detuvo al pie de la cama en donde Hermione se dejó caer aligerando la presa que sus piernas tenían formada en la cintura del rubio para quedar sentada mientras se apoyaba sobre sus manos colocadas hacia atrás. Una postura de lo más invitadora por su parte y por la manera en que la respiración de Draco sonaba cada vez más grave estaba claro que daba su buen resultado.

Con un hábil movimiento de sus hombros fue suficiente para que Draco se deshiciera de su chaqueta. Gesto ofrecido junto a una media sonrisa marca de la casa Draco Malfoy. Una de sus manos ascendía por la espalda de Hermione acariciándosela mientras la otra hacía lo propio subiendo desde su vientre y disfrutando de cómo lograba hacer que le temblase todo su cuerpo con algo tan simple pero, al mismo tiempo, tan íntimo. Claro que el grado de intimidad alcanzó mayores cuotas cuando esa mano alcanzó, y empezó a masajear, uno de sus pechos logrando sacarle un suspiro placentero. Aunque lo que más la estaba encendiendo era que Draco no apartaba su intensa mirada de su rostro, de su propia mirada. Y, perdida en esta situación y sensaciones, no se percató de que aquella otra mano había alcanzado su cabello y, con gran maestría, logró deshacerle el recogido de manera que las ondas de su melena se esparcieron gracias a su renovada libertad.

Draco la reclinó hasta apoyarla boca arriba sobre la cama. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y su cabello esparcido sobre el colchón, sus labios entreabiertos suspirando entre dulces jadeos y su mirada hambrienta fija en los tormentosos ojos de Draco.

Se veía y sentía del todo irresistible. Ciertamente una fuerza de la Naturaleza.

—¿Ves algo que te guste?— le preguntó Hermione con un tono con el que estaba pidiendo a gritos el querer sentirle por completo llenándola en todos los sentidos. Aunque, en estos momentos, el físico iba ganando posiciones. Y lo de posiciones no es en broma.

—Sí, trato de verlo— Hermione le ofreció una mirada confusa ante semejante respuesta por parte de Draco—. Pero ayudaría no tener tanta ropa tratando de captar mi atención.

¿Tanta ropa? Si aparte de los zapatos y las bragas, expuestas porque el vestido se le subió lo suficiente, solamente un vestido que no trataba de ocultar nada era todo lo que se encontraba entre los dos. En realidad era el propio Draco quien llevaba demasiada ropa puesta.

—Bueno, ¿y qué piensas hacer al respecto, Draco?— la sonrisa en los labios de Hermione era demasiado provocadora para ser sana—. ¿Necesitas que te haga un esquema?

Draco le dedicó su propia hambrienta sonrisa antes de pasarle las manos por sus muslos, pasando por sus nalgas y llevándose el vestido hasta detenerse justo debajo de sus pechos de un solo movimiento que le atrapó la respiración a Hermione por la sorpresa.

—¿Hacerme un esquema, Hermione?— dijo Draco sagazmente—. Estoy seguro de que ya lo tienes escrito— y si el hecho de que Hermione se ruborizase quería decir algo era que había acertado—. Es más. Estoy seguro de que tienes escrito un libro de cómo quieres hacerlo y qué te toquen.

Hermione cerró los ojos y giró el rostro que ya poseía una tonalidad rojiza de lo más pronunciada. No quedaba ninguna duda de que Draco había acertado de pleno.

Antes de que Draco pudiera realizar cualquier movimiento Hermione se irguió hasta quedar sentada ante Draco dejando sus rostros muy, muy cerca. Lo que les dejaba los labios apetitosamente cerca.

Era el turno de Hermione de acariciar el torso de Draco y descender mientras, de manera sorprendentemente hábil, ir desabrochándole la camisa hasta llegar a la cintura para rehacer dicho camino pero ahora sobre aquella cálida piel y esos bien trabajados músculos que se dejaban marcar con gran precisión cuando se le tensaba el cuerpo. Y las caricias por parte de Hermione no hacían sino tensar todo el cuerpo del Slytherin de anticipación.

Ahora casi podían decir que estaban a la par con Draco llevando únicamente la parte inferior de su vestuario y Hermione con su vestido recogido ocultando solamente sus pechos.

Deliciosamente apetecible.

No se les podía acusar de nada en cuanto sus labios se fundieron en un necesitado beso que parecía ser capaz de recargarlos de energía.

— — — — —

Se había dicho lo de ocultarse en el interior del armario en broma y, aunque podían haberlo hecho de lo más habitable, prefirieron esperar a que el Destino les alcanzase en el dormitorio de invitados. Por supuesto que, si ya por sí solos les resultaba muy difícil el mantener las manos lejos del otro, con toda la nueva catarata de recuerdos que se estaban fraguando en el dormitorio de **A.M.** era una tarea del todo imposible. Claro que ninguno de los dos estaba quejándose por ello.

Sobre todo porque, a diferencia de aquellos dos, ellos ya se encontraban completamente desnudos pero no sobre la cama sino en el suelo o, para ser más exactos y puntillosos, sobre la moqueta, que deberían limpiar a conciencia una vez hubieran terminado con sus quehaceres, de un sospechoso color plateado que uno podría asegurar que hacía juego con los ojos de cierto Slytherin.

Draco se encontraba sentado con las piernas estiradas, entre las que descansaba tumbada Hermione, apoyada sobre sus codos, con su mirada fija en las atenciones que aquel regalo para sus ojos estaba realizando en sus piernas por las cuales se deslizaban los largos y finos dedos del Slytherin de igual manera en que lo hacían sus labios propinándole unos cuantos besos durante el recorrido.

No podía evitar una sonrisa en sus labios cuando Draco le besó la planta de su pie pero fue cuando se puso a provocar a sus indefensos deditos cuando rompió a reír mientras trataba de ponerlos a salvo encogiendo su pierna.

—De eso nada, _Granger_. No puedes llevarte a mis rehenes— le dijo Draco susurrándole directamente sobre sus deditos logrando provocarle un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo de la castaña—. Aún no he terminado con ellos.

Y su tono de voz era uno que guardaba muchas promesas a realizar.

Hermione perdió el equilibrio quedando tumbada de espaldas al sentir los labios de Draco atrapando entre ellos a su pequeño pulgar. No podía creerse que pudiera sentirse algo semejante con algo tan simple, y casi infantil, como resulta ser el chuparle un dedo. Una cosa era que ella le fuera chupando a él… pero, ¿al contrario? Tal vez podía ser una reminiscencia de cuando el feto aún no ha elegido el sexo y… ¡O simplemente estaba pensando demasiado por culpa de lo excitada que se estaba poniendo por su culpa!

No podía asegurar quién de los dos, sino ambos, era el fetichista de pies, ¿o sería solamente de los dedos de los pies? Sentía estremecerse sintiendo aquellos dedos recorrer sus piernas como aquellos labios iban besando su talón y ascendiendo con trémula lentitud logrando excitarla tanto por las sensaciones actuales como las que sabía estaban apunto de darse. Entre eso y todos esos nuevos recuerdos la tenían disfrutando un continuo frenesí como jamás había sentido, y estaba segura de que nunca más lo haría una vez recuperaran su posición en el tiempo.

Cuando volvió a alzar la vista en dirección de Draco, ya que o cerraba los ojos sumergiéndose en unas benditas sensaciones placenteras o encontraba muy interesante el techo sobre ella, cuando sintió los labios del Slytherin besándola con ternura en la parte posterior de su rodilla mientras acariciaba esta con su mano. Y todo con su pierna levantada en lo alto. Para haber hecho una foto de semejante momento para la posterioridad.

—Draco…

¿Esa era su voz? No, no podía ser su voz porque la conocía desde que tiene uso de razón y eso, en ella, era desde hacía muchísimos años. ¿Podía llamarla entonces su voz de sexo? Sería lo lógico cuando solamente sonaba de semejante manera al estar con Draco… de manera íntima. ¿Entonces no sería mejor llamarla su voz de Draco? Esta idea tan absurda no hizo sino que Hermione se riera ligeramente.

—Mmm parece que cierta persona tiene algo en mente— susurró Draco mientras avanzaba entre las piernas de Hermione colmando de besos y sensuales caricias sus ardientes muslos, porque ardían al contacto de sus manos y labios—. Algo más de lo que debería tener en estos momentos.

Es que Draco se lo ponía muy fácil en ocasiones y esta era una de ellas.

—¿Celoso, Draco?— le preguntó ofreciéndole una maliciosa media sonrisa que le hacía sentirse muy orgulloso al Slytherin—. ¿De qué pueda pensar en más de una cosa al mismo tiempo?

Draco, para mortificación de Hermione, se detuvo justo antes de alcanzar su húmedo, y más que necesitado, sexo ardiente por sus intensas acciones.

—¡Haré que solamente pienses en una sola cosa, _Granger_!

Y el tono de Draco no dejaba lugar a dudas de que hablaba completamente en serio, logrando secarle la boca a Hermione de pura anticipación. Su lengua se movió entre sus labios en un intento por humedecerlos pero también como provocación para que Draco… la _atacase_ con todo lo que tuviera.

Casi se le volvieron los ojos para dentro al sentir aquella lengua recorrer la humedad de su sexo. En verdad sabía muy bien lo que hacía o, para ser más exactos, sabía muy bien lo que **le** hacía.

— — — — —

Ella se había dejado hacer. Total no era nada más que permitirle sacarle el vestido por la cabeza, en verdad que podía habérselo bajado, tal vez para la próxima, pero así estaba bien porque tenía demasiadas ganas de besarle nuevamente y así lo hizo una vez se encontró libre del pedazo de tela— pedazo pero que le costó su buen precio.

No sabía muy bien cómo, y eso era algo extraño viniendo de Hermione, pero habían acabado en medio de la cama con Draco de rodillas sentado sobre sus piernas y ella, en cambio, sentada en su regazo. La otra noche ya había disfrutado de sus besos y caricias pero no podía dejar de sorprenderse, agradablemente, del gusto que le provocaba el contacto contra la piel desnuda de Draco. Piel caliente, a pesar de su palidez que pudiera llevar a otra suposición, que pronto se humedecería con su sudor _aunque_ _también podía hacerlo con otros fluidos_, pensó Hermione recordando como le había lamido, y volvería hacerlo.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir la mano de Draco agarrándole uno de sus pechos oprimiéndoselo ligeramente. Pero se trataba de un gemido de placer y Hermione no pudo evitar el preguntarse sino iba a resultar que tenía algo por un poco de inocente y ligero masoquismo. Porque recordar los dientes de Draco mordisqueándole los pezones, sin olvidarse de su clítoris, casi le provocaba allí mismo un orgasmo.

—¿Tan interesante es ese lugar en el que te encontrabas?— le preguntó Draco tras sacarla de sus cavilaciones—. Tal vez debería detenerme y permitirte regresar allí, Hermione.

No es que fuera un lugar aburrido pero prefería usar su mente para asuntos menos físicos. Sobre todo cuando tenía a mano, a ambas manos, a Draco.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Ni se te ocurra, Draco. Ya sabes que el único lugar al que quiero que me lleves es hasta mi…— podría acabar teniendo durante años el sexo más húmedo y salvaje posible pero estaba segura que sus mejillas seguirían traicionándola ruborizándose como si aún fuera una dulce e inocente virgen adolescente—… clímax.

—Tus deseos…— le susurró Draco antes de besarla sin detener las caricias de su mano sobre sus pechos. Caricias que acabaron por ponerle duros sus pezones que atrapaba entre sus dedos y se los pellizcaba, para delirio de la castaña— son mi placer el consumarlos, Hermione.

La palabra elegida por Draco, consumarlos, la excitó aún más por freudianos motivos que la hacían pensar en la consumación de su relación sexual. Pronto lo haría por primera vez con Draco y no podía apaciguar al deseo que su cuerpo sentía por él.

Hermione cerró los ojos e hizo todo lo posible para minimizar su oído y así centrar toda su atención en el sentido del tacto para recrearse en las sensaciones que aquellos labios le provocaban llenándola de besos durante su trayecto. Húmedos besos que descendieron por su cuello, recreándose en su palpitante arteria que le llegó a morder ahogándola en un gemido.

Draco nunca creyó que partes _inocentes_ de la anatomía femenina pudieran llegar a excitarlo como si estuviera viendo para unos buenos pechos, un torneado trasero o una suave vagina con sus labios llamando por él pero aquí se encontraba sintiendo oleadas de placer lamiéndole la clavícula a Hermione y besándole sus hombros. _Ver para creer_, pensó Draco antes de descender por los sensibles pechos, como no estarlo luego de haberlos masajeado con tanta intención por su parte, de Hermione.

Cada beso, cada caricia realizada con aquella lengua era una dulce tortura para Hermione que no podía dejar de jadear con fuerza, demostrando el avanzado estado de excitación en el que se encontraba. Y no sabría decir qué era peor, en el buen sentido de la palabra, si el que sus pezones fueran atrapados por los dedos de Draco para pellizcárselos o por sus dientes para mordisqueárselos. ¡Por los dientes! Sin ninguna duda pero no por lo referido a los mordiscos sino porque aprovechaba la situación para chupárselos y eso la estaba enloqueciendo.

¡Bienvenida, Locura! Fue lo único que pudo ofrecerle la mente de Hermione cuando sintió, sumarse a las sensaciones que la estaban llevando a sus límites, la caricia de aquella instruida mano deslizarse sobre su sexo con una facilidad que solamente podría ser superada con la penetración gracias a lo bien lubricado que lo tenía a estas alturas. Por supuesto que Draco siempre le ofrecía todo lo que quisiera… y más. Por eso no le extrañó nada que, además de un dedo introduciéndose en su sexo, aquel pulgar empezara a frotarle el clítoris. Y todo ello mientras la torturaba con sus pechos y le ahogaba sus gemidos besándola profundamente logrando imponer su lengua sobre la de la castaña.

La tenía totalmente dominada y Hermione no podía sentirse en mejores manos.

— — — — —

Ahora había sido su turno para apoyarse sobre sus codos para no perder de vista el impresionante espectáculo que era el ver a Hermione disfrutar de su sexo erecto en toda su excitación. El verla tragarse su miembro al chupárselo era algo a lo que no podía ponerle palabras de lo que era capaz de hacerle sentir. Y por el brillo tan particular que veía en los ojos avellana de Hermione estaba claro que ella disfrutaba tanto, o incluso más, que el propio Draco.

Ni siquiera el que lo llevase hasta su clímax podía servir de revelación porque ella también tenía su propio orgasmo. Y no solo por proporcionarle tan impresionante mamada sino porque, tanto ella como el propio Draco, no eran de los que piensan en uno mismo solamente. Algo que quedó claro al ofrecerle un poco de la maestría que Draco poseía en sus manos, en sus dedos.

—Voy a hacerte correr hasta que duela— una promesa.

Pero eso había sido antes y esto era ahora. Draco aún seguía tumbado sobre la moqueta bajo la dominación, y el cuerpo, de Hermione que le tenía apresado por las muñecas que mantenía por encima de su cabeza a ambos lados de la misma. Todo esto mientras lo cabalgaba con gran intensidad como si estuviera disputando el "Grand National" y estuviera a punto de jugarse la victoria por apenas media cabeza de distancia.

—¡Joder, Hermione!— cuando le tenía usando este lenguaje es que Draco ya no podía hacer nada contra ella—. Ni pienses que me correré solo— le dijo mientras acompasaba el movimiento de Hermione con los suyos propios profundizando, si eso es posible, aún más la penetración.

Hermione se tumbó sobre el sudoroso cuerpo de Draco impidiéndole saborear sus pechos, que danzaban provocadoramente ante su boca, para susurrarle al oído con una voz fogosa y casi sin aliento.

—¿Dime cómo te gusta saber que eres el único que me follará, Draco? ¿Cómo te excita el que solamente sea tu polla la que pruebe porque me gusta tanto chupar tu polla dura como una piedra?

—¡Joder, qué coño…! Como sigas así…— y casi habría sonado como una amenaza sino fuera porque se encontraban en la situación en la que se encontraban.

La sedosa voz de Hermione habría sido suficiente para hacer que cualquiera llegara a su orgasmo sin necesidad de estar follándoselo con la fuerza, rapidez e intensidad con la que Hermione lo estaba haciendo con Draco.

—Dime cuándo, Draco. Dime cuándo y me correré contigo.

Ya era algo sabido desde hace tiempo pero resultaba imposible no pensar en ello. Hermione Jane Granger se había liberado de tal manera que era capaz de hacer enloquecer a Draco con un murmullo de su voz susurrándole contra la piel. ¡Ni qué decir cuando se encontraba en pleno frenesí sexual como en estos momentos!

No habrían sido necesarias palabras porque ambos sintieron cuando las mareas del placer desbordaron sus clímax provocando que sus nombres fueran reverenciados por aquellas lenguas y labios que tanto placer habían logrado provocar previamente.

Hermione se dejó caer con todo su peso sobre Draco abrazándose contra su pecho y apoyando su mejilla de manera que podía escuchar los potentes latidos de su corazón desbocado. Era casi como escuchar un reflejo de sí misma porque así era como ella se encontraba. Casi sin aliento y con su corazón queriéndosele salir del pecho.

No pudo evitar un grito de sorpresa cuando Draco se giró colocándola boca arriba con él cubriéndola con su cuerpo, pero sin llegar a aplastarla. Su mirada incendiaria, de no fijarla en los intensos ojos de Hermione, acabaría por hacer arder la moqueta.

—¿Quieres más?— como adoraba la sensualidad de la voz de Draco, su manera de arrastrar las palabras, de sisearlas como la sierpe que siempre sería, la seguía volviendo loca pero ahora, a diferencia de sus años en Hogwarts, no tenía por qué ocultarlo—. Yo quiero más.

—Me encanta ensuciarme y ser traviesa contigo— logró decirle Hermione antes de propinarle una cachetada en la nalga que portaba la marca de su mordida—. Muéstrame como folla un hombre de verdad, Draco.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio viendo hasta donde estaban llegando por la mezcla de intensas sensaciones que estaban recibiendo tanto de ellos como de **A.M.** y **A.G.** pero no tardaron en ponerse a reír. Ponerse a decir guarradas… ¿qué sería lo próximo? ¿Poner en peligro la realidad uniéndose a sus contrapartidas en el dormitorio principal para tener sexo en pareja? Aunque, tratándose de ellos mismos, ¿no sería el llevar la masturbación a su máximo nivel?

—Como _te he dicho_, tus deseos…

Sus labios volvieron a fundirse y sus lenguas a batallar al tiempo que reanudaban este momento de… _intimidad_.

_Aunque las experiencias de esos dos no hacen más que mostrarse en nuestras mentes como un recordatorio de lo que ha sido pero no fue y ahora es… ¿? Menos pensar y más atender a lo que estamos._

— — — — —

Draco sintió los músculos de Hermione apretarse contra sus dedos que no habían dejado de penetrarla restregándose contra ese punto tan enloquecedoramente orgásmico y con el que no habría sido necesario el haber estado, placenteramente, torturando su clítoris para llevarla hasta su clímax que se desbordó como si se hubiera reventado la presa que había sido forjada para mantener tales sensaciones bajo un estricto control. _A la mierda el control_, pensó Hermione mientras trataba de controlar su jadeante respiración al tiempo que veía como Draco disfrutaba de los jugos que portaban aquellos dos venturosos dedos que estaban siendo lamidos con sensual parsimonia que no hacía sino volver a excitarla.

_Creo recordar haber leído acerca de que es posible morirse a base de tener orgasmos pero nunca pensé que ese pudiera ser mi final._

Y tal vez ese sería realmente su final porque sintió como se renovaba aquella sensación en su bajo vientre al ver a Draco con la cabeza entre sus piernas y sentir el buen hacer de la diabólica lengua de la sierpe lamerle directamente su sexo y chuparle el clítoris. Si esta iba a ser su muerte no podía pensar de una mejor manera de irse aunque, con el paso del tiempo, lo que uno que se iba era ella pero a base de orgasmos y no de su vida escapándose de su cuerpo.

Aunque en ocasiones podía asegurar sentirse fuera de su cuerpo sobrevolándoles y viendo el desarrollo de tan erótica experiencia flotando sobre la cama. ¿O es qué ya se encontraba en el umbral de la muerte? Porque, si así fuera, no era algo tan terrible como se había imaginado sino algo de lo más placentero.

—Hermione…

La voz de Draco pareció haberla devuelto a su cuerpo porque, sin haber parpadeado, pasó de estar viendo todo desde las alturas a volver tener ante sus ojos el rostro de Draco que se alzaba entre las morenas piernas que poseía la joven Gryffindor. Era una visión que la acompañaría hasta el último día de su vida.

Tanto la de Draco en su totalidad como la de su erecto miembro alzándose ante ella. Se trató de una visión, que nada tenía que ver con las clases de Adivinación que recibió en Hogwarts, que la dejó sin aliento. Por eso casi no encontró su voz para contestarle a Draco.

—Sí…

Tenía que haber sido como pregunta, ¿verdad? Se suponía que, con aquella erección tan bien armada, tenía que estar claro que estaba pidiéndole permiso para llevar este encuentro hasta la penetración pero ella no le respondió como pregunta sino como afirmación. Sabía lo que Draco le estaba pidiendo y eso era lo que Hermione quería. Le quería a él y lo quería dentro de ella.

A pesar de tener libre su erección Draco podía sentir la presión a la que se estaba viendo sometido su miembro, algo a lo que no ayudaba el ver ante él a Hermione tumbada sobre la cama, jadeante y sudorosa con su cabello humedecido desperdigado de manera salvaje y sus piernas abiertas ofreciéndole algo más que la visión de su sexo. Vio la mano de Hermione acariciándose en ese punto en donde no hace más que segundos antes había estado su boca y supo que tenía que dar gracias porque Hermione quisiera hacerlo porque no estaba muy seguro de haber podido ser capaz de refrenarse si ella se hubiera negado.

Era una verdadera tentación y Draco había perdido ante su deseo por ella.

Ante su amor.

—¡Fóllame con tu enorme y dura polla, Draco!

¡Joder! Esas palabras apunto estuvieron de hacer que liberase toda su carga sobre ella, y pensar en correrse sobre su cuerpo, sobre sus pechos, su rostro… no le estaba haciendo ningún favor para poder controlarse.

Hermione no pudo evitar el aguantar la respiración y tensar todo su cuerpo al sentir la punta del pene de Draco provocar en la entrada de su sexo. Vale que se hubieran besado, que se hubieran restregado y masturbado mutuamente, que la hubiera hecho alcanzar orgasmos usando solamente un par de dedos o, simplemente, dormido juntos pero esto era otra cosa. Se encontraban entrando, y nunca mejor dicho, a un nuevo nivel.

Y Hermione no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

O así se había sentido hasta que su mirada preocupada se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos que la tenían enloquecida. Por supuesto que vio en ellos deseo y lujuria, no obstante estaban practicando sexo desde hace un buen rato, pero también podía ver con gran claridad un sentimiento que le devolvió el aliento, cuando lo normal hubiera sido que ocurriera todo lo contrario.

Vio su amor por ella en su mirada.

Un amor que supo que Draco estaba viendo en sus ojos porque el gesto de su rostro era el mismo que ella sentía en el suyo propio. También le estaba ofreciendo ver el amor que ella sentía por él.

De improviso Hermione soltó un gemido cuando Draco terminó de entrar completamente en su interior. Recordaba el tamaño y grandeza, en todos los sentidos, del miembro de Draco y no podía evitar pensar en cómo había hecho para poder asimilarlo a pesar de sus medidas. Vale que estaba más que lubricada y dilatada pero había tenido entre sus manos, **sus manos**, aquel pene y era difícil de imaginarse… aunque, claro está, por ahí también era por donde saldrían sus hijos, niña o niño, incluso ambos, aunque uno luego del otro, por supuesto; por lo que es normal que pueda con algo tan nimio como un pene, incluso con uno como el de Draco. _¡Un momento!_ ¿Estaba pensando en tener hijos con Draco? ¿Pero si era la primera vez que tenían sexo? No, no debía ser normal el tener este tipo de pensamientos durante una primera vez, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que no porque, entonces, no habría tenido ningún sentido el realizar el conjuro de anticoncepción realizado antes de haberse puesto manos, y otros miembros, a la obra.

_¡Vaya! Pues sí que es cierto que las mujeres podemos hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo porque aquí estoy yo pensando en todo esto mientras estoy gimiendo de placer mientras Draco me está penetrando como si fuera nuestro último polvo en este mundo. Lo que pone en un listón muy alto los próximos, todo hay que decirlo. Yo pensando en mis cosas, pensando en Draco y gozando de un espectacular sexo. ¡Joder! No sé a quién debería darle las gracias por ser mujer pero ¡gracias! Mmmm ¿si hubiera sido un hombre podría haber logrado seducir a Draco para que acabáramos en esta misma situación? ¿Debería preguntárselo? Nah, por ahora no porque sería como ponerle el felpudo a mi culo para que me lo desvirgue y… bueno, considerando que a la vagina algunos la llaman felpudo pues no estaría tan desencaminado y… ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Se me han puesto los ojos en blanco? ¿Pero cuántos orgasmos se pueden tener de seguido? Lo he dicho y lo repito: ¡Me encanta ser una mujer!_

—No pares, Draco— le pidió Hermione o quién hablase en su nombre porque esa voz, realmente, no podía ser la suya—. Fóllame más fuerte.

—Gracias por el aviso, Hermione. Porque estaba a punto de parar en estos momentos— ¿realmente era posible ser sarcástico en un momento como este? Pues parecía ser que, por parte de Draco, sí.

Hermione entrelazó sus piernas sobre el trasero de Draco y le apretó contra ella siguiendo el ritmo de los embates del Slytherin mientras se masajeaba los pechos. Ni un millón de palabras habrían sido mejor réplica para lo dicho por Draco.

Aunque este la agarró por los tobillos para tratar de volver a tener la voz cantante en la situación y, manteniéndola con las piernas abiertas, llevó sus manos hasta las caderas de Hermione y, ahora era su turno, profundizar la penetración.

Una de las manos de Draco acariciaba el clítoris de Hermione antes de ir ascendiendo lentamente disfrutando de todas las zonas por las que transcurría. Mientras Hermione seguía tocándose en un pecho Draco le cogió el otro pero estaba tan sobrecargado de sensaciones que buscó más. Acarició su cuello y luego su mejilla donde la cercanía a la boca de Hermione le permitió atraparle el pulgar y chupárselo. Era como si trataran que el otro reventase primero y por sus reacciones parecía que se encontraran muy cerca de los límites.

Hermione arqueó su cuerpo y sus manos se aferraron al cabecero de su cama que empezó a golpear contra la pared llevado por el movimiento de su cuerpo ante los fuertes embates proporcionados por Draco. Y era como si ese sonido la pusiera aún más excitada porque no paraba de pedirle a Draco que siguiera aún más rápido y con más fuerza a pesar de lo sensible que ya tenía toda la zona alrededor de su sexo.

Y llegaron al punto en que ya no podían comunicarse con nada más que gemidos, gruñidos y jadeos. Vocales y monosílabos era el lenguaje más elaborado al que podían aferrarse aunque sin comparación a la manera en que Hermione lo hacía al cabecero llegando a blanqueársele los nudillos.

Uno quería que el otro llegara al orgasmo primero y por eso resultó imposible el verificar quién había sido el segundo porque todo se entremezcló en un segundo. Sus voces, sus orgasmos, sus nombres,… sus respiraciones, sus latidos…

… y sus contusiones.

— — — — —

Hermione casi no podía asegurar cómo había llegado a encontrarse en una postura como esta con su cintura retorcida para no perder de vista el rostro de Draco pero, al mismo tiempo, disfrutando de una profunda penetración por detrás a cuatro patas. Claro que podría echarle la culpa a **A.M.** sino fuera el tirar bludgers contra su propio tejado.

Las manos de Draco la cogieron por la cintura para levantarla de manera en que la sentó sobre él al tiempo que Draco hacía lo propio apoyado contra el pie de la cama. Cama que, por cierto, no habían tocado durante toda la sesión. Aunque se les podía comprender puesto que sus mentes estaban desbordadas por sus propios deseos y los de **A.M.** y **A.G.** que no paraban de llegarles a sus mentes con fuerza e intensidad.

Sino fuera porque tenían cosas más importantes en las que pensar, o en no pensar directamente, podrían haber llegado a la conclusión de que era algo raro el estar teniendo sexo cuando a unos metros de distancia, en otro dormitorio, se encontraban _ellos mismos_ también teniendo sexo. Aunque por primera vez.

Por suerte no era momento para pensar sino para disfrutar.

— — — — —

Hermione trataba de recuperar el aliento, como mínimo, mientras su mente no dejaba de repetirle que había terminado de tener sexo con Draco Malfoy aunque pronto se unió un eco que cobró más protagonismo diciéndole que había terminado, por ahora, de hacer el amor con Draco Malfoy.

Sintió el brazo de Draco en su cintura y Hermione se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del Slytherin apoyando su mejilla contra su pecho para luego estirarse y acomodarse en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la persona que, sin ninguna nuda, amaba.

Estaba agotada como cuando se quedaba hasta muy tarde adelantando trabajo para el próximo semestre pero, a diferencia de esos momentos, este era un agotamiento del que disfrutaba enormemente. Este pensamiento le sacó unas ligeras risas que se ahogaron contra el cuerpo de Draco.

—Seguro que el artículo de mañana de El Profeta seguirá la misma dirección del anterior artículo— dijo Draco.

—¿Y qué quieres?— el sarcasmo, y diversión, patentes en la voz de Hermione—. ¿Qué les mandemos unas notas sobre lo sucedido en el dormitorio para animarles el artículo?

La risa de Draco reverberó contra el cuerpo de Hermione haciéndola reír igualmente. Era la idea más absurda a la que se había puesto voz.

—No creo que sea un tema del que se escriba en El Profeta. Aunque sí podríamos mandar la historia al Playboy…— solamente fue decirlo para ganarse una cachetada y más risas por parte de Hermione— estoy seguro que darías una buena página central, Hermione— le dijo mientras la abrazaba contra su cuerpo como si quisiera que el aroma del cuerpo de Hermione se le quedara impreso en el suyo.

—No, de eso nada. Te diría que ni lo pensases pero esa ya es una batalla perdida— logró decir Hermione tratando de mostrar un tono de voz autoritario y fallando, aunque no estrepitosamente, en el intento.

—¿Y en un álbum privado?— sugirió Draco y lo hizo, como no podía ser de otra manera, con una voz de lo más sugerente.

—¿Un álbum privado?— repitió Hermione como si sopesase semejante idea.

La voz de Draco era susurrada al oído de Hermione logrando que se estremeciera.

—Sí, un álbum privado solamente para nuestros ojos. Imagínate todo lo que hemos hecho puesto en imágenes— Draco le colocó un mechón húmedo, por el sudor, tras la oreja a Hermione—. Te gusta lo que te estás imaginando, ¿verdad, Hermione?

Por suerte sus mejillas ya se encontraban ruborizadas por el esfuerzo realizado para que pudieran achacárselas a la idea del álbum erótico.

—Aunque tengo el recuerdo para siempre en mi cabeza, créeme cuando te digo que me gustaría ver una fotografía tuya agarrada al cabecero de la cama mientras te penetraba, ¿cómo decías? "¡Más fuerte. Hasta el fondo… más rápido…!"

—¡Cállate!— le espetó con voz temblorosa y toda avergonzada, con sana vergüenza, Hermione que se ocultó contra Draco y parecía que no volvería a mostrar su rostro nunca más—. Era algo que siempre había querido hacer— admitió algo reluctante.

Eso no hizo sino que Draco pensase en algo en lo que no le gustaba pensar mucho por lo que significaba.

—¿Nunca lo habías hecho? Lo de agarrarse al cabecero porque ya sé que lo del… mambo horizontal… ¡Ouch! Vale, vale… no hay que ponerse violentos— aunque siempre era mejor tratar el asunto con algo de humor para no dejarse llevar por el mal consejo de los celos.

—No, no lo había hecho— admitió Hermione aunque su voz sonó muy apagada al seguir hablando contra el cuerpo de Draco. Entonces no pudo reprimir un poco de inesperada sinceridad—. Hasta hoy nunca lo había hecho en mi casa.

Draco sintió como su corazón se saltó un latido ante esta confesión de Hermione. ¿Nunca había hecho el amor, o tenido sexo, en su propia casa? Para que luego digan que las mujeres no saben dejarte las cosas claras.

_¿Y por qué lo has hecho conmigo, Hermione?_, se preguntó Draco.

_Porque me gustas, me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo y… y…_

—… podría ser también tu casa…— murmuró Hermione medio adormilada sin saber si sus palabras habían llegado a oídos de Draco.

Apartando aquellos mechones que trataban de ocultarle el rostro de Hermione, y girándola para poder encararla, Draco se encontró con que más que medio adormilada podía decirse que estaba casi sonámbula. Y parecía tan dulce que no pudo reprimirse, por suerte ella no sería consciente de semejante acto por su parte, el besarle la punta de la nariz que ella arrugó inconscientemente sacándole una sonrisa a Draco.

—Entonces deberíamos hacerlo en mi casa porque podría ser también tu casa.

— — — — —

Una vez terminaron de vestirse, algo no tan sencillo como uno pudiera pensar con la libido de estos dos en estado de continua ebullición, sobre todo luego de la conjunta sesión de sexo recién experimentada, y porque más que vestirse parecían verlo como un strip-tease a la inversa, se repitieron que algo no parecía estar saliendo como debería.

Aún podían sentir la presencia, sus adormilados pensamientos, de sus contrapartidas descansando en el dormitorio de Hermione.

—¿Se puede saber a qué está esperando ese secuestrador/a?— Draco puso voz a la pregunta que rondaba la mente de los dos.

Aunque esa era la pregunta que necesitaba una respuesta urgentemente Hermione decidió ir paso a paso. Literalmente hablando.

Quitando todas las protecciones colocadas en el dormitorio Hermione abrió la puerta y se dirigió al dormitorio principal en donde se encontraban durmiendo **A.M.** y **A.G.** ignorantes de su cercano destino. Y no era referido a Draco y Hermione sino a lo de que pronto serían secuestrados y encerrados en un cubo de piedra. Un cubo de piedra que en estos momentos colgaba en el hombro de Hermione bajo las protecciones transfiguradas en una inocente mochila.

No era que supiera únicamente los conjuros realizados por **A.M.** porque se trataba de ella misma sino que, como no podía ser de otra forma, habían sido los mismos elegidos por Hermione para proteger el dormitorio de invitados. Dormitorio que había tenido que limpiar con los hechizos más potentes de su repertorio pues, aunque en poco tiempo solamente se encontraría una Hermione viviendo en esta casa, tampoco es que le gustase tener que siguiera aquel olor a sexo en la habitación.

Sobre todo porque la evocaría a buscar más sexo con Draco aún antes de haberse recuperado de la sesión anterior.

Hermione volvió el rostro hacia Draco y se llevó un índice a los labios para pedirle un poco de silencio. Lo cual fue recibido por el rubio con una media sonrisa que dejó algo confundida a Hermione pero que pronto se vio asaltada por el Slytherin que le propinó un profundo beso que la dejó sin aliento.

—¿S-Se puede saber qué haces, Malfoy?— uno habría dicho que la utilización de su apellido era una mala señal pero hoy en día era algo que excitaba claramente al rubio.

—¿No es lo que me pediste, Granger?— preguntó imitando el gesto de llevarse el índice a los labios.

—Te estaba pidiendo silencio— por la seriedad uno diría que Draco estaba en problemas pero más lejos de la verdad. Sí, con estos dos todo era algo confuso.

Draco puso cara de inocente.

—Ah, debe ser algo muggle desconocido para mí— se justificó con cierta pena pero que no le hizo evitarse una cachetada en la cabeza por parte de Hermione.

—No me vengas con esas, Malfoy. Y ahora silencio que voy a abrir la puerta— para sorpresa de Hermione Draco hizo como si cerrase los labios con una cremallera y luego girase una llave. Los ojos de la castaña no daban crédito y le aseguraban que Draco había salido muy bien parado con una sola cachetada por su parte—. Idiota.

Para no quebrantar la orden de Hermione Draco se rió en silencio mientras la seguía al interior del dormitorio.

Aunque lo primero en ver había sido la pareja que dormía abrazada en la cama, la atención de Draco se vio distraída por una varita que voló hasta llegar a manos de Hermione. Luego de tanto tiempo volvía a tener en su posesión su varita. Y no tardó mucho en realizar unos cuantos movimientos para lanzar los hechizos que mantendrían a la pareja feliz y satisfecha… bueno, la que estaba en la cama porque, con semejante definición, no se sabría distinguir entre las dos, bien dormida e incapaz de escuchar nada de lo que pudieran decir Hermione y Draco. Aunque verlos moverse, mayoritariamente para acomodarse mejor contra el cuerpo del otro, pudiera hacer parecer que se despertarían en cualquier segundo.

—¿Puede saberse por qué siguen aún aquí?— preguntó Draco que también atrajo su varita para llegar a la conclusión de que, por muy útil que fuera la magia sin varita, la sensación de tenerla bien sujeta entre sus dedos era… sí, tan fálica como cualquier arma de fuego muggle. ¿Se atrevería a preguntarle a Hermione si tenía ese tipo de pensamientos cuando empuña su varita? Aunque, por su seguridad, mejor dejarlo para otro momento—. Quién hubiera pensado que un secuestrador pudiera llegar a ser impuntual.

—Considerando que tiene hasta que nos despertemos…

—_Considerando_ que no nos hubiera hecho dormir de más, por supuesto— le interrumpió Draco, y usando la reciente acción de Hermione contra ella.

—… aún hay tiempo— terminó Hermione su frase interrumpida—. Aún quedan unas tres horas antes de mi hora habitual para despertarme.

—Pero no creo que estuviera esperando a que fuera la hora de despertarnos para secuestrarnos. Además de que solamente tienes que recordar como te sentías al despertarte en el cubo para darte cuenta de que pasamos bastante tiempo allí tirados.

Era cierto pero eso quería decir algo que ninguno tenía muchas ganas de admitir por lo que les concernía al respecto. Pero seguía siendo una posibilidad y, como tal, tenía que ser tratada.

—Estás pensando que no va a aparecer por aquí a secuestrarlos— dijo con tono serio el Slytherin mientras desentumecía su cuello—. Que es probable que nuestra presencia lo haya podido espantar.

—Sí y no— Draco no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante semejante aseveración.

—¿Puedes explicarte para los no legos, Hermione?

—Ya pensaba hacerlo, Draco. Soy consciente de lo duro que te resulta seguirme en ocasiones— le respondió condescendientemente.

Por supuesto que Draco no la iba a dejar salirse con la suya.

—Creo que, lo que querías decir, es que eres consciente que en ocasiones al seguirte resulta que lo hago duro. Muy duro— añadió sin necesidad de una aclaración por su parte.

_Céntrate, Hermione. Y no te dejes arrastrar por esa sierpe a su Mundo de sexo y… sexo._

—Sí, en que nuestra presencia, obviamente, ha tenido sus influencias en los sucesos y no, en que lo hayamos podido espantar porque las defensas que levanté resultaba perfectas e indetectables. ¿O es qué ahora vas a empezar a dudar de tus habilidades, Draco? Y con habilidades mi refiero a magia. Y con magia me refiero a poder mágico. Y no a cualquier elemento sexual que pudiera estar hirviendo en tu mente.

Draco alzó las manos en señal de rendición mientras se acercaba a Hermione y la cogió por la cintura y atraerla contra su cuerpo. Aunque la giró para que fuera la espalda de Hermione lo que entrase en contacto contra su pecho.

—No me gusta— dijo Draco mientras olía el cabello de Hermione—. Eres demasiado buena y ahora tu cabello no huele a sexo— la castaña no pudo evitar el rodar los ojos ante semejante información en estos momentos—. Aunque es algo que se puede arreglar con facilidad.

—¡Céntrate, Draco!— y esto no hizo que el abrazo se intensificara y un ligero gruñido retumbara del pecho de Draco al cuerpo de Hermione logrando hacerla reír—. No en sexo… digo, en eso sino en la ausencia de un secuestrador para secuestrarles.

—Si no hubiera mantenido aquella charla con ella en el Ministerio…

—Eso es irrelevante y, viendo como les ha ido por ello, de muy buen provecho.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, Draco tamborileaba los dedos en la cintura de la Gryffindor.

—Entonces es posible que el secuestrador nos haya podido avistar en algún momento y no se atreva a arriesgarse a secuestrarles por culpa de nuestra presencia.

—Si nos hubiera visto de seguro que habría unido cabos porque no es muy habitual el que haya dos parejas idénticas. Y menos en la misma casa— Hermione pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos, ahora libres de todas las sensaciones que le enviaba **A.M.** hasta que se quedó dormida puesto que lo que estuviera soñando apenas resultaba como una agradable neblina, y su rostro recuperó su habitual gesto de intensa concentración tan habitual en ella—. No, estoy segura de que el secuestrador nunca se habría arriesgado a sufrir una confrontación con cualquiera de nosotros en su intento por secuestrarnos— lo que dejaba una más que posible respuesta—. Puedo asegurar que el secuestro no necesita de la presencia del secuestrador.

La mirada de los dos se dirigió a la pareja que se encontraba en la cama para pillar infraganti a **A.G.** moviendo su mano para descansar sobre uno de los pechos de **A.M.** aunque, más bien, se lo había agarrado llegando a sacarle un ligero gemido de gusto a la castaña. Vete a imaginar lo que pudiera estar soñando con semejantes estímulos por parte del Slytherin.

—Tu animago tiene que ser el de un pulpo— no pudo evitar decir Hermione negando con la cabeza ante las acciones de **A.G.** que Draco hizo como si pretendiera imitarlas para ganarse una nueva cachetada en la mano—. Deja de distraerme, Draco.

Aunque no fuera lo que le había pedido Draco la liberó de su agarre y presencia dejando que sus manos se deslizasen al separarse de su cuerpo provocando un quejido de protesta por parte de Hermione junto a un puchero que le dedicó al Slytherin y que este le replicó con su media sonrisa característica. Hermione le sacó la lengua en gesto de burla. No muy maduro por su parte pero efectivo para sacarle una sonrisa completa a Draco.

—Si no tiene que estar presente cabe la posibilidad de que… sean introducidos en el cubo por algo que tengan que hacer— supuso Draco.

—Es lo más probable— estuvo de acuerdo Hermione—. ¿Qué es lo que no han hecho…?

—Bueno, sabemos que no hicieron _eso_— le interrumpió Draco, y ya iban.

—¿… que nosotros hicimos en su situación?— terminó la pregunta antes de dar conocimiento a la interrupción de Draco—. Y como sigas por ahí dejaré de pensármelo para más adelante.

¿Qué hicieron ellos que **A.M.** y **A.G.** no hubieran hecho? Debería ser algo sencillo de averiguar pero ahora resultaba todo bastante lioso con tantos nuevos recuerdos que se iban apoderando del lugar que tenían los originales. Los cuales eran colocados en un segundo plano… no, ni segundo, ni tercer plano. Como muy poco en un décimo plano.

Fue como una revelación. Nada que ver con la increíble sensación de un orgasmo pero suficientemente notable para imponerse a las sensaciones habituales. Llamémosle una epifanía y dejémoslo ahí.

Hermione vio su atención distraída por Draco acercándose a la cama por el lado con el que encaraba la figura dormida de **A.M.** que, obviando los brazos de **A.G.** rodeando su cuerpo, y esa mano que no parecía que fuera a soltar el pecho de la muchacha, resultaba la perfecta imagen de la inocencia. Claro que de una sensual inocencia porque aquellos labios entreabiertos casi podían decir que eran una silenciosa invitación a ser besados. Pero Draco no los besó, y Hermione soltó un celoso suspiro que había estado reteniendo sin percatarse de ello, sino que le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos.

Se estaba despidiendo de Hermione **A.M.** con un gesto inocente por su parte.

—Debo ir a mi casa un momento, Hermione— se dirigió a la castaña dándole la espalda a la cama—. No tardaré nada. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Verdad— le respondió Hermione antes de ser besada suavemente en sus labios como con una caricia—. Hasta ahora entonces, Draco— dijo Hermione bajando la protección para permitir la aparición de Draco.

Y con un guiño por parte del Slytherin giró sobre si mismo para aparecerse.

_Bueno,_ pensó Hermione mirando para la cama_, ahora las chicas ganamos por goleada._

¿Cómo era posible que pudiera tener celos de sí misma? Resultaba de lo más absurdo pero cosas más extrañas ya se habían dado. Como había hecho Draco antes Hermione también se acercó a la pareja dormida centrando su atención en **A.G.** que seguía manteniendo aquel agarre que no parecía que se fuera a terminar dentro de un rato. Hermione acercó sus labios a la oreja del rubio y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo, y esto la sorprendió, por no mordérsela. Conocía su sabor y las ganas de atrapar aquel provocativo lóbulo eran muy grandes pero, en su lugar, Hermione le susurró algo a su oído. Su amplia sonrisa fue el resultado de ver como **A.G.** se apretó contra el cuerpo desnudo de **A.M.** por lo que le había dicho. En verdad era cierto, y divertido, eso de poder influir en los sueños.

Esta fue su despedida porque, cuando regresó al dormitorio, ya no se encontraban ninguna de sus contrapartidas. Ya no había ni **A.G.** ni **A.M.** en la cama. No, ahora se encontraban en el cubo.

El sonido de la aparición anunció el regreso de Draco que mostraba un rostro tranquilo sino algo aburrido. Un gesto difícil de creer luego de todo lo vivido.

—Ya está. Finalmente se encuentran en el cubo— anunció Hermione.

—Cierto. En el cubo pero no en el llevas ahí colgando porque este lo tenemos nosotros ahora sino en el que se encuentra en la cámara de Gringotts en el pasado cuando aún no habíamos salido de él porque… ¿por qué me dejas hablar sobre algo que me hará doler la cabeza, Granger?— se quejó Draco con una mueca tortuosa que no hizo sino gracia a Hermione—. Eso, ríete de las desgracias ajenas— negó con la cabeza incrédulamente.

Cuando Hermione logró hacer remitir sus risas se encontraron con un silencio total que solamente era roto, para ellos mismos, con el sonido de sus latidos.

—Pues aquí estamos ahora— dijo Hermione asintiendo.

—Sí. Aquí estamos— Draco soltó un largo suspiro de lo más sonoro en el silencioso ambiente—. No lo que me esperaba la verdad.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Ha sido algo…

—Anticlimático— terminó Draco la frase por ella.

—Exacto. Del todo anticlimático— repitió Hermione señalando al Slytherin—. Aquí estábamos deambulando fuera de nuestro tiempo porque alguien nos había secuestrado y encerrado en un cubo de piedra para que, al final, el culpable de todo…

—Hayamos sido nosotros— parecían estar tomándole bastante gusto a eso de terminar las frases del otro—. Aunque en el ahora porque antes no habíamos estado aquí para secuestrarnos. Por lo menos que yo recuerde.

—No, nosotros no nos hemos secuestrado la primera vez porque las cosas habían sucedido de otra manera pero ahora…

—… por haber hablado con **A.M.** en el Ministerio…

—… alteramos las cosas lo suficiente para que eses dos tuvieran otras cosas en mente y se les olvidase hacer eso que los hubiera encerrado en el cubo. Lo que, todo hay que decirlo, ha sido muy ingenioso por parte del secuestrador.

Draco se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Ingenioso pero no muy original porque recuerdo algo de ese estilo pero no tan… bueno, con lo que ha durado sí que de gran impacto— añadió con una sonrisa que le hizo ganarse un puñetazo en el brazo por una sonriente Hermione.

—Y ahora tenemos que encarar el conocimiento público de nuestra estrenada relación a ojos del público— le recordó Hermione—. No sé tú pero he recibido tanto correo que doy gracias a los medios ecológicos con el que se crea el pergamino y el papel en el mundo mágico.

—Supongo que Fleur se habrá despachado bien a gusto.

—Dudo mucho que todo haya sido culpa de Fleur, sobre todo con mis dos amigos yéndose de la lengua— Hermione soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza a la cara de desagrado por parte de Draco a sus palabras—. Por hablar de más. Mira que eres mal pensado.

Cogiéndola por la cintura la atrajo contra él de manera que Hermione tuvo que poner las palmas de sus manos ante él para evitar el choque.

—Estando a tu lado luego de tantos años de querer pero no atreverse, el tener que soportar durante un tiempo a los periodistas no tiene ninguna importancia.

—A los periodistas tal vez pero qué me dices de nuestras familias y amigos queriendo saber cómo, precisamente, nosotros dos hemos podido acabar juntos. Porque querrán detalles, aunque nos saltaremos los más íntimos porque no quiero provocarles un ataque a mis padres.

—Los míos son muy conscientes pero tampoco son unos seguidores de escuchar ese tipo de relatos por mi parte.

—La idea del Playboy… sí, mejor olvidarla— añadió al ver la manera en que Hermione entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

El silencio que siguió fue roto por Hermione poniéndose de puntillas y dándole un beso rápido en los labios a Draco. Unos segundos más tarde fue Draco quien se agachó para darle un beso a Hermione.

—¿Quieres dejarlo todo así?— le preguntó antes de darle un nuevo beso.

—Luego de habernos tomado el tiempo para vestirnos… aunque tampoco es que fuéramos a tardar mucho en desnudarnos nuevamente.

Hermione le dio un bocada en el cuello de Draco.

—No me refería a eso sino a si vamos a dejar que el secuestrador original se salga con la suya y se vaya de rositas.

—¿De rositas?— se rió Draco—. Los muggles tenéis unas expresiones de lo más curiosas— pero Draco se detuvo a pensar en algo que captó el interés de Hermione.

—¿Qué piensas ahora? Se suponía que estábamos pensando en qué hacer con el secuestrador.

—No creo que se vaya a ninguna parte. Sobre todo porque el secuestro se ha dado tal y como había previsto. O eso es como parece desde fuera— le aseguró Draco.

—¿Entonces en qué estabas pensando, Draco?

—En esa expresión muggle— Hermione no pudo evitar rodar los ojos—. Me hizo recordar a mi madre y que no estaría mal Rose para el nombre de nuestra hija.

La sonrisa de Draco, y todo lo que sus palabras sugerían, lograron hacer ruborizar a Hermione. ¿En qué momento había dado tal giro la conversación para que estuvieran hablando de nombres de hijos, de una hija concretamente? Aunque…

_Rose._

—Me gusta— susurró Hermione antes de darse cuenta.

—Y para un niño Scorpius— siguió Draco aprovechando el estado soñador de Hermione. Claro que por muy soñadora que pudiera parecer no se encontraba dormida.

—¿Qué? Será una broma— bufó Hermione toda incrédula—. ¿Y por qué no Virgo para eso?

—Puede— le sorprendió Draco con esta respuesta—. Heredando nuestro atractivo e inteligencia y con semejante nombre de seguro que todas las chicas se le echarán encima para que no se sienta estigmatizado por su nombre.

Y lo malo era que Hermione era capaz de ver semejante situación pero, aún así, ¿Scorpius?

—Si tú eliges el nombre de la niña yo elegiré el del niño y no aceptaré ningún tipo de soborno por tu parte— le aseguró Hermione.

—¿Ni siquiera si se trata de un soborno relacionado con mi desnuda persona?

—¿Pretendes usar el sexo para que elija tu elección del nombre de nuestro hijo?

Le sonaba tan normal, en cierto sentido, esta conversación de nombres de hijos no natos que Hermione habría querido encontrarse embarazada ahora mismo para que fuera completamente real y útil semejante discusión.

—Bueno, habríamos usado el sexo para darle vida por lo que me parece de lo más lógico— le respondió Draco todo serio antes de fruncir algo el ceño.

Hermione temía preguntar.

—¿Y ahora en qué piensas, Draco?

La mirada gris del Slytherin se dirigió a la cama vacía.

—Realmente no ha sido como nos sucedió a nosotros.

—¿Te refieres al hecho de que, en su lugar, tuvieron un poco de intenso esparcimiento antes de despertarse en el interior de un cubo de piedra?

—Entre eso y que, luego de tener un intenso esparcimiento, se despertarán en el interior de un cubo de piedra… completamente desnudos— Hermione, luego de mantener un rostro serio, le ofreció una media sonrisa _made in Draco_—. ¿Qué?

—Por lo menos respecto a su vestimenta, se despertarán llevando la misma que habíamos llevado nosotros. Bueno, la misma además de un par de calcetines de punto muy gruesos— Hermione se encogió de hombros—. Pensarán que su secuestrador es un tipo de lo más extraño.

—Y en tu caso habrán acertado— le dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras la tenía sujeta por la cintura y la hacía retroceder contra la cama.

—¡Yo no soy extraña!— le aseguró para empezar a revolverse para evitar el acabar en la cama—. Espera, Draco. ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? No en esta cama.

Draco se detuvo justo antes de necesitar dar un paso más y lograr su objetivo.

—¿No en esta cama?— repitió todo confundido.

—Es donde lo hicieron ellos— le respondió Hermione con un escalofrío que hizo que le temblara todo el cuerpo—. No pienso meterme en donde hace unos minutos se encontraban esos dos en plena faena.

—Sabes que ellos somos nosotros y…— la mirada de Hermione dejaba claro que se trataba de un punto ante el cual no claudicaría y Draco se dio cuenta de ello— para que luego digas que tú no eres la extraña.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera replicarle Draco la cogió por la cintura y la levantó para colocarla sobre su hombro antes de ponerse en marcha de regreso a la habitación de invitados.

—¡Draco!— no podía creerse que la estuviera llevando de semejante manera—. ¡Bájame ahora mismo, bruto sin modales!— Hermione pegó un gritito al recibir una palmada por parte de Draco en su trasero que se encontraba en posición para ello.

—Ciertamente la venganza es muy dulce. Y aún me debes unas cuantas cachetadas más— le prometió Draco con tono fogoso.

Para sorpresa del Slytherin la voz de Hermione iba pareja con la suya.

—Si he sido una chica mala supongo que me merezco que se me castigue— aquella voz a punto estuvo de provocar que Draco reventase la cremallera del pantalón con su dolorosa erección.

Solamente había una pregunta más que necesitaba respuesta.

—¿Moqueta o cama?

Las manos de Hermione se deslizaron por la espalda de Draco, fue el quien le permitió esto cogiéndola de esta forma, y las introdujo por aquel pantalón para descansar en las prietas nalgas del rubio.

—A ellos les fue muy bien en la cama— le susurró Hermione mientras se humedecía los labios.

No pudo reprimir otro grito cuando Draco la lanzó sobre la cama ni su deseo al encontrarse con la mirada con que la estaba desnudando. Al tragar no pudo evitar el hacerlo sonoramente.

—Eres toda una visión, Granger.

Hermione retrocedió hasta que su cabeza se detuvo sobre la almohada.

—¿Es qué ahora resulta que eres un vidente, Malfoy?— le preguntó con maliciosa intención viendo como Draco se le acercaba a cuatro patas sobre la cama.

—Es bastante probable que lo sea, Granger. Porque veo con claridad lo que está a punto de suceder.

Draco ya empezaba a cubrir el cuerpo de Hermione con el suyo propio.

—Los videntes no existen, Draco— le dijo Hermione mientras se tumbó de lado.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejarse vencer por el ligero mordisco que Draco le dio en su lóbulo antes de tumbarse a espaldas de ella y abrazándola contra aquel cuerpo tan duro.

—Entonces aprovecharemos las horas que faltan para dormir un poco y descansar porque mañana le daremos una lección a ese secuestrador.

—Primero hablaremos las cosas— le aseguró Hermione con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a réplica—. Luego veremos lo que sucede.

Draco bufó mientras trataba de acomodar a Hermione contra él.

—Siento como si faltara algo. Sé que falta algo pero no…

—Las ropas se quedan puestas porque ambos sabemos que no responderíamos— y Hermione, como siempre, tenía razón.

—No es la ropa, aunque ahora que lo dices… ¡Era broma!— la tranquilizó al ver que Hermione pretendía apartarse—. No es por la ropa sino por… Oh, por supuesto. ¿Cómo pudo habérseme pasado?

Antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntarle de qué se trataba sintió la mano de Draco agarrándose a su pecho y el aliento del Slytherin brotando en un suspiro de paz y tranquilidad.

Hermione, en cambio, no pudo evitar el reírse mientras cubría la mano de Draco sobre su pecho con su propia mano apretándosela ligeramente.

Este era el hombre que amaba.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Finalizará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Y aquí llegó el final, porque todo tiene que llegar, con la esperanza de que la respuesta que todos ansiaban conocer os haya sido respondida con total claridad. ¿Qué? ¿Qué no ha sido así? Pero si ellos mismos lo han dicho. Fueron ellos quienes los han metido en el cubo y… ah, os referíais al culpable de haberlos metido a ellos en el cubo originalmente y no ahora con las dos parejas. Pues vaya, ¿no me digas que habrá que esperar al epílogo? Yo diría que sí.

Por cierto, este capítulo tan claro y para nada confuso se lo dedico a **sailor mercury o neptune** porque no le han quedado ningunas dudas, ¿o era qué sí le habían quedado? No me digas que en este capítulo toda la acción no ha sido relatada con total claridad porque es imposible el haberse podido llegar a confundir en algún punto ;P

Como no podía ser de otra manera para acabar con la historia estos dos, o mejor dicho estos cuatro, tenían que acabarlo de esta manera y con unas pocas páginas para llegar a cansarse hahahaha

Y ahora, sin contar con el **epílogo** con el que rematar la historia, os pido, una vez más y seguramente no por última vez, el insignificante esfuerzo de dejarme vuestros pensamientos y palabras con tan solo pulsar el botón al final de estas últimas palabras en unos…

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

**Gabe Logan.  
****Sailor mercury o neptune.  
****Luna-maga.  
****Autumn-Alexx.  
****Malfoy19dani.  
****Alee Malfoy Cullen.**

**Favorite Story:**

**Autumn-Alexx.  
**

**Alert Story:**

**Violeta15.  
Autumn-Alexx.  
MoRFINa.**

Para el **epílogo** pondré a todos estos _insensatos_ que han tenido el tiempo y la amabilidad de dejarme algunas palabras, y algunos pensamientos de lo más ocurrentes.

Ciertamente os merecéis todos los agradecimientos posibles de este y otro Mundo por haber sido capaces de llegar hasta aquí, que fácil no ha sido hahahaha

Nos leemos.^^


	44. Epílogo

**Nexus**

Hacía tiempo que Hermione descubrió una nueva sensación al despertarse que la distinguía de todos los antiguos despertares vividos por ella. Se trataba de la sensación de despertarse en brazos, o en contacto, de Draco.

Su mente le recordaba la manera en que se habían quedado dormidos, con aquella mano de Draco agarrándole un pecho y no le extrañó el que se hubieran movido durante el sueño para terminar descansando sobre el torso del Slytherin. Por supuesto que este, aún perdiendo el agarre del pecho de Hermione, encontró pronto algo más a lo que agarrarse y por ello podía sentir su mano bien sujeta a su nalga. Claro que Draco no había sido el único en buscar algo a lo que echarle la mano.

Hermione se percató de que era lo que tenía bien sujeto en su mano. Cómo no hacerlo cuando hacía tantas veces que se la había agarrado con casi todas las partes de su anatomía siendo la mano una de las más inocentes.

_Buenos días a ti también_, le saludó Hermione moviendo su mano por todo lo largo de la erección de Draco.

—Podría acostumbrarme a despertarme así, Hermione— susurró la voz de Draco aún manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

—Nos hemos dormido. Quiero decir que nos hemos despertado más tarde de lo habitual— añadió al ver como Draco hizo rodar los ojos tras sus párpados—. Hoy tenemos que hacer una visita muy particular y el demorarla no entra en mis planes.

—Y qué entra en ti— le preguntó Draco deslizando su agarre por la nalga de Hermione haciendo que la punta de sus dedos rozase la línea intermedia de sus nalgas pasando por ano y sexo— me pregunto.

Hermione pareció estar pensándoselo tamborileando sus dedos sobre lo largo de aquella erección para terminar por pulsar, repetidamente, aquel glande con su dedo índice. Y solamente con esto ya le tenía con unas incontrolables ganas de entrar en ella. Pero Hermione no se contentaba con eso solamente y no hacía más que exhalar su cálido aliento contra el pecho de Draco de manera que podía sentir como se estremecía por ambos motivos.

Lo tenía atrapado, literal y figurativamente hablando.

—Responsabilidades. Y ahora tenemos que hacer lo que tenemos que hacer. Ya sabes que se trata de una visita que ya se está haciendo esperar— le aseguró Hermione soltándole su miembro y disponiéndose a levantarse de la cama.

Claro que Draco siempre tenía su propia línea de pensamientos en lo que se refería a responsabilidades pues, aunque era obvio que tenían que realizar dicha visita, no menos obvio, para Draco, era el que Hermione se encontraba en su misma situación por mucho que su excitación pudiera intentar ser ocultada.

Con un ágil, y rápido, movimiento Draco volvió las tornas colocándose sobre el sensual cuerpo de Hermione que parecía llamar por él. Lo que iba en contra de las propias palabras de Hermione.

—Yo sé lo que tenemos que hacer— escuchar la voz de Draco susurrándole no le hacía ningún tipo de favor a Hermione pues solamente servía para quebrársele su firmeza—. No creas que no me tomo en serio mis responsabilidades… contigo, Hermione. Es un crimen no darle a este cuerpo tuyo lo que se merece.

Sus palabras iban apoyadas con su erección clavándose contra el interior del muslo de Hermione y dirigiéndose hacia su humedad. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría la insensatez de detener semejante avance por parte de Draco?

Ah, sí. Hermione Granger.

—¿Y no preferirías ser castigado?— el insinuante tono usado por Hermione habría sido suficiente para ganarse una respuesta afirmativa, sin necesidad de encontrarse en la situación en la que se encontraban.

Uno diría que luego de todo lo que han vivido, y hecho, un comentario tan _inocente_ como ese no tendría ningún tipo de reacción por parte de Draco pero fue todo lo contrario porque fue capaz de paralizarlo mientras su mente, totalmente pervertida y cachonda, le ofrecía todo tipo de castigos que Hermione podía elegir para darle. Y durante ese momento ella aprovechó para quitárselo de encima y rodar fuera de la cama.

—Me parece que el castigo que más te mereces es un poco de ayuno de esto— tras lamerse los labios le lanzó un beso—, de estas— dijo agarrándose sus pechos,_ voluptuosos pechos_— y, por supuesto— su mano se deslizó por su cuerpo logrando estremecerse a sí misma al superar su firme vientre y cubrir su sexo—, nada de esto y— su mano siguió hasta cubrir su otro agujero que le mostró, ocultándoselo, dándole la espalda y marcando su trasero— de esto ni en tus más pervertidos sueños.

Hermione le dedicó una maliciosa media sonrisa por encima de su hombro al ver como le palpitaba aquella erección y como se le puso en tensión cuando apartó la mano y le dejó una perfecta visión de su ano. Tanta insinuación sobre ello y ella ya había empezado a imaginarse como sería sentir a Draco en esta parte de su cuerpo. Su habilidosa lengua, sus largos y expertos dedos y, por supuesto, todo su sexo bien clavado.

_Afortunadamente ahora te vas a dar una larga ducha, Hermione_, pensó la muchacha tras verse inmersa en tales fantasías.

—¿Hay sitio para mí en esa ducha?

Como tuvo que morderse la lengua para no suplicarle que se apurase pero tenían toda su vida para ello y ahora tenían algo importante que aclarar. Y por muy cierto que eso fuera se sentía mal por no poder dejarse llevar y rememorar sus duchas previas.

—Normalmente lo hay pero me parece que junto a tu erección y tu ego no habría sitio para mí— se burló Hermione antes de abandonar el dormitorio para tomarse una más que merecida ducha para rebajar sus niveles de excitación—. Y cuanto antes terminemos con la visita, antes podremos seguir con lo que más nos gusta. Nuestras vidas, Mr. Hurón Pervertido— añadió burlonamente.

Draco se quedó allí tumbado en silencio con una erección que no parecía haberse tomado muy bien las palabras de Hermione.

—¿Y qué quieres que yo le haga? Si no le apetece un poco de compañía pues no le apetece. Sí, ya sé que sí le apetece pero trata de enfocar toda su atención en aclarar este último punto sobre el secuestro o, más bien, el secuestrador— uno incluso habría podido creerse que aquellas palpitaciones eran la manera de su miembro para responderle—. Tampoco es que no puedas estar sin ella durante un tiempo… vale, es lo más absurdo e irreal que haya podido decir pero tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que hasta que esto termine del todo Hermione no volverá a tocarte. Pero ya sabes que siempre me tendrás a mí para… ¿estás perdiendo la erección? Si serás… ¿luego de tanto tiempo compartido y me das de lado? Muy bien, vale, como tú quieras pero luego, cuando Hermione guste de vernos masturbarnos no cuentes conmigo…

Draco se levantó de la cama negando con la cabeza. ¿Tantas ganas tenía de entrar en estos momentos en el cuarto de baño y _ducharse_ que le hablaba, más bien discutía, con su pene? Dejando a un lado al sexo tendría que satisfacer a su cuerpo con algo de comida pues, ¿no se dice que comida y sexo van de la mano?

_De seguro que eso lo dijo un tío… uno tan virgen que ni al escote de una mujer se acercó de lejos._

Mientras tanto, bajo la constante lluvia de agua fría proporcionada por la ducha, Hermione se encontraba tratando de vencer en su propia batalla privada.

_Tú dúchate… nada más… es una acción de lo más natural_— se decía mientras sus manos recorrían sus senos, cuyos pezones se encontraban erectos pero, ¿por culpa del agua fría o de la excitación que sentía?—_ y no es que te estuvieras tocando… ¡ESPERA! ¿Es qué no me has escuchado?_— se amonestó cuando una de sus manos estuvo a punto de acariciar su clítoris en su camino hacia su sexo… húmedo pero porque se estaba duchando aunque, ¿entonces por qué, bajo el agua fría, lo sentía tan cálido?—_. Sabes muy bien que se dará cuenta al instante de verte si has hecho algo… inapropiado aquí… ¿aunque no te enseñó el que un poco de sexo en la ducha no es nada malo? ¡Y ahora te estás tratando de justificar como si no pudieras controlarte!_— claro que ese podría ser el detalle—_. Tal vez deberíamos haber tenido algo antes de venir a ducharnos pues preparados ya estábamos y un poco de sexo por la mañana es totalmente recomendable y muy sano. Además de que serviría para aclarar la mente y poder centrarse en el asunto principal que nos atañe este día._

En definitiva se dio cuenta de que ella misma se había saboteado por tratar de tener la última palabra e ir en contra de Draco cuando ambos iban en el mismo carruaje.

_¡Vaya mierda de ducha aburrida!_

Draco no pudo reprimirse e hizo el mismo desayuno que **A.G.** le había hecho a **A.M.** el otro día sintiendo que, al hacerlo, estaban continuando sus vidas tal y como debía ser. Siendo ellos mismos pero con la experiencia obtenida por sus yos más listos, no obstante llegaron a sincerarse respecto a sus sentimientos no solamente con ellos mismos sino con sus amigos y familia. Y todos esos recuerdos y acciones ahora formaban parte de sus vidas.

El sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose apartó a Draco de su línea de pensamientos para que, cuando se volvió, encontrarse con una recién duchada Hermione con su cuerpo marcado, pero oculto al mismo tiempo, con una escueta toalla celeste. Sus labios entreabiertos dejaban claro que había pretendido decirle algo pero parecía haber perdido la voz durante el trayecto desde su mente a sus cuerdas vocales.

¿Cuál podía ser el motivo?

Tal vez el haberse encontrado a Draco allí de pie con el desayuno recién preparado… y completamente desnudo. Si Hermione sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo ante semejante visión, también supo lo que Draco sentía ante la suya propia al ver como le empezaba a crecer su tremenda erección a tal velocidad que no le habría sorprendido, de ser posible, el que le hubiera dado un calambre. Sobre todo porque la idea de convertirse en su enfermera privada y _tratarle_ le estaba subiendo un delicioso calor a sus mejillas, como bajándole a su entrepierna.

Draco bajó su mirada para encontrarse con su completa erección y no pudo sino ofrecerle una dura mirada a su miembro.

_Siempre pensando en ti primero, ¿verdad?_

—Ya tienes la ducha libre— le dijo Hermione y no le sorprendió nada el que su voz sonase tan necesitada como lo hizo porque, con la sinceridad por delante, así era como se sentía en estos momentos.

_¿Ya empezamos a arrepentirnos por no haber tenido algo de alivio en la ducha, Hermione?_, se acusó a sí misma la castaña.

—Gracias— que podía traducirse, siguiendo el fogoso tono usado, como que no estaba tan libre si ella no se encontraba en la ducha—. El desayuno ya está listo— pero en la mente de Draco todos aquellos platos se encontraban tirados por el suelo y, en su lugar, se encontraba una ansiosa Hermione preparada para ser _desayunada_.

Tenían asuntos importantes que tratar y el realizar todo esto por separado era una buena idea porque les impedía el cometer ciertas acciones que les harían perder una gran cantidad de tiempo.

—Se ve delicioso.

¿Se ve? ¿Y cómo es posible si Draco se encontraba delante de la mesa? Tendría que haber dicho que huele delicioso porque ahora parece como si le estuviera violando con sus ojos. Lo que podía ser tan cierto como que su boca hecha agua no tenía nada que ver con ese desayuno sobre la mesa.

_¡Maldito Merlín! Debo haber empezado a enloquecer porque me ha parecido ver como su… ¡Ahí está otra vez!_, pensó con tanta fuerza que temió provocarse una migraña pero, en esta ocasión, la vería justificada por, precisamente, lo que acababa de ver. _Si será… ¿no me está llamando para que me acerque? Creía haberlo dejado todo claro antes pero… ¡es qué no para de hacerme gestos para que me acerque!_ Hermione es que no podía creérselo, y no se lo creería de habérselo dicho alguien aunque, claro está, le tendría que haber explicado que diablos estaba haciendo ante un completamente desnudo Draco Malfoy para ver como su erecto miembro le hacía gestos para que se le acercara.

Había dejado claro que no podían perder tiempo en el día de hoy y por eso trató de mantener la distancia. La misma que ahora mismo estaba eliminando paso a paso aunque, desde un razonable punto de vista, no podía decirse que el estar con Draco, y estar disfrutando de un poco de amor… y húmedo sexo, con él pudiera definirse como la epifanía de la pérdida de tiempo porque no era así. Si hubiera que definirlo se encontraría justo en el lado opuesto de semejante, y absurda, definición de pérdida de tiempo.

Oh, vaya. Si ya se encontraba apenas rozando aquel cuerpo perfecto con sus pechos. A la distancia de un pene de Draco… _y eso es aún mucha distancia_, no pudo evitar pensar con una media sonrisa del todo traviesa.

—Cualquiera diría que tienes algo en mente, Hermione— a la castaña le hizo gracia el sentir en la voz de Draco sus intentos por controlarse pues sabía lo mucho que eso le costaba por su culpa. Y si se trataba de una culpa desnuda pues el control de Draco se resentía con mucha más intensidad—. Pero lo que deberías es tener algo en la boca…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Hermione se abalanzó sobre él rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y besándolo con una necesidad, obviamente, física por su contacto. Y sí, le sorprendió con su acción porque dicha sorpresa la permitió ahondar en la boca de Draco con su lengua y subyugar a la del Slytherin.

—Cuando dije lo de tener algo en la boca me refería al desayuno— pudo decir Draco cuando los labios de Hermione empezaron a besarle el cuello sin ningún tipo de cuidado por no dejar marca de su paso por el mismo. Claro que pronto perdió casi por completo su capacidad de unir palabras para formar frases al sentir una de aquellas pequeñas manos de Hermione agarrarle su miembro.

—Es lo que pretendía— el tono inocente de Hermione no servía sino para aumentar el deseo de Draco— pero tu pene no hacía más que llamarme una y otra vez— le dijo mientras aquella manita recorría todo lo largo de aquel erecto sexo—. Y ya sabes que no me gusta que se me tache de maleducada y por ello he venido haber que quería— Draco la vio ponerse de cuclillas y por poco no eyaculó ante semejante visión—. Por cierto, sobre lo de tener algo en la boca…

Sus palabras allí se terminaron cuando empezó a chuparle el miembro a Draco. Bueno, se supone que, en cierto sentido, ellos han vivido lo que hicieron **A.M.** y **A.G.** pero nunca hay nada mejor que el vivir las cosas por uno mismo y no por recuerdos.

—Tu boca es tan… joder, vaya manera de chupar— a Draco le faltaba poco para que se le pusieron los ojos en blanco—. Si esto es… lo que consigues hablando tanto y… respondiendo preguntas… ¡tu lengua merece su propio día!— las rodillas de Draco empezaban a dar de sí y le obligaron a agarrarse, más que apoyarse, contra la mesa. Estaba claro que Hermione pretendía superarle dando sexo oral y Draco no estaba dispuesto a discutírselo—. Como sigas así… ¿o es qué es lo que te apetece desayunar?— Hermione movía su mano por todo aquel miembro mientras le chupaba los huevos que se encontraban duros y a segundos de liberar toda su carga—. Porque entonces me habría ahorrado la mitad de la comida.

Aunque, hablando de comer… Hermione parecía satisfecha con lo que se había llevado a la boca… o tal vez no.

Draco sintió el momento justo en el que ya le resultaba imposible resistirse y se dejó atrapar por su clímax, aunque avisando primero a Hermione, como cualquier caballero que se digne de tal título habría hecho cuando estuviera a punto de eyacularle garganta abajo a la chica que le estuviera proporcionando tan intensa felación. Pero el nombre de Hermione sonó más interrogativo que exclamativo por parte de Draco al verse sorprendido porque, en el último instante antes de la eyaculación, Hermione se quitase el miembro de la boca de tal manera que toda la carga fue liberada sobre sus pechos, _voluptuosos pechos_, e incluso algo llegó a impactar sobre su rostro, sobre una de sus mejillas.

Ni que decir que esto fue un acto del todo inesperado para Draco por parte de Hermione. Aunque siempre parecía estar dispuesta a sorprenderle, lo que no era nada malo, por supuesto.

—Oh, vaya. ¡Por Merlín!— Hermione y su voz inocente era una de las cosas más excitantes que jamás hubiera visto, oído y sentido Draco. De tal manera que su miembro en vez de perder algo de su erección le sucedió todo lo contrario y más dura no se le podía haber puesto—. Mira lo que ha sucedido— Hermione se puso en pie examinando sus pechos cubiertos del semen caliente de Draco—. ¡Me he puesto toda perdida! Creo que voy a necesitar una nueva ducha.

Afortunadamente uno de los hechizos que antes aprenden los solteros, aunque tampoco era desconocidos para los que estaban en pareja, era el de mantener la comida caliente y en su punto.

—Dijo la que no quería perder tiempo para terminar con todo este asunto del secuestro y el secuestrador.

—Entonces será mejor que me eches una mano… o algo más para acabar con todo este asunto… de la ducha— le dijo Hermione cogiéndole de la muñeca y llevándoselo hasta el cuarto de baño. Todo sin apartar su mirada de la de Draco de manera que caminaba hacia atrás sin ningún problema.

—Dijo la que…

Hermione lo silenció besándolo pegándose contra el cuerpo de Draco de manera que aquella erección se le clavó contra su bajo vientre y le arrancó un delicioso gemido que devoró el Slytherin con placer.

Al separarse estaba claro lo que había sucedido pero Hermione no podía dejar pasar una situación como esta porque no estaba muy segura de si lograría volver hacérsela a Draco sin que este tratase de impedírselo.

—Oops. Ahora tú también necesitas una buena ducha, Draco— le decía Hermione inocentemente culpable mientras recorría el torso de Draco con su dedo índice que, ante la mirada intensa del rubio, se llevó a la boca contemplativamente—. Qué cosas pasan.

_¡Y las que iban a pasar!_

Claro que con estos dos juntos una ducha solamente era de nombre y apenas reconocible en el acto porque no era solamente agua lo que los salpicaba allí dentro.

— — — — —

Vale, eran obvios los peligros de esta práctica pero también lo eran sus beneficios, sobre todo si lo realizaba de la manera en que lo estaba realizando sentada sobre el regazo de Draco. Y por mucho que fuera ella quién hubiera traído a conversación, apenas el haberse despertado, lo de darse prisa en acabar con todo este asunto del secuestro— más bien lo del secuestrador— le parecía un crimen el apurar el desayuno.

Porque no era nada sano el hacerlo. El desayuno era la comida más importante del día y había que ser consecuente con ello.

Y si daba la casualidad de que desayunaban desnudos pues era eso simplemente: una casualidad… aunque elegida por ambos.

De pronto un sonido se pudo escuchar en la casa. Una alarma, nada estridente porque Hermione no gustaba de ese tipo de sonidos, que, antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, fue silenciada.

Confusa Hermione le dedicó una mirada interrogante a Draco que le fue respondida con una ceja enarcada que dejaba claramente que el no tenía nada que ver, una de las pocas veces que así era, y que se trataba de la casa de Hermione y no de la de él. Entonces se escuchó una voz para nada desconocida y se supo al momento su procedencia.

La chimenea.

—Preparados o no tenéis visita. Y espero que os encontréis decentes porque vengo con menores muy impresionabl-…

Hermione saltó del regazo de Draco pero sin posibilidades de ganar una batalla ya perdida. Sobre todo porque cómo pretendía ocultar su desnudez si se puso de pie de manera que no hacía sino mostrar toda la belleza de su cuerpo desnudo.

—¡Ginny, espera! ¡No entres en la cocina!

Era cierto que la visita de Ginny no era casual sino que pretendía pillar a su amiga en una situación comprometida y, por situación comprometida, se refería a encontrárselos enrollándose en el sofá. Tal vez con algunas piezas de ropa perdidas con el entusiasmo. Un Draco descamisado siempre resultaba bienvenido. Pero para nada se esperaba encontrarse a su mejor amiga y a su… novio en la cocina desayunando completamente desnudos. Pero, sobre todo, no se esperaba con que Hermione se pusiera en pie _exhibiéndose_ en su completa desnudez.

Sobre todo luego de anunciar la presencia de sus dos hijos. Una cosa es que se bañe con ellos pero ella es su madre y no hay nada malo en ello pero ahora tendrían una interesante respuesta para cuando le preguntasen cuándo había sido la primera vez que le habían visto los pechos a una chica o su vagina. Sí, sus hijos iban a convertirse en la envidia de muchos… aunque no fueran conscientes en estos momentos de lo que significaba ver a una chica desnuda.

Al ver moverse a Draco Ginny pensó que algo bueno iba a poder sacar de todo esto, sobre todo porque le había tapado los ojos a James mientras que Albus, en sus brazos, se encontraba de espaldas, por mucho que pareciera un contorsionista en su intento por buscar el origen de aquellos gritos en los que debió reconocer la voz de su _tía_ Hermione. Lamentablemente, aunque esto nunca se lo confesaría, en serio, a Harry, Draco no se levantó de la silla sino que le ofreció una… servilleta a Hermione.

—_Muchas gracias, Malfoy._

Pero por muy fría que sonase su voz, Hermione usó dicha servilleta para cubrir su sexo, afortunadamente la servilleta, abierta del todo, era capaz de ocultar más del cuerpo de Hermione que muchas de sus bragas. Su otro brazo hacía un buen trabajo para cubrir sus pechos.

—Podría preguntaros qué estabais haciendo sino fuera tan terriblemente obvio que…— Ginny pareció pensárselo mejor— no puedo sino imaginarme situaciones cada vez más indecorosas que no pueden ni siquiera ser imaginadas en la presencia de mis hijos, y con la ausencia de mi marido en ellas al no estar protagonizadas por mí.

Finalmente James logró echar un vistazo por entre los dedos de Ginny aunque apenas sus palabras brotaron de su boca fue más eficientemente bloqueada su vista.

—¡Mamá!— dijo señalando para Hermione.

Draco no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada que se ganó un par de duras miradas por parte de las féminas presentes en la cocina.

—¿No te interesaría confesar algo, Hermione?

—¡Oh, tú cállate!— le respondió Hermione tratando de salir de la cocina para ir a vestirse pero se lo pensó dos veces cuando James volvió a abrir la boca.

—Mamá y papá… van… desnudos por casa— anunció como si fuera la noticia más importante del mundo y, en cierto sentido, importante si lo era.

Hermione transfiguró la servilleta en un vestido que la dejó bien cubierta aunque en plan comando, por ahora.

—Así que es cierto que se descubre de todo en la cocina— se dijo Draco a si mismo—. Aunque la mitad de esta noticia no me resulta nada agradable.

—Le diré a Harry la buena noticia que le atañe— se burló Ginny antes de lanzarle una evaluadora mirada al vestido de Hermione—. No me digas que es cierto que eres tan estirada porque tienes la varita…— Ginny retrocedió un paso sin perder la sonrisa al ver el gesto amenazador de su amiga—. Cuidado con tus sobrinos.

Un conocido sonido anunció la aparición de Draco pues estaba lo suficientemente controlado para saber que podía aparecerse en la casa mientras que Hermione, con todo el asunto de haber sido descubierta desnuda junto a Draco en la cocina, parecía que se le había olvidado. Y eso que se trataba de su propia casa.

—¿Se puede saber a qué has venido?— le preguntó antes de tomar en brazos a Albus—. ¿Ya habéis desayunado?— Hermione asintió por Albus—. ¿Te gustaría una onza de chocolate?

—No.

No la respuesta que uno se esperaría ante semejante proposición.

—¿No?— Hermione no podía creérselo.

—Para que luego digan que los niños no saben lo que quieren. Deberías probar a ofrecerles algo con azúcar de vez en cuando, cariño— le indicó Ginny pero por la cara que puso Hermione pareció que le hubiera propuesto realizar un sacrificio de sangre a los Dioses Antiguos—. Algunas personas nunca cambiarán. Suerte de que tus hijos nos tendrán a nosotros para que descubran el dulce sabor del azúcar.

—No te creas. Draco tiene demasiado gusto por el azúcar… lo que me servirá para usarlo como motivo para no tener que darles azúcar.

—Pues no sé como lo harás con esa perfecta sonrisa brillante que posee.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar con tantos halagos, pelirroja?— le preguntó Draco surgiendo a espaldas de Ginny mientras liberó a James del agarre de su madre al tiempo que le ofreció una varita de regaliz a los dos pequeños futuros Gryffindor.

—Hoy es el día después de una cita y vengo a obtener todos los detalles jugosos que me llevaron a encontraros…

—¡Desnudos!— le interrumpió James entre risas.

Si bien Hermione se sentía algo violenta por haber sido encontrada desnuda por sus sobrinos, Ginny se empezaba a preguntar de dónde surgía aquel conocimiento acerca de la desnudez. Algo que Draco trató de averiguar.

—¿Como papá y mamá?— James asintió mientras le daba un bocado a su regaliz.

—Tío George… nos trajo a… casa temprano y…

Ginny no dijo nada pero su mirada hablaba tan alto que silenció las palabras de su hijo que, sin saberlo, había metido en graves problemas a George. Y por proximidad, debido a que les acompañaba en ese momento, Angelina por no habérselo dicho. Aunque, claro está, como mueves la conversación para acabar en un tema en el que se trata el haber sido vista en tu casa, eso no había que olvidarlo, junto a tu marido tan desnudos como si puede estar no llevando nada encima… ¿salvo la nata, crema o…? Pero solamente había dicho el haberles visto desnudos, ¿verdad? Lo último que le faltaba era el ofrecerles una nueva manera de disfrutar de un buen postre.

—Mejor dejamos esta conversación para más tarde— intervino Hermione— y no, no estoy tratando de hacer tiempo sino que Draco y yo tenemos algo que hacer… en público. ¡No es nada de eso!— siseó entre dientes ante la sugerente manera de mover las cejas que le dedicó Ginny. Sexo en lugares públicos… agua pasada para ellos luego de sus momentos en el Ministerio.

—Muy bien— Ginny se dirigió a sus dos hijos—. ¿Qué os parecería ir a hacerle una visita a tío George y tía Angelina?— serán unos críos pero sabían muy bien en donde se encontraba la diversión—. Y nuestra conversación solamente está sufriendo un receso, Hermione— le dijo dándole un abrazo a Hermione—. Además de que ahora que Harry se ha librado de la carta de ¡Nada de sexo!, y lamentándolo por Angelina, le tocará sufrirla a mi queridísimo hermanito.

—Eres muy buena… siendo mala— se rió Hermione ante las acciones de su amiga.

—Y tú eres muy mala… tratando de ocultar las cosas. Ni pienses que me quedaré sin saber todos los detalles sobre lo sucedido en vuestra cita y luego de la misma.

Hermione les dio un beso de despedida a sus dos sobrinos antes de abrazar a Ginny, y susurrarle al oído algo que hizo que la pelirroja volviese su mirada hacia Draco, evaluadoramente.

—Y lo que ha sucedido esta mañana— añadió con una maliciosa sonrisa antes de coger de la mano a sus dos hijos y levantarlos para cargarlos en sus brazos mientras se dirigían a la chimenea—. Finalmente tendré una decente conversación con Hermione… sobre sus indecencias.

—¡Indecencias!— repitió James para martirio de Ginny y diversión de Draco y Hermione.

—No, no, no, James. Inocencias. Una conversación sobre las _inocencias_ de tía Hermione. Ves que buena es que nos ayuda con el polvo flu— dijo Ginny viendo a Hermione cogiendo un puñado de polvo flu—. Ahora despediros de Hermione y Draco.

Mientras James parecía estar pensando en lo que le dijo su madre, mientras movía la mano despidiéndose de manera automática siendo imitado por Albus, Hermione lanzó el polvo flu y dijo la dirección de Sortilegios Weasley.

Lo último que se escuchó, una vez las llamas verdes los hubieran envuelto fue la voz la voz de James gritando una sola palabra.

—¡Indecencias!

No la mejor palabra para gritar saliendo por la chimenea de Sortilegios Weasley en donde podía ser escuchada por George, y encontrar una salida al problema que se le avecinaba.

—¿Nos vamos?

La voz de Draco pareció despertar a Hermione de sus propios pensamientos. La castaña señaló para la cocina pero Draco le respondió que ya se había encargado de limpiar todo y colocar los restos del desayuno en la nevera.

—Pero aún tenemos que limpiarnos los dientes y tengo que cambiarme.

—Lo de los dientes puedo pasártelo pero no entiendo el por qué tienes que cambiarte— la mano de Draco se deslizó por la espalda descubierta de Hermione—. A mí me gusta como te queda.

—¿Una servilleta transfigurada?— negó con la cabeza dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño—. Además… n- ll-v- br-g-s.

Por mucho que lo hubiera murmurado para sí misma y casi de manera inteligible, ni pienses que algo así le pasara desapercibido para Draco.

—Más puntos a mi favor— le susurró al oído.

Hermione no pudo evitar el reírse. La verdad es que no se había reído tanto con alguien como lo hacía con Draco. Y eso que se trataba de una relación, primeriza pero una relación. A pesar de ello la alegría y las risas parecían formar parte de ella de una manera tan natural como lo hacía el sexo y, por encima de todo, aquellas miradas en las que se podía ver el amor que se dedicaban.

—Olvídate del animago pulpo porque tienes que ser un animago cerdo— le espetó entrando en el cuarto de baño.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco para reírse.

—Bueno, por lo menos eso me permite ofrecerte una correcta respuesta a tus preguntas e insinuaciones— le aseguró Draco.

Hermione, como no podía ser de otra manera, tuvo que preguntárselo.

—¿Y cuál sería dicha respuesta?— le preguntó ya frente al lavabo, mirándole por el espejo, y empezando a cepillarse los dientes.

Una vez más Draco se colocó detrás de Hermione entrando en contacto con su cuerpo y, en esta postura, eso solamente podía suponer una cosa. Hermione sintió como se quedaba sin aire al sentir, ¿es qué siempre iba por ahí en continua erección?, el miembro de Draco presionarse contra su trasero. Sintió el aliento de Draco acariciarle la oreja cuando sus labios se movieron tentadoramente… y provocadoramente parejo a su tono de voz.

—Oink, oink.

Hermione no pudo aguantarse las risas pero estas se le atragantaron en el momento en que no pudo evitar el reclinarse contra el lavabo al reírse y presionarse aún más contra aquella erección.

—Tenemos una cita a la que acudir, Draco— la voz de Hermione trataba de controlar la fuerza de su deseo.

—Cierto. Debemos ser muy amables con quien nos secuestró— le replicó de manera sarcástica mientras sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro del cuerpo de Hermione.

—El tiempo…

—Está a nuestro favor— le aseguró Draco—. Por esto es tan bueno el que no lleves bragas además…

Hermione apoyó ambas manos sobre el lavabo inclinándose hacia delante.

—¿Además…?— repitió escuchando el sonido de un botón desabrochándose y una cremallera bajándose.

—Yo tampoco tengo puesta ropa interior.

— — — — —

A pesar de los beneficios, bien comprobados, Hermione finalmente se cambió de ropa porque no era que el tiempo de diciembre permitiese el llevar un vestido tan primaveral como el que había transfigurado.

Por supuesto que no llevaría pieles, jamás escucharía el final de ello, pero su ropa y abrigos pasarían del todo desapercibidos en los inviernos siberianos. Aunque con un toque de moda proveniente de los consejos de Ginny. Y, por mucho que dijeran, su cabello no le ayudaba a mantener la cabeza caliente a bajas temperaturas. De ahí el llevar un gorro. Pero su sonrisa no se debía al hecho de ir tan bien conjuntado sino… bueno, tal vez por ese motivo pero referido a otro conjunto. El que lleva agarrado a su brazo.

Por primera vez estaba paseando por la calle junto a Draco Malfoy sin tener la más mínima intención de ocultarse… y eso era porque eran dos personas adultas que podían controlar sus más básicos instintos de manera que no tenían que estar todo el tiempo haciéndolo y por hacer… como si no hubiera quedado claro a estas alturas.

Era consciente, por simple obviedad, de las miradas que algunas personas estaban lanzando en su dirección pero Hermione no sentía la necesidad de justificar nada. Estaba con la persona con la que quería estar. No, tacha eso. Estaba con la persona con la que amaba estar porque eso era lo que sentía por Draco.

Lo amaba.

Hacía casi dos meses que estaban juntos y, si bien podían llamarse más bien unas vacaciones, porque no pudieron vivir sus vidas hasta que **A.M.** y **A.G.** salieran del mapa, jamás se había sentido como lo hacia junto a Draco. Su pasado en vez de ponerse en su contra no hacía sino que le viera con más orgullo por haber sido capaz de madurar. Y era ella, Hermione Granger, quien disfrutaría del fruto maduro en el que se convirtió Draco Malfoy. Y no, por fruto maduro no se refería a… vale, sí lo hacía pero no podías culparla luego de haber hecho el amor con Draco.

—¿Por algo en particular esa sonrisa que adorna tu rostro?

Hermione sintió como se ruborizaba ligeramente. Algo que, luego de haber desayunado desnuda con Draco y hecho que se corriera sobre sus pechos, resultaba del todo inocente por su parte pero no podía evitarlo al darse cuenta de desde cuándo se encontraba caminando con esa sonrisa de perpetua enamorada en la cara.

Si es que aún podía culpar a Draco de las cosas que le suceden.

—¿Puedes ser definido como _algo en particular_, Draco?— le preguntó de manera inocente a sabiendas de la reacción que obtendría.

Tal y como lo había esperado, Draco pasó del brazo de Hermione para deslizarse por la cintura de Hermione, por debajo de su abrigo, y atrayéndola contra él.

—Puedo ser definido de muchas maneras diferentes pero de las que más he disfrutado son de las que tú misma me has dicho apenas sin aliento mientras gozabas conmigo, Hermione— la última parte se la susurró al oído y el rubor de Hermione se debió a otro motivo mucho más físico y caliente.

De seguir así necesitaría parar a comprar algo para beber porque se le secaría la garganta con semejantes insinuaciones en plena calle. Lo que las hacía aún más excitantes e indecentes… interesantemente escandalosas.

Nadie diría que estaban a punto de encarar al culpable de todo este asunto del secuestro y que terminó con ellos mismos teniendo que encerrar a **A.M.** y **A.G.** en el dichoso cubo de piedra. Sino fuera porque resultó una gran ayuda para que terminaran juntos, y de que lo llevaba Hermione, habría habido muchas posibilidades de que Draco terminara intentando meterle algo de sentido común usando el cubo como mensajero y los golpes como mensajes del todo aclaratorios. No es que Hermione no estuviera tentada pero prefería un método menos peligroso… no se sabía que efecto podría haber si se dañase el cubo de alguna manera. Y el abrirle la cabeza a alguien, por muy secuestrador que sea, tampoco estaba bien visto.

—Idiota— susurró Hermione.

—Una de tus preferidas— le replicó con esa diabólica media sonrisa suya—. ¿O debería llamarla ya una de tus clásicas?

Mientras subían las escaleras Hermione se mordió la lengua, aunque en su lugar le dio un pellizco en el trasero de Draco, ventajas de que estuviera llevando un abrigo largo y así ocultar su propio brazo enroscado en la cintura del Slytherin. Tuvo que aguantarse la risa al ver como la cara de sorpresa que puso Draco confundió bastante al primer par de ojos que se encontraron y que no dudó en fruncir el ceño, ya de por sí bien fruncido, aunque no tuvo ningún reparo en dedicarles un saludo que solamente Hermione fue capaz de devolver al tener Draco toda su atención en la Gryffindor que caminaba a su lado atravesando aquellas puertas.

Nunca podría olvidarse, por varios motivos, de aquellas puertas como tampoco hacerlo con las siguientes que se encontraron delante y aquellas palabras grabadas con igual intención en su mente despierta.

Una de las muchas advertencias que Hermione había tenido que ignorar.

—Yo diría que no solamente los locos se atreven— le dijo Draco en voz baja mientras caminaban por el amplio vestíbulo de mármol sin prestar atención a todos aquellos que se encontraban sentados al otro lado del largo mostrador. Además de que no necesitaba prestar mucha atención para darse cuenta de que, de los dos, era ella quien recibía más miradas.

Y en esta ocasión no por un buen motivo.

—Entrar, salir, salir… y ahora entrar de nuevo— negó Hermione con la cabeza.

Finalmente sus pasos se detuvieron en un punto y se volvieron hacia el individuo que se encontraba. Finalmente liberando al otro de su agarre y antes de que este se diera cuenta de su presencia, inmerso como estaba escribiendo en un pergamino, Hermione y Draco colocaron sobre el mostrador dos hojas de pergamino muy particulares.

—Buenos días,… Bogrod.

El duende anciano levantó la vista de su pergamino para encontrarse con aquellas dos hojas que examinó con atención pero dirigiendo su mirada a la parte inferior en donde se encontraban las firmas.

Draco Malfoy Black y Hermione Jean Granger.

Hermione sintió como crecía una sensación de molestia cuando se fijó en que la mirada de Bogrod, en vez de fijarse en ellos, parecía estar buscando algo más en concreto y ella sabía muy bien lo que era. _¡Duendes!_ No pudo evitar pensar en esta situación.

—¿Busca esto por casualidad?— le preguntó inocentemente mientras, de debajo de su abrigo, sacaba la mochila que guardaba el cubo—. Supongo que, a pesar de su aspecto actual, puede reconocer de qué se trata.

Las manos de Bogrod se alzaron ante él para que le fuera entregada la mochila.

—Seguro que sí— soltó Draco todo sarcástico—. Para que luego digan que no son de manos largas, figurativamente hablando.

—Modérate— le pidió Hermione aunque estuviera de acuerdo con él—. Antes de nada nos gustaría obtener unas cuantas respuestas a preguntas que nos hemos formulado… desde el principio.

La cara de Bogrod no podía decirse que fuera muy amistosa aunque, claro está, eso era algo complicado de deducir en el rostro de un duende. Sobre todo en uno anciano como era este en particular.

—¿Por qué?

No había mejor pregunta para realizar que esta en la situación en la que se encontraban, tras la situación en la que se encontraron.

—¿Por qué?— había un tono de incredulidad en la voz de Bogrod que no se molestó en ocultar. Casi se acercaba a uno de molestia—. ¿Realmente me está preguntando eso, señorita Granger? Y hoy en día aún la siguen llamando la bruja de más talento de estos tiempos aunque, por supuesto, es algo dicho por magos y brujas para referirse a una de ellos.

—Si piensas darnos una conferencia podrías ofrecernos unas sillas para sentarnos porque así podría echar una cabezadita— Draco no es que estuviera ni intentando sonar amable pero, a su favor, no destilaba el veneno que Hermione sabía muy bien que podía lanzar.

Bogrod pareció, hay que tener valor para siquiera sopesarlo, pensarse si responderles a su pregunta o, directamente, sacarlos de Gringotts. Aunque sin anularles sus cuentas porque los negocios siguen siendo negocios, y unos muy lucrativos con las cuentas de la familia Malfoy y la de la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger.

Hermione le chistó a Draco para que se callara si no tenía nada positivo que añadir antes de volver su atención al pequeño duende aunque de edad más que avanzada.

—Es que no entiendo el que sucediera ahora después de tanto tiempo— era llevar bastante lejos eso de la venganza siendo un plato que se sirve helado y, a estas alturas, ya podrida por el paso del tiempo.

Bogrod hizo rodar los ojos de manera condescendiente, ganándose puntos para que tuviera que planear otra venganza en el futuro ya que estaba empezando a irritar a Draco.

—Habríamos preferido actuar luego de que hubiera sido cometido el ultraje pero, como deberíais saber al tener un mínimo conocimiento acerca de la magia, la realización de objetos mágicos no es algo que pueda hacerse con prisas y el que nos atañe en este momento— sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en la mochila que Hermione tenía bien asegurada apretada contra su cuerpo— es uno de los más avanzados que hayamos creado los duendes.

_Blah, blah, blah…_

—¿Y el motivo del castigo recibido?— preguntó Draco con cierta desgana.

—¿Es qué nunca han leído lo escrito ante las puertas de plata?— la incredulidad de Bogrod empezaba a resultar molesta. En verdad los duendes no eran de trato agradable teniéndolos de buenas y mucho peor cuando estaban de malas con uno.

—"Entre, extraño, pero preste atención. A los que tienen el pecado de la codicia. Para aquéllos que toman, pero no ganan, deberán pagar en su vuelta. Así si busca bajo nuestros suelos un tesoro que nunca fue suyo, ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado con encontrar algo mas que un tesoro allí."

Draco no pudo reprimir, aunque sinceramente ni lo intentó, una carcajada para murmurar un "diez puntos para Gryffindor" por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente audible para que se ganase un codazo por parte de Hermione.

—Si lo sabe no entiendo qué más hay que decir— sentenció Bogrod.

Estaba muy claro el motivo, o motivos, por los que Bogrod creía que se merecía un castigo pues era algo que Hermione no había olvidado, y nunca lo haría. Tanto por las maneras como por lo sucedido.

—Se trató de un caso especial y sumamente importante— no pudo aguantarse en ofrecer una nota aclaratoria—. No es que lo hubiéramos estado planeándolo durante años para buscar la manera de hacerlo.

No lo mejor para decir en estos momentos.

—Es irrelevante cual pudiera ser el motivo porque lo que importa es lo que hizo.

Entrar en Gringotts para _robar_.

… _tenga cuidado con encontrar algo mas que un tesoro allí…_

Encontrar un castigo al atrevimiento, y suceso, de haber logrado robar en Gringotts.

—¿Todo esto porque no tuvimos más remedio que entrar en Gringotts a recuperar un objeto de la cámara de una desquiciada mortífaga?— _de la que tomaste la forma luego de haber sido torturada por ella_—. Si hubierais actuado como deberíais en ese momento no habría habido necesidad de hacer aquello de lo que se me acusa.

¿Y ahora le estaba echando la culpa por haber tenido que robarles? Ciertamente no estaba siendo su mejor debate.

—Me gustaría interrumpir esta agradable conversación— algo por lo que Hermione debería estarle agradecido aunque su molestia le impedía ver esto— para que se me pusiera en conocimiento el motivo de haber sido secuestrado junto aquí la _gata_ _ladrona_— Myrtle trató de animarlo en sexto curso con alguna divertida anécdota y no conocía una mejor que el _acierto_ con la poción multijugos por parte de Hermione en segundo año.

—¡No me digas así!— se quejó Hermione sin poder evitar imaginarse ocultándose en las sombras llevando puestas unas ajustadas mallas. ¿Se trataría de un intento por parte de Draco para hacerla creer que sería idea suya el aparecer de pronto llevando ese tipo de vestuario?

—El motivo, señor Malfoy— Hermione sabía que a Draco no le gustaba el que le llamaran de esa manera y lo disfrutó al ver la ligera mueca que puso. Aunque solamente alguien que hubiera prestado una gran, y continua, observación del rostro de Draco se habría dado cuenta de ello ante el imperceptible cambio sucedido en dicho rostro—, es la señorita Granger.

Hermione acabaría por escandalizarse ante esta situación en la que parecía que le iban a echar toda la culpa a ella. Para empezar había sido idea de Harry y no suya. Sobre todo en lo referente a tomar la forma de Bellatrix. Aún hoy en día el recordarse con esas pintas la hacía estremecerse de algo más que disgusto.

—¿Qué?— ahora si que estaba escandalizada—. ¿Cómo es que ahora voy a ser yo la culpable de que secuestraseis a esta desagradecida sierpe?

—Y la llaman la bruja de may-…— la mirada de Hermione le instó a que le respondiera y se dejase de comentarios que no llevaban a nada— en realidad sí es por usted, señorita Granger. Como ambos se encuentran fuera del…

—En verdad acabamos de meternos dentro apenas hace unas horas. Por cierto que una manera muy interesante la de usar un formulario oficial de Gringotts, que necesitaba de nuestra firma, para activar el cubo y ser trasladados a él. ¿Y lo de ponerle una cláusula de tiempo para que coincidiera cuando estuviéramos durmiendo? Perfecto— Draco miró para Hermione que le estaba dedicando una mirada de exasperación por haber interrumpido a Bogrod—. Muy bien, me quedaré en silencio…— _a no ser que tenga algo que decir._

—Por favor, continúe— le pidió Hermione ignorando el que Draco rodara los ojos ante su amabilidad con su secuestrador.

—Como iba diciendo, al encontrarse fuera sabrán cuál era la manera para poder salir del mismo. Y por ello elegimos al señor Malfoy como su pareja durante su castigo por haber robado en Gringotts. Necesitábamos a alguien que no resultase ser amigo suya sino todo lo opuesto y, gracias a la información que nos pasó Griphook, llegamos a la conclusión que no existía mejor candidato que el señor Malfoy— la sonrisa victoriosa de Bogrod se fue tornando menos confiada al ver que ni Draco, ni Hermione parecían molestarse en lo más mínimo. Por increíble que pudiera parecer esto pareció irritar al duende—. Aunque este era el resultado esperado me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo tuvieron que pasar hasta lograr salir.

Para molestia de Bogrod la sincera sonrisa que portaban Draco y Hermione se hizo más notoria, y maliciosa por parte del Slytherin.

—Yo diría que unos días— dijo Hermione luego de hacer como si tuviera que pensárselo en profundidad.

No la respuesta que se esperaba Bogrod.

—¿Solamente unos días?— Hermione podría haber dicho que Bogrod se encontraba viendo un partido de tenis por la manera en que la mirada del duende pasaba de Draco a ella. Su confusión casi resultaba palpable—. ¿Pero ustedes dos no era que se llevaban muy mal? La información que manejábamos, de fuentes fiables, nos aseguraron que ustedes se detestaban mutuamente.

Vaya, por una vez eso de haber mantenido sus sentimientos para sí mismos les había resultando por ser algo a su favor. No querían ni imaginarse a quién hubieran metido con Hermione de haber sabido que, en el fondo, tenía unos sentimientos tan fuertes por Draco, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Temblaban solamente ante semejante idea.

La mirada de Draco se endureció de tal manera que a Hermione no le habría extrañado nada el que se dieran relámpagos en sus tormentosos ojos grises.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenían pensado mantenernos encerrados?

Hermione cogió de la mano a Draco, entrelazando los dedos, en un triunfal intento por tranquilizarlo. No saldría nada bueno si atacase a Bogrod, pero aún menos al atacarlo en el interior de Gringotts con el historial que ya cargaban a sus espaldas.

—Eso no se encontraba en nuestras manos sino que era algo que recaía en ustedes dos y el tiempo en el que lograsen superar sus diferencias y hacer… bueno, ya saben lo que se dio para poder salir— terminó Bogrod algo cohibido sobre ese tema en particular.

Pero si era cierto lo que les decía, y no tenía ningún motivo para mentir sobre ello, ¿cuánto tiempo podrían haberse pasado allí dentro primero para dejar de sentir enemistad hacia el otro, formalizar una tregua y luego pasar a una ligera amistad antes de poder formalizarla para que, finalmente, empezar a sentir algo el uno por el otro, aunque solamente fuera por ser los únicos allí presentes?

—¡Podríamos haber muerto durante la espera!— se quejó Hermione.

Ya empezaba a rumiar el que se merecían, por todo lo que les hicieron pasar y lo que querían que realmente tuvieran que haber pasado, el haberles robado y no cogido la copa de Hufflepuff por pura necesidad en su batalla contra Voldemort y la destrucción de sus Horrocruxes.

Bogrod miró para Hermione como si fuera la criatura más extraña que… vale, miró para ella como si fuera idiota. ¿Realmente había pensado que pudieran haberlos puesto en peligro?

—Eso es absurdo. El único daño que podríais haber sufrido era el que vosotros mismos os infligierais— le dijo como si le estuviera hablando a quien normalmente un duende anciano le hablase de manera condescendiente.

—Lo más difícil que pudiera suceder si alguien coloca en un espacio cerrado a quien cree que son dos personas que no se soportan— fue el turno de Hermione para usar el sarcasmo—. Y yo diría que sin comida uno, más temprano que tarde, acabaría muriéndose de hambre. Lo del agua se pudo solucionar pero no es posible hacer algo para obtener comida y eso es algo que todos aquellos con un mínimo conocimiento mágico deben saber.

A pesar de las palabras de Hermione, Bogrod no parecía nada impresionado sino todo lo contrario. Veía a la castaña casi como si tuviera pena de ella o, más bien, de sus conocimientos.

—Supongo que no me quedará más remedio que preguntarlo— ¿y no se suponía que eran ellos dos los de las preguntas y no los encargados de dar respuestas?—. ¿En algún momento os sentisteis hambrientos y sedientos que pudierais llegar a pensar que podríais morir por ello?

Hermione estaba a punto de espetarle en toda la cara un rotundo ¡SÍ! cuando su brillante mente buceó por dichos recuerdos y no se encontró con dicha sensación. Era algo extraño el verlo, una manera de hablar, desde fuera porque en aquel momento era como sí sintieran esas necesidades pero nunca llegaban a cruzar la línea.

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es darle la respuesta o no quieras conocerla cuando una pregunta se le resiste— le advirtió Draco, con su peculiar sentido del humor, a Bogrod.

El duende soltó un suspiro de cansancio, por tener que tratar con magos, sobre todo con unos que no parecían captar las intenciones de ciertas acciones, y de condescendencia porque le semejaba estar tratando con infantes casi recién nacidos que no tienen la menor idea de nada.

—Una cosa es que buscásemos castigaros y otra muy diferente es el poner vuestra vida en peligro. Por eso se tardó tanto porque no fue nada sencillo la construcción del Hartzell con todas las protecciones y necesidades que…

—Discúlpeme, ¿Hartzell?— Hermione no pudo evitar el interrumpirle. Lo que no era nada del agrado de Bogrod.

—Sí, Hartzell. El objeto que construimos en el cual os encerramos— le aclaró con cierta molestia.

—Ah, no te lo tomes a mal. _Hartzell_— incluso Draco podía llegar a controlarse cuando quería porque Hermione podía sentir sus necesidades de ponerse a reír allí mismo pero, sorprendentemente, no lo hizo—. Es que nosotros le llamábamos _cubo de piedra_.

Esto parecía haberse convertido en una batalla de incredulidad. Y Bogrod parecía haber tomado la delantera por la cara que puso ante lo dicho por Draco aunque se acercaba más a la indignación.

—¿Cubo… de piedra? Pero qué clase de nombre es ese, ¿cómo lo distinguiríais de cualquier otro _cubo de piedra_?— Hermione tenía la sospecha de que, si no hubiera un mostrador entre ellos, Bogrod les habría dado un par de cachetes en la cabeza para que les entrara un poco de raciocinio en ella—. Se trata de uno de los trabajos más importantes realizados por los duendes y ustedes van y lo llaman _cubo de piedra_ como si fuera un simple adoquín— Bogrod parecía como si se fuera a quedar sin aire en cualquier momento—. ¡Menuda falta de respeto!

Y lo decía aquel que les había secuestrado aunque, mirándolo desde cierta perspectiva. También habían sido ellos mismos al no haber examinado con mayor atención la hoja de pergamino y terminar firmándola, ¿verdad?

—Hablando de respeto— Hermione no pudo reprimir un gruñido para nada femenino por su parte al ver venir las intenciones de Draco—. Me gustaría dejar claro que en todo este asunto soy una víctima inocente. Un daño colateral de este castigo a Hermione. Además de que me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo tenías planeado que estuviéramos en el interior del… _cubo de piedra_— Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír ante el descaro de Draco y porque quería escuchar la respuesta de Bogrod.

—El tiempo en el interior del Hartzell no era de nuestra incumbencia y sería el determinado por vuestra habilidad, o falta de ella, para encontrar la manera de salir.

Eso ya se lo había dicho pero su pregunta iba por otro camino.

—Un momento— esto a Hermione solamente le hacía pensar en una cosa—, ¿eso quiere decir que no había ningún tiempo límite?

—Como acabo de explicar, recientemente, en el interior del Hartzell no os afectaría el hambre o la sed por lo que podríais estar durante décadas ahí dentro sin ningún problema.

Ahora era el turno de Hermione para darle una buena cachetada a Bogrod.

—¡No podíais tenernos encerrados durante tanto tiemp-…!— finalmente Hermione hizo lo que mejor se le daba, a no ser que le preguntases a Draco y este pudiera darte otra habilidad por parte de la castaña—. La habilidad temporal del… Hartzell es lo que impedía el que sintiéramos necesidades físicas— por el rabillo del ojo vio la media sonrisa de Draco— referidas al hambre y a la sed. Ya que sueño sí que teníamos— y otras que no tenía pensado decir delante del duende—. Y como reaparecimos antes de ser secuestrados es como si no hubiera sucedido.

—Salvo porque reaparecimos un par de meses antes del secuestro— le recordó Draco—. Y por ello acabamos teniendo a dos de nosotros viviendo en la misma línea temporal.

Por la manera en que se le abrieron los ojos a Bogrod quedaba claro que esta última pieza de información era del todo inesperada.

—¿Salisteis del cubo hace dos meses?

—Por Halloween— le respondió Hermione.

—Parece ser que aún quedan algunos detalles por pulir en el Hartzell— se dijo más a sí mismo Bogrod que para Draco y Hermione.

Aquello fue como un _aguamenti_ helado.

—¿Cómo que han quedan detalles por pulir? ¿Es qué no lo habíais probado antes?— Draco no quería ni imaginarse las terribles consecuencias de haber habido otros errores. ¿Y si hubiera fallado todo el asunto de que el tiempo no afectase a sus ganas de comer y beber?

—¿Probado? ¿Con alguien?— ahora Bogrod les había ganado por incredulidad—. Claro que no. ¿Por qué clase de monstruos nos toman? Todos nuestros trabajos son teóricos porque no necesitan más. Los duendes sabemos lo que hacemos cuando construimos algo.

—¡Pues yo diría que sí lo necesitan!— le rebatió Draco antes de cambiar de tema drásticamente.

—Ahora que quedó todo aclarado me gustaría que me entregasen el Hartzell— les pidió Bogrod con su mano estirada hacia Hermione.

Los duendes y su sentido de la propiedad.

—¿Y por qué solamente han ido a por Hermione? Ella no fue la única en entrar en Gringotts— les recordó Draco—. Incluso tengo entendido que uno de los vuestros también estuvo implicado.

—Y logró devolvernos la espada de Ragnuk I, aunque solamente fuera por un tiempo antes de que nos fuera arrebatada nuevamente— tal vez no había sido demasiada buena idea el recordarle este hecho—. Pero fue la señorita Granger la cabeza visible del grupo que entró en Gringotts— si lo de _cabeza visible_ era su intento de bromear sobre lo de que Harry, Ron y Griphook habían usado la capa de invisibilidad de Harry pues no lo hizo muy bien porque no tuvo ni una pizca de gracia.

Hermione volvió a tomar la palabra.

—¿Entonces se ha acabado?— le preguntó manteniendo la mochila sujeta en su mano ante ella pero a distancia de la mano de Bogrod.

—Sí, se ha acabado. Podríais haber sufrido el castigo durante decenas de años atrapados en el interior del Hartzell pero el que no fuera así no implica que su propósito no fuera realizado.

—Muy bien— Hermione estuvo a punto de entregarle la mochila cuando se detuvo. Mientras a Draco le pareció gracioso, sobre todo por la cara inocente que portaba Hermione, a Bogrod ni lo más mínimo—. Por cierto, ¿podría llevarme las dos páginas de pergamino?

Las habían traído para dejar claro sus conocimientos acerca de lo sucedido y como había ocurrido el secuestro, secuestros en realidad, pero a Hermione le entraron ganas de quedarse con ellas porque resultaban un buen enigma en sí mismas.

El estar balanceando el Hartzell pudo despistar a Bogrod o, simplemente, el duende no le dio ninguna importancia a las dos hojas de pergamino.

—Por supuesto, si así lo quiere puede llevárselas. No obstante se las habíamos enviado a ustedes.

Hermione cogió primero las hojas antes de hacerle entrega de la mochila que Bogrod aferró con sus largos dedos como si le fuera la vida en ello. En cierto modo podía entenderse porque había recuperado una de sus creaciones, por mucho que hubieran sido ellos quienes se la pusieran a mano primero a Hermione y Draco.

—Bueno, algo anticlimático, para seguir con la tradición— murmuró Draco— pero ya se ha terminado. Y a tiempo para celebrar una interesante Navidad— añadió volviéndose hacia Hermione y darle un beso del todo inesperado.

La muchacha se quedó sin palabras, y con el rubor volviendo a amenazar su rostro, al notar el silencio sepulcral en el que se quedó el lugar. Sabía lo que ocurría pero no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor para encontrarse todos aquellos ojos mirando para ella desde el otro lado del largo mostrador.

—Ya nos vamos. Feliz Navidad, Bogrod— se despidió Hermione apurando el paso bajo el peso de todas aquellas miradas mientras, a su lado y con su mano entrelazada con la de ella, Draco caminaba todo orgulloso de sí mismo y así se lo hizo saber—. Estarás muy orgulloso de ti mismo, ¿verdad, _Draco_?

Como ocurría a menudo, la respuesta de Draco sorprendió a Hermione.

—No tanto. En estos momentos de quien estoy orgulloso es de ti, Hermione— le dijo ofreciéndole un ligero apretón en la mano que le tenía cogida.

¡Orgulloso de ella! ¡Orgulloso de Hermione Jane Granger! Y aquí estaba ella ruborizándose cual colegiala y tratando de salir corriendo cuanto antes cuando debería estar orgullosa del hombre que caminaba a su lado, junto a ella. Entonces se le ocurrió algo que decirle a Draco. Bueno, que susurrarle para ser más exactos.

—Sabes muy bien que ya no podremos hacerlo como hasta ahora porque volvemos a tener responsabilidades como trabajo, por lo menos en mi caso.

Draco no pareció nada preocupado por ello.

—¿Crees qué puede haber algo que me impida hacerte el amor, Hermione? Yo de ti me iría preparando para comer conmigo cada día. Y con comer no me refiero solamente a comida— la media sonrisa de Draco peligrosa—. Deberías procurar tener pocas cosas sobre la mesa para no tener que tirar al suelo una buena cantidad.

Como si fuera a pasarse por alto tan obvia insinuación por su parte.

—No puedes venir cada día a mi trabajo para hacerme el amor porque…— eso, ¿por qué no iba a poder ir cada día al trabajo para hacerle el amor?— ¿realmente me estoy quejando de que puedas ir a hacerme el amor? ¿Pero qué es lo que me pasa?

Hermione se detuvo justo en el umbral de las puertas de bronce en la entrada de Gringotts y se volvió para Draco que solamente tuvo medio segundo para mostrar su confusión por tan inesperada detención hasta que sonrió cuando sus labios se encontraron siendo presionados por los de Hermione en un delicioso y sentido beso.

Gringotts podía guardar fortunas y tesoros pero Hermione sabía que ella poseía lo más valioso de su vida entre sus brazos.

_¡Y no veas como besa esta sierpe!_

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**F-…** ¡ALTO! Aún no…  
— — — — — — — — — —

En el número 12 Grimmauld Place se encontraban reunidos Harry Potter y su esposa Ginny Potter (antigua Weasley) junto a la mayoría de su familia, salvo sus padres que se encontraban en la Madriguera cuidando de sus nietos, porque Ginny no pensaba que era conversación para sus infantes oídos, además de la pareja protagonista de la reunión: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Y su relato de como han terminado siendo pareja, mientras evitaban las directas por parte de las chicas para que pusieran fecha para la boda. Para Hermione esto era lo que se merecían por haber querido aclararles las cosas en vez de quedárselo para ellos mismos e irse a sus casas, la de Hermione y Draco, para ver que tal era el hacerlo en sus camas oficiales.

Aunque, a diferencia de James y Albus, Victoire sí que se encontraba presente puesto que, tal y como les informó a los presentes, ella sabía bastante de la historia y quería conocer el resto. Por dicho motivo hubo que esperar a que le fuera contada, para enviarla luego a jugar con sus primos y Teddy, y que la versión para mayores, aunque no con todos los detalles que Ginny exigía, por el bien de la salud mental de algunos de los presentes. Nadie quería que Ron se diera a la bebida puesto que luego le tocaba a Lavender el tener que soportarle y, como admitió, no era nada agradable porque estando borracho no lograba obtener una erección de ninguna de las maneras. Y eso que ella había intentado todas. No la información que gustasen de escuchar pero, luego de superar el trauma de la imagen recibida a su pesar, todos se rieron de las desgracias de Ron.

Una cosa era no oponerse a la relación de Hermione con Draco pero esto parecía ser pedirlo demasiado a Ron. Aunque se veía inmerso en la necesidad de saber qué le había sucedido a su amiga en contraposición de no querer saber lo hecho con Draco.

Por supuesto que fue una sorpresa el enterarse que durante dos meses convivieron dos Hermione y dos Draco, lo que a Ron le resultó un número demasiado alto de Dracos, puesto que con uno ya se superaba la cuota, pero aún más el enterarse que habían interactuado con ellos. Esto trajo a relucir el _confundus_ que Hermione les había lanzado a sus amigos y que terminó con ellos en las páginas de El Profeta en una actitud que seguiría haciendo reír a todos los presentes, menos los implicados, durante el resto de sus vidas.

Pero más sorpresa fue el descubrir el origen de que todo esto se diera y el culpable de todo. La verdad es que ninguno había llegado a imaginárselo siquiera porque, sin querer resultar grosero, no habían pensado en Bogrod ni un segundo luego de lo sucedido en Gringotts aquel aciago día. Lo malo era que, sabiendo el nombre del culpable, no podían estar más de acuerdo que era el único posible culpable. No solamente el Hartzell fue realizado por duendes sino que fue para ser usado por duendes. Siendo los duendes implicados en los sucesos de Gringotts los sospechosos más probables.

Cuando les contó el método usado para encerrarlos en el Hartzell se sorprendieron de que hubieran superado sus protecciones contra conjuros, hechizos y maldiciones. Hermione, algo molesta por ello, les recordó que esto había sido un plan de sus buenos años en planificación y por supuesto que habrían usado el conjuro más moderno y fiable de los que poseían.

Nunca hay que dejar a un lado las actualizaciones para evitar este tipo de situaciones.

Es más, cuando Hermione les contó sobre las sospechas acerca de Marietta habían estado de acuerdo. Sobre todo si contamos que el producto contra las pústulas que le vendía George solamente se las eliminaba temporalmente aunque tuvieran la fórmula para eliminárselas por completo. Y ya era hora de ofrecérsela porque ya no tenía gracia, por mucho que George y Ron no estuvieran tan de acuerdo sobre eso. Claro que las opiniones de Angelina y Lavender les hicieron cambiar de opinión.

Pero una vez más Ron no estuvo muy entusiasmado con cierta parte de la información que les proveyó Hermione porque podría haber pasado sin saber que su mejor amiga y Draco lo habían hecho en el dormitorio de Marietta y McLaggen. Por mucho que a las chicas les hubiera parecido de lo más _romántico_ el que hubieran transfigurada la cama en la que usaron en el interior del… _cubo de piedra_.

Las débiles, por lo que le convenía, protestas de Ron sobre que Hermione y Draco habían acabado juntos por culpa de la intromisión de Bogrod, y lo que tuvieron que admitir, y hacer, para poder lograr salir del… _cubo de piedra_ fueron casi olvidados por completo ante la revelación por parte de la leona y la sierpe de haber tenido enterrados los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro desde aquel _impactante_ suceso en tercer curso con la bofetada a Draco.

Ron le había dicho que tenía que haberse centrado en la bofetada y en nada más como, y para sorpresa de todos, le recordó su reacción, cuando Buckbeak le desgarró el brazo, llegando hasta el hueso, con su garra, toda asustada por el bienestar de Draco y que aquello no fuera para tanto. Claro que Ron farfulló que debería haberse mordido la lengua al ver como Draco abrazó a Hermione atrayéndola hacia él y murmurándole algo al oído que la hizo ruborizarse como solamente lo haría toda una Weasley.

Claro que el rubor cambió a uno de vergüenza, por otro motivo, cuando explicaron como había sido que acabaron en el interior del Hartzell puesto que a ninguno se le pasó por alto que era un método bastante parecido al usado por Hermione en quinto curso para guardar el secreto acerca del **E**jercito de **D**umbledore y que acabó con Marietta cubierta de desagradables pústulas.

Entonces, y antes de que nadie pudiera decir a hacer algo, Harry y Ron habían desaparecido. Y era desaparecido porque no habían hecho el sonido habitual que se daba al aparecerse pero antes de que pudieran preguntarse lo que sucedía, ni siquiera treinta segundos más tarde, entraron en la sala como si nada hubiera sucedido. A pesar de ello algunos detalles fueron notados por la mayoría de los presentes. El más claro era que vestían otras ropas.

Algo que había dicho anteriormente Draco a Bogrod le vino a la mente a Hermione: _"¿Y por qué solamente han ido a por Hermione? Ella no fue la única en entrar en Gringotts"._

La realización de lo sucedido era visible en los rostros de Hermione y Draco que se miraban como si se aguantasen la risa y solamente fue el mirar para Harry y Ron que no pudieron continuar en silencio y rompieron a reír.

Todos miraban confundidos como Harry y Ron se encontraban completamente, e intensamente, ruborizados sin poder mantener la vista levantada mientras que Hermione y Draco parecían estar a punto de tener que usar el baño o de hacérselo encima.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hace tanta gracia?— preguntó Ginny—. ¿Y vosotros dos a dónde habéis ido?

—Como no sea al pasillo porque apenas han tardado nada— indicó Bill.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué se han cambiado de ropa— Angelina tenía su mano descansando sobre su vientre en señal de lo más maternal.

Las risas fueron apagándose lentamente al irles acechando lo sucedido y no queriendo llegar ahí por su propia seguridad. Lamentablemente había dos personas que desconocían el peligro de sus palabras.

—¡Qué! ¿Habéis ido a que os sacaran otras fotos para la edición de mañana de El Profeta?— el regaño por parte de Lavender pareció haber dado en el blanco, aunque no fuera así en realidad.

—Más les vale que no porque me tomaré la palabra para hacer un trío con Hermione y Draco— por muy de broma que estuvieran, Ginny tenía un tono tan serio que podría haber engañado al más experto en legeremancia—. ¿Verdad que sí, preciosa?— le dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

Cuando Lavender también se ofreció a participar, Harry y Ron habían recuperado el poco sentido que poseían para protestar aunque volvieron a perder el habla cuando les preguntaron que adónde habían ido.

—No han ido sino que han venido— interrumpió Hermione antes de taparse la boca con ambas manos y ganándose una mirada de reprimenda por parte de Draco. Si es que no podía controlarse cuando tenía una respuesta.

—¿Venido de dónde?— preguntó Lavender mirando para Ron con los ojos entornados.

Hermione sentía como si estuviera a punto de cortarse el labio de la fuerza con la que se lo estaba mordiendo pero ni siquiera el hundir su rostro en el pecho de Draco pudo silenciarla. Debería haber usado magia desde un principio y así evitarse problemas.

—¡Del Hartzell!— dijo Hermione de igual manera como si buscase un aire que le faltaba antes de volver a ocultar su rostro en el protector, porque ahora lo necesitaría más que nunca, pecho del Slytherin.

Nunca estuvo más agradecida de tener a Draco en su vida y le gustaría estar envuelta en sus brazos, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón, durante el resto de su vida.

Tanto Ginny como Lavender tenían el mismo rostro de sospecha pero fue George quien se les adelantó a preguntar, y lo hizo con una maliciosa sonrisa que había regresado cuando menos se la esperaban, ignorando las caras de no querer saber, por haber vivido esta situación con anterioridad, que solamente podían ver en Draco ya que Hermione seguía con su rostro hundido en el pecho del Slytherin.

—¿Y cómo hicisteis para salir del… _cubo de piedra_?

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Y aquí llegó el final de esta historia. La verdad es que no sé muy bien si resulta un buen final o no pero el imaginármelo me fue demasiado :P Nadie diría que ha sido un viaje que duró todo un año… es que lo pienso y no puedo creerme que estuviera tanto tiempo tratando de llevar a esta historia hasta aquí. Hasta el final. ¿Un buen final?

¿Quién pensó en Bogrod como el culpable? Hahahaha ¿Nadie? No hay de que preocuparse porque el culpable solamente era el típico McGuffin para poder desarrollar toda la historia… la respuesta que diré siempre para aquellos que me digan que no tiene ningún sentido -.-U Es lo que sucede cuando tratas de buscar una continuidad con la historia original. Es que me parece muy fuerte que no les hayan hecho nada por entrarles a robar en Gringotts, y destrozarle medio banco con todo el asunto del dragón hehehehe La verdad, y contando que la historia solamente estaba pensada para durar hasta el momento de salir del… _cubo de piedra_, era para ponerlos caminando tan tranquilos hasta la mesa de Bogrod para dejarle el cubo y darle las gracias por haberlos secuestrado hahahahaha ¿y cómo hemos pasado de eso a lo que al final fue escrito? La culpa de alguien que no quiso que se acabara justo al salir del cubo (¿me escuchas por ahí Anyels? Hahahaha)

Preguntas sin respuesta… como en qué se transformará Draco en su forma de animago :D

Dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado un **REVIEW** en algún momento durante el desarrollo de esta historia por orden cronológico^^:

**Velvet9uchiha** / **Gabe Logan** / **Luna-maga** / **Elodieh** / **Betzacosta** / **Ginegine** / **Emily Malfoy Evans** / **Linne-'Malfoy** / **Arely Uchiha** / **Parvy en las Nubes** / **Talerop** / **Brooke Silva** / **Ginnya Potter** / **Anyels** / **Sakuri9** / **Beautifly92** / **Princesaartemisa** / **Sabaana** / **Haruka-Evans28** / **Yue yuna** / **Nenita Malfoy** / **Caroone** / **Moni . ****TR** / **Rowena** / **konsntida** / **NemesisAg** / **Serenity . A** / **Beatrix Malfoy** / **MissAshcat** / **Rouse** / **sophia 76** / **malfoy19dani** / **barbiie** / **Marce** / **Zuruck** / **vero- SesshKing** / **I. s. a. b. e. l. i. t. a** / **Charlotte TAF** / **Krliita. Malfoy** / **Angelita88** / **alee Malfoy Cullen** / **sailor mercuri o neptune** / **Adriana Potter Weasley** / **Herms- G59** / **Kuchiki Mikoto** / **Sakufan** / **Makya Dreams** / **nyssad** / **Maki-Chan x3** / **Autumn-Alexx** / **Lia** / **FiammaFelton** / **anizzz32** / **Diable Dreams** /

Cincuenta y cuatro lectores que han logrado encontrar algún momento para dejarme sus palabras, y propias locuras en algunos casos. No sabéis lo agradecido que uno se queda ante semejante seguimiento.

Los que han tenido la osadía de poner esta historia en sus **Favoritos** (en orden alfabético):

**adriiana'c** / **alee Malfoy Cullen** / **Amy-15-95** /** Angelita88** / **anges80** / **AngieShields** / **anizzz32** / **ann arabani** / **Autumn-Alexx** / **ayb27** / **barbiiie** / **Beatrix Malfoy** / **Brianda Cullen** / **Brooke Silva** / **CADF** / **Caritay** / **Claudia Granger** / **Darell** / **dark . kikio . x** / **Elodieh** / **Ethelyon** / **FiammaFelton** / **Giambonne** / **Ginegine** / **Ginnya Potter** / **GinWindenham** / **Haruka-Evans28** / **Herms-G59** /**Hidame-chan** / **kariitho . potter** / **konsntida** / **Krliita . Malfoy** / **Kuchiki Mikoto** / **l0v3nist** / **LadyOfMalfoy** / **LiaPG** / **LithiumGahan** / **lovely joy** / **luna-maga** / **lunatik682** / **Lyn-sempai** / **Maki-Chan x3** / **malfoy19dani** / **Misao Koishikawa** / **Miss Arlene** / **MissAshcat** / **MissCrazyChaos** / **MissLilac** / **Moni . TR** / **monivampire** / **NemesisAg** / **Nenita Malfoy** / **Pajaro de Fuego** / **pao2093** / **podarcis** / **princesaartemisa** / **RubbyMoon-chang-Sly** / **Sakufan** / **sakuri9** / **Sandy0329** / **Serenity . A** / **Sibila Malfoy** / **silviota** / **sophia76** / **strange-passenger** / **talerop** / **teffii . lovelove** / **Veida Joana** / **velvet9uchiha** / **Vely** / **vero-SesshKing** / **Yaiza** / **yazmin21** / **yue yuna** / **zazzu** / **Zuruck** / **zzamantha** /

Setenta y siete valientes. No se les puede pedir más… bueno, en verdad sí pero mejor lo dejamos así hahahahaha

Y, finalmente, aquellos que quisieron recibir un castigo voluntariamente… ah, no. Lo que querían era recibir un nuevo capítulo -.-U **Story Alert**, en ocasiones puede llegar a confundirse (y también por orden alfabético):

**alee Malfoy Cullen** / **anizzz32** / **Anyels** / **Arely Uchiha** / **Autumn-Alexx** / **barbiieRubia** / **barbiiie** / **Beatrix Malfoy** / **beautifly92** / **Belen15** / **betzacosta** / **Blue Uchiha** / **Brooke Silva** / **C . flor . s . 75** / **Caroone** / **chibipame** / **Claudia Granger** / **Coriam** / **DanGrint** / **Darell** / **DarkNox** / **Diable Dreams** / **Diansweet-malfoy** / **elfurio** / **Elodieh** / **Emily Malfoy Evans** / **GFMalfoy** / **Ginegine** / **Ginnya Potter** / **Hatake Nabiki** / **Herms-G59** / **Honeynesa** / **konsntida** / **Krliita . Malfoy** / **Kuchiki Mikoto** / **LadyOfMalfoy** / **Linne-'Malfoy** / **litaloo** / **LithiumGahan** / **lovely joy** / **lunatik682** / **Maki-Chan x3** / **malfoy19dani** / **manchanita** / **Marine-Granger-NOA** / **MAYRYLIN** / **Misao Koishikawa** / **Miss Arlene** / **MissAshcat** / **MoRFiNa** / **NemesisAg** / **Nenita Malfoy** / **Ninkie Potter** / **nyssad** / **Pajaro de Fuego** / **pao2093** / **Parvy en las Nubes** / **podarcis** / **princesaartemisa** / **Sabaana** / **sailor mercuri o neptune** / **saku- kamiya** / **Sakufan** / **sakuri9** / **Sandy0329** / **sophia76** / **strange-passenger** / **thiaraaz /** **Veida Joana** / **velvet9uchiha** / **Violeta15** / **Yaiza** / **yazmin21** / **Yila** / **yilam** / **YourPerfectDream** / **yue yuna** / **ZaryliaBlack** / **Zuruck** /

Setenta y ocho necesitados de querer saber más o, dicho de otro modo, una banda de excelentes _masoquistas_ :P

Bueno, hasta aquí ha dado de sí este fic y os doy las gracias de haberlo acompañado hasta el final. Por supuesto que no me olvidaré de todos aquellos que lo han leído en alguna que otra ocasión, esperemos que no dejándolo colgado y que suman un número cercano, en el momento de escribir esto, a los **32.444**. ¡Menudo número! Por lo menos en lo que a mí se refiere. Espero que no les haya defraudado a la mayoría de ustedes hahaha

Veremos en que otra historia nos encontraremos que por ideas no será pero lo que cuesta es ponerlas en palabras.

Hasta entonces me despido de todos ustedes nuevamente agradeciéndoles vuestra compañía y seguimiento. Así da gusto el escribir sabiendo que ahí fuera hay otros que gustan de los mismos temas.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
